Alianza, libro VII: Hogwarts
by Helena Dax
Summary: Con Hogwarts bajo asedio y los Parásitos moviéndose libremente por el mundo mágico,la guerra ha llegado a su recta final. Entre ataques y engaños, los dos bandos buscan el golpe definitivo, pero sólo uno de ellos será el vencedor. HP/DM, AS/S
1. Medidas de guerra

**NdA:**

OMG, llegamos al final de Alianza! Han sido siete años con esta historia.¡Siete años! La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirla no imaginé que me llevaría tanto tiempo, pero han sido siete años fantásticos y me alegra muchísimo haberlos compartido con vosotros :) Y por eso **me gustaría dedicaros esta última parte a vosotros, los lectores, especialmente los que habéis ayudado con vuestros comentarios a hacer esta historia grande. Me habéis arropado durante el camino, haciéndome saber que estabais ahí, a mi lado y por todo eso, Alianza también os pertenece un poquito. Así que muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y deseo de verdad que disfrutéis con esta parte.**

De momento subiré los domingos, (excepto dentro de dos semanas, que tendrá que ser el lunes, ya os avisaré) y cuando acabe de escribirlo todo -me quedan unos tres capis y un posible epílogo- ya subiré dos veces a la semana.

¡Besos y bienvenidos al libro VII de Alianza!

Capítulo 1 **Medidas de guerra**

Simon observó a su alrededor con orgullo de propietario, contento de ver que el negocio iba asentándose. La gente empezaba a sentirse cómoda allí. Había al menos dos docenas de clientes, almorzando tranquilamente o jugando a los dardos. Incluso una familia, con un niño de seis o siete años. Cuando se había ofrecido a llevar el pub, había estado seguro de su éxito y ahora había demostrado que no mentía.

Su buen humor se enturbió un poco cuando vio a Emma, su camarera, dejando en la barra un pedido con cara de estar deseando marcharse de allí. Se lo había dicho ya un centenar de veces: era importante ser amable con los clientes, hacerles sentirse bienvenidos. La había contratado porque se la había recomendado la cocinera (y porque tenía unas tetas impresionantes), pero si no espabilaba pronto iba a echarla de allí. Chicas con tetas grandes, al fin y al cabo, había a montones, y con un poco de suerte no estarían todo el rato mascando chicle ni replicándole.

Simon esperó a que no hubiera clientes cerca y se acercó a ella.

-Si no quieres ser camarera, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, desdeñosa.

-Pa' andar sirviendo cervezas no me hacía falta tener magia. –Se cruzó de brazos-. To's igual que siempre.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –replicó, burlón.

-Algo mejor, lo que me dijeron.

Simon miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Cállate, estúpida, ¿quieres que nos maten? Cierra la boca y limpia el mostrador, que para eso te pago.

Emma chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, pero cogió un trapo e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Simon volvió a mirar a su alrededor; no, nadie les había oído. Esa idiota… ¿Acaso no sabía lo que les hacían a los traidores? Y aquellas quejas sonaban como a traición. Quizás tendría que plantearse más en serio lo de despedirla porque si alguien la escuchaba y pensaba que él compartía esas opiniones… Y no, para nada, él les estaba muy agradecido. Y lo entendía. Todavía estaban en guerra y mientras la guerra durara, las cosas no podían ser perfectas. Además, ¿qué se creía esa ignorante que significaba tener magia? Por muy mago que uno fuera, todavía tenía que ganarse el pan de algún modo. Y con lo burra que era Emma, desde luego no iba a trabajar de hechicera jefe o lo que fuera.

La familia pagó la cuenta y se fue del pub. Simon le hizo una señal a Emma para que fuera a limpiar la mesa y él se dispuso a atender a un grupo de cinco soldados que entraba por la puerta. Parecían bastante calmados, por suerte; debían de haber tenido un día tranquilo. Tres de los soldados fueron a sentarse en una mesa libre y los otros dos se acercaron a la barra para pedir.

-Buenos días, ¿qué les pongo?

-Cuatro cervezas normales, una de mantequilla y cinco almuerzos de la casa.

-Marchando.

Simon empezó a preparar las cervezas, procurando no poner demasiada espuma, y por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar a una cliente desde el callejón Diagon. Desde que había reabierto el pub, que ahora se llamaba el Caldero Reluciente, aquella mujer había ido a almorzar allí casi cada día. Trabajaba en el proyecto, con el doctor Liver. Simon lamentó estar ocupado con los soldados porque le habría gustado atenderla personalmente. Era una mujer con clase, se le notaba. A Simon no le costaba imaginarse cenando con ella, mientras le contaba sus planes para el Caldero.

La puerta de la calle se abrió de nuevo, pero en vez de ver un nuevo cliente entrando al pub, lo que vio fue una especie de bola de cristal volando por el aire y estrellándose en el suelo. Algunos clientes saltaron de sus sillas, sobresaltados. ¿Qué coño…? Simon intercambió una mirada con los soldados, con la mujer, pero su sorpresa desapareció al instante, convirtiéndose en terror, cuando notó que no podía respirar. No, no, ¿qué pasaba? Su horror aumentó cuando vio a la mujer llevándose la mano a la garganta con ojos desorbitados, cuando un soldado trató de salir corriendo, tropezó con una silla, cayó al suelo entre convulsiones. ¡No podía ser! ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! Oh, Dios, no podía respirar, _no podía respirar_. El pecho parecía a punto de estallarle, se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación, todo se volvía negro.

Lo último que vio antes de morir fue el rostro amoratado y sin vida de la ayudante del doctor Liver.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado? Habéis tardado un montón.

Harry saludó a Draco con un beso, sin importarle el tono acusatorio de su voz. Entendía que se hubiera preocupado.

-Había un niño en el Caldero –contestó, mientras saludaba también a sus hijos-. Nos hemos esperado a que se marchara.

Banker, el auror retirado que le había acompañado, le había acusado de ser un blando, pero él no se avergonzaba de su decisió. Mataría a todos los Parásitos que fuera necesario, incluso así, sin honor alguno, pero no había perdido la humanidad aún.

-¿Ha salido todo bien? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Ha funcionado?

Harry asintió.

-Los hemos matado a todos.

No le sorprendió que una docena de personas a su alrededor, Draco y Ron incluidos, recibieran la noticia con sonrisas feroces ni que algunos les felicitaran a él y a Arcadia Pinetree, la creadora del veneno. Todos en Hogwarts se habían enfurecido cuando los primeros ojeadores habían salido del colegio a través del túnel de los goblins y habían regresado anunciando que los Parásitos estaban empezando a asentarse en Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon. Como si el mundo mágico les perteneciera, como si tuvieran derecho a estar allí.

Pero precisamente eso le había dado la clave de la estrategia que debían seguir. Atacarían como habían atacado los Parásitos. Golpearían y se replegarían. Llevarían el terror a sus corazones. Mientras le quedara un soplo de vida, Grudge y los suyos nunca se sentirían cómodos ni seguros en el mundo mágico.

-¿Os han visto? –preguntó Minerva, que también había estado esperando con los demás.

-No.

-Pero sabrán que hemos sido nosotros –objetó alguien.

-No tienen por qué –replicó Harry-. Saben que hay magos escondidos fuera de Hogwarts. Tiene sentido que piensen que han sido ellos.

-Lo que tendríamos que hacer es atacar su campamento de una vez. Atacarlo de verdad, no lanzarles tres piedras.

Cainan Parkinson. Harry reconoció su voz y se giró hacia él sin disimular demasiado su disgusto.

-Ya hemos explicado por qué no vamos a hacerlo aún. Son demasiados. Primero necesitamos encontrar la manera de debilitarlos.

-No son más de seis mil. Nosotros somos cinco mil.

-Estás contando incluso a los bebés, Cainan –replicó Minerva, con aspereza-. Puede que seamos cinco mil, pero sólo la mitad de nosotros, tres mil como mucho, estamos en condiciones de luchar.

-Ellos cada vez van a ser más.

-Hoy son dos docenas menos –dijo Harry. Luego miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si habría más gente compartiendo la opinión de Parkinson-. No vamos a dejar que se nos acumulen a las puertas de Hogwarts, pero mientras estén ahí, ocupados con un asedio que no existe, no estarán haciendo daño en otro sitio. Iremos a por ellos cuando llegue el momento.

A su alrededor, muchos asintieron. Harry entendía que les pusiera nerviosos tener a los Parásitos tan cerca, a él también le pasaba, pero estaba convencido de que buscar el enfrentamiento abierto con el campamento sería una misión casi suicida.

-Confiamos en usted, señor Potter –dijo Archibald Withers, entre la gente-. Mucho más de lo que confiamos en el criterio otras personas con severos errores de juicio.

Parkinson se giró hacia él como si estuviera pensando en atacarle, pero Harry no fue el único que se llevó la mano a la varita. Withers se mantuvo impasible, la nariz erguida sobre el poblado bigote blanco; Parkinson se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de recibir conjuros desde una docena de direcciones distintas y reculó visiblemente. No era ningún cobarde –a Harry no le quedaba más remedio que admitir eso, después de haberlo visto luchar esas semanas contra los Parásitos-, pero en ese momento tenía claro que llevaba las de perder. Que Hogwarts les hubiera ofrecido asilo no quería decir que fuera a ofrecerles simpatía.

* * *

Elizabeth miró a su alrededor con estupor. Algunos de los cadáveres, con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua fuera, parecían devolverle la mirada de manera grotesca. No lo entendía. Aquello no tenía sentido. Aquello no tendría que haber pasado.

-¿Quién ha sido?

Medea se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

-No lo sabemos. Todavía hay un buen montón de gente escondida por el mundo muggle.

-Pero Potter y todos esos siguen en Hogwarts, ¿no? –exclamó, frustrada-. Se suponía que esos eran los peligrosos.

Se suponía que los que no se habían refugiado en el castillo eran los que sólo estaban pensando en sí mismos, los que querían preocuparse solamente de salvar sus propias vidas. Esa clase de gente no… no iba y hacía _eso_.

-Potter sigue en Hogwarts, sí. Pero no sabemos con exactitud quién sigue fuera. Y puede que imaginaran que los íbamos a poner bajo asedio y tuvieran la previsión de enviar un grupo de buenos luchadores a otro lugar para que pudieran atacarnos así.

-Entonces esto puede volver a pasar.

-Supongo. Deberíamos poner algunos guardias aquí y en Hogsmeade. Y mejorar las defensas del campamento.

Esos magos estaban derrotados, se dijo Elizabeth. Estaban derrotados. Hogwarts y las dos cárceles caerían en cuestión de tiempo, tendrían que rendirse. Debería ser el momento de prepararse para convertir en magos a todos los buenos ciudadanos de Gran Bretaña, no de tener que protegerse de esos… gusanos.

¿Cómo se atrevían a estropear así su sueño?

* * *

A veces, mientras patrullaba el linde del Bosque Prohibido o vigilaba el campamento de los Parásitos desde una de las almenas, Albus Potter pensaba en cómo habría sido aquel verano en circunstancias normales, en todo lo que Scorpius y él habrían hecho. Habrían podido ir a la playa con los muggles o se habrían bañado en el estanque de Malfoy manor. Scorpius y el resto de los Malfoy habrían ido a La Madriguera a celebrar su mayoría de edad con él y su familia. Habrían tomado helado en Fortescue y los sábados por la noche, se habrían ido a bailar a Vanity con Seren, James, Britney, Amal… Los domingos, Scorpius habría ido con él a comer a La Madriguera y por la tarde habrían jugado un partido de quidditch entre todos.

Así debería haber sido.

Lo único que era igual en su imaginación y en la realidad era lo que sucedía por las noches, cuando se iban a dormir. A veces Scorpius iba a su dormitorio de Gryffindor y otras era él quien iba al dormitorio de Slytherin. Esas cosas ya no importaban: en medio de aquel asedio, era más necesario buscar consuelo que respetar el sistema de Casas y todos, incluso McGonagall, lo entendían. Y Scorpius y él buscaban ese consuelo el uno en el otro, como habían hecho desde que se habían hecho amigos. Aunque no era sólo consuelo, eso tenía que admitirlo. En ocasiones era simple, maravilloso deseo. La torpeza entrañable y compartida de las primeras veces había desaparecido y el sexo era mejor cada noche, cada rato robado a la guerra. A Albus le encantaba sentir a Scorpius dentro de él, observar su expresión concentrada cuando embestía entre sus piernas o colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y cabalgarlo hasta que los dos olvidaban sus nombres. Nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero ese vacío que notaba en su interior desde que había perdido a la mitad de su familia parecía un poco menos hueco cuando estaba unido así a Scorpius. Sólo de vez en cuando sentía el impulso contrario y se enterraba en él hasta las pelotas, normalmente si acababan de tener algún encontronazo con los Parásitos y la adrenalina aún llenaba sus venas. Fuera como fuera, resultaba perfecto, una nota de color en un verano gris, deprimente, lleno de tareas, muertes terribles que superar, miedo continuo.

Tanto su padre como Draco habían tenido que transigir y dejar que los dos colaboraran con las guardias y se apuntaran a misiones sencillas. No habían hecho ninguna incursión al mundo muggle en busca de alimentos ni estaban en primera línea cuando se producía alguna escaramuza, cosa que sucedía casi cada día, pero sí habían patrullado juntos por los límites del Bosque Prohibido, tomaban parte del entrenamiento en combate que estaban recibiendo los magos y brujas que lo deseaban y en una ocasión en la que los Parásitos habían sobrevolado las barreras, dejando caer lo que parecían pequeños calderos llenos de napalm, habían ayudado a hacer desaparecer esos calderos antes de que llegaran al suelo y pudieran causar un incendio.

Albus estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y más.

Aquella brillante mañana de julio, Scorpius, Seren, Amal, él y otros magos y brujas estaban reunidos al aire libre, alrededor del profesor Deverill, de la academia de aurores, quien iba a enseñarles a mandar mensajes con sus patronus. Todos los que estaban allí ya sabían invocar un patronus corpóreo, incluido Scorpius; era capaz de hacerlo desde que ellos dos habían empezado a follar, algo que Albus encontraba muy tierno.

-La clave está en el giro de muñeca, que tiene que ser muy preciso –explicó el profesor, mostrándoles cómo lo hacía-. En cuanto lo consigáis, vuestro patronus estará listo para transmitir mensajes.

Lo más complicado era crear ese círculo perfecto, de unos diez centímetros de diámetro, que exigía esa variante del patronus; al principio resultaba demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño o más ovalado que redondo. Y lanzar un patronus cada vez que se quería hacer el intento resultaba bastante cansado. Pero después de practicar toda la mañana, Albus consiguió hacerlo bien cuatro veces seguidas, lo cual indicaba que ya tenía un buen manejo del hechizo.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento fueron a reunirse con otros, como Urien y Rose, que estaban aún aprendiendo a hacer el patronus con otro profesor. Para sorpresa de Albus, su prima estaba intercambiando miraditas y sonrisitas con Dante Redfeathers, el Ravenclaw. Primera noticia. Dante había llegado en quinto y una de las primeras cosas que había hecho había sido ponerse borde con Scorpius, pensando que éste tenía prejuicios de sangre, pero después de ese primer roce alguien debía de haberle explicado su equivocación porque ya no había vuelto a dar problemas.

-¿Tu prima está con Dante Redfeathers? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Eso parece.

-No es mal tipo –dijo Amal-. Y juega muy bien al fútbol.

-Ah, bueno, entonces no hay nada más que hablar –bromeó Seren-. ¿Qué más necesita una mujer?

Para entonces aquella clase ya había terminado también y Rose, que los había visto, se acercó a ellos, dejando atrás a Dante.

-Ya lo he hecho, Al –anunció con satisfacción-. He invocado un patronus corpóreo.

Albus sonrió y le apretó el hombro.

-Enhorabuena. ¿Qué es?

Rose no se lo dijo, simplemente sacó su varita y se lo enseñó. Era un oso, enorme y plateado.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? No sé muy bien por qué es un oso, pero me gusta.

Albus se acordó de las reuniones en la Madriguera y tuvo una imagen mental de sus tíos y sus primos, ruidosos, cariñosos, peligrosos si se les chinchaba demasiado. ¿No eran esas cualidades que se atribuían a los osos? Pero pensar en su familia hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta y no dijo nada. Todavía resultaba demasiado doloroso.

* * *

Harry miró una y otra vez el plano de Hogwarts que tenía extendido ante sí. La noche anterior, Bill y Williamson se habían acercado a escondidas al campamento de los Parásitos para examinar las defensas mágicas de su perímetro. Habían encontrado un par de puntos débiles, sitios por los que podrían introducirse en el campamento si lo necesitaban. Harry había marcado esos puntos en el mapa; éste también reflejaba la zona que habían minado –minado, se repetía a veces, con incredulidad-, las tiendas que hacían las veces de armería, los lugares en los que solían apostar los guardias… Todo lo que pudiera resultarles útil.

-Harry… -dijo Hermione, acercándose a él-. He estado pensando.

-Bueno, lo raro sería que no lo hicieras.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que contenía un poco de impaciencia; no estaba para cumplidos o bromas.

-Creo que deberíamos lanzar octavillas en el campamento explicando otra vez lo que está pasando aquí realmente.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Harry, que pensaba que a aquellas alturas aquello ya no serviría de nada.

-Sabemos que los Parásitos se acercaban a los muggles, les daban su versión de los hechos y les prometían magia. Así los reclutaban. Pero con el segundo nivel de la Cuarentena, ya no pueden hacer eso. –Hermione señaló con la mano hacia la ventana-. Apuesto a que algunos de los Parásitos que hay ahí fuera no dieron su consentimiento. Y puede que estén colaborando sólo porque realmente se creen que somos unos monstruos. Si les contamos la verdad, que aquí hay ancianos y niños y parientes de muggles quizás decidan que no quieren formar parte de esto.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Harry, sin poder evitar el escepticismo. Sencillamente, ya no era capaz de esperar siquiera que los Parásitos demostraran algo de humanidad.

-Debemos intentarlo, al menos –contestó ella-. No tenemos nada que perder.

-Daño no puede hacer, desde luego. Organízalo si quieres, me parece bien.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Crees que Draco seguiría manteniendo su oferta en pie? ¿La de darles dinero a cambio de Grudge o Key?

-Seguro.

Después de discutir algunos detalles, los dos se fueron a la clase vacía en la que Luna, su padre y los pocos periodistas que no habían caído en manos de los Parásitos imprimían diariamente el Diario de Hogwarts, informando sobre los turnos de guardia, las novedades sobre las medidas de seguridad… Alguien había encontrado una vieja imprenta perdida por ahí y entre unos y otros habían sido capaces de arreglarla y ponerla en funcionamiento. Era útil, al menos de vez en cuando, y ayudaba a mantener la moral de la gente de Hogwarts, incluida la de los propios periodistas.

Cuando entraron a lo que ahora todos llamaban la sala de prensa, se encontraron con una acalorada discusión sobre la posición que debía tener una noticia referente a la boda que iba a celebrarse entre Jessica Kettleburn, la actriz, y un jugador de quidditch.

-Hola –saludó Luna, al darse cuenta de que estaban allí-, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotros?

Todos los periodistas de la sala se los quedaron mirando con repentino interés, en parte porque sabían que al pertenecer al gabinete de crisis, proporcionaban las noticias más importantes.

-Queremos imprimir unos centenares de panfletos para mandárselos a los Parásitos –explicó Hermione-. Es posible que muchos de los que están convirtiendo en magos desde que se subió el nivel de la Cuarentena no tengan ni idea de lo que está pasando realmente.

-¿Habéis escrito algo? –preguntó una periodista de Corazón de Bruja.

-No, habíamos pensado que vosotros lo haríais mejor –contestó Hermione-. Aunque si preferís que nos encarguemos nosotros…

-No, no, podemos hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal si escribís dos o tres? -sugirió Harry-. Así podremos elegir el que más nos guste.

-Claro.

-Ah, y también hay que recordarles que las cabezas de los líderes de los Parásitos tienen precio –les recordó él-. Aunque quizás no en el mismo panfleto.

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Cuándo los queréis? –preguntó Luna.

-Cuanto antes, mejor.

Draco había ofrecido su recompensa por Grudge y los demás poco después del secuestro de Albus y Scorpius y antes del verano ya habían tratado de desacreditarla a ella y a Bouchard con el fin de crear malestar entre sus filas, de desafiar su autoridad; no podían estar seguros de que nada de aquello estuviera funcionando (aunque uno de sus prisioneros, el mecánico Tambourine, había comentado que un par de personas habían tratado de traicionar a Grudge para cobrar la recompensa), pero valía la pena seguir intentándolo; como había dicho Hermione, no tenían nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

* * *

Había algo espeluznante en el modo en el que podían andar ahora entre muggles sin ser vistos, como si no existieran, como si estuvieran muertos. Era la tercera vez que podía experimentarlo en sus carnes, pero James aún no se había acostumbrado. Al principio podía parecer divertido; luego se volvía algo desasosegante.

Esa tarde tampoco importaba mucho, de todos modos, porque ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio que pudiera verlos. James iba con su tío Bill. Siempre iban en parejas, por si acaso, y siendo experto en magia negra y maldiciones, todos trataban ahora a Bill como a un auror más. Aun así, no esperaban ningún problema que requiriera entrar en combate, no aún. Estaban en el almacén de los Molinos de Harina Smiths, en Nottinghamshire. Les habían encargado doscientos kilos de harina de primera calidad, que se decía pronto. Los sacos que tenían allí en la fábrica contenían más o menos diez kilos cada uno. Su tío empezó a reducir el tamaño de los sacos y James los fue guardando en la bolsa de cuero que llevaba al hombro. Cuando iban por la mitad escucharon un ruidito y James lanzó rápidamente un Lumos no verbal en esa dirección, pero no había nadie.

-Creo que era un ratón –dijo su tío.

Esperaron un poco, pero no se escuchó nada. James metió un par de sacos en la bolsa.

-Nosotros también somos ratones.

Si su tío sonrió, no pudo verlo en la penumbra. James no creía que hubiera sonreído. No le había visto hacerlo desde la desaparición de tía Fleur, de sus padres, de la mitad de sus hermanos y sobrinos. James procuraba no pensar en ello; cuando lo hacía, sentía dentro de él la misma sensación ácida y oscura que le había impulsado a lanzarle el Accio magia a Scorpius.

Cuando terminaron, su tío dejó ciento cincuenta libras sobre los sacos restantes; era más o menos el precio de lo que se iban a llevar. Después salieron de allí y se marcharon a una empresa de productos cárnicos que había relativamente cerca a repetir la operación. En una segunda bolsa metieron algunos costillares, unas piezas de jamón dulce y varios kilos de salchichas. Era una locura pensar que con toda esa carne apenas tendrían suficiente para toda la gente del castillo, pero eran tantos… Los elfos sabrían cómo sacarle partido, de todos modos.

-Mira –dijo su tío.

Había encontrado un paquete de bacon, no más de un kilo. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y después su tío transformó un garfio en una superficie plana, todavía metálica. Con un hechizo calentó la plancha de metal y empezó a poner encima las lonchas de bacon. El olor hizo que James empezara a salivar. Se sentía un poco culpable, comiéndose eso en vez de llevarlo al colegio, pero un kilo escaso de bacon no iba a suponer mucha diferencia para las cinco mil y pico personas que se encontraban refugiadas en Hogwarts.

El bacon estaba crujiente y delicioso, y entre los dos se comieron todo el paquete. Gracias al túnel de los goblins no pasaban hambre, pero tampoco terminaban la comida con la sensación de estar a punto de reventar y James lo echaba de menos. Su tío no se estaba quedando atrás; a James le habían dicho que después de haber sido herido por un hombre-lobo se había acentuado su gusto por la carne y en el colegio la comían con moderación y siempre acompañada de patatas, nabos, zanahorias…

-No deberíamos hacer esto, pero… Oh, Merlín –dijo James.

-No pasa nada. No le estamos quitando comida a la gente de Hogwarts. Todo el mundo lo hace si lo envían a un sitio donde pueden picar algo. ¿Crees que los que fueron ayer a por chocolate no se inflaron antes de volver?

Eso era cierto, no le estaban quitando comida a nadie. Ni siquiera a los dueños de aquella empresa, porque iban a pagar lo que se estaban llevando. Cuando la última loncha desapareció de la improvisada sartén, tío Bill la convirtió de nuevo en el gancho, dejó cuatrocientas libras sobre una mesa y se marcharon de allí, con el estómago lleno y la misión cumplida.

Los dos se Aparecieron a unos metros de la entrada del túnel. Ahora sí que estaban alertas y con la varita preparada, listos para reaccionar en el caso de que los Parásitos hubieran descubierto esa entrada y les estuvieran esperando. Pero todo estaba en calma y cuando se acercaron a la entrada, vieron a las dos personas que estaban de guardia esa noche, un hombre de unos treinta años, un tal Grant y Rebeca Warbeck. Ambos les apuntaron con las varitas.

-Contraseña –dijo Warbeck.

-Tostada con mantequilla –respondió su tío.

Los dos guardias se relajaron.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó Grant.

-Sí. ¿Todo tranquilo por aquí?

-Sí, además, ya ha vuelto casi todo el mundo, sólo faltan Finnigan y Blackcrow.

Hasta ahora no habían tenido nunca problemas en ese sentido, pero nunca se sabía cuándo podían cambiar las cosas, así que James se alegró de que todo estuviera yendo bien. A ver si Seamus volvía pronto. A James le caía muy bien y no sólo porque su madre hubiera parecido tan feliz con él en los pocos meses que habían tenido para estar juntos. Siempre había estado ahí, como un amigo simpático de sus padres y luego había sido un buen profesor en la academia.

Su tío y él tuvieron que hacer el camino hasta el otro lado, ya dentro del colegio, en escoba. Uno no podía colocarse en uno de los extremos y Aparecerse en el otro; le habían explicado que era por no sé qué de las barreras de Hogwarts. Pero sí se podía volar en escoba, aunque fuera casi a ras del suelo y en pocos minutos llegaron al colegio, donde los recibieron otros dos magos de guardia que también querían saber la contraseña. Tras pasar esa pequeña medida de seguridad pudieron entregar la mercancía a uno de los elfos domésticos; ya habían terminado todas sus obligaciones por ese día.

No era demasiado tarde, así que James le mandó a su padre un patronus para avisarle de que ya había vuelto y se fue a buscar a Seren. Desde que su madre se había refugiado en Hogwarts Seren dormía con ella en su tienda de campaña; la mayoría de las noches, James lo hacía en la cabaña de su tío Charlie, pero en ocasiones se colaba en la tienda de Seren y la señora Carmichael hacía como que no se enteraba.

Cuando llegó a la tienda se las encontró escuchando la radio. La WWZ emitía ahora desde Hogwarts, aunque sólo durante unas horas, de nueve a doce del mediodía y de cuatro a diez de la noche. Daban noticias sobre lo que pasaba en el colegio, pero callando cualquier referencia al túnel que los comunicaba con el exterior, por si los Parásitos les escuchaban. También ponían discos que habían encontrado por el colegio, hacían alguna lectura dramatizada de alguna obra teatral… Seren colaboraba con ellos, además de ayudar a cuidar a los niños sangremuggles pequeños.

-¡James! –exclamó ella, corriendo a saludarlo con un beso-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no hemos tenido ningún problema.

Seren le agarró de la mano y le condujo hasta su habitación. James sabía que no se trataba de sexo, no aún, al menos; Seren siempre se preocupaba mucho cuando a él le tocaba salir de Hogwarts, sólo quería decírselo y contarle lo contenta y aliviada que estaba de que hubiera regresado ya. Y aunque él insistiera en que no era nada del otro mundo, en el fondo se sentía tan aliviado como ella de estar de vuelta.

* * *

-Concéntrense –dijo McGonagall, como siempre-. Traten de sentir el animal.

Scorpius miró a Teddy de reojo y respiró hondo, pensando en la gaviota que escapaba ahora de su varita cuando conjuraba un patronus. McGonagall le había dicho que ahora que sabía en qué animal iba a convertirse debería serle más fácil conseguir la transformación. Teddy, por su parte, se había apuntado finalmente a esas clases también con la esperanza de poder controlar su transformación en lobo, aunque nadie estaba seguro de que tal cosa fuera posible, pues lo que le pasaba se salía de lo habitual, nadie había oído hablar de un caso como el suyo.

Aunque siempre había albergado la esperanza de que su patronus fuera un tigre, una pantera o, en fin, un animal impresionante que probara su hombría, valentía y peligrosidad, en cuanto había visto su gaviota se había sentido encantado. Y en cuanto a _ser_ una gaviota…. Podría volar. ¡Volar! Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué se sentía al surcar el cielo sin escoba, únicamente ayudado por dos poderosas alas. Además, las gaviotas no eran precisamente ruiseñores o palomas, no. Si se daba el caso podían plantarles cara a pájaros de presa como halcones y cargaban a veces contra los humanos. También eran notablemente inteligentes, para ser pájaros.

Pero lo mejor era lo de volar, sin duda.

Scorpius se concentró en eso, en lo que pensaba que sentiría alzando el vuelo, sobrevolando el océano. Y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que el suelo se abalanzaba sobre él, como si cayera vertiginosamente. Durante unos segundos, no supo qué había pasado. Estaba mareado, medio aprisionado.

Y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando dos manos gigantescas se acercaron a él.

-Enhorabuena, señor Malfoy.

-¡Bien hecho, Scorpius! –exclamó Teddy a la vez.

Las manos estaban liberándolo y Scorpius comprendió al fin, muerto de emoción, que lo había conseguido. Era la ropa lo que le había hecho sentirse como atrapado en una red o una telaraña. Libre ya, alzó la cabeza y vio, lejísimos sobre él, las sonrisas de McGonagall y Teddy. Scorpius sonrió, o al menos habría sonreído si hubiera sido humano, y extendió sus alas. Sus _alas_. Un par de sacudidas y se encontró levantándose en el aire.

-¡Estoy volando!

Sonó más bien como un gato moribundo, pero le dio exactamente igual. Estaba volando. Sus aleteos eran un poco torpes al principio; poco a poco fue adquiriendo más confianza. No podía creerlo. Lo había hecho, era una gaviota. No tenía nada que ver con volar como humano sobre una escoba, era como si pudiera leer el viento, como si tuviera una brújula perfecta en su cabeza. Y Merlín, _la luz_… Los colores parecían completamente diferentes, fantasmales en cierto sentido. Scorpius recordó haber leído que muchos zoólogos pensaban que las gaviotas podían ver la luz ultravioleta.

-Señor Malfoy, es su primera vez, no se aleje mucho.

Pero Scorpius tenía otros planes y se alejó rápidamente en busca de Albus para enseñarle lo que había hecho. ¿Dónde estaría? Su vista parecía haberse agudizado en cierto modo, pero a la vez, todo tenía un aspecto tan extraño que le costaba reconocer algunas de las cosas que veía. No volaba muy alto, sólo cuatro o cinco metros. Le daba un poco de miedo alcanzar más altura y transformarse de pronto en humano; se suponía que no podía pasar, no era así cómo funcionaba, pero… Por si acaso.

Muchos le señalaban con el dedo al verlo; las gaviotas no abundaban por Hogwarts, precisamente. Un idiota incluso le lanzó un hechizo. Scorpius estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y arrearle un buen picotazo, pero siguió volando en busca de Albus. Si estaba dentro del castillo iba a ser imposible encontrarlo como gaviota. Además, notaba como una aversión extraña a entrar en el edificio. Debía de ser su instinto de gaviota. Pero hacía buen día, los Parásitos estaban bastante tranquilos y Scorpius estaba casi seguro de que Al estaría en el exterior.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, lo encontró. Estaba con Amal, Rose, Camilla Rice, Urien, Lily, Seren y James. En cuanto le vieron, comenzaron a señalarlo, asombrados unos, un poco alarmados otros. Scorpius se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia y se posó en tierra. Después ladeó la cabeza y saludó a Albus con uno de sus ruidos de gaviota.

-¿Scorpius? –dijo él, boquiabierto-. ¿Eres tú?

Scorpius asintió y todos se pusieron a felicitarlo a la vez. Albus se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura, extendiendo la mano y Scorpius se acercó a él para dejarse acariciar.

-Qué pasada… -exclamó Amal.

-Tienes los ojos grises –dijo Albus, sonriendo-. Eres una gaviota muy mona.

Scorpius dejó escapar un chirrido de protesta. ¡Era una gaviota extremadamente viril! Pero sus protestas sólo hicieron que los demás se rieran. Deseando ser humano de nuevo, picoteó con cuidado la manga en la que Albus guardaba su varita. Cuando tuviera más experiencia podría volver a ser él mismo sólo con concentración, pero no creía que fuera a funcionar así tan pronto.

-Creo que quiere que le eches un Finite –dijo Seren.

Scorpius asintió y Albus sacó la varita y le apuntó, lanzándole un Finite no verbal. Al momento, Scorpius notó su cuerpo transformándose, vio el suelo alejándose rápidamente de él.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Scorpius soltó una exclamación de alarma y se dejó caer en el suelo, cubriéndose con las manos. Seren y Lily dieron un gritito y se giraron a toda prisa, pero Camilla le echó un buen repaso antes de desviar la vista. Urien, Amal y James estallaron en carcajadas histéricas mientras Albus, que parecía dudar entre reírse y horrorizarse, se apresuraba a quitarse la camiseta y agrandarla a toda prisa para dársela. Scorpius estaba seguro de que no se había sentido más abochornado en toda su vida. Pero ¿cómo se le había olvidado que había dejado la ropa atrás? ¿Cómo? Notando las mejillas ardiendo, se colocó la camiseta de Albus a toda prisa, consciente de que toda la gente que andaba por allí le había visto, como poco, el culo. Albus se sentó sobre sus talones, a su lado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que te transforme si estabas en pelotas? –exclamó, ahora con un poco de risa floja.

Scorpius ocultó la cara en su hombro.

-Quiero morirme –gimió.

Albus le acarició afectuosamente el pelo.

-Bueno, al menos no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-¿No? Espera a que mi padre se entere de esto.

Los demás seguían partiéndose de la risa, incluso Seren y Lily, que ya se habían dado la vuelta otra vez. Otros que estaban más alejados también se reían. Scorpius gimió de nuevo. Quizás algún día encontraría todo aquello divertido, pero tendrían que pasar al menos unas cuantas vidas.

_Continuará_


	2. Las cartas

**NdA**: El próximo fin de semana voy a estar de viaje, así que será imposible publicar el domingo. Lo haré el lunes, ¿vale?

Gracias por todos los comentarios, me habéis hecho sonreír mucho esta semana.

Capítulo 2 **Las cartas**

La situación en la que se encontraban desde que se habían refugiado en Hogwarts, desperdigados todos aquí y allá, había estado molestando a Draco cada vez más y esa sensación había empeorado desde que las clases habían terminado. Él compartía una habitación con Harry en el castillo, su madre se alojaba con los Greengrass en la tienda de campaña de estos y los niños dormían en sus cuartos de Hogwarts o, cuando les apetecía, en la tienda de campaña de algún pariente. Pero eran una familia, deberían estar más agrupados, deberían tener a los niños más controlados. Se empezaba haciendo un desnudo integral en mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts y a saber dónde se podía acabar.

Conseguir una tienda de campaña que pudiera albergarlos a todos habría sido difícil, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, no quería realmente alojarse en una tienda; era más seguro el castillo, cuyos gruesos muros suponían una defensa más entre ellos y los Parásitos. Lo que necesitaban eran tres o cuatro habitaciones juntas donde pudieran instalarse Harry y él, los niños y su madre. Su tía Andromeda estaba bien, compartiendo la habitación con Zhou, y Teddy también tenía su propio cuarto en Hogwarts.

Lamentablemente, todo el espacio disponible del colegio parecía estar ya ocupado. Había estado preguntando aquí y allá, sin resultado. Empezaba a plantearse el soborno.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia –dijo su madre, mientras le preparaba unos ingredientes para pociones-. Yo estoy bien con los Greengrass y no tiene nada de raro que Scorpius y Cassandra duerman en sus dormitorios de Slytherin, es lo que hacen el resto del año.

-Parece mentira que precisamente tú digas eso.

Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de leve reproche.

-Draco, cuando tanta gente ha perdido a tantos seres queridos en este último ataque, ¿de verdad es tan importante que durmamos cerca unos de otros? Entiendo tu preocupación por Scorpius y Cassandra y creo que es necesario recordarles de vez en cuando que estamos aquí, sobre todo a ella, que es más pequeña. Pero céntrate en cosas más necesarias.

Consciente de que Harry no estaba perdiendo el sueño tampoco por aquel asunto, Draco supuso que no tenía mucho sentido insistir, aunque seguía sin hacerle gracia. Resignado, se fue a buscar a Cassandra para charlar un poco con ella. No necesitaba que su madre le dijera que debía prestarle atención. Sabía que no sólo le había dolido perder a Theo y a Gabriel, incluso a las rusas, sino que también se había estado sintiendo culpable por no haber sido capaz de predecir los últimos ataques de los Parásitos y aunque Draco pensaba que se lo había quitado de la cabeza, quería asegurarse de que seguía así.

Cassandra estaba con Reina esta mañana, cabalgando un rato sin hacerla volar. Draco la observó con orgullo y aprobación, satisfecho con su elegancia. Sin duda había dejado ya atrás la niñez y era toda una mujercita, tan parecida a Astoria que a Draco a veces sentía una punzada de añoranza al mirarla. Cuando Cassandra lo vio, se acercó a él sin descabalgar.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?

-No, sólo quería verte un rato –contestó, lamentando no tener en ese momento otro caballo propio a su disposición. Miró a su alrededor; había un par de Withers al otro lado del cercado-. Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta los dos por el Bosque Prohibido; supongo que al señor Withers no le importará dejarme uno de sus caballos un rato.

-¿Volando? –Draco asintió y ella esbozó una sonrisa-. Vale. –Le dio a la yegua una palmadita afectuosa en el lomo-. Echa de menos volar de verdad.

-Bueno, mañana podrá resarcirse –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué tal las cosas por Slytherin?

-Bien –contestó, escueta como buena adolescente.

-Sospecho seriamente que tu hermano pasa algunas noches en la Torre de Gryffindor. Si alguna vez quieres pasar la noche en un sitio que no sea Slytherin o la tienda de tus abuelos, avísanos al menos, ¿vale?

Cassandra se encogió de hombros con un ligero desdén.

-¿Por qué iba a querer pasar la noche en otro sitio?

-No sé, ¿no tienes amigas en otras Casas?

-No como para querer dormir en sus dormitorios.

Draco se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarle si no había alguien por ahí que le gustara de una manera especial, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente la respuesta era no. Se notaba en sus ojos. Con lo exigente que era su hija, le costaría encontrar alguien que pudiera cumplir los requisitos _sine qua non. _

-Aun así, ya sabes, si lo haces dínoslo a la abuela o a mí, ¿vale?

-Vale –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. De pronto, dejó atrás del todo su pose indiferente-. Oye, papá, ¿por qué la profesora McGonagall no vuelve a poner Hogwarts bajo el Fidelius? Ya sé que tardaría un buen rato en darnos permiso a todos los que estamos aquí dentro, uno a uno, pero valdría la pena, ¿no? Los Parásitos dejarían de vernos, les costaría mucho más atacarnos.

Parecía creer que había encontrado una solución y a Draco le supo mal tener que corregirla.

-Ese no es el problema, Cass. Ya sabes que el Fidelius es un encantamiento que se utiliza para mantener un lugar en secreto, escondido. Tiene un límite, tanto de espacio como de gente. Y ahora mismo, por los refugiados, Hogwarts está por encima de ese límite.

-¿Cuál es?

-Alrededor de tres mil.

-¿Por qué?

Ahora fue Draco el que se encogió de hombros. Había refrescado sus conocimientos teóricos sobre el Fidelius gracias a las discusiones que habían tenido unas semanas atrás en el gabinete de crisis, pero no creía que nadie tuviera una respuesta a eso.

-Simplemente, es su límite.

Cassandra asintió, dándolo por bueno, pero de pronto frunció el ceño, mirando a algo que estaba por detrás de él.

-Papá…

Draco se giró rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la varita, pero no llegó a empuñarla. Una nube de lechuzas estaba dejando el castillo. No lo entendía, ¿a qué venía aquello? Nadie le había informado de ningún plan que implicara poner a trabajar a todas las lechuzas del castillo. Y además, los Parásitos solían atacar a todas las lechuzas que veían, así que no eran un medio de comunicación muy fiable.

-Bájate del caballo y ven conmigo –le ordenó a su hija.

Ella obedeció y le dio una palmada a Reina para enviarla hacia las cuadras. Draco esperó a que Cassandra saliera del cercado y echó a andar con ella hacia el castillo sin perder de vista las lechuzas. No volaban muy alto. Pronto vio que ni siquiera salían de los límites de Hogwarts. Se estaban posando junto los adolescentes que pululaban en ese momento por el exterior. En cuanto vio que llevaban una carta en la pata empezó a sospechar por fin de qué iba todo aquello. McGonagall estaba realmente decidida a mantener la normalidad, por lo que parecía.

A Cassandra también le llegó su carta.

-Es la lista de libros para el curso que viene –dijo con sorpresa. Draco puso su mejor cara de poker, pretendiendo que no encontraba nada de extraordinario en aquello-. ¿En serio vamos a empezar las clases otra vez en septiembre?

-Si los Parásitos todavía siguen ahí fuera, supongo que organizarán las clases como al final del curso pasado. Tendrás que admitir que fue buena idea.

-Sí, supongo… Pero no podemos comprar los libros.

-Tendrás que usar los de algún alumno que vaya a pasar a sexto. Pídeselos a los Scamander o a…

-¿Quieres que gaste libros de texto _usados_? –chilló, horrorizada y Draco no supo si echarse a reír o enfadarse con ella. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cassandra chasqueó la lengua-. Lo siento, ya sé, la situación es complicada…

-Los arreglaremos bien –la consoló, intentando dejar claro también que consideraba el tema de los libros zanjado.

Cassandra no discutió y volvió a mirar la carta.

-¿Crees que va a haber prefectos?

-Probablemente –contestó. Suponía que McGonagall no iba a ponerse tímida a esas alturas.

Los ojos azules de su hija se entrecerraron con disgusto.

-Pues si hay prefectos, McGonagall no me ha elegido a mí.

Draco suspiró, no demasiado sorprendido.

-Anda, no hagas caso –dijo, apretándole el hombro-. Probablemente la profesora McGonagall cree que ahora debes concentrarte en tus clases con Trelawney. Eso es mucho más importante que ser prefecto, te lo aseguro.

Por supuesto, le parecía injusto, pero tal y como estaban las cosas realmente no podía sentir mucho interés por quién iba a ser prefecto o no al curso siguiente. De hecho, se contentaba con que _hubiera _un curso siguiente. Pero viendo que Cassandra se había decepcionado un poco decidió ir al castillo a buscar a Scorpius, porque McGonagall también habría nombrado a los Premios Anuales y Draco estaba seguro de que no habría elegido a su hijo. Probablemente a Albus y a su prima Rose.

Acertaba a medias. Albus era el Premio Anual, pero no compartía el honor con Rose, sino con Seren. Lily, por su parte, había sido nombrada prefecto de quinto. Sin embargo, ni estos estaban dando saltos de júbilo ni Scorpius parecía demasiado fastidiado por no haber conseguido ser Premio Anual. Por lo visto ellos también estaban de acuerdo en que tras perder al veinte por ciento de la población mágica y encontrarse rodeados de Parásitos, ser o no prefecto era una cuestión de menor importancia. Y de hecho, cuando Harry les dijo a sus hijos que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ellos, Lily dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Cassandra, que estaba con ellos durante esa conversación, la miró con pena y a Draco le dolió pensar que sus hijos sabían perfectamente lo que era perder a una madre.

-He de admitir que me sorprende que McGonagall haya nombrado prefectos y Premios Anuales para el próximo curso –le dijo a Harry más tarde-. No sé si admirar su optimismo o preocuparme por su salud mental.

Harry le dio un codazo amistoso.

-No seas malo… Mira, yo lo que sé es que al menos los chavales hoy están hablando de prefectos, no de ataques de los Parásitos. Me alegra que puedan aún hablar de las cosas que deberían hablar los chicos de su edad, ¿entiendes?

Y a veces, pensó Draco, Harry también lo sorprendía con comentarios como aquel, tan intuitivos y acertados. Porque tenía razón, por supuesto. Eso era lo que McGonagall seguía tratando de darles a los alumnos de Hogwarts, la posibilidad de sentirse como chicos normales de su edad, dentro de las circunstancias. Y no era un regalo nada desdeñable.

* * *

Albus se alegró al ver que la decepción de Scorpius por no haber sido elegido Premio Anual no le impedía perder de vista lo más importante de aquel asunto.

-Tendremos nuestro propio dormitorio –susurró Scorpius, casi en éxtasis-. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Los dos solos?

Se lo imaginaba, lo había hecho desde que había conocido la noticia. No podía ni concebir que McGonagall quisiera reinstaurar las reglas sobre los dormitorios mientras durara el asedio. Y eso quería decir que a nadie le importaría que Scorpius se instalara en aquel cuarto con él.

Albus lo besó con entusiasmo, apretándose contra él.

-Vamos a celebrarlo.

Decidieron irse a Slytherin porque no tenían ganas de subir escaleras. Iban besándose, caminado a trompicones y Albus estaba cada vez más caliente. Habría podido hacerlo con él allí mismo, pero no le sorprendió que Scorpius se lo quitara de encima y empezara a arreglarse la ropa rápidamente cuando escucharon voces.

-Al, vamos –susurró medio riendo, intentando ponerle bien la camiseta-. Hay que mantener la compostura.

-Yo no –replicó Al, divertido-. No soy un sangrepura estirado.

-Yo no soy un sangrepura estirado –protestó Scorpius, todavía en voz baja. Luego habló en tono normal para saludar a los dos chicos con los que se estaban cruzando y volvió a los susurros en cuanto los dejaron atrás-. Los Malfoy no vamos por ahí dando espectáculos.

Albus no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

-Sí, claro, por eso medio Hogwarts te vio en pelotas el otro día.

Scorpius abrió la boca con indignación.

-Qué golpe más bajo, ¡eso fue un accidente!

Todavía riendo, Albus le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le besó en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Lo siento.

Lo miró con afecto, esperando que no se hubiera enfadado. Sabía que, sobre todo, le avergonzaba que su padre hubiera tenido que llamarle la atención, aunque Draco en realidad sólo le había dicho que fuera más cuidadoso y no olvidara la facilidad con la que los Malfoy podían acabar en primera página.

-Eso no significa que quiera dar un espectáculo pornográfico por las mazmorras.

-Bueno, para ser justos aún no había llegado a pornográfico, pero de acuerdo, me contendré.

Scorpius le sonrió y también le dio un beso rápido.

-No tendremos que contenernos demasiado, vamos.

En la Sala Común había unos Slytherin que les vieron llegar sin demasiada curiosidad. Albus, como hacía siempre, le echó un vistazo al gran ventanal que daba al lago, esperando ver algo interesante, pero en ese momento no había ni peces a la vista. Cuando entró en el dormitorio de Scorpius, que aún era el de sexto, ya se había olvidado del lago, sólo quería meterse en la cama con él cuanto antes.

Ahora que estaban solos, Scorpius ya no era tan remilgado y después de echar un hechizo para que no pudieran escucharlos, lo empujó hacia la cama mientras empezaba a besarlo. Albus le devolvió el beso con ganas, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo respondía. Llevaba sólo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, pero todo le molestaba. ¿Por qué llevaban ropa? Tras asegurarse de que las cortinas del dosel estaban bien cerradas, Albus empezó a desnudar a Scorpius como pudo, primero la camiseta, luego los pantalones. Scorpius hacía lo mismo y se ayudaban mutuamente sin dejar de besarse.

Albus aún no se había acostumbrado del todo eso, a estar completamente desnudo con Scorpius, a estar en una cama. Le encantaba notar todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, piel con piel, de la cabeza a los pies. Albus pasó las manos por su espalda, por sus hombros, por su pelo, y se estremeció cuando Scorpius le mordisqueó el cuello. Le encantaba eso, perderse en lo que estaba sintiendo, olvidarse de todo lo gris y horrible que había al otro lado de las cortinas. Sólo hormigueos, calor, ondas de placer, jadeos.

Scorpius se colocó entre sus piernas y Albus las abrió para dejarle más espacio. Estaba impaciente por tenerlo dentro. Scorpius alargó el brazo para coger su varita y se lanzó en la mano derecha un hechizo lubricante; después tocó los dedos de Albus, dejándoselos resbaladizos y bajó la vista sugestivamente hacia su propia erección.

-Anda, pónmelo tú.

Si hubiera estado bajo la Imperius no habría obedecido más rápido. Albus comenzó a acariciarle la polla, caliente y dura, resbaladiza a medida que el lubricante se iba extendiendo. Scorpius se mordió los labios y echó un momento la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la garganta. Había algo vulnerable y desnudo en su expresión que hizo que el pecho de Albus pareciera a punto de estallar de ternura y deseo.

-No me canso de verte así…

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso espero.

Su mano se perdió entre las piernas de Albus y éste sintió un par de dedos resbaladizos insinuándose en la hendidura de sus nalgas, acariciándolo sin llegar a penetrarlo. Scorpius se inclinó y le dio un lento lametón desde la base de la polla hasta la punta.

-Joder, Scorpius –exclamó, con voz ahogada.

Scorpius sonrió de nuevo y sus dedos presionaron por fin contra su entrada, abriéndolo para él, y la intensa intimidad de ese momento le hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo. Los dedos empezaron a moverse, relajando los músculos, preparándolo y Albus gimió cuando alcanzaron su próstata, cuando volvieron a alcanzarla. Sus manos buscaron algo a lo que aferrarse: las sábanas, sus propios muslos. Scorpius continuó, añadió otro dedo, le dio otro lametón. Albus, jadeante, empezó a mover las caderas hacia él, ansioso de más. Cada vez que Scorpius le tocaba en ese punto en su interior, su cuerpo parecía lanzar un grito de júbilo.

-Dime cuándo estás listo…

A Albus se le escapó un resoplido de risa.

-Estaba listo ya en ese pasillo.

Scorpius rió entre dientes y retiró los dedos, dándole una palmadita en la cadera.

-De acuerdo…

Su culo se contrajo un momento, echándolo de menos. No podía esperar a sentirlo de nuevo dentro de él, pero cuando Scorpius empezó a colocarse entre sus piernas lo detuvo.

-Espera, quiero que probemos de otra manera.

Scorpius se retiró con curiosidad y él se puso a cuatro patas. Nunca lo habían hecho así y de repente se preguntó si no parecería un poco ridículo, ahí con el culo al aire, pero cuando giró la cabeza y vio la expresión de Scorpius, que tenía los ojos clavados en su culo de un modo que recordaba al de un vampiro hambriento mirando un cuello, se puso aún más caliente.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Scorpius, lamiéndose los labios mientras le acariciaba las nalgas como si fuera la primera vez-. Bien…

Parecía hipnotizado; Albus no pudo evitarlo y le dedicó una sacudida de trasero.

-Es sólo un culo, Scorp…

Scorpius parpadeó, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Sólo un culo? –Se colocó tras él, arrodillado, y lo masajeó, lo abrió-. No sabes lo que dices, es mucho más que eso… Es una maravilla. –Albus gimió al notar la presión de la polla de Scorpius abriéndose paso dentro de él y echó las caderas atrás para recibirlo-. Ahora mismo… es lo más importante… de todo el universo.

Todo lo que Albus pudo hacer fue lanzar otro gemido ahogado. Le temblaban las rodillas; no, todo su cuerpo temblaba, deliciosamente invadido por Scorpius. Después de un momento, éste empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de él. Albus se aseguró de plantar bien las manos sobre el colchón para no perder el equilibrio y pronto se encontró siguiendo su ritmo; podía moverse más que cuando estaba boca arriba, con las piernas sobre los hombros de Scorpius, y eso le gustaba.

-Oh, Dios, sí…

-¿Así está bien?

-¿Tú qué… crees? –Scorpius soltó un resoplido de risa a sus espaldas-. Un poco más arriba, Scorp… Ah… Sí, ahí… Oh_, Dios_…

Las piernas le temblaban aún más y se le metía el sudor en los ojos y no habría parado por todo el oro del mundo. Scorpius le aferró con más fuerza las caderas y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Albus ya no podía hablar, lo único que le importaba era el placer que le desbordaba, que le elevaba. Tras él, Scorpius gruñía y sus gruñidos se mezclaban con los suyos, con el chirrido de los muelles y el choque de sus cuerpos. Quiso suplicarle que no se detuviera, pero no le salieron las palabras y se consoló pensando que Scorpius no querría parar, todo era demasiado bueno para que quisiera parar. Más, más, más. Y entonces la mano de Scorpius se cerró sobre su polla, moviéndose arriba y abajo y antes de darse cuenta Albus se encontró ahogando un grito, vaciándose sobre las sábanas mientras el orgasmo le hacía tensarse de cabeza a los pies. Los brazos le fallaron y exhausto, flotando aún, se dejó caer sobre la cama; parecía como si Scorpius aún estuviera haciendo brotar chispas en su interior, prolongando el placer.

-Oh, joder –exclamó Scorpius, apoyando el pecho en su espalda.

Su respiración, cálida y fría a la vez, estremecía la piel sudorosa entre sus omoplatos. Pasados unos segundos, cuando consiguió reunir fuerzas, Albus se giró y Scorpius se movió un poco y los dos quedaron abrazados. El corazón de Scorpius todavía latía rápidamente; Albus lo notaba tamborilear sobre su pecho.

-¿Te ha gustado así?

Scorpius dio un suspiro maravillado.

-Me cuesta creer que haya una manera que no vaya a gustarme.

Albus se echó a reír suavemente, acariciándole el hombro, el cabello.

-¿Verdad? Sí, así también está muy bien, lo malo es que no te veo la cara. –Scorpius alzó la cabeza un momento y Albus paseó la vista por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos grises-. Me gusta verte la cara.

Scorpius sonrió y le besó cariñosamente.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrás instalarte en el dormitorio del Premio Anual?

-No creo que hagamos el cambio hasta que empiece el curso.

-¿Has visto la habitación? ¿Crees que podremos agrandar la cama?

-No la he visto, pero imagino que habrá sitio de sobra. No debe de ser muy diferente a la habitación en la que están durmiendo nuestros padres.

-Hummmm –dijo, sonando interesado-. Creo que podríamos hasta meter dos escritorios en una habitación así… O por lo menos hacer uno algo más grande para que podamos usar los dos a la vez.

Era un poco tonto hacer planes sobre una habitación que todavía no habían visto siquiera, pero Albus se dejó llevar, dándose cuenta de lo agradable que era esperar algo con ilusión. No lo había hecho desde que había empezado el asedio. Su viaje por el mundo con Scorpius sonaba tan irreal en esos momentos que casi no podía ni creer en él, pero el dormitorio compartido parecía una promesa sólida.

* * *

Harry observó a los Parásitos que trabajaban alrededor del edificio que escondía al Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer estaban muy interesados en entrar; madam Shadows aseguraba que jamás lo conseguirían, que lo había sellado de tal manera que sólo ella sería capaz de bajar todas esas defensas. A aquellas alturas Harry no creía mucho en absolutos, pero era cierto que habían pasado dos meses desde el Gran Desmaius y los Parásitos seguían sin poder acceder al Ministerio.

Los Parásitos actuaban sin esconderse; los muggles pasaban por su lado sin mirarlos, sin verlos. El atentado al Caldero debería haberles enseñado ya que la guerra todavía no había terminado, pero no parecían tomarse esa amenaza muy en serio todavía, a juzgar por la falta de vigilancia. Quizás pensaban que no iban a atacarlos allí. Harry aspiraba a hacerles cambiar de idea pronto; de momento, le venía bien que esos cabrones se creyeran en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia.

-Voy a hacerlo –cuchicheó, girándose hacia su derecha, donde sabía que estaba Draco.

-De acuerdo, estamos listos.

Harry asintió, aunque sabía que nadie podía verlo debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad, y dejó atrás a Draco y a Celeste Robards mientras cruzaba la calle para acercarse a los Parásitos. Iba con la varita en la mano, atento a cualquier señal que indicara que estaban notando que se acercaba. Pero seguían a lo suyo, hablando entre ellos. Y uno de ellos era Cavensham, ese Inefable traidor… Harry no lo había visto desde que había huido del Ministerio, años atrás, pero seguía siendo el hombrecillo de escaso pelo gris que recordaba. Viéndolo ahí en la calle, con su aspecto inofensivo, Harry apenas pudo contener las ganas de mandarle una maldición. Se merecía ver sus tripas esparcidas por toda la acera. Por desgracia, aquello también tendría que esperar.

Cuando llegó al borde de la acera, esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y parara el tráfico y después se acurrucó detrás de un coche aparcado. Luego levantó un poco la Capa, lo suficiente para sacar la mano con la varita y poder apuntar a Cavensham.

El hechizo localizador le dio en plena espalda. Los Inefables de Hogwarts habían creado una versión de ese hechizo que no producía esa sensación de agua fría en la nuca y ni Cavensham ni los tipos que había con él notaron nada raro. Harry lanzó otro hechizo localizador sobre otro Parásito, uno con aspecto de español o de italiano; tampoco hubo problemas. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Harry regresó con cuidado al sitio en el que le esperaban Draco y Celeste.

-Hecho –susurró.

Como habían planeado se alejaron hasta dos calles más abajo, sorteando a los muggles; sólo entonces se volvieron visibles de nuevo y rápidamente, se Aparecieron en lo alto de un edificio cercano donde aguardaban Enoch Deverill y Miriam Siegel, la BIM.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó Miriam.

-Sí, le he puesto el localizador a Cavensham y al Parásito que parece italiano.

Deverill sacó dos diapasones del bolsillo de su chaqueta y Harry lanzó dos encantamientos sobre ellos, vinculándolos a los hechizos localizadores que llevaban los Parásitos. Quien tuviera uno de esos diapasones podría seguir al Parásito correspondiente; Deverill se quedó uno y Miriam, el otro.

-Nos vemos en el castillo –dijo ella.

-Tened cuidado.

A su señal, él, Draco y Celeste se Aparecieron a la entrada del túnel de los goblins. Tras decir las contraseñas, hicieron aparecer sus escobas con la varita y se subieron en ellas para recorrer el túnel. Harry iba callado, calculando las posibilidades de que lo que acababan de hacer diera algún fruto. Los Parásitos sabían cómo evitar ser seguidos, con aquellos hechizos anuladores que seguramente aún tenían alrededor de algunos pueblos. Y antes o después, alguien se daría cuenta de que Cavensham y el italiano llevaban encima hechizos de seguimiento.

Pero también era posible que Miriam y Deverill consiguieran seguir a esos Parásitos hasta las cercanías de su cuartel general. Y si no lo conseguían, con un poco de suerte todavía tendrían la posibilidad de capturar a Cavensham cuando estuviera a su alcance. Estaba seguro de que a los Parásitos no les haría ninguna gracia perder a su Inefable.

Todo dependía de lo rápido que descubrieran esos hechizos localizadores.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del túnel renovaron su Murificatio, por si había francotiradores invisibles al otro lado de la cúpula que cubría Hogwarts y salieron al campo de quidditch. Harry miró automáticamente hacia las almenas; no había más gente de lo normal vigilando el campamento de los Parásitos. Y más allá de las tiendas de los refugiados había chavales jugando al fútbol. Sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente.

Tras avisar a los niños y los demás de su vuelta, Draco y él fueron a reunirse con el resto del gabinete para contarles cómo había ido todo. Probablemente les tocaría esperar unas horas hasta que Deverill o Miriam tuvieran algo que decir, sobre todo si Cavensham y los Parásitos que estaban con él se quedaban trabajando hasta tarde.

-Esperemos que salga bien –dijo madam Shadows-. Les aseguro que me causaría un placer especial capturar a ese gusano traidor.

Harry asintió para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

-Pero si no sale bien, probaremos otra cosa. La seguridad que han colocado en el callejón Diagon y en otros sitios no les va a salvar de más ataques. –Esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Ellos nos necesitan vivos, pero nosotros no tenemos esas limitaciones.

-De todos modos, jefe Potter, creo que usted y el señor Malfoy deberían limitar más sus salidas –dijo Belahouel-. Ellos saben que ustedes dos están en el castillo; si les ven ahí fuera sabrán que podemos salir.

-Ese es un riesgo inevitable. Los únicos a los que podemos mandar a esas misiones en el exterior son también los que habitualmente luchan contra los Parásitos cuando les da por atacarnos. Nos conocemos las caras.

Minerva tomó la palabra.

-Hay una de esas misiones que me gustaría proponer. Como saben, estoy decidida a comenzar el nuevo curso el uno de septiembre, pero los futuros alumnos de primero no tienen varitas.

-Los Parásitos saquearon Ollivander –le recordó Harry, lanzándole una mirada rápida al descendiente del anciano.

-Sí, lo sé. Y también saquearon una tienda de varitas de Estados Unidos antes de la Cuarentena, ¿no? Por no hablar de las que les quitaron a los que secuestraron. Están armando a muchos magos nuevos cada día, pero no creo que hayan gastado todas las varitas que tienen, ni mucho menos. Propongo que se las robemos. –Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; Harry se encontró dividido entre la admiración y su preocupación por si Draco tenía razón sobre el estado mental de Minerva, después de todo-. Nuestros alumnos tendrán varitas y ellos, no. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio bastante significativos, pero después del primer momento de sorpresa, a Harry le gustaba cada vez más la idea.

-Eso no suena fácil, Minerva –dijo Shadows-. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso?

-La Improntis –contestó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

La Improntis… Había un millón de cosas que podían conseguir con esa maldición, al menos mientras los Parásitos no descubrieran que lo estaban usando contra ellos.

-Sí –dijo Minerva, evidentemente complacida con la rapidez con la que Hermione había adivinado sus intenciones-. Propongo que atrapemos a un Parásito, lo pongamos bajo la Improntis y le ordenemos que nos lleve las varitas a algún sitio predeterminado.

-Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil –exclamó McDougal, sorprendido.

Draco intervino con expresión calculadora.

-Los Parásitos suelen moverse en grupos grandes, pero quizás si nos colocamos a la salida muggle del Caldero o a las afueras de Hogsmeade…

Antes o después caería alguno. Harry descubrió, sin embargo, que no quería esperar. Le estaba dando vueltas al plan de Minerva y creía que había una manera más rápida de hacerlo, una que les permitiría también confirmar algo importante.

-Nos colaremos en su campamento.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Draco, girándose hacia él.

Estaba claro que lo consideraba una locura y a juzgar por las caras de los demás, no era el único, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Ya saben que creemos que hemos encontrado los puntos débiles en sus defensas. Es un dato vital de cara a futuras batallas y necesitamos saber con certeza si podemos entrar sin que se den cuenta o no. Pensábamos mandar a alguien a comprobarlo, así que ¿por qué no hacer las dos cosas a la vez?

-Pero es peligroso, Harry –dijo Hermione, muy seria-. Si mandamos a alguien y lo pillan, lo van a tener muy difícil para escapar de allí.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr antes o después. Además, el momento más delicado será precisamente el de entrada y en ese caso, escapar no será tan difícil.

-¿Quién sabe hacer la Improntis? –preguntó Pellegrino, la enviada estadounidense de la CIM.

-Varios de mis Inefables.

-Y el profesor Zabini –añadió Minerva-. La aprendió cuando los Parásitos la usaron con nuestros alumnos.

-Madam Shadows, me gustaría discutir luego con usted sobre cuál sería el mejor candidato para esta misión.

Harry no miró a Draco al decir eso. Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con él tranquilamente, a solas. Porque ya fuera acompañado de Blaise o de un Inefable, él iba a ir también. Necesitaba hacerlo, darles ese golpe personalmente en medio de su jodido campamento, donde se sentían tan seguros de sí mismos.


	3. Peleas

**NdA**:Gracias por leer y comentar!

El otro día se me olvidó decir que corregí un error del primer capi. Victoire Weasley NO está prisionera de los Parásitos, se encuentra en Hogwarts.

Capítulo 3 **Peleas**

Harry salió de la reunión pensando en cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar con Draco de sus intenciones, pero Draco decidió por él.

-Harry, ¿me acompañas un momento? –dijo, con esa sonrisa blanda que solía usar con los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Claro.

Era obvio que había deducido por sí solo lo que Harry estaba planeando hacer y que no le gustaba. Sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de que tenía que ser así, le siguió preparándose mentalmente para la discusión. Draco le condujo hasta una esquina del pasillo y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca le dirigió una mirada que parecía despreocupada, casual.

-No va a ser una misión fácil, ¿verdad? ¿A quién vas a mandar? Williamson parece una buena opción, es competente.

Harry lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo estaba intentando; ellos dos solían hablar las cosas de manera más directa.

-No voy a mandar a nadie. Voy a ir yo.

Draco forzó una sonrisa untuosa.

-Vamos, Harry, tú no puedes ir. Eres demasiado valioso.

-Y tú estás hablándome como si hubieras sido poseído por Cornelius Fudge. –Draco frunció el ceño-. Mira, Draco, si soy valioso, como tú dices, es porque sé luchar bien. Por eso soy un buen candidato. Y además, la manera más segura de entrar allí es con la Capa de Invisibilidad y no quiero confiársela a nadie más.

-El gabinete nunca te dejará.

Harry bufó con desprecio.

-El gabinete no tiene poder para impedírmelo. –A Draco no le gustó _nada_ aquella respuesta y Harry suavizó rápidamente el tono, sabiendo que lo peor que podía hacer era convertirlo en un desafío. No quería pelearse con él, quería que lo entendiera-. Escucha, comprendo que estés preocupado y te prometo que tendré cuidado. De verdad. Pero a veces tengo que arriesgar mi vida. Es mi trabajo y más en medio de una guerra.

-Harry…

-Lo siento, Draco, está decidido.

Draco agachó la cabeza, ocultándole sus emociones. Intentándolo al menos, porque Harry sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza; había pasado por eso con Ginny, todos los aurores lo habían hecho, con la gente que les quería. En la Academia aconsejaban como tratar la situación. Y él también se asustaba cuando las personas a las que amaba corrían peligro, sabía lo que era estar en el otro lado.

-Entonces iré contigo –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Por qué no? –exclamó, dando un respingo.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Porque no necesito niñera! –Harry respiró hondo. Calmarse, tenía que calmarse-. Draco, cuantos menos seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de pasar inadvertidos. Y en esta misión, prefiero llevarme a Seamus o alguien de la academia.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mí?

-Para lo que vamos a hacer, no. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a la más mínima señal de problemas en el campamento irías directo a ayudarme. Y necesito a alguien que pueda mantener la cabeza fría y analizar si realmente necesito ayuda o no.

-Y lo que piense yo no importa –dijo, con resentimiento.

-Importa –dijo Harry, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Pero no cambia las cosas. No este tipo de cosas. Es mi trabajo.

Draco lo miraba ahora fijamente, sus labios fruncidos con disgusto. Podría haberle empezado a llamar Cararrajada en cualquier momento. Harry le mantuvo la mirada; no tenía intención de dar su brazo a torcer aunque Draco reaccionara mal. No _podía _dar su brazo a torcer.

La alarma que indicaba que los Parásitos se estaban preparando para un ataque rompió bruscamente el cruce de miradas.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde –le advirtió Draco.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido carente de humor.

-Eso espero.

* * *

La elfina chillaba por encima del ruido de las sirenas y se estiraba de las orejas.

-La amita Cassandra debe ponerse a salvo. ¡Nica tiene que proteger a la amita!

-¡Un momento! – Merlín, ¿es que los elfos no podían mantener la calma un poco? ¡La estaba asustando aún más! Cassandra desmontó rápidamente y empujó a Reina hacia los establos, sin molestarse en quitarle la silla de montar. Lo haría después, cuando pasara el ataque-. Quédate ahí dentro, Reina. No te asustes, ¿vale? Volveré pronto.

La yegua obedeció y ella salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguida de la elfina. No era la única, todos los que habían estado fuera en el momento en el que había sonado la alarma estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cassandra miró hacia arriba, temiendo encontrarse a los Parásitos sobre escobas. No se veía a nadie, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran allí, ocultos bajo hechizos de invisibilidad.

-¡Eh, Cassandra! –Eran los Scamander, corriendo junto a ella-. ¿Estabas con Reina? ¿Te ha dado tiempo a llevarla al establo?

-Sí.

Cassandra escuchó voces por encima de ella y al mirar hacia arriba de nuevo se dio cuenta de que eran magos y brujas sobre escobas, preparándose para defender el castillo. Su padre debía de estar entre ellos y quizás incluso Scorpius. Trató de encontrar a alguno de los dos con la mirada, pero se movían demasiado rápido y ella tenía que seguir corriendo.

-¡No pierdan la calma! –exclamó uno de los magos en escoba-. Protéjanse con el Murificatio si hace más de una hora que lo usaron. Recuerden el hechizo anti-llamas.

Eran cosas que ya sabían, pero a Cassandra le tranquilizó escucharlas. Pronto pudo cruzar la puerta del castillo y todavía acompañada de los Scamander se fue a buscar a su abuela Narcissa, como sabía que debía hacer. Allí dentro las cosas no estaban precisamente tranquilas, pero no había tanto nerviosismo como en el exterior. La protección de los muros de piedra les hacía sentirse a todos un poco más seguros.

-Treinta de septiembre, Lys.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Cassandra, sin dejar de caminar.

-Nuestro cumpleaños. Ese día seremos mayores de edad.

-Y podremos luchar contra los Parásitos si todavía hace falta –añadió Lysander. Ahora era fácil distinguirlos, gracias a la cicatriz de su ojo.

-Sí, nuestra madre no quiere que peleemos si no es absolutamente necesario, pero es una tontería porque ya nos tocó luchar contra ellos en segundo. ¿Verdad, Lys?

-Sí, yo hasta castré a uno.

Cassandra, encantada, le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Castraste a un Parásito?

-Iba a llevarse a mi hermano.

Enfrentarse a un Parásito o incluso matarlo era una cosa, pero castrarlo era más… perverso. En el sentido más fascinante de la palabra. Cassandra nunca habría imaginado que un Hufflepuff tuviera lo que hay que tener para hacer algo así.

-No está mal –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Era un consuelo recordar que en Hogwarts había tanta gente capaz de herir o matar a los Parásitos, de devolver el golpe. Un consuelo que resultaba especialmente satisfactorio cuando se disponían a enfrentarse a ellos.

* * *

La discusión con Draco aún resonaba en el fondo de su mente, pero en ese momento Harry sólo estaba pendiente de las idas y venidas de los Parásitos. De vez en cuando recibía patronus de los otros vigías, que observaban otras secciones del campamento. ¿A qué vendría todo aquello? Quería descubrirlo de una vez para saber a qué atenerse. De pronto vio que los Parásitos comenzaban a marcharse con la Aparición y casi al momento, le llegó un patronus de Williamson.

-¡Jefe, entre el Bosque y el lago! Los Parásitos están acercando una máquina a la muralla.

Había algunos magos y brujas vigilando ese flanco con él y Harry se dirigió hacia Deverill.

-Quedaos aquí y aseguraos de que no es una distracción para atacar por este flanco –ordenó.

Después mandó un patronus a la patrulla que había siempre apostada en el lago y les instó a mantener la posición pasara lo que pasara. Un momento después, se subió a la escoba y acompañado de la gárgola Krant, se fue volando en cuestión de segundos hacia Williamson. El auror estaba organizando a la gente para defender la zona incluso antes de saber qué hacía aquella maldita máquina. Harry vio enseguida que los Parásitos parecían muy numerosos y supo que allí estaban aquellos a los que había visto usar la Aparición menos de un minuto antes.

Sir Nick Casi Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario habían resultado ser unos valiosos consejeros a la hora de ayudarles a defender el castillo; una de las cosas que habían hecho era instruirles sobre el modo de construir y usar ballestas. Eran mucho más fáciles que utilizar que un arco y como no estaban cargadas con magia, las flechas podían cruzar las barreras de Hogwarts, como sucedía con la catapulta de Mei. Nadie en Hogwarts era precisamente Guillermo Tell, pero no necesitaban alcanzar a nadie entre ceja y ceja. Las flechas que pensaban lanzarles a los Parásitos eran incendiarias.

-¡Disparad cuando lleguéis a las marcas! –exclamó Williamson, mientras todos los que iban armados con ballestas corrían o volaban hacia el muro en el que se arremolinaban los Parásitos.

Las primeras flechas comenzaron a volar antes de que los Parásitos hubieran puesto en funcionamiento su máquina. Harry vio cómo un par de flechas atravesaban, seguramente por casualidad, a dos de esos desgraciados y las otras cayeron al suelo, prendiendo enseguida. Los Parásitos que habían nacido con magia sabían usar el hechizo que anulaba los efectos del fuego, pero los que tenían magia robada sólo habían aprendido a hacerlo desde la primera oleada de flechas incendiarias, unas semanas atrás y no todos eran estudiantes rápidos. Harry escuchó gritos de alarma y dolor y olió a carne quemada. Sin embargo, el grueso del grupo continuó y colocaron la máquina contra la pared.

Un ruido terrible lo envolvió todo.

Harry tenía la sensación de estar dentro de una campana que no dejaba de sonar. La vibración era tan intensa que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sobre la escoba y tuvo que aterrizar como pudo. El ruido le impedía pensar, pero consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para lanzarse un conjuro que lo amortiguara. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando? Pronto se dio cuenta de que el ruido y la vibración no eran el ataque en sí, sino las consecuencias de lo que aquella máquina le estuviera haciendo el muro. Y lo más lógico era pensar que lo que querían, sencillamente, era echarlo abajo.

No sabía si era posible, pero no iba a quedarse a esperar a averiguarlo.

-¡Hay que destruir esa máquina! –exclamó, señalando en esa dirección.

Magos y brujas atacaron con denuedo, lanzando más flechas, acercándose a la barrera mágica lo suficiente como para hacer aparecer las armas arrojadizas que preparaban para ocasiones como esa, desde simples piedras amontonadas bajo la muralla hasta pequeños viales de pociones corrosivas. Los Parásitos disparaban con armas de fuego, pero todos los defensores de Hogwarts llevaban encima el Murificatio desde que Harry había ordenado la prealerta. Fue Krant quien atravesó la barrera y se lanzó contra la máquina, un ataque casi suicida porque entre los Parásitos había gente capaz de destruir una gárgola. Harry vio uno de esos conjuros, como grandes y blancos círculos concéntricos, pasando a centímetros escasos de Krant.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Williamson.

Aunque Harry se había protegido los oídos para no ensordecer por el ruido de la máquina contra el muro y la magia de Hogwarts, aún era capaz de oír y escuchó al momento los chillidos de los Parásitos.

Eran los elfos. El túnel de los goblins les permitía de nuevo Aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts. Sus chorros de energía barrían a los Parásitos, dejando a más de uno inconsciente y obligándolos a dividir sus fuerzas aún más. Eso le permitió a Krant lanzarse de nuevo contra la máquina y Harry trastabilló cuando la enloquecedora vibración cesó de pronto.

-¡Retroceded! ¡Elfos de Hogwarts, retirada!

Los Parásitos gritaban y lanzaban hechizos impotentes que se estrellaban contra la barrera sin causar daño, disparaban balas que no podían atravesar los Murificatio, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse a sorpresas desagradables ni perder a los elfos, que ahora mismo eran, como Krant, sus armas más valiosas. Como para corroborar sus temores, los Parásitos les echaron unas latas por encima de las murallas de piedra que comenzaron a dejar escapar gas. Los magos que estaban más cerca de esas latas cayeron al suelo al momento, con terribles temblores.

Harry creó un viento huracanado y envió todo aquel gas hacia los Parásitos. Williamson, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de poner a las víctimas en estasis antes de que murieran. Harry no sabía qué era ese gas, pero estaba claro que actuaba rápida, mortalmente.

-¡No los toquéis! –exclamó una medibruja que había estado atendiendo a los heridos desde una distancia segura. Corría hacia ellos y Harry vio que Lucy Weasley y un medimago se estaban acercando a toda prisa sobre sus escobas.

Aquellas latas habían sido el último gesto de ataque de los Parásitos, quienes al parecer, sin máquina preferían la retirada. Harry suponía que podía considerarse una victoria, pues, pero aún estaba preocupado por los magos y brujas envenenados por el gas. Uno de ellos era Anthony Goldstein; parecía ya prácticamente muerto.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Se pondrán bien?

-No lo sabemos aún –contestó la medibruja, mientras organizaba el traslado de los heridos.

Harry apretó los dientes un momento y mandó patronus a los otros vigías, hablándoles de las bombas de gas venenoso para que tuvieran cuidado y preguntándoles también si allí estaban teniendo problemas. Sus patronus de respuesta informaron de que todo estaba tranquilo. Los Parásitos parecían haber condicionado su ataque al éxito de su máquina y Krant había imposibilitado esa opción. Ya sólo quedaba preocuparse por los heridos.

Los rifirrafes contra los Parásitos siempre se saldaban con algunos heridos y, en ocasiones, alguna muerte. Pocos eran los días en los que no había una pequeña multitud angustiada arremolinada frente a la puerta de alguna enfermería. Mientras esperaban noticias, Hermione y lo que quedaban de la BIM estaban investigando por Internet para tratar de averiguar qué era ese gas exactamente a juzgar por los efectos que causaba. Las respuestas que estaban encontrando no eran muy tranquilizadoras. Las noticias que llegaban de los que habían sido envenenados por el gas, tampoco.

De los siete afectados, dos de ellos, entre ellos Tony Goldstein, murieron antes de caer la noche y los medimagos dijeron que un tercero tenía lesiones cerebrales irreversibles. Harry sabía que habían ganado esa batalla porque inutilizar esa máquina había sido vital, pero aun así era una victoria muy agridulce.

-Está claro que debemos reforzar el hechizo burbuja en nuestros entrenamientos –comentó Hermione después de los entierros, de la cena, todavía sentados a la mesa, allí en uno de los dos comedores nuevos que había preparado Minerva. Luna, Neville y Daphne también estaban con ellos. La presencia de esta última en el grupo no era algo habitual, aunque Harry y Draco comían a veces con ella y sus padres-. No sé, ese tipo de armas es ilegal en el mundo muggle y si lo han robado de algún almacén escondido del ejército no creo que tengan mucho. Pero si cuentan con algún químico capaz de sintetizarlo…

-Bueno, al menos podemos protegernos con el hechizo burbuja –dijo Ron-. Ya no nos van a pillar por sorpresa.

-¿Y si las lanzan contra las tiendas de campaña? –preguntó Daphne.

-Hay gente vigilando por si pasa eso –contestó Harry.

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, relacionados sin duda con los Parásitos o con el pobre Tony y la familia que había dejado atrás en el mundo muggle.

-Creo que era importante detener esa máquina –dijo Hermione en voz baja-. Los Inefables piensan que no sólo trataban de derruir el muro, sino también las barreras de Hogwarts, por eso todo temblaba como en un terremoto. A saber qué habría pasado si lo hubieran conseguido.

-Les habríamos derrotado como derrotamos a los mortífagos –dijo Ron-. Sé que habríamos tenido muchas pérdidas, pero no habríamos dejado que tomaran el castillo. Eso nunca.

No, Harry estaba bastante seguro de eso, pero era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar. Entonces recordó la propuesta de McGonagall. Estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo cuanto antes.

* * *

Draco había perdido las ganas de seguir discutiendo con Harry tras el ataque de los Parásitos. Enfrentarse a ellos siempre le dejaba totalmente exhausto o con la sangre hirviendo de deseo. En aquella ocasión, si quería meterse en la cama era para cerrar los ojos y dormir y olvidarse de todo, incluso de que Harry iba a arriesgar próximamente su vida de la manera más irresponsable que podía imaginar.

-¿Todavía estás enfadado? –le preguntó Harry mientras se desvestían.

-No, Harry, estoy cansado –dijo, algo irritado por la pregunta a pesar de todo-. Y te aseguro que estar o no estar enfadado no es el problema aquí.

-Es lo único que podría solucionar ahora mismo –murmuró Harry, de modo casi inaudible.

Pero Draco lo escuchó y se giró hacia él. Harry también parecía cansado y deprimido; tanto como él, al menos.

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-No.

Draco suspiró.

-Entonces déjalo estar, Harry, no creo que vayamos a solucionar nada esta noche.

No te vayas a dormir enfadado, pareció recordarle la voz de Astoria. Pero como le había dicho a Harry, ese no era el problema. Estaba enfermo de preocupación, harto de verlo arriesgar su vida, harto de que muriera gente que le importaba. No era algo que Harry ni nadie pudiera arreglar con una conversación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ya nada y cuando Draco se metió en la cama, se quedó en su lado, sin buscar el contacto con Harry; en ese momento no habría sido el habitual consuelo, sino el recuerdo de todo lo que podía perder. Pero después de un par de minutos, ya en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Harry.

-No lo entiendo, Draco… Hace unas horas estábamos luchando contra los Parásitos y arriesgando nuestras vidas. Hasta nuestros hijos estaban ahí fuera. No nos gusta, pero sabemos que debe hacerse y lo hacemos. ¿Qué tiene de diferente el plan de las varitas?

-No sé, Harry, ¿que es diez veces más peligroso? ¿Y que te has ofrecido voluntario?

-Tú te has estado ofreciendo voluntario para luchar contra los Parásitos desde hace tiempo. ¿O alguien te obligó a venir conmigo cuando atacaron Comet's Hill? ¿Alguien te ha obligado a luchar hoy?

-No es lo mismo.

-Es lo mismo. Escucha… -Harry se movió, apenas una silueta en la oscuridad, y le sujetó una de las manos-. Intento no hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir, así que te aseguro que pienso cumplir esta: volveré de esta misión. Tienes mi palabra.

Draco contuvo el aliento un instante.

-No puedes prometerlo –dijo, deseando creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Puedo y te lo prometo –replicó con firmeza. Después le besó la mano que todavía sujetaba-. Draco, sé que crees que es peligroso, pero recuerda, si las barreras del campamento saltan lo harán cuando estemos entrando, así que podremos huir con facilidad. Un paso atrás y Aparición. Y si conseguimos entrar estaremos usando la Capa. Es una de las Reliquias, sabes que ni siquiera la Muerte puede encontrarte cuando estás debajo de la Capa. Ninguno de sus hechizos podrá revelar nuestra presencia. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Me tendrás de vuelta.

Draco cerró los ojos, abrumado por todas las emociones que habían despertado en su interior. No iba a conseguir que Harry cambiara de idea; la única opción que le quedaba era aferrarse a su promesa. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para nada más, no en ese momento.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se recostó contra él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y Draco le devolvió el abrazo con algo de ansiedad, como si aferrándose a él pudiera impedir que le pasara algo malo. Era estúpido, Windfield ya le había enseñado que se equivocaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sé que no es fácil –murmuró Harry mientras le acariciaba el costado-. Tampoco lo es para mí, Draco. Nada de esto. Pero tenemos que seguir luchando. No nos queda otro remedio.

* * *

La Inefable escogida para acompañar a Harry y Seamus era Florence Hamilton. Era una mujer de cincuenta años, de ascendencia hindú e impresionantes ojos oscuros, cuya hija iba a clase con Albus, Rose y Scorpius; Harry la había escogido porque además de saber hacer la Improntis, era una animago que podía transformarse en ardilla y eso les iba a permitir colarse en el campamento de los Parásitos con más facilidad.

Harry pensaba que cuantos menos fueran, menos posibilidades habría de que los descubrieran, así que completó el grupo sólo con uno de los elfos de Hogwarts. Había sido una idea de última hora que había dejado a Draco visiblemente más tranquilo.

Sobre medianoche los tres se despidieron de su gente y se encaminaron hacia el túnel de los goblins. No hablaban mucho. Seamus no hablaba mucho en general desde el ataque. No había perdido sólo a Ginny; su madre tampoco se contaba entre los supervivientes y no podía hablar con su padre por culpa de la Cuarentena. Harry no sabía qué habría sido si él si no contara todavía con el apoyo de sus amigos, especialmente de Dean, que era como un hermano para él.

Pero en ese momento, mientras entraba en el túnel, lo que más le importaba era asegurarse de que conseguían poner a un Parásito bajo la Improntis y que regresaban los cuatro sanos y salvos a Hogwarts. Había dejado a tanta gente preocupada detrás…Odiaba ver a Draco y a los niños con esa expresión de miedo mal disimulado en sus ojos.

Como era habitual, hicieron el camino volando en escobas para no tardar tanto. Al otro lado del túnel les esperaban los dos guardias de aquella noche, Williamson y la vígil Blackhill. Normalmente los cuatro aurores de los que Harry disponía no se encargaban de esa tarea, pero en una ocasión como aquella quería que hubiera gente bien preparada y con experiencia en combate defendiendo esa entrada a Hogwarts.

-Recordad –les dijo a todos-; la contraseña es "Torre de Ravenclaw"

Ellos asintieron.

-Buena suerte –susurró Williamson.

La luna apenas había entrado en cuarto creciente, pero las estrellas y las luces lejanas de Hogwarts y del propio campamento de los Parásitos les ayudaban a guiarse por la oscuridad. Primero se aparecieron hasta la mitad de la distancia e hicieron el resto a pie, atentos a cualquier imprevisto. Cuando empezaron a distinguir las tiendas de campaña a lo lejos, Seamus y el elfo se quedaron atrás, medio ocultos tras unos árboles. Harry se cubrió con su Capa de Invisibilidad y la Inefable, tras transformarse en ardilla, se metió también debajo de la Capa y trepó hasta su hombro. Con un hechizo silenciador Harry disimuló el ruido de sus pasos y echó a caminar hacia el campamento de los Parásitos. La mayoría de ellos estaban durmiendo y los que hacían guardia la hacían entre el campamento y el colegio; no esperaban ataques desde la retaguardia. En Hogwarts habían estado vigilando a los Parásitos desde que habían montado la primera tienda; puede que no lo supieran todo sobre ellos, pero sí sabían por dónde solían hacer las guardias y dónde dormían.

A diez metros de las tiendas notó la presencia de unas barreras mágicas. Harry se sacó del bolsillo un objeto que le había pasado uno de los Inefables y lo tiró contra el escudo mágico; se desplegó en el aire y al caer sobre la barrera, creó un agujero. Por lo que Albus y Melody Sutherland habían contado, habían usado aquello para escapar de los Parásitos, dos años atrás. Harry y la ardilla cruzaron al otro lado y él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Había llegado el momento de cazar un Parásito.


	4. Esperando

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 4 **Esperando**

Harry usó un simple punzón para hacer un agujero en una de las tiendas donde dormían varios Parásitos y volcó por él un pequeño vial que le había pasado la Inefable. Por lo que le habían asegurado, el gas resultante dejaría inconscientes en pocos segundos a todos los que estuvieran dentro de esa tienda. Medio minuto después, cuando Hamilton le dio un pequeño estirón de orejas, Harry abrió un agujero mucho mayor, atento a cualquier ruido que indicara que los Parásitos le estaban escuchando. Pero no había ruidos provenientes del interior, excepto los de las respiraciones de aquellos idiotas.

Los dos entraron en la tienda de campaña. Era mágica, así que cabía muchísima más gente de lo que parecía por fuera. Allí había al menos treinta tipos, dormidos todos –inconscientes seguramente- en sus camas. Mientras Hamilton recuperaba su forma humana, Harry los miró con desprecio, sintiendo unas ganas abrumadoras de liarse a Avada Kedavras con todos ellos. En realidad no le habría resultado tan fácil y lo sabía; le incomodaba demasiado atacar a gente indefensa. Pero de todos modos, no era una opción. No quería que Grudge y los suyos supieran todavía que podían entrar en su campamento y, además, treinta Parásitos muertos no supondrían una diferencia en la guerra; arrebatarles las varitas, sí.

Harry trató de buscar una cara conocida, pues un mago de verdad tendría más recursos para cumplir con las órdenes que un muggle transformado y se decidió por un chico pálido, robusto, de ralo cabello pelirrojo. Le sonaba vagamente haberlo visto por Hogsmeade. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Hamilton, lo despertó con un Enervate. El tipo parpadeó y al fijar la vista, sus ojos se abrieron con temor.

No tuvo tiempo de más.

-_Improntis_ –dijo Hamilton. La alarma y el miedo desaparecieron de su expresión; sus ojos se volvieron tan vacíos como los de las personas que acababan de recibir una Imperius. La Inefable comenzó a darle las órdenes con voz clara y precisa-. Quieres darnos las varitas. Es lo más importante para ti, pero debes hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Las pondrás todas en un saco y las depositarás en las ruinas de Ábacus, para que nosotros podamos recogerlas. Y nos avisarás presionando con tu varita en el centro de este galeón, ¿entendido? –La Inefable le puso ese galeón en la mano-. Entonces podremos recoger las varitas y tú habrás cumplido con tu misión. Recuerda, esas varitas deben acabar en Ábacus. Si te atrapan con ellas es mejor que las destruyas. ¿Está todo claro?

-Sí.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento y lo dejó escapar. ¿Funcionaría? Deseaba de verdad que funcionara. Se conformaba con que aquel imbécil destruyera las varitas aunque, por supuesto, si conseguían quedárselas ellos aún sería mejor.

-Repítelo –dijo ella.

El Parásito lo hizo, palabra por palabra. La Inefable le lanzó un Obliviate para que olvidara todo ese episodio excepto sus instrucciones y Harry lo puso a dormir de nuevo con un Desmaius suave. Aquello parecía todo, pero Harry vio que Hamilton se había quedado mirando a otro Parásito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Conozco un maleficio indetectable de mala suerte, diez veces peor que una picadura de malaclaw. Estaría muerto antes de cuarenta y ocho horas y nadie sospecharía nada.

Harry sintió una oleada instintiva de rechazo y la ignoró como había ignorado de niño los pinchazos de hambre. Ya no podía permitirse esos reparos. No había razón para no aceptar la sugerencia de Hamilton. Incluso si descubrían el maleficio, sería difícil que dedujeran dónde y cuándo había sido atacado..

-De acuerdo.

Ella lo hizo; no pareció disfrutar con ello. Allí ya habían terminado. Hamilton volvió a transformarse en ardilla y trepó hasta su hombro. Harry se colocó la Capa de Invisibilidad y salió por donde había entrado. Fuera de la tienda las cosas seguían tranquilas. Harry le lanzó un Reparo concienzudo a la tienda y se marchó con la Inefable de allí, moviéndose con el mayor sigilo posible.

Resultaba tentadora la idea de curiosear un poco más por el campamento, ver si podía averiguar algo interesante, pero le había hecho a Draco una promesa que pretendía cumplir, costara lo que costara. Ya volverían a entrar al campamento, pero esta vez no lo harían sólo dos personas, lo harían miles y entonces sería el final de aquellos hijos de puta.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo una voz masculina.

Sonaba a sus espaldas y Harry se detuvo en seco, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un salto en el pecho. ¿Habrían visto algo? ¿Le habrían escuchado? Si sólo habían escuchado algún ruido aún podían tener una oportunidad, pero si había alguien por ahí capaz de sentir su magia y la de Hamilton… Harry tocó el lomo de la ardilla para indicarle que mantuviera la calma y no se transformara todavía. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, se giró para encararlo. Lo conocía, era uno de los Parkin y había jugado un par de años en el Wington Wanderers, como muchos otros de su familia. No había ningún otro Parkin en el castillo y Harry supuso que eso significaba que todos eran Parásitos, no prisioneros.

La varita de Parkin estaba encendida con un Lumos y su cara quedaba en la sombra, pero por el modo en el que se movía la luz, Harry tuvo la sensación de que aquel tipo estaba mirando a todos los lados, buscándolos. Eso debía querer decir que no les estaba sintiendo. Quizás le había oído salir de la tienda y luego había prestado atención y había escuchado el mínimo ruido que hacía al andar.

Harry seguía quieto, con la varita preparada. Parkin dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero después se desvió hacia la derecha. Vamos, vete, pensó Harry.

-_Homenum Revelo_ –exclamó entonces Parkin.

Instintivamente Harry volvió a poner la mano sobre el lomo de la ardilla. La magia de la Capa era más poderosa que aquel hechizo y dos adultos podían ocultarse bajo ella si tenían cuidado, pero si Hamilton se materializaba sin más, había muchas posibilidades de que algún pie o alguna mano quedara al descubierto, aunque fuera por un instante. Por suerte, Hamilton entendió su mensaje y no se transformó. Harry aguardó, casi sin respirar. El Parásito seguía sin descubrirlos. Después de unos segundos mirando desconfiadamente a su alrededor, se marchó de allí.

Harry aún se quedó donde estaba unos instantes para darle tiempo a que se alejara –también para tranquilizarse un poco él mismo- y después, despacio y con cuidado, echó a andar hacia el punto débil de las barreras por el que habían entrado. Iba totalmente alerta, no quería que volvieran a pillarlo por sorpresa. Por fin llegaron a la barrera mágica. Harry observó atentamente a su alrededor.

-Puedes salir –susurró.

La ardilla bajó correteando por su brazo, por su pierna y recuperó su forma humana a sus espaldas. Cuando Hamilton salió de debajo de la Capa Harry ya no pudo verla, se había echado un hechizo de invisibilidad. Pero sí vio el agujero que la Inefable abrió a continuación. Los dos pasaron al otro lado y Harry se permitió una pequeña felicitación mental. Habían hecho lo más difícil.

Todavía invisibles, caminaron hasta el punto de reunión con Seamus y el elfo. Tras ellos, el campamento parecía tranquilo, no daba la sensación de que hubieran descubierto su intrusión.

-Seamus –susurró, al fin.

-Aquí –le oyó decir.

Seamus y el elfo salieron de detrás de un arbusto. La Inefable se volvió visible y Harry también guardó la Capa.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Harry, aún en voz baja aunque ya estaban lejos del campamento.

-Sí, ¿y vosotros? ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

Harry asintió.

-Vámonos a Hogwarts.

* * *

Esperar era uno de los peores verbos que había en cualquier idioma y Draco no entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Pero lo odiaba, oh, cuánto lo odiaba. Saber que Harry estaba ahí fuera, que podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la cabeza llena de imágenes de Astoria muriendo entre sus brazos. Lo único que podía hacer era recordarse que Harry le había prometido volver.

-Ya no deben tardar mucho –dijo Longbottom.

Si por Draco hubiera sido le habría estado esperando en el campo de quidditch, pero Harry no quería que la gente cogiera la costumbre de esperar allí a los que se iban a alguna misión. Le preocupaba que los Parásitos sobrevolaran el castillo y se hicieran preguntas al ver a la gente en el campo sin que hubiera pelotas de quidditch de por medio. Así que ahí se encontraba él, en uno de los comedores de Hogwarts, rodeado de toda la gente que estaba preocupada por Harry, Malfoys incluidos.

-Si hubiera pasado algo nuestros guardias habrían detectado movimiento en el campamento de los Parásitos –señaló Hermione.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entraron Harry y los demás. Draco mantuvo la compostura, aunque le habría gustado correr hacia él y estrujarlo entre sus brazos. En vez de eso, caminó a su encuentro y dejó que Albus y sus hermanos fueran los primeros en abrazar a su padre.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó James.

-Sí, como una seda. Ahora ya no depende de nosotros. –Los niños le dejaron por fin y Harry dirigió su atención hacia él-. Draco…

Él le dio un beso breve, pero intenso. No dijo nada, no hacía falta; vio que Harry lo leía en su expresión. El alivio, la alegría, los restos de miedo retrocediendo hasta que surgiera un nuevo peligro. Lo demás llegaría cuando estuvieran solos, algo que esta vez Draco deseaba con desesperación. Afortunadamente, ese momento no se hizo esperar, ya que era muy tarde y todos se habían quedado tranquilos con la llegada de Harry y Finnigan.

La gente empezó a caminar hacia sus dormitorios –dentro del castillo, unos; en las tiendas otros-. Draco iba de la mano de Harry, agudamente consciente del ruido de sus pasos, del calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Esas cosas que podría haber perdido aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Draco se colocó cara a cara con Harry y observó atentamente su expresión.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo, por si se hubiera callado algo delante de los niños.

-Sí, de verdad.

-Cumpliste tu promesa.

Harry le acarició la mejilla.

-Por supuesto.

Draco le besó entonces, buscando la lengua de Harry y apretándose contra él. Harry hizo un ruidito de protesta mientras se quitaba a toda prisa las gafas y luego se concentró ya en devolverle el beso debidamente, con ese entusiasmo que hacía que Draco se sintiera como un adolescente capaz de correrse en los pantalones.

-Vámonos a la cama –dijo con voz ronca.

Pasaron rápidamente por el pequeño cuarto de baño que comunicaba con el dormitorio y pronto Draco tuvo a Harry donde quería, desnudo y en la cama, con los ojos verdes nublados ya por el deseo.

-Quiero follarte –dijo Harry, acariciándole la polla, metiéndole los dedos entre las piernas.

-No. – Draco maniobró hasta quedar sobre él-. Esta noche eres mío, Harry.

-Puedo ser…ah… tuyo y follarte igualmente.

Draco no estaba para lecciones de semántica.

-No –dijo de nuevo, antes de mordisquearle posesivamente el cuello-. Quédate ahí y déjame hacer a mí.

-Dios, ¿te das cuenta de lo mandón que eres a veces?

-No irás a decirme ahora que eso te sorprende.

Harry rió entre dientes y ya no insistió y a Draco le bastó con eso, porque lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba, como si fuera una manera supersticiosa de reclamarlo de nuevo frente a todos aquellos que podrían habérselo arrebatado esa noche. O una oración de gracias a los dioses hecha de besos, caricias, lametones. Draco se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, por el sabor de Harry bajo su lengua y los gemidos de Harry en sus oídos y resistió la muda invitación de su polla, dura y pegajosa, hasta que él mismo no pudo postergarlo más y lo engulló casi con avaricia. El placer le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, pero los abrió rápidamente para fijar la vista en Harry y en la expresión de éxtasis que iluminaba su cara. Había pocos espectáculos que le gustaran más y Draco se aseguró de que durara todo lo posible. Adoraba cada suspiro, cada gruñido que provocaba. Chupaba con ritmo lánguido, pasaba la lengua por la punta, le acariciaba los huevos y lo acompañaba de algún lametón ocasional. Pero su propia erección reclamaba atención cada vez con más fuerza y al final se encontró buscando su varita casi a ciegas para echarse un hechizo lubricante en la polla, en sus dedos.

-Oh, sí… Vamos, Draco, me estás volviendo loco.

-Música para mis oídos –dijo, colocándose bien entre sus piernas.

Pero Harry no parecía estar pendiente precisamente de sus palabras.

-Vamos –dijo, empujando contra él.

Draco obedeció de mil amores, apenas podía contenerse ya. Lo penetró lentamente, abrumado por la sensación. Siempre le maravillaba como la primera vez, todo ese calor, esa presión, esa fricción.

-No sabes… lo increíble que eres…

Una vez dentro de él, comenzó a embestirlo con estocadas profundas, certeras. Los dedos de Harry se aferraron a sus hombros, sus caderas le buscaron.

-Sí, cariño… Sí…

Todo su cuerpo parecía palpitar de placer al ritmo que él mismo marcaba, un placer que crecía y crecía, prometiéndole la perdición, la salvación. Su Harry, que seguía vivo, a su lado. Esperaba que cualquier dios que pudiera existir tomara buena nota de su agradecimiento.

-Te amo, Harry… Te amo.

-Y yo… Draco…

Su palabra se perdió en un grito ahogado cuando se corrió, derramándose entre ambos, y Draco se dejó llevar por fin, buscando su propio orgasmo. El placer le recorrió como un latigazo exquisito, le hizo tensarse sobre Harry en un momento perfecto, arrollador. Después se derrumbó entre los brazos de Harry sintiéndose como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran vuelto de mantequilla. No podía ni moverse, pero no importaba: no habría querido estar en ningún otro sitio. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha mientras notaba cómo se iba calmando la respiración trabajosa de ambos, el latido frenético de sus corazones. En esos minutos pacíficos, la maldad del mundo parecía algo muy lejano.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que a veces cuando follamos me llamas cariño? –murmuró.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó Harry, dibujando figuras sobre su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

Le había sorprendido un poco la primera vez porque ningún hombre le había llamado así nunca, pero era la clase de cosa a la que uno se acostumbraba rápidamente.

-Bueno… Supongo que puedo soportarlo.

-¿Sólo eso? –replicó, con una nota de humor.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Suena bien cuando lo dices tú. –Observó unos segundos sus preciosos ojos verdes, el puente recto de su nariz y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir-. Oh, Merlín, Harry… No sabes cuánto me alegro de que todo haya ido bien.

-Sí, yo también –dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo-. Yo también.

* * *

Incluso ahora, Dudley tenía que pellizcarse de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo aquello estaba pasando y aquella era realmente su vida. Nunca había envidiado la magia de Harry, nunca había sentido realmente interés por el mundo mágico. Sólo había deseado una vida normal con una familia normal. Durante muchos años, su deseo se había hecho realidad. Luego se había roto en mil pedazos.

Los elfos domésticos eran cosas maravillosas, pero él no terminaba de sentirse a gusto en el mundo mágico. Era demasiado raro. La gárgola, los fantasmas, los magos y sus costumbres extravagantes. No se trataba sólo de que pudieran hacer magia, era otra manera de vida, otra cultura, que él no conseguía entender del todo. Hacía sólo una semana, un hechizo mal lanzado durante una pelea de críos había hecho que Vincent Goyle pasara dos días midiendo diez centímetros de altura. Cualquiera diría que aquello era un buen motivo de preocupación, pero Greg y su mujer lo habían encontrado divertidísimo. O el modo en el que trataban a sus prisioneros… Dudley no los había visto personalmente, pero por lo que había escuchado, estaban atados con cadenas y nunca salían de sus celdas. Esa falta de civilización le asustaba un poco y le recordaba que estaba en un mundo más brutal que el suyo.

Era duro también, aunque de un modo diferente, darse cuenta de lo querido que era Harry en el mundo mágico. Draco le había comentado que algunas personas ya no confiaban en Harry tanto como antes a causa de la guerra, pero costaba creerlo. Prácticamente no había un día en el que alguien no se le acercara para tratar de sonsacarle algún detalle, alguna anécdota sobre la infancia de su primo. Casi todos los niños lo miraban como si fuera una estrella del fútbol y la mitad de los adultos se ponían nerviosos como colegiales si Harry les dirigía la palabra por la razón que fuera. Era el líder del mundo mágico, más que el ministro, más que ese gabinete de crisis que se suponía que estaba dirigiendo a la comunidad de Hogwarts. Y Dudley sabía que Harry se merecía esa posición, le habían contado todo lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico. Joder, hasta lo había leído en un libro que le habían prestado. Su primo era un verdadero héroe. Un héroe al que habían tratado como basura durante su infancia.

Dudley, que tenía algo de miedo a que descubrieran esos maltratos, empezó a preguntarse por qué Harry no habría buscado nunca venganza. Su primo era noble, eso lo sabía, pero ¿tanto? Si la policía se hubiera enterado de cómo lo trataban en Privet Drive, sus padres habrían acabado en la cárcel. Era lo que merecían, aunque él no quisiera verlos en prisión. Esa era la dura verdad. Y con los magos, podría haber sido peor. Agradecía el gesto de Harry, pero no lo entendía.

A lo largo de aquellas semanas le dio bastante vueltas a aquel asunto y un día, mientras le hacía compañía en lo alto de una almena, las palabras parecieron escapar por sí solas de sus labios.

-La gente no sabe cómo te trataron mis padres. –Harry lo miró con franca sorpresa-. ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada? ¿Por qué no los denunciaste?

Harry tardó en contestar, como si estuviera dudando si quería hablar de ese tema. Nunca lo habían hecho. Menciones de pasada, sí, pero nunca abiertamente.

-Cuando la guerra terminó, quería pensar en el futuro, no en el pasado. Me pareció suficiente no tener que volver a verlos nunca más. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, quizás esperando a que él dijera algo. Pero no tenía nada que decir. Podía entender que no quisiera tener nada que ver con ellos-. Aunque no les habría dejado tratar mal a Brooklyn, si lo hubieran intentado.

-No, no, ya te lo dije, la siguen queriendo igual–aseguró Dudley a toda prisa.

Su primo asintió, aparentemente satisfecho y dirigió su atención de nuevo al campamento de los Parásitos. Pero Dudley no creía que la conversación ya hubiera terminado y apenas unos segundos después, Harry se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

Dudley se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Harry. Sé que mi madre se arrepiente. Ella estaba tratando de protegerme, pero…

-¿Protegerte? –le interrumpió Harry, frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo-. ¿Protegerte de qué?

-Ya sabes… Dice que lo pasó muy mal cuando supo que tu madre podía hacer magia, que tuvo la sensación de que sus padres actuaban como si ella ya no importara demasiado. Mi madre sólo quería que yo no me sintiera así cuando llegara tu carta de Hogwarts. Aunque claro, eso no es excusa. Nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo. Y mi padre, aún menos.

Harry parecía sorprendido.

-Creía que simplemente tenía envidia de mi madre y de mí, por nuestra magia.

Dudley se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Podía haber sacado él mismo el tema, pero eso no hacía que hablar de ello fuera fácil. Había demasiadas emociones y recuerdos incómodos y lo único que podía decir sobre los motivos de sus padres era lo que ellos mismos le habían contado.

-Quizás envidiaba a tu madre, cuando eran pequeñas. Ahora, creo que piensa que la magia destrozó su familia.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, como si lo encontrara tan erróneo como comprensible.

-Ya veo...

Pero estaba claro que no lo veía. Dudley no entendía qué era tan difícil de entender de ese punto en concreto: sin duda su propia vida habría resultado mucho más tranquila si hubiera sido muggle.

-Tus padres seguirían vivos si no fuera por la magia.

Harry le quitó importancia a su argumento con un gesto de la mano.

-Dudley, si mis padres no hubieran sido magos, no se habrían conocido y yo no habría nacido. Y si no tengo relación con tus padres, no es por culpa de la magia. –Meneó la cabeza-. Mira, da igual. Todo eso pasó hace muchos años. Eso sí, no se te ocurra contar la verdad por mucho que te pregunten. Quizás no pase nada, pero… podrías meter a tus padres en un lío.

Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé… No diré nada.

-Bien.

Harry volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el campamento y esta vez, Dudley sí tuvo la impresión de que ya no quería seguir hablando de aquello. Quizás era mejor así. Él ya había conseguido su respuesta y remover el pasado sólo podía hacerles daño.

* * *

Lily necesitó tres intentos esa vez, pero al final consiguió cantar bien la estrofa de la canción de la vida que Flitwick le había enseñado y sonrió al ver que la pepita de manzana que Neville había enterrado se había convertido en pocos minutos en un árbol adulto, cargado de frutos. Después, mientras los elfos recogían las manzanas, volvió a cantarla y esta vez consiguió a la primera que el árbol madurara de nuevo.

-Es asombroso –dijo Neville, complacido-. Pero debes estar exhausta, Lily, descansa antes de volver a intentarlo.

Ella no discutió. Quería conseguir manzanas suficientes para que todo el campamento pudiera disfrutarlas, pero sabía que era imposible, no así. Sencillamente eran demasiados y ella moriría por agotamiento antes de lograrlo. Se contentaba sabiendo que gracias a ella los más pequeñines tendrían fruta fresca. Además, James y los demás, los que hacían incursiones al mundo muggle, eran realmente los que proporcionaban comida al campamento. Sin ellos se habrían muerto de hambre. Odiaba las historias macabras de canibalismo que contaban algunos chicos para hacerse los graciosos y asustar a los más pequeños.

Como ocurría a menudo cuando cantaba la canción algunas personas se habían detenido a observarla. No le molestaba mucho, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a actuar delante de otras personas. Sin embargo, sí que se fijó en que uno de los que la habían estado mirando era Ulysses Brown, un Gryffindor un curso mayor que ella. Su madre había ido a clase con su padre y por algunas bromas que había oído, Lavender Brown había sido novia de tío Ron. Hasta el asedio, Lily sólo la había visto algunas veces. Siempre llevaba un pañuelo o una bufanda al cuello para cubrir las cicatrices que le había hecho un hombre-lobo. Pero no se transformaba, ya que el hombre-lobo había tenido forma humana en el momento del ataque.

Nadie sabía quién era el padre de Ulysses, pero a Lily no le cabía duda de que se trataba de un hombre muy guapo. Tenía los ojos entre azules y verdes, muy bonitos y parecía un modelo. Lo que más gracia le hacía a ella, sin embargo, eran sus colmillos, ligeramente más afilados de lo normal. Cuando sonreía le daba un aire emocionante.

A Lily seguía gustándole más Urien, que era más dulce y, probablemente, más romántico, pero éste la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía claro que no estaba interesado en ella. Habría dolido más si entonces no hubiera muerto su madre y la mitad de su familia. Había llorado tanto por ellos que no le habían quedado demasiadas lágrimas que dedicarle a Urien.

Y todavía estaba triste por su madre y los demás, era como una pena secreta que llevaba siempre consigo, en un rinconcito del corazón. Cada vez que pensaba que no iba a verlos nunca más sentía deseos de estallar en lágrimas. Sin embargo, había comprendido que habría sido casi egoísta dejarse dominar por ese dolor. Todos a su alrededor sufrían y seguían adelante y ella quería comportarse como una adulta, no como una niña a la que tuvieran que consolar.

Quizás por eso, cuando Ulysses le lanzó una sonrisa de las suyas, Lily le sonrió también, dejándole saber que lo encontraba interesante. Se alegró cuando él se acercó a ella.

-Eso que haces es una pasada.

-Gracias. Me alegro de poder ayudar.

Él hizo una mueca.

-A mí me gustaría poder hacer guardias y demás como tus hermanos, pero mi madre no me deja, le da miedo que me pase algo. Y como soy menor de edad todavía… Hasta enero voy a tener que aguantarme, si es que todavía estamos así.

Casi todos los chicos de dieciséis años que Lily conocía andaban diciendo lo mismo.

-Esperemos que no. Aunque bueno, mientras tanto puedes hacer otras cosas.

Ulysses se encogió de hombros.

-Ayudo cuando hace falta, pero lo que quiero es luchar contra los Parásitos.

Estaban tan cerca… No era como antes, cuando nadie sabía quiénes eran o dónde se escondían. Ahora, desde cualquier torre del castillo, podían ver el campamento. Era como una provocación constante.

Pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, prefería fijarse en los preciosos ojos de Ulysses y en su sonrisa de colmillos afilados. Eso la hacía sonreír y en esos días que corrían, poco más se podía pedir.

* * *

Harry observó con suspicacia al hijo de Lavender cuando después del almuerzo se acercó a hablar con Lily. El modo en el que se miraban y se sonreían… Empezaba a sospechar que iba a tener a Lavender de consuegra, al menos por una temporada. No le caía mal, ni mucho menos, pero a veces la seguía encontrando un poco cargante. Si Lily y Ulysses se hacían novios iba a tener que soportar muchas bromas sobre bodas, familias unidas y cosas así.

-Da la sensación de que entre esos dos hay algo, ¿no? –comentó Hermione, acercándose a él.

-Eso parece.

-Eso va a uniros mucho a Lavender y a ti –dijo, con su voz más inocente.

-Muy graciosa. –Harry pensó en la expresión de Lily al marcharse con Ulysses-. Mira, al menos se la ve feliz. Es la primera vez desde el ataque del Desmaius.

Hermione asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón. Y él no es mal chico, ¿no?

Harry no podía decir que lo conociera, pero tampoco había oído decir nada malo sobre él.

-Parece simpático. Anda, vamos. –Se giró hacia Draco, que estaba hablando con sus hijos-. Draco, ¿vienes?

Él se despidió de Scorpius y Cassandra y se les unió. Tenían una reunión para decidir cómo solucionar el problema de los pequeños delitos dentro del castillo. De vez en cuando alguien se quejaba de que le habían robado algo o dos idiotas se enzarzaban en una pelea. Además, Harry sabía que si todavía no había mercado negro, no tardaría en haberlo. Necesitaban una versión de su sistema penal más rápida y sencilla. No iba a ser fácil, considerando que poner multas no servía de nada y que Harry prefería dejar las celdas para los Parásitos que pudieran capturar. Todo aquel asunto estaba resultando demasiado largo para su gusto, pero no quería que se terminaran decretando castigos demasiado severos, así que no se estaba escaqueando de esas reuniones. En su opinión, lo mejor era imponer horas de trabajo comunitario, a no ser que se tratara de casos realmente graves. Así podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En medio de la discusión, Harry empezó a pensar en el Parásito al que habían puesto bajo la Improntis. Hacía ya seis días de aquello y todavía no habían sabido nada de él. ¿Lo habrían atrapado antes de que pudiera cumplir con su orden? ¿Estaría esperando todavía una buena oportunidad para llevarse las varitas? No tenían manera de averiguarlo, aunque Harry pensaba que no le habían pillado. Estaba seguro de que en ese caso habrían notado movimiento en el campamento; probablemente Grudge y compañía habrían mandado que examinaran a todos sus hombres para ver si había alguno más con la Improntis.

Entonces notó como su varita empezó a zumbar.

-¡Es él, las varitas están en Ábacus! –exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

Draco le sujetó por la muñeca.

-Ten cuidado.

Harry le dio un beso rápido, avisó a Seamus con un patronus y salió corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo.

* * *

Anne dio un respingo cuando la puerta del despacho de Elizabeth se abrió de par en par y una bruja entró a trompicones.

-¡Señora Grudge! ¡Las varitas!

Todos se pusieron en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Han desaparecido! ¡Y dos de las guardias están muertos!

-¡No!

Sin necesidad de decirlo, todos se Aparecieron allí; era lo primero que los magos nuevos aprendían a hacer. Y cuando llegaron, vieron que era cierto. El pequeño almacén estaba vacío y había dos cuerpos en el suelo. Anne sabía que la ausencia de varitas era peor, mucho peor. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer magos nuevos si no podrían armarlos? Elizabeth había puesto a Ollivander y sus ayudantes a trabajar desde que los habían capturado, pero aun así sólo producían entre todos cinco o seis varitas por semana. No era suficiente.

-¿Quién ha sido? –exclamó Elizabeth, mirándola a ella, a Medea, a Musket.

-Nosotros no hemos visto a nadie –dijo la mujer que les había avisado-. Paddy y yo íbamos a sustituirlos y…

Medea, que había estado examinando los cuerpos, se puso en pie.

-Todavía están calientes. Sea quien sea, no debe hacer mucho.

Elizabeth puso rápidamente a todo el mundo en alerta. Alguien tenía que haber visto algo, al menos debía de haber una manera de saber quién había sido. ¿Cómo podía haberles encontrado alguno de sus enemigos? ¿O se trataría de un traidor? Sí, un sucio traidor encajaría más.

La gente empezó a movilizarse sin perder tiempo, mandando mensajes aquí y allá para ver si alguien sabía algo… Anne estaba impaciente, sabía que cuanto más tardaran en saber lo que había pasado más difícil resultaría encontrar al traidor y a las varitas. Entonces uno de los senegaleses se apareció junto a ellas.

-Madam, creo que sé quién ha sido. Hace menos de diez minutos he visto ir a alguien hacia la puerta, llevaba una mochila flotando tras él con un encantamiento.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Elizabeth, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sé su nombre. Un tipo blanco, joven, robusto, un poco calvo y pelirrojo.

-Es Burton –dijo alguien.

Burton… Si no se equivocaba era un sangremuggle que se había unido a ellos poco después de lo de Windfield.

-¿Por qué no le has detenido? –exclamó Elizabeth.

-No sabía que estuviera robando varitas, madam. Pero me parecía un poco sospechoso, así que le he lanzado un hechizo de seguimiento que no creo que haya notado. Si nos damos prisa, puede que podamos alcanzarle.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? –dijo Medea-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Vosotros, acompañadnos. Anne, ¿te apuntas?

Ella asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Ese traidor se iba a enterar.


	5. Las varitas

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 5 **Las varitas**

A cien metros de distancia, oculto con Seamus bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, Harry observó atentamente al Parásito que esperaba en las ruinas de Abacus. El Homenum Revelo les había indicado que allí no había nadie escondido y nada de lo que veían sus ojos le hacía pensar lo contrario. A los pies de aquel hombre había una bolsa de cuero, probablemente encantada para tener más espacio en su interior del que parecía a simple vista. Su postura le hacía pensar en un androide esperando su próxima instrucción.

La Inefable Hamilton le había recordado que en el momento en el que recogieran las varitas el hechizo desaparecería y el Parásito reaccionaría como lo haría cualquiera de su bando al encontrarse cara a cara con ellos dos. Por lo tanto, debían dejarlo inconsciente antes de apropiarse de esa bolsa de cuero y su contenido. También habían discutido mucho qué hacer con él en caso de que llegara ese momento: ¿mandarlo de vuelta con otra misión? ¿Capturarlo y llevarlo al castillo para interrogarlo? ¿Matarlo, como pedían algunos? A Harry le habría gustado la primera opción, pero suponía que en cuanto los Parásitos averiguaran que les habían robado las varitas se pondrían paranoicos e investigarían a todos sus hombres. Era difícil que aquel tipo pudiera hacer algo más. Y prefería tenerlo prisionero para interrogarlo y quizás utilizarlo más adelante que matarlo.

-No parece que haya trampas –dijo Seamus en voz muy baja, tras él.

Harry asintió entonces, dando luz verde al plan, y mientras Seamus usaba un Accio bolsa para hacerse con las varitas, él le lanzó un Desmaius al Parásito, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Lo tenemos! –exclamó Harry.

-Vamos, agarra a ese cabrón y vámonos de aquí –le instó Seamus, colgándose la bolsa al hombro.

Cuanto antes se marcharan, mejor, pero Harry aún esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que nadie reaccionaba a ese ataque desde detrás de algún árbol, desde las ruinas. Entonces, aún sin salir de debajo de la Capa, se acercaron al Parásito inconsciente. Las ruinas seguían estando en completo silencio, más allá del rumor del viento en los árboles cercanos, y Harry empezó a relajarse un poco, descartando definitivamente una emboscada.

Al caer, aquel tipo se había hecho una brecha en la frente y Harry se molestó en echarle un Episkeyo, aunque sólo fuera para que no le sangrara encima. Seamus dejó escapar un bufido despectivo y maniató al Parásito. Luego se puso en pie como si quisiera irse ya, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Espera, quiero asegurarme de que no tiene ningún hechizo localizador encima.

-¿Qué más da? No pueden entrar en el castillo.

-¿Y si pueden seguirlo hasta la entrada del pasadizo? –replicó, mientras le lanzaba al Parásito hechizos que revelarían si debían preocuparse por eso o no-. No quiero que tengan oportunidad de encontrarlo, sería un desastre.

-Entonces déjalo ir. No tenemos tiempo. ¿Y si se han dado cuenta del robo y le están siguiendo? Esos cabrones podrían venir ahora mismo. No creas que me importa mucho lo que pueda pasarme, pero no podemos dejar que los Parásitos te atrapen o recuperen las varitas.

Harry se detuvo a mitad hechizo y frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Oye, no digas eso…

Seamus apartó la vista con un gesto obstinado y guardó silencio. Harry suspiró para sus adentros, decidiendo que hablaría con los chicos sobre él, a ver si entre todos podían quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera reanudar su tarea, escuchó una docena de _plops_ que le helaron la sangre en las venas.

-¡Son ellos! –exclamó Seamus, alarmado-. ¡Vámonos!

Harry oyó varios gritos de mujer y vio destellos de luz que iban hacia él y reaccionó por puro instinto, soltando al Parásito y Apareciéndose en una de las almenas de la Torre de Londres. Seamus llegó al mismo tiempo que él, cargando todavía al hombro la bolsa de las varitas, apuntando con la suya a todas partes. Habían elegido ese lugar en caso de que ocurriera algo así porque si algún Parásito conseguía seguirlos había muchas posibilidades de que se Apareciera en mitad del aire. Pero los segundos pasaron hasta convertirse en minutos y allí sólo estaban ellos dos. Harry notó cómo su corazón se calmaba un poco.

-Creo que estamos a salvo.

-Por los pelos –dijo Seamus-. Malditos Parásitos…

Por los pelos, convino Harry, consciente de lo maravilloso que era sentir el aire libre en la cara, escuchar el ruido del tráfico. Seguir siendo libre, seguir estando vivo.

-Asegúrate de que no tienes ningún hechizo de seguimiento encima, yo vigilaré mientras tanto.

Seamus obedeció, sin encontrar nada, y luego intercambiaron los papeles.

-Sabían que estábamos ahí –dijo Seamus.

-Deben de haber visto mi brazo.

-¿Crees que sabrán quiénes somos?

-Ni idea. –Ahora ya no podían hacer nada al respecto-. Espero que no.

-Estoy casi seguro de que uno de ellos era Medea Key.

Medea Key… Harry entornó los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella desde la batalla de Azkaban, una cuenta que su enfrentamiento en Ávalon no había saldado. Estaba dispuesto a vérselas con ella cuando hiciera falta.

-Han mandado a los pesos pesados… -Hizo una mueca-. Espero que haya disfrutado viendo cómo nos íbamos con todas sus varitas. Incluso si averiguan que podemos salir de Hogwarts, robárserlas habrá valido la pena.

* * *

-Se fueron en cuanto llegamos –dijo Medea-. Intentamos lanzarles un hechizo de seguimiento, pero no nos dio tiempo. En cuanto a Burton, estaba maniatado e inconsciente y los medimagos confirman que alguien ha estado manipulando su cerebro. Creo que podemos descartar que sea un traidor.

Elizabeth respiró hondo, aunque estaba mucho más que disgustada. Le alegraba que ese hombre no fuera un traidor, pero eso no era nada importante comparado con la pérdida de esas varitas… Dios, ¿qué iban a hacer sin ellas? En ese mismo instante estaban creando nuevos magos. ¿De qué iba a servir si no tenían varitas con las que hacer magia?

-¿Pudisteis verlos?

-Brazos y piernas. Estaban ocultos bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Pero Elizabeth… creo que era Harry Potter.

-¿Él? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sabía las implicaciones de algo así.

-Una capa de invisibilidad normal y un hechizo de ocultamiento cumplen la misma función y reaccionan ante los mismos hechizos. Pero el hechizo, obviamente, resulta más cómodo que usar una capa porque no estorba tus movimientos ni tienes que estar pendiente de que de pronto se te vea un pie. No hay razón para que un mago use una capa de invisibilidad en vez de un hechizo excepto dos: que no sepa lanzar ese hechizo o que su capa no sea una capa, sino_ la_ Capa. Una de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Que casualmente es propiedad de Harry Potter.

Aquello eran malas noticias. O la confirmación de malas noticias.

-¿Qué posibilidad hay de que fueran magos que no saben lanzar ese hechizo?

Medea negó con la cabeza.

-Es un hechizo que suele enseñarse en las escuelas y por lo que Anne y otros me han contado, Hogwarts no es la excepción. No digo que sea imposible, pero… Elizabeth, creo que era él. Eso cuadra con los ataques que hemos estado sufriendo. No creo que sean obra de grupos aislados, son ellos. Pueden salir del castillo.

Llevaban semanas resistiéndose a creerlo porque suponía un terrible contratiempo, pero no podían seguir pretendiendo que el asedio funcionaba. Medea tenía razón, debía tenerla: aquellos miserables les estaban tomando el pelo.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. Anne nos contó que McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts, había cegado todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo, pero puede que quede alguno que hayan descubierto después. Si no es eso… el lago es la opción más probable.

-¿Y un túnel?

-Los tenemos vigilados y no hemos visto ni oído nada que sugiera que han estado cavando uno. –Hizo una pausa-. Pero no podemos descartarlo.

-Hay máquinas que podrían detectar si hay algún túnel –sugirió Elizabeth, que pensaba comentárselo todo a Musket.

-Podemos probar, pero si no encuentran nada no significará que no haya nada. Hay muchos hechizos que sirven para que las construcciones mágicas no puedan ser detectadas por máquinas muggles. Esa es la razón de que no podamos ver Hogwarts o el callejón Diagon desde el Google Earth o cualquier satélite.

Elizabeth reprimió su frustración.

-Hay hechizos para todo.

-Más o menos, sí.

-¿Y no hay hechizos para detectar cómo salen de Hogwarts?

-Ya los probamos cuando empezamos a sospechar que no estaban pasando hambre y no encontramos nada, pero podemos volverlo a intentar.

-Hazlo. Hazlo, Medea. Tenemos que averiguar cómo salen de ahí. Este estúpido asedio ya ha durado suficiente.

-Lo sé.

Elizabeth apretó los labios, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Crees que pueden entrar al campamento?

Medea reflexionó un momento antes de contestar.

-Burton ha estado estos días en Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon, podrían haberlo interceptado allí. Y cuando intentamos aquel intercambio de rehenes con Potter, sus elfos no fueron capaces de atravesar nuestras barreras. Supongo que si pudieran entrar en el campamento ya lo habrían atacado. Pero le echaremos un vistazo a las protecciones, si quieres.

-Repásalas, pero concéntrate primero en averiguar cómo pueden salir de allí.

Su cuñada asintió y salió del despacho, dejándola sola. Elizabeth volvió a sentarse en su silla, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota. No podía dejar de pensar en las varitas… Maldita sea, ¿cómo habían podido perderlas? ¿Cómo se habían dejado engañar así? Era un asunto lamentable, pero se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a suceder.

* * *

-Excelente –dijo Minerva, sonriendo al ver las varitas-. Sabía que lo conseguiríais.

Era realmente magnífico. No sólo le habían asestado un buen golpe al enemigo, sino que además por fin estaba todo dispuesto para empezar el curso escolar. Minerva no malgastó tiempo y convocó inmediatamente a todos los niños de once años que había en el colegio. Con la ayuda de un Inefable con experiencia en el tema comenzaron a repartir las varitas entre los futuros alumnos de primero; daba gusto ver sus caras cuando recibían la suya, tan orgullosos y satisfechos. Sólo una niña se echó a llorar y al preguntarle qué le pasaba, preocupada, resultó que la varita que la había elegido había pertenecido a su padre, una de las víctimas de los Parásitos.

A pesar de ese incidente fue un momento bastante feliz y Minerva les recordó con firmeza que estaba absolutamente prohibido hacer magia hasta que empezara el curso. En realidad ya nadie hacía caso de la ley que prohibía que los menores hicieran magia en las vacaciones, pero sólo se hacía la vista gorda con los niños que al menos ya habían pasado un curso en Hogwarts. Los menores de once años apenas tenían el menor conocimiento sobre hechizos, si es que lo tenían, y Minerva quería evitar accidentes.

A medida que el primero de septiembre se acercaba fueron preparándolo todo. Minerva había recogido todos los manuales viejos de los alumnos y entre unos y otros los habían dejado prácticamente como nuevos. Unos días antes de clase los repartió según el curso y les instó a que los trataran bien. Cuadró horarios y se aseguró de que los profesores estuvieran realmente listos para empezar a trabajar; no era fácil, teniendo a los Parásitos encima. Dedalus Diggle, el profesor de astronomía, había tenido una pequeña crisis nerviosa durante el verano, pero afirmaba que ya estaba restablecido. Otros tenían dudas de que comenzar el curso como si nada fuera una buena idea. Pero ella estaba segura de que era lo correcto. Aunque algún día las clases se vieran interrumpidas por algún ataque de los Parásitos, tratarían de vivir con la mayor normalidad posible. No pensaba consentir que los Parásitos dejaran a los niños del mundo mágico sin educación.

-Todo está listo para mañana –dijo Filius-. Va a ser un curso raro.

Los Parásitos, los padres allí en el castillo… Sin duda no iba a ser como los demás.

-Saldrá bien –dijo ella con confianza.

* * *

La última noche antes de las clases, Cassandra se quedó leyendo en el comedor, tan absorta que casi no era consciente de la conversación de sus abuelos y tía Andromeda, que estaban allí con ella, charlando de sus cosas. El libro, un préstamo de su tía Daphne, era una apasionante historia sobre un joven mago que perseguía a la gente que había asesinado a sus padres. Estaba de un humor perfecto para historias de venganzas.

-¿Qué es la maldición de Prometeo? –preguntó a todos en general, al verla mencionada de pasada en la novela-. ¿Existe?

-No me suena –dijo su abuela Melissa.

Pero su abuela Narcissa la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Una novela de tía Daphne –dijo, agitando el libro para que lo viera-. ¿Conoces esa maldición? ¿Tiene que ver con el mito de Prometeo?

-He oído hablar de ella. –Cassandra juraría que su abuelo Evon murmuraba un "qué sorpresa", pero si lo hizo, a su abuela Narcissa no pareció importarle-. Y sí, está inspirada en ese mito. Las víctimas sufren todos los días la misma alucinación y creen ver un águila que aparece ante ellos y les devora el hígado. Parece ser que sienten tanto dolor como si les estuviera pasando realmente.

Sonaba justo como lo que los Parásitos merecían para el resto de sus vidas.

-¿Sabes hacerla?

-Cassandra… -le recriminó su abuela Melissa-. Narcissa, creo que no deberías hablar de magia negra con la niña.

-No soy una niña, tengo quince años y medio –replicó, algo ofendida.

-No tiene nada de malo explicar los efectos de una maldición –dijo su abuela Narcissa-. Y de todos modos, no, no sé hacerla. Es sólo algo que escuché una vez.

-¿Qué maldición?

Era Scorpius, que se había acercado a la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Una que mencionan en este libro, la maldición de Prometeo –contestó Cassandra.

Su hermano asintió y señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza.

-Vamos a jugar una partida de Magitrivial, ¿te apuntas?

Su plan había sido acabar de leer el libro aquella noche, pero se dio cuenta de que los Scamander estaban entre el grupito que esperaba tras Scorpius y cambió de idea. Los gemelos habían despertado su curiosidad días atrás, especialmente Lysander. No se trataba de pelear en sí –Seren Carmichael también había dejado claro que los Hufflepuff sabían cómo tratar a los Parásitos-, sino de ese lado oscuro que el hechizo de Lysander parecía revelar. Porque tenía que haberlo aprendido antes de Hogwarts; al menos, antes de su segundo curso. ¿Por qué le había interesado? ¿Para qué había planeado utilizarlo? Cassandra dudaba que lo hubiera aprendido con vistas a convertirse en ganadero de mayor.

En aquella misma mesa había sitio para los ocho un poco más adelante y fueron hacia allí.

-Las parejitas querrán ir juntas, así que quedamos nosotros –dijo Lorcan.

-¿No vas a ir con tu hermano? –preguntó Scorpius, sentándose junto a Albus mientras Rose hacía lo mismo al lado de Dante Redfeathers.

-No, Lys y yo hacemos muy mala pareja al Magitrivial, ¿verdad, Lys? Como nos gustan prácticamente las mismas cosas, lo que sabe uno también lo sabe el otro. –Miró a su hermano y a Cassandra-. ¿Os parece bien si yo voy con Urien y vosotros vais juntos?

Cassandra asintió, sorprendida de lo mucho que la complacía aquel arreglo, y ocupó un sitio junto a Lysander, quien la saludó con una sonrisa breve. Ella se la devolvió, impaciente por comenzar, y observó cómo entre su hermano y Rose preparaban el tablero. Tras elegir colores y lanzar los dados para ver quién salía, la partida comenzó. Pronto quedó bastante claro que iban a ganar o Albus y Scorpius o Rose y Dante, pero a Cassandra, por una vez, no le importó demasiado.

-¿Quién escribió "Un demiguise en la familia"? –les preguntó Albus.

Ella miró a Lysander, pero este negó con la cabeza. No la había ayudado a contestar ninguna sobre libros.

-No te gusta mucho leer, ¿no?

Si había un toque de desaprobación en su voz, no se molestó en disimularlo. No era ninguna Ravenclaw, pero en su cabeza, la falta de interés por la lectura y la falta de curiosidad intelectual iban de la mano. Lysander, por su parte, parecía encontrarlo divertido.

-No me pongas aún en tu lista negra. Me gusta leer, pero prefiero los libros de viajes o los libros sobre animales.

Bueno, aquello era más aceptable. Cassandra se exprimió el cerebro y logró recordar al autor, pero ninguno de los dos se supo la siguiente pregunta y les pasó el turno.

-¿Es en uno de esos libros de animales donde leíste lo del hechizo castrador? –le dijo a Lysander en voz baja.

-No, me lo enseñó un hombre que se dedicaba a eso.

-¿Me lo enseñarías a mí? – Lysander negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?

-Me gusta pensar que algún día tu futuro marido me lo agradecerá.

Cassandra frunció el ceño, pero las risas a su alrededor le hicieron darse cuenta de que los otros habían acabado prestando atención a su conversación.

-No sé muy bien de qué estáis hablando –intervino Dante-, pero creo que hablo en nombre de todos si te digo que agradecería que no le enseñaras ese hechizo a nadie, Lysander. Especialmente a ninguna chica.

Todos asintieron con vehemencia, excepto Rose, que puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Lorcan-. Nos lo enseñaron a los dos, pero nos hicieron prometer que nunca se lo enseñaríamos a ninguna mujer. Allí es un hechizo que tradicionalmente sólo pueden saber los hombres.

-Lo cual es muy inteligente por su parte –opinó Dante.

-A ver, que no es como si fuéramos unas locas que queremos castraros cada dos por tres –replicó Rose-. Te recuerdo que el único aquí que ha castrado a alguien ha sido un chico.

Rose había señalado a Lysander al decir aquello y Dante se lo quedó mirando con ojos que parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

Mientras le ponían al día, Cassandra observó de reojo a Lysander, preguntándose si valdría la pena insistir aunque fuera en contra de la tradición. Su instinto le decía que probablemente no, que los gemelos eran la clase de personas que cumplían sus promesas. Pero cuando reanudaron la partida, se olvidó de aquello. Había otras maneras de herir a los Parásitos, al fin y al cabo; el cómo era lo de menos. Y se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para dejar que le arruinaran sus últimas horas de vacaciones.

* * *

A Albus no le habría sorprendido descubrir que soñaba, pero todo parecía demasiado real, todo parecía indicar que sí, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor con el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, con su insignia de Premio Anual en la pechera de su túnica negra. Los niños nuevos, aún sin los colores de las Casas en sus uniformes, permanecían de pie, listos para ser Sorteados. Parecían un poco nerviosos, pero no miraban a su alrededor con aire asombrado. Todos ellos llevaban ya meses en el castillo.

Los Parásitos se habían pasado media tarde tratando de alcanzarles con flechas incendiarias, pero allí estaban, listos para empezar un nuevo curso.

Faltaban muchos alumnos, desde luego. Chicos y chicas que habían dejado el colegio justo después del ataque del Desmaius y cuyos padres habían apostado por esconderse hasta que terminara el peligro. Como Yelka Moljkarr, la niña goblin de Slytherin. Era extraño, ahora echaba de menos verla en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero ella era probablemente la que más segura estaba, oculta en las secretas cuevas de los goblins. Los Parásitos nunca les alcanzarían allí.

La primera niña, Ambers de apellido, fue sorteada en Ravenclaw y Albus aplaudió educadamente. El siguiente fue un niño de pelo rizado y grandes ojos azules que fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los alumnos más cercanos a él le dieron la bienvenida mientras todos los demás le aplaudían. Poco a poco, los cincuenta y tantos niños fueron sorteados, incluida Ariadna Longbottom, que acabó en Gryffindor como su padre. Albus se sintió un poco extraño al pensar que aquella sería la última vez que presenciaría algo así, la última vez que celebraría una cena de bienvenida en Hogwarts.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, hoy comienza un nuevo curso. Estamos en una situación difícil, pero si todos ponemos de nuestra parte podremos salir adelante. Quiero pedirles a todos ustedes, especialmente a los alumnos más jóvenes, que se comporten con responsabilidad. Los profesores tienen otras tareas por el bien del castillo y no necesitan perder tiempo supervisando castigos estúpidos. Como ya ocurrió a finales del curso pasado, muchos de los deberes y ejercicios que van a realizar servirán para protegerles y para colaborar con las necesidades de esta comunidad. No se trata sólo de puntos esta vez. Se trata de sobrevivir. –Hizo una pausa, observando a los alumnos. Albus pensó que todos parecían bastante convencidos-. No puedo dejar de insistir en lo peligroso que es ir al Bosque Prohibido, al lago o simplemente al perímetro del castillo sin el acompañamiento de un adulto. Cualquier alumno que se acerque a esos sitios será severamente castigado.

"Después de la cena, todos los alumnos sin excepción irán a sus Salas Comunes. Esta noche la pasarán en sus dormitorios. Los Jefes de sus Casas y los prefectos les indicarán qué hacer en caso de que los Parásitos nos ataquen durante las clases. Sobre todo, mantengan la calma. Y ahora, basta de discursos. Es hora de empezar a cenar.

La comida apareció mágicamente en las bandejas y Albus dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa que encontró eco a lo largo de todo el Gran Comedor. Aunque no podía compararse a los banquetes de los cursos anteriores, no había visto una mesa con tanta comida desde la llegada de los refugiados. Había muslos de pollo con salsa, costillas a la barbacoa, patatas rellenas de queso, zanahorias y guisantes. Para beber había zumo de calabaza, algo que Albus apenas había tenido ocasión de probar a lo largo del verano. Y habían preparado también pasteles para el postre, pequeños bizcochos rellenos de nata, chocolate o crema. Albus casi se sintió culpable, sabiendo que probablemente James o su padre estarían cenando de manera mucho más frugal, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Estaba todo demasiado bueno y hacía mucho tiempo que no comía hasta reventar. Sus amigos también se dieron un buen festín, chicas incluidas. Rose, de hecho, cuando se ponía a ello demostraba ser una digna hija de su padre.

Cuando McGonagall los mandó a sus salas comunes Albus se sentía incapaz de tragar una migaja más. Algunos niños de primero corrieron hacia las ventanas para decirles a gritos a sus padres en qué Casas habían terminado, pero la verdad era que todos estaban bastante tranquilos, nadie tenía ganas de correr y algunos se frotaban la tripa con aire complacido. Ya en la Sala Común, sin embargo, Albus trató de centrarse. No era sólo el prefecto, era el Premio Anual. Tenía cosas que hacer. Neville, que había subido con ellos, dividió al resto de alumnos en dos grupos y dejó a los más pequeños en manos de Albus y Rose.

-Soy Albus Potter, el prefecto de séptimo y Premio Anual. Ella es Rose Weasley, la prefecta de séptimo. Si necesitáis algo podéis contárnoslo a nosotros y a los otros prefectos, ¿entendidos? Si perdéis algo, si alguien os incordia demasiado… Lo que sea.

-Esta noche dejad vuestro uniforme sobre vuestro baúl y los elfos les añadirán los colores de Gryffindor –dijo Rose-. Pero lo más importante que debéis aprender ahora es qué hacer en caso de ataque de los Parásitos. Si estáis dentro de un aula, haced caso a vuestro profesor, él os dirá lo que hay que hacer. En caso de que estéis fuera, renovad rápidamente el Murificatio y corred hacia el castillo.

-Pero no sabemos usar ese hechizo –protestó un alumno nuevo.

-Es lo primero que aprenderéis en vuestra primera clase de Defensa –contestó Albus-. Y os recomiendo que practiquéis en serio. A mí ya me ha salvado la vida unas cuantas veces.

Ellos asintieron con una mezcla de admiración y gravedad. Todos sabían ya muy bien lo que era la guerra.

-Como ha dicho la profesora McGonagall, debéis mantener la calma –dijo Rose-. Si estáis en el exterior habrá gente patrullando cerca, ellos os protegerán.

Neville se acercó después para comprobar que todo iba bien con aquel grupo, para ver si tenían alguna pregunta más. Luego se marchó, dejándolos solos. Albus se sentó con sus amigos en uno de los sillones. Más adelante ya se iría a su nuevo cuarto de Premio Anual, pero le apetecía estar un rato con Amal, Urien y Rose, compartir el principio de curso como siempre había hecho con ellos.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí y no estrenando el dormitorio con Scorpius –comentó Amal.

-Nah, él va a pasar esta noche en Slytherin. Hoy no tengo prisa por irme a la cama.

Amal sonrió con complicidad. Britney también iba a quedarse esa noche en su dormitorio de Slytherin.

-Ya, te entiendo…

-Además, es nuestro último primer día de curso. –Los miró a todos-. Estamos en séptimo, chicos.

A pesar de las inusuales circunstancias, aquella declaración no dejaba de tener su peso. Incluso si seguían bajo asedio cuando terminara el curso –y Albus deseaba fervientemente que no fuera así-, ya no serían estudiantes y no podrían dormir en los dormitorios de sus Casas ni tendrían que ir a clase ni harían deberes. Iba a ser el final de una era. Y ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que era tener once años y ser tan inocente. Si le hubieran dicho entonces todo lo que iba a pasarle en Hogwarts… Aunque por supuesto también había habido cosas buenas en aquellos seis años, cosas muy buenas. Y aquella era una buena noche para recordarlas con sus amigos.

* * *

Desde lo alto de una almena, James vigilaba el campamento de los Parásitos. Lloviznaba, pero tanto él como los prismáticos que estaba utilizando estaban protegidos de la lluvia por un hechizo. Cerca de él estaban sus primos Michael y Lucy. Michael y él estaban de guardia; los medimagos no tomaban parte de esa tarea, pero Lucy había subido a hacerles compañía.

Después del ataque de la tarde, los Parásitos se habían quedado tranquilos. Durante aquellos últimos días habían estado muy activos; todo parecía indicar que, por desgracia, habían comprendido que podían salir del castillo y habían supuesto que lo hacían a través de un túnel. Habían estado examinando todos los alrededores con máquinas y hechizos. Pero no lo habían encontrado; su tío Bill aseguraba que los goblins sabían cómo hacerlos indetectables. Ahora parecían pensar que salían del castillo de otro modo, porque ya habían parado de buscar túneles. James no esperaba que esa noche fuera a pasar nada de interés.

Mejor así.

-Creo que todavía está viva, ¿sabéis? –dijo de pronto Lucy, abrazándose a sí misma-. Es mi gemela. Si hubiera muerto lo sabría, ¿no? Se supone que los gemelos saben esas cosas.

Michael agachó la cabeza. James los miró con pena, acordándose también de su madre y los demás.

-Puede. Se llevaron a tantos que quizás no hayan tenido tiempo de quitarles la vida a todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. No dolía menos aferrarse a la posibilidad de que todavía estuvieran vivos, sólo era un dolor distinto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos? –dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué?

-Puede que estén vivos, tú mismo lo has dicho. Podríamos meternos en su campamento, seguirlos de algún modo.

-Hemos intentado seguir a varios Parásitos, incluido Cavensham, el Inefable que trabaja para ellos. No es tan fácil, Lucy. Tienen esas burbujas mágicas rodeando ciertos lugares que anulan los hechizos de seguimiento y además su cuartel general está protegido por un Fidelius. Pero aunque sea imposible rescatarlos, te aseguro que mi padre y los demás sólo están esperando el momento adecuado para arrasar el campamento. Preferiblemente cuando Grudge, Key y Bouchard estén presentes.

Lucy suspiró y por un momento no dijo nada, la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

-¿De verdad crees que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, James?

-Sé que si pudiéramos hacer más de lo que estamos haciendo, lo haríamos.

Era fácil entender la frustración de su prima, él también la sentía. Uno veía a los Parásitos allá fuera y sólo sentía ganas de ir a por ellos y destrozarlos a patadas. Pero si algo le habían enseñado en su primer año en la academia de aurores era a no cargar ciegamente contra el enemigo. Había que planear, que evaluar. Cuando llegara el momento, a él podrían encontrarlo en primera fila.

* * *

La señora Payne se moría.

Fleur no había hablado nunca con ella hasta que se había obligado a compartir aquella celda con ella y otras dos mujeres. La señora Payne era la más mayor de las cuatro, pasaba largo los cien años. La más joven era Belle-Anne Aubrey, una chica de unos veinte años a la que habían secuestrado en Navidad, en el ataque a Comet's Hill. Era ella quien les había dicho que los Parásitos habían encontrado la manera de robarles la magia sin matarlos o convertirlos en squibs.

Lamentablemente, eso no era del todo cierto. Según los rumores, la mayoría de los más ancianos había muerto tras el procedimiento y el estado de la señora Payne parecía corroborarlo. Se estaba apagando rápidamente.

Los rumores también decían que los bebés y los niños más pequeños habían muerto también, sólo que en algunos casos su magia, descontrolada y temperamental, había matado a los Parásitos que la habían recibido. Decían que al final los Parásitos los habían descartado como "donantes" –así los llamaban, los muy asquerosos-, pero nadie sabía si seguían vivos o los habían matado a todos para no tener que preocuparse por ellos. Con sus madres y padres, desde luego, no estaban.

Fleur hizo cálculos. Entre unos y otros, habían muerto unas cien personas ya. Por lo que le habían contado en breves conversaciones robadas, otro medio centenar se había cambiado de bando, la mayoría porque tenían parientes entre los Parásitos, aunque no lo hubieran sabido hasta entonces. Lo habían hecho para salvar la vida, pero aun así, Fleur sentía asco al pensar en ellos. No eran más que ratas cobardes sin principios.

Fleur escuchó los estertores de la señora Payne y se alegró una vez más de que Bill y los niños no estuvieran allí, atrapados como ella. Después de tantas semanas en aquel sitio, sabía qué otros Weasley habían compartido su destino. A los Parásitos no les gustaba que hablaran entre ellos, pero conseguían hacerlo, de todos modos. Sus suegros, Ginny, pequeña Molly, George, Fred, Percy… Incluso había visto a Ginny en una ocasión. De momento seguían todos vivos, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-Igual si llamamos a los guardias –sugirió la cuarta inquilina de la celda, Beatrice Williamson. Su marido era un auror y parecía haber sobrevivido al secuestro generalizado; su hijo iba a clase con Albus, también estaba en Gryffindor.

-No va a servir de nada –replicó Fleur.

Aun así, Beatrice lo intentó. Un guardia se acercó al oír sus gritos, pero cuando vio de qué se trataba, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia no del todo sincera.

-No se puede hacer nada por ella.

Fuera cierto o falso, la señora Payne murió un par de horas después. Unos guardias entraron entonces a llevarse su cadáver y Fleur les observó irse con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cuándo le tocaría a ella? Era aún joven y fuerte, quizás podía resistir media docena de esas malditas donaciones antes de morir, pero moriría en cualquier caso si no se marchaba de allí. La idea de no volver a ver a Bill y a sus hijos hizo que quisiera gritar de dolor. Y echaba tanto de menos a Bill… Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados desde que se habían casado y su sangre veela la estaba atormentando. No iba a morir sin él, eso eran sólo clichés de historias románticas, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba dormir.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias se había girado fugazmente para mirarla; la chispa de deseo en sus ojos era inconfundible. Fleur sintió que la invadía una repentina y fría decisión. Todo se había vuelto claro como el cristal. Iba a marcharse de aquel sitio infernal. Se reuniría con Bill y les diría a todos que la mayoría de gente secuestrada seguía viva. Y aquel guardia medio calvo y anodino iba a ser su billete de salida.


	6. La nueva rutina

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 6 **La nueva rutina**

En vista de que todo el mundo parecía encontrar normal que McGonagall hubiera iniciado el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, Mei había decidido seguirles la corriente y actuar como si aquello tuviera algún sentido. Tampoco estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo. Ahora que estaba en sexto se había librado de asignaturas inútiles y había decidido sacarse los ÉXTASIS en Aritmancia, Astronomía, Defensa, Pociones y Encantamientos. Era uno de los requisitos previos para poder ser Inefable, aunque Mei sabía que a ella le habrían abierto de par en par las puertas del departamento incluso sin terminar los TIMOS.

Considerando que en Aritmancia y Astronomía podía sacarse un Excelente únicamente con lo que ya sabía, eso le dejaba con sólo tres asignaturas de las que ocuparse. Y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de presentarse a los exámenes aquel año. Asedios aparte, la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts un año más mientras Seren, Albus y Scorpius dejaban ya el colegio le parecía rara y aburrida. Sabía que la parte teórica podía sacársela sin problema, sólo necesitaba redoblar sus esfuerzos con la práctica. Su madre le había dicho que lo intentara, si pensaba que podía tener éxito y McGonagall ya le había dado permiso para acudir a algunas de las clases de séptimo. Así, a veces cambiaba la compañía de Tarah y Rebecca por la de Seren y los chicos; era divertido sentarse con estos últimos y practicar hechizos con ellos.

Pero lo que realmente tenía en la cabeza era la lucha contra los Parásitos. Se pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre ayudando a los Inefables o investigando por libre. A veces buscaban o creaban maleficios nuevos de largo alcance con el que machacar a los Parásitos, aunque fuera un poco, pero había gente también tratando de encontrar la manera de proteger a la gente del robo de magia con un hechizo. Además, por su parte, nunca había abandonado del todo su empeño en romper el Fidelius. Tenía autorización de su madre y de McGonagall para entrar en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y a veces se pasaba allí horas, consultando viejos volúmenes escritos en media docena de idiomas distintos. El Fidelius era un encantamiento antiguo, creado alrededor del siglo tercero antes de Cristo, quizás incluso antes. Y daba la sensación de que en aquellos dos mil trescientos años largos nadie había sido capaz de encontrar una manera de romperlo. Ni siquiera había menciones a métodos falsos, como ese mago bizantino que aseguraba que uno podía sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra si se untaba el cuerpo con sangre de gato negro.

-¿Es verdad que en la Sección Prohibida hay libros que sangran y cosas así? –le preguntó Seren mientras iban a la biblioteca a mirar una cosa para Encantamientos.

-Eso no lo he visto, pero hay un libro que chilla cuando lo abres y otro que está escrito con veneno, en vez de con tinta.

-¿No te da miedo?

-No, los libros realmente peligrosos están en la misma zona y no me acerco allí sin madam Pince o algún Inefable. –Seren no parecía demasiado convencida. Mei sabía por qué: si uno hacía caso a los rumores, la Sección Prohibida básicamente sólo existía para asesinar a los alumnos incautos o temerarios que se adentraban en ella-. Mira, tienes que entender una cosa. Los libros se escriben para ser leídos. Es verdad que algunos autores no querían que cualquiera pudiera leer sus obras y tomaron sus medidas, pero en general, todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida son bastante accesibles. Si están allí se debe casi siempre a su contenido, no a lo que intenten hacerles a los lectores.

-¿Qué clase de contenido? –preguntó, con curiosidad no exenta de respeto-. ¿Magia abominable y esas cosas?

-Hay de todo, desde magia abominable a propaganda anti-muggle. Un antepasado de Scorpius fundó una revista dedicada únicamente a insultar a los muggles y allí están todos los números, encuadernados. No sé por qué, no son más que basura. También hay necromancia, toda la que quieras.

Seren arrugó la nariz.

-No debe de ser una lectura muy agradable.

-En general, no –admitió Mei-. Me gusta aprender, pero hay ciertas cosas que habría preferido no saber que existían.

De pronto los cristales vibraron y ellas sintieron, más que escucharon, una explosión seguida de gritos lejanos. Un ataque de los Parásitos, no hacía falta ni decirlo. Seren y ella cruzaron una mirada rápida, se protegieron con un Murificatio por si las moscas y echaron a correr hacia la biblioteca, que contaba con protecciones propias.

-Vamos, venid conmigo –les dijo Seren a unos asustados niños de primero.

Ellos obedecieron y poco después todos estaban ya en la biblioteca. Mientras Seren, madam Pince y algunos alumnos mayores tranquilizaban a los más nerviosos, Mei se acercó disimuladamente a una de las ventanas para comprobar si se veía algo. No era el primer ataque desde que había comenzado el curso, pero hasta el momento, por suerte, los Parásitos no habían podido hacer demasiado daño.

-Mei, apártate de la ventana –exclamó Pandora, la prefecta de séptimo de su Casa, que al parecer había estado allí haciendo los deberes o leyendo algo.

-No están atacando por este lado –contestó ella, obedeciendo a pesar de la falta de peligro.

Se preguntaba con qué estarían atacando. ¿Flechas incendiarias? ¿Catapultas? ¿O estarían tratando una vez más de echar abajo el escudo mágico que rodeaba Hogwarts? Fuera lo que fuera, suponía que no debía ser muy grave porque McGonagall no había hecho sonar la sirena de alarma que había preparado para tal escenario, la sirena que indicaría que se necesitaban a todos los magos capaces de luchar. Hasta el momento no había hecho falta recurrir a ella y Mei esperaba que eso siguiera así, porque si algún día sonaba, significaría que los Parásitos estaban a punto de cruzar las barreras de Hogwarts.

Blackcrow, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, entró en la biblioteca y ayudó a tranquilizar a los alumnos mientras contaba lo que sabía.

-Están atacando con cañones antiguos, pero los nuestros están desviando los proyectiles, así que no os preocupéis. No dejarán que Hogwarts sufra ningún daño.

Algunos niños preguntaron qué era un cañón, otros se acercaron a sus amigos en busca de consuelo, otros trataron de aproximarse disimuladamente a alguna de las ventanas para echar un vistazo. Mei intercambió una mirada con Seren. Blackcrow podía intentar tranquilizarlos, si era lo que quería, pero el resultado de ese ataque no dependía de sus buenos deseos. Gente suficiente y muy buena puntería. Eso era lo que podría salvarles la vida.

* * *

Los Bateadores profesionales que habían sobrevivido al ataque del Desmaius y habían buscado refugio en Hogwarts estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. No usaban bates, por supuesto, sino un hechizo, pero la mecánica era la misma: despejar el proyectil. Y al contrario que los demás, que se contentaban con mandarlo al otro lado de los muros de Hogwarts, ellos eran capaces la mayoría de las veces de enviarlo derechito al campamento de los Parásitos.

Pero Harry sabía que antes o después alguno de los veintitantos cañones que disparaban contra Hogwarts terminaría dando en el blanco. Necesitaban detener aquello de otra manera.

-¡Equipo Uno, atacaremos por la retaguardia!

Habían creado cinco grupos distintos, cada uno con un número más o menos igualado de aurores, vigiles, gente de la BIM, cuervos, alumnos de la academia. Estos últimos habían adquirido tanta experiencia en combate aquel verano que no tenía sentido tratarlos como a estudiantes. Sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ellos, los veinticinco magos y brujas del equipo –entre ellos Bill Weasley- hicieron aparecer sus escobas y se reunieron con Harry, quien creó un campo de invisibilidad a su alrededor. Si un Parásito estaba sobrevolando Hogwarts protegido también por un hechizo de invisibilidad, no podría ver hacia dónde se dirigían, pero dentro de ese campo los aurores y demás podían verse unos a otros y no chocar en pleno vuelo. Protegidos así, salieron disparados hacia el campo de quidditch, hacia el túnel y lo atravesaron a toda velocidad.

Cuando salieron del túnel, Harry levantó el campo un momento para que los magos que estaban de guardia pudieran verlos. Después dividió el grupo en dos y mandó a la mitad de ellos, liderados por Williamson, hacia los cañones situados más cerca del Bosque. Él se fue con los demás hacia los que estaban por la puerta principal.

-¡Tenemos dos objetivos! –exclamó, mientras iban hacia allí-. ¡El primero es destruir esos cañones! ¡El segundo es evitar que nos maten! ¡No perdáis tiempo atacándolos a ellos!

En cuanto divisaron el campamento de los Parásitos, aún invisibles, lanzaron una primera andanada de Bombardas y Diffindos contra los cañones más cercanos y consiguieron destruir cuatro en pocos segundos. Los Parásitos comenzaron a atacarles a ciegas, lanzando hechizos al aire. Pero Harry sabía que si seguían volando en grupo más pronto o más tarde les alcanzarían. No, mejor dividir los blancos, atacar desde todos los flancos. Harry levantó de nuevo el campo de invisibilidad y su equipo se diseminó sin dejar de atacar los cañones. El aire se llenó de gritos, disparos, polvo, explosiones, esquirlas de metal. Los Parásitos trataban de defender los cañones, pero no eran capaces de dispararlos al mismo tiempo: eso suponía un respiro para la gente de Hogwarts. Harry vio cómo tres cañones más eran destruidos y tenía la sensación de que el grupo liderado por Williamson también lo estaba haciendo bien. Decidido a darles más trabajo a los Parásitos, Harry abandonó los cañones por un momento y voló hacia las tiendas de campaña para incendiarlas. Sabía que de día, debido al movimiento de su gente, el campamento estaba mucho menos protegido que por la noche y pudo alcanzar varias tiendas con Incendios.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al ver las llamas.

Varios Parásitos acudieron a apagar el fuego, otros trataban de matarlo. Harry consiguió esquivarlos sin demasiado problemas y volvió hacia los cañones, que habían disminuido notablemente su actividad. Con un vistazo se dio cuenta de que había perdido a dos o tres hombres. Tenían que irse de allí. Hogwarts podía mandar refuerzos, pero los Parásitos también y no tardarían en hacerlo.

-¡Retirada!

Harry lanzó un Lumos Solaris, consciente de que todos los miembros del equipo habrían cerrado los ojos al oír su orden de retirada. El brillo similar al del sol cegó temporalmente a los Parásitos mientras ellos descendían a toda prisa y usaban la Aparición para irse al punto acordado, una vieja cabaña de madera, casi en ruinas, que había en las montañas cercanas. El grupo liderado por Williamson llegó un instante después; a ellos también les faltaban dos o tres personas.

-¡Rápido, comprobad que no tenéis encima hechizos de localización! –ordenó el auror.

Algunos ya lo estaban haciendo. Harry se aseguró de estar limpio mientras vigilaba los alrededores por si pese a todo, aparecían los Parásitos. Pero pasaron los minutos sin que éstos llegaran y nadie del equipo dio la voz de alarma respecto a los hechizos de seguimiento. Parecía que se habían librado una vez más. Harry dejó transcurrir un tiempo prudencial y después dio la orden de regresar a Hogwarts. Quería saber qué había pasado allí. Ellos no habían podido destruir todos los cañones, pero los Parásitos debían de haber detenido el ataque para atender a sus propias bajas, porque ya no se escuchaban explosiones a lo lejos. Aun así, no sabían si habían llegado a alcanzar el castillo, si allí también había habido víctimas. Las que había sufrido el equipo le dolían sinceramente. Habían sido cinco, y por lo que contaban unos y otros, tres habían muerto y dos habían sido capturados. Iba a ser duro darles la noticia a sus familiares.

Ya en el colegio, Harry descubrió que sí había habido muertos. Una de las balas de cañón había alcanzado una de las almenas y había matado a dos chicos. Eran las primeras víctimas mortales desde el principio de curso. Los enterraron después de cenar junto con los otros que habían fallecido en Hogwarts durante el verano. Fue duro, pero Harry trató de consolarse pensando en las bajas que ellos habían causado, mucho más numerosas.

* * *

-Eh, ¿qué haces levantada? ¿Estás bien?

Andromeda dejó caer la cortina de la ventana y se giró hacia Wei, que estaba mirándola desde la cama con ojos medio dormidos.

-Estoy bien, vuelve a dormirte.

-No, ven, dime lo que te pasa.

Ella suspiró y se metió en la cama, agradeciendo el calor de las mantas y del cuerpo de Wei. Este la abrazó y Andromeda se recostó contra él.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Ted y Dora –confesó-. Perderlos fue como si me hubieran arrancado medio cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por Teddy, no sé qué habría hecho. Él fue lo único que me mantuvo viva durante años. Y ahora… Ahora toda la gente que amo está en peligro otra vez. Teddy, tú, Narcissa…No me gusta admitirlo, pero estoy asustada. No sé si podría soportar perder a alguien más.

Wei le acarició el pelo.

-Sí, te entiendo… Creo que todos nos sentimos así. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Andy. Como tú, sé lo mucho que dolería.

-Tú siempre pareces tan sereno…

Normalmente eso era algo que le atraía, como le había atraído en Ted. Pero en contadas ocasiones, esa cualidad podía irritarla un poco.

-Intento tomarme las cosas con serenidad –dijo él-. Es lo que me enseñaron. Ahora estamos juntos; mañana, ¿quién sabe? Pero si me preocupo ahora por el mañana, no disfrutaré de lo que tengo ahora.

Andromeda consideró esas palabras en silencio, pero las alejó de su mente enseguida. No creía que esa manera de pensar fuera a funcionar con ella.

-Yo no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Yo tampoco lo consigo siempre. Pero lo intento.

-Con la meditación y eso. –Convivir con él le había hecho acostumbrarse a la visión de Wei sentado en el suelo sobre una pequeña alfombra, los ojos cerrados, la respiración casi imperceptible. Era su ritual antes del desayuno. Muchas mañanas Andromeda tenía que contener el impulso pueril de pincharle en el costado con la varita para ver su reacción.

Wei hizo un ruidito de asentimiento.

-Ayuda. –Entonces ahogó un bostezo y le dio un beso tierno-. Venga, vamos a dormir. No pienses en cosas que no tienen por qué pasar.

Andromeda no sabía si le sería así de fácil conciliar el sueño, pero no quiso mantener despierto a Wei más tiempo. En el mejor de los casos, le esperaba un largo día de clases.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los niños ya estaban tratando de fingir normalidad en las clases, los centauros dejaron al borde del Bosque Prohibido un saco que contenía un macabro regalo. Un guardia avisó al gabinete de crisis y poco después Draco se encontró cara a cara con media docena de cabezas de Parásitos. Todos varones. Vivos o muertos, los Parásitos que les enviaban los centauros siempre eran hombres. Draco sospechaba que las mujeres que atrapaban corrían otra suerte, pero se guardaba sus sospechas para sí. Tampoco le hacía perder el sueño; en su opinión, cualquier cosa dolorosa que les pasara a los Parásitos, hombres y mujeres, estaba bien merecida. Harry y Hermione quizás lo veían de otra manera, pero tampoco dijeron nada. Seguramente no tenían ganas de ponerse a discutir de ética con unos aliados tan valiosos. O quizás comprendían que no había mucho que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. No iban a mandar gente al Bosque para luchar contra los centauros y liberar a las prisioneras, eso habría sido ridículo.

-¿Reconocéis a alguno? –preguntó Harry, con cara de aprensión. Unos metros más lejos, el sobrino de Ollivander estaba echando el desayuno.

-Ese de ahí es del ministerio –señaló Hermione, un poco pálida-. Trabajaba en Criaturas, con Kettleburn.

-Veamos si alguien puede identificar a alguien más…

Draco hizo una mueca. Bonita imagen para comenzar la mañana, pasearse entre media docena de cabezas. Los Parásitos decapitados no le daban ninguna pena, pero eso no quería decir que disfrutara mirando aquel horror. De hecho, él también tenía el estómago un poco revuelto.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

Nadie reconocía a los demás, debían de ser muggles. Harry sacó su varita –su expresión lejana, como si estuviera distanciándose de lo que estaba haciendo-, y volvió a meter las cabezas en el saco. Draco decidió mantener la vista fija en el Bosque hasta que todo terminó.

-Podéis iros –dijo Harry-. Yo me quedaré a incinerar los restos.

Alejarse de allí sonaba como la mejor idea que Draco jamás había escuchado, pero no quería dejar a Harry solo en una situación así. Hermione también se quedó y para alivio de Draco, que temía acabar vomitando también en cuanto oliera la carne quemada, le enseñó un hechizo que anulaba el sentido del olfato. Tras preparar el terreno, Harry les hizo alejarse unos metros más y con un movimiento de varita, el saco comenzó a arder. Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que no había usado un Incendio normal y corriente; además de que el calor era intenso incluso a diez metros de distancia, el saco y su repugnante contenido se estaban consumiendo con asombrosa rapidez.

-Es un fuego más potente que el del Incendio. –Su voz sonaba mucho menos temblorosa de lo que había esperado.

-Sí, es el Fuego del Dragón. Es un hechizo rumano, nos lo enseñó Charlie. Aunque creo que los herreros de aquí utilizan un hechizo muy parecido.

-Alcanza los mil quinientos grados de temperatura –añadió Hermione.

Los tres se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, viendo las llamas. Aquello no era realmente un funeral y Draco dudaba que Harry y Hermione sintieran más pena por esos tipos de la que sentía él (ninguna), pero tampoco parecían inclinados a comportarse como si solamente estuvieran quemando basura u hojas secas. En menos de cinco minutos, todo terminó. Harry echó un Aguamenti para enfriar las cenizas y creó un chorro de aire para diseminarlas en dirección al Bosque.

-¿Volvemos?

-Era mi plan desde el principio.

Harry le dirigió una mueca comprensiva y entrelazó la mano con la suya mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo. A lo lejos, Draco vio una hilera de alumnos andando rápidamente hacia los invernaderos. A juzgar por sus tamaños, debían de ser de primero o segundo. Quiso creer que era el universo recordándole que todavía existía la inocencia.

-Sé que hay muchos más hombres Parásitos que mujeres –dijo Hermione-, pero no puede ser coincidencia que sólo nos entreguen hombres.

Draco supuso que el tema tenía que salir antes o después. Y con los Gryffindor, solía ser antes.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry.

-¿Estáis seguros de que estamos haciendo lo correcto con los centauros? –preguntó ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me gusta tampoco, pero la otra opción me gusta aún menos. No quiero atacarlos.

-¿No podemos convencerlos de que se limiten a ejecutar a sus prisioneras?

Draco casi vio a Dione resoplando con desdén. Habían aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre los centauros durante su viaje por Ávalon.

-Podemos hablar con ellos, pero no lo harán –dijo Harry-. No van a renunciar a esta oportunidad de… aumentar su manada.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor. Draco la entendía: como le había sucedido con las cabezas, encontraba el hecho en sí repugnante, aunque no pudiera sentir compasión por aquellas mujeres.

-Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos.

Su resignación sorprendió un poco a Draco, que había esperado que discutiera e insistiera en que había que hacer algo. Quizás ella también estaba cambiando por culpa de la guerra y el dolor.

La idea le resultó inesperadamente triste.

* * *

Albus alzó las cejas al ver a su hermana toda acarameladita con Ulysses Brown y luego desvió la vista fugazmente hacia Urien, quien trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada. Tras su experiencia con Amal y Britney, Albus no iba a dejarse engañar por algo así. Urien estaba jodido. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde, si Lily estaba realmente enamorada de Ulysses, pero Urien era el que había decidido que las cosas fueran así. Pese a lo que había dicho Scorpius al respecto, Albus lamentó que Urien hubiera reculado de esa manera. Le fastidiaba verlo sufrir.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar –le dijo, deseando evitarle el espectáculo.

Scorpius estaba con ellos, ya que había dormido con él en su habitación; se había instalado allí el segundo día de curso. A Albus le parecía perfecto, por supuesto. Siempre dormía mejor con Scorpius al lado; le tranquilizaba escuchar su respiración pausada, tenía menos pesadillas.

Su padre y Draco ya se encontraban en el comedor, charlando con tío Ron y tía Hermione. Albus observó a los dos primeros y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si ellos sentirían lo mismo el uno por el otro que Scorpius y él. Draco era más frío y reservado que Scorpius, pero Albus se daba cuenta de la devoción con la que miraba a su padre. Y aquellos meses de asedio también habían servido para que se acostumbrara del todo a aquella relación y ya no tenía tanto miedo a que una mala pelea entre sus padres pudiera causarles problemas a Scorpius y a él. En realidad, discutían mucho menos de lo que había temido.

Albus tomó asiento y vio aparecer su desayuno. Una taza de té, un huevo duro y una tostada cubierta de judías estofadas. No era lo que más le gustaba comer por las mañanas, precisamente. Por suerte aquella noche tocaba hacer incursiones en busca de alimento, así que al día siguiente tendrían cosas más ricas.

-Podría odiar a los Parásitos sólo por hacerme comer esta mierda para desayunar –gruñó Scorpius, con más desagrado.

Su sentimiento encontró eco en aquella parte de la larga mesa, pero todos se lo comieron igualmente. Cuando ya estaba terminando se dio cuenta de pronto de que dos chicas les estaban mirando a Scorpius y a él desde otra mesa. Una era Melina Redfeathers y la otra, su prima Claudia. La primera tenía dieciocho años; la segunda, diecisiete, pero los Redfeathers sangrepuras siempre se educaban con tutores y Claudia no iba a clase con ellos. Las dos chicas eran rubias, guapas y directas y Albus no supo muy bien qué pensar al saber que Scorpius y él eran objeto de su interés. No eran las primeras personas que se sentían atraídas por ellos, pero algo le decía que probablemente eran las más peligrosas.

Albus estaba decidido a evitarlas dentro de lo razonable, tampoco tenía intención de huir de ellas. Sin embargo, unos días después las dos se acercaron a Scorpius y a él mientras miraban un partido de fútbol en el que participaban tanto alumnos de los últimos cursos como veinteañeros.

-¿Está interesante? –preguntó Melina.

-Bastante –contestó Albus, intercambiando una mirada con Scorpius.

-Dicen que los muggles se vuelven locos con este juego –dijo Claudia-. Aunque no parece tan emocionante como el quidditch.

-Es distinto –dijo Albus, que quería ir algún día a ver un partido en Wembley. Amal le había dicho que era espectacular; allí se juntaban diez veces más gente que toda la población mágica de Gran Bretaña-. Cuando le pillas el truco tiene su gracia.

-Además, este año no hay quidditch –les recordó Scorpius, con cierto pesar.

McGonagall había dicho que montar un campeonato de quidditch sería como servirle a los Parásitos una masacre en bandeja. Si atacaban en medio del partido, con todos los alumnos en las gradas, el pánico podía causar docenas de muertos. Eso por no hablar de la posibilidad de que usaran ese Desmaius general otra vez e hicieran estrellarse contra el suelo a todos los que estuvieran volando en ese momento.

-¿Vosotros sabéis jugar al fútbol?

-No, no mucho, pero nos gusta verlo.

Albus estaba seguro de que aquel acercamiento no era inocente, pero tampoco habían hecho nada que pudiera ser molesto. Aún. No quería ser grosero con ellas sin motivo.

-¿Qué más os gusta hacer?

-Lo normal –dijo Scorpius-. Leer, charlar con los amigos, jugar al ajedrez o al Magitrivial…

-Nos encanta el Magitrivial –exclamó Claudia.

Su prima soltó una risita.

-Aunque nosotras preferimos el strip-Magitrivial –dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

A pesar de haber esperado algo así antes o después, Albus se quedó sin palabras. Scorpius, por el contrario, sonrió, fresco como una lechuga.

-Seguro que hay un montón de chicos y chicas en Hogwarts que sabrán apreciar esa afición como se merece. De hecho, imagino que es la fantasía sexual de medio Ravenclaw.

Ellas se echaron a reír.

-Es posible –dijo Claudia-. ¿Qué hay de Gryffindor y Slytherin?

Albus frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirles que ellos dos no estaban interesados, pero Scorpius le puso el brazo por los hombros y contestó antes que él.

-Supongo que habrá de todo. Al y yo preferimos el Magitrivial tradicional, sobre todo cuando hay más gente jugando.

-Vamos, jugar siempre de la misma forma es aburrido. Hay que experimentar un poco.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Créeme, he tenido suficientes experimentos para toda una vida. Y no creo que Al esté interesado tampoco.

Se giró hacia él con expresión interrogativa. Como si hubiera algo que preguntar… Sabía que Scorpius sólo estaba bromeando, pero la conversación no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-No, por supuesto que no.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno… Es una pena. –Claudia arqueó las cejas apreciativamente-. Habría sido una partida muy divertida. A Melina y a mí nos encanta jugar en parejas.

Se pusieron en pie.

-Nos vemos, chicos.

-Hasta luego –dijo Scorpius.

Las dos primas Redfeathers se alejaron, tan tranquilas, y Albus se contuvo sólo hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Jo-der.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Nos han propuesto lo que creo que nos han propuesto?

-Sin ninguna duda. –Scorpius parecía encontrarlo divertido-. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No podemos culparlas por tener buen gusto.

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

-Podemos culparlas por meterse donde no las llaman.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, no les hagas caso, Al. Es sólo… Mira, somos lo que mis abuelas llamarían un buen partido. Esto nos va a pasar más veces. Sólo tenemos que decir que no.

Albus no estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquella manera de verlo; para él, estaba mal ir haciendo proposiciones a gente que tenía pareja y punto. Pero conocía a Scorpius y sabía que su indiferencia hacia las Redfeathers no era fingida. Probablemente ya se habría olvidado de ellas si él no hubiera seguido hablando del tema.

-De acuerdo…

Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

-Son los inconvenientes de la fama y la belleza, Al.

Albus soltó un resoplido de risa y aunque esa vaga sensación de amenaza no había desaparecido por completo, al menos se sentía capaz de dejar atrás a las Redfeathers.

* * *

-Sé que quiero dedicarme a la interpretación –le explicaba Seren a James-. Me encanta poder colaborar en la radio y montar obras de teatro en el colegio. Lo que pasa es que también creo que abrir una escuela de primaria para magos, incluidos sangremuggles, ayudaría un montón. Mira lo bien que se llevan los alumnos de primero. Tienen amigos de todas las Casas. ¿Y por qué? Porque todos se conocían de antes.

-Eso es verdad –admitió James.

Un ruido de pasos le indicó que alguien se estaba acercando corriendo. James giró la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Lucy. Y a juzgar por su agitación, pasaba algo serio.

-James, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella vaciló un instante, como si tuviera dudas de última hora, pero habló de todos modos.

-Un grupo de gente ha salido de Hogwarts para atacar el campamento de los Parásitos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, convencido de que había oído mal.

-Piensan que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, que hay que atacarles ya.

Aquello era un desastre, un auténtico desastre.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Unos cincuenta.

Sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, James sacó su varita, convocó su patronus y le mandó un mensaje a su padre explicándole lo que Lucy acababa de contarle. Después se giró hacia Seren.

-¿Me acompañas? Quiero ver lo que pasa.

-Claro.

-Tú deberías ir a la enfermería –le dijo a su prima-, creo que pronto vais a estar ocupados.

Seren y él echaron a andar rápidamente, casi corriendo, hacia la entrada principal del castillo. James no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su padre en ese momento, pero imaginaba que querría ir a detenerlos. O a unirse a ellos. Fuera lo que fuera, la puerta parecía el mejor lugar en el que reunirse con él.

Por el camino se cruzaron con media docena de personas que normalmente tomaban parte en los enfrentamientos con los Parásitos y James les pidió que fueran con él. Era vagamente consciente de estar creando algo de alarma a su paso, pero había motivos para alarmarse; cuanto antes estuvieran todos listos, mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter? –preguntó Rebecca Warbeck, que estaba entre los que se habían unido a ellos.

James se lo explicó.

-Es posible que tengamos que ir tras ellos.

-No jodas –dijo otro-. ¿Quién ha sido?

-Ni idea.

Cuando salieron del castillo, James miró hacia arriba, preguntándose si su padre estaría ya en una de las almenas, averiguando qué estaba sucediendo en el campamento. Desde donde estaba no tenía un buen ángulo, pero entonces sonó la sirena de Hogwarts y apenas unos segundos después vio descender a su padre montado en su escoba. Krant y Celeste Robards iban con él.

-Llamad a vuestras escobas y seguidme, vamos.

James obedeció rápidamente y le indicó a Seren que montara tras él.

-¿Han llegado ya al campamento? –le preguntó a su padre.

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Escuchadme! ¡Un grupo de Hogwarts acaba de atacar el campamento de los Parásitos por su cuenta! ¡Los Parásitos les están dando una paliza y tenemos que ir a cubrir su retirada! ¡El auror Williamson está reuniendo un segundo grupo para que nos ayuden, pero nosotros tenemos que ir ya! ¡Seguidme!

James miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de salir disparado tras su padre en dirección al túnel. Eran sólo una docena; muy pocos, comparados con los Parásitos a los que iban a enfrentarse. Y ni siquiera tenían muy claro lo que iban a encontrarse cuando llegaran allí.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, entró en el túnel.


	7. Problemas internos

NdA: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 7 **Problemas internos**

Mientras volaba en su escoba hacia el campamento de los Parásitos Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto desde las almenas. El aviso de James le había llegado sólo unos segundos antes que el aviso de los guardias, quienes habían dado la voz de alarma en cuanto habían descubierto al grupo de espontáneos entrando en el campamento. Él había llegado a tiempo de presenciar cómo los Parásitos caían sobre ellos igual que una nube de langostas.

¿Cómo habían sido tan idiotas? No sólo se habían lanzado a un ataque sin posibilidades de éxito; les habían revelado a los Parásitos por dónde se podía entrar a su campamento. Y aquellos que terminaran prisioneros podían hablarles de la existencia del túnel.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del campamento como para ver lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que los atacantes, o lo que quedaba de ellos, habían iniciado ya la retirada a la desesperada y estaban tratando de salir de los límites del hechizo anti-Aparición. Pero cada uno de ellos se estaba batiendo con cinco, seis Parásitos.

-¡A por ellos!

En sus intentos de huida los atacantes habían hecho caer las defensas del campamento que mantenían fuera a los intrusos, así que Harry pudo atravesarlas como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla y comenzó a atacar con Desmaius y Diffindos.

-¡Es Potter! –exclamó alguien.

-¡Vamos, salid de aquí! –gritó Harry, atacando a más Parásitos-. ¡Y no dejéis que os sigan!

Krant pasó por su lado como una exhalación y embistió a un grupo de Parásitos como si fuera una bala de cañón, dejando tras él un reguero de gritos de dolor y de chasquidos de huesos rotos. Dos bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia otro grupo de Parásitos y las llamas prendieron en ellos rápidamente: a juzgar por los aullidos casi inhumanos, no todos iban protegidos mágicamente contra el fuego. Pero por cada Parásito muerto o incapacitado parecían llegar dos más a ocupar su lugar.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío Harry!

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer aquella voz. ¡Era Michael! Maldita sea, no podía creer que formara parte de aquel ataque absurdo. Harry lo buscó frenéticamente con la mirada y lo vio luchando contra tres Parásitos a la vez. Tres más estaban en camino. Harry esquivó un Diffindo y salió disparado hacia su sobrino, dispuesto a rescatarlo aunque fuera un idiota. Primero lanzó un Oppugno contra una de las tiendas, que salió por los aires para envolver con su tela a los Parásitos que corrían hacia Michael y golpearlos con los palos que la sostenían. Michael ya se había librado de uno de sus oponentes y Harry le quitó de encima a un segundo con un Diffindo bien dirigido. Sólo quedaba uno cerca de Michael y ahora parecía estar más cerca de mearse encima de miedo que de seguir luchando.

-¡Súbete! –le dijo Harry, pasando por su lado.

Michael saltó ágilmente y él mismo se deshizo del Parásito que quedaba. Justo a tiempo, llegaban una docena más. Harry repitió el truco de la tienda y se elevó en el aire con Michael para poder ver cómo estaban las cosas. Parecían quedar unos diez de los suyos aún atrapados entre Parásitos, rodeados por ellos. Vio a James sobre su escoba, esquivando hechizos mientras a su espalda, Seren lanzaba un Diffindo tras otro. A Warbeck, usando el Trinarium Fulmen de Draco con excelente puntería. Dos elfos de Hogwarts que se habían unido a la fiesta en algún momento, haciendo volar por los aires a sus enemigos con bolas de energía.

-¡Tío, por ahí!

Harry se giró y vio con alivio que llegaba una segunda oleada de refuerzos liderada por Williamson. Draco, Ron y Luna estaban con él; entre todos debían de ser unos cincuenta.

-¡Cuidado, vienen más!

Pero a pesar del aviso, los Parásitos retrocedieron, algo avasallados por la andanada de Diffindos y muchos atacantes rodeados aprovecharon para correr hacia los límites del hechizo anti-Aparición. Harry se dio cuenta de que Pansy y su padre se encontraban entre ellos. Por supuesto, seguro que todo aquello había sido idea de Parkinson. Aquel idiota llevaba semanas quejándose de que no atacaran el campamento.

-¡No vayáis a Hogwarts directamente! –les recordó a los que huían.

Mientras unos cubrían la retirada de los que iban a pie, otros bajaban a recogerlos en sus escobas. Varios Parásitos también con escobas se acercaban para unirse a la batalla. Docenas, centenares de Parásitos se llegaban corriendo. Alguien pidió auxilio desde el suelo y Harry vio que se llevaban a rastras a uno de los suyos, Aquiles Flint.

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Es Potter! ¡No dejéis que escape!

Casi todos los Parásitos que había por esa zona alzaron sus varitas para comenzar a atacarlo. Harry reaccionó rápidamente, cegándolos con un Lumos Solaris, pero tuvo que ascender para huir de sus hechizos.

-Mierda, no puedo acercarme –dijo para sí mismo.

-¡Cuidado! –A sus espaldas sonó una explosión, un grito. Harry giró la cabeza y vio a un Parásito cayendo hacia el suelo envuelto en llamas-. ¡Tío, tenemos que irnos ya!

Harry se resistía a abandonar a Flint, pero entonces descubrió que Ron había conseguido rescatarlo y subirlo sobre su escoba.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, colega!

-Agárrate fuerte –le dijo a Michael.

Sabía que le seguirían y tenía que perderlos antes de volver al castillo. Harry hizo volar su escoba al máximo de su velocidad y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido. No podía entrar en Hogwarts desde allí, pero no era eso lo que quería. La docena de Parásitos que llevaba de cola, una media docena, no volaban ni la mitad de bien que él, estaba seguro. Y a la velocidad que llevaban, lo iban a tener mucho más difícil para esquivar los árboles.

* * *

Draco vio a Harry yendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, pero no se atrevió a seguirlo, no cargando con una mujer medio desangrada. No conocía su nombre, sólo sabía que los Parásitos casi la habían abierto en canal y estaba viva de milagro. Y por poco tiempo, si no conseguía ayuda médica de inmediato. Luna y Dean, que no cargaban con nadie, estaban volando a su lado para protegerle de los Parásitos que les seguían. Él apenas podía hacer nada, ocupado como estaba en que la mujer no cayera al suelo.

Varios ruidos sibilantes seguidos de golpes pesados, que parecían retumbar en el aire, le hicieron saber que desde el castillo habían empezado a usar las catapultas. Genial, eso mantendría ocupados a los Parásitos, evitaría que medio campamento se uniera a la persecución. Mientras tanto, Dean y Luna seguían ocupándose de los que tenían detrás.

-¡Las escobas necesitan un espejo retrovisor! –exclamó Dean.

-¿Qué es eso? –gritó Draco.

-¡Algo que nos vendría muy bien ahora! _¡Bombarda Maxima!_

Draco escuchó una explosión detrás de él y notó a continuación cómo le caía algo en la espalda, en la cabeza.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-¡Perdón por las salpicaduras!

Oh, Merlín, eran trozos de Parásito.

-¡Baja, Draco! –exclamó Luna.

Draco se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que aunque aún quedaban dos Parásitos tras ellos, estaban a suficiente distancia como para que les diera tiempo descender y Aparecerse, si se daban prisa suficiente. Sin dudarlo más, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, sujetando a la mujer inconsciente, y aterrizó justo después de Luna. Dean los siguió un momento después.

-Vamos, yo os cubro.

-Nos vemos en el campo de las Avispas –les recordó Luna.

Aunque estaba seguro de que no le había alcanzado ningún hechizo de seguimiento, Draco no quería arriesgarse, así que asintió, sujetó la mano de la mujer e hizo que los dos se Aparecieran en la entrada principal de ese campo de quidditch. Rápidamente fue a examinar a la mujer, consciente de que la Aparición no podía haberle hecho mucho bien, considerando sus heridas, y descubrió con sobresalto que había muerto.

-Joder.

-¿Qué? –dijo Luna, que acababa de llegar. Dean Apareció a su lado apenas un segundo más tarde-. ¿Está…? Oh, no…

-La Aparición ha sido demasiado para ella –dijo Draco, disgustado y frustrado. No había ido a ayudar a Harry por salvarla y ahora temía no haber elegido bien.

-No teníamos otra opción –replicó Dean, dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Si la hubiéramos dejado atrás habría muerto seguro. Vamos, necesitamos asegurarnos de que estamos limpios antes de volver al castillo.

Draco trató de olvidarse de aquella mujer y empezó a examinarse en busca de hechizos de seguimiento. Mientras tanto, los tres estaban pendientes de los alrededores, por si llegaban los Parásitos, pero no parecía haber nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-No nos han seguido –dijo Draco cuando terminó.

-No, eso parece –dijo Dean-. ¿Qué tal si voy yo primero y me aseguro de que no hay problemas en la entrada del túnel?

Era una buena sugerencia. Dean desapareció y unos segundos después llegó de nuevo, informando de que todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Draco colocó la mano en el hombro del cadáver de la mujer y se Apareció con él en la entrada del túnel. Había más gente, además de los guardias habituales, y todos tenían las varitas preparadas por si llegaba alguien que tuviera a los Parásitos detrás.

-¿Ha vuelto ya Harry? –le preguntó a Bill Weasley, que estaba allí.

-No, todavía no.

Draco se dijo a sí mismo que era demasiado pronto para preocuparse. Aún estaba llegando gente; todos tenían instrucciones de hacer una o dos paradas antes de volver al túnel.

-¿Sabes cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?

-Creo que aún están intercambiando proyectiles.

Y Scorpius y Albus estarían ayudando… Draco dudó entre irse a asegurarse de que estaban bien o quedarse a esperar a Harry. Mientras decidía, alguien se llevó el cadáver de la mujer que había intentado salvar. James y Seren Aparecieron muy poco después, los dos bien a excepción de un corte profundo que ella tenía en el brazo derecho.

-¿El Episkeyo no ha funcionado? –le preguntó Draco.

-Ha detenido lo peor de la hemorragia, pero no lo ha curado –dijo ella.

-¿Me dejas? –dijo, acercando la varita al corte. Seren asintió y Draco le lanzó un Magnum Sanare que cicatrizó un poco la herida-. Mejor.

Seren sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy. –Luego algo atrajo su atención-. James, tu padre.

Draco se giró rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Harry sano y salvo –y a juzgar por su expresión, cabreado más allá de toda descripción. Con él iba uno de sus sobrinos, caminando con la vista gacha; estaba claro que había formado parte del grupo que había atacado el campamento por su cuenta.

-Draco, James, ¿estáis todos bien? Bill, ¿ha llegado Ron?

-Sí, ha sido de los primeros, pero se ha ido a echar una mano en el castillo. –Bill le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su sobrino-. Michael, ¿estabas con ellos? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Sólo quería hacer algo.

-Hablaremos después –dijo Harry, ceñudo.

* * *

Los Parásitos estaban furiosos por el ataque que habían sufrido y estuvieron lanzándoles cañonazos hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron y el gabinete se reunió para hablar de los responsables de aquel desastre su humor había empeorado mucho más. Entre una cosa y otra habían perdido a casi cuarenta personas –incluido Banker, el antiguo auror- y otras tantas estaban con heridas de diversa consideración. Además, los Parásitos habían reforzado de arriba abajo toda la seguridad del campamento; los puntos débiles que habían pretendido utilizar en un futuro habían desaparecido. Ya no podrían colarse allí sin ser descubiertos. La única nota mínimamente positiva de aquel asunto era que el túnel seguía estando a salvo: por lo que Michael le había contado, al menos habían tenido el buen juicio de proteger su existencia con un hechizo de confidencialidad antes de comenzar aquel ataque absurdo.

-No podemos dejarlos sin castigo –observó Shadows-. No sólo atacaron a los guardias que vigilan el túnel, también han arruinado la mitad de nuestros planes.

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo. Unos días atrás, aprovechando que ya no tenían que disimular que podían salir de Hogwarts, Hermione había propuesto volver a entrar en el campamento, a una de las tiendas, y poner a todos los Parásitos que estuvieran allí bajo la Improntis para que intentaran matar a Grudge, Key, Bouchard, Musket. Por mucho que a Harry le hubiera chocado ver a Hermione proponiendo algo tan duro, la idea le había gustado tanto como a los demás. Habían estado esperando simplemente a una noche sin lluvia, pues los hechizos y capas de invisibilidad no funcionaban del todo bien bajo un aguacero.

-En otras condiciones, yo pediría la cárcel –dijo Belahouel-. Pero andamos cortos de gente capaz de luchar y hoy hemos perdido a cuarenta. No sé si podemos permitirnos prescindir de veintidós personas más.

-Sabemos quiénes son los cabecillas –dijo Hermione-: Cainan Parkinson, Variola Macnair y Angus McLaggen. Propongo que encerremos a esos tres y castiguemos a los demás a hacer las guardias nocturnas durante… no sé, tres meses, si es que la situación se prolonga tanto tiempo. Algo así.

-Me parece bien –contestó Harry, quien, como la propia Hermione, quería evitar que Michael recibiera un castigo demasiado severo.

-Creo que quitarles la varita sería mejor que encerrarlos –opinó Redfeathers-. Así no tendremos que enviar a nadie a vigilarlos ni tendremos que alimentarlos a cambio de nada.

Draco prefería que los expulsaran e incluía a Pansy en el lote y no era el único, pero otros no se sentían cómodos con aquella opción. Al final decidieron dejar sin varitas a Parkinson y sus dos compinches y obligar a los demás a encargarse de las guardias nocturnas; si se negaban, los encerrarían en una celda.

-¿Hablamos con ellos ahora? –preguntó Minerva.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo para mañana por la mañana –dijo Belahouel.

Era tarde y a todos les parecía una buena idea. Harry le envió un patronus a Williamson pidiéndole que les dijera a los supervivientes de aquel grupo, confinados temporalmente en el aula de Transformaciones, cuándo conocerían la resolución del gabinete.

-¿Hablarás tú con Audrey? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione, cuando ya se iban.

-Sí, tranquilo. Descansa.

Harry asintió y echó a caminar con Draco hacia su habitación. A pesar de la hora, el castillo estaba algo agitado, como ocurría cuando un ataque de los Parásitos se prolongaba durante la noche. A Harry no le sorprendió demasiado que la madre de una de las detenidas se acercara a preguntar con ojos llorosos qué iba a pasar con su hija.

-Ella sólo quería ayudar.

-Lo hemos tenido en cuenta. Mañana por la mañana les comunicaremos nuestra decisión.

La mujer parecía esperar algo más de él, pero fuera lo que fuera, Harry se sentía demasiado cansado y enfadado para dárselo. No era culpa suya que esos idiotas se hubieran lanzado a atacar por su cuenta y desde luego habría preferido no tener que asistir a una reunión hasta las tantas.

-Deberíamos haber encerrado directamente a los Parkinson –gruñó Draco, mientras se alejaban de la mujer-. Estoy seguro de que la idea fue suya. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera sido por ellos.

-¿Crees que el padre de Pansy va a seguir causando problemas?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? Es como quitarle a Gregory el plato de comida antes de que se lo haya terminado.

Harry resopló ligeramente; aquello no sonaba bien.

-Si se niega a rendir su varita lo encerraremos. Ya nos ha jodido bastante.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

-Pero aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar, ¿verdad?

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba más inquieto de lo que dejaba ver y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.

-Por supuesto. Puede que ahora mismo nos lleven un par de goles de ventaja, pero el partido no se acaba hasta que no se atrape la snitch.

* * *

Draco no había podido dormir, demasiado nervioso por la batalla, demasiado preocupado por la ventaja que habían perdido. Harto de dar vueltas, se había levantado con cuidado para no despertar a Harry, se había vestido y había subido a una de las torres. Si le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que quería echarle un vistazo al campamento de los Parásitos, pero en realidad había subido hasta allí para ver el amanecer. Esperaba que le animara, como ocurría a veces desde que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y les había regalado a todos la posibilidad de ver nacer un nuevo día.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por el horizonte, iluminando las montañas, las tierras verdes y brumosas. Había nubes en el cielo, prometiendo lluvias antes o después, pero la luz gris se abrió valientemente paso entre ellas y empezó a teñirlas de naranja. La belleza del paisaje no le hizo descuidar del todo sus alrededores y se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar pasos.

-Mamá –dijo, un poco sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es pronto.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. –Su madre se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. No podía dormir. Me ha parecido reconocerte aquí arriba y Patis me ha confirmado que eras tú.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir. Ha sido una noche complicada.

-Y os espera un día complicado. No voy a decirle al gabinete cómo hacer su trabajo, pero espero que hayáis tenido en cuenta que los Parkinson no van a aprender nunca la lección.

-Me temo que vas a sentirte decepcionada. Harry y Hermione no querían ser muy duros para que su sobrino no saliera malparado de rebote y a casi nadie le gustaba la opción de encerrarlos porque se convertirían en una carga.

-¿Es mejor que se conviertan en un peligro aún mayor de lo que ya son?

Draco se encogió débilmente de hombros. No iba a discutir con ella cuando él también creía que el gabinete se había equivocado.

-No siempre saldrán bien librados. –Meneó un poco la cabeza-. Cada vez que pienso que podría haber terminado casado con Pansy siento escalofríos. Ahora estaría tan frustrado y enfermo de rencor como ella.

-Tenemos bastantes problemas –dijo ella, señalando hacia el campamento-. No hay necesidad de preocuparse también por lo que podría haber pasado.

Normalmente, Draco le habría dado la razón, pero aquella mañana estaba de un humor extraño.

-Hasta hace unos pocos años, eran nuestros amigos. La gente nos metía en el mismo saco que a ellos. –Su madre no dijo nada y él miró también hacia el campamento-. En el mismo saco en el que ponen ahora a ellos.

Su madre se tensó ligeramente.

-Draco… -dijo, en tono de advertencia.

-¿No lo piensas a veces? –preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. Sabía que su madre se arrepentía de haber seguido a Voldemort por todo el daño que éste les había hecho y que lamentaba las pérdidas de Andromeda, pero no era de eso de lo que estaban hablando-. ¿Podrías sentarte a comer con los Parásitos dentro de veinte años igual que los Weasley se sientan con nosotros?

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si él la hubiera abofeteado.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Draco vio el modo en que se cruzaba sobre su pecho la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros, buscando protección contra algo que no era el gélido aire matutino.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Exceptuando el día en que tomé la Marca, los mayores errores de mi vida los he cometido entre estos muros. A veces es difícil no pensar en ellos y en las consecuencias que tuvieron.

Su madre había abandonado su postura defensiva.

-Si no puedes sentirte orgulloso de lo que hiciste entonces, al menos puedes sentirte orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Draco asintió sin darle demasiada importancia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras u otras parecidas, pero no eran la respuesta a las cuestiones que rondaban su cabeza aquella mañana.

-Yo no podría perdonarles nunca, por mucho que ellos hicieran –dijo, señalando a los Parásitos con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué está libre Melody Sutherland?

-Porque Harry insistió –replicó, aunque el nombre le había dejado un poco descolocado.

-Y tú no te opusiste. Es un principio. –Draco apartó la vista, frustrado con el modo en el que su madre estaba malinterpretando lo que él realmente quería decir. No debería haber esperado otra cosa; con ese tema, casi siempre pasaba lo mismo. Entonces la oyó chasquear la lengua, suspirar con resignación-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Draco? No, no es fácil sentarse a la mesa con Hermione Weasley y recordar cómo la torturó mi hermana Bellatrix. No sé si habría podido perdonar a Andromeda si nuestras situaciones hubieran sido a la inversa. Soy consciente de que nos equivocamos. Pero al menos hemos tratado de reparar el daño que hicimos y ahora estamos aquí, luchando por proteger el mundo mágico. No deberías estar castigándote a ti mismo.

Draco se había quedado tan sorprendido que le costó un momento reaccionar.

-No me estoy castigando a mí mismo –le aseguró-. Sólo creo que entiendo mejor algunas cosas. Entiendo mejor por qué les costaba tanto hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con nosotros, con los Marcados. No es nada fácil, tienes que admitirlo.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No, no lo es.

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, observando esos primeros minutos de la mañana. El sol seguía luchando por dejarse ver entre las nubes y algunos pájaros volaban en círculos en el linde del Bosque Prohibido. Si algo hubiera salido mal la noche anterior, no habría tenido la posibilidad de ver aquel nuevo día.

-En una cosa se equivocaban: dejamos de estar en el mismo saco que los Parkinson cuando acabó la guerra. Ellos han desperdiciado todas y cada una de las oportunidades que les han dado. Espero que la de hoy sea la última porque no se merecen ninguna más.

* * *

-¡Scorpius!

Era Damon, acercándose a él tras el desayuno. Scorpius había hablado con él la noche anterior, una vez finalizado el ataque de los Parásitos, y sabía que pese a todo, su amigo estaba preocupado por el destino que pudieran correr su abuelo y su madre. Seguramente quería preguntarle si había averiguado algo.

-Al, ¿nos dejas un momento?

Albus vaciló una décima de segundo, pero luego asintió sin poner pegas.

-Claro. Te veo luego.

Damon esperó a que Albus se alejara.

-¿Sabes algo? ¿Han dicho algo en el desayuno?

-No, pero Harry estaba muy tranquilo, así que no creo que el castigo vaya a ser muy grave. Quiero decir, uno de los primos de Al, Michael, está implicado; si fueran a hacerles algo muy gordo habría habido más tensión en la mesa.

-Bien… -Parecía un poco menos preocupado-. No quiero saber nada de ellos, pero lo que hicieron ayer, lo hicieron para ayudar. Si todos les hubiéramos seguido y hubiéramos atacado de golpe…

Scorpius no lo tenía tan claro.

-Puede. Pero esa es una manera muy Gryffindor de hacer las cosas. Hay otras formas mejores. –Luego comprendió que debía corregirse-. O las había, no sé.

Damon hizo una mueca de disgusto y se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Después pareció querer quitárselos de la cabeza.

-Mi abuelo Cainan haciendo algo al modo Gryffindor, ¿puedes creértelo?

Scorpius sonrió para seguirle la corriente, aunque imaginaba que Damon no le veía ninguna gracia a todo aquello. Al menos todo el castillo sabía que había roto su relación con los Parkinson.

-¿Vas a ir a escuchar la sentencia?

Era a las diez, la misma hora a la que empezaban ese día las clases; McGonagall había cancelado la primera hora en consideración al ataque de la noche anterior, que los había tenido despiertos hasta bien tarde.

-Sí, quiero saber qué pasa.

-Yo estaré allí con Albus.

Faltaba aún más de una hora, pero decidieron ir a buscar a Albus y acercarse ya a la Sala de Oficios para asegurarse de que no se quedaban sin sitio. La amplia habitación ya estaba medio llena y las túnicas de Hogwarts revelaban que ellos no eran los únicos alumnos que habían decidido saltarse la primera hora. Poco a poco, todas las sillas se fueron ocupando. Muchos cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre el tema y Scorpius oía palabras sueltas, fragmentos de frases. Parecía haber opiniones para todos los gustos y unas filas más atrás dos magos empezaron a discutir con voces cada vez más airadas hasta que un Cuervo intervino y consiguió separarlos antes de que se liaran a hechizos.

-Luchamos contra los Parásitos, no entre nosotros –dijo con aspereza.

La tensión en la sala era evidente y aún hubo un par de conatos de pelea que por suerte se pararon a tiempo. Cuando por fin entraron los miembros del gabinete, las cosas se calmaron súbitamente. Scorpius se fijó en su padre, alto y elegante con su túnica azul marino. Harry iba a su lado, con su uniforme de auror. Los dos ocuparon un asiento en el estrado, lejos del centro, lo cual significaba que ninguno de los dos iba a llevar la voz cantante en aquella sesión; por lo que parecía, la tarea iba a corresponderle a Belahouel y a madam Shadows.

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados hicieron entrar a los detenidos. Scorpius los observó con atención; llevaban grilletes en las muñecas y sus rostros oscilaban entre la indignación, la vergüenza y el miedo. El abuelo de Damon parecía especialmente furioso, con la cara roja y los ojos echando chispas, pero no dijo nada y tomó asiento con los demás frente al estrado.

A las diez en punto, madam Shadows se levantó, tomó la palabra y sin demasiados preámbulos acusó a los supervivientes de aquel grupo de haber ignorado las órdenes del gabinete, haber atacado a los guardianes del túnel y de haber causado un daño irreparable a la causa.

-Los que elegimos quedarnos en Hogwarts lo hicimos para poder seguir formando una comunidad. Y en una comunidad se siguen las reglas. Los detenidos las han quebrantado y deben cumplir su castigo. Variola Macnair, Cainan Parkinson, Angus McLaggen, se les considera los instigadores de este ataque. El gabinete exige que rindan vuestras varitas. –Al momento se armó un revuelo que casi ahogó su siguiente frase; ser despojado de su varita era una humillación considerable.-. Si los acusados no aceptan nuestros términos, serán conducidos a una celda y permanecerán en ella hasta el final de la guerra.

-¡Esto es una vergüenza! –exclamó el abuelo de Damon casi a la vez-. ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido atacar a los Parásitos! ¡Si el gabinete de crisis…!

Belahouel lo hizo callar bruscamente con un hechizo. Scorpius miró a Damon de reojo y vio que su cara se había vuelto cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

-El gabinete de crisis tenía planes que no comparte con el resto del castillo por motivos de seguridad –dijo el anciano con voz severa-. Planes que podrían haber puesto fin a la guerra sin derramar una gota de sangre más y que ahora se han vuelto imposibles. En mis tiempos a la gente que hacía lo que han hecho ustedes los ejecutábamos por traición, así que pueden sentirse agradecidos por la generosidad del castigo. Aceptarán nuestros términos o pasarán el resto de la guerra en una celda, esas son sus opciones.

-Es una barbaridad –exclamó el abuelo de Dina, la Gryffindor que iba a clase con ellos-. ¿Nos dejan indefensos cuando los Parásitos pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento?

-En caso de ataque, nada le impide pedirle a alguien que le lance los hechizos de protección de costumbre. De hecho, le aconsejo que lo haga. Y si quieren ayudar, hay modos de hacerlo sin utilizar una varita.

-En cuanto al resto de los implicados, si quieren seguir en libertad, realizarán las guardias nocturnas hasta nuevo aviso –continuó madam Shadows. Sus palabras hicieron que Albus dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y Scorpius le apretó un momento la mano en solidaridad-. Pero el gabinete no se mostrará tan comprensivo si hay una próxima vez. Todos hemos perdido a alguien y todos queremos ver a los Parásitos derrotados. No volveremos a aceptar eso como una excusa. –Alzó la cabeza con aire definitivo-. La sesión ha terminado, pueden marcharse.

El auror Williamson se acercó a los que habían sido castigados con las guardias nocturnas y les dijo que le siguieran, probablemente para darles sus turnos. Scorpius vio cómo la madre de Pansy corría hacia su marido para devolverle la voz, consolarlo o lo que fuera; el señor Parkinson hervía de rabia. Después miró a Damon, que seguía sin dejar traslucir sus sentimientos. No hacía falta, era fácil imaginar cómo debía sentirse. Scorpius le dio una palmadita en la espalda, lamentando que se viera envuelto en aquello.

-Vámonos a clase –dijo entonces Damon, con voz fría-. No quiero perder más tiempo por culpa de esa gente.

Scorpius asintió. También habría asentido si Damon le hubiera pedido que se fuera a dar una vuelta con él.

-¿Vienes, Al?

Él le lanzó una mirada a su familia, que se estaba reuniendo en un rincón de la sala.

-Id delante, luego os alcanzo.

Parecía estar bien, así que Scorpius volvió a asentir y se marchó con Damon. No podía hacer mucho por él, pero al menos Damon no tendría que pasar por todo aquello solo.


	8. Las obligaciones de un heredero

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 8 **Las obligaciones de un heredero**

-Draco…

Éste se alzó la vista al ver llegar a su madre, quien se sentó a su lado en la mesa del comedor. Ese día llevaba una de las creaciones más recientes de madam Malkin bajo asedio, una sencilla túnica de paño gris oscuro y un chal algo más claro sobre los hombros. Ya que pocos habían tenido el pesimismo suficiente como para empaquetar ropa de invierno al ir a instalarse a Hogwarts, los grupos que iban a por comida habían empezado a traer también ropa de abrigo, telas, cajas llenas de madejas de lana. Mirara donde mirara, Draco podía ver a alguien, usualmente una anciana, tejiendo gorros, bufandas, chaquetas o hasta calcetines.

-Dime –dijo, preguntándose si iba a contarle algún chisme sobre los Parkinson. Cainan estaba tan furioso y humillado por haber perdido su varita que apenas salía de su tienda y Pansy tenía una expresión tan agria que podría haber cortado ella sola toda la producción lechera anual de Suiza.

-He oído que este sábado va a haber otra boda, una Ravenclaw de séptimo y un ex alumno.

-¿Alguien que conozcamos?

-No realmente.

Draco perdió todo el interés.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay muchos adolescentes perdiendo la cabeza. Creo que deberías hablar con Scorpius y asegurarte de que no está planeando convertirse en uno de ellos.

-Claro que no –dijo, sorprendido de que considerara a Scorpius tan insensato-. Hablé con él en Pascua y me dijo que Albus y él simplemente planeaban casarse algún día, cuando acabaran Hogwarts.

-Oh, entonces, ¿Albus ha accedido a que sus hijos lleven el apellido Malfoy?

-Supongo que sí –contestó, dándose cuenta de que no podía dar una respuesta más contundente.

Su madre también lo notó, por supuesto

-Draco… -Dio un suspiro y su expresión se volvió cuidadosamente inofensiva. Draco, que la conocía, se puso en alerta-. Quizás deberías haber animado a Scorpius a no tomarse esta relación tan en serio. No hablo de lo que los Parkinson hicieron con Damon, pero sabes que todo esto no sería un problema si Scorpius estuviera con una chica.

Draco se la quedó mirando sin poder creer que hubiera dicho eso. Ella le mantuvo la mirada con serenidad, como retándole a encontrar algo falso en lo que acababa de decir. Pero el problema no era que hubiera algo de cierto en sus palabras.

-¿Recuerdas a Albus en el hospital, cuando aún pensábamos que Scorpius iba a morir? –Ella asintió y Draco hizo una mueca de incredulidad-. ¿Por qué iba a querer alejar a mi hijo de un amor como ese?

Su madre bajó la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a asentir.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Y le dedicó un esbozo de sonrisa, la única disculpa que iba a recibir-. Pero aun así, las reglas para nombrar un heredero son claras y necesitas hablar con él. Confiemos en que se quieran tanto como parecen quererse y puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

Esas reglas no eran algo que pudieran evitarse, en eso su madre no se equivocaba. Si Scorpius no aceptaba mantenerse a sí mismo y a sus hijos como Malfoy, a secas, Draco tendría que pasar a considerar a Cassandra su heredera. Por mucho que fuera habitual que una mujer adoptara el apellido de su marido al casarse, Draco conocía a su hija y sabía que ante la posibilidad de quedarse como señora de Malfoy manor se encargaría de encontrar un marido dispuesto a aceptar que Cassandra mantuviera su apellido y se lo pasara a sus hijos.

-Hablaré con él.

* * *

Cuando su padre le dijo después del té que quería discutir un asunto con él, Scorpius le acompañó hasta su habitación, la que compartía con Harry. Había dos butacas de un color granate bastante feo, pero cómodas, y se sentaron en ellas. Scorpius miró a su padre con curiosidad, preguntándose qué querría decirle.

-Ahora que ya eres mayor de edad imagino que estarás haciéndote planes.

Scorpius frunció las cejas, incómodo. ¿Iba a hablarle de su futuro laboral? Porque seguía sin tenerlo muy claro.

-No sé… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres mi heredero, la responsabilidad de continuar el linaje familiar es tuya. Hace un tiempo me dijiste que Albus y tú queríais casaros, en un futuro.

-Sí –contestó, súbitamente escamado. Aquello era mucho más serio que su futuro laboral. Y como su padre empezara a ponerse en el mismo plan que los Parkinson…

-Sabes que tenéis muchas cosas que discutir antes de dar un paso así.

-Claro.

-¿Y lo habéis hablado?

-Es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no?

-Es pronto para que os caséis, desde luego; no es pronto para que te asegures de que Albus entiende todo lo que hay en juego. ¿O prefieres descubrir dos días antes de la boda que se niega a que vuestros hijos sólo lleven el apellido Malfoy?

Scorpius miró a su padre con confusión.

-¿Por qué no pueden llevar los apellidos de los dos? Seguirían siendo Malfoys.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, como si hubiera oído algo estúpido-. Scorpius, por Merlín, sólo un Malfoy de nacimiento puede ser señor de Malfoy manor. Un _Malfoy_, no un Malfoy-Potter ni un Potter-Malfoy. No puedo darte la mansión si cambias tu apellido y el de tus descendientes.

-¿Me desheredarías? –dijo con incredulidad.

-No seas ridículo, hijo. Te daría lo que pensaba darle a Cassandra; una propiedad o dos, parte del dinero. Pero Malfoy manor y la parte principal de la herencia pasaría a tu hermana.

-¡Pero ella es una chica! Cuando se case se cambiará el apellido.

Su padre arqueó las cejas.

-¿Eso crees? Si renuncias a cumplir tu parte como heredero, te aseguro que ella buscará un marido que esté dispuesto a adoptar el apellido Malfoy para él y para sus hijos. Ya sabes que no sería la primera vez que pasa.

No, no lo era. A lo largo de la historia familiar alguna que otra Malfoy de nacimiento había tenido que hacer algo así para preservar el apellido. Probablemente era lo que haría Morrigan también, ahora que era la heredera de los Nott. Pero aquello era el pasado, cuentos para dormir y aprender genealogías, y lo que su padre le estaba planteando era muy real. Era su vida. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que parte de su identidad consistía en ser el heredero Malfoy; siempre había dado por sentado de algún modo difuso que algún día sería el señor de la casa y que tendría hijos, nietos, bisnietos, que continuarían el linaje de los Malfoy.

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que ella será la cabeza de familia?

-¿Ya lo estás dando por sentado? ¿Estás seguro de que Albus no va a aceptar que vuestros hijos lleven sólo tu apellido?

-Ya te he dicho que no hemos hablado de esto, pero…

Se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicarse. Simplemente no creía que a Albus le fuera a hacer mucha gracia aquella noticia.

-Pues estas son las cosas que tenéis que ir aclarando ya. Mira, no creo que estés pidiendo tanto. Sé que Albus preferiría que sus hijos llevaran también el apellido Potter, pero al fin y al cabo está James para continuar con el linaje familiar. No es como si fuera a desaparecer. Y no es tan terrible que seas el donante principal de vuestro primogénito o que conservéis vuestros respectivos apellidos si os casáis, ¿no?

-No…

Pero se encontraba demasiado abrumado por todo aquello para poder pensar con claridad. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir Albus. ¿Y si se negaba a aceptar? Scorpius no quería ni contemplar la idea de romper con él, ni hablar, pero perder su posición, la mansión… No era un sacrificio precisamente pequeño ni un sacrificio que hubiera contemplado hacer.

* * *

Albus había notado que Scorpius estaba raro desde que había vuelto de hablar con su padre, pero hasta que se fueron a dormir, éste no se decidió a explicarle qué había pasado. Cuando lo supo se sintió abrumado, como si le hubieran puesto un peso terrible sobre los hombros. Hijos, apellidos, herederos… No había pensado en ello; saber que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Scorpius parecía suficiente.

-¿Perderías Malfoy manor?

Adoraba la mansión, uno se sentía tan mimado allí, con sus elfos obsequiosos, los jardines, la comida deliciosa… Pero sobre todo le disgustaba la idea de que Scorpius perdiera su casa.

-Sí, a la muerte de mi padre pasaría a ser de mi hermana.

-¿Y estás seguro de que ella mantendría el apellido Malfoy y todo lo demás?

-Sí. Además, en el caso de que ella no lo hiciera, mi padre sería capaz de tener otro hijo. Hará lo que haga falta para que Malfoy manor siga siendo de un Malfoy.

-¿Y tú?

-Al… -le dijo, casi con reproche- Pero tenía que preguntarlo y simplemente se quedó mirando a Scorpius en espera de una respuesta, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho a toda prisa-. Tenemos dos opciones: o tú aceptas que nuestros hijos lleven el apellido Malfoy solamente o yo renuncio a mis derechos como heredero y vivimos en otro lado. No hay una tercera opción.

Un poco más tranquilo, Albus apretó la mano de Scorpius.

-No quiero que renuncies a todo eso por mí. Es sólo que... –Él también sentía algo parecido a la pérdida cuando pensaba en sus hijos llevando sólo el apellido Malfoy-. No tenemos que decidirlo ahora, ¿verdad?

-No, pero no podemos esperar demasiado tiempo tampoco. Mi padre y mi hermana tienen que saber a qué atenerse. Si a mi padre le pasara algo…

Albus clavó la vista en el techo y suspiró.

-No sé qué decirte, Scorpius. Todo esto… No me lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco. Te juro que pensaba que bastaría con que nuestros hijos se llamaran Potter-Malfoy de apellido. –Chasqueó la lengua-. Soy idiota.

-No… Además, ¿qué habría cambiado si me lo hubieras dicho en cuarto? Teníamos catorce años. ¿Quién piensa en esas cosas con catorce años?

-Yo debería haberlo hecho, por lo visto.

La situación no era divertida, pero Albus pensó en dos mocosos hablando de los apellidos de sus hipotéticos hijos y soltó un resoplido de risa. Scorpius lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Creo que eso habría sido ir demasiado rápido –le explicó Albus. Scorpius sonrió, pero estaba claro que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar-. Tú quieres seguir siendo el heredero de los Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Scorpius vaciló un momento.

-Es quien soy –dijo luego con sencillez.

-Yo soy un Potter.

-No tendrías por qué dejar de serlo. No necesitas cambiar tu apellido, sólo dejar que nuestros hijos lleven el mío.

-Como si fueran a ser sólo tuyos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo, frunciendo un poco las cejas-. ¿Acaso tú no eres también medio Weasley? ¿Yo no soy medio Greengrass?

-Es distinto, Scorpius. Tú llevas sangre Greengrass y yo llevo sangre Weasley, pero esos niños de los que estamos hablando no tendrán sangre Potter.

-No como si fueran hijos biológicos de los dos, igual que cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen un hijo, pero llevarán una parte de ti. Para eso se inventaron esos hechizos.

-¿Y cómo funciona eso? –preguntó, porque había oído hablar de ellos, pero no conocía los detalles.

-Primero utilizaríamos un hechizo normal de inseminación con alguna chica que quisiera hacernos el favor. Y una vez esté embarazada, tú lanzas el segundo hechizo y eliges qué tres rasgos tuyos pasarle al niño. Puedes elegir el color de ojos, el del pelo, algún don mágico especial que tengas. Y eso está ahí, formará parte de su sangre, podrá pasárselo a sus propios hijos cuando llegue el momento. Sí que tendrán sangre Potter. Además, podemos tener más de un hijo, ¿no? Y no en todos he de ser yo el donante principal.

Albus trató de imaginarse con dos o tres niños, rubios y morenos, pero descubrió que era demasiado para él. Ya puestos, ¿por qué no le pedían también que hiciera planes sobre sus nietos?

-Mira, ahora no puedo decirte nada, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar. Dame un par de días por lo menos, ¿vale?

Scorpius asintió, serio.

-Claro.

Desde luego, aquella noche habría sido incapaz de darle una respuesta. Albus estuvo dándole vueltas hasta que comprendió que así no iba a dormir, y que al día siguiente estaría hecho polvo. Al fin consiguió conciliar el sueño, pero cuando despertó seguía pensando en lo que Scorpius le había contado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería que Scorpius perdiera sus derechos sobre Malfoy manor, pero tampoco le hacía gracia que sus hijos no llevaran su apellido. ¿Por qué debían ser sólo Malfoy, si también eran Potters? Era como darle la espalda a su propia familia, no podía explicarlo.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, Albus sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Draco. Algo le decía que su padre no sabía nada de todo eso. Pero Albus no le dijo nada ni a uno ni a otro. No quería meter a su padre en ese asunto, debía resolverlo sin su ayuda.

* * *

A Seren no le sorprendió demasiado que Albus quisiera hablar con ella a solas; tampoco le habría sorprendido que se lo hubiera pedido Scorpius. Estaba claro que había pasado algo entre ellos.

-El padre de Scorpius habló con él el otro día sobre algunas cosas que debíamos tener claras antes de casarnos.

-Espera –dijo, boquiabierta-, ¿ya habéis hablado de casaros?

-No hemos entrado en detalles ni nada así. Pero vamos, sabes que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Y viceversa.

Seren no pudo evitar una sonrisa emocionada.

-Eso es casi como estar prometidos.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-No estamos prometidos, no es nada oficial.

Ella le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Con vosotros no hace falta que sea oficial, estáis completamente hechos el uno para el otro –dijo de corazón. Eran como Romeo y Julieta, excepto que en vez de acabar con un doble suicidio, habían conseguido unir a sus familias. En el caso de sus padres, unirlas _mucho_. Y su relación, además, había ayudado a terminar con la hostilidad constante entre Casas. Algo tan intenso, de hecho, tenía que ser cosa del destino.

-Gracias –contestó, sonriendo un poco-. Pero no era eso lo que quería contarte.

Seren le escuchó entonces, no muy sorprendida por lo que Albus le estaba explicando. En ocasiones ella misma se había preguntado qué pasaría entre ellos, cómo se organizarían, considerando que Scorpius era el heredero de los Malfoy. Seren no era sangrepura, pero se había criado en el mundo mágico y sabía lo que significaba algo así.

-No sé qué decirte, Albus. Es una decisión que debéis tomar vosotros.

Albus se enfurruñó un poco.

-No me interesa su dinero, le querría igual aunque fuera la persona más pobre del mundo mágico. Pero no puedo pedirle que renuncie a lo que es suyo, no quiero que lo haga. Lo que pasa es que tampoco quiero que nuestros hijos sólo lleven su apellido. –Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado-. No sé por qué el padre de Scorpius ha venido de pronto con esas condiciones.

Seren suspiró.

-Vamos, Albus… No es algo que se hayan inventado él o su padre, es como son las cosas en familias como la suya. Te guste o no, Scorpius es el responsable de continuar con el linaje familiar y tú, no.

Albus se frotó la nariz.

-Crees que debo ceder…

Pero Seren no quería esa responsabilidad, ni de broma.

-No, no, ya te lo he dicho: es vuestra decisión. Debéis pensar los pros y los contras y quién tendrá que renunciar a más según la decisión que toméis.

-Pero, ¿qué harías tú?

Seren suspiró.

-Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo, pero yo siempre he dado por sentado que mis hijos no llevarán mi apellido. –Se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Soy una chica, Albus; si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ni siquiera estaríamos hablando ahora mismo.

-Ya, pero ¿y si no fueras una chica?

Estaba claro que Albus quería saber su opinión, así que Seren decidió hablar más abiertamente.

-¿La verdad? Es sólo un apellido. Creo que él tendría que renunciar a mucho más. –Albus apartó la vista y se puso a repasar con la uña una grieta en la madera de la barandilla que recorría la galería en la que estaban, aunque no parecía que se estuviera negando a escuchar-. Sería distinto si la idea hubiera sido suya, pero te ha dicho que le da importancia a su posición como heredero de los Malfoy. No por el dinero, por supuesto, porque, por lo que dices, seguirá siendo millonario igualmente; es algo más profundo, algo que tiene que ver con el modo en el que se ve a sí mismo.

No pensaba sólo en Scorpius: había oído hablar a Mercedes, una de las chicas sangremuggles de su curso, de la responsabilidad y el honor que suponía ir a heredar el título de su padre cuando éste muriera. En sus planes de futuro, siempre se veía viviendo principalmente en el mundo muggle, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones familiares.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Tu vida no cambiará, sean cuales sean los apellidos de tus hijos, pero la de Scorpius sí lo hará, si renuncia a ser el heredero. Eso no significa que no pueda ser igualmente feliz contigo empezando la dinastía Potter-Malfoy, claro está; también tiene su lado romántico, si lo piensas bien. Sólo digo que en tu lugar y sabiendo que Scorpius se toma en serio su papel como heredero, yo dejaría que mis hijos llevaran el apellido Malfoy. Eso no va a hacer que sean menos hijos míos.

-Ya…

Seren lo observó unos segundos, preguntándose si Albus también le daría a lo de los apellidos la misma importancia que le daban los sangrepuras. Lo dudaba mucho, nunca había oído a los Potter hablando de ese modo. James quería tener hijos porque le gustaban los niños, no porque creyera que ese era su papel como heredero de los Potter. (Seren dudaba también que pensara así de sí mismo).

-¿Ya habías hecho planes? ¿Te habías imaginado fundando el linaje Malfoy-Potter?

Si lo había hecho, era normal que también le costara un poco dejar atrás esa posibilidad. Pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en ese tema hasta ahora. Pero sí creía que nuestros hijos llevarían los apellidos de los dos, parecía lo más normal.

Seren asintió, comprensiva. Era la opción más habitual cuando las parejas del mismo sexo tenían hijos.

-Tienes que pensártelo bien, Albus. Decidas lo que decidas, los dos tendréis que vivir con ello.

* * *

-¿No te da la sensación de que a los chicos les ha pasado algo? –preguntó Harry, metiéndose en la cama.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Había sido un buen día, sin ataque de los Parásitos, pero estaba claro que Scorpius y Albus habían estado lidiando con sus propios problemas y Draco sabía perfectamente de qué clase de problemas se trataba. Ahora él también tenía uno. No quería jugar al despiste con Harry en algo así, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-El otro día hablé con Scorpius. Le he recordado las obligaciones que tiene como mi heredero.

Ante la mirada suspicaz de Harry, Draco entró en detalles, tratando de presentarlo todo bajo la luz más razonable posible.

-¿Tanto te importa eso? –exclamó Harry tras escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Algún día la línea Malfoy morirá, pero no quiero ser yo quien la vea morir, Harry. No después de más de quince siglos. Y no es como si fuera a tirar a mi hijo a la calle. Le daré la casa en la que estaban viviendo tu primo y su familia, si la quiere, y dinero de sobra. Pero si no quiere aceptar la responsabilidad de ser mi heredero, le pasaré esa responsabilidad a Cassandra. Sé que ella hará lo que hay que hacer. Tu hijo y el mío fundarán su propia rama familiar. Estarán bien situados y tendrán influencia. No es nada malo.

La verdad, a él le sonaba de lo más razonable.

-No sé, Draco… Imagino que tú quieres que Albus diga que sí.

-Pues sí. Si estuviéramos hablando de Lily en vez de Albus, nadie pensaría que estoy pidiendo algo raro. Y además, preferiría que me sucediera Scorpius. Él podría hacer que la gente olvidara la mayor parte de nuestro pasado más oscuro, mientras que Cassandra… Ya la conoces, es más fría, más seca con la gente que no conoce. Ella haría que los Malfoy fueran respetados, temidos, pero no queridos. Y en esta etapa de la historia de la familia Malfoy creo que vendría bien un poco de aprecio.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, reflexionando sobre todo aquello. No parecía muy contento, pero tampoco excesivamente disgustado.

-Pero es como si Albus entrara a formar parte de la familia Malfoy, no como si las dos familias se unieran.

-Entre ellos y nosotros, yo diría que nuestras familias van a estar unidas de sobra. –Meneó la cabeza-. Mira, lo entendería si Albus fuera tu único hijo varón, pero no lo es. Tienes a James, quien probablemente planea tener media docena de hijos con Seren. El apellido Potter va a estar a salvo.

-No se trata de apellidos.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

-Todas tus reglas, Draco. Lo vuelven todo más complicado de lo que debería ser.

-No son mis reglas –replicó con incredulidad-. No me las he inventado yo. Un heredero Malfoy de sangre y de apellido. No es mucho pedir.

De pronto, él también se sentía frustrado y por un momento echó de menos a Astoria, que habría estado completamente de acuerdo con él y lo habría entendido todo sin necesidad de tantas explicaciones. Pero se arrepintió enseguida de tal comparación. El hecho de que Harry no hubiera sido criado bajo las costumbres de los sangrepuras tradicionales tenía a veces sus propias ventajas, no era justo protestar ahora.

-De sangre. Así que los hijos biológicos de Albus no podrían heredar la mansión.

-No es eso… Usarán el hechizo de los Tres Dones, los niños tendrán rasgos de los dos. Pero sí, preferiría que su primogénito tuviera a Scorpius de donante principal.

-Pues parece claro que por mucha boda que haya, los Malfoy serán Malfoy y los Potter serán Potter.

Draco empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Oh, vaya, siento mucho que los hombres no puedan quedarse embarazados, Harry. Es culpa mía que Albus y Scorpius no puedan tener un hijo que sea biológicamente de los dos.

-Joder, Draco, no estoy diciendo eso –exclamó, sonando bastante irritado también.

-¡Pues no sé qué estás diciendo! Cualquiera diría que le he dicho a Scorpius que si no hace lo que le digo le dejaré en la calle. Ser el heredero conlleva unas responsabilidades y Scorpius no puede tener una cosa sin tener la otra. ¡No funciona así!

Harry se volvió a quedar en silencio durante unos segundos, ceñudo y pensativo. Draco se quedó mirando al techo con la esperanza de haberse hecho entender de una maldita vez. Era absurdo que estuvieran discutiendo por algo así. Lo que le estaba pidiendo a Scorpius era lo mínimo que se le podía exigir a un heredero.

-Mira, puedo entender que quieras que el primogénito de Scorpius sea de vuestra sangre, pero digas lo que digas es como si Albus entrara a formar parte de los Malfoy. Y yo, en parte. Se supone que volveremos a vivir en Malfoy manor cuando esto termine, ¿no es cierto? Ya me has convertido en un Malfoy a los ojos de la magia de la casa. ¿Cuándo es al revés?

Draco lo observó, un poco preocupado ahora. No había esperado aquella reflexión por parte de Harry.

-Todas las veces que fui a La Madriguera –dijo, despacio, inseguro del terreno que pisaba-. El modo en el que somos menos ceremoniosos para que tú te sientas más a gusto… Albus y tú haréis cambios en Malfoy manor, nos adaptaremos también a vosotros. Pero… ahora que mi padre ha muerto necesito vivir en la mansión familiar, Harry. Debo hacerlo.

-Ya, ya lo sé…

Harry no lo dijo, pero Draco pudo leerlo en su expresión. Los Potter, por desgracia, no tenían mansión familiar. La casa que en su momento se había quedado Ginny había sido nueva, Grimmauld Place sólo había sido realmente el hogar de Harry durante unos pocos años. Los Potter eran ahora un caso extraño, una familia antigua sin historia, sin nada que pudiera llamarse tradición.

-Si quieres que honremos a tus padres de alguna otra manera sólo tienes que decirlo. No quiero que pienses que tu lado de la familia no importa, porque sí que importa. Pero el asunto de Scorpius no tiene nada que ver con esto. He de asegurar la continuidad de la familia Malfoy.

Después de un momento, Harry suspiró.

-Está bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O sólo quieres dejar de discutir?

-Las dos cosas. Por mucho que hablemos, son ellos los que deben tomar esa decisión.

Aquello era cierto, así que Draco asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Apago la vela?

-Sí.

Draco lo hizo y dejó el cuarto a oscuras. Después buscó el cuerpo de Harry y se recostó contra él.

-Yo también hablaba en serio cuando he dicho lo de los cambios y lo de tu familia.

Harry le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso breve.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Aún flotaba un rastro de tensión en el ambiente, pero Draco confiaba en que a la mañana siguiente quedara todo olvidado. Él no estaba tratando de convertir a Harry en un Malfoy. Le gustaba tal y como era, exasperadamente Potter de cabeza a los pies. Aunque a veces tuvieran discusiones como aquella.

* * *

Albus no podía quitarse de la cabeza la decisión que debía tomar acerca de su futuro con Scorpius. Éste no había vuelto a sacar el tema, pero Albus no paraba de darle vueltas. Su padre había hablado con él un par de días atrás, diciéndole que le apoyaría decidiera lo que decidiera. Al parecer Draco se lo había contado por su cuenta. Albus agradecía el apoyo, aunque eso no le ayudaba demasiado a tomar su decisión.

Al final, fue algo que le había dicho Seren lo que terminó por decidirle. No quería que Scorpius renunciara a Malfoy manor sólo porque él se negaba a hacer algo que prácticamente cualquier chica habría hecho sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento. Que sus hijos no fueran a llevar su apellido no era realmente una pérdida, sólo eran letras, sonidos. Pero que Scorpius perdiera su casa… Eso era real, tangible. Scorpius amaba Malfoy manor. En una ocasión le había dicho que a pesar de todos los lugares en los que había vivido, siempre había sabido que la mansión de Wiltshire era su hogar. Y Albus realmente le tenía también cariño a la casa, tan hermosa, tan confortable.

No, no podía dejar que Scorpius sacrificara sus derechos como heredero de Malfoy manor sólo por un apellido.

-He estado pensando en lo que te dijo tu padre –le dijo, cuando pudo hablar con él a solas. Scorpius se lo quedó mirando, obviamente pendiente de sus palabras-. No quiero que dejes de ser su heredero. Es pedirte demasiado. Así que acepto. Los hijos que tengamos serán Malfoy.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Scorpius, serio.

-Sí. Además… -Albus esbozó una sonrisa-. Si tenemos más de uno, nada impide que alguno de los otros se cambie el apellido a Potter-Malfoy cuando sea mayor de edad, si quiere, ¿no?

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no. Me gustaría. –Los dos se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo ese momento, tan lleno de futuro, y luego Scorpius lo besó y abrazó -. Entonces, ¿es oficial? ¿Estamos comprometidos?

Albus se sorprendió, pero reaccionó un segundo después. Habían hablado de casarse. Habían hablado de sus hijos. Si eso no significaba que estaban prometidos, no sabía qué otra cosa podía significar.

-Creo que sí –dijo, riendo de pura felicidad-. Aunque preferiría de momento sólo fuera oficial entre nosotros. Porque tú no quieres que nos casemos ya, ¿no?

-Me da la sensación de que todos se quedarían más tranquilos si esperáramos hasta haber cumplido los veinte –admitió Scorpius, risueño-. Sí, si todo va bien, lo haremos oficial cuando acabe la guerra y les diremos que ya empezaremos a planear la boda y hablar de fechas cuando volvamos, ¿te parece bien? Así evitaremos que nos frían a preguntas este año porque te lo aviso, cuando se trata de bodas, ninguna de mis dos abuelas conoce la piedad.

-Sí, perfecto.

Su felicidad se había teñido de tristeza al pensar en su abuela Molly, que también había disfrutado siempre con esos acontecimientos. Pero entonces Scorpius lo abrazó, empezó a besarlo mientras le decía que lo amaba y que serían muy felices juntos. Esa sombra de tristeza quedó arrinconada; el presente era más apremiante.

-Yo también te quiero.

Scorpius continuó besándole en los labios y la cara, todavía entre sus brazos.

-Déjame compensarte por lo del apellido.

-¿Ahora? –exclamó Albus, a pesar de tener ya una erección.

-Sí, vamos, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Una tentación así era imposible de resistir y Albus se dejó llevar entre besos y abrazos hasta su dormitorio. Todavía le daba las gracias a McGonagall por haber mantenido la costumbre de otorgar habitaciones individuales a los Premios Anuales. Era maravilloso compartir aquel cuarto con Scorpius, era realmente como vivir con él. Y aunque a veces echaba de menos las charlas nocturnas con Amal y Urien, no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

Scorpius lo estaba volviendo loco con tantas caricias y promesas. Cuando entraron en el dormitorio no perdieron el tiempo y pronto se metieron bajo las sábanas. Estaban duros ya los dos y restregarse contra él mientras se besaban se sentía fantásticamente bien.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –volvió a preguntarle Scorpius.

-Chúpamela –pidió él, sabiendo que siempre era un buen inicio.

Scorpius le complació, pero se tomó su tiempo, mordisqueándole el cuello, jugando con sus pezones, asegurándole que era el mejor novio del mundo y que estaba loco por él. Albus se dejó hacer, absolutamente feliz. En otro momento quizás le habría metido prisa, pero esa ocasión era especial. Se habían comprometido. La idea le hacía flotar de felicidad tanto como la lengua de Scorpius le hacía arquearse de placer. Pero la verdad era que esa había sido la decisión más fácil que había tomado. Ni siquiera podía llamarla así, como no era una decisión no cortarse un brazo o no extirparse un riñón. La vida sin Scorpius era algo que no quería volver a contemplar nunca más.

Albus trató de prolongar la mamada todo lo que pudo, pero Scorpius era habilidoso y al final tuvo que dejar escapar una advertencia. Scorpius se detuvo, sin alejarse demasiado. Podía notar su aliento cálido contra su erección.

-¿Quieres follar?

-Sí, quiero que me montes.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de aprobación que no ocultaba el deseo en sus ojos y después buscó el lubricante que tenían siempre en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Albus lo observó hambrientamente mientras Scorpius extendía el lubricante entre sus piernas, gimió cuando le embadurnó la polla con él. Después Scorpius se colocó sobre él, le sujetó la polla con mano firme y maniobró hasta empezar a empalarse a sí mismo lentamente. Albus dejó escapar un siseo de placer y cerró los ojos un momento, pero los abrió rápidamente porque no quería perderse el espectáculo que suponía Scorpius, sonrojado, sudoroso, los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y su polla casi pegada al estómago, palpitante y necesitada.

Un momento después Scorpius empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, tentativamente primero, con más seguridad después. Albus se aferró a las caderas de Scorpius y comenzó a gemir casi sin control.

-Oh, Al… Eres mejor que la mejor escoba de quidditch.

Albus se rió como pudo.

-Idiota… Oh, joder… Sí, sigue así.

Scorpius obedeció, manteniéndolos a los dos en el límite durante lo que pareció una maravillosa eternidad. Cuando se corrió, fue como si una fuerza poderosa lo barriera de arriba abajo, dejándolo sin huesos, completamente relajado y saciado. Durante un par de minutos ninguno habló, permanecieron hechos un ovillo, brazos y piernas y alientos y sudor entremezclados. Albus se sentía tan cerca de Scorpius, como si en ese momento realmente fueran uno solo, y no quería que acabara nunca. Pero finalmente Scorpius habló, devolviéndolos al mundo, deshaciendo al ser que habían creado los dos por un instante; Albus no se lo tuvo en cuenta, sabía que ese milagro sólo podía ser temporal.

-¿Sabes lo que había pensado? Si quieres, al mayor podemos llamarlo Albus y a los demás, si tenemos más, nombres que también empiecen por Al. Albert, Altair o Alfred si son chicos.., Althea, Alma, Alicia o Alison si son chicas... Hay mucho donde elegir. ¿Qué te parece? Sería una manera de que tú también aparecieras en sus nombres.

Era una tontería y no todos esos nombres le gustaban y sin embargo Albus no pudo dejar de sentirse conmovido por la sugerencia de Scorpius. En cierta manera tenía razón, compensaría un poco por lo del apellido.

-Suena bien, pero no me hagas decidir también ahora el nombre de nuestros futuros hijos. Creo que no estoy preparado.

Scorpius rió entre dientes.

-Sí, es un poco pronto. Pero los llamaremos como tú quieras, eso te lo prometo. –Entonces volvió a abrazarlo-. Te agradezco mucho que hayas dicho que sí, Al, de verdad. Es extraño, pero hasta que mi padre me dijo eso no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Malfoy manor.

Albus asintió, acariciándole el pelo de la nuca.

-Lo sé.

-Tú me importas más, ¿eh? Aún tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Albus sonrió.

-Eso también lo sé.


	9. El poder de las palabras

**NdA**:Gracias por leer y comentar! El capi de hoy incluye una canción; aunque la letra es inventada, tenía en mente la melodía de "Las lluvias de Castamere" cuando la escribí.

Los que sois españoles, sed buenos e ir a votar, que ya nos han robado a todos bastante.

Capítulo 9 **El poder de las palabras**

Seren no entendía que el anciano señor Plummer nunca se hubiera dedicado al teatro, a la radio… No sólo tenía una voz fascinante, grave y aterciopelada, sino que también sabía cómo contar historias. El anciano había congregado un pequeño auditorio en el Gran Comedor con sus anécdotas sobre los bombardeos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y aunque Seren sabía que debía irse a la biblioteca a hacer deberes, era incapaz de decidirse a levantarse y marcharse.

-¿Seren?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Jessica Kettleburn, el corazón de Seren empezó a latir a toda velocidad. El asedio le había permitido ver a muchos de sus ídolos más de cerca, pero no había cruzado palabra con ellos. Sin embargo, ahora era Jessica Kettleburn la que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra a ella. Y hasta sabía su nombre. Iba a desmayarse. No, no, debía mantener la calma.

-Hola –dijo en un tembloroso hilo de voz.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Seren asintió, como hipnotizada, y se alejó con ella sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Jessica Kettleburn quería hablar con ella. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¿Qué querría decirle? Ella y otros actores se habían pasado a ver el espectáculo que la escuela había ofrecido a final de curso, pero Seren no podía ni imaginar que no lo hubieran considerado una cosa de críos. ¡Ellos, que llenaban el teatro cada noche!

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te gusta mucho el teatro –dijo Jessica, cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos como para no molestar al señor Plummer y su público. Seren asintió de nuevo, aún sin poder hablar-. Te vi también el curso pasado. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Definitivo, iba a desmayarse.

-Gracias –consiguió decir, notando que se ponía roja como un tomate.

-La profesora McGonagall nos ha preguntado a mí y a otra gente del teatro si podíamos preparar algo para Navidad y hemos decidido representar "La dama del lago". Me preguntaba si te gustaría participar en la obra con nosotros.

Durante un instante, Seren pensó que efectivamente se había desmayado, sólo que había conseguido hacerlo de pie y con los ojos abiertos. Porque todo se volvió negro un momento, como si el universo se hubiera colapsado ante algo tan fantástico, tan increíble. Pero no, tras un momento pudo comprobar que el universo seguía como siempre. Aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

-¿Quieres que salga en la obra con vosotros? –balbuceó.

-Sí, tienes mucho talento. ¿Quieres? Sé que estarás ocupada con los ÉXTASIS, pero…

-No, no, no, ¡lo haré! ¡Lo haré! –Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción-. ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ella sonrió.

-No nos des las gracias, será un placer tenerte con nosotros. Mira, vamos a reunirnos después del té para empezar a prepararlo todo. Ya te presentaré a todo el mundo.

Jessica pareció pensar que con eso estaba todo dicho, así que se despidió de ella amablemente y se marchó; Seren, sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse donde estaba e incluso apoyarse un poco en la pared. Era tanta felicidad que se le doblaban las piernas. Iba a participar en una obra de verdad, con actores _profesionales_. Jessica Kettleburn _en persona_ le había pedido que se uniera a ellos.

Pronto recuperó el uso de sus piernas y entonces salió corriendo en busca de alguien a quien comunicarle la noticia: Mei, James, los chicos, su madre. Alguien. Tuvo un momento de pena por su padre y por Ginny cuando comprendió que no iba a poder compartir esa alegría con ellos, pero la punzada de dolor no apagó su júbilo, la noticia era demasiado maravillosa.

Mei fue la primera con la que se encontró.

-¡Mei! ¡Mei! –La arrolló, la abrazó. Mei protestó un poco, pero a Seren le dio igual-. ¡No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!

-Au, me estás estrujando… -Seren la dejó ir finalmente-. ¿Qué te acaba de pasar?

-Jessica Kettleburn en persona me acaba de preguntar si quiero participar con ella y otros actores de verdad en una obra que van a preparar para Navidad.

Dicho en voz alta sonaba aún mejor.

-Oh, eso es genial, Seren, me alegro mucho por ti –dijo Mei, apretándole el brazo un momento.

-Cuando me lo ha dicho casi me desmayo. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Voy a salir en una obra de teatro profesional!

Mei volvió a felicitarla, pero a pesar de ser sincera, no mostraba el entusiasmo excitado que Seren necesitaba en esa ocasión. Por suerte, la segunda persona a la que encontró fue Lily, quien lo consideró lo más emocionante que había escuchado desde que había empezado el asedio. Seren le contó de mil amores y con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado. Todavía no estaba segura de no estar soñando, pues eso era algo que sólo había experimentado en sueños. Pero estaba despierta y la reunión con el resto de la gente del teatro terminó por convencerla. No se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado y a la vez, era mucho mejor porque aquello era la realidad. Seren permaneció en silencio gran parte de la reunión, demasiado abochornada para hablar, hasta que el director de la obra, Steven Parks, le pidió que leyera el papel de la ninfa Calíope. Estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba cuando tenía que actuar, pero se le pasó al leer la primera palabra porque dejó de ser Seren y se convirtió en la chispeante Calíope.

En la vida había momentos así, pensó después. Con Mei y los chicos, en brazos de James. Momentos en los que podías sentir que habías encontrado su sitio. Aquella tarde le había vuelto a pasar y podría haberse puesto a cantar de pura felicidad.

* * *

Minerva observó a Scorpius con aprobación. El muchacho había avanzado mucho en su dominio de la animagia y ya no sólo era capaz de transformarse y volverse a transformar con ropa –gracias a Merlín-, sino que también era capaz de recuperar su forma humana sin usar la varita. Teddy, sin embargo, seguía siendo incapaz de convertirse en lobo a voluntad. Minerva ya no estaba segura de que tal cosa fuera posible; dado que Teddy no era un animago convencional ni un verdadero hombre-lobo, no había manera de saberlo.

-Creo que podemos considerarle ya un animago completamente entrenado, señor Malfoy –dijo, satisfecha-. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, este sería el momento de registrarse en el ministerio.

Scorpius sonrió orgullosamente.

-Gracias por todo, profesora McGonagall.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo, sin mentir, porque disfrutaba enseñando a alumnos bien dispuestos.

El entrenamiento había terminado, pero le dijo a Teddy que esperara. Scorpius se marchó a toda prisa, seguramente a compartir la noticia con sus amigos, y Teddy se apoyó en una mesa.

-Bueno, menos mal que las clases normales de Hogwarts se me daban mejor.

-Empiezo a creer que el lobo sólo va a aparecer cuando te encuentres en peligro. Si no has avanzado nada en todo este tiempo, no creo que lo hagas ya. –Teddy parecía un poco decepcionado al oírla-. No son tan malas noticias, Teddy. Puede que no puedas controlarlo, pero ¿para qué hacerlo si sólo aparece cuando necesitas que aparezca? Considéralo tu arma secreta.

Teddy hizo una mueca, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No quiero un arma secreta que me haga comer carne humana.

A Minerva no le sorprendió oírle hablar así, sabía que Teddy no se sentía a gusto con su don. Eso también podía explicar por qué se veía incapaz de controlarlo; para hacerlo, antes tenía que aceptarlo. Pero eso era un camino que tenía que recorrer solo. Quizás si el lobo volvía a salvarle la vida Teddy comenzaría a mirarlo con más aprecio.

No había mucho más que pudiera hacer por él, al menos de momento, así que Minerva se despidió de él y se marchó a continuar con sus obligaciones. Dirigir el colegio siempre había requerido tiempo y trabajo, pero hacerlo bajo asedio, en las condiciones en las que estaban, era el doble de costoso. Aunque ella había sido la primera en insistir en que debían comenzar el curso con independencia de lo que hicieran los Parásitos, en el fondo le parecía casi un milagro que el colegio estuviera funcionando razonablemente bien.

Pero de camino a su despacho le llegaron noticias preocupantes. Al parecer, los Parásitos habían recibido refuerzos. Desde el robo de las varitas aquellos criminales parecían haber dejado de fabricar nuevos magos, pero fuera por la razón que fuera, habían vuelto a la carga. Cuando se acercó a hablar con Harry y los demás se enteró de que se trataba de un grupo de cincuenta o sesenta. No muy sorprendida, constató que aquello había puesto nerviosas a muchas personas y cuando se ponían nerviosas, siempre acababan diciendo lo mismo.

-No podemos seguir así –oyó que decía un miembro del Wizengamot-. ¿Vamos a esperar a que haya diez mil Parásitos más ahí fuera?

-Debemos atacar ahora que aún tenemos una posibilidad –dijo McDougal.

-No, sería una masacre –replicó Harry, como siempre hacía. Visto lo que había pasado con el grupo de Parkinson, no le faltaba razón.

-¡Será peor más adelante! –exclamó Hesper Scrigmeour, dando una palmada sobre la mesa.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de diezmarlos antes –insistió Harry.

-¡Pues debemos encontrarla ya!

Hasta entonces Harry siempre había conseguido defender su postura, pero Minerva empezaba a pensar que si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, antes o después perdería la partida. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que era más aconsejable. Como Harry decía, el precio de la victoria podía ser demasiado alto. Pero ¿y si era la única opción que tenían antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

* * *

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa cuando observó por una ventana la sala que llamaban ahora taller de varitas. Tras el robo, habían sacado a Ollivander de su celda y lo habían puesto a fabricar varitas (un par de Cruciatus en una de sus sobrinas habían bastado para hacerlo entrar en razón). Para acelerar la producción le habían conseguido una docena de ayudantes más, prisioneros que se habían ofrecido voluntarios a cambio de mejor comida, de alguna visita a algún pariente que también estaba en las celdas. No era idiota, obviamente todos ellos habían tomado un Juramento Inquebrantable que impedía que trataran de boicotear las varitas que construían.

La producción de varitas había aumentado, aunque no tan rápidamente como le habría gustado, y ellos habían retomado las donaciones. Fabricaban más magos de los que podían armar, pero aun así, aumentar sus filas no podía ser malo. Además, había otras maneras de luchar y colaborar, aparte de la magia.

Por suerte, ella había encontrado una varita que le funcionaba bien. Y ahora podía hacer magia… Era tan extraño… Se preguntaba si su padre podría verla convertida en una bruja, sojuzgando al mundo mágico que le había dado la espalda a él y a otros como él. Imaginarlo con una sonrisa de orgullo hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Como otros magos neófitos, Elizabeth practicaba a menudo. A veces era Medea quien la instruía o Cavensham, el Inefable. Adoraba el Accio, aunque aún no lo dominara al cien por cien. Y estaba deseando encontrarse con algún Malfoy o con algún Potter para poder ver si era capaz de usar la Cruciatus con ellos. En alguna ocasión le había cruzado por la cabeza usarlo en alguno de los malditos Weasley que tenían prisioneros, pero por suerte para ellos, ella no era ninguna sádica. No podía decir que ninguno de ellos le hubiera hecho nada personalmente, ni siquiera Molly Weasley, la única a la que había conocido de niña. Los Potter y los Malfoy eran otro cantar, se habían inmiscuido en sus planes demasiadas veces.

Aún no estaba satisfecha, sin embargo, con el rumbo que estaba tomando ese asedio. Todavía no habían descubierto el modo en el que aquellos desgraciados entraban y salían del castillo. Y los guardias que se habían atrincherado en Azkaban y la Jaula también parecían estar consiguiendo comida, seguramente a través de los elfos.

En todo aquel tiempo habían capturado a algunos de los magos y brujas que habían decidido esconderse fuera de Hogwarts, pero Elizabeth sabía que hasta que el colegio no cayera no podrían dar por cierta la victoria. Medea había planteado la posibilidad de hacerles saber a los del castillo que la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos capturados seguían vivos, que la donación ya no implicaba la muerte excepto en contadas ocasiones. Pensaba que podían alcanzar algún tipo de acuerdo. Pero Elizabeth se resistía a contarles que los prisioneros seguían vivos. Pensar que habían muerto sin duda era una losa en el ánimo de todos ellos; revelarles que seguían vivos era sólo darles más motivos para seguir luchando.

Un avión de papel llegó volando hasta ella. Uno de sus guardias lo interceptó al momento y se aseguró de que no era peligroso antes de pasárselo. Elizabeth lo desplegó y leyó su contenido con creciente consternación. Después echó a andar rápidamente hasta la enfermería.

Aunque en otras circunstancias no lo habría alentado, precisamente, era imperativo averiguar qué sucedería si dos receptores de magia tenían un hijo. ¿Sería mago de nacimiento? ¿Squib? ¿Muggle? Sólo la primera opción era aceptable. Entre los suyos había varios matrimonios, varias parejas, y un par de mujeres receptoras se habían quedado embarazadas de hombres que también habían adquirido su magia en el proyecto. La más avanzada estaba de ocho meses. Hasta el momento todo había ido bien, pero según el mensaje que Medea acababa de enviarle, la mujer había ido a la enfermería entre chorros de sangre y gritos de dolor.

Cuando llegó allí, lo que vio la impresionó. La mujer había dejado de gritar, pero porque estaba inconsciente, quizás muerta. La que chillaba era una de las enfermeras que había estado atendiendo al parto y ahora se estaba alejando de la cama.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, es como en esa película! ¡Es como en esa película!

Elizabeth se acercó y retrocedió un paso con un jadeo de horror. El vientre de aquella mujer se tensaba y retorcía como si alguien estuviera tratando de destrozarlo desde dentro. De pronto comenzó a rasgarse. La madre tuvo un par de convulsiones, pero no recuperó la conciencia. Elizabeth notó una sensación extraña en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Como pudo, se mantuvo en pie. Mientras la herida en el vientre se iba abriendo brutalmente, se oían unos ruidos horrorosos, como gruñidos.

Un miedo cerval se apoderó de Elizabeth y quiso ordenar que le lanzaran un Evanesco a esa mujer antes de que la cosa saliera de su vientre, pero no lo hizo. Había otra parte de ella que tenía que saber qué criatura estaba tratando de nacer.

La herida se hizo mayor y Elizabeth se dio cuenta, mareada, de que podía ver la cabeza. La cara. La criatura estaba abriéndose paso a mordiscos.

La enfermera que más había gritado salió corriendo de la habitación. Un medimago se alejó unos pasos y empezó a vomitar sin dejar de vigilar la camilla.

Dientes. Un rostro inhumano, arrugado, de morro ligeramente alargado.

-Es como una de las Bestias –murmuró Medea, que estaba blanca como la nieve.

-Matadlo –dijo por fin Elizabeth, asombrándose del tono histérico de su voz-. Matadlo, ¡no dejéis que salga de aquí!

Lo hizo el guardia que iba con ella, por supuesto. Su más eficiente servidor. El rayo verde golpeó al monstruo de lleno. Las Bestias habían sido capaces de sobrevivir al impacto directo de un solo Avada Kedavra, pero la criatura recién nacida murió en el acto. Al momento la sala quedó en silencio, sólo roto por las respiraciones sobrecogidas, pesadas, de Elizabeth y los demás. Ella fue la primera en hablar, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto y concentrándose en lo que podían hacer.

-Nadie debe saber esto –dijo, mirando a Medea; ella podría usar los hechizos que hicieran falta para asegurarse de ello-. Le diremos al padre que el parto se complicó y punto.

-La otra mujer embarazada… -comenzó a murmurar un medimago.

-No le diremos nada –replicó Elizabeth con firmeza-. Que esto haya pasado una vez no significa que vuelva a pasar. Necesitamos saber si esos bebés son viables o no.

Vio al medimago asentir, pero se notaba que estaba aún demasiado conmocionado por lo que había pasado. Elizabeth reprimió su disgusto. Por supuesto que había sido una experiencia espantosa, pero aquella no era la primera mujer que moría dando a luz un bebé con malformaciones. No hacía falta actuar como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. Aquel idiota no se daba cuenta del problema con el que se encontrarían si los magos y brujas creados por ella no podían reproducirse. Eso sí era un motivo de preocupación.

* * *

-Mei, hola –dijo Cassandra Malfoy, acercándose a ella por el pasillo-. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

-Ahora mismo, no. –Había quedado en la sala de ordenadores con Daniel Whelan-. ¿Por qué?

-Quería preguntarte una cosa sobre la Sección Prohibida. ¿Has visto allí algún libro de maldiciones en griego clásico?

-No me suena, aunque todavía no he examinado todos los libros que hay allí –contestó, algo intrigada por su pregunta-. ¿Por qué?

Cassandra se encogió ligeramente de hombros, toda inocencia.

-Por nada.

Mei se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos. Cassandra era bastante más alta que ella, pero Mei no pensaba dejarse impresionar por algo así; estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con adultos de igual a igual.

-¿Buscas alguna maldición que lanzar a los Parásitos? Si es eso, te aseguro que no eres la única, los Inefables están buscando también cosas que utilizar contra ellos.

-Puede.

-¿Cuál?

Cassandra la miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera preguntándose si era de fiar.

-Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

Mei arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio? –dijo, con incredulidad-. No seas cría, si crees que es algo que puede ayudar a vencer a los Parásitos, dilo.

Cassandra se puso un poco roja; parecía enfadada.

-No soy una cría, lo que no quiero es que mi padre piense que quiero meterme en líos y se preocupe por mí.

Otra respuesta de cría, pensó Mei, con impaciencia.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué buscas o no? Porque tengo cosas que hacer.

La hermana de Scorpius dudó de nuevo, pero al cabo de un par de segundos contestó.

-Quiero saber más sobre la maldición de Prometeo. No sirve para luchar contra grupos, pero si algún día tengo un Parásito delante eso es lo que quiero lanzarle.

-Prometeo… ¿Esa maldición tiene algo que ver con arrancarle el hígado a alguien?

-Causa el mismo dolor, pero no se lo arrancas de verdad.

Y parecía un poco decepcionada al decirlo. Bueno, no tenía ganas de reprochárselo, allí todos odiaban a los Parásitos y la mitad de las conversaciones que escuchaba en el Gran Comedor o en la Sala Común consistían en compartir opiniones sobre lo que les harían a esos desgraciados si los tuvieran delante. La maldición de Prometeo sonaba suave, comparada con las cosas que había escuchado a lo largo de aquellos meses.

-Si encuentro algo, te lo diré. –No es que fuera una experta en griego clásico, pero desde luego a esas alturas dominaba bastante todo el vocabulario habitual de las maldiciones-. Aunque esa que dices seguramente es magia negra.

-¿Y qué? –dijo, quitándole importancia-. No pasa nada por usar la magia negra una o dos veces. Sólo quiero tener algo para defenderme que no sea un Diffindo, para pillarlos por sorpresa.

Era razón suficiente, pensó Mei. Al fin y al cabo, ¿había realmente diferencia entre usar la magia negra y rebanarle a alguien el cuello con un Diffindo? Ella había matado ya varios Parásitos y no se sentía diferente, aunque probablemente lo era. Más dura, más cínica.

-Bueno… Sí, de acuerdo, estaré pendiente de los libros en griego sobre maldiciones.

Cassandra le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Mei suspiró mientras la hermana de Scorpius se alejaba. Para cuando acabara la guerra, todos iban a necesitar unas cuantas sesiones de psicomagia.

* * *

Cassandra acababa de doblar la esquina cuando vio a los Scamander caminando hacia ella por el pasillo.

-Eh, Cassandra, te estábamos buscando –dijo Lorcan, con su guitarra cruzada a la espalda-. Tocas el piano, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, todavía sacaba tiempo para la clase de piano: se lo había prometido a su madre.

Lorcan alzó las partituras que llevaba en la mano.

-Lys y yo hemos terminado una canción. Queríamos ver qué tal suena con un acompañamiento al piano. ¿Nos ayudas?

Ella miró a Lysander y asintió.

-Bueno.

Los tres echaron a andar hacia el aula del profesor Landau –era sábado, no habría nadie allí- y Lysander se colocó a su lado. Era un poco más alto que ella y, como su hermano, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un grueso suéter de lana, aunque el suyo era azul y el de su hermano, marrón con cenefas verdes y azules. Incluso antes del asedio, los dos habían llevado ropa mucho más corriente que ellos y en el caso de Lysander, le resultaba especialmente irritante. Un mago capaz de castrar a un Parásito a los doce años de edad no debería esconderse detrás de un suéter de lana.

-No sabía que estuvierais componiendo vuestras propias canciones. ¿Vais a hacer un grupo o algo así?

-Nah, es sólo para pasar el rato –dijo Lorcan.

-¿De qué va la canción? –preguntó, imaginando que sería de amor.

-Del asedio, de la guerra.

Cassandra frenó un instante, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

Ellos asintieron, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego, pensándolo mejor, se dijo que quizás lo era. Conocía una docena de canciones antiguas, tradicionales, que hacían referencias a guerras del pasado. Y alguien se había tenido que sentar a escribirlas.

Tal y como esperaban, el aula estaba vacía. Cassandra se sentó frente al piano y tocó un par de escalas para calentar los dedos. Lysander le pasó la partitura.

-Se llama el Lamento de Hogwarts–dijo, mirándola a los ojos con expresión muy seria.

Sorprendida por un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago, Cassandra necesitó un momento para reaccionar y colocar la partitura en el atril. Esperaba que Lysander no hubiera notado nada. Deseando dejar aquello atrás, empezó a tocar las primeras notas con dedos tentativos. Era un ritmo relativamente sencillo, algo melancólico.

-Vale, creo que lo tengo. ¿Lo intentamos?

Los gemelos asintieron y después de los primeros acordes, fue Lysander quien, para sorpresa de Cassandra, empezó a cantar con voz de barítono.

_-"Aquí estoy yo,_

_Dice el león,_

_Dispuesto a combatir._

_Y aquí estoy yo,_

_Dice el tejón,_

_No me voy a rendir._

_Mas no sin mí,_

_Serpiente es_

_Quien los va a destrozar._

_Y yo también,_

_El águila _

_Los piensa aniquilar._

_Si muero hoy,_

_Recuérdame,_

_Por la magia luché._

_Por ti, por mí,_

_Aquí caí_

_Y aquí descansaré."_

Cassandra respiró hondo cuando murió el último acorde, más afectada por la canción de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Recuérdame, decía la letra. Como si pudiera olvidar a su madre, a su abuelo Lucius, a su tío Theo, a su primo Gabriel. Pero era una tristeza que la llenaba de rabia y de determinación y le hacía prometerse a sí misma que lucharía contra los Parásitos, de un modo u otro.

No encaró a los gemelos hasta que pudo poner sus emociones bajo control.

-Es buena.

Ellos sonrieron un poco. Lysander parecía especialmente complacido por su opinión y Cassandra tuvo que sonreír también, notando cómo desaparecía parte de su tristeza.

-Me gusta el toque que le da el piano, ¿verdad? –le dijo Lorcan a su hermano. Lysander asintió; la estaba mirando a ella-. Gracias por ayudarnos, Cassandra.

-Un placer.

Esta vez, no rehuyó los ojos de Lysander. Tenía que admitir que había algo intrigante en él, un toque de misterio tras su silencio. No era el primero en mirarla así, pero en esa ocasión era algo más que un caramelo para su vanidad. Sentía curiosidad. Interés. Lysander no era feo, desde luego, y la cicatriz que le bordeaba el ojo le quedaba bien. Y era sangrepura y sabía de caballos. Saber de caballos era importante.

Y resultaba agradable poder pensar en algo que la hiciera sonreír, para variar.

* * *

El guardia la llamó desde la puerta de su celda con un murmullo quedo. Si Fleur no lo hubiera estado medio esperando, probablemente no le habría oído. Tragando saliva, se esforzó en humedecer sus ojos y en aparentar agradecimiento, humildad. Por dentro, se encontraba en un estado de concentración absoluta, apelando al poder de seducción que le otorgaba su sangre veela. Tenía demasiado de humana como para poder hacer que los hombres perdieran la cabeza nada más verla, pero estaba segura de que podía conseguir que aquel idiota se enamorara de ella. O al menos que quisiera llevársela a la cama. Todavía era hermosa, todavía tenía los pechos en su sitio y la cintura estrecha. Estaba seguro de que aquel hombre no había soñado en toda su vida con la posibilidad de estar con una mujer como ella.

-Te he traído algo –susurró él, pasándole un pequeño paquete por los barrotes de la estrecha ventana.

Fleur vio enseguida que era una tableta de chocolate y supo que el pez había mordido el anzuelo. Ahora sólo tenía que ir tirando del sedal con mucho, mucho cuidado.

-Oh, gracias –contestó ella, imprimiendo lágrimas y emoción a su tono de voz-. Gracias. No sé qué decir… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él dudó.

-Andrew.

Fleur lo miró con expresión arrobada un segundo y luego bajó la cabeza como si se sintiera súbitamente avergonzada.

-No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda –musitó.

No quiso levantar la vista para seguir con su papel de mujer abrumada, pero se imaginó que en ese momento ese idiota estaba lamentando la situación casi tanto como ella, aunque por motivos muy distintos.

-Tengo que irme –dijo él bruscamente, alejándose de las celdas.

Fleur sonrió y alzó la cabeza. Sabía que esa brusquedad era producto de la tentación. Se había ido por miedo a hacer una locura. Pero ella se ocuparía de que acabara haciéndola igualmente. De momento, el chocolate que sujetaba en la mano era otra prueba de que lo conseguiría. Él la había oído sollozar el día anterior, diciendo cuánto lo echaba de menos, -ya se había asegurado ella de que él la oyera-, y veinticuatro horas después se lo había dado.

Cuando se giró, vio que Beatrice, Belle-Anne y Rosmerta, a la que habían trasladado desde otra celda, la estaban observando. Sólo Belle-Anne tenía los labios fruncidos con desprecio.

-No sé cómo puedes.

Fleur miró a Beatrice y Rosmerta. No le había dicho a ninguna de ellas cuál era su plan, pensaba que así era mejor. Pero si comenzaban a hacerle la vida imposible por confraternizar con el enemigo… Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener ese problema. Ellas lo habían adivinado sin necesidad de explicaciones.

-No seas tonta, Belle-Anne –dijo Rosmerta, no sin amabilidad.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –le dijo Beatrice a Fleur, mirándola solemnemente.

El apoyo de aquellas mujeres la hizo sentirse arropada. Ellas sabían que tendrían que quedarse atrás, pero al menos comprendían que esa sería la oportunidad de hacerles saber a los de fuera que casi todos ellos seguían vivos.

Fleur comenzó a partir el chocolate.

-Gracias –dijo, dándoles un trozo a cada una, incluso a Belle-Anne, que había cambiado su desprecio por confusión.

-No, gracias a ti –replicó Rosmerta, con los ojos clavados en el chocolate.

No los mataban de hambre, pero la comida era escasa y más bien monótona. No habían visto nada parecido al chocolate desde que habían sido secuestrados y Fleur gimió cuando el primer trozo empezó a deshacerse en su lengua, dulce, espeso y vigorizante. Ella y las otras mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa de placer y complicidad y por un momento, todas se sintieron libres.


	10. Momentos de Samhein

**NdT:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 10 **Momentos de Samhein**

Draco no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría Harry frenar las ganas del gabinete de crisis de lanzar una ofensiva a gran escala contra los Parásitos, pero había decidido tener lista para entonces la poción Pestífera. Aunque no pudieran usarla el mismo día del ataque a causa del peligro de infección, si la utilizaban antes causarían bajas y alborotarían el campamento enemigo.

Se encontraba en un momento delicado de la cocción, en ese punto la poción era bastante volátil. Draco estaba vertiendo ingredientes con sumo cuidado, atento a cualquier variación indebida en el color del líquido espeso que burbujeaba en el caldero.

Como aquella.

_Mierda._

Draco sacó su varita a toda prisa y le lanzó un Evanesco al caldero, pero no llegó a impedir que le alcanzara parte de la onda expansiva de la explosión. Un momento después sintió que salía despedido hacia atrás y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder instantáneamente el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una de las enfermerías temporales de Hogwarts, le dolía mucho la cabeza y su madre, sus hijos y Harry lo miraban con expresión entre aliviada y preocupada. Le hablaban, pero Draco sólo podía oír un pitido terrible. Alarmado se lo comunicó por señas a la medibruja que había junto a la cama y ella le lanzó un par de hechizos en dirección a una de sus orejas. Después lo repitió con la otra y el pitido desapareció por completo.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, ya oigo. Pero me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Traeré una poción. –Miró a Harry y a los demás-. No te preocupes, mañana ya estará bien.

La medibruja se fue y Draco se enfrentó a una avalancha de besos, abrazos, palabras de preocupación y preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Al parecer la profesora Blackcrow había estado lo bastante cerca del laboratorio para escuchar la explosión y era ella la que había buscado rápidamente ayuda. Había estado inconsciente una media hora, lo suficiente como para preocupar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ahora que ya se había tomado la poción para la jaqueca, lo que más le dolía era el orgullo. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no volaba un caldero como si fuera un Longbottom cualquiera.

-Había reservado algo de base, así que no está todo perdido, pero no tendremos tanta cantidad de veneno como queríamos.

-Olvídate ahora de eso –dijo Harry-. Lo importante es que estés bien.

Al cabo de un par de horas la medibruja le dijo que podía salir de allí, siempre y cuando prometiera guardar cama hasta el día siguiente. Draco sabía que en circunstancias normales no le habrían dado el alta, por si las moscas, pero había pocos medimagos para demasiados pacientes enfermos o heridos. En cualquier caso, le habían colocado un brazalete de metal con un hechizo de monitorización; si sus constantes vitales empezaban a fallar, el brazalete avisaría con pitidos.

Draco regresó a su habitación, se metió inmediatamente en la cama bajo la mirada inapelable de su madre y de Harry y se dispuso a pasar allí el resto de la tarde. Para su sorpresa, Harry parecía dispuesto a lo mismo.

-Estoy bien, Harry –le aseguró-. Si tienes que hacer algo…

-No, quiero quedarme.

-Entonces será mejor que os dejemos tranquilos –dijo su madre, apretándole la mano antes de ponerse en pie-. Necesitas descansar y no lo conseguirás con la habitación llena de gente. Vamos, chicos.

Cassandra le besó en la mejilla, Albus y Scorpius se despidieron de él y al final Harry y él se quedaron a solas. Draco lo miró con cariño y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es verdad que me encuentro bien –dijo Draco, por si Harry se había quedado a hacerle compañía creyendo que estaba haciéndose el duro-. No es que me enorgullezca admitirlo, pero estas cosas pasan de tanto en tanto, incluso a los mejores

-Sí, ya lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros-. Me apetece quedarme a hacerte compañía. Entiéndelo, me he llevado un buen susto. Y además, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos un rato tranquilo juntos, sin hablar de los Parásitos.

Por desgracia, aquello era cierto. Normalmente sólo se encontraban a solas al final del día y muchas veces estaban tan cansados que se quedaban dormidos nada más tocar la almohada.

-De acuerdo. –Movió las cejas en lo que esperaba que fuera un ademán sugestivo y le dio una palmadita a la cama-. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía desde aquí?

-¿Recuerdas que tienes un brazalete que monitoriza tus constantes vitales? No creo que nuestra vida sexual necesite una medibruja irrumpiendo en nuestra habitación. –Draco hizo un puchero, decepcionado; se le había olvidado ese detalle-. Además, ha sido una conmoción bastante seria.

Draco supuso que podría haber muerto. Tantas ocasiones temiendo morir en combate y podría haber pasado a mejor vida por culpa de un estúpido accidente de Pociones.

-Cuando tenía catorce o quince años me aterraba morir de repente y que mi madre encontrara mi escondite con fotos pornográficas.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Sí, Ron me hizo prometerle una vez que si se moría me ocuparía de su escondite antes de que lo encontrara Molly. Y Dean y Seamus también habían hecho un doble pacto al respecto, si no recuerdo mal. –Meneó la cabeza, divertido-. Supongo que es una preocupación habitual.

A Draco le llamó la atención su modo de decirlo, como si no tuviera relación con él.

-¿A ti no te pasaba?

-No creerás que guardaba porno en casa de los Dursley… No, de vez en cuando miraba alguna de las revistas que los otros chicos traían al colegio, pero en general usaba la imaginación. Además, al principio pensaba que esas fotos eran como otras fotos mágicas, donde los que salen en las fotos es como si supieran que estás ahí, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Oh, eso sería muy fuerte –exclamó, un poco escandalizado-. En cierto sentido sería como si estuvieran tratando de poner calientes a menores de edad o algo así.

-Sí, lo sé, pero entonces no lo sabía y hasta que Ron me lo explicó pasó un tiempo. Así que me daba un poco de corte hacerme pajas mirando esas fotos porque pensaba que ellos me estaban mirando también. –Draco soltó una risita al imaginárselo-. Era muy violento.

-Pobre Harry…

-Como puedes suponer, me alegró descubrir que no funcionaba así.

Aquella conversación no iba a solucionar ni uno solo de sus problemas, pero Harry tenía razón, era justo lo que necesitaban. Reírse juntos, olvidarse de las preocupaciones. Descansando, quizás, que era algo que hacía semanas que no hacían. Ninguna emergencia interrumpió aquel momento entre ellos y las horas fueron pasando lentamente, alterando las sombras de la habitación y la luz que se reflejaba en los ojos de Harry.

* * *

Aunque Draco había pasado buena noche y antes del desayuno un medimago confirmó que estaba bien, Harry procuró no quitarle la vista de encima en toda la mañana. Todavía le ponía nervioso pensar en todas las sustancias venenosas que había estado manejando durante la explosión. Sin embargo, después de comer, Draco le dijo que iba a ir al laboratorio y que no quería verlo por allí hasta la hora del té.

-Confía en mí, sobreviviré.

Harry comprendió que era mejor no discutir y decidió ir a ponerse al día con la BIM, quienes un par de semanas atrás habían conseguido entrar en los ordenadores del ministerio de Defensa. Los polvorines del ejército británico estaban protegidos contra los magos desde que habían descubierto la presencia de militares entre los Parásitos, pero estaba claro que Grudge y los demás no carecían de armas.

-Creo que se aseguraron de robarlas antes de que nosotros supiéramos que habían buscado la ayuda de militares –opinó Roman White-. Los militares no se están quejando de nada y la Cuarentena no impediría que se dieran cuenta de que les faltan cañones y misiles y cosas así.

-También es posible que consiguieran las armas en el extranjero, en África –dijo Miriam Siegel-. Hemos encontrado algunos indicios de que el marido de Grudge consiguió parte de su fortuna dedicándose al tráfico de armas.

-Qué pareja más encantadora.

Miriam asintió, dándole la razón.

-Sí, Dios los cría… De todos modos, si tenemos razón, no es mala noticia. En algún momento se quedarán sin armas de ese calibre.

Si no había menciones a robos de armas, sí las había, y muchas, sobre las desapariciones de comida que asolaban el país. Los Parásitos, por lo visto, también estaban llevándose suministros del mundo mágico. La BIM estaba tratando de descubrir si favorecían alguna zona, algún establecimiento en concreto, pero de momento sus golpes estaban siendo tan aleatorios como los de la gente de Hogwarts.

Cuando terminó allí, Harry se fue a buscar a Hermione, sabiendo que ella quería que él revisara los horarios de las guardias para el mes de noviembre. Al parecer, incluso en mitad del Apocalipsis habría que hacer un poco de papeleo. Harry cumplió con su parte, aunque sabía que los horarios de Hermione eran obras maestras y después, como ya eran las cuatro y media, decidieron irse ya al comedor para esperar allí el té. Por el camino se encontraron con Lily, a la que Harry saludó con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que no estás en clase?

-Tenía una sesión con el profesor Flitwick y hemos terminado un poco antes.

-¿Cómo van las clases? –preguntó Hermione, sin disimular su entusiasmo. Harry imaginaba lo feliz que se sentía de qué por fin Lily mostrara auténtico interés por algo relacionado con la educación-. ¿Has empezado alguna estrofa nueva?

-Sí, justo hoy. –Harry la miró con interés-. Estaba dudando entre aprender una estrofa de la canción de la Vida que sirve para darle fuerzas a alguien y otra de la canción del Amor, que sirve para calmar la mente de gente traumatizada o en shock y al final me he decidido por la segunda.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de calmar la mente? –preguntó él.

-El profesor Flitwick dice que se utiliza por ejemplo cuando alguien se ha quedado paralizado por la pena. Si una persona está triste porque ha perdido a alguien, la canción no va a hacer que deje de echar de menos a esa persona, pero con suerte será capaz de soportarlo. Si alguien tiene pesadillas todo el rato sobre lo mismo, la canción también puede aliviarle. Son cosas así. –Hizo un mohín resignado-. Estando en guerra… Va a hacer falta, ¿no?

Harry le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, lamentando que tuviera que estar pensando en esas cosas con sólo quince años, orgulloso también de que fuera valiente y generosa.

-Las guerras son duras, incluso para los que las ganan. Pero si esa canción hace lo que dices… -Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien también entendía bien lo valioso que podía ser encontrar consuelo para las pesadillas-. Es increíble, Lily. Vas a poder ayudar muchísimo a la gente.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero. No es que quiera ser psicobruja ni nada de eso, pero me gusta tener la posibilidad de hacer que la gente se sienta mejor.

Harry la besó en la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien señaló con un gesto divertido que se le estaba cayendo la baba. Probablemente era cierto. Pero no era culpa suya si tenía los tres hijos más geniales del mundo.

* * *

Blaise terminó la última clase del día y respiró hondo. Por fin… No podía quejarse, todos los alumnos mostraban un interés extremo en sus clases aquel curso, pero había sido una jornada muy larga y estaba deseando reunirse con Arcadia y relajarse un poco.

En cuanto salió del aula supo que su plan iba a tener que esperar.

-Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo, no muy contento de verla.

Aunque no todo el mundo pensaba que Parkinson y los otros hubieran hecho algo malo, la simpatía que despertaba esa familia era mínima. Pansy y algunos Marcados del ala más dura formaban un sombrío y amargo grupo aparte. La _crème de la crème_, según ella. Pero sólo había que mirar su cabello grasiento, sus ojos enrojecidos e idos y sus zapatos polvorientos para saber que se estaba desmoronando. Pansy, que siempre había sido tan chic, se estaba volviendo repulsiva.

-Tienes que ayudarme.

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

-Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada.

-Es Damon –dijo Pansy rápidamente, con un matiz desesperado. La mención al chico le hizo mirarla con más interés-. Blaise, tienes que hablar con él. Adrian ha estado hablándole mal de mí y ahora me odia.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Blaise, con una breve carcajada de asombro. Sabía que había gente con facilidad para engañarse a sí misma, pero aquello era ridículo-. ¿Crees que es por eso? Pansy, le has jodido la vida y casi lo arrastras a la misma vida de paria que llevas tú. Si Damon te odia te aseguro que no es por nada que Adrian le haya hecho.

-¡A ti tampoco te gustaba que estuviera con ella!

Aquello era cierto, así que Blaise no se molestó en negarlo.

-Pero no me entrometí. No fui yo quien le lavó la cabeza y lo amenazó para que rompiera con Britney.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

Blaise meneó la cabeza.

-Si sigues pensando así, no hay manera de ayudarte.

Pensaba irse, pero Pansy lo sujetó del brazo.

-No, espera, tú no lo comprendes. ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Crees que me gusta venir a pedirte ayuda? ¡Pero no soporto que me trate así!

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Blaise no descubrió nada parecido a la compasión en su interior, al menos no dirigido a ella. Para Pansy sólo tenía disgusto. No simpatizaba mucho con las madres que destrozaban las vidas de sus hijos.

-Entonces pídele disculpas. Dile que te equivocaste al oponerte a su relación con Britney. Deja de juntarte con subnormales que aún apoyan a Voldemort y ayuda a tu madre a limpiar tu mala reputación. Se está arrastrando por ti y tú sólo le echas piedras encima.

-Me estás diciendo que traicione todo lo que soy –dijo ella, con una especie de airada dignidad que no le sentaba bien.

-En ese caso no eres más que prejuicios, orgullo y errores –replicó Blaise secamente-. ¿Por qué iba a aconsejarle a Damon que se acercara a alguien así?

Pansy reaccionó pareciendo aún más ofendida y Blaise decidió que ya había perdido bastante tiempo con aquella estupidez, así que se deshizo de ella y siguió su camino. Iba atento a cualquier ataque por la espalda porque no era tonto, pero Pansy no estaba aún lo bastante cabreada o quizás conservaba todavía una minúscula porción de sentido común.

Aun así, la conversación no se le fue de la cabeza y al final terminó contándoselo a Daphne. ´

-Pues a mí ha venido a hablarme su madre. Quería que convenciera a Draco para que enterrara el hacha de guerra con Pansy.

Blaise lo encontró hilarante.

-Otra que se ha vuelto loca. Eso no va a pasar nunca. Pansy no insultó solo a Draco, insultó a Harry también.

-Eso le he dicho. –Hizo un gesto de disgusto-. Mira, la verdad es que los problemas de Pansy me dan igual. He perdido a mi marido, a mi hijo y a mi hermana y ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguno de nosotros vaya a sobrevivir a esta mierda de guerra. Y esa estúpida va por ahí creyendo que si Voldemort resucitara todo se arreglaría o algo así. Todo lo que haría por ella es darle un bofetón, a ver si despierta de una vez.

Parecía enfadada, pero Blaise también notó su tristeza desesperada y le apretó cariñosamente el brazo, compartiendo su pérdida.

-Sobreviviremos, Daphne. Que Pansy vaya a entrar o no en razón ya es otro asunto.

* * *

Samhein iba a tener aquel año un carácter más austero e íntimo de lo que era habitual en Hogwarts. Narcissa pensaba celebrarlo con una pequeña ceremonia –un altar, una ofrenda simbólica- y había otros con la misma intención que ella, así que a lo largo de aquel día comenzaron a verse discretas señales que indicaban que aquella iba a ser una noche especial. Algunos llevaban a sus cuartos o a sus tiendas de campaña granadas y calabazas; otros buscaban ramas secas para preparar fogatas si el tiempo lo permitía. Algunos rincones de Hogwarts comenzaron a oler a incienso y de las cocinas parecía provenir el aroma dulce y picante de los pasteles de jengibre.

Esperaba que los Parásitos no les atacaran en una noche como aquella, aunque dudaba mucho que sintieran algún respeto por la magia; si la respetaran, no harían lo que estaban haciendo. Pero llevaban ya un par de semanas sin ataques, simplemente aumentando su número.

Los niños que habían tenido que separar de sus padres muggles por culpa de la Cuarentena estaban acusando la fecha; casi todos recordaban haber celebrado Halloween con ellos y los echaban de menos. Narcissa le echó una mano a Melissa con los pequeños, tratando de animarlos y consiguiéndolo a medias.

Cuando fueron sustituidas a la hora del almuerzo se despidieron de los niños y salieron de allí para ir al Gran Comedor. Melissa estaba perpleja; un chiquillo le había explicado que en las últimas Navidades Santa Claus le había llevado a su madre "unas tetas nuevas" y las dos estaban tratando de dilucidar qué podía significar aquello. ¿Cómo podía una mujer comprarse unos pechos nuevos? ¿Los muggles tenían tiendas así?

-Le preguntaré a Daphne, a ver si ella lo sabe.

-Yo se lo preguntaré a mi hermana.

En las escaleras se encontraron con una de las sobrinas de Harry, la medibruja; ella y un medimago de más edad iban con dos hombres y una mujer en bata y Narcissa dedujo inmediatamente que eran inquilinos habituales del ala de Janus Thickey. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que uno de los hombres era Gilderoy Lockhart. Los años de hospital no le habían sentado bien, parecía veinte años mayor de lo que era; al cruzar por su lado él les dirigió una sonrisa y Narcissa vio que, al menos, seguía teniendo una dentadura perfecta. Desde que había dejado de ser profesor de Draco, casi treinta años atrás, no había vuelto a dedicarle un pensamiento a Lockhart, pero ese pequeño encuentro la desasosegó, le recordó lo frágil que era todo.

-Ese era Gilderoy Lockhart –susurró Melissa, cuando ya no podían oírlo-. Qué lástima de hombre, con lo guapo que era. Siempre me he preguntado qué le pasó.

-Bueno, se le derrumbó un muro encima mientras buscaba la Cámara Secreta, ¿no? –dijo Narcissa, aunque a ella Severus le había contado otra cosa.

-Esa es la versión oficial –replicó Melissa, despectiva-. La sinceridad no era una de las virtudes de Dumbledore, precisamente.

Narcissa se preguntó si compartir la versión de Severus con ella. Le daba igual arrojar alguna sombra más sobre la fama de Lockhart, pero quizás Harry prefería que no se supiera que él había tenido algo que ver. Al final, como solía hacer, optó por la discreción.

-Por lo que me contaron, tampoco se perdió gran cosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Su tono ofendido estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Narcissa; así que Melissa había sido una de las antiguas fans de Lockhart… Pero no llegó a decirle nada porque habían llegado al vestíbulo y la gente que había por allí parecía bastante agitada. ¿Habría pasado algo? Narcissa divisó a Archibald Withers entre la gente y las dos se acercaron a hablar con él.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Dicen que la Jaula ha caído.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó ella, consternada.

-Aún no lo sé. Algunos guardias que estaban aquí acaban de llegar. Potter, tu hijo y los demás están hablando con ellos.

Narcissa intercambió una mirada preocupada con Melissa. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

* * *

-…intentamos rechazar el fuego, pero no pudimos. Las defensas empezaron a temblar, sabíamos que iban a romperlas en cualquier momento.

-Esperamos hasta el último momento.

-¿Qué podíamos hacer? ¡No podíamos dejar que recuperaran a los prisioneros!

-Sólo lo hicimos porque ya habían atravesado el perímetro.

Mientras los cinco guardias de la Jaula que habían conseguido llegar a Hogwarts explicaban lo que había pasado, Harry los escuchaba, demasiado conmocionado aún por las noticias como para considerar el lado moral de todo el asunto.

-Madam Rochester dijo que lo haría ella, que era su obligación –explicó Carla Merrythought, la hija del antiguo mentor de Teddy. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de lágrimas-. Nos dijo que escapáramos y antes de que llegaran los Parásitos hizo que la Jaula se viniera abajo. Si ha sobrevivido alguien será un milagro.

-¿Visteis cómo se derrumbaba? –preguntó la anciana Redfeathers.

Ellos asintieron.

-Hicisteis lo que debíais –dijo McDougal.

Harry meneó la cabeza para sí mismo. Algunos de los presos de la Jaula sólo habían ido allí por guardar silencio acerca de las actividades de otros parientes, más implicados en los planes de los Parásitos. Habían cometido un delito, pero no tan grave como para merecer la muerte. Sin embargo, tampoco podía pensar que Rochester y sus guardias hubieran hecho mal. Estaban en guerra y no podían permitirse el lujo de que los Parásitos recuperaran a sus colegas muggles de la Jaula y los convirtieran en magos. El golpe a la moral de la gente de Hogwarts habría sido devastador. Y llegado el momento de aceptar el hecho descarnado de la guerra, o los Parásitos o ellos, Harry tenía muy claro de qué lado estaba.

Los guardias recibieron permiso para irse; ahora en Hogwarts tenían cinco bocas más. Harry y el resto del gabinete de crisis se quedaron donde estaban, asimilando las novedades. El ataque de los Parásitos a la Jaula había sido tan rápido e inesperado que los de Hogwarts no habían podido hacer nada por ayudar.

-¿Puede pasar algo así aquí? –preguntó Belahouel, el anciano de la Confederación.

-No, así, no –contestó Harry-. Las defensas de la Jaula eran fuertes, pero no podían compararse a las del colegio a las de Azkaban.

-¿Y las cosas allí siguen tranquilas? –quiso saber Redfeathers.

-¿En Azkaban?

Ella asintió.

-Hasta el momento, sí –contestó Hermione-. Hemos enviado a dos elfos allí por si las moscas.

-La Jaula puede haber caído, pero al menos los prisioneros han caído con ella –dijo entonces McDougal-. Ellos han sufrido más perdidas que nosotros, eso es lo que debemos dejar claro ahí fuera.

Harry entendía perfectamente lo necesario que era mantener la moral, pero se preguntó si aquel idiota de verdad creía que aquello había sido una victoria. A él no se lo parecía: antes había habido tres núcleos de resistencia y ahora sólo quedaban dos.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a plantearnos en serio la posibilidad de un ataque directo –dijo Torreblanca, otro de los delegados.

Oh, joder, ¿otra vez?

-Eso sería un suicidio –contestó, como hacía siempre.

-Lo que es un suicidio es quedarse aquí esperando a que los Parásitos se conviertan en un ejército de un millón de hombres –replicó MacDougal.

-Debemos esperar hasta tener una buena oportunidad –insistió Harry, preguntándose por qué era él quien tenía esa fama de atacar sin pensar.

-Necesitamos una estrategia clara si no queremos que se convierta en una masacre –dijo Draco-. Hemos perdido la ventaja que nos proporcionaba poder infiltrarnos en el campamento sin que lo supieran y debemos recuperarla de algún modo. Los Inefables están buscando hechizos que nos puedan dar la victoria y yo he reanudado el trabajo con la poción Pestífera. Propongo que esperemos al menos hasta que una de las dos cosas se hagan realidad.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco los había convencido, pero por los pelos. No iba a poder contener a McDougal mucho tiempo. Draco decía que McDougal aspiraba a la silla de ministro cuando todo acabara y todo parecía indicar que no se equivocaba. Y la cosa se puso aún más tensa cuando al menos dos centenares más de Parásitos se unieron al campamento a lo largo de la tarde. Debían de ser los que habían estado asediando la Jaula, incorporándose a los Parásitos de Hogwarts. Harry estaba dispuesto a admitir que era una mala noticia, pero seguía en sus trece. Decir que deberían haber atacado antes de que llegaran esos refuerzos era como decir que sumergirse en agua a doscientos grados era mejor que hacerlo en agua que ya estaba a doscientos cincuenta.

Por si acaso los Parásitos se habían envalentonado con la caída de la Jaula y ahora preparaban algo gordo contra Hogwarts, todo el castillo estaba en alerta y habían redoblado las guardias. Harry, harto de politiqueos, abandonó las discusiones del gabinete de crisis y se fue a controlar también a los Parásitos, a hablar con los hombres y mujeres que vigilaban el castillo esa tarde. Ese era su sitio, no las salas llenas de gente con agendas ocultas y egos del tamaño de Hogwarts.

Las horas pasaron sin que se produjera ningún ataque. Había movimiento en el campamento de los Parásitos, sí, pero parecían estar acomodando a los nuevos, eso era todo. De vez en cuando Harry mandaba allí a alguno de los elfos con instrucciones de lanzar un par de hechizos y volver rápidamente a Hogwarts y dado que los Parásitos usaban a menudo camiones para ir de un lado a otro, también envió a un grupo a través del túnel para que saboteara la carretera por la que solían acercarse a Hogwarts. Aquellas acciones no impedirían que los Parásitos reorganizaran su campamento, pero les llevaría más tiempo y Harry estaba convencido de que eso era importante.

Draco, Ron y Hermione acabaron uniéndose a él en su vigilancia. De momento el ataque directo contra los Parásitos seguía pospuesto, pero nadie sabía hasta cuándo.

-Al menos nosotros también estamos cada vez mejor preparados –comentó Ron-. La gente está entrenando mucho y ahora somos más los que podemos luchar contra los Parásitos.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Gente como Teddy, Andromeda, Angelina, Neville… Algunos de ellos habían sido buenos en combate, pero mucho tiempo atrás. Otros nunca habían luchado por sus vidas. Sin embargo eran magos y brujas hábiles con la varita que llevaban toda su vida haciendo magia. Un Parásito convertido en mago cuatro o cinco meses atrás no sería rival para ellos.

-A veces me pregunto cómo vamos a explicar todas esas muertes en el mundo muggle –dijo Hermione, mirando hacia el campamento-. No es normal que desaparezcan varios miles de personas sin ninguna explicación.

Aquella reflexión ni se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora que Hermione lo había comentado, Harry sólo podía sentir una ligera curiosidad. En su lista de preocupaciones, buscar excusas para los muggles no estaba entre las primeras.

-Míralo por el lado positivo –respondió Draco-. Si llegamos a ese momento es que habremos ganado esta guerra.

Hermione asintió con aire un poco ausente.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –dijo Ron-. Acabemos con ellos primero.

* * *

La noche era fría de cojones.

Scorpius suponía que Al y él podrían haber explicado que era su aniversario y les habrían perdonado la faena de hacer guardia; al ser todavía estudiantes de Hogwarts no se los tomaban totalmente en serio, no como a James, Michael Weasley o Spencer Arrow. Pero precisamente por eso, los dos habían estado de acuerdo en hacer la guardia. No querían que los trataran como a niños. Además, ¿cómo habrían podido relajarse y disfrutar de su aniversario cuando el colegio seguía en alerta?

Y después de todo, todavía estaban pasando la noche juntos. Antes de presentarse al inicio de su turno habían celebrado Samhein quemando unas ramitas de madera frente a un altar con castañas y pequeñas calabazas. Ahora sufrían el frío el uno al lado del otro, renovando constantemente unos hechizos de calefacción que se veían sobrepasados por las bajas temperaturas y el aire gélido. De vez en cuando caían algunos copos de nieve que iban cubriendo poco a poco el paisaje que se abría a sus pies. Los Parásitos les habían lanzado unos cuantos cañonazos después de cenar que por suerte habían podido detener, pero ya llevaban unas cuantos horas sin hacerse de notar.

-No creo que vayan a atacar otra vez esta noche –le dijo Albus.

-Ya, eso parece –contestó Scorpius, colocándose mejor la bufanda-. Mejor. No hace falta que nuestro aniversario sea absolutamente deprimente. Ni sangriento.

-Sería bastante apropiado para Halloween, si lo piensas bien.

Una chispa de humor en sus ojos verdes le aclaró que hablaba en broma.

-Bueno, sin duda será inolvidable. Aunque con un poco de suerte, el año que viene también será inolvidable, pero por mejores razones.

-Los jardines de fuegos fatuos de Turquía.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Exactamente.

Albus le dio un beso casi gentil en los labios y se quedó mirando las luces del campamento de los Parásitos con expresión mucho más seria. Scorpius imaginó que estaba pensando en lo mucho que los odiaba o en lo mucho que deseaba verlos derrotados –era lo que estaba pensando él-, pero en cuanto Albus se giró hacia él, supo que se había equivocado.

-Mi madre se había dado cuenta de que te había juzgado mal. Te tenía cariño de verdad.

Scorpius, sorprendido, necesitó un momento para reaccionar. En el fondo, nunca había estado cien por cien seguro de si la madre de Albus había cambiado sinceramente de idea sobre él o sólo estaba fingiendo para no perder a su hijo. Pero sólo tenía que mirar la cara de Albus para entender que si lo ponía en duda, no conseguiría otra cosa excepto hacerle daño.

-Claro, lo sé –dijo entonces, apretándole la mano-. Cuando nos veíamos en tu casa siempre era muy simpática conmigo. Sólo necesitaba conocerme un poco mejor, eso es todo.

Albus asentía.

-Sí, decía que eras un buen chico.

-No te preocupes por eso. Nuestras familias han pasado generaciones haciéndose daño, es normal que hubiera un poco de… desconfianza. –Scorpius se felicitó mentalmente por su propia diplomacia-. Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado ahora. Al menos hemos conseguido ponerle fin.

Albus se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego esbozó una sonrisa con un matiz de disculpa, otro de tristeza.

-Lo siento, sé que no estoy siendo muy romántico.

Scorpius le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Tranquilo, es lo que pasa cuando celebras tu aniversario en Samhein.

-No pensamos muy bien la fecha, ¿eh? –El humor volvía estar ahí, reconfortante como los primeros rayos de sol tras una tormenta.

-No es culpa nuestra, hubo un montón de primeras citas aquella noche. –Algo le vino a la cabeza-. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que somos los únicos que seguimos juntos todavía.

Albus rió suavemente.

-¿No fue cuando empezaron también Pandora y Richard?

-No me acuerdo –dijo Scorpius, risueño.

-Bueno… -Albus le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Yo planeo celebrar al menos cien aniversarios más contigo, aunque no todos sean perfectos.

Scorpius se apoyó también en él, sonriendo. No, no hacía falta que fueran perfectos. Bastaba con que estuvieran los dos juntos.


	11. La votación

**NdA**: Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado, sois amor!

Capítulo 11 **Una votación**

Habían decidido atacar a los Parásitos que sitiaban Azkaban.

Draco hizo caso omiso de los violentos latidos de su corazón mientras estudiaba los alrededores. Los Parásitos no se habían andado con chiquitas. Había seis embarcaciones rodeando la construcción de piedra, tiendas de campaña, cañones y guardias apostados sobre la gruesa arena de la playa y una segunda línea de defensa, más exterior, para evitar que pudieran ser empujados hacia el agua con excesiva facilidad.

Llegar hasta allí sin ser descubiertos había requerido una caminata de media hora y varios hechizos, pero al final lo habían conseguido: estaban a veinte metros de los Parásitos y éstos aún no habían notado su presencia.

Mar adentro se alzaba Azkaban, azotada por las olas. Draco había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que se había despertado en mitad de la noche tras soñar que seguía allí encerrado. La pesadilla había perdido fuerza con los años, pero volver a ver la cárcel parecía haber hecho resurgir todos sus recuerdos de la temporada que había pasado entre sus muros, aguardando su juicio.

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí –dijo, esforzándose en disimular que no las tenía todas consigo. Harry no había llegado a decirle que no creía que fuera buena idea que él participara en esa misión, pero Draco sabía que lo había pensado, lo había notado en el modo en el que lo había estado mirando los días previos, mientras discutían los detalles del plan-. ¿Tú?

-Estoy listo. Una vez más, ¿de acuerdo? –Draco asintió y Harry le dio un beso rápido, fuerte-. Nos vemos luego.

Harry fue a ocupar su posición y Draco fue a la suya, con Cho, a uno de los extremos de la playa, del campamento de los Parásitos. Sabía que al otro extremo había otro Inefable emparejado con una compañera de James en la Academia, preparados para hacer lo mismo que iban a hacer Cho y él. Harry estaba en el centro, rodeado por Krant, un elfo de Hogwarts y Ron. Medio centenar de magos y brujas más, algunos con las escobas preparadas, se encontraban tras él, extendidos a lo largo de la playa.

Entonces Harry dio la señal.

Otros dos elfos de Hogwarts se materializaron junto a las barreras del campamento de la playa y las hicieron derretirse como mantequilla al fuego. Las alarmas saltaron, sonando como la sirena de un barco. Draco corrió junto a Cho, los dos con las varitas preparadas.

_-¡Petrificus Totalis!_ –gritó él, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡_Erecto_! –exclamó Cho exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Un muro impenetrable e indestructible se materializó a un lado de la playa; si todo había ido bien, al otro lado de la playa habrían levantado un muro similar. Draco miró a su alrededor y vio a los Parásitos corriendo hacia Harry y los demás, a los magos sobre escobas volando hacia las embarcaciones con la intención de destruirlas.

Harry alzó las manos y conjuró el Fuego Infernal.

Las llamas cobraron forma violentamente –dragones, arpías, grifos-y se extendieron hacia los Parásitos que corrían a atacarlos, devorándolos en segundos. Draco apenas los vio. Había intentado mentalizarse para afrontar aquel momento, pero las manos le temblaban, un sudor frío le empapaba la espalda. Aquello había sido un error, si Harry perdía el control iban a morir todos, igual que Vincent. Alguien le estiró del brazo, obligándolo a correr y él le siguió a trompicones, sintiendo que se asfixiaba con el olor a carne quemada.

-¡Malfoy! –Un dolor seco y punzante le cruzó la mejilla, devolviéndole a la playa. Cho estaba delante de él y le estiró de nuevo el brazo-. ¡Vamos, llegarán refuerzos en cualquier momento!

¡Harry! Sobresaltado, Draco se giró hacia él. Empujaba la oleada de fuego hacia la orilla y en su camino incineraba a todos los Parásitos que huían hacia el mar, atrapados por sus propias protecciones anti-Aparición. El olor se intensificó, el humo le cegaba los ojos. Desde Azkaban, los guardias cumplían con su parte del plan y estaban levantando un muro de agua, casi tan alto como la prisión misma. Unos pocos Parásitos sobre escoba estaban atacando a Harry, pero Ron, Krant y otros se habían colocado a su alrededor, protegiéndolo mientras él se ocupaba de dominar el Fuego Infernal.

Los muros levantados a ambos lados de la playa resistían y contenían el fuego mágico; las llamas sisearon como un dragón herido al entrar en contacto con la masa de agua salada. Se oyeron bramidos de dolor: eran los Parásitos que habían buscado refugio en el mar, hirviéndose vivos. Los pocos que todavía trataban de detener a Harry comenzaron a huir volando. Se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Draco pensó en un rincón de su mente que tenía que tratar de detenerlos, pero no conseguía apartar la vista de las llamas, enfermo y asqueado. Tenía que vigilarlas para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Si Harry no conseguía apagarlas… Merlín, no podía ni imaginarlo. Todo se quemaría, absolutamente todo.

Draco escuchó gritos de alguien ordenando que mandaran a los Parásitos capturados a Hogwarts, pero seguía con los ojos puestos en Harry. Un par de Inefables se habían unido a él y estaban apuntando hacia el fuego con sus varitas. Los guardias de Azkaban seguían echando toneladas de agua sobre las altas llamas. Draco apretó los puños, impotente y asustado. Pero poco a poco, el fuego fue perdiendo altura, y él empezó a respirar mejor, a _pensar_ mejor. Harry y los Inefables hicieron un último esfuerzo y el incendio se extinguió del todo. Una última oleada de agua barrió la playa como un pequeño tsunami y al retirarse dejó a la vista un paisaje extraterrestre de arena oscura, cristalizada, humeante. No había rastro de los Parásitos carbonizados, pero Draco no había esperado encontrarlo, no a las temperaturas a las que ardía el Fuego Infernal.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos! –exclamó Williamson.

-¡Draco!

Harry. Draco apartó la vista de la playa y fue rápidamente hacia él. Parecía exhausto, aliviado de verlo sano y salvo. Draco le abrazó con fuerza, consciente de que sus propias piernas no estaban muy firmes.

-Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

A Harry le habría gustado compartir la alegría que recorría Hogwarts en ese momento, pero sus emociones eran demasiado complejas. Invocar el Fuego Infernal le había dejado con una sensación repelente, como si hubiera hundido sus manos en una ciénaga y aunque no podía decir que se sintiera culpable, la idea de haber acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la vida de casi medio millar de Parásitos resultaba vagamente inquietante. Sólo era un tipo al que le gustaba comer pizza, jugar al quidditch, pasar el rato con sus hijos, con su pareja, con sus amigos. No le pegaba ir matando Parásitos por centenares.

Estar recibiendo miradas de admiración de medio castillo no ayudaba, precisamente. Lo que había hecho no era admirable, sólo necesario, y además no lo había hecho solo. Aquella reacción le recordaba demasiado a la que había tenido el mundo mágico tras la muerte de Voldemort; por lo visto, más de veinte años después, seguían teniendo los mismos problemas para entender el concepto de trabajo en equipo.

-Estás muy serio, colega –dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos sabía sin género de duda que se alegraba de que Ron, Draco y los demás hubieran vueltos sanos y salvos. De hecho, no habían tenido ninguna baja, aunque uno de los heridos había perdido una pierna.

-Estoy bien, sólo cansado.

-¿Seguro? – Harry se encogió de hombros, básicamente porque ni siquiera habría sabido por dónde empezar a explicarse-. Si te preocupa lo que has hecho…

-No. No me siento particularmente heroico, pero… tú sabes cuánto quería a tus padres. Sólo tengo que pensar en ellos y en Ginny y los demás para ver las cosas con absoluta claridad.

Ron asintió con un brillo duro y triste en los ojos.

-Bien dicho. –Se echó un poco hacia atrás, relajando su postura, obligándose a ello, probablemente. Si no quería ponerse emocional, Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplir su deseo-. No me extraña que estés cansado, ese fuego no debe ser fácil de controlar.

-Nada fácil. Yo solo no lo habría conseguido, no con esas dimensiones.

-¿Crees que hay peligro de que ellos lo utilicen con nosotros?

-Lo dudo. Nadie podría controlar un incendio de Fuego Infernal lo bastante grande como para hacerle daño a Hogwarts. Imagino que deben saberlo.

Harry siguió charlando con Ron y al cabo de un rato Williamson le mandó un mensaje informando que los Parásitos ya habían comenzado a montar un nuevo asedio alrededor de Azkaban. Más de mil de esos bastardos habían llegado a la playa poco después de que ellos se fueran, algo que no había sorprendido a nadie. A Harry le habría gustado terminar definitivamente con el asedio a la cárcel, claro, tanto como el asedio al colegio, pero de momento eso estaba fuera de su alcance. El ataque sólo había tenido el objetivo de reducir el número de efectivos enemigos, de recordarles que el mundo mágico todavía no les pertenecía.

Cuando quiso comentar la noticia con Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí con ellos y recordó que había dicho algo sobre la poción que estaba preparando. Normalmente no le habría dado más importancia y habría esperado a contárselo después, pero había podido ver lo mucho que a Draco le había afectado volver a ver el Fuego Infernal y no era buena señal que hubiera estado tan callado tras regresar a Hogwarts. Si no se hubiera encontrado agotado tras el despliegue de magia no se habría conformado con el "estoy bien" que había recibido entonces al preguntarle cómo estaba. Hora de ser un buen novio e ir a asegurarse de que Draco no estaba pasándolo mal a solas.

El Mapa le confirmó que podría encontrarlo en el laboratorio de Pociones, solo. Harry caminó hasta allí intentando no prestar demasiado atención a las miradas maravilladas, a los cuchicheos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado –sobresaltar a los maestros en Pociones en medio de su trabajo no era una buena idea- y enseguida vio a Draco, que estaba moliendo algún ingrediente en un mortero con una expresión malhumorada digna de Snape. Por suerte, su pelo rubio estaba limpio, su túnica era mucho menos severa.

-Hey –saludó, acercándose a él. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué haces?

-Moler escamas de cobra. Mañana las añadiré a la poción de la Pestífera y ya estará lista.

Harry sonrió.

-Genial. –Entonces le contó las noticias de Azkaban-. Supongo que no nos lo pondrán tan fácil con el próximo campamento, pero mandaré a alguien a investigar de todos modos.

-Buena idea.

Era imposible no ver la ligera tensión de su cuerpo o el modo en el que rehuía su mirada.

-Draco, ¿estás bien?

-Sí –contestó, tensándose más.

-Estás moliendo esas escamas como si hubieran insultado a tus antepasados. –Quería hacerlo sonreír, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Draco mirara el contenido del cuenco con el ceño fruncido. Harry sospechaba lo que le pasaba y meneó la cabeza para sus adentros, preguntándose por qué a veces era tan duro consigo mismo-. ¿Esto es por lo de la playa? –Silencio-. No ha sido culpa tuya. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que pasó en la Sala de Menesteres habría traumatizado a cualquiera.

Sólo con ver su expresión supo lo que iba a contestarle.

-Ron y tú también estuvisteis allí y no tenéis ningún trauma.

-Para nosotros fue distinto. Nosotros no perdimos a nadie allí. Y de todos modos, no significa nada. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes y nuestros puntos débiles.

Draco se resistía a dejarse consolar, algo que a Harry le hizo pensar en James, pero luego suspiró y dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa.

-No esperaba reaccionar así.

No, se había mostrado convencido de que el Fuego Infernal no iba a suponerle ningún problema y Harry había decidido confiar en que no pasaría nada, aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Se habían equivocado los dos, pero era un error comprensible.

-Es una de esas cosas que uno no puede saber hasta que no está ahí, imagino. –Hizo una pausa, mirando a Draco mientras éste asentía. A veces le habría venido bien un manual de instrucciones, pero no habría cambiado a aquel hombre cabezota y difícil por nada del mundo; pensar que podría haberlo matado por accidente en la playa todavía le despertaba un vago sentimiento de terror-. Mira, ha pasado y ya está. No le des más vueltas.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y forzada.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Harry. Hoy está todo el mundo cantando tu hazaña con el Fuego Infernal como si fueras Merlín. Y no me quejo. Te lo mereces. –A Harry le dio la impresión de que a Draco le costaba demasiado decir eso, pero después de un momento comprendió que se estaba esforzando en ser justo, en no herirlo-. Yo soy el que ha hecho el ridículo.

-¿El ridículo? ¿Quién cojones te ha dicho eso? –Iba a patearle bien el culo.

-No necesito que nadie me diga lo que puedo ver yo mismo.

Harry se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito.

-Tú estás tonto. –Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad. Ya había escuchado demasiadas estupideces-. No hay nadie que piense que has hecho el ridículo. Te presentaste voluntario para una misión peligrosa y cumpliste con tu parte del plan. Y no me importa si después tuviste un ataque de pánico al ver el Fuego Infernal. O mejor dicho, sí me importa porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, pero no importa en el sentido que tú dices, así que deja de actuar como si hubieras hecho algo vergonzoso.

Su respiración se había agitado un poco hacia el final y casi esperaba que Draco siguiera peleando, pero había veces que la brusquedad podía hacerle entrar en razón con más eficacia que la paciencia y aquella fue una de esas veces.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!

La línea de sus hombros se suavizó visiblemente.

-No quiero que mis hijos…

Harry se acercó a él con rapidez y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-No lo harán. Están orgullosos de ti. Siempre lo han estado. –Draco tragó saliva; Harry pocas veces le había visto una expresión tan vulnerable fuera de la cama. Y no era justo. Todo eso tenía que ver con su pasado, estaba seguro ahora, pero a esas alturas era algo que no tendría que hacerle dudar sobre su propia valía-. Y yo también lo estoy, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Draco no dijo ni que sí ni que no, pero le puso la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con fuerza. Su lengua era insistente y Harry abrió la boca y la dejó entrar mientras se apretaba contra él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Podía notar la respiración pesada de Draco contra su pecho, la dureza creciente entre sus piernas. Las gafas se le clavaron en un ángulo raro y se las quitó como pudo, sin dejar de besarle. Empezaba a tener calor y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, ahogado por la lengua de Draco. Draco le acarició el pelo y bajó la mano hasta acunarle la mejilla antes de apartarse con suavidad. Harry abrió los ojos, un poco mareado, y lo vio lamerse los labios con expresión casi soñadora. Después, Draco esbozó una sonrisa tentativa.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo, un poco sin aliento-, no debería darle tanta importancia. Pero este tema… Es complicado.

Harry intentó centrarse, algo que en ese momento no era tan fácil, con la erección que tenía. En parte entendía lo que Draco quería decir, era perfectamente consciente de la fama de cobarde que había arrastrado casi toda su vida. Pero aunque lo entendiera, seguía considerándolo injusto.

-Pues cuando sientas que es complicado, recuerda por qué te llaman Draco Matagigantes.

Draco dejó escapar un leve resoplido de risa y luego le dedicó una sonrisilla de las suyas. Harry recordó su viejo axioma: un Draco que presumía era un Draco feliz.

-Es cierto… No todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-No, muy poca gente puede hacerlo –convino, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le aliviaba que Draco no estuviera ya tan turbulento; ser capaz de animarlo era un placer limpio, grato e inofensivo comparado con lo que había tenido que hacer en la playa. Para ser sinceros, él también se encontraba mejor.

* * *

Draco aún estaba un poco incómodo con lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero para bien o para mal, la guerra hacía que los viejos problemas fueran rápidamente sustituidos por nuevos problemas. Los Parásitos decidieron vengarse y comenzaron a atacarlos antes del amanecer con una lluvia de proyectiles. Para cuando el ataque terminó, habían perdido a dos docenas de personas, tenían casi el doble de heridos y una de las torres menores se había medio derrumbado. Ellos también habían causado un buen número de bajas, pero la sensación algo triunfal que había invadido Hogwarts tras el ataque de la playa había desaparecido como si el castillo estuviera rodeado de dementores.

Al día siguiente, en la reunión del gabinete, McDougal volvió a proponer que atacaran el campamento con todo lo que tenían. Era una discusión habitual, pero Draco notó enseguida que aquella mañana sus palabras no levantaban tantas miradas exasperadas como de costumbre.

-Es el momento adecuado. El ataque a la playa fue un éxito, nos libró de medio millar de Parásitos. Y ahora, con la poción del señor Malfoy, nos libraremos de algunos centenares más.

-Nunca he prometido centenares de muertos –puntualizó Draco a toda prisa, sin saber de dónde habían sacado esa cifra-. Podría pasar, si fueran ridículamente incompetentes al tratar con la epidemia, pero con la cantidad que he podido preparar lo más probable es que sean sólo unas cuantas docenas.

-Aun así, serán nuevas bajas, lo cual nos facilitará las cosas. No hay razón para esperar más tiempo: propongo que ataquemos durante la próxima luna llena

-El ataque a la playa fue un éxito porque pudimos atacarles por sorpresa y salir huyendo rápidamente –replicó Harry, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada-. Ninguno de los nuestros murió. Y sin embargo, hoy que hemos luchado cara a cara con ellos hemos perdido a cincuenta magos y brujas entre muertos y heridos. Creo que está claro qué línea de acción debemos seguir.

Draco asintió; no todos lo hicieron.

-El problema es que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, jefe Potter –dijo Belahouel-. Ya estamos en noviembre, llevamos seis meses bajo asedio y todavía no hemos encontrado la manera de conseguir la ventaja sobre ellos que usted está esperando. Con o sin bajas, su número aumenta y el nuestro disminuye. Hablo en mi nombre y en el de mis colegas de la CIM cuando digo que puede que haya llegado el momento de la batalla definitiva.

Harry rebulló en su silla y Draco le dio disimuladamente un golpecito en la pierna para recordarle que debía mantener la calma.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo un mago cercano a McDougal-. Con el permiso de madam Shadows, no parece que los Inefables estén a punto de encontrarnos un arma secreta.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando con sus ojos de lechuza.

-Todavía no hemos estudiado toda la información de la que dispone Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que haya algo que utilizar y… Confieso que yo también empiezo a preguntarme si no será mejor atacarlos ahora que tenemos alguna posibilidad de vencerlos.

Draco observó el resto de las caras de los miembros del gabinete y comprendió que la mayoría apoyaba el ataque que proponía MacDougal. La anciana Redfeathers y McGonagall, que hasta ese momento habían apoyado la estrategia de Harry, ahora estaban llenas de dudas y preferían abstenerse también, como Shadows. Harry insistió en que podían perder mucho más de lo que podían ganar y Hermione y él le apoyaron, pero sólo podían ofrecer argumentos que ya habían sido utilizados a lo largo de los últimos meses y en esta ocasión no estaban haciendo cambiar de idea a nadie.

-Creo que deberíamos votar –dijo Trevor Goosebumps, uno de los antiguos miembros del Wizengamot, atusándose su bigote blanco-. Todos conocemos ya los argumentos a favor de una u otra estrategia y no le veo sentido a repetirlos de nuevo.

Todos los que estaban deseando votar a favor de McDougal se mostraron de acuerdo, sabiendo que tenían todas las de ganar. Harry murmuró en voz baja que aquello era un error, pero no se opuso a la votación. Draco tampoco: habría sido inútil.

-Los que estén a favor de atacar el campamento de los Parásitos que levanten la mano –dijo la anciana Redfeathers.

Los cuatro miembros de la CIM, McDougal y sus amigos, Shadows… Eran mayoría. Draco miró a Harry y a Hermione con preocupación. Cuando se trataba de cosas como guerras, batallas o duelos el instinto de Harry era prácticamente infalible y lo había probado en numerosas ocasiones, triunfando en situaciones donde la inmensa mayoría de la gente habría muerto; si le parecía que aquel ataque era mala idea, probablemente lo era.

-Bien, parece que tenemos un ataque que preparar –dijo Belahouel con solemnidad-. Jefe Potter, aunque se haya mostrado opuesto a este plan, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que usted es la persona más adecuada para liderar la ofensiva.

-¿Yo? –exclamó secamente.

Estaba claro que a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Draco vio entonces que McDougal se preparaba para protestar y no se molestó en ocultar su incredulidad. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, aquel idiota creía que él debía de ser el elegido para esa posición!

-¿Quién más adecuado que el Jefe de Aurores? –replicó Belahouel, como si no acabaran de votar en su contra. Muchos asintieron-. ¿O el Chico-que-vivió?

Harry frunció aún más el ceño y McDougal empezó a hablar rápidamente con esa voz aguda que a Draco le hacía rechinar los dientes.

-Si el señor Potter…

Draco lo interrumpió a toda prisa.

-No es una decisión que tomar a la ligera. Harry –dijo, clavando la vista en él expresivamente-, ¿qué te parece si te lo piensas y esta noche les das una respuesta?

Confía en mí, trató de decirle sin palabras. Harry parecía arder en deseos de mandar a Belahouel y los demás a la mierda, tanto que Draco se sorprendió cuando asintió.

-De acuerdo… -Y parecía decirle con la mirada que esperaba que hubiera una buena razón para aquello-. Tendrán mi respuesta esta noche después de cenar.

McDougal lo intentó de nuevo.

-No parece que…

-Excelente –le interrumpió Redfeathers, dirigiéndose a Harry-. Esperaremos su decisión, señor Potter.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry –añadió McGonagall-. Tengo mis dudas acerca de este ataque, pero sé que si alguien puede sacarlo adelante eres tú.

Ninguna de las dos había mirado siquiera a McDougal y Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver su cara de indignación. Le quedaba el consuelo de que si ese necio se ofrecía voluntario para ocupar el lugar de Harry –la mera idea era aberrante- encontraría suficiente oposición en el gabinete.

La reunión terminó poco después y Draco se fue con Harry y Hermione a un lugar discreto donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Por el camino, Hermione le mandó un patronus a Ron pidiéndole que se reuniera con ellos allí; era un rincón que Draco no conocía, junto a unas escaleritas que estaban al lado de una fuente. Harry se sentó en un escalón y quizás era su expresión huraña bajo el pelo desordenado o los vaqueros con zapatillas de deporte que llevaba ese día, pero parecía el Harry adolescente que recordaba de sus años como estudiante.

-No tengo nada que pensar, no quiero dirigir ese ataque. Yo no soy un general, en la Academia de Aurores no te enseñan a liderar ejércitos.

-No creo que nadie tenga esa experiencia, Harry –dijo Draco.

-Y además, si no lo haces tú, McDougal se ofrecerá voluntario –añadió Hermione. A Draco no le sorprendió que se hubiera dado cuenta ni tampoco le sorprendió que Harry no lo hubiera hecho-. Y si lo dirige ese idiota, podemos dar la guerra definitivamente por perdida. Contigo al menos tenemos una oportunidad.

-Una entre mil –replicó Harry en tono desesperado-. Incluso si ganamos vamos a perder gente por centenares. Gente… Vosotros, la mitad de los niños. James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius… Sabéis que estarán allí. ¿Cómo puedo dirigirlos hacia una maldita masacre?

Draco aún no había tenido tiempo de considerar lo que ese ataque suponía y se sintió algo mareado al comprender que tenía razón: Scorpius participaría también. Oh, sí, no dejaría solo a Albus, de tal palo tal astilla.

-Por eso debes hacerlo tú –dijo Hermione, muy seria, poniéndole la mano en el brazo-. Si las cosas se ponen feas, ordena la retirada. La mayoría ha votado que ataquemos, pero nada nos obliga a suicidarnos como kamikazes.

Eso era cierto; Harry era terriblemente temerario cuando se trataba de su propia vida, pero cuando tenía las de otros en sus manos actuaba con muchísima más cautela. Y aún tendría más cuidado si entre esas vidas se contaban las de gente a la que quería.

Ron llegó entonces y cuando le contaron lo que había pasado, se mostró de acuerdo con Hermione. A Draco le dio la impresión de que la idea de atacar directamente el campamento de los Parásitos no le disgustaba del todo; parecía algo más optimista que ellos.

-Tenemos que planearlo bien, eso es todo. Ellos son más, pero nosotros somos mejores.

Harry se giró hacia Draco.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Aunque la pregunta era complicada, Draco no pudo evitar un ramalazo de orgullo al ver que a Harry le importaba tanto su opinión en un tema así, especialmente después de su pobre actuación en la playa.

-Sé que es mucha responsabilidad, Harry –dijo, después de pensar bien sus palabras-. Y lo último que deseo es que te sientas culpable de lo que pueda pasar en esa batalla. Pero si tenemos que luchar, prefiero hacerlo bajo tus órdenes antes que bajo las de cualquiera. Hasta ahora me ha ido bien.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa renuente de los labios de Harry.

-Está bien… -Los miró a los tres y repitió con más convicción-: Está bien, lo haré.

Era el principio. Draco sólo esperaba que no fuera el principio del fin.


	12. Voluntarios

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 12 **Voluntarios**

-Si queremos ganar esa batalla necesitamos que todos deis un paso al frente –dijo su padre, dirigiéndose a toda la gente de Hogwarts-. Ellos son más de cinco mil y posiblemente puedan conseguir mil o dos mil más como refuerzos: no podremos ganarles si sólo luchamos unos centenares. Debemos ser más. Dividiremos a los nuestros en dos grupos, según el nivel. Los que tengan más experiencia y habilidad en combate saldrán del castillo y atacarán el campamento. El otro grupo se quedará en Hogwarts, atacando y defendiendo.

Albus apenas escuchó más porque sólo podía pensar en que por fin, por fin iban a encararse con los Parásitos, por fin iban a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían y a hacerlos arrepentirse de todo el mal que habían hecho. Porque iban a ganar, estaba seguro. Podían ser menos, pero eran mejores y la razón y la justicia estaban de su parte.

Cuando miró a Scorpius y los demás vio reflejadas las mismas emociones que él estaba sintiendo, vio sus ojos brillando con el mismo fuego. Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero tenía tantas ganas de librarse de los Parásitos que su necesidad de derrotarlos lo consumía todo. Juntos, podían conseguirlo. Además, cuanto más postergaran ese enfrentamiento, más aumentaría el número de Parásitos y ¿quién quería eso? No podían quedarse indefinidamente en el castillo, la ayuda no caería del cielo.

-Todos los que vayan a participar en esta ofensiva recibirán entrenamiento extra durante los próximos días –decía su tía Hermione en ese momento-. El gabinete ha preparado ya cuatro mesas junto a las escaleras principales. Cuando todos hayan dado sus nombres y sepamos con cuánta gente podemos contar, organizaremos los grupos para dicho entrenamiento.

-Debería participar todo el mundo –cuchicheó Amal.

Albus asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. No los menores de edad, claro. Ni los ancianos o los enfermos. Pero tener miedo no era una excusa. Todos lo tenían, si no por ellos mismos, por la gente a la que querían.

En cuanto el gabinete terminó su anuncio una oleada de gente se dirigió hacia las mesas y Albus se encontró formando parte de una larga cola con sus amigos. Su impaciencia por dar su nombre se mezclaba con la satisfacción de ver a tantos magos y brujas dando la cara. Muchos ya habían luchado contra los Parásitos, como sus tíos, tías y primos mayores, o Dean Thomas o Luna, pero había otros que probablemente iban a enfrentarse a ellos por primera vez, como el señor Lovegood o una de las madres de Violet. Su aprobación se enfrió un poco cuando vio a Charles Paltry en la fila de al lado, hablando con Jonah.

-Eh, Charles, ¿vas a apuntarte? –No disimuló su preocupación. Le parecía una idea terrible, considerando que cualquier alumno de segundo dominaba más hechizos que él.

-Sí, colega –dijo Amal-, los Parásitos no son como para andar jugando.

Charles frunció el ceño.

-Eh, ¿os digo yo lo que debéis hacer? No me dan miedo. Y tampoco he dicho que vaya a presentarme voluntario para luchar en primera fila, ¿no? Pero puedo ayudar a proteger Hogwarts y todo eso.

Jonah le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Todos haremos lo que podamos.

Charles parecía tan decidido que Albus supuso que no podría hacerle cambiar de idea. Además, unos chicos que habían ido un curso por delante de ellos habían empezado a lanzar cánticos contra los Parásitos y no era fácil hacerse oír. Otros bromeaban a gritos con amigos que estaban más adelantados o atrasados que ellos en las filas. El ambiente era fiero, cargado de excitación, como si fueran a entrar en batalla de manera inminente.

Pero mientras esperaba su turno y hablaba con unos y con otros, Albus empezó a preguntarse cuál sería su papel en aquel enfrentamiento. Estaba seguro de que Jonah, Peter, Rose y los demás estarían luchando desde los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y le parecía bien porque, aunque los había visto en las clases y los entrenamientos y sabía que eran buenos, la mayoría apenas tenían experiencia en un combate a vida o muerte. Pero él era distinto. Había luchado varias veces ya contra los Parásitos. Le necesitaban en el otro grupo, con su padre, James, los aurores. Lo podía hacer bien, estaba seguro. A su padre no le haría ninguna gracia, eso era inevitable, pero si quería ser justo tendría que aceptarlo.

Albus no dijo nada sobre eso en la fila, ni siquiera al dar su nombre. Quería hablar con Scorpius primero y después de pensarlo un poco, también con Seren. Ninguno de los dos tenía la obligación de acompañarlo, por supuesto, pero estaban en la misma situación que él y comentarlo con ellos parecía lo más correcto. Al final terminaron en la habitación de Seren, Mei incluida, aunque ésta era menor de edad y aún no le había perdido permiso a su madre para apuntarse como voluntaria. La habitación se parecía mucho a la del propio Albus, aunque las cortinas de Seren eran de color malva, como el edredón de su cama, y bajo ésta se veían dos zapatillas peludas y rosas de andar por casa. En un rincón, además, estaba el tanque de Il Cavalieri, su sapo.

-Bueno, Albus –dijo Seren, sentada en la cama junto a Mei-, ¿qué querías contarnos?

-¿Ha ocurrido algo extraño? –preguntó Mei.

-No, no… Sólo quería deciros que he decidido pedirle a mi padre que me incluya en el grupo de gente que luchará fuera de Hogwarts. –Scorpius, que estaba sentado en una pequeña butaca color lavanda, se irguió, clavando la vista en él con incredulidad-. Creo que puedo hacer mucho más daño allí.

-¿Quieres que nos pongan en el grupo de los aurores? –exclamó Scorpius.

-No es como si ese grupo fuera a estar formado solo por aurores y vigiles. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de mis tíos estarán allí, y tu padre y la madre de los Scamander. Y gente que no es tan buena como ellos, pero es mejor que nuestros compañeros. –Luego se arriesgó porque tenía que decirlo aunque a Scorpius pudiera sentarle mal-. De todos modos, estoy hablando solo por mí, Scorp. En Hogwarts también va a hacer falta gente que sepa luchar bien. Seguro que la mayoría de profesores se quedan aquí.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y se puso a juguetear con su pulsera. Albus miró a Seren, que también se había quedado pensativa, y a Mei, que parecía estar preguntándole si aquello era una buena idea. A decir verdad, lo último que él deseaba era que Seren y Scorpius se sintieran obligados a seguirlo. No quería la responsabilidad de pensar que estaban poniendo sus vidas en peligro sólo por él.

-La verdad es que había estado pensándolo –dijo entonces Seren-. No sé si soy lo bastante buena como para estar en ese grupo, pero si lo soy, entonces pueden contar conmigo.

Albus tuvo que sonreír. Aquello era tan típico de Seren, esa mezcla de valentía y absoluta falta de confianza en sí misma.

-Eres buena de sobra –le aseguró.

-De acuerdo –dijo Scorpius, sonando entre resignado y decidido-. Si hacemos falta fuera, lucharemos fuera.

-¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Albus, mirándolos a ambos.

-Tenemos que ganar a los Parásitos como sea, ¿no? –dijo Scorpius.

Mei suspiró.

-Yo no sé si mi madre dejará que esté con el grupo de fuera.

-Tampoco sé si mi padre dejará que haya menores de edad allí –reconoció Albus, aunque agradecía el gesto de Mei-. De todos modos, quizás no estemos todos juntos, aunque luchemos fuera. Hay que atacar todo el campamento, es mucho terreno que cubrir. Y puede que a Scorpius lo pongan a luchar desde el aire. Lo que importa es que _ganemos_. –Le salió con más intensidad de la que había esperado, pero en ese momento, realmente, esa idea ocupaba todo el universo-. Tenemos que librarnos de ellos de una puta vez.

Ellos asintieron solemnemente.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos.

* * *

Harry terminó su desayuno mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Los medimagos querían enseñar un hechizo a todos los que fueran a luchar en la batalla de la próxima luna llena. Servía para cicatrizar heridas graves, incluso las de miembros amputados, de manera instantánea. No era bueno como tratamiento a largo plazo porque no sanaba el músculo herido ni prevenía posibles hemorragias internas, pero en una emergencia podía evitar que alguien muriera desangrado. Como sólo había dos medimagos disponibles para hacer de profesores sería necesario organizar a la gente por grupos.

-Papá –dijo Albus, acercándose a él junto a Scorpius-, ¿podemos hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?

Los dos tenían expresiones igual de serias. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Draco, a ver si él sabía de qué iba aquello; parecía curioso, algo suspicaz.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no querían que se enterara toda la mesa. Como ya había acabado, se levantó y se alejó con ellos, notando que definitivamente Albus ya era un poco más alto que él. Harry sintió una punzada de pena al pensar que Ginny no podría ver a sus hijos convertidos en adultos. Normalmente estaba distraído con mil cosas, pero a veces el dolor le golpeaba a traición con el recuerdo de alguien a quien había perdido

Albus no dijo nada hasta que salieron del comedor.

-Es sobre el ataque frontal que estamos preparando. Scorpius, Seren y yo queremos que nos incluyáis en el grupo que atacará el campamento desde el exterior.

Harry fue capaz de tragarse a tiempo la negativa instantánea, visceral, que le subía por la garganta, pero no tuvo fuerzas para decir que sí, no cuando cada átomo de su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Albus continuó al cabo de unos segundos, hablando deprisa, dándole razones perfecta, horriblemente lógicas. Harry apenas le escuchaba. Se había hecho a la idea de que James estaría luchando en primera línea; no le había quedado más remedio. Pero había confiado en que al menos Albus estaría relativamente seguro dentro de los lindes del castillo, aunque también tomara parte en el combate. Lo que ahora le estaba diciendo…

-Harry, hemos visto a algunas de las personas que van a luchar con vosotros –dijo Scorpius-. Y no son mejores que nosotros. Si queremos ganarles, tenemos que atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Draco iba a matarlo. Lentamente. Y él ni siquiera pensaba protestar.

-¿Papá?

Harry se dio cuenta de que aún no había dicho una palabra. Pensó en refugiarse en un "lo pensaré", pero eso era una cobardía. Porque los chicos tenían razón, cuando cayeran sobre los Parásitos iban a necesitar a toda la gente posible, gente como ellos, que eran hábiles y ya se habían probado en combate. La única razón para negarse –poderosa, casi invencible- era que quería protegerlos, pero eso no habría sido justo. Si no fueran ellos, habría aceptado su ofrecimiento sin pensárselo dos veces.

-De acuerdo –se obligó a decir. Albus pareció un poco sorprendido y Harry se encogió débilmente de hombros-. Tenéis razón, no podemos prescindir de nadie.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo Scorpius.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y luego se giró hacia él.

-No, no me des las gracias por esto. Si os pasa algo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-Tendremos cuidado, lo prometemos –dijo Albus.

Trataba de tranquilizarlo, como si eso fuera posible. Harry sintió una necesidad abrumadora de abrazarlo y lo hizo sin importarle el respingo de sorpresa de su hijo ni sus débiles protestas. Albus no lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Era la peor pesadilla para un padre, la perspectiva más aterradora. Harry alargó un brazo para atraer a Scorpius hacia él y le hizo agachar un poco la cabeza para besarle en la frente; luego besó la de Albus. Los dos parecían algo mortificados por su despliegue de afecto en público, pero a Harry le dio igual.

-Cumplid vuestra promesa. –Y a pesar de todo, su voz sonó firme-. Eso es todo lo que os pido.

* * *

-No… -Draco miró a Harry y a Scorpius, esperando que fuera una broma-. No, ni hablar.

-Papá, entiendo que te preocupes, pero sabes que si queremos ganar debemos luchar todos. Y ni siquiera sería la primera vez que...

Draco se giró hacia Harry.

-No puedes permitir esto.

Harry se limitó a dirigirle una mirada resignada, de disculpa. Maldita sea, ¿de qué le servían las disculpas? Quería soluciones. Pero Scorpius le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no metas a Harry en esto. Voy a luchar en el campamento por las mismas razones que tú. Porque quiero verlos muertos y quiero vengar a mamá y los demás. Porque es necesario. No tienes derecho a impedírmelo.

Estaba tan serio y parecía tan _adulto_… Ni siquiera el uniforme de Hogwarts suavizaba esa impresión. Draco se encontró comprendiendo que no iba a poder detenerlo, no sin dañar irremediablemente su relación con él. Scorpius no era ningún niño y tenía un amor propio con el que Draco ni siquiera habría podido soñar cuando tenía su misma edad.

-Scorpius… -suplicó, en un susurro.

Pero su hijo se cruzó de brazos y meneó negativamente la cabeza. No había nada que hacer. Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel rincón del castillo dando zancadas. En ese momento no podía hablar ni con uno ni con otro; necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar. Sus pasos le guiaron hasta el exterior; tardó en darse cuenta de que caía una lluvia fina y hasta que no se protegió del agua no recordó que no se había echado el Murificatio. Su propio descuido aún le hizo sentirse más frustrado.

Draco llegó al cercado de los caballos y apoyó las dos manos en la madera húmeda, respirando hondo. Había un par de Withers por los establos, pero estaban ocupados y no le molestaron. Él se quedó mirando los caballos que trotaban tranquilamente con las alas plegadas a los costados. Reina estaba entre ellos, pero Draco no la llamó y ella no se acercó por propia iniciativa. Prefería observarlos desde lejos, serenarse con el ruido de la lluvia, el olor a tierra húmeda y el frío de noviembre. Poco a poco el ritmo de su corazón se fue apaciguando, disminuyeron sus ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien. Pero el peso que sentía en el pecho, esa mezcla de preocupación y miedo por toda la gente que amaba, se había hecho aún más intenso.

Habría dado su vida sin dudarlo dos veces por proteger a sus hijos y ahora tenía que aceptar que Scorpius corriera un riesgo intolerable. Resultaba tan absurdo que se habría echado a reír, pero habría sido la clase de carcajada que podía hacerle terminar con una crisis nerviosa junto a Lockhart y compañía. Así que mejor apretar los dientes y soportarlo, como había hecho otras veces. Con un poco de suerte, todos sobrevivirían a la batalla más o menos indemnes. Pensaba aferrarse a esa esperanza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eh, Draco… -Era Ted, acercándose a él. Llevaba una capa con capucha para protegerse del frío y la lluvia, pero debajo llevaba ropa muggle-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está Reina bien?

-Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando.

-Pareces preocupado.

Draco no tenía un especial interés en hablar de sus sentimientos, pero quiso obligarse a decirlo en voz alta.

-El día que ataquemos el campamento, Scorpius estará en el grupo de fuera. –Ted abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. Él, Albus y Seren, los tres. Han ido a hablar con Harry para pedírselo. Y ya no espero sobrevivir a esta guerra porque si no me matan los Parásitos, me matará mi hijo de un ataque al corazón.

-Y Harry va a dejarles…

-¿Piensas que no debería?

Draco no sabía qué respuesta quería escuchar, ahora que ya había empezado a aceptar la situación. Pero Ted reaccionó como si su pregunta hubiera tocado un nervio y hubiera despertado algunos pensamientos incómodos. Draco dudaba que hubiera habido un problema entre el chico y Harry; se habría enterado de un modo u otro. Debía tratarse de otra cosa, algo que hacía que Ted pareciera estar luchando consigo mismo.

-¿Crees que me pondrán también en vuestro grupo?

-Si es lo que quieres…

Sólo con mirarlo supo la respuesta. Ted se mordió los labios y luego meneó la cabeza; su pelo había adquirido en algún momento un apagado tono grisáceo.

-No.

Había demasiada vergüenza innecesaria en aquel monosílabo.

-En principio todas las personas con conocimiento de medimagia se quedarán en Hogwarts para poder atender a los heridos. Algunos sirven para matar gente en combate y otros para curarla.

-No me importa ayudar a proteger el castillo –dijo Ted con énfasis. Draco no habría sabido decir si había captado realmente la indirecta o no-. Si tengo que encargarme de apagar fuegos o de vigilar que no nos envenenen los cultivos o el ganado… Lo he hecho otras veces. Lo que no quiero es… tener que matar gente cara a cara. No creo que pueda hacerlo, aunque se trate de Parásitos. Y no quiero transformarme y comer… ya sabes.

Lo de la carne humana lo entendía, pero Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que a aquellas alturas alguien pudiera tener remilgos a la hora de matar a esos cabrones. Luego recordó que él también se había sentido incapaz de matar a nadie hasta que Astoria había sido asesinada. En realidad sabía lo que Ted debía de estar sintiendo, esa repulsión instintiva que había confundido a veces con debilidad porque tanta gente a su alrededor lo había considerado como tal.

-Con un poco de suerte, no pasará nada de eso.

Su sobrino asintió, aunque todavía parecía darle vueltas a algo. Draco esperó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir; todavía estaba conmocionado por lo de Scorpius, pero al fin y al cabo apreciaba a Ted y era familia.

-No quiero decepcionar a Harry ni… ni a mis padres. Ellos eran héroes, Harry es un héroe y yo… Bueno, no me siento un héroe, eso te lo aseguro.

Oh, podía identificarse con ese sentimiento. Compararse con Harry Potter cuando se trataba de esos asuntos podía destruir la autoestima de un hombre e imaginaba que en el caso de Ted, no debía de ayudar que Scorpius, Albus y Seren se hubieran ofrecido voluntarios para la tarea que él se sentía incapaz de hacer. Pero Draco recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Harry tras el problema con el Fuego Infernal y, sobre todo, recordaba la expresión de Harry cuando miraba a su ahijado.

-Ser capaz de matar gente cara a cara y ser un héroe no tienen nada que ver. No puedo decir que conociera bien a tus padres, pero por lo que me han contado de ellos, se sentirían orgulloso de lo mucho que estás ayudando a la gente. Y sé que Harry también lo está. –Le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Por encima de todo eres un sanador, Ted. Se sobreentiende que lo tuyo es salvar vidas, no acabar con ellas.

-No sé…

-Nadie va a pensar mal de ti si te quedas en Hogwarts protegiendo el castillo o en la enfermería ayudando con los heridos. No es como si eso fueran minucias, precisamente; más bien al contrario.

Ted se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, como si quisiera descubrir hasta qué punto estaba siendo sincero, y cuando volvió a asentir, lo hizo con más convicción y su cabello recuperó algo de su color original.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Oh, suelo tenerla. Es un don de nacimiento. –Ted sonrió un poco y Draco le dio otra palmadita en el hombro. Después miró a su alrededor; la lluvia estaba arreciando-. Anda, vámonos antes de que pillemos una pulmonía. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú aquí fuera, de todos modos?

Ted le contestó mientras echaba a caminar a su lado.

-Venía de una de las tiendas, estaba haciendo una visita.

Y aquello ya no era una insinuación de algo más picante; probablemente había estado hablando con alguien que necesitaba su ayuda como psicomago. Las aventuras amorosas de Ted, como muchas otras cosas, pertenecían a otra vida en la que había más espacio para la ligereza y la alegría.

* * *

-Mañana por la noche atacaremos el campamento de los Parásitos con una poción venenosa –explicó Harry, ignorando el aguacero-. Entre muertos y enfermos, confiamos en vaciarlo un poco. Cinco días después les atacaremos de nuevo, directamente; queremos caer sobre ellos con todo lo que tengamos. Por eso venimos humildemente a solicitar vuestra asistencia. Vuestra colaboración para proteger los flancos del Bosque Prohibido sería inestimable.

Los centauros, entre los que se encontraba Dione, lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. El efecto intimidante quedaba un poco deslucido por los sombreros cónicos hechos de hierbas trenzadas con los que se protegían de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué deberíamos involucrarnos más en las luchas de bípedos? –espetó uno de los centauros, mayor y de piel oscura, a quien Dione había presentado como Archinos-. ¿Acaso no hacemos ya suficiente?

-Es cierto, nos habéis ayudado mucho. Pero las circunstancias nos obligan a pediros más ayuda. –Captó la mueca de advertencia que le dedicó Dione y añadió con rapidez-: Respetuosamente.

Los tres centauros se alejaron unos pasos para hablar entre ellos y Harry echó la vista atrás para mirar a Williamson y Ron, que le esperaban a unos cien metros de distancia, lo bastante lejos como para no irritar a los centauros con su presencia. En otras circunstancias no los habría llevado consigo, pero por el camino podían cruzarse con los Parásitos. Harry les hizo un gesto discreto con la mano para que supieran que todo iba bien y volvió a girarse hacia los centauros. El hechizo repelente de agua empezaba a perder eficiencia, pero Harry no quiso sacar la varita delante de ellos.

-Harry –dijo Dione al final, acercándose un poco a él-. Antes de darte una respuesta, queremos saber algo.

-¿El qué?

-Tu hijo, Albus. –Harry se tensó ligeramente, extrañado y suspicaz-. Y el de Malfoy, y las dos niñas que iban con ellos, Seren de Hufflepuff y Mei de Ravenclaw. ¿Están los cuatro vivos?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Dione intentó desechar su pregunta con un movimiento del brazo.

-¿Todavía luchan juntos? ¿Sigue siendo fuerte el vínculo entre ellos?

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? –preguntó, cada vez más desconfiado-. ¿Qué tienen que ver mi hijo Albus y sus amigos con todo esto?

Archinos relinchó tras Dione.

-¡Nosotros hacemos las preguntas, bípedo!

"No cuando se trata de mi hijo", pensó, furioso, pero consiguió detenerse antes de decirlo en voz alta. El otro centauro también le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que había aumentado en hostilidad y enemistarse con los centauros no iba a conducir a nada bueno. Harry se forzó a respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

-Contesta a mi pregunta, Harry –dijo Dione, y a él le pareció que intentaba decirle con la mirada que podía confiar en ella-. ¿Sigue siendo fuerte el vínculo entre ellos?

El problema no era contestar, era descubrir que los centauros estaban interesados en ellos, era preguntarse por qué lo estaban. Su cabeza estaba llena de profecías; había viajado en el tiempo y caminaba a través de ese mismo bosque para morir. Pero sabía que si se negaba a contestar, los centauros simplemente darían media vuelta y se irían. No tendría ni su ayuda ni sus respuestas.

-Sí, sigue siéndolo. Los alumnos mayores de edad de Hogwarts participarán en tareas defensivas, pero Albus, Scorpius y Seren me han pedido que los deje luchar en el campamento, con el grupo que correrá más riesgo. Y sé que Mei querrá unirse a ellos si su madre le da permiso. Siempre que pueden, luchan juntos. –Harry tragó saliva, pensando en Ron y Hermione-. Siempre se guardan las espaldas. Se han salvado la vida los unos a los otros media docena de veces.

Los centauros intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, al parecer complacidos con su respuesta, (pero, ¿por qué?) y Archinos tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-De acuerdo, os ayudaremos. Pero hay condiciones: los prisioneros que consigamos hacer serán nuestros.

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry, sin dedicarle más de dos segundos al futuro que podía aguardarle a estos, especialmente a las mujeres-. Siempre y cuando no se trate de uno de los cabecillas. Necesitamos interrogarlos para saber dónde se esconden los demás, dónde hacen sus experimentos. Y después del daño que nos han causado, queremos que respondan ante nosotros por sus crímenes.

-Parece justo. Nuestra segunda condición: los magos se mantendrán alejados del Bosque Prohibido para siempre.

Harry se lo quedó mirando un momento para asegurarse de que no bromeaba y luego resopló con desprecio.

-Con todos mis respetos, Archinos, ¿qué tal si ponéis una condición que no sea completamente inaceptable? Los magos jamás renunciaremos al Bosque.

¿Perder el lugar mágico más grande e importante del país y la fuente de la mitad de los ingredientes de pociones que usaban los magos británicos? La ayuda de los centauros no valía tanto.

-No debéis necesitar nuestra puntería con tanta urgencia si rechazáis nuestras condiciones.

-No pagaremos cualquier precio por ella. ¿Queréis manteneros al margen? Hacedlo. Pero los Parásitos os consideran sus enemigos; guardando el Bosque Prohibido les habéis hecho ya demasiado daño. Sus planes para vosotros no pueden ser buenos y si ganan, no os estaréis enfrentando a unos pocos miles de humanos, sino a decenas de millones. No es el futuro que quiero ni para vosotros ni para nosotros.

La expresión de Archinos era ahora seria, sin rastro de la pose arrogante y enfurecida con la que los centauros solían lidiar con los humanos. A Harry le dio esperanzas. Al menos los centauros parecían entender bien la magnitud de la amenaza a la que se estaban enfrentando.

-Si los Parásitos entran alguna vez al Bosque para atacarnos, vendréis en nuestra ayuda –dijo el centauro tras conversar en voz baja con sus compañeros.

-Desde luego, podéis contar con ello.

-Entonces os ayudaremos. Mandaremos a nuestros veinte mejores arqueros.

Harry hizo una mueca apreciativa.

-En nombre del mundo mágico os ofrezco mi más sincero agradecimiento.

Veinte no era un número muy alto, pero la manada del Bosque Prohibido solía rondar los cincuenta ejemplares, así que no estaba nada mal. Y aunque los arqueros de Hogwarts habían entrenado duramente para manejar el arco y habían conseguido una puntería más que notable, todavía no podían compararse con los centauros, como podía atestiguar cualquiera que hubiera visto a uno de ellos en acción.

La negociación había terminado y los centauros estaban dispuestos a marcharse, pero Harry no había olvidado las preguntas sobre Albus y los demás, así que le pidió a Dione que se quedara un momento a hablar con él. Ella asintió tras intercambiar una mirada con los machos, quienes se alejaron bajo la lluvia sin esperarla.

-No hace falta consultar las estrellas para saber lo que quieres preguntarme, pero no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Todo lo que sabemos es que mientras Hogwarts siga unido, tendréis una posibilidad de victoria. Y tu hijo y sus amigos son el símbolo de esa unión. Que se mantenga intacto el vínculo entre ellos es un buen presagio.

-¿Es eso todo? –Le costaba creer que fuera tan fácil. Nunca era tan fácil-. Dione, ¿aparece Albus en alguna profecía?

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño relincho de impaciencia.

-Nuestras profecías no son sobre personas. No conocemos el destino de Albus ni de ningún otro humano o centauros. El futuro del mundo mágico está en juego, pero para eso tampoco hace falta la adivinación. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, Harry.

* * *

Draco le había pedido a uno de sus elfos que estuviera pendiente de Harry y le avisara cuando éste regresara al castillo. Quería saber cómo le había ido y, además, aclarar las cosas entre ellos después del momento tenso de aquella mañana: no le gustaba la idea de que Harry pensara que lo culpaba por la decisión de Scorpius.

Cuando fue a reunirse con él, Harry lo recibió con una cara que le hizo preocuparse; parecía cualquier cosa menos contento de verlo. No podía tratarse de los centauros; Ron y Williamson estaban satisfechos, saltaba a la vista. Draco hizo memoria, ¿había llegado a decirle algo horrible aquella mañana? No recordaba nada de particular, aunque había estado tan alterado que sus recuerdos de aquel momento eran vagos y difusos, como si se tratara de una pesadilla.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo Harry, con expresión seria-. Vamos a la habitación.

Draco le siguió, aún más preocupado que antes; aquello no sonaba bien. Quizás Harry se había enfadado con él más de lo que había imaginado. ¿Qué narices le había dicho? ¿Que no aceptara la petición de Scorpius? No había sido una gran idea, podía admitirlo, pero tampoco parecía razón suficiente para que Harry tuviera esa cara de circunstancias.

-Sé que no eres responsable de la decisión de mi hijo –le dijo, en cuanto llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba su habitación, desierto en aquel momento-. Y entiendo por qué tienes que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y luego una pequeña sonrisa suavizó su rostro.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. Créeme, esto me duele tanto como a ti.

-Sí, lo sé.

Draco entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry para apretarle suavemente la mano en solidaridad. Harry se lo devolvió, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, pero su cara estaba seria de nuevo. Y Draco se estaba quedando sin razones que explicaran aquella seriedad.

Cuando Harry se lo contó, ya en su habitación, tuvo que admitir, estupefacto, que esa posibilidad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo, Harry… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No lo sé. –Harry, que hasta ese momento había estado sentado en la cama, como él, se puso en pie y dio dos pasos por la pequeña habitación-. ¿Tiene realmente sentido que sean importantes sólo porque simbolizan la unión de Hogwarts? No es como si el colegio fuera a degenerar en una guerra entre Casas si a uno de ellos le pasara algo.

-No, claro… -contestó, aunque apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-Hay algo más. –Volvió a empezar a pasearse-. O no lo saben o no lo quieren decir, pero sé que hay algo más.

-¿Algo más?

Harry se quedó parado frente a él.

-No te voy a mentir, Draco: mi experiencia personal con las profecías es bastante negativa.

Draco dio un respingo.

-Harry, por Merlín, ¡no digas eso! –La amenaza implícita en aquellas palabras conseguido hacer funcionar su cerebro de nuevo-. Mira, vamos a mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que sabemos es que los centauros consideran relevante la amistad entre nuestros hijos, Mei y Seren porque son un símbolo de la unión de Hogwarts. Perfecto. Ya insinuaron algo parecido cuando los chicos fueron a hablar con ellos hace unos años. Todo lo demás son especulaciones y suposiciones.

-Estas cosas no funcionan así, Draco.

-No hay "estas cosas". Esto no es una profecía. Podría tratarse de cualquier caso. E incluso si están destinados a marcar la diferencia, la Historia está llena de magos y brujas que hicieron lo mismo sin necesidad de… de sacrificar sus vidas. –Alzó las manos, pidiendo una tregua. Había un límite a la tensión que podía soportar-. No es necesario que nos pongamos en lo peor, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-De acuerdo.

Draco respiró hondo.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No, sólo a ti, pero creo que los chicos deberían saberlo.

-¿Por qué? Sólo vas a conseguir que se obsesionen innecesariamente.

-Tienen derecho a saberlo –insistió-. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me cabreó descubrir que Dumbledore me había estado ocultando información sobre la profecía de Trelawney?

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que esto no era una profecía. Las palabras de los centauros no explican nada y no sirven de nada. Y no es como si ellos cuatro necesitaran ayuda para continuar siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Lo dices en serio… ¿Quieres que se lo ocultemos?

-¿Ocultar el qué? ¿Que los centauros creen que Hogwarts debe mantenerse unido? ¡Todos sabemos que Hogwarts debe mantenerse unido! Lo que quiero es que esperemos a saber más. ¡Mira cómo nos hemos puesto nosotros! Mira las cosas que hemos pensado. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que pasen por lo mismo si quizás las palabras de los centauros no significan nada excepto lo que parecen?

Harry dudaba.

-¿Y si es verdad que tiene que pasar algo y está destinado a que sea en la próxima batalla?

-Entonces pasará. Tú no supiste realmente cuál era tu destino hasta que recogiste los recuerdos del profesor Snape, ¿no es cierto? Y eso no sucedió porque él hubiera planeado dártelos, fue porque tenía que pasar. No es necesario ir un paso por delante de las profecías, sabes que no funciona así.

En su opinión, de hecho, era al contrario; cuanto menos interfirieran, más posibilidades habría de que las cosas salieran como debían salir. Y no quería que Scorpius y sus amigos se precipitaran, forzaran las cosas porque eso sí que podía ser fatal. Quizás para nada, si como decía Dione, sólo tenían un papel simbólico.

Aunque no parecía muy convencido, Harry aceptó esperar hasta que tuvieran un poco más claro qué les esperaba a los niños. Y mientras tanto, seguirían adelante con sus planes.


	13. La poción Pestífera

NdA: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 13 **La poción Pestífera**

En la lista de cosas que a Draco le habría gustado hacer tras tomar el té, matar y usar Imperdonables habría ocupado un lugar muy bajo, pero si era aquello lo que el universo había decidido para él, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin pestañear.

No estaba solo. Le acompañaban Harry y un Inefable con cara de niño de doce años llamado Tyler. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca del campamento, Tyler sacó una rata inconsciente de una bolsa de cuero y la dejó sobre el suelo. Con un pase de varita convirtió a la rata en un perro, un cachorro de labrador de quizás seis meses. Daban ganas de abrazarlo, lo cual era exactamente el quid del asunto. Draco sacó también su varita y apuntó al perro.

-_Imperio_. Despierta. –El perro abrió los ojos al momento y se puso de pie. Draco hurgó en el bolsillo y sacó un trocito de bezoar-. Cómetelo.

El perro obedeció y también se quedó quieto cuando Draco se puso unos guantes de cuero, se protegió con un encantamiento burbuja y sacó la poción Pestífera. Harry y Tyler estaban protegidos también de las miasmas de la poción, pero Draco les pidió que se alejaran un poco, por si acaso. Después abrió el vial de poción y comenzó a extenderla cuidadosamente por el pelaje del animal. Parecía una pena malgastar un trocito de bezoar en una simple rata, pero sin él, el animal habría muerto en pocos minutos sin tener la posibilidad de contagiar a nadie.

Draco le dio al animal su última instrucción, acercarse a los humanos del campamento. La rata transformada salió corriendo hacia allí, meneando la cola con el desenfado de un perro de verdad. Draco no rompió el contacto con ella; la Imperius no funcionaba igual con los animales que con las personas y quería estar preparado si tenía que renovar sus órdenes.

-Esperemos que no lo maten en cuanto aparezca por allí –dijo Tyler en voz baja-. Hasta Hitler quería a los perros.

En algún otro lugar del campamento, Krant estaba lanzando octavillas que también habían sido rociadas con la poción. "Sólo os espera muerte y sufrimiento", afirmaban, y el veneno las volvía capaces de cumplir su promesa. Con dos focos de contagio, Draco veía difícil que no fueran capaces de provocar una epidemia.

-Vigila desde aquí –le dijo Harry al Inefable, mientras hacía aparecer su escoba.

Con un gesto, le indicó a Draco que subiera detrás y ascendieron hacia el cielo, iluminado por las estrellas y por una luna a la que sólo le faltaban unos días para estar completa. Todavía iban protegidos con el hechizo de invisibilidad de los aurores, así que podían verse entre ellos, pero los Parásitos no sabrían que estaban ahí. Cuando Harry les situó encima del campamento, a suficiente altura para no disparar sus protecciones, Draco usó un hechizo telescópico para localizar a la rata-perro. Su intención era obligarla a acercarse hacia alguno de los Parásitos, pero cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, esbozó una sonrisa. Estaban jugando con él. Dentro de pocos minutos comenzarían las primeras muertes.

-El perro ha hecho contacto –le dijo a Harry, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del aire.

Harry se giró hacia él con un gesto de aprobación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que empiece a hacer efecto?

-No más de cinco minutos.

-¿Sigue bajo la Imperius?

-Ajá.

Hubo una pausa. Tres o cuatro Parásitos estaban haciéndole monerías al animal y una media docena se encontraban lo bastante cerca como para envenenarse aunque no lo estuvieran tocando.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que hacer una Imperdonable.

Draco dejó de observar el campamento.

-Lo sé, pero… es sólo una rata.

-Ya, es sólo… No quiero que pienses que _tienes_ que hacerla, ¿entiendes?

-No, no mucho. –Pero decidió que aquel no era probablemente el mejor momento para embarcarse en una conversación complicada-. Mira, es mi poción. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que contagia a la mayor cantidad de Parásitos posible. No pasa nada, ¿vale? No me trae recuerdos ni nada de eso.

Harry aceptó sus palabras y no insistió, así que Draco volvió a centrarse en el campamento. Uno de los tipos que había estado jugando con el perro se alejó y se reunió con un grupo que estaba un par de tiendas más lejos. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Todos esos se infectarían también y tardarían más en desarrollar los síntomas, así que tendrían oportunidad de contagiar a más gente. Probablemente esa tercera oleada no sería mortal, pero los Parásitos que estuvieran hospitalizados no se encontrarían en el campamento cuando Hogwarts atacara.

De pronto, dos de los Parásitos que estaban junto al perro comenzaron a tambalearse y unos segundos después cayeron al suelo, muertos o en camino de estarlo. Otro les siguió casi al momento; un cuarto trató de alejarse con paso vacilante, pero no llegó muy lejos. ¿Estarían ya gritando? Un Parásito se acercó corriendo al grupo y mató al perro desde una distancia segura. A Draco no le preocupó: era ya demasiado tarde para detener así la epidemia.

-Está funcionando –le dijo a Harry.

-Genial –contestó, aunque su expresión era más seria que celebratoria-. Venga, volvamos al castillo.

Tras recoger al Inefable, que llevaba su propia escoba, volaron en dirección al túnel. Draco se encogió tras Harry, tratando de protegerse del frío, y se preguntó cuántos Parásitos morirían gracias a la poción. No creía que fueran a llegar a los centenares que deseaban los del gabinete, pero confiaba en que al menos serían unas cuantas docenas de muertos y otros tantos incapacitados.

Krant estaba esperando a Harry en la entrada del túnel, junto a los dos guardias de costumbre.

-Misión cumplida, mi señor. He podido ver cómo algunos recogían los papeles antes de volver.

Harry le puso la mano en su rocoso hombro.

-Gracias, Krant.

-¿Han podido contagiar a muchos? –preguntó uno de los guardias, más joven aún que el Inefable Tyler.

-Unos cuantos, de momento. Ya veremos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Harry aterrizó directamente en una de las almenas. Hermione, Ron, Williamson y la auror Robards estaban allí, observando el campamento con hechizos telescópicos y prismáticos que habían cogido en tiendas muggles. No hacía falta decirles que todo había ido bien, tenían la prueba ante sus ojos. En el campamento ya había estallado la alarma y se veía a la gente yendo a toda prisa de un lado a otro, Parásitos marchándose en vehículos; otros parecían ya protegidos por el encantamiento burbuja.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry le miraba de reojo y comprendió por qué, recordando que le había dicho que matar a todos esos Parásitos de golpe con el Fuego Infernal había sido extraño. Pero él se encontraba bien. La poción había surtido efecto y eso satisfacía su orgullo como Maestro en Pociones. Y en cuanto a los Parásitos que ya habían muerto o morirían en las próximas cuarenta y ocho, setenta y dos horas… Bueno, eran Parásitos que no podrían hacerle daño a él, a Scorpius, a Harry. La repulsión que en su momento había sentido ante la idea de matar a alguien se había desvanecido en Windfield, junto con la vida de Astoria, de su padre. Y no era un Gryffindor, como Harry, que se sentía más cómodo consigo mismo matándolos cara a cara, en combate; no, a él le parecía perfecto exterminar a esos desgraciados sin tener que arriesgar su vida.

Lo cual no quería decir que Harry rehusara matar Parásitos de otro modo, claro.

-¡Ahora!

A su señal, toda una línea de arqueros situada en el borde exterior del castillo se hizo visible y dispararon flechas en llamas contra el campamento. Los Parásitos ya habían aprendido a protegerse del fuego no mágico –los que no lo aprendían rápidamente no duraban mucho-, pero en medio del caos que reinaba entre sus filas, las llamas hicieron daño. Draco vio a una docena de hombres y mujeres convertidos en antorchas humanas, una escena que debía de estar repitiéndose a lo largo y ancho del campamento. Si hubieran podido atacar entonces, si el campamento no hubiera sido un peligroso foco de infección en ese momento… Casi podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el Diffindo al rasgar limpiamente la carne. Casi podía oler la sangre derramándose a borbotones sobre el suelo.

Hogwarts también tenía preparadas sus catapultas y atacó con ellas, destrozando tiendas y reventando a algunos Parásitos. Durante unos minutos la posibilidad de una victoria definitiva brilló como una falsa esperanza; después los Parásitos comenzaron a organizarse para defenderse y contraatacar.

-Es ese general –dijo Hermione.

-¡Catapultas, seguid atacando! –exclamó Harry, valiéndose de un hechizo para hacerse oír-. ¡Arqueros, retirada! ¡Retirada!

-¡Bateadores preparados! –exclamó a su vez Williamson, mientras Robards se subía a su escoba y salía volando-. ¡No dejéis que alcancen Hogwarts!

Draco hizo aparecer también su escoba y se unió a los bateadores, que ya estaban tomando posiciones alrededor del castillo. Casi por casualidad se encontró ocupando un lugar junto a Greg, que ya tenía la varita preparada y su expresión más decidida en la cara, la que siempre presagiaba huesos rotos y labios partidos. Cuando lo vio ponerse a su lado, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Dicen que has contagiado a un montón de Parásitos, Draco.

-Eso creo –asintió, con una mueca-. ¿Llevas la Murificatio y la protección contra el fuego?

-Todo listo.

Justo a tiempo, los primeros proyectiles ya estaban llegando. Draco se agarró bien a la escoba y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Ginny entreabrió los ojos y sintió alivio al notar que el vacío que había dejado su magia al ser arrancada había vuelto a llenarse. No moriría tampoco esa vez, entonces. Odiaba estar allí presa, odiaba que los Parásitos usaran su magia para crear más magos falsos de mierda, pero no quería morir. Quería volver a ver a sus hijos, a Seamus, a su familia. No iba a rendirse.

-Tía, ¿estás bien? –dijo Molly al momento, tomándola de la mano.

-Sí… Saldré de esta.

Molly había pasado también por su segunda donación unos días antes, por suerte sin secuelas. Donación… Así lo llamaban los Parásitos. Ella lo llamaba violación, porque era así como se sentía, como si hurgaran dentro de ella y forzaran algo que debería haber sido intocable. Como ser poseída por Voldemort. Pero Ginny había descubierto en esos meses que odiaba a los Parásitos mucho más de lo que había odiado nunca a los mortífagos. Un odio ácido que la mantenía viva, cuerda.

-Bebe un poco de agua –dijo Moira Cullen acercándole un vaso de plástico a los labios.

Ginny bebió con agradecimiento. Habitualmente no tenían agua en las celdas excepto cuando los Parásitos les servían las comidas; aparte de las dos literas, lo único que contenía la celda era un retrete que apenas proporcionaba algo de intimidad. Pero cuando en la celda había alguien que acababa de pasar por sus horribles procedimientos, los Parásitos solían dejar en la celda una garrafa de plástico con agua. Al fin y al cabo, querían mantenerlos vivos todo el tiempo posible.

Beber la hizo sentirse un poco mejor y tratar de incorporarse. Aún se sentía muy débil. Ginny miró a Moira y a Leonore Silvermoon. Pronto irían a por una de ellas dos también y todas lo sabían.

De pronto oyeron voces, ruidos de pasos apresurados. ¿Qué habría pasado? Las otras mujeres también estaban intrigadas y Moira trató de ver algo a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Molly, acercándose a Moira.

-No lo sé, creo que están entrando guardias.

Ginny se incorporó un poco más, luchando contra la esperanza que brotaba en su pecho. ¿Estarían atacando los aurores y demás aquel sitio horrible? ¿Iban a rescatarlos? Una mirada a las otras mujeres le hizo saber que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-¿Ves algo?

Moira negó con la cabeza, pero siguió pegada a la ventana.

-Es como si estuvieran preguntando algo celda por celda –dijo al fin.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Molly.

-No lo sé, no lo escucho. Parecen nerviosos o preocupados.

Probablemente no tardarían en saberlo. Ginny descubrió que sentía más curiosidad que miedo. Fuera lo que fuera, daba la sensación de que eran esos criminales los que lo estaban sufriendo. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, una mujer con el traje negro de los Parásitos acercó la cara a la ventana.

-¡Vosotras! –Ginny apenas podía verla, pero la voz le resultó familiar y se incorporó como pudo para tener un mejor ángulo. Cuando la reconoció, no pudo creerlo. ¿Katie Bell? La sorpresa de verla entre los Parásitos la dejó sin palabras durante un momento-. Tengo una oferta de la mismísima madam Grudge. Si alguna de vosotras sabe cómo curar una enfermedad parecida a la peste negra decídnoslo y os pondremos en libertad.

-¿Katie? –consiguió decir Ginny al fin, con incredulidad.

Ella pareció apartar la cara un instante.

-Ginny.

-¿Eres una de ellos? –No lo entendía. Katie había formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, había luchado contra los mortífagos. ¿Cómo podía traicionarles así?-. ¿Estás colaborando con los responsables de todo esto?

-Estoy colaborando con la gente que se deshará de toda esa mierda de los prejuicios de sangre –gruñó ella-. Es bastante mejor que colaborar con los mortífagos, como estáis haciendo vosotros.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Maldita sea, Katie, ¿no te das cuenta de que son unos asesinos? ¡Pero si hasta se llevaron a una prima tuya!

-No tengo tiempo para esto –le espetó secamente-. ¿Sabéis algo de esa enfermedad o no? La oferta es sincera, os lo juro, podéis conseguir vuestra libertad esta misma noche.

Casi contra su voluntad, un viejo recuerdo acudió a su memoria: una noche de invierno, Neville y ella en la Sala Prohibida, hojeando viejos tomos de maleficios, buscando una manera de librar a Hogwarts de los Carrow y otros mortífagos. Entonces había leído algo sobre una poción que imitaba los síntomas de la peste negra. Le había llamado la atención porque se trataba de una poción extremadamente difícil de preparar, con un poder letal… y absurdamente fácil de contrarrestar. Un bezoar. No hacía falta nada más.

En cuanto se acordó de aquello, agradeció estar medio tumbada en la litera; sabía que Katie no podía verle apenas la cara. Por si acaso, disimuló bien su triunfo.

-Yo no soy medibruja –se limitó a replicar, despectiva.

Molly y las otras dos mujeres tampoco parecían saber nada y Katie dejó la celda rápidamente, sin despedirse siquiera. Aunque ¿por qué iba a despedirse? Ginny comprendió que aquello era una tontería. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el grado de amistad entre ellas antes, ahora eran enemigas y ella se alegraría el día en el que la viera muerta o en Azkaban.

-Era Katie Bell, la jugadora de quidditch, ¿verdad? –dijo Molly.

-¿No recibió una Orden de Merlín por su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts? –preguntó Leonore-. Qué vergüenza.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –dijo Moira.

Ginny se olvidó de Bell y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo diría que los nuestros han atacado.

Cabía la posibilidad de que algún prisionero hubiera oído hablar de esa poción y aceptara el trato, pero ella se alegraba de haber rechazado esa posibilidad de salir de allí. Cuando dejara atrás ese sitio espantoso, no lo haría como una traidora. Y mientras tanto, encontraría consuelo sabiendo que su silencio quizás había causado la muerte de algún Parásito. A su manera, era como seguir luchando. Podía ser una prisionera, pero seguía luchando.

Ginny se volvió a tumbar, cansada. Aún necesitaría un par de días para encontrarse recuperada del todo. Todavía sonreía cuando se quedó dormida.

* * *

Con ayuda de un hechizo, Cassandra observó el campamento de los Parásitos por la ventana del aula de Adivinación. El intercambio de proyectiles había terminado un par de horas atrás y por lo que le habían contado durante la cena, los Parásitos que no habían terminado muertos, enfermos o en cuarentena estaban patrullando el campamento arriba y abajo, con los focos a pleno funcionamiento y las armas en la mano. A Cassandra le gustaba verlos así, preocupados y asustados.

-Niña, cierra la ventana, ¿quieres? Me estoy helando.

Cassandra hizo una mueca, pero obedeció y volvió junto a Trelawney, que se encontraba mirando tazas de té como quien hojea un periódico.

-Mi padre piensa que pueden haber muerto más de un centenar de Parásitos entre el veneno y nuestro ataque –dijo, todavía de pie.

-Bueno, no está bien alegrarse de la muerte de nadie, pero no cabe duda de que se lo merecen –replicó la profesora, pasando a otra taza.

-¿Usted también va a luchar?

La profesora alzó la vista. Con su pelo de loca y sus ridículas gafas, no parecía capaz de sobrevivir ni a un enfrentamiento con un puffskein, pero Cassandra sabía que había luchado contra los mortífagos en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Voy a ayudar a defender el colegio. Esta es mi casa. –Lo dijo como si lo explicara todo y probablemente lo hacía, pero que fuera comprensible no lo volvía más fácil de digerir. Cassandra tenía la sensación de que no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse por unos y por otros. Incluso pensar en Lysander se había vuelto doloroso, sabiendo que en cinco días podía acabar partido por la mitad-. Venga, olvídate de eso y consulta la bola. Con un poco de suerte tu ojo interior te revelará algo importante sobre la batalla.

-Ha pasado más de un año desde que profeticé algo –dijo, yendo a sentarse en una de las mesas que se usaban para ese propósito.

-Creo que sólo las tienes cuando la vida de alguien de tu familia está en peligro.

Cassandra se quedó sorprendida al escucharla decir eso y su sorpresa aumentó al darse cuenta de que quizás tuviera razón. Si los Parásitos hubieran conseguido hacerse con Excalibur, los Malfoy habrían corrido el mismo peligro que el resto del mundo mágico. Si Scorpius y los demás no hubieran acudido al rescate, su padre probablemente habría muerto en la emboscada de la playa. Y desde luego no tenía absolutamente nada de malo que sus profecías sirvieran, sobre todo, para proteger a su familia; al contrario, le alegraba ser capaz de hacerlo. Aunque había algo macabro en el hecho de que su poder estuviera siempre ligado a alguna desgracia. Cassandra, portadora de malos augurios.

-Ya veremos –dijo, sin revelar lo que sentía.

De momento, no era más que una teoría, así que la apartó de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la bola de cristal. Ya le resultaba muy fácil dejar la mente en blanco, aunque la inmensa mayoría de veces no le sirviera para nada. Cassandra dejó vagar la vista por la niebla lechosa que flotaba en el interior de la bola, trató de perderse en ella.

Una punzada de hambre voraz la invadió de repente, como si se hubiera saltado tres comidas. Cassandra se llevó la mano al estómago e intentó no prestarle atención, pero la sensación se hizo más punzante y su mente se llenó de imágenes de filetes, pasteles, pizzas, estofados… Al cabo de un par de minutos se rindió. Necesitaba llenar la tripa antes si quería ser capaz de concentrarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Trelawney.

-Tengo hambre.

-Si acabamos de cenar…

-Bueno, pues tengo hambre –insistió Cassandra, preguntándose si valía la pena bajar hasta las cocinas. Quizás era mejor que llamara directamente a uno de los elfos de Malfoy manor, ellos sabrían cómo conseguirle algo de comer a pesar del racionamiento.

-Si quieres esa manzana… -le ofreció Trelawney mientras señalaba una de las ventanas.

La fruta estaba sobre la repisa, rojiza y apetecible. Cassandra le dio las gracias y fue hacia allí para cogerla, pero cuando la tuvo en la mano se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ganas de comer. De hecho, aún sentía la cena en el estómago. Un poco perpleja, volvió a dejarla donde estaba.

-Se me ha pasado. –Trelawney movió la cabeza con condescendencia. Cassandra frunció el ceño en su dirección, pero se dispuso a volver a su asiento. Por el camino, un pensamiento la detuvo. ¿No había sentido sueño en una situación similar, unos días antes de que los Parásitos durmieran a toda la población mágica con su Desmaius? ¿Y si el hambre había sido un aviso de ese estilo? No tenía sentido que hubiera sentido tanta hambre de pronto y que se le hubiera pasado al abandonar la concentración-. Profesora…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que el hambre podría ser una señal.

Trelawney se subió las gafas.

-¿Una señal? ¿Una señal de qué?

-No lo sé –admitió Cassandra-. Pero tenemos que averiguarlo.

* * *

Por la ventana de su despacho se filtraba la primera luz del amanecer. Elizabeth, cansada y furiosa, rogó para que su cuñada trajera buenas noticias.

-Los bezoares funcionan –anunció Medea-. Por desgracia no tenemos suficientes para todos.

-¿Bezoares? –Medea le explicó lo que eran y Elizabeth contuvo su frustración. Estúpido mundo mágico, todo en él resultaba absurdo y ridículo-. ¿Tienen también en Francia y en Italia?

Habían dejado un pequeño contingente en ambos países y a pesar de la Cuarentena, a veces les enviaban armas e ingredientes muggles de pociones a través de lanchas que atravesaban la frontera mágica por control remoto.

-Sí. Aunque no sé si llegarán a tiempo de salvar a la mayoría o si tendrán suficientes para todos. Al menos hemos conseguido atajar la epidemia, no parece que vayamos a tener más casos.

Elizabeth encendió su portátil, protegido de la magia por un amuleto que había construido el Inefable Cavensham, y escribió a su contacto con las órdenes pertinentes.

-Aparte de ese bezoar, ¿Labov no conoce otro antídoto? –preguntó, porque el jefe de pociones del proyecto, un ruso malencarado, siempre había sido tremendamente eficaz.

-Dice que no encuentra nada más que anule los efectos de la poción. –Medea se quitó el pelo de la cara con gesto exhausto-. No todos los venenos tienen antídotos.

Aquello no era una respuesta aceptable.

-Pero ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Primero perdemos a medio millar de hombres por culpa de un fuego que según vosotros no se puede detener.

-Es que no se puede detener, Elizabeth.

-Y ahora nos mandan una poción venenosa y tardamos horas en identificarla.

-Labov dice que es una poción muy poco conocida. Algunas fórmulas de pociones se transmiten sólo de padres a hijos. Es posible que se trate de algo así. De todos modos, el problema es que al principio pensaban que era una enfermedad contagiosa, no un veneno.

Elizabeth meneó la cabeza, disgustada.

-Pensaban, pensaban… ¡Dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho! –Medea no dijo nada y Elizabeth respiró hondo para calmarse-. ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto por culpa del veneno?

-Treinta y dos de momento, pero hay casi cien enfermos y los medimagos dicen que al menos la mitad necesitarán bezoares para recuperarse. No creo que bajemos de las cincuenta víctimas mortales. Y eso por no hablar del centenar que hemos perdido con el ataque posterior.

La amargura le subió por la garganta. El asedio tendría que haber sido el principio del fin, pero habían perdido más hombres desde entonces que en todos los años anteriores. No paraban de suceder cosas que se suponía que no debían suponer y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Esos desgraciados… Dime por qué no debemos llevar allí a media docena de prisioneros y amenazar con degollarlos si no se rinden ahora mismo.

Si Medea se atrevía a mencionar a Montague no respondía de sus actos.

-Así les haremos daño, pero no conseguiremos que se rindan. Nos veremos forzados a matar a los prisioneros o quedar en ridículo y perderemos seis donantes. Nos guste o no, el hecho de que los necesitemos vivos limita bastante nuestras opciones. –Hizo una pausa y torció los labios con disgusto-. Ni siquiera creo que podamos negociar una rendición hasta que no se sientan más desesperados. Pero esa desesperación es cuestión de tiempo, Elizabeth. Encontraremos la manera de echar abajo las barreras de Hogwarts y no tendrán más remedio que aceptar nuestras condiciones.

Elizabeth aceptó su consuelo de mala gana.

-¿Dónde está Robert?

-Sigue en Hogwarts. Anne también sigue allí. ¿Quieres que preparemos un ataque para hoy?

-No… No, es mejor que ahora nos concentremos en la epidemia. Diles a los dos que vuelvan, no me gusta que estén ahora allí. Lo que quiero es que los hombres de Cavensham examinen el campamento de arriba abajo para asegurarnos de que no hay más focos de infección ni puntos débiles en nuestras barreras.

-Como quieras.

Medea se marchó, dejándola sola, y Elizabeth se acercó a la mesilla auxiliar de su despacho, donde reposaba una tetera con agua que siempre estaba hirviendo, para prepararse otra taza de té bien cargado. Sabía a fracaso. Estrelló la taza contra el suelo y observó con mezquina satisfacción cómo el té se derramaba entre los fragmentos de cerámica. El mundo mágico acabaría del mismo modo.


	14. Considerando posibilidades

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 14 **Considerando posibilidades**

-Papá, te tengo que contar una cosa –dijo Cassandra a modo de saludo cuando se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Draco, disimulando un bostezo. Harry y él se habían acostado casi a las seis de la mañana y prácticamente se acababan de levantar.

Cassandra lo alejó un poco de los demás con actitud bastante misteriosa.

-¿Te acuerdas de que unos días antes del Gran Desmaius estaba mirando la bola de cristal y me entró sueño?

Draco, que había estado esperando algún problema con las clases o algo sobre algún chico (Narcissa decía que la notaba algo alborotada), se puso inmediatamente alerta.

-Sí.

-Anoche volvió a pasarme, aunque fue con hambre, no con sueño. En cuanto me concentré en la bola me sentí como si no hubiera comido en dos días. Entonces me levanté para ir a buscar algo de comer y la sensación desapareció de golpe.

-¿Estás segura de que fue una premonición? –preguntó, aunque sólo tenía que mirar la expresión inquieta de su hija para saber la respuesta.

-Sí, sí. La profesora Trelawney me dijo que lo volviera a intentar y al cabo de un rato me ocurrió lo mismo. No tenía hambre, papá, sólo sentía hambre cuando me concentraba. Sé que significa algo.

Cassandra sonaba absolutamente convencida de lo que decía y Draco no vio razón alguna para no tomarla en serio.

-Comprendo… Gracias por el aviso, cariño. Hablaré ahora con Harry y Hermione y si es necesario convocaremos una reunión con el resto del gabinete o de los Inefables. –Le dio un pequeño abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla-. No te preocupes, intentaremos solucionar el problema, sea cual sea.

Draco regresó a la mesa y ocupó su sitio habitual entre su madre y Harry. Los dos lo miraban inquisitivamente y Draco les contó lo que Cassandra acababa de decirle, incluyendo a Ron y a Hermione en la conversación.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –exclamó Ron, alarmado-. ¿Van a lanzarnos un maleficio para matarnos de hambre?

-¿No nos habló Charlie una vez de una maldición rumana que tenía ese efecto? –dijo Harry-. Holodomor, creo. ¿Podrían usarla para atacarnos como hicieron con el Gran Desmaius?

-Es una posibilidad, pero se contrarresta con un ritual estándar de purificación –contestó Hermione-. Creo que se trata de otra cosa. No hace falta una maldición para matarnos de hambre, basta con que destruyan nuestras reservas de alimentos o… No, el túnel. La manera más directa de matarnos de hambre sin recurrir a maldiciones es destruir el túnel o impedir de algún modo que podamos usarlo.

-Sólo si perdemos –comprendió Draco, con una sensación creciente de fatalidad-. Si fuéramos a ganar la batalla no habría motivos para pasar hambre con o sin túnel, ¿no?

El almuerzo apareció entonces frente a ellos, casi como una burla. Draco miró a los otros. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Estaba Cassandra anunciando indirectamente una derrota para Hogwarts?

-Creo que deberíamos posponer al ataque hasta estar seguros de lo que está pasando aquí –dijo Hermione, lentamente, casi dándoles la oportunidad de detenerla. Nadie lo hizo-. Debemos hablar con el resto del gabinete. Porque si esto significa que no vamos a ganar esa batalla… ¿qué sentido tiene que luchemos en ella?

Draco asintió, aliviado al ver que Harry y Ron hacían lo mismo. Sabía que su madre querría ser precavida, pero uno no podía estar tan seguro con los Gryffindor.

-Sí, convocaremos una reunión para después del almuerzo –dijo Harry.

-Y por si acaso también deberíamos hacer más acopios de alimentos –continuó Hermione-. Ahora mismo estamos bien provistos, pero sólo producimos un cincuenta o un sesenta por ciento de lo que consumimos, el resto lo conseguimos del exterior. Necesitamos ser más autosuficientes: gallinas, cerdos, vacas… Y además necesitamos doblar nuestras reservas de chocolate. Pensad que puede que los Parásitos descubran el túnel con independencia de que pospongamos o no el ataque, así que tenemos que estar preparados.

Había momentos como aquel en los que a Draco no le quedaba más remedio que admirarla. Todos estaban aún tratando de asimilar las novedades y ella ya estaba buscando soluciones al problema. Y tenía razón, por supuesto: debían reunir todas las provisiones que pudieran conseguir, y hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Aumentaré la vigilancia allí, por si acaso –añadió Harry.

A Draco se le había puesto un nudo en el estómago con aquella conversación, pero se obligó a empezar a almorzar igualmente. La reunión le preocupaba también; la premonición de Cassandra estaba bastante abierta a interpretación y cabía la posibilidad de que no todos en el gabinete creyeran que anunciaba una derrota. Las personas como McDougal nunca cedían cuando su ego estaba en juego. Y no podían consentir que ese ataque siguiera adelante, no si iba a acabar en catástrofe.

En cuanto terminaron el almuerzo se fueron a avisar a los demás y una hora después se encontraron reunidos en la sala habitual. Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry y Hermione, carraspeó para atraer la atención de la gente y comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado. Intentó ser imparcial, sin sugerir todavía la relación que podía haber entre esa sensación aguda de hambre y el ataque que tenían planeado, pero esperaba que alguien atara cabos y McGonagall no le decepcionó.

-¿No significa eso que vamos a perder la batalla? ¿Cómo podríamos pasar hambre si la ganáramos? Seríamos libres para ir y venir.

Draco vio el momento exacto en el que McDougal dejaba de estar interesado y pasaba a sentirse amenazado.

-Oh, un momento, ¿así que se trata de eso? ¿Lo que quieren es que cancelemos la ofensiva?

-Si no vamos a ganar, parece lo más sensato –dijo Draco secamente.

-Supongo que lo sensato es esperar a que haya un millón de asesinos robamagias allí fuera, ¿no? Por favor, esto es ridículo. Incluso aceptando que la experiencia de su hija fuera realmente un augurio, se le pueden dar mil explicaciones más. ¿Por qué no pensar que nos está avisando de que tenemos que adelantar el ataque si no queremos que los Parásitos encuentren el túnel antes y nos bloqueen del todo? ¿O que, Merlín no lo quiera, la van a capturar de algún modo y va a pasar hambre en las celdas de los Parásitos hasta que le quiten la magia? La situación en la que nos encontramos es muy preocupante y puede que estemos cerca de cruzar el punto en el que derrotarlos sea ya imposible por simples matemáticas. No podemos esperar más.

-Si hacemos eso, la mitad de nosotros morirá en ese ataque y la otra mitad morirá de hambre –replicó Harry con dureza.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez hasta que Hermione pidió silencio con energía.

-Cassandra Malfoy nunca ha tenido visiones que la avisaran de peligros personales; siempre que su don se ha manifestado ha avisado sobre un peligro proveniente de los Parásitos. Nosotros estamos aquí, discutiendo sobre el ataque, pero mañana mismo podríamos tener a los Parásitos en el túnel, tratando de entrar en Hogwarts. No hay nada seguro aún, pero lo que sí parece seguro es que el túnel caerá o al menos está en serio peligro de caer. Independientemente de si seguimos adelante con la ofensiva o no, debemos prepararnos para la posibilidad de que nos quedemos completamente aislados.

Ese término medio no acabó de convencer a Draco. Era bueno que se ocuparan del tema de la comida, eso por descontado, pero todavía quería cancelar ese ataque. Sin embargo no habló inmediatamente por miedo a distraer la atención de la importancia de aumentar las provisiones. Eso era imprescindible. Sólo cuando ya quedó todo organizado volvió a la carga.

-No creo que debamos descartar que la pérdida del túnel sea consecuencia de la ofensiva que tenemos planeada. ¿No sería mejor discutir el plan de nuevo?

-Oh, por todos los dioses –exclamó McDougal poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanto dramatismo y condescendencia que Draco se sintió tentado a lanzarle un maleficio.

-Esa decisión está tomada, señor Malfoy –dijo el delegado Belahouel-. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ese ataque está más justificado que antes. ¿Cómo sabemos que la profecía de la señorita Malfoy no nos avisa de que moriremos de hambre si no atacamos a los Parásitos?

Otras voces se alzaron en contra de la cancelación del ataque y nada de lo que él, Harry o Hermione dijeron surtió efecto. Era una mezcla de terquedad y miedo. No querían ceder, pero además la presión de tener a los Parásitos alrededor del castillo les estaba pesando, les estaba impidiendo mantener la calma y esperar al momento verdaderamente oportuno. Draco comprendió que no iban a escuchar a razones. Si quería impedir ese ataque suicida tendría que recurrir a medidas algo más drásticas.

* * *

Harry estaba frustrado, pero esa frustración no le absorbía tanto como para no darse cuenta de que Draco estaba tramando algo. Le conocía bien y le había visto planear una buena porción de maldades. Su reacción cuando le preguntó directamente sólo confirmó sus sospechas, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería verlo metido en líos.

Al día siguiente, Draco parecía desaparecido. Desde que había empezado el asedio Harry había tomado posesión del Mapa, que en esas circunstancias resultaba muy útil, y lo localizó en cuestión de segundos en lo que parecía ser una alacena bajo unas escaleras secundarias en uno de los lugares más recónditos del castillo. Estaba solo, no se veía ninguna otra etiqueta junto a la suya. Aquello era definitivamente raro y Harry se puso en camino, decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando. O Draco se estaba escondiendo o lo habían escondido y ninguna de las dos posibilidades le hacía sentirse cómodo.

La escalera a la que se dirigía conducía a un pequeño torreón en desuso; parecía haber sido cegado muchos siglos atrás. Harry apenas miró la entrada tapiada antes de centrar su atención en la puerta de la alacena. Según el Mapa, Draco seguía al otro lado. Harry frunció el ceño y pensó un poco. Después sacó su varita y llamó a la puerta con la mano izquierda.

-¿Draco?

Harry escuchó un ruido dentro, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo.

-¡Mierda!

Era Draco, sin duda alguna, y aquello ya había durado lo suficiente. Harry lanzó un hechizo desbloqueante a la puerta y la abrió, dispuesto a averiguar qué narices estaba pasando. Primero vio la expresión nerviosa y algo culpable de Draco; después, el caldero en ebullición que tenía allí dentro. A Harry no le pareció una visión tranquilizadora.

-¿Draco? –dijo, sin guardar la varita-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo una poción aquí?

-¿Me estabas espiando?

Que Draco se hiciera el ofendido fue lo menos sorprendente de aquella situación. Al menos indicaba que no se encontraba bajo la Improntis; de estarlo, su reacción habría sido distinta.

-En realidad, estoy investigando la posibilidad de que vayas a hacer algo que no debes. Como esa poción –dijo, señalando el caldero-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Veo que confías mucho en mí –replicó, sarcástico, señalando a su vez la varita-. ¿Vas a detenerme también?

Estaban acercándose a un terreno peligroso, donde era fácil que la pelea se volviera fea de verdad. Harry se guardó la varita y trató de mantener la conversación bajo control.

-No he venido aquí para pelear contigo, Draco. Estoy de tu lado. Pero no entiendo esto. Tiene que haber una razón para que estés preparando esa poción aquí escondido y me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es. ¿Está prohibida? ¿Es eso?

Funcionó. Draco frunció el ceño ante sus preguntas, pero dejó de intentar provocarle.

-Mira, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías irte, Harry, es lo mejor para todos.

Harry hizo como si no hubiera escuchado esa última frase.

-Ayudar, ¿cómo? ¿Qué hace esa poción?

Draco resopló con frustración y Harry supo que había ganado.

-Es sólo un veneno suave –contestó de mala gana-. Da diarreas y náuseas durante un par de días.

-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo en secreto? –preguntó, sin comprender-. Algo así nos sería muy útil.

Draco hizo una pausa.

-El veneno debe ingerirse para que haga efecto. No pensaba usarlo contra los Parásitos.

Harry lo miró de hito en hito y su mano fue involuntariamente hacia el bolsillo en el que había guardado la varita.

-¿Qué?

Pero Draco ignoró el gesto de su mano y le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

-¿No lo entiendes? Intentaré que uno de mis elfos lo eche en la comida de mañana. Con medio castillo enfermo tendrán que cancelar el ataque.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamó Harry con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer, Harry? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras nos mandan al matadero? ¿A nosotros y a nuestros hijos? Ese ataque es una locura y lo sabes y tenemos que detenerlo como sea.

-¿Y crees que este plan no es una locura también? –No le importó alzar la voz también, nadie podría mantener la calma en medio de tal disparate-. ¿Y si los Parásitos nos atacan mientras estemos sufriendo los efectos del veneno? ¿Quién va a defender Hogwarts entonces?

Draco no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco mientras apartaba la vista.

-Eso no lo había pensado.

-Ya. Ya se nota. –Contuvo las ganas de darle una patada al caldero-. Joder, Draco, ¿cómo se te ocurre? –Pero entonces se fijó en su cabeza gacha, en su expresión angustiada y avergonzada y todos los reproches que pensaba hacerle desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí una especie de exasperación tierna que quería reconfortar, no recriminar. A su manera, Draco sólo había tratado de protegerlos a todos. Nunca era tan temible como cuando intentaba proteger a la gente que quería. Y si tenía miedo, era un miedo que Harry podía entender perfectamente-. Escucha… A mí tampoco me gusta ese plan, pero no podemos estar cien por cien seguros de que la premonición de Cassandra signifique que vamos a perder.

-Tú no crees eso –farfulló Draco, mirándolo de reojo.

Pero por mucho que tuviera dudas sobre el ataque, Harry aún no había perdido la esperanza y no pensaba dejar que Draco lo hiciera.

-Creo que tenemos una posibilidad, siempre la hay. Y de todos modos, pase lo que pase sobreviviremos. Incluso si perdemos, sobreviviremos y seguiremos luchando contra ellos. Voy a dirigir ese ataque y te prometo que en el momento en el que piense que nos dirigimos a una masacre mandaré la retirada. No voy a jugar con nuestras vidas o las de nuestros hijos. Te lo prometo, Draco.

Sus ojos grises lo escrutaron, buscando seguramente alguna señal de que mentía, de que sólo estaba diciendo eso para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero Harry no mentía, creía cada palabra que había dicho y Draco terminó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo –dijo, en voz baja.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza, notando cómo Draco parecía querer fundirse contra él, y le besó en la mejilla. Le habría gustado poder hacer más por él, poder acabar con una guerra que los estaba volviendo locos a todos. Pero al menos intentaría hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por cuidar de ellos. Eso era otra promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

* * *

Narcissa había estado dudando varios días entre unirse a la lucha o quedarse en el castillo con Cassandra. Sabía que era lo bastante buena para atacar el campamento con Harry, Draco y los demás, conocía maldiciones que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera había oído mencionar y desde luego le habría gustado emplearlas contra los Parásitos. Solía fantasear con ello. Pero también sabía que Draco quería que se quedara con la niña; pensaba en lo que sucedería si Scorpius y él no conseguían sobrevivir a la batalla. Al final, Narcissa había aceptado los deseos de su hijo.

La mañana previa al ataque, Narcissa estuvo ayudando a preparar las últimas pociones para la enfermería y por la tarde se fue a ayudar a Melissa Greengrass con los niños sangremuggles. Como todos, los críos estaban notando la tensión que recorría el castillo, incluso los más pequeños. Algunos volvían a llorar pidiendo volver con sus padres. Narcissa se preguntó cómo les afectaría aquello cuando crecieran, si comprenderían que sacarlos de sus casas había sido la única manera de mantenerlos con vida. Tenía que haber sido traumático para ellos y muy pocos eran lo bastante mayores para entender siquiera lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque, ¿no podía decirse lo mismo de todos los niños del mundo mágico?

A la hora del té, Narcissa comprobó que, como el almuerzo, era algo más abundante de lo normal. Habría sido tétrico considerarlo una última comida; McGonagall había decidido aumentar un poco las raciones porque nadie sabía cómo irían las cosas al día siguiente y además los que iban a luchar necesitaban la energía extra. Narcissa repartió las galletas y las rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada entre los niños y se aseguró de que se bebían toda la leche.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿puede hacer flotar las galletas, por favor?

Narcissa lo hizo, satisfecha al verlos sonreír.

-Te estás ablandando, querida –bromeó Melissa por lo bajo.

-Tonterías, sólo lo hago para que se lo coman sin dar la lata.

Melissa le dirigió una mirada de diversión, pero luego la distrajo algo.

-Oh, ahí tienes a Draco.

No era habitual verlo por allí. Su hijo se acercó a ellas, atrayendo la atención de algunos niños, quizás un poco intimidados por su túnica gris oscuro, que le daba un aspecto severo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que vayamos al comedor a tomar el té. ¿Os queda mucho?

-No, ya están terminando.

Draco se quedó esperando con ellas. Los niños sentían curiosidad por aquel visitante y no tardaron en empezar a acribillarle a preguntas, especialmente cuando averiguaron que era su hijo. Draco soportó el interrogatorio infantil con ecuanimidad: siempre había sido paciente con los niños y saltaba a la vista que se sentía aún más cómodo con los sangremuggles que ella.

-Acompáñame a mi cuarto, quiero darte una cosa –dijo, cuando salieron de allí.

-¿El qué?

-Cuando fuimos a cerrar Malfoy manor me llevé la daga de Bathory. Quiero que te la quedes hasta que termine el ataque.

-Eres tú el que va a estar ahí fuera luchando contra los Parásitos. ¿No deberías quedártela tú?

-No, prefiero que la tengas tú. Si llegan hasta vosotras… En ese caso, Cassandra será la última Malfoy con vida. Tienes que hacer lo que sea para protegerla. Patis también se quedará con vosotras.

Por lógico que fuera, a Narcissa no le gustó demasiado cómo sonaba eso, pero no discutió. Draco parecía notar agudamente el peso de todo lo que llevaba sobre los hombros y ella no quiso ponérselo más difícil. Toda su familia en peligro… Cada día que pasaba estaba más segura: después de seguir a Voldemort, quedarse en Inglaterra había sido el error más grande que habían cometido.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación que su hijo compartía con Harry, Draco buscó la daga en su baúl y se la entregó, protegida por una funda de plata labrada. Narcissa la tomó con cuidado, consciente de su peligro. Las heridas que causaba nunca sanaban. Era posible sobrevivir a un corte pequeño, con ayuda más o menos frecuente de la poción para generar sangre, pero si el daño era mayor, la víctima no solía durar más de unos pocos días.

Narcissa no sabía usar una daga en combate, pero imaginó las peculiaridades de esa daga en concreto compensaban su inexperiencia. No tenía que asestarles un golpe mortal, sólo alcanzarles. Narcissa observó la funda de plata y extrajo la daga, que brilló a la luz de las velas. Era evidente su filo afilado, pero en ese sentido no llamaba más la atención que cualquier otra daga bien cuidado. Después de un momento, la guardó de nuevo en su funda y clavó la vista en Draco. No le hizo falta decirle que esperaba no tener que utilizarla, porque eso significaría que los Parásitos habían entrado en Hogwarts, ni tampoco necesitó que Draco respondiera que él también esperaba lo mismo. Aunque tenía que admitir que la idea de clavarla en el cuerpo de uno de esos gusanos inmundos resultaba satisfactoria.

* * *

Cuando su madre le había dicho que no quería que luchara, Mei se la había quedado mirando con rabia e incredulidad. Había aceptado quedarse atrás en los rifirrafes que se habían producido en Hogwarts desde el asedio porque al fin y al cabo había aurores, vigiles, adultos preparados para el combate. Pero esta vez era distinto, se lo jugaban todo y debían participar todos.

-Sé que eres buena en Defensa y que ya tienes experiencia contra los Parásitos, mucha más de la que me gustaría. Sé que quieres luchar junto a tus amigos. Y también sé que no va a convencerte que te diga que me moriría si te pasara algo. Pero espero que entiendas esto, Mei: hay mucha gente en Hogwarts que tiene tu habilidad en combate y ninguna que tenga tu cerebro. Te necesitamos donde puedas marcar la diferencia, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate en el castillo.

Madam Shadows le había dicho algo parecido y Mei había tenido que admitir que ese razonamiento tenía lógica. Hogwarts necesitaba su cerebro, no sus Diffindos.

Pero si había aceptado quedarse en el castillo había sido a regañadientes. En el fondo habría querido luchar, no porque le apeteciera jugarse la vida o vengar la muerte de su padre, sino porque le parecía lo correcto cuando sus amigos estaban ahí fuera. Y habría preferido compartir con ellos aquel último entrenamiento, en vez de contentarse con observarlos desde una de las ventanas del pasillo.

-Eh, Mei, ¿qué miras? –preguntó Daniel, acercándose a ella.

-A mis amigos. –Normalmente le alegraba tener la oportunidad de charlar un poco con él, pero aquella tarde estaba demasiado deprimida. Mei cerró la ventana-. ¿Vas al aula de ordenadores?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Tengo que subir a las almenas a comprobar las catapultas.

Él se la quedó mirando un par de segundos.

-Pareces preocupada.

-¿Quién no lo está? Pero no es sólo eso. Se me hace raro pensar que mis amigos van a estar luchando mañana sin mí. Ya sé que se supone que puedo ser más útil de otra manera, pero… -Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas-. No quiero ser sólo útil. También quiero ser una buena amiga.

Daniel esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creo que eres una buena amiga, luches o no luches. Oye, míralo por el lado bueno: al menos vas a ayudarles, aunque sea desde aquí. No es como si tuvieras que quedarte sentado a un lado mientras otros luchan por ti, incluida tu prima de diecisiete años.

Mei puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en el fondo siempre le había gustado el modo en el que la trataba Daniel, de igual a igual. Incluso los adultos que respetaban su inteligencia marcaban siempre las distancias, pero Daniel simplemente actuaba como un amigo, aunque tuviera diez años más que ella.

-Tú no tienes magia. Nadie espera que luches.

-Tú tienes dieciséis años. Nadie espera que luches tampoco. –Hubo un intercambio expresivo de miradas y él fue el primero en romperlo-. Si quieres un consejo, cuando acabes con las catapultas ve a buscar a tus amigos y pasa este tiempo con ellos.

Mei le hizo caso y después de asegurarse de que las últimas tormentas no habían afectado la eficacia y la puntería de las catapultas bajó a reunirse con Seren y los demás. Los encontró sentados en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Seren estaba sentada junto a James, quien parecía estar discutiendo de estrategia con Albus y uno de sus primos. Scorpius se encontraba entre Al y Damon Pucey; los dos Slytherin estaban poniendo a punto sus escobas. Al otro lado de Albus, Amal y Britney hablaban con Urien. Rose tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Dante Redfeathers; los dos escuchaban a Morrigan, que les explicaba algo sobre la ballesta que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

Había grupos parecidos por todo el comedor, todos con la misma calma tensa flotando sobre ellos. Mei saludó con la mano a los Scamander, que iban a estar en el grupo que iba a defender las puertas de Hogwarts, y siguió hasta donde estaban Seren y los chicos. Le hicieron un hueco enseguida y le preguntaron por las catapultas.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Albus.

-Sí, los hechizos de conservación han aguantado como queríamos.

-Apuntad bien mañana, ¿eh? –bromeó Amal, casi con esfuerzo.

-Lo intentaremos. –Miró a Scorpius-. ¿Ha dicho tu hermana algo más?

Él dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Seren atrajo su atención con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

-Cassandra no ha tenido más premoniciones, pero dicen que todos los que están intentando leer en las cartas o en las hojas de té el destino que nos espera mañana se están encontrando con la misma respuesta-. Hizo una pequeña pausa dramática-. Confusión.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que no lo saben?

-Que puede salir de cualquier modo. Parece una tontería, pero considerando que algunos piensan que la premonición de Cassandra augura una derrota… Algo es algo, ¿no?

Merlín, se estaban aferrando todos a un clavo ardiente… Pero Mei se obligó a asentir, porque ella también necesitaba creer que podían ganar y que todos los que le importaban volverían sanos y salvos.

* * *

La regla que decía que los alumnos debían marcharse a sus salas comunes después de la cena estaba ya casi en desuso y Cassandra se alegraba de ello como nunca porque le estaba costando mucho separarse de su padre y de su hermano aquella noche. Era horrible pensar que mañana a esas horas uno de ellos, o los dos, podían estar muertos. Y odiaba pensar que su estúpida e imprecisa premonición quizás no había servido para nada.

Su padre tuvo que marcharse con Harry y otros miembros del gabinete a discutir unos últimos detalles sobre la estrategia y Cassandra casi tuvo ganas de llorar al verlo irse, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente aún tendría oportunidad de hablar con él antes del combate. Se aguantó las lágrimas, por supuesto, pero su abuela debió notarlo porque se sentó a su lado y le estrechó la mano en un mudo consuelo.

Al cabo de un rato los más mayores empezaron a decir que era mejor irse a la cama y tratar de dormir un poco. Los primeros grupos saldrían de Hogwarts a las cinco de la mañana a través del túnel para atacar desde la retaguardia de los Parásitos, así que iba a ser un día muy largo. Cassandra estaba segura de que no lograría dormir ni cinco minutos, pero obedeció y fue a despedirse de Scorpius. Su hermano le dio un fuerte abrazo y ella le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Antes y después –contestó ella.

Scorpius asintió, solemne, y Cassandra le dio otro abrazo antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigas. Ojalá siguiera acompañándole esa suerte loca que tenía, ojalá. Ahora todos lo trataban como a un guerrero experimentado, pero para ella Scorpius simbolizaba las mañanas de estudios, haciendo juntos ejercicios a lo largo y ancho del globo; los cuentos leídos por su madre, él a un lado y ella a otro; las carcajadas compartidas el día en el que se habían inventado una canción sobre un troll que se comía los mocos y estaba todo el rato tirándose pedos. No quería que le quitaran todo eso.

-¡Cassandra!

Ella cerró los ojos al reconocer la voz de Lysander, que se acercaba a ella a paso decidido. Quiso ponerle una excusa para no hablar con él, como había estado haciendo esos días, pero se quedó donde estaba, comprendiendo que aquella podía ser la última oportunidad que tuviera de verlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Lysander saludó a Devika y Alyssa con la cabeza, pero luego fijó sus ojos azules e intensos en ella, como si ya no pudiera ver a nadie más.

-Hablar contigo.

De nuevo, quiso poner una excusa y marcharse. Cuando Lysander estaba cerca, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, la piel le hormigueaba demasiado. Augurios de lo mucho que le dolería si le pasaba algo, sobre todo si le permitía acercarse más. Y aun así, también de nuevo, no pudo irse, porque una voz en su cabeza seguía gritándole que se arrepentiría si lo hacía.

-Luego os alcanzo –les dijo a sus amigas.

Ellas sonrieron con picardía y se marcharon, cuchicheando entre ellas. Lysander se esperó un momento, todavía con la vista clavada en ella; a pesar de la intensidad de su mirada, cuando habló, el tono de su voz era tranquilo.

-¿Has estado rehuyéndome estos días?

Cassandra descubrió que no conseguía mentirle.

-Puede.

Él frunció ligeramente las cejas, finas y rubias y no dijo nada, esperando a que ella se explicara. Pero Cassandra no habría sabido ni por dónde empezar y también se mantuvo callada. Al final, fue Lysander quien rompió el silencio y la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos se clavó como garras en el corazón de Cassandra.

-Creía que… había algo entre nosotros.

No podía decirle que se equivocaba, que no sentía nada por él. No cuando la estaba mirando así.

-Lys… -dijo, y sonó casi como una queja-. Yo sólo…

-¿Qué?

Cassandra bajó la cabeza, esperando ser capaz de pensar y hablar mejor si no le veía la cara.

-Vas a luchar mañana. Y si te pasa algo… No quiero perder más gente.

Lysander dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Cassandra respiró hondo y alzó la vista y se encontró con una sonrisa amable, algo triste.

-Es irónico; lo que yo estaba pensando era que si me moría mañana, lo que más lamentaría sería no haber tenido la oportunidad de besarte. –Ella gimió para sus adentros y Lysander se acercó un poco más-. Es peor arrepentirse de las cosas que has dejado pasar, ¿no?

El deseo se convirtió en una necesidad asfixiante y Cassandra comprendió que había cosas contra las que era imposible luchar.

-Te odio –le aseguró, salvando la distancia que les separaba.

En cuanto sus labios se rozaron se sintió alcanzada por un hechizo desconocido que volvía sus piernas de mantequilla, que hacía cantar a su sangre. Lysander le acariciaba el pelo, le acunaba el rostro con la otra mano, tierno y gentil, como si creyera que podía asustarse y marcharse. Pero ni los Parásitos la habrían alejado de aquel primer beso. Un primer beso que jamás podrían quitarle.

* * *

Aún era noche cerrada cuando Albus despertó. Scorpius también estaba abriendo los ojos. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada solemne, seria, pero no dijeron nada. Entre ellos, todo lo importante ya estaba dicho.

Todo el mundo había despertado ya, aunque se movían en la penumbra para no alertar a los Parásitos con las luces encendidas. En el Gran Comedor les esperaba el desayuno. Albus tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero se obligó a comer algo. Iba a necesitar la energía. Albus paseó la vista por la mesa. Como Scorpius y él, todos llevaban un pañuelo naranja al cuello que ayudaría a identificarlos en mitad de la batalla. Estaban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos; los pocos que hablaban, lo hacían a susurros. Su padre se comía el desayuno con el ceño fruncido, como si ya estuviera luchando mentalmente contra los Parásitos. James tenía una expresión muy parecida, aunque su rostro se suavizaba cuando miraba a Seren. Scorpius, tenso, miraba a unos y a otros y apenas probaba bocado.

Después llegó la hora.

Albus se despidió de todos, besó a Scorpius una vez más, grabando en su memoria ese beso y todo el amor y la historia que había detrás y se fue con los suyos. En su grupo, liderados por el auror Williamson, estaban sus tíos, Seren, Neville, y Albus se colocó con ellos, consciente del ritmo enloquecido de su corazón y del sudor frío y pegajoso que le humedecía las manos. Por un momento las ganas de echar a correr y esconderse fueron abrumadoras, pero nunca haría eso. Se lo debía a los hombres y mujeres que caminaban a su lado, se lo debía a su madre, a sus abuelos, a sus primos.

Caminaron en silencio, conscientes de la importancia del factor sorpresa. El suyo fue el primer grupo en salir por el túnel, el primero en posicionarse. Todavía faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, un sol que se prometía triste y débil, visto el frío que hacía y las nubes que cubrían parte del firmamento. Pero había luna y su luz bastaba para guiarlos entre los árboles y arbustos, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchara a alguien tropezando con una rama o una piedra.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al campamento de los Parásitos se cubrieron todos con un hechizo de invisibilidad; permanecerían así escondidos hasta la hora del ataque. Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse si la guerra en la que habían luchado sus padres cuando tenían su edad también había sido así, tan sucia, tan incómoda. Tenía experiencia suficiente como para saber que eso de la gloria no eran más que adornos de una historia brutal, pero incluso así le sorprendía lo poco heroico que resultaba todo. Sin embargo, no estaba allí para ser heroico. Ni siquiera le sostenía su deseo de terminar de una vez con esa guerra. Lo que circulaba por sus venas parecía ser ira pura y dura. Culpaba a los Parásitos de todo, grande y pequeño, desde la muerte de su madre y los demás hasta el simple hecho de que en lugar de estar durmiendo en su cama y con nada en la mente más complicado que los ÉXTASIS, le tocaba estar tirado en el suelo húmedo en mitad de una gélida noche de noviembre, preocupándose por todos los que amaba.

De vez en cuando un comentario susurrado le recordaba que no estaba solo allí. Alguien se quejó de que se le habían dormido las piernas, Seren le preguntó si creía que faltaba mucho y hubo una breve conversación sobre la clase de condena que les deseaban a los Parásitos. Albus sabía que tenía el cuerpo entumecido, pero seguía demasiado cabreado para notarlo.

Y al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de dos cosas: el cielo no parecía tan oscuro por el Este y el auror Williamson se estaba moviendo.

-Preparados.

Una sola palabra que recorrió el grupo como una corriente eléctrica. Albus se arrodilló, estiró como pudo brazos y piernas. Su tío Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro y le deseó suerte; Seren le estrechó la mano un momento. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y Albus sujetó la varita con firmeza, impaciente.

Estaba listo.

* * *

Harry, ya sobre su escoba, estudió el campamento de los Parásitos. Exceptuando a los guardias, todos dormían. Había focos de luz barriendo los alrededores y las defensas vibraban ligeramente. Pero Inefables y expertos en seguridad mágica habían examinado todas esas protecciones en los últimos días y aseguraban que eran posibles de echar abajo con un ataque coordinado. Despertarían a todos los Parásitos, pero para entonces se suponía que ellos ya estarían barriendo el campamento. Eso era mucho suponer, considerando que ellos eran más o menos dos mil allá afuera mientras que los Parásitos casi les triplicaban el número**.** Incluso contando con los elfos, Krant y los centauros, las pérdidas serían altas.

Acababa de mandar a cuatro Inefables a colocarse alrededor del campamento, señalando los puntos cardinales. Una moneda vibró en su bolsillo, indicándole que habían tomado posiciones. Harry murmuró una señal de aviso a los demás –Draco, James, jugadores de quidditch refugiados en Hogwarts-, y después tocó la moneda con la punta.

Un segundo más tarde el suelo rugió como si hubiera brotado un volcán del fondo de la Tierra y Harry supo que, al menos, los Inefables habían cumplido su palabra. Pero ya pensaría en ello después.

-¡A por ellos!

Como un solo hombre, todos se deshicieron del hechizo de invisibilidad y cayeron sobre el campamento como una ola vengativa. Harry lanzó una Bombarda Máxima contra una de las tiendas y dejó atrás la explosión y los gritos de alarma y dolor mientras atacaba otro objetivo. Vio a los Parásitos salir de las tiendas aún intactas, a Krant golpeando violentamente la cabeza de un hombre al pasar por su lado, a Draco lanzando sus Trinarium Fulmen contra los que trataban de ponerse a cubierto, a James abriendo a una bruja en canal con un Diffindo. Pero también vio caer al Buscador de los Tornado y cómo se llevaban a una chica joven que había estado luchando a pie. Harry esquivó un Avada Kedavra y siguió volando como una flecha, seguro únicamente de una cosa: cada Parásito que matara o inutilizara sería un peligro menos para la gente que amaba.


	15. La Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Capítulo 15 **La Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts**

Elizabeth se despertó bruscamente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Aún no había terminado de preguntarse qué podía estar pasando cuando Medea entró y le soltó la noticia sin más.

-Nos están atacando en Hogwarts. –Elizabeth soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras salía de la cama y Medea continuó rápidamente-. Musket ya va para allá y Anne está organizando a la gente que tenemos aquí para enviar refuerzos lo antes posible.

-¿Es serio?

No sabía por qué lo preguntaba, bastaba con ver la cara de Medea.

-Están atacando con todo. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiremos contenerlos. Yo me voy ahora, pero tú deberías encargarte de la zona de llegada. Los nuestros no tardarán en empezar a llegar con heridos y donantes.

Medea asintió y salió disparada. Elizabeth sabía que era una bruja de gran habilidad, pero aun así le deseó buena suerte y le envió sus mejores deseos. No quería conseguir ese sueño sin ella o sin Anne. Pero Elizabeth descartó rápidamente esos pensamientos. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ellas ahora mismo y sí mucho que podía hacer por el proyecto. Consciente de eso, se vistió velozmente y salió de allí seguida de dos de sus guardias. Habían habilitado dos zonas dentro de aquella antigua granja en la que la Aparición era posible: una la utilizaban para ir o venir en circunstancias normales y la otra, cercana al pabellón de las celdas, era donde llevaban a los donantes capturados. Siempre había al menos tres personas de guardia y Elizabeth confiaba en que hubieran sabido arreglárselas con los nuevos prisioneros y los heridos, si ya había llegado alguno.

Por el camino se cruzó con bastante gente que parecía recién salida de la cama, como ella. Muchos estaban asustados y ella les aseguró que todo iba a salir bien mientras seguía su camino. Vio algunos hombres de Musket poniendo calma. Elizabeth se preguntó cómo acabaría todo. Siempre estaban preparados para un ataque, pero no habían esperado una ofensiva así de pronto, cuando todavía se estaban recuperando anímicamente de los hombres y mujeres que habían perdido con ese maldito veneno.

Cuando llegó a la zona de llegada, vio que la situación estaba bajo control, al menos de momento. Había medimagos para encargarse de los heridos y soldados de Musket que persuadían a dichos heridos para regresar a la lucha, si estaban en condiciones de hacerlo. También vio llegar a un hombre que sujetaba su brazo amputado con su mano sana; estaba en shock, pálido ya como un cadáver, y murió tras dar dos pasos. Elizabeth se lo quedó mirando, aprensiva, y reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Cuántos de los suyos habrían muerto ya? ¿Qué estaría pasando en Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo va todo? –le preguntó a una mujer que estaba siendo atendida por los medimagos. Había sido soldado bajo las órdenes de Musket y era bajita, con el pelo oscuro y corto.

-Es pronto para decirlo. –Apretó los dientes en un gesto de dolor. Tenía un tajo enorme en la cabeza, tanto que era asombroso que siguiera viva-. Ellos son muchos y nos han pillado por sorpresa. Pero nosotros somos más.

Un hombre se Apareció en la zona y soltó en el suelo a la bruja inconsciente que había tomado prisionera.

-Ocupaos de esta puta –exclamó-. Voy a matarlos a todos.

Sin esperar respuesta, se Desapareció. Dos guardias y un medimago corrieron hacia la prisionera, pues les era más útil viva que muerta, pero Elizabeth no les prestó atención. Acababa de llegar otro herido. Algo le dijo que aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Albus se agachó para esquivar un Diffindo y rodó sobre sí mismo; sin esperar un segundo, contraatacó con el mismo hechizo. Dio en el blanco. El Parásito borboteó cuando quedó como Nick Casi Decapitado y Albus notó las salpicaduras cálidas de sangre en su rostro. No se paró a meditar. Con gesto fiero se limpió la sangre de los ojos y buscó su nuevo objetivo. La mayor parte del tiempo era fácil distinguir a los Parásitos, incluso sin fijarse en su ausencia de pañuelo naranja; no llevaban su mono negro habitual, pero como habían sacado a la mayoría de ellos de las camas, estaban luchando en pijama. Albus vio una persona en bata que tenía acorralada a una bruja de Hogwarts y le lanzó un Expelliarmus. En el momento de sorpresa para el Parásito, la bruja lo tumbó con lo que parecía un Desmaius.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que le había salvado la vida a Seren.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se puso en pie y se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Sí.

-Vamos.

A unos metros de distancia un Parásito se estaba girando hacia ellos, varita en mano. Albus le atacó justo cuando aquel hombre hacía lo mismo. Seren y él evitaron su hechizo, pero el Diffindo de Albus no dio en el blanco y el Parásito atacó de nuevo. Sus hechizos no verbales señalaban que era un mago de verdad. Esos eran los más peligrosos. El Parásito se movía con rapidez y contundencia. Albus agradeció no estar solo; Seren luchaba a su lado, atacando, esquivando, bloqueando. Una mujer les atacó desde la izquierda con ojos enloquecidos, chillando. Un hechizo llegado del cielo la hizo caer al suelo desplomada. Albus alzó la vista y vio a James alejándose, atacando a otro Parásito que luchaba contra Neville. Fue sólo un segundo y un Avada Kedavra pasó tan cerca de su cabeza que casi pudo sentirlo.

No sabía quién estaba ganando. Por el rabillo del ojo veía algunos cadáveres en el suelo y no todos eran de los Parásitos. El padre de Dora Jordan había sido uno de los primeros en caer. Pero no podía pensar ahora en eso, ni en la suerte que podían estar corriendo aquellos que le importaban. En ese momento no había nada más importante que deshacerse del Parásito que les estaba atacando a Seren y a él.

Seren atacaba con más tenacidad que imaginación. Si no hubiera sido tan rápida, probablemente aquel tipo habría sido capaz de sortear sus ataques y acabar con ella en muy poco tiempo. Albus decidió utilizar eso a su favor. Seren podía cansarlo y lo mantenerlo ocupado mientras él probaba otras tácticas. Primero intentó darle con el conjuro de conjuntivitis, pero el Parásito lo desvió con relativa facilidad. No, nada que pudiera bloquearse con Protegos.

Albus hizo que dos pesadas mochilas que había por ahí salieran disparadas hacia el Parásito. Este las detuvo en el aire y se las devolvió con fuerza. Albus las esquivó con la Aparición, posible ahora en algunas áreas del campamento, y atacó desde otro ángulo, en vano. Entonces vio una larga cuerda en el suelo, enrollada sobre sí misma. Albus la cortó en cuatro o cinco trozos y después les lanzó un Oppugno y las dirigió hacia el Parásito. Las cuerdas volaron hacia él, tratando de enredarse en sus brazos y piernas. El tipo consiguió desvanecer dos de ellas, pero esos breves segundos fueron todo lo que ellos necesitaron. Dos Diffindo, uno suyo y otro de Seren, partieron al Parásito en tres trozos. Seren y Albus intercambiaron una mirada por una fracción de segundo. Después otro Parásito les atacó desde la derecha y todo volvió a empezar.

* * *

Draco ascendió velozmente para ponerse fuera del alcance de los hechizos de los Parásitos, se echó un hechizo de invisibilidad y se levantó el suéter. Un corte bastante profundo se extendía por su costado izquierdo; en un punto, distinguía el blanco del hueso. Tragó saliva, cada vez más mareado. Era el momento de probar el hechizo que les habían enseñado los medimagos justo para ocasiones como esa. Podía conseguirlo. Draco apuntó con su varita a la herida y pronunció el hechizo.

Fue como si su carne hubiera empezado a hervir. Draco aulló de dolor y estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba.

-Oh, mierda, mierda –sollozó.

Pero la agonía apenas duró unos segundos. Draco se incorporó, respirando pesadamente, y volvió a observar el corte: había dejado de sangrar, aunque seguía abierto. Draco hizo aparecer una venda, se la colocó alrededor de las costillas y la fijó con un hechizo. Mientras, no dejaba de vigilar por si alguno de los Parásitos que también iba sobre escoba le localizaba a pesar del hechizo de invisibilidad o si se le acercaba algún hechizo desviado.

Ya con la herida protegida, Draco hizo aparecer un par de viales de su propia reserva y se los tomó rápidamente. Uno era para reponer su sangre; el otro, una sobredosis de energía. Mientras se forzaba a esperar medio minuto hasta que las pociones hicieran un poco de efecto, al menos, miró la batalla que se desplegaba ante sus pies. No le gustaba demasiado lo que veía. La lucha se desarrollaba alrededor de Hogwarts y algunos flancos estaban resistiendo mejor que otros. Los Parásitos estaban más concentrados mientras que ellos tenían que estirar sus líneas para cubrir esa distancia. En la parte del Bosque Prohibido, la gente de Hogwarts resistía sin problemas, ayudada por los centauros, pero en el lago las cosas pintaban mucho peor. Además, desde el principio de la batalla habían llegado al menos quinientos Parásitos más. Ellos, sin embargo, sólo veían disminuir sus filas. Draco se había deshecho de una docena de Parásitos y había salvado a los suyos otras tantas veces, pero también había visto morir a muchos. Scorpius y Harry, gracias a Merlín, seguían sobre sus escobas, volando como furias desatadas.

Un Parásito cruzó el aire en dirección a Scorpius y Draco se tensó sobre su escoba. No, no, no… Scorpius lo había visto y lo recibió con un par de Diffindos. El Parásito los esquivó y Draco abrió los ojos con horror al ver el rayo verde.

-¡Scorpius! –gritó, lanzándose en picado hacia él.

Estaba aún demasiado lejos para oírlo, pero Scorpius pudo esquivarlo igualmente. Draco siguió descendiendo sobre ellos, ignorando la sensación de mareo. Si las pociones no habían hecho efecto aún, aguantaría por pura fuerza de voluntad. No iba a quedarse mirando mientras Scorpius corría peligro.

Una llamarada púrpura brotó de su varita y envolvió al Parásito que luchaba contra Scorpius. El tipo trató de bloquearla con un Protego, pero aquella maldición la había inventado Dolohov y algo así no se detenía tan fácilmente. Un momento después, el Parásito cayó al suelo; no estaba muerto, pero la mitad de sus órganos vitales se estaba colapsando, así que no suponía ya ningún riesgo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Son demasiados! –exclamó Scorpius, con ojos enloquecidos.

-¡Quédate conmigo!

Scorpius lo hizo y durante algún rato se mantuvieron juntos, atacando al unísono. Luego Draco se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba a su lado y miró hacia el suelo con auténtico terror, pero no lo vio allí. Apenas algo más tranquilo, lo buscó con la mirada sin dejar de protegerse contra los ataques de los Parásitos. Por fin lo vio, a unos cincuenta metros de él, atacando a alguien desde su escoba. Quiso ir con él, pero un grito desde el suelo atrajo su atención y esquivó un conjuro rojo por los pelos. Un segundo después, vio que había tres Parásitos atacando a la vez a Ron. Dudó, quería ir tras Scorpius, protegerlo. Pero Scorpius ya se estaba alejando y Ron estaba casi acorralado. Con un gruñido frustrado, fue rápidamente a echarle una mano. Era imposible cuidar de Scorpius; tendría que confiar en que supiera cuidarse solo.

-¡No veo que los Parásitos huyan! –le dijo Ron mientras liquidaba a uno de sus atacantes.

-¡No hacen más que venir refuerzos y se están concentrando en la zona del lago!

Ron y él consiguieron deshacerse de los otros dos Parásitos y salieron fueron a toda prisa a ayudar a Deverill, el instructor de aurores y vigiles que estaba emparentado con Blaise. Ni siquiera él sobre su escoba pudo llegar a tiempo. Deverill había estado luchando con dos a la vez y uno de ellos consiguió partirlo casi por la mitad con un Diffindo. Ya estaba muerto cuando tocó el suelo.

Draco atacó a uno de los Parásitos desde el aire mientras Ron atacaba al otro desde tierra. La herida le dolía terriblemente y notaba que había empezado a sangrar otra vez, pero no se permitió el lujo de pensar en ello. Tenían que acabar con ellos y después tendrían que acabar con los que vinieran después. Eso es lo que hizo, sin pensar, moviéndose cada vez más por puro instinto. Y de pronto, el mundo entero se convirtió en esa batalla. Draco olvidó quién era, qué le preocupaba, qué le dolía. Sólo era consciente de que debía vivir y matar. Ambas cosas se habían convertido en lo mismo. Así que mató y vio morir y siguió luchando, ebrio de adrenalina y muerte.

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Musket, habían conseguido rodear a un grupo de gente de Hogwarts. Anne luchaba con energía; ella y Klaus Robinson, también mago de nacimiento, se las estaban viendo con una bruja rubia de la BIM que peleaba duro, pero estaban derrotando a todos los demás por la superioridad abrumadora de su número.

Robinson lanzó una Cruciatus. La BIM pudo esquivarla, pero Anne aprovechó el hueco que había dejado en su defensa y consiguió dejarla inconsciente con un potente hechizo aturdidor. El final se precipitó en pocos segundos. Los magos que quedaban no pudieron resistir la andanada de hechizos que cayó sobre ellos y se derrumbaron en el suelo, inconscientes la mayoría, muertos algunos.

-¡Vamos, recoged a los heridos y a los prisioneros y lleváoslo! –exclamó Musket, que sobrevolaba la escena en escoba, protegido por dos de las guardias personales de Elizabeth.

Ellos obedecieron rápidamente. Anne se quedó, dispuesta a seguir luchando. Aquella batalla no era como las demás, parecía definitiva y estaba decidida a que la balanza se inclinara a su favor. Musket ordenó a parte de sus hombres que se Aparecieran en el lago y concentraran todos sus esfuerzos en romper las defensas que los separaban de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Anne.

-Cubre a mis hombres mientras van a por los lanzagranadas y lo verás.

Oh, aquello sonaba bien. Anne corrió junto a una docena de antiguos soldados hasta el vehículo que había señalado Musket. Atraídos por el movimiento, media docena de atacantes de Hogwarts se acercaron velozmente hacia ellos, cuatro a pie, dos sobre escoba. Reconoció a uno de ellos, era Leon Solberg; había estado en el equipo de quidditch durante los años de ella en Hogwarts. Anne le atacó con el viento más potente que pudo invocar y Solberg salió disparado mientras trataba de recobrar el control de su escoba. Robinson atacó también a la bruja que iba sobre la escoba. Otros soldados de Musket luchaban contra los que iban a pie, cubriendo a los dos compañeros que sacaban las armas de la parte de atrás del vehículo. Anne trataba de echarles una mano mientras se ocupaba de Solberg.

-¿Puedes alcanzarla también a ella con el viento? –preguntó Robinson, sin dejar de luchar.

Anne lo intentó y vio con satisfacción que la bruja también perdía la estabilidad sobre la escoba. Robinson lo aprovechó para matar a Solberg; la chica gritó, lanzó un Diffindo que Anne bloqueó con facilidad y salió huyendo. Su cobardía fue el final de sus compañeros. Quedaban sólo dos y ellos eran aún cinco; como había ocurrido con el grupo acorralado, los aniquilaron en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Listos, señora! –exclamó un ex soldado, echándose el lanzagranadas al hombro.

Anne sonrió y se fueron en busca de Musket.

* * *

-¡Al lago! ¡Todos al lago!

Cuando Harry escuchó aquellas instrucciones, aumentadas de volumen gracias a un Sonorus, se giró con incredulidad hacia el muro que delimitaba los terrenos del castillo. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo allí McDougal? Tendría que estar con ellos en el campamento, luchando. ¿Por qué había vuelto a Hogwarts y estaba dándoles órdenes?

-¡No le hagáis caso! ¡Maldita sea, McDougal, cierra la puta boca! ¡No vayáis al lago!

El caos de la batalla era absoluto. Había cadáveres por todas partes y Harry estaba seguro de que había matado al menos a dos docenas de Parásitos. Había perdido de vista a sus hijos, a Draco, a Ron y Hermione e ignoraba si seguían vivos. Pero lo que sí sabía era que sólo una parte de los Parásitos se había congregado en el lago y todo su instinto le estaba gritando que estaban sirviendo de cebo.

Algunos llegaron a oírlo y le hicieron caso; otros ya estaban allí. Harry miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, tratando de localizar el peligro. Considerando la extensión de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no sabía si tendría suerte. Pero entonces descubrió un grupo de soldados situándose a unos doscientos metros de la gente del lago, unos soldados armados con lanzagranadas.

-¡No!

Harry descendió velozmente hacia ellos mientras comenzaba a lanzar Expulsos. Dos de ellos dieron en el blanco; uno en un Parásito, el otro en uno de los lanzagranadas. El arma estalló y afectó a los Parásitos que tenía más cerca, pero Harry no consiguió evitar todos los disparos y oyó, más que vio, el silbido de los proyectiles dirigiéndose hacia los que estaban atacando a los Parásitos del lago.

Después, la explosión.

Durante unos segundos sólo escuchó un fuerte pitido. Había humo, gente gritando, cadáveres despedazados. Por puro instinto, Harry atacó de nuevo a los Parásitos con los lanzagranadas y logró matar a dos, pero aún hubo otra explosión más. Los Parásitos que quedaban cerca comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos y Harry, sordo por la explosión y medio cegado por el humo, los esquivó como pudo. Mientras, docenas y docenas de Parásitos corrían hacia el lago. Los defensores de Hogwarts que había allí, diezmados por el ataque de los lanzagranadas, estaban a punto de quedar rodeados.

Harry quería ir a ayudarlos, pero entonces un Diffindo le pasó tan cerca que le abrió un corte en la mejilla. Furioso más allá de las palabras, Harry buscó a su agresor y algo se agitó en su interior al reconocer a Anne Bouchard. La perra que le había hecho la Cruciatus a Albus.

Iba a asegurarse ahí y ahora de que no volvía a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más.

Bouchard no salió huyendo cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella, eso había que admitirlo. Atacó con rayos anaranjados que dejaban olor a podredumbre cuando pasaban junto a Harry. Pero él los esquivó, como había esquivado ya un centenar de hechizos aquella mañana, y contraatacó haciendo explotar el suelo bajo los pies de ella. Bouchard, que se esperaba un ataque directo contra ella, no lo vio venir y cayó al suelo con un grito. Harry le lanzó un Desmaius, pues la que quería viva, pero Bouchard consiguió levantar un Protego a tiempo e intentó ponerse atropelladamente en pie. No, no, pensó Harry, mientras otro Desmaius salía disparado de su varita, y luego otro y otro. Bouchard estaba aguantando el chaparrón, aunque aún no había conseguido levantarse.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_ –exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry no tenía manera de saber en qué dirección llegaba la maldición, pero nada más escuchar las dos primeras sílabas actuó por instinto y viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Dos segundos después seguía vivo y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con un giro encaró a su oponente, un muchacho joven, de pelo corto y piel oscura, quizás árabe o indio. Harry le lanzó un Confundus no verbal. El chico levantó un Protego, pero no con la suficiente velocidad. El hechizo le dio de pleno y al momento bajó la varita y miró a su alrededor con expresión perpleja, como preguntándose qué hacía allí.

Bouchard había aprovechado la distracción para ponerse en pie y ya estaba lanzando su siguiente hechizo. Harry lo esquivó y contraatacó también. Bouchard era buena, pero él era mejor y tenía la ventaja de luchar desde el aire.

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Nunca!

Sin problemas, derrotarla sería aún más satisfactorio. Un destello plateado le recordó que Scorpius ya la había dejado manca en la batalla de la playa. Harry trató de rebanarle la otra mano con un Diffindo, pero ella lo bloqueó. Jadeaba, se la veía cansada. Los magos podían ganar en habilidad con los años, pero no ganaban en resistencia física y ella era unos veinte años mayor que él. Harry la atacaba con furia, sin tregua. Bouchard, que al principio había sido capaz de intercalar algún Avada Kedavra entre sus Protegos, ya era sólo capaz de protegerse. Su expresión era cada vez más desesperada y acorralada y Harry no sentía ni un gramo de compasión por ella, sólo la acuciante, la imperiosa necesidad de verla cargada de cadenas.

El chico al que le había lanzado el Confundus regresó, atacando con la Maldición Mortal. Harry no le perdonó la vida una segunda vez y su Diffindo lo abrió en canal. Bouchard aprovechó para ponerse a la ofensiva. O para intentarlo, al menos. Harry esquivó su Avada Kedavra y la hostigó de nuevo con Desmaius.

Y entonces, en el momento en el que uno de esos Desmaius se estrellaba contra el pecho de Bouchard, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

_-¡Excoriate!_

La maldición pasó a un metro de su cintura y se estrelló en Bouchard. Esta abrió los ojos como si nunca hubiera quedado inconsciente y lanzó un chillido desgarrador, inhumano mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas sus pies. Harry se giró hacia atrás, buscando a la persona que estaba despellejando viva a Bouchard y vio a un hombre de pelo negro como el suyo y una perilla bien cuidada.

-¡Esto por Angela! –gritó, por encima de los aullidos de Bouchard-. ¡Por Angela!

Bouchard seguía chillando como si le estuvieran haciendo la Cruciatus. Se había subido la túnica, dejando sus piernas al aire, y Harry distinguió las largas tiras de piel que iban separándose de la carne.

-¡Páralo! –le ordenó al hombre, sabiendo que sus Finites no harían efecto. Sólo el que había lanzado esa maldición podía detenerla-. ¡La necesitamos viva para interrogarla!

Pero el hombre meneó la cabeza, los ojos idos como los de un animal en un incendio.

-Mi hija murió por su culpa –dijo con voz rota-. Ahora ella va a morir también.

Los gritos de Bouchard se cortaron en seco, pero su cuerpo aún se estremecía con convulsiones y sus ropas seguían rezumando sangre.

-¡Papá!

Harry se olvidó de ella al instante y se giró hacia Albus, que corría hacia él, sudoroso, con la ropa algo desgarrada y un feo corte en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?

Su hijo asintió y miró a Bouchard con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asco.

-¿Está muerta?

La mujer ya no se movía y el efecto del hechizo ya había llegado a su cuello.

-Si no lo está ya, no creo que tarde.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó un rayo rojo yendo hacia ellos y levantó rápidamente un Protego Horribilis. Las chispas de la maldición al chocar contra el escudo olían a fosa séptica, tanto que Harry sintió arcadas, pero el Protego resistió y tanto él como Albus contraatacaron. El Parásito murió; otros dos corrían a ocupar su lugar. Harry sujetó a Albus del brazo.

-¡Sube!

Albus fue rápido y se montó en la escoba, agarrándolo con fuerza. Harry se elevó rápidamente mientras su hijo cubría la retirada con una lluvia de Diffindos. Sólo seguía su instinto; quería llevarse a Albus lo más lejos posible. Pero el espectáculo que contempló cuando ascendió lo suficiente le dejó con la garganta seca. En el lago, los suyos estaban siendo masacrados y otra porción numerosa de Parásitos estaban atacando las puertas de Hogwarts. Parte del campamento estaba en llamas, pero no lo suficiente; había Parásitos que corrían de un lado a otro apagando fuegos. Y lo peor de todo, lo que le congeló la sangre, fue descubrir que al menos una docena de trolls estaban a punto de salir del Bosque Prohibido, a la altura del campamento, para unirse a la lucha.

Harry se llevó la varita a la garganta y se echó encima un Sonorus.

-¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA! ¡VOLVEMOS AL CASTILLO!

Las instrucciones eran simples; salir a una zona donde la Aparición fuera posible e ir al túnel. Al escucharlo, muchos trataron de hacer lo que les decía, aunque no era tan fácil si estaban envueltos en una pelea contra los Parásitos. Harry voló hacia el lago sin dejar de ordenarles que huyeran y entre él y Albus consiguieron deshacerse de unos cuantos Parásitos que luchaban contra gente de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era Ron, y a Harry le alivió saber que seguía vivo. También vio a Scorpius, que luchaba cerca de allí, todavía en su escoba. Harry fue rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Scorpius! –exclamó Albus.

-Rápido, Albus, pásate a su escoba. ¡Vamos! –Su hijo obedeció mientras Scorpius pegaba la escoba a la suya para que pudiera ir de una a otra-. Marchaos de aquí ahora mismo. ¡Al castillo, vamos, vamos!

Albus comenzó a protestar, pero Harry no llegó a oírlo, porque Scorpius, bendito fuera su corazón Slytherin, ya había salido disparado como un rayo hacia el túnel. Dos segundos después desaparecieron como si se hubieran Aparecido en mitad del aire, aunque Harry sabía que se habían echado un hechizo desilusionador. Estaban a salvo, todo lo a salvo que se podía estar si Hogwarts no caía. Y eso aún estaba por ver.

Un Parásito subido a una escoba voló rápidamente hacia él lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Harry comenzó a batirse con él mientras seguía ordenando la retirada, mientras le gritaba a los que luchaban aún desde el aire que cubrieran a sus compañeros en tierra.

Necesitaban irse de allí. Ya.

* * *

James decidió que su padre tenía razón y en cuanto pudo librarse del Parásito que tenía encima, salió corriendo, tratando de salir del campamento para poder Aparecerse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y la adrenalina le corría por las venas y tenía la sensación de que sólo podía ver sangre, pero en el fondo de su mente estaba gritando por todo el horror que había presenciado. Había visto morir a Enoch Deverill, uno de sus profesores, y a una de sus compañeras, y había oído el grito de horror de Laura Jackson mientras se la llevaban envuelta en cuerdas. Había tratado de salvarla, pero dos Parásitos se habían puesto en su camino y aunque había conseguido deshacerse de ellos, no había sido a tiempo de liberar a la pobre Laura.

Mientras corría, James sorteaba cadáveres, miembros amputados. Era asqueroso. No era el único que estaba huyendo, otros corrían a su lado y algunos Parásitos les perseguían o salían a su encuentro, tratando de detenerlos. Entonces vio a una chica que luchaba desesperadamente contra dos Parásitos; otro más corría para unirse a la pelea. Estaban a punto de derrotarla, la chica parecía sin fuerzas. James acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, sin pensar, y su primer hechizo dio de lleno en uno de los Parásitos, partiéndolo limpiamente por la mitad.

-¡Vete! –le gritó a la chica, mientras ocupaba su lugar.

Uno de los Parásitos trató de seguirla, pero James se esforzó en mantenerlo ocupado a él y a su compañero. Era una locura. Aunque uno de ellos era mejor que el otro, sus fuerzas combinadas resultaban casi imparables. James bloqueó, atacó, utilizó todos los trucos que había aprendido en la academia de aurores. Trataba de avanzar hacia la zona en la que la aparición ya era posible, pero no se lo ponían nada fácil. El sudor se le metía en la cara, los brazos le pesaban, pero siguió luchando porque sabía que era su vida lo que estaba en juego. No, peor aún, porque si lo capturaban, lo usarían contra su padre, contra la gente de Hogwarts. No iba a consentir eso.

A su alrededor había más gente huyendo y luchando. En ocasiones, alguien lanzaba hechizos en su dirección, a veces dirigidas a sus oponentes; otras, a él. James, sudoroso, seguía su particular batalla. Sabía que sus oponentes también estaban cansados.

Entonces, uno de sus Diffindo por fin dio en el blanco y uno de ellos cayó al suelo, desparramando sobre el polvo y la sangre los sesos que habían quedado al descubierto. Sólo uno, pensó James, redoblando su determinación. Atacó de nuevo, una vez, y otra.

Resbaló.

Al perder el equilibrio, James dio un grito de rabia que se convirtió en un aullido al notar un dolor terrible en su brazo izquierdo. Su mano. Su mano ya no estaba allí. James se quedó mirando el muñón sangrante con horror y alzó la vista hacia el Parásito que, sonriendo triunfalmente, se dirigía hacia él. No, pensó. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano derecha y trató de alzarla y atacar, pero no pudo levantar el brazo, no tenía bastante fuerza.

El Parásito dijo algo mientras le apuntaba con la varita. James, con la cabeza cada vez más ligera, tuvo un pensamiento para Seren. De pronto, la cabeza del Parásito se separó limpiamente de su cuerpo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, James movió la cabeza para tratar de ver quién había lanzado ese hechizo.

Alguien corría hacia él, alguien que no llevaba el pañuelo de los combatientes de Hogwarts.

Después, el mundo desapareció.

* * *

Mientras trataba de contener las embestidas de los Parásitos que atacaban las puertas de Hogwarts, Blaise se preguntó qué iba a pasar. Potter había ordenado la retirada, lo cual no era una buena señal, pero además no parecía que les estuviera resultando fácil huir hacia el castillo.

Piedras lanzadas desde las almenas y desde el campamento iban de un lado a otro. Por lo general, ambos bandos las desviaban con facilidad, pero de vez en cuando alguna estaba cayendo donde hacía daño.

Allí en la puerta las cosas también se estaban poniendo feas. De momento las defensas estaban aguantando, pero la puerta en sí era uno de los puntos más vulnerables de todo el perímetro del castillo. Lo único positivo era que si los Parásitos conseguían echarla abajo de algún modo, no podrían entrar en tromba, sino de cuatro en cuatro, de cinco en cinco como mucho. Aunque si llegaban a ese punto, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Todavía estaban relativamente a salvo y ya había habido algunas bajas, entre ellos algunos alumnos, como Charles Paltry. El pobre había sido de los primeros en caer, incapaz de usar un hechizo burbuja apropiadamente cuando los Parásitos les habían lanzado esos artefactos con gas venenosos. También habían usado flechas en llamas y granadas que sobrevolaban los muros. Los medimagos corrían de un lado a otro tratando a los heridos, llevándoselos a la enfermería. Por encima del estruendo resonaban las instrucciones precisas de McGonagall,

-¡Trolls! –gritó alguien.

-¡Unos trolls vienen hacia aquí!

Blaise intercambió una mirada preocupada con Arcadia y maldijo entre dientes. Aquello tampoco era buena señal. Algunos retrocedieron un poco, asustados. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies a causa de los rápidos y pesados pasos de esas estúpidas criaturas.

-¡Mantengan la posición! –exclamó McGonagall.

La gárgola de Potter acudió para ayudar contra los trolls y se estampó con tanta fuerza contra el cráneo de uno de ellos que la criatura falleció al momento y se desplomó con un ruido retumbante. Pero Krant sólo era uno, los trolls eran muchos y desde Hogwarts no podían atacar con magia a los Parásitos a causa de la misma barrera que les protegía de esa clase de ataques.

-Van a cargar contra la puerta –dijo Arcadia, preparando su varita.

Se oyeron chillidos y Blaise llegó a ver cómo alguien detenía una piedra enorme en el aire, sólo a un metro de un grupo de alumnos y adultos que se alejaron rápidamente. Pero ya los trolls llamaban de nuevo su atención: habían echado a correr contra la puerta como si fueran una estampida de elefantes.

-¿Qué coño…?

Krant se deshizo de uno, alguien desde fuera consiguió librarse de otro y dos trolls más murieron al entrar en contacto con las protecciones. Uno más gritó y se convulsionó como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica. Pero esas embestidas tremendas contra las barreras las habían debilitado y un quinto troll se estampó violentamente contra la puerta, que salió disparada hacia adelante.

Y los Parásitos entraron en Hogwarts.


	16. Retirada

NdA: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 16 **Retirada**

En el momento en el que había visto a los trolls preparándose para cargar contra la puerta, Narcissa había comprendido que estaban a punto de perder esa batalla. Esa guerra. Todo su ser se rebeló ante aquella perspectiva. No había desafiado al señor tenebroso más peligroso y volátil de los últimos diez siglos para acabar en mano de unas sanguijuelas. Media docena de planes cruzaron por su cabeza en una fracción de segundo y uno de ellos destacó por encima de los demás.

-¿Eres virgen? –le preguntó a Cassandra.

La niña, que había estado observando los acontecimientos con mal disimulado terror, se giró hacia ella con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?

-Que si eres virgen –repitió Narcissa, impaciente.

_-¡Abuela!_

Narcissa la agarró del brazo y le dio una sacudida.

-¡Contéstame!

Cassandra dudó un segundo y contestó de mala gana.

-Bueno, sí…

-¿Lo juras? –preguntó, escrutando su rostro en busca de atisbos de mentira.

-¡Sí! Por Merlín, ¿eso es importante ahora?

Pero Narcissa no escuchó sus quejas. Había cruzado una mirada con Andromeda y sabía que su hermana había comprendido lo que quería hacer.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó, todavía sujetando a su nieta del brazo.

Aquella mañana, tanto ella como Andromeda llevaban pantalones; Narcissa lo agradeció mientras subía a toda prisa por las escaleras de piedra, acompañada de su hermana y de su nieta. Su cerebro iba aún a más velocidad que sus piernas, analizando el ritual que pensaba llevar a cabo. Iban a tener que realizarlo sin práctica alguna, pero el vínculo de sangre entre las tres compensaría su inexperiencia y le daría la solidez que necesitaba, estaba segura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –exclamó Cassandra.

-Un ritual. –Narcissa abrió la puerta y salió a una especie de mirador de piedra. Desde allí pudo ver que los Parásitos ya habían entrado en Hogwarts, acompañados de los dos trolls supervivientes. La batalla era terrible y en esos pocos segundos el suelo se había sembrado de cuerpos. Narcissa se giró hacia Andromeda-. Tú serás la madre.

-Narcissa…

Ella le apretó la mano.

-Tú serás la madre –repitió-. No importa que Dora ya no esté aquí, siempre serás su madre. Además, yo soy mejor arpía que tú y lo sabes.

Andromeda tragó saliva y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Narcissa miró a su nieta.

-Y tú la doncella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero la magia ancestral…

-Esto no es magia ancestral. Es femenina también, pero no es ancestral. Rápido, colócate a mi derecha. A mi señal, di "invoco el poder de la doncella". Cuando yo termine de hablar, apúntame con la varita y di "Protego Hogwarts", ¿entendido?

-Sí.

Narcissa miró hacia delante, a la batalla. Las gárgolas del colegio, animadas ya por McGonagall, estaban ayudando a contener la oleada de Parásitos que se desbordaba por la puerta, pero no durarían eternamente. No podían perder más tiempo.

-Ahora, Cassandra.

La niña no le falló.

-Invoco el poder de la doncella.

-Invoco el poder de la madre –dijo Andromeda.

-Invoco el poder de la arpía.

Narcissa sintió la magia zumbando de pronto en sus oídos y se preparó para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-¡Protego Hogwarts! –exclamaron a la vez Cassandra y Andromeda.

Fue casi un golpe físico que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, una avalancha de magia que estuvo a punto de sobrepasarla, pero se había preparado para ello y se concentró en enfocarla hacia su varita, en desear con todas sus fuerzas que el castillo estuviera a salvo. Su varita pareció estallar en un chorro de chispas anaranjadas que salió disparado hacia el hueco que había dejado la puerta del colegio al ser arrancada de sus goznes. Narcissa tuvo la sensación de que se elevaba unos centímetros en el aire gracias a la intensidad de la magia. Pocas veces había tenido la posibilidad de experimentar un poder tan grande, tan brutal. Zumbaba entre sus venas, crepitaba a su alrededor.

El chorro anaranjado se estrelló contra el hueco de la puerta como si lo hubiera detenido una barrera invisible y cuando la luz se disipó, Narcissa llegó a ver que la entrada volvía a estar intacta y había dejado fuera al grueso del grupo de los Parásitos. Pero aún se sentía cargada de magia y se arriesgó a dar un último golpe antes de que la debilidad conquistara su cuerpo. Alzó la varita e invocó un Diffindo, tan potente gracias al ritual que habría podido partir en dos un diamante. La carne de troll no era tan dura. Antes de caer al suelo, medio desmayada, Narcissa pudo ver a uno de esos dos monstruos desplomándose, decapitado.

* * *

Blaise se apartó para que la cabeza del troll no le cayera encima y miró hacia el castillo. ¿Quién habría sido? Fuera quien fuera, lo de la puerta había salvado el castillo. Todavía quedaban medio centenar de Parásitos y un troll gigantesco de los que ocuparse, pero ellos eran muchos más y además, los Parásitos habían entrado en pánico al quedar encerrados en el castillo con dos mil magos ansiosos de verlos muertos.

Primero, el troll. Blaise lo atacó con dos Diffindos y lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que una gárgola de Hogwarts se estampara violentamente contra su cráneo. Blaise escuchó el crujido de los huesos al romperse y supo que lo habían matado antes de que el troll se desplomara.

Ya sólo quedaban Parásitos. No más de veinte.

Un lobo enorme pasó por su lado como una exclamación. Blaise se giró con un sobresalto y vio al animal clavando los colmillos en un Parásito que había ido a atacarlo por la espalda. Lupin se había transformado. El lobo sacudió a su presa por la garganta y la soltó para ir disparado a por otro Parásito. Blaise miró al tipo que había estado a punto de matarlo; sus ojos azules y muertos apuntaban al cielo gris.

Los Parásitos que habían quedado atrapados dentro de Hogwarts estaban siendo aniquilados. Uno cayó cerca de él, rígido bajo los efectos del Petríficus Totalis, y a continuación seis o siete alumnos de Hogwarts se abalanzaron hacia él como hombres-lobo hambrientos. De vez en cuando alguien gritaba que debían tomar prisioneros, pero nadie parecía estar haciendo mucho caso a esa orden en particular. Una mujer soltó su varita y se acuclilló, sollozando y pidiendo clemencia; tuvo mala suerte, porque fue Pansy la primera en llegar junto a ella y su respuesta fue un maleficio que envolvió a la otra mujer en una nube negra. Cuando la nube se disipó, la Parásito parecía ser incapaz de respirar; lo último que Blaise vio de ella fue cómo se arañaba desesperadamente la cara en busca de aire.

-¡Vamos, ya los tenemos! –gritó alguien.

Algunos Parásitos se habían acercado hacia la puerta, tratando inútilmente de huir por ahí, y Blaise, que había ido tras ellos, vio que las pesadas hojas de metal, al aparecer de nuevo, habían actuado como guillotina con algunos atacantes. Aunque no sentía ni la más mínima pena por ellos, la visión de sus cadáveres partidos limpiamente de arriba abajo de modo, con todos sus órganos expuestos, resultaba repugnante. El hedor de las tripas expuestas de los cadáveres era absolutamente insoportable.

-¡Socorro! –gritó un Parásito, llamando a los que estaban al otro lado-. ¡Ayudadnos!

Sus compinches lo intentaban, pero las defensas de Hogwarts seguían firmes y no iban a poder tirar la puerta una segunda vez, no sin los trolls. Uno a uno, todos los que habían quedado atrapados fueron cayendo. Los afortunados lo hacían por un Diffindo; los otros eran linchados hasta la muerte o sentían su tráquea desgarrada por los colmillos del lobo.

-¡Los tenemos! –exclamó Blackcrow, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo como si lo tuviera herido.

Blaise miró a su alrededor y comprendió que era cierto, habían conseguido matarlos prácticamente a todos. Sólo dos parecían haber sobrevivido, protegidos ahora por McGonagall y Zhou.

-¡Olvidaos de ellos! –exclamó la directora-. ¡Ya no pueden hacernos daño! ¡Lo que importa ahora es el lago! ¡Necesitan ayuda!

Eso estaba justo al otro lado; Blaise no tenía ni idea de cómo estaban las cosas por allí. En teoría había otro grupo protegiendo esa zona, pero por lo que parecía, había problemas Blaise intercambió una mirada con Arcadia, que no había llegado a alejarse mucho, y echaron a correr hacia allí junto con parte del grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? –exclamó Arcadia sin dejar de correr-. ¿No se supone que las barreras son infranqueables?

Lo eran, en teoría. Blaise no tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pasando allí. A medida que se iba acercando, empezó a escuchar las explosiones de los hechizos, los gritos de alarma. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en la zona en la que la muralla alcanzaba el lago. Los defensores de Hogwarts atacaban desde tierra y desde el aire, utilizando ballestas, rocas, objetos en llamas; todo lo que pudiera atravesar la barrera. Blaise comprendió que, más que proteger el colegio, estaban tratando de ayudar a algunos de los suyos, rodeados de Parásitos al otro lado de la muralla.

-¡Los están masacrando! –exclamó Hesper Scrigmeour-. ¡Vamos, continuad!

Blaise corrió a ayudar como pudiera. Mientras tanto, creyó ver a Scorpius entre los que estaban atacando desde el aire. El muchacho había formado parte de los grupos que habían atacado el campamento desde fuera, así que eso quería decir que habían empezado a regresar. Menudo desastre.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó a Martin Furmage cuando se lo encontró a su lado.

Furmage, miembro de la Junta Escolar de Hogwarts, estaba preparando pequeños calderos llenos de aceite hirviendo que volcaban contra los Parásitos que había al otro lado de la muralla.

-Los Parásitos se han acercado con una de sus máquinas y McDougal les ha dicho a los de fuera que se acercaran aquí. Pero era una trampa. Les han atacado con bombas o algo así y después han caído sobre los nuestros, rodeándolos.

Los Parásitos no sólo estaban atacando a los magos rodeados, también hostigaban a los de Hogwarts con flechas incendiarias, disparos, ocasionales gases venenosos. Blaise, protegido por el Murificatio y un encantamiento burbuja, había empezado a ayudar a Furmage con los calderos de aceite. Cerca de ellos, Arcadia había hecho aparecer su escoba, un bate de quidditch y un cajón lleno de quaffles; desde el aire lanzaba con fuerza y admirable puntería las pelotas de quidditch, que atravesaban sin problema las barreras al no estar bajo el efecto de magia alguna. Más grandes y lentas que las balas, no se veían influenciadas por el Murificatio que llevaban muchos Parásitos, así que cuando Arcadia las estrellaba contra sus cabezas o sus costillas, el daño era real.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaise se dio cuenta de que los Parásitos dejaban de luchar y comenzaban a alejarse de allí. Ya no quedaba nadie de Hogwarts al otro lado de esa parte de la muralla. Algunos habían muerto, otros habían sido capturados y los afortunados habían podido huir… si había afortunados, claro.

-¡Volved aquí, cabrones! –rugió Pansy.

Los Parásitos no le hicieron ningún caso y pronto no hubo nadie al otro lado. Mientras, medimagos y voluntarios estaban llevándose a los heridos y ocupándose del puñado de cadáveres. Blaise apretó los labios con pena cuando descubrió que uno de los muertos era Hector Kellerman, de la clase de Scorpius. Y no era el único alumno caído en aquella parte de Hogwarts , el prefecto de sexto de Hufflepuff, Gary Murray, también yacía sin vida en el suelo, el rostro contraído brutalmente por el veneno.

-Blaise –dijo Arcadia, acercándose a él aún con la escoba y el bate en la mano.

Él le dio un beso fuerte y breve; se oía mucho movimiento proveniente del campo de quidditch, del túnel, y quería saber lo que pasaba. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que aquella batalla aún no había terminado.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Elizabeth a los que llegaban-. ¿Cómo va todo?

Todavía llegaban heridos y nuevos donantes. Los no combatientes, que no eran muchos, se arremolinaban en las puertas de aquella sala, preguntando por sus seres queridos.

-Habíamos conseguido entrar en Hogwarts, pero han cerrado las entradas otra vez y han matado a medio centenar de los nuestros –dijo uno de sus hombres, entregando un prisionero inconsciente a uno de los guardias-. Ahora se están retirando al castillo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de aprobación, aunque sabía que aún podían pasar muchas cosas. Pero haber resistido ese ataque, haberlos obligado a volver a su escondite con el rabo entre las piernas, era un buen principio.

-¡Madam Grudge!

La llamaba una de las medibrujas del proyecto, que estaba hablando con uno de los heridos. Elizabeth se acercó para ver qué pasaba, procurando no mirar el muñón del paciente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La medibruja tragó saliva, como si fuera a darle una mala noticia.

-Madam, lo siento mucho, pero Sordi dice que ha visto caer a madame Bouchard.

Elizabeth dio un respingo, negándose a creer.

-¿Qué? –Fijó su atención en el herido, un muggle reclutado en Italia-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Sordi cerró los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, pero tuvo el buen juicio de intentar contestar. Elizabeth no sabía qué le habría hecho si se hubiera atrevido a morirse sin contestar.

-Estaba luchando con Harry Potter… Entonces un hombre la atacó con una maldición… Creo que la despellejó viva.

Elizabeth se llevó la mano al pecho, aturdida. No podía ser… Anne…

-¡Vosotros! –exclamó, dirigiéndose a dos hombres de su guardia personal-. ¡Id a Hogwarts, buscad a madame Bouchard y traedla aquí!

Ellos obedecieron al instante. Elizabeth se retorció las manos y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Medea. Pero Medea todavía estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Y si le pasaba algo también? De pronto comprendió lo sola que se quedaría. Aunque el germen del plan había sido suyo y de su marido, Medea había formado parte de todo prácticamente desde el principio y Anne había llegado poco después. Tras la muerte de Roderick, las tres se habían conjurado para salir adelante y conseguir su sueño. Y ese sueño ya no parecía tan dulce y satisfactorio sin una de ellas. No, ese no era un precio que quisiera pagar.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos cuando sus dos guardias regresaron. Y traían con ellos el cadáver horriblemente mutilado de Anne. Elizabeth apartó la vista, incapaz de ver a su amiga así. Oh, Anne, Anne… Pero reprimió con rabia las lágrimas desoladas que se agolparon en sus ojos. No, no iba a llorar. Iba a arrasar ese castillo. Haría que lamentaran haber asesinado a Anne.

-Volved al castillo –les dijo a sus dos guardias-. ¡Buscad a Harry Potter! ¡Destruidlos a todos!

Ellos se marcharon al instante. Elizabeth se había quedado sólo con un guardia, algo que normalmente habría considerado demasiado arriesgado. Había traidores allí mismo, unos demasiado cobardes para luchar y hacer lo que debía hacerse; otros, avariciosos que aún tenían la mente puesta en el sucio dinero Malfoy. Pero había un puñado de hombres de Musket allí también, los suficientes para mantener el orden. Y en ese momento lo más importante no era protegerse. Era la venganza.

* * *

-¡Vamos, nos vamos, nos vamos!

El rugido de Harry hizo que Draco sintiera un alivio indescriptible. Por fin. Por fin. Habían estado cubriendo la retirada de los demás, pero llegaban más Parásitos, hasta ahora enzarzados en combate a lo largo de todo el perímetro, y Draco sabía que ni su buena suerte ni la de Harry durarían eternamente.

Pero Harry había dado la orden. Draco, que llevaba a sus espaldas a Cho, salió disparado con la escoba para alejarse del maldito campamento.

-¡Échate un hechizo de invisibilidad! –le gritó a ella.

Cho había perdido parte del pie izquierdo y poco después la habían derribado de su escoba, pero había conseguido controlar la hemorragia del mismo modo que él y aún estaba en condiciones de usar su varita.

-¡Hecho!

Draco se ocultó del mismo modo. Gracias al Fidelius los Parásitos no podían llegar exactamente al túnel, pero si los seguían, podrían acercarse demasiado y él no había olvidado los augurios de Cassandra. No podían permitirse perder esa conexión con el exterior.

Aunque volaba lo más rápido que podía, temía las noticias que podían aguardarle cuando regresara al castillo. Había habido muchísimas bajas. Harry y él seguían vivos y los chicos habían vuelto a Hogwarts –los había visto luchando desde allí-, pero ¿y los demás? Su madre, Cassandra, Ted, Daphne, Blaise, Morrigan, Greg… ¿Estarían bien?

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la entrada del túnel. No eran los únicos. Los supervivientes se aglomeraban para entrar y correr hacia Hogwarts. En cuanto llegaban a la zona protegida por el Fidelius se quitaban el hechizo de invisibilidad para no andar chocando unos con otros y Draco y los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras se preparaban para entrar en cuanto pudieran. Draco vio al padre de Theo entre el gentío, cubierto de sangre que probablemente no era suya. También distinguió a Luna, a Bill Weasley, a Finnigan.

-¡Los Parásitos! –exclamó alguien, provocando el pánico.

Draco se giró para descubrir, horrorizado, que era cierto. Estaban allí, llegando en oleadas. Alguien debía tener encima sin saberlo un hechizo rastreador.

Los Parásitos no podían verlos, pero como había temido, eso no les impedía atacar. Una lluvia de Avada Kedavras lanzados a ciegas cayó sobre ellos, alcanzando a algunos, entre ellos Olivia Peasegood, la directora de la Academia de Aurores.

-¡Cubrid a los que van a pie! –ordenó Harry-. ¡Atacad a discreción!

Harry llevaba tras él a Longbottom, pero maniobró la escoba como si estuviera solo, ascendiendo y atacando desde allí. Draco, maldiciendo a los Parásitos, le dijo a Cho que se agarrara fuerte e hizo lo mismo. Seguían llegando Parásitos, que estaban rodeando la zona hasta donde les permitía el Fidelius y ya les hostigaban desde todos los lados. Y Draco sabía –lo sabía- que Harry no entraría en ese maldito túnel hasta que todos los demás estuvieran a salvo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –dijo Williamson, metiendo a la gente en el túnel.

Los Parásitos eran cada vez más, pero atacaban a ciegas; ellos, sin embargo, podían verlos perfectamente. Draco les golpeaba con el Trinarius Fulmen, tratando de incapacitar a la mayor cantidad posible de Parásitos. Harry había arrancado un árbol de raíz y lo estaba estampando contra los atacantes, partiendo cabezas y huesos de todo tipo. A sus espaldas, Cho conjuró una negrísima nube de tormenta sobre parte del círculo de Parásitos y los rayos empezaron a caer sobre ellos como si se hubieran convertido en el objetivo del mismo Júpiter. La mayoría de esos desgraciados habían sido muggles hasta hacía muy poco y no sabían qué hacer con todo ese despliegue de hechizos menos habituales que el Diffindo o el Expelliarmus. La defensa del túnel abría huecos en las líneas de los Parásitos, pero llegaban más a sustituirlos y de vez en cuando, sus Avada Kedavras daban en el blanco.

-¡Oh, Merlín, es Amos Diggory! –oyó exclamar a Cho.

Draco esquivó velozmente el Avada Kedavra que iba hacia él y contraatacó con un maleficio que le había enseñado su padre. Un rayo naranja salió disparado de su varita e impactó en un Parásito, atravesando su Protego sin problemas. Al momento aquel tipo empezó a chillar. Draco no sabía con exactitud qué le estaba pasando, ya que estaba reviviendo su peor miedo, fuera cual fuera. Otro Parásito trató de ayudarlo y justo antes de atacarlo también, Draco comprobó que sí, era Amos Diggory. ¿Por qué le habría importado tanto a Cho? Un segundo después, recordó a Cedric.

Diggory no era tan inexperto como el Parásito que estaba enloqueciendo a su lado y esquivó el ataque de Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con esa basura? –preguntó el padre de Cedric, aumentando el volumen de su voz con un hechizo-. ¡La gente como él mató a mi hijo!

Draco comprendió que le estaba hablando a Cho, pero no se quedó a continuar la charla; no tenía nada que decirle a ningún Parásito, fuera quien fuera, y no quería tampoco que Diggory le metiera a Cho ideas raras en la cabeza, no cuando la tenía a sus espaldas. Se llevaban bien y normalmente se habría fiado de ella, pero en esas circunstancias no quería forzar su suerte.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Draco –fue todo lo que dijo Cho, con nerviosismo.

Él había estado todo el rato echando ojeadas fugaces hacia el túnel y le alegró ver que los últimos compañeros a pie ya estaban entrando en su interior.

-¡Vámonos! –exclamó Harry, descendiendo.

Draco le siguió sin dudarlo. El túnel medía dos metros de altura como mucho y no habrían podido cruzarlo volando porque estaba lleno de gente, así que descendieron casi hasta el suelo. Un elfo apareció en ese momento junto a ellos y empezó a lanzar contundentes bolas de energía contra los Parásitos para cubrir la retirada. Antes de meterse en el túnel Draco llegó a ver cómo Diggory salía despedido hacia atrás cuando una de esas bolas impactó contra su pecho.

-He visto a Medea Key –dijo Harry con voz tensa, a su lado.

Draco le agarró el brazo, por si acaso.

-No importa, tenemos que volver al castillo.

Los que no iban en escoba trataban de correr lo más rápido que les permitían sus fuerzas; todos querían alejarse de los hechizos que, cuando la suerte sonreía a los Parásitos, entraban por el túnel. Pero antes de ponerse en camino, Harry se giró una última vez hacia la entrada e hizo aparecer una pared de ladrillo para cerrarla completamente. No aguantaría mucho, pero contendría los Avada Kedavras de los Parásitos durante unos valiosos minutos.

-¡Vamos, Harry! –exclamó Williamson, que también se había quedado retrasado para echar una mano.

Esta vez, Harry sí enfiló la escoba en dirección a Hogwarts. Draco, a su lado, escuchó un par de hechizos estrellándose contra el recién creado muro y siseó con frustración por no poder ir más rápido. Por fin llegaron al primer recodo del túnel y Draco se permitió sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Ahora, incluso aunque los Parásitos consiguieran derrumbar la pared de ladrillos, serían incapaces de alcanzarlos ya con hechizos. La magia era muy poderosa, pero no era capaz de doblar esquinas.

Algo menos de ocho kilómetros les separaban aún de la seguridad de Hogwarts. Apenas unos minutos en escoba, pero al ritmo que llevaban tardarían una hora larga en llegar y en una hora podían pasar muchas cosas.

En el túnel había muchos heridos y el propio Draco sentía un dolor agónico en el tajo que le habían hecho los Parásitos. Por suerte, la magia resultaba útil a la hora de cargar con ellos e impedir que se quedaran atrás. Con cuidado, Draco se levantó el suéter y observó su herida; el vendaje que se había puesto se había empapado de sangre.

-¡Estás herido! –dijo Harry, consternado.

-Todos lo estamos –replicó Draco, que no pensaba quedar como un blando delante de Longbottom. Harry le lanzó un Episkeyo-. No te molestes, ha sido un Diffindo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Un corte en la pierna, un par de huesos rotos, pero estoy bien. Nev, ¿cómo vas?

-Aguantando –dijo éste, bastante pálido.

-¿Cho?

-Estoy bien –contestó con voz temblorosa. Se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura, así que Draco supuso que ese temblor se debía al shock, más que la debilidad.

De pronto, escucharon una explosión que parecía provenir de encima de sus cabezas y Draco tuvo la sensación de que le caía gravilla encima. El miedo a ser sepultado estuvo a punto de hacerle salir disparado con la escoba y atropellar a cuantos fuera necesario, pero consiguió contenerse. Luego oyó otra explosión, más lejana e intercambió una mirada con Harry. Los Parásitos debían de estar lanzando Bombardas al azar por toda la zona. Al menos tuvo la virtud de hacer correr a la gente aún más rápido.

Las explosiones empezaron a sucederse casi sin pausa, a veces más cerca, a veces más lejos. Draco se estaba poniendo histérico y no hacía más que mirar hacia delante, tratando de ver el final del túnel aun sabiendo que aún tardarían en acercarse tanto. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que un mago corpulento que caminaba con la cabeza gacha para no chocar contra el techo desaparecía sin más. Draco dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de alertar a Harry; sin embargo, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no se producía ninguna alarma entre los que habían estado al lado de aquel mago. Poco después, no muy lejos, ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? Es como si alguien se estuviera llevando a la gente del túnel, pero deben ser de los nuestros porque…

-Son los elfos –le interrumpió Williamson, que caminaba justo delante de ellos-. En cuanto la gente se ha empezado a amontonar en el túnel he pedido ayuda a Hogwarts con un Patronus.

-Bien hecho –dijo Harry, con aprobación.

Draco asintió. Los magos no podían aparecerse en Hogwarts, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los elfos, pero bastaba con que los llevaran justo hasta el límite de esa barrera; cruzando a pie al otro lado ya estarían bajo los terrenos de Hogwarts, a metros escasos de la salida.

-Deberías irte con uno de ellos, jefe –dijo entonces el auror-. Es importante que te pongas ya a salvo, la gente te necesita.

Draco abrió la boca para mostrarse de acuerdo e incluirse en el trato, pero Harry se le adelantó.

-No pienso dejar a la gente atrás.

Como conocía ese tono, Draco ni siquiera intentó discutir, pero se sentía cada vez más asustado. Las explosiones le recordaban constantemente que el túnel podía colapsarse en cualquier momento y allí no había enemigos que pudieran transformar el miedo en rabia, en odio. Intentó calmarse pensando en hechizos que podían ayudarle a salir vivo de allí si el túnel se venía abajo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría ninguno.

Muy poco después, los elfos empezaron a llevar también escobas a la gente en el túnel que estaba en condiciones de usarlas. Draco constató con alivio que cada vez tenía menos personas delante. Si Harry no hubiera insistido en cerrar la marcha, los dos podrían haber estado ya a salvo en el castillo. Al menos ya podían ir un poco más rápido.

-¿No van a cansarse nunca? –gruñó Cho, tras una explosión particularmente fuerte.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –gritó alguien por delante.

Unos segundos después, tras otra explosión, unas rocas se derrumbaron a lo lejos. Draco soltó un grito de pánico que se mezcló con el del resto de la gente. Otros pidieron silencio a toda prisa. Con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente, aguzó el oído, tratando de averiguar, entre explosión y explosión, si el derrumbamiento había parado o seguía adelante.

Iban a morir, aplastados como insectos.

-Draco. –Oyó la voz de Harry a la vez que notaba su mano apretándole el hombro y se giró hacia él, incapaz de disimular su terror-. El túnel está aguantando. Ya estamos cerca.

Harry estaba asustado también, pero por encima de su miedo Draco pudo leer su absoluta determinación a salir vivo de aquel túnel. Draco jamás le había visto fallar cuando su cara tenía esa mirada; tenía que creer, una vez más, que volvería a salir victorioso.

A pesar del nerviosismo de la gente, los elfos seguían ayudando con la evacuación. Estaban dándole prioridad a los heridos, así que terminaron llevándose a Neville y a Cho. A Draco le dolía la herida, pero no quería irse y dejar atrás a Harry. Estaba convencido de que si no se quedaba para vigilarlo, Harry haría algo heroico y estúpido y se haría matar. Así que se quedó, y aguantó el miedo y el dolor, apretando los dientes y rogando para que el túnel resistiera al menos hasta que todos hubieran salido de ahí.

-¡Harry!

Era Ron, moviendo la mano.

-¡Vete, nosotros llegaremos pronto! –exclamó Harry, comprendiendo antes que Draco que un elfo estaba a punto de llevarse a Ron.

Con una última mirada, Ron desapareció. Draco le envidió. Ahora ya quedaban sólo unas treinta personas allí dentro. Menos ellos, todos iban a pie, porque los que tenían escoba se habían adelantado. Ahora Draco llevaba de pasajera a una chica de la BIM mientras que Williamson viajaba con Harry. Los que caminaban trataban de ir rápido, pero estaban empezando a acusar el cansancio de la pelea y la huida y aún quedaban lo menos cinco o seis kilómetros de túnel.

Más escobas; seis personas más salieron disparadas hacia la salida. Cuatro más desaparecieron con los elfos. En menos de un minuto ya no quedaría nadie allí y Harry ya se sentiría libre para marcharse. De pronto, a sus espaldas, una de las explosiones hizo caer parte del techo.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Vamos, moved el culo! ¡Vamos!

-¡Aguantad! –gritó Harry-. ¡Mantened la calma y seguid caminando!

Una piedra del tamaño de una manzana cayó sobre un mago que caminaba unos metros por delante de Draco. El mago cayó al suelo de bruces y empezó a sangrar por la cabeza. Una bruja le ayudó a ponerse en pie a toda prisa, casi sin detenerse ella misma, y en cuanto apareció uno de los elfos se lo llevaron al castillo. Los demás seguían caminado, apresurando el paso. Otros dos se fueron con más elfos; cuatro salieron volando en escoba. Las piedras seguían cayendo. Draco notó que un mago joven miraba su escoba con ojos avaricioso y se aferró aún más al mango con la mano izquierda mientras preparaba la varita con la otra y le dedicaba su expresión amenazadora. Se sentía capaz de matarlo. Pero el chico apartó la vista y se concentró en esquivar las piedras. Unos segundos más tarde, le llegó el turno de irse con un elfo.

De nuevo, oyeron a sus espaldas el ruido retumbante de piedras cayendo y esta vez era como si se hubiera caído toda una sección del túnel. Quedaban cinco personas. Draco estaba sudando tanto que la camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo. Todo temblaba; el suelo, el techo, él mismo. Dos personas.

A sus espaldas el túnel comenzó a venirse abajo.


	17. Sin túnel, sin James

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar. Un saludo tb a la madre de LumiHarp, que este jueves es su cumpleaños. Felicidades!

Capítulo 17 **Sin túnel, sin James.**

Todo sucedió a la vez, el túnel viniéndose abajo, los elfos llevándose a los últimos magos a pie.

-¡Draco, vámonos!

Harry sabía que Draco llevaba esperando ese momento desde que habían entrado en el túnel y le alivió ver que el miedo no le hacía reaccionar con lentitud. Draco salió disparado en su escoba, llevándose consigo a la agente de la BIM y Harry lo siguió con Williamson, esquivando las rocas que caían sobre ellos. El túnel debía de haberse colapsado un par de kilómetros por detrás de ellos y había iniciado una reacción en cadena que se precipitaba sobre ellos como una avalancha. Pero ellos iban ahora a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora. Harry sabía que lo conseguirían, debían conseguirlo.

Nunca se había sentido más en su elemento que volando sobre una escoba. Esquivaba las piedras que parecían ir a caer sobre él como siempre había esquivado las bludgers. De pronto vio a lo lejos a dos magos que no se atrevían a volar tan rápido como ellos.

-¡Apartaos! –exclamó Draco.

Los otros dejaron paso justo a tiempo.

-¡Daros prisa! –gritó Harry, al cruzar junto a ellos-. ¡Rápido!

Ellos trataron de seguirles, pero estaba claro que no eran tan hábiles sobre una escoba como Draco y él. No iban a conseguirlo. Harry reprimió el impulso de retrasarse para ayudarlos porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos y los perdió de vista en unos pocos segundos.

El túnel llegó a su última curva antes de Hogwarts. Quedaban dos kilómetros. Harry vio a lo lejos a otras dos figuras, también volando en escoba hacia la salida. A sus espaldas, el derrumbamiento continuaba su avance implacable. A un par de metros por delante de él, Draco esquivaba piedras con habilidad de jugador de quidditch y Harry les agradeció a los dioses que hubiera seguido jugando todos estos años por diversión.

-¡Estamos subiendo! –exclamó Draco.

Un kilómetro entonces. Había un puntito de luz a lo lejos; ya podían ver la salida. Harry giró la cabeza un segundo y comprobó, asustado, que también podía el techo colapsándose a sus espaldas. No había rastro de los dos magos que habían adelantado; Harry comprendió que no habían sido más rápidos que el derrumbamiento.

-¡Harry, cuidado! –le avisó Williamson, agarrándose con más fuerza a su cintura.

Harry esquivó un pedrusco por poco.

-¡Harry! –gritó Draco, sin llegar a girarse.

-¡Sigo aquí, no te pares!

La salida era ya algo más que un punto distante. Harry relegó al fondo de su mente su pesar por los muertos, por todos los muertos de aquel día. Lo primero era salir de allí. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban bien. Tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con Draco. Los magos que iban delante de ellos alcanzaron la salida. Harry distinguió a varias figuras justo al final, alentándole con gritos, con gestos. A lo lejos, los Parásitos seguían lanzando Bombardas contra aquel túnel moribundo.

-¡Vamos! –chilló la BIM que iba en la escoba con Draco.

Ya no les perseguía una avalancha, era el túnel al completo el que se estaba colapsando ya sobre ellos. A Harry le golpeó una piedra en el hombro, pero consiguió continuar sin bajar un ápice la velocidad. La salida estaba ahí, sólo a unos metros.

Draco cruzó la salida como una exhalación. Harry le siguió dos segundos después, acompañado del ruido del túnel al quedar cegado por completo.

Se habían salvado.

* * *

-¡Papá!

Albus corrió hacia su padre con una mezcla de alivio y terror. Había sido una hora angustiosa, sabiendo que estaban atrapados en el túnel, que los Parásitos estaban tratando de hundirlos, de aplastarlos bajo toneladas de roca. Una hora llena de muertos. Charles, Charles había muerto. Peter le había contado que había sido prácticamente el primero en morir. Tía Audrey… Ahora sólo quedaban Lucy y Michael. Tío Bill y tía Angelina estaban con ellos. Albus no había podido alejarse del túnel, sabiendo que ni su padre ni James estaban aún en el castillo.

Y aquí estaba su padre, el último en escapar. Si había quedado alguien en el túnel, probablemente ya había muerto. Su padre había vuelto a burlar la muerte.

Pero ¿y James? ¿Dónde estaba James?

-Al… -Su padre lo abrazó torpemente y Albus le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Luego su padre buscó a Draco y le ayudaron a ponerse en pie y los dos se abrazaron también-. Oh, Draco… Gracias a Dios.

Albus intercambió una mirada con Scorpius y Seren, que habían estado con él esperando a los que regresaban. Scorpius había ido junto a Draco, y Seren, algo más apartada, sucia de sangre y polvo como todos, estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. Albus se acercó a ella y Scorpius lo siguió, muy serio.

-Oh, Merlín, Albus… -dijo ella, casi sin voz-. ¿Y James?

-No lo sé –contestó él, también con ganas de llorar.

Había más gente allí que quería alegrarse con ellos de que su padre y Draco hubieran podido escapar –tía Hermione, tío Ron, la tía de Scorpius, Zabini- y Albus esperó porque era justo que celebraran ese momento, porque todos habían esperado juntos a que todos salieran del túnel sanos y salvos. Pero la ausencia de James era demasiado grande, sólo hubo unos segundos de gracia; fue su propio padre el que lo notó.

-¿Dónde está James? –preguntó, mirando a todos lados con repentina, creciente preocupación.

Tío Ron carraspeó.

-No iba detrás de vosotros, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, hemos estado cerrando la marcha todo el tiempo. –Sus cejas oscuras se fruncieron aún más-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y James?

Hubo una pausa, nadie se animaba a pronunciar las palabras.

-No está en el castillo –dijo al final tía Hermione.

Fue horrible ver asomar esa desesperación en el rostro de su padre, reflejo de la que Albus estaba sintiendo.

-No, no, ¡no!

-No sabemos aún nada de él, Harry –dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Una chica nos ha contado que James fue a ayudarla durante la retirada y que lo dejó luchando contra un par de Parásitos, pero si le ha pasado algo, nadie nos lo ha podido confirmar todavía.

Albus no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar también. Sabía que las probabilidades de que su hermano siguiera vivo eran prácticamente nulas.

-No, no –repitió su padre, meneando la cabeza-. No, James está bien. Tiene que estar bien. Alguien debe de haber visto algo.

-¡Potter! -McDougal se acercaba a ellos dando zancadas, seguido por un par de tipos del Wizengamot-. ¡Se suponía que debíamos atacar hasta el final y por tu culpa…!

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el rugido de su padre, quien corrió hacia McDougal como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza. Tío Ron y el auror Williamson lo sujetaron a duras penas.

-¿Cómo te atreves, cobarde de mierda, inútil? –Su padre forcejeaba para soltarse, su rostro estaba rojo, contraído de furia. A Albus no le sorprendió que McDougal hubiera pegado un salto hacia atrás y ahora estuviera retrocediendo-. ¡Te has dejado engañar por ellos! ¡Lo del lago ha sido culpa tuya!

Draco también dio dos pasos hacia McDougal; tenía la varita apuntada hacia él. Medio cubierto de sangre y con la voz fría, parecía también más peligroso que nunca.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo o te juro que descubrirás lo que se siente cuando se te licuan las tripas.

McDougal ya había empezado la retirada y la amenaza de Draco sólo hizo que él y sus acompañantes, que no habían llegado a abrir la boca, se marcharan aún más rápido. Albus miró a su padre, desolado, y éste se acercó, menos agitado, pero con ojos febriles, a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-Hasta que alguien no nos diga lo contrario, James está bien, ¿entendido?

No era garantía de nada, pero Albus asintió porque ofrecía un atisbo de esperanza. Y la necesitaba. No podía despedirse también de James, todavía no. Necesitaba pensar que podía estar vivo. Contra todo pronóstico. Él había regresado de la muerte una vez, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo James? ¿Por qué no creer que se había quedado atrás y se había escondido en algún sitio al ver que los Parásitos estaban atacando el túnel? Cualquier cosa era mejor que imaginarlo muerto o en manos de los Parásitos.

* * *

Cassandra estaba junto a la cama de su abuela Narcissa, observando con ojos muy abiertos el caos que reinaba en la enfermería. Cuando ella y su tía habían llevado allí a su abuela ya había habido muchos heridos, pero desde que Harry había ordenado la retirada aquello se había convertido en una locura absoluta. Entre los heridos de aquella enfermería también se contaba su abuelo Evon, que había perdido una pierna por culpa de esas horribles granadas, en el lago. Por suerte, la amputación no se debía a la magia, así que con la Crecehuesos, alguna que otra poción más y unos cuantos hechizos, la pierna volvería a crecer. También había hablado con tío Greg, que estaba un poco chamuscado, esperando aún a que le atendieran; se le veía feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de matar a tantos enemigos.

Sabía también que Scorpius estaba bien porque su hermano le había mandado un Patronus cuando lo peor del combate había pasado, pero ahora estaba sufriendo por su padre. Llegaban noticias de fuera y era consciente de que los Parásitos estaban tratando de destruir el túnel por el que su padre y otros estaban escapando. No dudaba ya que los Parásitos lo conseguirían -¿cuándo no se habían cumplido sus profecías?-, y ahora sólo podía esperar y rogar para que su padre regresara antes de que eso sucediera.

-¡Cassandra!

Ella se puso de pie al ver a Lysander. Un Hufflepuff herido le había dicho que los dos Scamander estaban bien, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo delante, sano y salvo.

-Hola –dijo, sonriéndole, agradecida de que estuviera allí y no tirado sobre la hierba como un juguete roto.

Lysander dedicó un par de segundos escasos a recuperar el aliento.

-Vengo del campo de quidditch. El túnel ha caído, pero tu padre está bien. Harry y él han sido los últimos en salir.

Cassandra, feliz, intercambió una mirada con su abuela, quien también sonreía.

-¿Está bien?

-Creo que sí. Estaban hablando con la gente, pero ya vienen hacia aquí.

Podría haberse puesto a saltar de alegría. En vez de eso le dio un repentino y fuerte abrazo a Lysander y al separarse de él le rozó rápidamente los labios con los suyos.

-Gracias por venir a contármelo. –Paseó la vista por sus ojos azules y su rostro apacible, de rasgos finos-. Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

No podía ser más sincera y, sin embargo, "alegrarse" era un verbo difícil de conjugar aquel día. Lysander había tenido relativa suerte, pues no había muerto nadie de su familia esta vez, pero su abuelo Xeno había sufrido una herida seria en la pierna y habían muerto un par de chicos de su curso con los que su hermano y él se llevaban bien.

Lysander no se quedó mucho con ella, quería volver con su madre. Cassandra se lo quedó mirando mientras se marchaba, sintiendo aún el eco dulce de sus labios contra los suyos, y se preparó para el comentario de su abuela.

-¿Le has besado llevada por la emoción del momento o hay algo que quieras contarme?

Cassandra se puso roja.

-Es mi vida privada, ¿vale?

-No es tan privada, si besas Hufflepuffs al azar delante de todo el mundo.

-Abuela –gimió, abochornada.

Ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-Disfruta del hecho de estar viva. Y ve a buscar a tu padre. Quiero estar segura de que está bien.

* * *

-¡Buenas noticias! –anunció Medea con orgullo al llegar-. Hemos localizado la vía que los del castillo utilizaban para burlar el asedio y la hemos destruido. Ahora sí que van a estar atrapados ahí dentro.

-¡Eso no son buenas noticias! ¡Todos ellos deberían haber caído hoy! ¡Todos!

Su cuñada la miró con confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre? Esto ha sido una victoria. Les hemos obligado a retroceder, los hemos dejado encerrados y…

-Anne ha muerto. –Vio cómo Medea abría los ojos de par en par-. Asesinada de la manera más espantosa.

Medea se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Oh, Dios, no… ¡No!

Robert se acercó a ellas, sudoroso y algo magullado tras la pelea.

-Siento mucho lo de Anne –dijo, poniéndole a Elizabeth la mano en el hombro-. Su muerte y la de los otros que han caído hoy no serán en vano. Sin el túnel están acabados, esto ha sido el principio del fin para ellos.

-No, no. Basta de esperas. Ahora están debilitados, ¿no? Es hora de volver y derrumbar el castillo si hace falta. ¡Tenemos que volver y hacer que se arrepientan! –Pero sólo su guardia personal, los pocos que quedaban ya, se dispusieron a cumplir su orden. Medea y Robert, simplemente, la miraron sin moverse del sitio. Incluso el Guardián del Fidelius, un primo medio inútil de Cavensham, había dejado su puesto a las afueras del proyecto, dando por sentado que ya no iba a tener que darle acceso a ningún otro prisionero-. ¿A qué estáis esperando?

-Nosotros también estamos debilitados –dijo Medea, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ellos se han replegado al interior del castillo y allí es prácticamente imposible hacerles daño con un ataque directo –dijo también él-. ¿A no ser que quieras la destrucción total? Si has cambiado de idea…

Sonaba tentador, pero necesitaban donantes.

-No.

-Todo lo que conseguiríamos sería agotarnos. Puede que hayamos ganado esta batalla, pero no ha sido una victoria fácil. Calculo que hemos perdido más mil quinientas personas hoy.

Más de mil quinientas personas... Pero no habría dolido tanto si una de ellas no hubiera sido Anne. Estaba tan llena de rabia que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera venganza y las palabras comedidas de Medea y Robert la estaban irritando lo indecible.

-Tienen que pagar –dijo entre dientes.

-Pagarán, pero no ahora. -Medea meneó negativamente la cabeza-. Necesito descansar.

Elizabeth observó con incredulidad cómo su cuñada se marchaba sin esperar siquiera a que ella aceptara la sugerencia de posponer el ataque. No sabía qué habría pasado si Robert no le hubiera vuelto a poner la mano en el brazo, atrayendo su atención.

-Quiero derrotarles tanto como tú, pero confía en mí, reanudar el ataque ahora sólo nos perjudicaría a nosotros. No podemos perder más gente.

-Para conseguir el control del mundo mágico y seguir adelante con nuestro plan necesitamos hacer caer Hogwarts.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Hogwarts ya ha caído. Lo que pasa es que ellos aún no lo saben.

* * *

Primero los hicieron ir a la enfermería. Harry no se opuso: era consciente de que Draco necesitaba atención médica y, además, quería preguntarles a los heridos si alguien había visto a James. Allí fuera nadie sabía nada.

Mientras, les iban llegando otras noticias. Scorpius le contó a Draco que Narcissa había usado un hechizo muy poderoso para cerrar las puertas de Hogwarts y que habían tenido que atenderla porque se había quedado muy débil. La pobre Audrey había muerto, Teddy se había convertido en lobo en mitad del combate, Seamus había perdido dos dedos, Neville aún no estaba fuera de peligro, un BIM había sido hecho prisionero… Malas noticias como puñetazos. Pero nada de eso parecía tan doloroso y duro como el destino incierto de James.

Lily se reunió con ellos en la enfermería, que estaba a rebosar, y le abrazó mientras se echaba a llorar. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, aspirando su olor dulce e inocente, alegrándose de que hubiera permanecido a salvo del infierno que él acababa de dejar atrás.

-Papá… James… Albus dice que no ha vuelto al castillo.

-Lo sé, no sé nada de él, no lo he visto. Pero alguien tiene que saber algo –dijo, separándose de ella, acercándose a los otros heridos-. Estoy buscando a mi hijo James. ¿Alguien ha visto qué ha pasado con él? Es pelirrojo, de mi altura. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Los otros supervivientes meneaban la cabeza negativamente, con pesar. Uno dijo que lo había visto luchando, pero antes de la retirada.

-Harry, por favor, siéntate –dijo Hermione, acudiendo a su lado-. Estás herido, deja que preguntemos los niños y yo.

-Sí, Harry, por favor –le pidió Draco, que estaba recostado en una silla, flanqueado por sus hijos. Había tanta gente que aún no habían podido atenderle.

-No puedo –replicó abruptamente-. Iré a preguntar en la otra enfermería.

Necesitaba hacer eso más de lo que necesitaba curar sus magulladuras, no tenía nada más grave que una o dos costillas rotas y algún corte. Pero James… ¿Qué le habría pasado a James? La culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Nunca debería haberle perdido de vista. Nunca debería haberlo dejado luchar. Tendría que haberle lanzado un Desmaius antes de la batalla y haber lidiado con su ira después. Había puesto en peligro a sus hijos… ¿Cómo había podido? Eran adolescentes, no guerreros.

Hermione le alcanzó y echó a caminar a tu lado.

-Te ayudaré.

Él asintió sin decir nada; cuanto antes averiguaran qué había pasado con James, mejor.

La otra enfermería estaba tan llena como la que había dejado atrás. Neville estaba allí, con su familia. Harry se acercó a preguntar por él, observando con preocupación su rostro pálido y desmejorado.

-Dicen que si aguanta hasta mañana tendrá muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir –contestó Augusta Longbottom, firme como una roca.

-Es fuerte –dijo Hermione, con convicción, mirando a Neville.

-Tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto, Harry –dijo el hermano de Augusta.

-James no ha vuelto al castillo –explicó, tratando de no echarse a llorar al decirlo-. Quiero saber qué le ha pasado.

Ellos no habían combatido, así que no podían saber nada. Eso y la compasión que vio en sus ojos le hicieron marcharse de ahí y comenzar a preguntar a los heridos que regresaban de la batalla. Los que estaban en condiciones de contestar sólo le ofrecían negativas y otras preguntas sobre sus propios seres queridos. Harry tuvo que decirle a los padres de un compañero de James en la academia que su hijo había muerto en el lago, pero el horror del momento se diluía en el horror general: la gente llorando, gimiendo de dolor, la mirada conmocionada de los que observaban sus muñones recientes, los gritos de los medimagos cuando luchaban para mantener vivo a un paciente que se les iba.

-Potter...

Tardó un momento en reconocerlo. Era el padre de Roger Davies. Su pierna estaba vendada de arriba abajo y envuelta en un leve resplandor azul; sobreviviría también a aquella batalla.

-Estoy buscando a mi hijo James. ¿Sabe qué ha sido de él?

Él asintió con gesto cansado y Harry llamó a toda prisa a Hermione, que estaba preguntando lo mismo en el otro lado de la sala.

-Me deberás una, Potter –murmuró Davies mientras Hermione se acercaba-. Voy a decírtelo, pero me la deberás. Recuérdalo si vuelves a ver a mi hijo.

Harry sólo podía pensar en la información que poseía.

-Dígame lo que sepa.

-No sé si son buenas noticias. –Hermione llegó preguntando qué pasaba y Harry le hizo un gesto para que se callara y dejara hablar a Davies-. Tu hijo estaba luchando contra dos Parásitos. Ha conseguido matar a uno, pero el otro le ha alcanzado con un Diffindo y le ha… le ha cortado la mano izquierda. –A Harry se le escapó un jadeo de angustia-. Sí, lo siento… Cuando se lo iba a llevar, ha aparecido alguien más, ha matado al tipo que ha lisiado a James y se ha llevado al chico con la Aparición.

-¿Qué?-Su terror creciente a que Davies fuera a anunciarle la muerte de James quedó mezclado con la confusión-. ¿Quién se lo ha llevado?

-No le he reconocido. No creo que fuera uno de los nuestros, no llevaba el pañuelo naranja. Pero… Parecía preocupado, no creo que quisiera hacerle daño.

Harry, frustrado y preocupado, intercambió una mirada con Hermione; ella también parecía perdida.

-Si era uno de ellos, ¿por qué querría matar a uno de los suyos y proteger a James? –preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Davies.

-Eso no lo sé.

Una amarga respuesta acudió a la mente de Harry.

-Quizás quería llevarse el mérito.

-No –dijo Hermione rápidamente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Eso es una posibilidad, no lo niego, pero todo esto es demasiado extraño, podría ser cualquier cosa. No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Señor Davies, el hombre que se ha llevado a James, ¿cómo iba vestido?

-De oscuro, con ropa muggle –contestó, con voz más débil que antes.

Una medibruja se acercó a ellos.

-Por favor, el señor Davies necesita descansar. Si tienen que preguntarle algo es mejor que esperen a que se haya recuperado un poco.

Harry apenas le prestó atención, dispuesto como estaba a saber todos los detalles sobre lo que le había pasado a James, pero Hermione tenía otras ideas.

-Tiene razón, lo sentimos.

-No, espera, necesito… -comenzó a decir Harry.

-Ya os he contado todo lo que sé –le interrumpió Davies, cerrando los ojos-. Cuando me encuentre mejor os dejaré ver mi recuerdo en un Pensadero. Y tú, Potter, no lo olvides: me lo debes.

A pesar de su cansancio y su disgusto, Harry sintió un ramalazo de ira.

-No, no se lo debo. –El hombre abrió los ojos con expresión traicionada, pero a Harry no le importó-. No es así como funciona. Va a dejar que vea ese recuerdo por la misma razón por la que McGonagall le permitió refugiarse en Hogwarts sin ponerle condiciones y los elfos le están alimentando y los medimagos le han curado ahora. Si su hijo quiere que hable bien de él, que me dé motivos.

Davies apretó los labios como si quisiera quejarse, pero luego apartó la vista, sus hombros cayeron. Harry supo que le permitiría ver ese recuerdo. Allí ya había terminado. Harry le deseó que se recuperara pronto y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Hermione que ya podían volver con los demás. Mientras caminaban entre los heridos, las palabras del padre de Davies daban vueltas en su mente, llenándolo de dudas, obligándolo a alternar entre la esperanza y la desesperación. Sabían que James estaba vivo, sí, pero no sabían dónde estaba ni con quién. Y su mano… La idea de que uno de sus hijos hubiera sufrido una herida así era insoportable, pero no le habría importado con tal de tenerlo de vuelta. Podrían superar una mano amputada. Mejor eso que estar muerto o en manos de los Parásitos. ¿Y si ese tipo lo había salvado sólo porque Grudge lo quería vivo?

-No te pongas en lo peor, Harry –dijo Hermione, casi suplicante-. Puede que esté bien. El señor Davies piensa que el hombre que se ha llevado a James no quería hacerle daño, eso es buena señal.

Harry no contestó, temía echarse a llorar si intentaba hablar.

* * *

Draco rebulló en su asiento, dolorido, impaciente, medio en shock todavía por la batalla y muerto de preocupación por Harry. Al menos había hablado con Andromeda y ésta le había asegurado que su madre estaría bien en unas horas; le habría gustado ir a verla en persona, pero al intentar levantarse la herida del estómago se le había vuelto a abrir y sus hijos habían insistido, asustados, en que se quedara donde estaba. Sabiendo que su madre no corría peligro, Draco se sintió inclinado a concederles ese deseo; el corte no era demasiado profundo –si lo hubiera sido, se le habrían salido las tripas y él estaría poniéndose al día con su padre, Astoria, Snape y otros-, pero tampoco era precisamente superficial e iba casi de lado a lado y le estaba doliendo de verdad.

Harry regresó y Draco no supo leer en su cara qué noticias traía, excepto que no eran realmente buenas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Albus, que se había quedado allí con Lily y Ron.

-Todavía no estamos muy seguros –contestó Hermione-. Nos han contado que James estaba luchando durante la retirada, que ha sido herido y que se lo ha llevado alguien que ha matado al Parásito que lo había herido.

-¿Que se lo han llevado? –repitió Ron-. ¿A dónde?

Draco, que tampoco se había esperado esa historia, esperó la respuesta con perplejidad, pero ni Harry ni Hermione sabían mucho más. La identidad o la lealtad de la persona que se había llevado al muchacho era todavía un misterio. Draco quiso creer que no lo tenían los Parásitos. Algo le decía que si ese fuera el caso, ya se lo habrían hecho saber al pobre Harry para atormentarlo.

Un medimago se acercó por fin a atenderlos y Draco se tumbó en una camilla para que examinaran su corte.

-¿Magia negra o Diffindo?

-Diffindo.

-Bien… -Hizo un par de pases de varita-. No parece haber daños internos… -El medimago hizo otro hechizo más y Draco notó una mejoría inmediata. Después le dio un vial con poción-. Tómese esto, por favor.

-No es poción cicatrizante –dijo Draco, sosteniendo el vial en su mano.

-No, por desgracia ya la hemos gastado toda. –Draco dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro porque él mismo había ayudado a preparar litros y litros de esa poción en los últimos días-. Es poción revitalizante con esencia de corteza de sauce. Ayudará con el dolor, pero debe guardar cama al menos durante veinticuatro horas, sin hacer esfuerzos. ¿Hay alguien que pueda cuidar de usted?

-Sí –contestó, pensando más en los elfos que en Harry. Harry no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de nadie, sino todo lo contrario.

-En ese caso no es necesario que se quede aquí, puede descansar en su cuarto, si quiere.

Draco asintió, pero sabía que tardaría en poder cumplir esa indicación. Quería quedarse a ver cómo estaba Harry, quería hablar con Greg y con los Greengrass y seguramente el comité de crisis estaba ya reunido o a punto de reunirse. Por poco que le apeteciera en ese momento, Harry, Hermione y él debían estar allí, sobre todo considerando la estúpida actitud de McDougal.

Mientras esperaba el diagnóstico, observó a Scorpius y Cassandra, que seguían en la enfermería. Su hijo no había sufrido más que algunas contusiones, ya curadas con un simple Episkeyo; Draco quiso abrazarlo, consciente del peligro que había sufrido, aliviado al verlo sano y salvo, pero Scorpius estaba pegado a Albus, quien estaba tratando de lidiar con su dolor rodeado de sus amigos.

Harry había sido alcanzado con un Diffindo en la pierna, pero la herida era más superficial. Por suerte quedaba poción para sus huesos rotos. El medimago también le recetó descanso, pero Draco se dio cuenta enseguida de que Harry estaba menos dispuesto que él a seguir ese consejo. No, él también querría hablar con los suyos, animar a sus hijos, cumplir con su trabajo. No dejaría de pensar obsesivamente en James.

Sólo eran las once de la mañana.


	18. En shock

**NdA**:El próximo finde no voy a estar en casa hasta el domingo por la noche, a saber a qué hora, así que probablemente **publique el viernes por la mañana**, antes de marcharme.

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

Capítulo 18 **En shock**

Una reunión en esos momentos podría haber acabado con un asesinato o dos –el de McDougal, probablemente-, pero nadie se apresuró a convocarla y Draco imaginaba que no era sólo porque hubiera cosas más importantes que hacer antes. Necesitaban tiempo, aunque fuera un par de horas, para recuperarse del shock de la batalla. McGonagall había perdido a uno de sus sobrinos; la anciana Redfeathers, una nuera y un nieto… Exceptuando a los miembros supervivientes de la CIM y el propio McDougal, todos los integrantes del gabinete habían visto morir a alguien querido o estaban heridos.

Eso sí, en una reunión, al menos Draco habría podido mantener vigilado a ese estúpido con voz de _castrato_. O estaba escondido –lo cual probaría cierto sentido común- o estaba tratando de convencer a Belahouel y los demás de que él era el mejor líder que podía contar ahora la comunidad de Hogwarts, como si tuviera algo más que ofrecer aparte de ambición y oportunismo. Irónicamente su ausencia ponía al desnudo lo equivocado que estaba respecto a sí mismo. Los verdaderos líderes de Hogwarts estaban al pie del cañón, tratando de paliar las consecuencias de aquel desastre.

Fueron Arcadia y él quienes organizaron un pequeño grupo de pocionistas competentes para preparar a toda prisa nuevas remesas de medicinas para las desabastecidas enfermerías. Fue Harry el que hizo de tripas corazón y, junto con Williamson, se encargó de montar los turnos de guardia con aquellos que se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Fueron McGonagall y Hermione las que se ocuparon de acotar un terreno para enterrar los cadáveres que no habían quedado al otro lado de las murallas y empezaron a trasladar allí a los muertos con ayuda de otros voluntarios

Sin embargo, a pesar de esos esfuerzos por poner algo de orden, el colegio estaba gravemente herido y Draco lo notaba casi como podía notar la magia. Habían muerto o desaparecido unas trescientas personas y un número mayor estaban heridos. El túnel, su único contacto con el exterior, había desaparecido. En retazos de conversaciones que escuchaba por ahí, se hablaba tanto de los muertos como de la comida; la gente estaba asustada ante el racionamiento que se les venía encima, anunciado ya por el parco almuerzo que habían servido al mediodía, tan distinto al del día anterior. A él también le preocupaba, por supuesto. No deseaba morir de hambre ni quedar tan débil que apenas tuviera fuerza para lanzar dos hechizos seguidos.

Pero lo peor no era el miedo al hambre, era la derrota que se leía en muchos rostros. La gente había perdido la fe en la victoria. Y eso sí era algo que no compartía con ellos. Nunca. El terror podía volverlo pesimista en medio de una batalla, pero jamás se rendía. Incluso después de Windfield había seguido adelante, aunque hubiera sido a trompicones. Cuando uno caía, se levantaba de nuevo y lo volvía a intentar; se negaba a creer que aquel pudiera ser su final y el de las personas que quería. Así que apretó los dientes y se dedicó a preparar un caldero tras otro de pociones junto con Arcadia y los demás. Al menos los que estaban allí con él se estaban esforzando en hacer algo, ellos tampoco se habían dado por vencidos.

-Esta poción ya está lista –le indicó a una alumna de Ravenclaw mientras apagaba el fuego-. Déjala reposar diez minutos y ya puedes ponerla en los viales.

Ella asintió y Draco volvió a otro caldero que tenía al fuego. Era poción Crecehuesos. Faltaba poco para que adquiriera un uniforme color marrón, así que comenzó a machacar las ortigas que tendría que echar a continuación, intentando no prestar atención a la cháchara de Deliciosa Bobbin, que estaba trabajando a unos metros de él. Esa mujer hablaba hasta con los putos ingredientes de las pociones, pero sin ser una experta, sabía lo que se hacía delante de un caldero, así que Draco solía ser capaz de pedirle que se callara sin ser demasiado ofensivo. Normalmente.

-Bobbin, ¿te importaría? Necesito un poco de silencio ahora mismo para concentrarme.

-Claro, tranquilo. Yo es que funciono mejor cuando hay algo de vida a mi alrededor. Normalmente me gusta ponerme la radio para trabajar, la música me ayuda a concentrarme en lo que hago y si no…

Draco, exasperado, clavó la mirada en ella.

-El silencio es la ausencia de sonido –dijo, esforzándose en imitar los tonos glaciales de Snape.

Funcionó. Draco intercambió una mirada con Arcadia, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa, y siguió trabajando con tranquilidad hasta que Blaise entró en el laboratorio. Draco se puso inmediatamente alerta. Blaise podía parecer tranquilo, pero él lo conocía bien y sabía que no lo estaba. Preocupado, dejó las ortigas y se reunió con él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Arcadia, que también se había acercado.

Blaise tomó aire y lo dejó escapar.

-Los Parásitos están lanzándonos a los muertos de esta mañana con catapultas.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero Blaise no se inventaría algo así. Era cierto.

-Son unos enfermos –dijo ella, con asco y horror.

La noticia estaba corriendo rápidamente por el laboratorio y la mayoría estaba optando por salir de allí, ya fuera porque habían perdido a alguien directamente o porque tenían alguien querido en esa situación. Draco era uno de estos últimos. Merlín, ¿y si James había muerto y se lo mandaban así a Harry?

-¿Sabes dónde está Harry? –le preguntó a Blaise.

-No.

-Yo terminaré tu poción, vete–se ofreció Arcadia.

-Gracias, falta poco para tener que añadir las ortigas.

Ella asintió y Draco salió del laboratorio a toda prisa. Siguiendo su instinto, subió hasta la almena que Harry solía preferir para vigilar a los Parásitos y organizar la defensa de Hogwarts cuando era necesario. Por el camino se dio cuenta de que la gente se arremolinaba en las ventanas, pero la mayoría no se atrevía realmente a mirar. En uno de esos grupos encontró a Cassandra, con sus amigas y Lysander Scamander. Draco aún no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el novio de su hija y tampoco lo hizo en ese momento; lo que le importaba era asegurarse de que aquella lluvia macabra no estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

-¿Has visto lo que están haciendo? –dijo Cassandra, en tono de ultraje.

Draco le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu Sala Común?

Pero Cassandra endureció el rostro.

-Lo que tendríamos que hacer es lanzarles a los que tenemos prisioneros. Pero a trocitos. A ver si eso les gusta.

Draco se preguntó si debería sentirse escandalizado. Porque no lo hacía. Le parecía una idea buenísima. Y quizás en el gabinete de crisis había gente que pensara igual. Pero aún estaba preocupado por Harry, así que viendo que Cassandra no estaba demasiado alterada, se despidió de ella y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a la almena, casi sin aliento, descubrió que al menos no había subido tantas escaleras en balde. Harry estaba allí, con Ron y Hermione, los tres pálidos y con ojos que ardían de furia. Draco no tuvo que preguntar si James había aparecido como tétrico proyectil, sabía por sus caras que no. Sin decir nada se acercó a Harry y buscó su mano para estrechársela y darle fuerzas.

Incluso en la oscuridad, desde allí era posible ver perfectamente los cadáveres que surcaban el cielo hacia Hogwarts. Una veintena de magos y brujas trataban de atraparlos con hechizos y con redes antes de que impactaran contra los muros. El espectáculo de todos aquellos cadáveres rígidos volando hacia el castillo habría bastado para hacerle vomitar unos años atrás, pero ya había visto demasiadas cosas. De todos modos, no le dejaba indiferente; aquello era el material del que estaban hechas las pesadillas.

-Oh, Dios, esa es Audrey –exclamó Hermione, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Ron.

Harry no dijo nada, pero apretó con más fuerza la mano de Draco. Audrey y Percy habían sido de los más amables con Draco cuando éste había visitado la Madriguera; ahora estaban los dos muertos. El cuerpo de Audrey quedó enganchado en una de las redes y una bruja en escoba lo bajó a tierra, donde esperaban para llevárselo con los otros. Draco supuso que estarían abriendo nuevas tumbas a toda prisa en algún lado del castillo, pero desde ahí no podía verlo.

La lluvia de cadáveres continuó casi durante una hora más, llevando horror a la gente de Hogwarts. Draco lo estaba pasando muy mal y no se atrevía a imaginar cómo lo estaría pasando Harry. Ted se acercó al cabo del rato, proveyendo involuntariamente de una bienvenida distracción. Tras la batalla, había asomado tras unos arbustos, desnudo, y tras recuperar su varita y ponerse algo de ropa se había ido directamente a la cama. Ahora ya parecía restablecido, aunque su expresión era tan seria y oscura como la de los demás.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó Harry.

Él asintió y señaló la ventana.

-Ya me han dicho lo que está pasando. Y lo de James. No… No ha habido noticias nuevas, ¿no?

-No, todo lo que sabemos es que lo hirieron y cuando un Parásito iba a matarlo o a llevárselo, llegó alguien, mató al Parásito y se llevó a James.

Ted bajó la vista un momento.

-Ojalá esté bien.

Al fin, todo terminó abruptamente. Harry no se movió del sitio y Draco imaginó que tenía miedo a un golpe de última hora, a descubrir que habían reservado a James como cruel acto final. Pero pasaron los minutos y los Parásitos que habían estado lanzando a los muertos se estaban alejando de las catapultas.

-Creo que ya está –dijo Ron, con voz poco firme.

Harry se tambaleó un poco, como si al escapar la tensión de su cuerpo le hubieran flaqueado las rodillas. Draco y Hermione, uno a cada lado, lo sujetaron con rapidez.

-Eh, cuidado –dijo Draco.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no estás bien –replicó Hermione-. Necesitas descansar, Harry. Y tú también, Draco. ¿Por qué no vais a tumbaros un rato? El medimago os ha mandado reposo a los dos y no habéis parado un minuto.

Harry suspiró.

-Hermione, ¿cómo quieres que me vaya a la cama ahora?

-Porque podría ser peor por la noche y si eso pasa, será mejor para nosotros que te hayas recuperado un poco de tus heridas. Draco, faltan aún dos horas para el té. Descansad hasta entonces, al menos.

Normalmente no le gustaba que Hermione actuara como si fuera su madre, pero en aquella ocasión no le quedaba más remedio que estar de acuerdo con ella. Necesitaban descansar. El problema era que Harry no iba a poder hacerlo, no mientras el destino de James siguiera siendo una incógnita. Pero él había estado aguantando todo lo que llevaban de tarde pensando en el momento en el que podría irse a la cama y que Hermione le hubiera recordado que los Parásitos bien podían atacar después de cenar casi le daba ganas de llorar.

-Hermione tiene razón, vamos a tumbarnos un par de horas. Ron y ella pueden avisarnos si hay alguna novedad.

-Claro, colega, sin problemas.

Harry dudaba; esta vez Draco sabía que no eran sólo ganas de sacrificarse, era miedo a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, con sus temores.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que bajo asedio no podíamos permitirnos un colapso?

Aquello pareció convencerlo y después de despedirse de los demás, se fueron hacia su habitación. Caminaban en silencio; Harry cojeaba un poco y Draco iba algo encogido porque le tiraba la herida del vientre. Vaya par, pensó. Pero por el camino se cruzaron con algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos que los miraron con admiración y respeto y Draco comprendió que esos críos estaban viendo a dos guerreros, a dos héroes. Si algo había aprendido desde lo de Ávalon era que ser un héroe resultaba más glamouroso desde fuera que desde dentro.

Draco se quitó la túnica y los zapatos y se dejó la camisa y los pantalones. Harry tampoco llegó a cambiarse para dormir. Iban a levantarse pronto, de todos modos. A Draco le habría gustado quedarse despierto para hacerle compañía a Harry, pero en cuanto se tumbó en la cama sospechó que tal cosa estaba más allá de sus fuerzas. La sensación de alivio que recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies le hizo gemir audiblemente.

-Deberías haberte metido en la cama antes –dijo Harry.

-No soy el único… -Draco buscó su mano y la apretó-. Harry, sé lo duro que es, sabes que lo sé, pero tú también tienes que descansar.

-¿Descansaste mucho esos días?

-No –admitió-, pero entonces tampoco estaba herido. Escucha, mañana, cuando mi madre ya se haya recuperado del todo, le pediremos que haga uno de sus hechizos localizadores, ¿de acuerdo? Si no está bajo un Fidelius, al menos sabremos si sigue vivo. Y yo no creo que lo tengan los Parásitos. Grudge debe saber que eres tú el que ha capturado a Bouchard, aunque la haya matado otro; si James estuviera en sus manos te lo habría dicho para hacerte sufrir.

-¿Tu madre sería capaz de encontrarlo?

-Depende de dónde esté y qué protecciones tenga.

Harry tragó saliva; parecía asustado y Draco sabía que era miedo a tener esperanza.

-De acuerdo. –Entonces lo miró; era probablemente la primera vez que lo miraba de verdad desde que habían sabido lo de James-. Tienes una pinta horrible.

Draco no se molestó por el comentario, hecho con cariño y preocupación. Además, aunque entendiera perfectamente que Harry tuviera la cabeza en otra parte, era agradable recibir su atención después de aquel día de mierda.

-Bien, porque me siento horrible.

-Ese corte era serio.

-Estaré bien.

Harry se inclinó y le besó, primero en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Duerme. Yo también estaré bien.

A pesar de los horrores del día, el cansancio le estaba afectando. Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó contra Harry, deseoso de sentirlo lo más cerca posible, consciente de que aquella mañana podría haberlo perdido para siempre en una docena de ocasiones. Lo último que deseó antes de dormirse fue que Harry pudiera encontrar algo de paz también.

* * *

Las horas posteriores al ataque habían sido duras, pero el lanzamiento de cadáveres había dejado a Albus con los nervios de punta, deprimido como si estuviera rodeado de dementores. Tenía grabada a fuego la expresión de sus primos Michael y Lucy al saber que su madre había formado parte de la lluvia de cadáveres y estaba abrumado por las muertes y desapariciones que se había cobrado aquella batalla. James era el que más le angustiaba, pero también le daba una pena enorme que hubiera muerto el pobre Charles… Peter Williamson le había contado que había sido de los primeros en caer; su arrojo no había bastado para protegerlo. Y luego, los heridos: Jonah, que había perdido una pierna o Pandora, que se había quedado ciega.

Allí con él estaba Scorpius, con los ojos enrojecidos por la muerte de su amigo Hector, y Seren, que estaba tan rota por la desaparición de James como el propio Albus, y Mei, que apenas había dicho una palabra, y Amal y Britney, pegados el uno al otro con expresión conmocionada, y Urien, con un corte en la mejilla y Rose, aturdida por la muerte de su novio, Dante. Morrigan también había estado allí con ellos un rato, pero luego se había ido a ver a Cecily, quien había tenido un ataque de histeria al ver morir a Hector a unos metros de ella.

Algo más lejos estaba Watson, sentado con sus amigos de Hufflepuff. Albus no podía mirarlo sin desear partirle la cara. Watson había formado parte del grupo encargado de defender Hogwarts, pero por lo que Peter le había dicho también, había salido pitando hacia el castillo en cuanto los Parásitos habían roto la puerta del colegio. Cobarde… Algunos chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se habían quedado dentro el castillo desde el principio, pero al menos habían intentado ayudar de otra manera y Albus no los culpaba por ello, entendía que la idea de luchar a vida o muerte les asustara. Todo lo que había hecho Watson era echarse a llorar en un rincón. Cada vez que lo pensaba a Albus le hervía la sangre.

Damon se acercó a ellos, también con ojos rojos y cansados. Llevaba el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, pero Albus sabía que la herida no era grave y se pondría bien.

-Hey –le saludó Scorpius, haciéndole un hueco.

-He visto a Jordan cuando venía –comentó-. Entre los cuerpos que han lanzado los Parásitos no estaba el de su padre.

-¿Está prisionero, entonces? –dijo Scorpius.

-Eso parece.

Albus se preguntó si James estaría con él. Lee Jordan era el mejor amigo de su tío George, lo habían visto por la tienda un centenar de veces. Aunque Albus y sus hermanos no tenían tanta confianza con él como con Neville o Luna, sería una cara conocida. ¿No era mejor eso que estar solo?

.¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Britney, en tono derrotado-. Nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí.

-Todo saldrá bien –la consoló Amal, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Esto no ha terminado aún.

En esos momentos, aquel optimismo estaba fuera del alcance de Albus. Si cerraba los ojos, veía cuerpos mutilados en el suelo, cadáveres volando por los aires, la cara sonriente de su hermano. Como si no existiera nada más que eso. Aunque ganaran la guerra, aquel día no desaparecería, todo lo que había visto y hecho no se borraría de su memoria.

Un "pobre Watson" de boca de Scorpius le sacó de su ensimismamiento (¿qué razones podía tener para compadecer a ese gusano cobarde?) y descubrió que se había montado un revuelo a su alrededor en el que al parecer estaban implicados un puñado de adultos y un par de chicos que habían estado un curso por delante de ellos en Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kaufman y Cresswell se estaban metiendo con Watson por haber salido corriendo esta mañana y la cosa se ha liado.

-Es un cobarde de mierda –afirmó Amal, entre despectivo y contundente.

Albus asintió sin dejar de observar lo que sucedía. Los adultos habían puesto paz y estaban alejando a los dos ex Gryffindor, que seguían algo alterados.

-Que no sea tan valiente como los demás no es razón para meterse con él –dijo Damon, sin sonar demasiado hostil-. No es un auror ni un vigil, ¿verdad?

-Nosotros tampoco y hemos luchado –replicó Albus, sintiéndose repentinamente furioso, no contra Damon, sino contra Watson-. Si todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que él, ahora los Parásitos estarían celebrando el final de la guerra.

-Exacto –añadió Amal.

-Vamos, estar asustado no es un delito –dijo Seren, en tono comprensivo.

Albus los miró a todos sin entender.

-¿Por qué le defendéis? ¡No se lo merece!

-Al, oye, sé que siempre te ha caído mal y entiendo por qué –dijo entonces Scorpius-. Pero si hemos perdido no ha sido por su culpa. Y si no tiene lo que hay que tener para luchar a vida o muerte, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No es razón para tratarlo como a un apestado.

Albus meneó la cabeza, deseoso de alejar palabras que se juntaban para formar frases y conceptos sin sentido. ¿Cómo podía hablar así, como si lo que había hecho Watson no fuera una traición a todo el colegio, a todos los que habían arriesgado su vida esos días?

-Creo que en medio de una guerra es una razón perfectamente válida.

Scorpius dejó escapar un resoplido impaciente.

-Tú le has visto en Defensa. Es un inútil, le da demasiado miedo hacerse daño como para ser capaz de batirse en duelo bien. Si se hubiera quedado a luchar esta mañana probablemente habría acabado como Paltry o como Hector. Y Damon y yo seríamos los únicos chicos de Slytherin de nuestro curso, Al. –Intercambió una mirada rápida y triste con Damon antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él-. Los únicos. Me alegra que Watson haya salido corriendo; no tendría que haberse ofrecido voluntario en primer lugar.

Todavía era como oír hablar en un idioma desconocido. Albus podía lamentar que Charles no se hubiera quedado a salvo en el castillo desde el principio, pero no se imaginaba alegrándose en caso de que hubiera hecho lo mismo que Watson. No habría podido alegrarse por algo así. Sin embargo, ya no tuvo ganas de insistir. Sólo habría servido para acabar discutiendo con Scorpius y Watson no valía la pena.

* * *

Fleur miró desesperadamente por la pequeña ventana, tratando sin éxito de ver lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo. Estaba claro que había habido una batalla importante entre aquellos cerdos y la gente de Hogwarts. Había habido mucho movimiento aquella mañana en las celdas, acomodando a los prisioneros nuevos, y aquel día aún no les habían dado de comer. En las celdas se cuchicheaba que Hogwarts había iniciado un ataque a gran escala que los Parásitos habían sido capaces de resistir, que había habido muchísimas bajas en ambos bandos. Pero eso no era suficiente información. Como todos, Fleur estaba muerta de preocupación por los suyos. ¿Les habría pasado algo a Bill o a los niños? ¿Habrían muerto? ¿Habrían acabado en una celda de aquel horrible lugar?

También estaba preocupada, aunque de manera muy distinta, por Niven, el guardia que estaba intentando seducir. Si había muerto, tendría que buscar otro objetivo y empezar de nuevo. Todo ese tiempo perdido… No, Niven debía estar vivo, era necesario.

Como allí no tenían relojes ni ventanas al exterior era difícil saber qué hora es; normalmente se guiaban por las comidas. Sin ellas, aquel día sólo el hueco en sus estómagos les indicaba que hacía mucho tiempo desde que se habían despertado. Rosmerta estaba tumbada, con las manos sobre la tripa y los ojos cerrados. Belle-Anne y Beatrice, sentadas en una de las camas, se consolaban mutuamente, pues la primera había oído que su padre había terminado allí y la segunda, que lo había hecho su hermana.

Finalmente oyeron aparecer los carros de la comida y cuando les llegó el turno, cuatro tazones y una botella de plástico llena de agua se aparecieron en su lugar habitual. Fleur, hambrienta, fue a por el suyo. Era básicamente un puré de patatas espeso con algún pequeño trozo de salchicha, pero la patata al menos llenaba y alimentaba. Por lo general les daban un poco mejor de comer, pero estaba claro que aquel día se había salido de lo normal.

Al cabo de una media hora los Parásitos regresaron para recogerlo todo. Beatrice intentó sonsacarles algo nuevo a los guardias, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían disfrutar manteniéndolos en la ignorancia.

-Lo único que debes saber es que os hemos dado una paliza y que antes o después todos acabaréis muertos o aquí encerrados.

El guardia se alejó y Beatrice hizo una mueca de odio.

-Sólo espero poder tener a uno de esos desgraciados a mi merced algún día.

Fleur compartía el sentimiento, pero estaba más pendiente de la puerta que de la conversación. Además, no quería que Niven llegara y la escuchara hablar mal de los Parásitos, pues sería contraproducente para la imagen que le estaba vendiendo. Poco después descubrió que había hecho bien es ser precavida, porque Niven apareció al otro lado de la puerta, susurrando su nombre y pillándola de improviso.

-Fleur…

Ella no tuvo que fingir alivio, sólo exagerarlo.

-Andrew… Gracias a Merlín que estás vivo… No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no miento –respondió ella, concentrándose, como siempre, en activar su influjo veela-. Sé que ha habido una pelea terrible.

-Nos atacaron como animales rabiosos –protestó él. Fleur tuvo reprimir el impulso de mandarlo a la mierda ahí mismo-. Ellos no lo entienden, Fleur. Nosotros no queremos haceros daño. ¿Acaso os maltratamos aquí?

-No, claro que no –dijo Fleur con fervor, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de rabia.

-Y sabes que esto no siempre será así. Cuando todo acabe lo organizaremos de otro modo, y todos podremos vivir nuestras vidas. Vosotros sólo tendréis que donar magia una o dos veces al año. No es mucho pedir para conseguir un mundo mejor, ¿no?

No era fácil contestarle cuando decía esas estupideces. Si daba la impresión de que todavía los veía como enemigos, Niven podría sospechar que no hablaba con él por nada bueno, pero si por el contrario mostraba su apoyo a sus planes criminales, aquel idiota le propondría que se uniera a ellos. Y Fleur sabía que todos los traidores que se habían unido a los Parásitos tras su captura habían prestado un Juramento Inquebrantable que les impedía huir, atacarlos o boicotearlos, básicamente las tres cosas que ella pretendía hacer.

-No sé, Andrew, sé lo que quieres decir, pero es tan doloroso…

-Pero cuando lo perfeccionen del todo ya no dolerá –le animó él.

Fleur se esforzó en parecer simplemente asustada ante el dolor y cuando vio que él se mostraba comprensivo con su reacción se arriesgó a ir un poco más allá. Tenía que saber si Bill o los niños estaban allí, tenía que saberlo.

-Andrew… estoy preocupada por mis hijos. ¿Sabes si están aquí? ¿Has visto a alguna chica con un color de pelo como el mío?

-No, no creo que estén.

-¿Y has visto a un hombre alto y pelirrojo, con unas cicatrices horribles en la cara?

Aunque había intentado disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos con ese insulto velado que estaba lejos de sentir, Fleur se dio cuenta de que el gesto de Niven se enfriaba.

-¿Tu marido?

Pero ella había previsto esa reacción y acercó rápidamente la mano a la ventanita, como si quisiera agarrarle del brazo, acariciarle la cara.

-No, no, tú no lo entiendes, Andrew. Tengo tres hijos y yo estoy aquí y aunque él sea un… un bruto y un fracasado, ahora mismo es el único que puede cuidar de ellos. No quiero que se queden solos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufre una madre al imaginarse así a sus hijos?

Sollozó un poquito para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. No sabía si Niven se habría tragado aquello sin la pequeña ayuda del influjo veela, pero parecía ya convencido de que sólo hablaba motivada por el amor maternal.

-Oh, no llores… Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Eres una buena madre… Pero que yo sepa, no hay ningún hombre así entre los prisioneros nuevos.

Si Bill y las niñas no estaban allí, no había razón para cancelar el plan.

-Es mejor así… Todo esto es tan…tan confuso. –Le dirigió una mirada de anhelo y luego esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Niven se puso colorado, se miró los pies.

-Oh, yo… No soy ningún monstruo.

-No, claro, que no, todo lo contrario. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Cómo dolía decir esas cosas… Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Bill y los niños, por sí misma. A cada visita que le hacía, Niven parecía un poco más atraído por ella, más enamorado de ella y eso la acercaba un poco más a los suyos. Niven no aguantaría mucho más sin buscar la manera de pasar un rato a solas con ella, podía notarlo. Y uno de los dos no saldría vivo de esa cita clandestina.


	19. ¿Dónde está James?

**NdT**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 19 **¿Dónde está James?**

James parpadeó y entreabrió los ojos, preguntándose qué hora sería. Su sopor sólo duró un momento, hasta que todos los acontecimientos del día anterior cayeron sobre él como una avalancha. La batalla, los muertos… su mano. James apretó los ojos con fuerza, llenos de lágrimas repentinas. Oh, Merlín, _su mano_… Después de respirar hondo, miró su brazo izquierdo bajo las sábanas. No lo había imaginado, no lo había soñado. No estaba. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas, sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre, que no había magia que pudiera hacerla crecer de nuevo.

Durante unos segundos, sólo pudo llorar amarga, silenciosamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Pero al preguntarse aquello se acordó de uno de sus profesores, que tenía una pierna de madera mágicamente ajustada a su cuerpo, y de tío George y su oreja y de todo lo que le habían contado, en casa y en la Academia de Aurores, sobre Ojoloco Moody. Incluso tía Hermione, que cojearía para siempre. Todos heridos de guerra. Él era como ellos. Cuando todo terminara, conseguiría una prótesis mágica que sería casi tan buena como la mano a la que estaba sustituyendo.

Cuando todo terminara…

¿Dónde coño estaba? James comprendió que la respuesta a esa pregunta era más importante ahora que su mano. Alguien había atendido sus heridas; llevaba una venda limpia en lo que ahora, para siempre, sería el final de su brazo izquierdo. Y aquello no se parecía en nada a la celda que Albus había descrito tras su secuestro; de hecho, tenía todo el aspecto de ser una habitación normal y corriente, aunque fuera pequeña y sólo estuviera amueblada con una cama y una mesilla de noche. Además, recordaba a alguien despertándole para darle una poción, una voz tratando de tranquilizarlo.

James se incorporó un poco y viendo que no le pasaba nada malo, bajó de la cama. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la herida aún reciente del muñón. El dolor, intenso, como un latigazo, le hizo soltar un breve grito. Por un momento, no existió nada excepto esa agonía, nada. Después empezó a retirarse en oleadas que le provocaron nauseas y dejaron al descubierto un nuevo miedo: si había alguien al otro lado de la puerta debía de haberle oído; era imposible que no fuera así. Desesperado, trató de ponerse en pie.

No se equivocaba, ruidos de pasos indicaban que alguien se acercaba. James consiguió levantarse, pero tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no caer al suelo de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y todo el cuerpo de James se tensó, aun consciente de que si eran los Parásitos no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, no sin varita. Un hombre entró en la habitación; parecía preocupado y al descubrirlo de pie junto a la cama, su ceño fruncido se acentuó aún más.

-Eh, eh, todavía no estás bien, no te levantes –dijo, acercándose a él.

El hombre le sujetó del brazo y James se desasió como pudo.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó, alejándose sin dejar de apoyarse en la cama-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

El hombre alzó las manos, como queriendo mostrar que no era peligroso.

-Me llamo Stuart Benedict. Estás en una casa a las afueras de Londres, a salvo.

James no vio motivos para creerle hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un niño observándole con curiosidad, un niño de nueve o diez años. Su pelo castaño y rizado y su barbilla fina delataban su parentesco con el hombre que le estaba hablando. Debía de ser su hijo. Se decía que había niños en el cuartel general de los Parásitos, escondidos allí porque sus padres formaban parte de aquella banda de criminales, pero si eso era cierto, costaba creer que los dejaran acercarse tanto a los prisioneros.

-Quiero mi varita –dijo, sabiendo que la respuesta que recibiera determinaría cuál era realmente su posición allí.

-Preferiría dártela cuando hayamos hablado. -Aquello sonaba a excusa-. Por favor, Potter, confía en mí. No tenemos malas intenciones, todo lo contrario. Pero has perdido mucha sangre y necesitas descansar. Acuéstate y come algo; hablaremos mientras tanto.

James no tuvo ocasión de decidir porque en ese momento entró una mujer en el cuarto, bajita y llena de determinación.

-¿Qué haces ahí levantado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado mantenerte con vida? Métete en la cama ahora mismo. ¡Heidi, trae una bandeja con sopa y un poco de pan!

Había algo en aquella mujer que a James le recordaba irremediablemente a su propia abuela y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se estaba metiendo entre las sábanas.

-Esta es la señora Winters –dijo Benedict-. El niño es mi hijo, Leo.

La señora Winters sacó su varita y James volvió a tensarse. Ella lo notó y mantuvo la varita bajada mientras su rostro se teñía de formalidad.

-Estudié un año de medimagia hace mucho tiempo, pero lo dejé porque los mortífagos hirieron gravemente a mi madre y tuve que cuidar de ella y de mi hermana pequeña. Por desgracia soy lo más parecido a un medimago que hay por aquí. ¿Me permites que haga unos hechizos para comprobar tu estado?

James sabía que no estaba en condiciones de impedírselo, así que una de dos, o estaba tratando de hacer que se confiara o era sincera y sólo quería ayudar. En cualquier caso, no creía que la mujer pretendiera hacerle daño en ese preciso instante, así que asintió, dándole permiso. Ella le apuntó con la varita y al momento, unas sombras rojas aparecieron sobre su pecho, flotando. Ella las observó con aire complacido y las hizo desaparecer. Con un segundo hechizo, el cuerpo de James se cubrió de una luz plateada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Benedict, interesado.

Ella hizo desaparecer la luz plateada.

-Bastante bien –contestó, dedicándole a James una sonrisa minúscula-. Te estás recuperando bien de la pérdida de sangre, pronto te encontrarás con fuerza. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada por tu mano.

Su aparente simpatía hizo que James apartara la vista.

-Nadie habría podido.

Una chica negra que debía de ser Heidi entró en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Al mismo tiempo asomó la cabeza un chico algo mayor que James que éste reconoció enseguida; era el Parásito que le había salvado la vida en la batalla. Porque tenía que ser un Parásito, no había llevado el pañuelo naranja de la gente de Hogwarts. Su desconfianza retornó con fuerza.

-Se llama Nick –dijo Benedict-. Él es quien te trajo aquí ayer.

-Es uno de ellos.

Ellos se miraron entre sí mientras la señora Winters le dejaba la bandeja sobre las rodillas. Un arma, pensó James. Golpearía con ella a la mujer, le quitaría la varita, escaparía de allí.

-Todos nosotros estuvimos relacionados con ellos –dijo Benedict-. Mi mujer y yo éramos muggles, pero nuestro hijo tenía magia. Ellos vinieron a hablar con nosotros, nos llenaron la cabeza de medias verdades. Al final aceptamos unirnos a ellos, parecía una posibilidad increíble. Ayudar a hacer un mundo mejor. Pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo allí realmente y buscamos la manera de escapar. No éramos los únicos.

-A mí ni siquiera me preguntaron –dijo Nick, con resentimiento-. Un día, allá en julio, estaba en mi casa y de repente me desperté atado a una mesa y un poco después, tenía magia. Un imbécil con el que había estado en Afganistán pensó que querría participar en algo así. Por el Reino Unido. Al principio pensé que estaba bien, ¿sabes? Me dijeron que erais casi monstruos.

-Pero la gente habla –intervino Benedict.

Nick asintió.

-Sí, y esos panfletos que mandáis desde el colegio… Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que esas putas estaban haciendo de verdad.

-Yo sabía que mi hijo era uno de ellos –le explicó la señora Winters-. No se lo conté a nadie porque no quería que fuera a Azkaban. Hice mal, pero… Era mi hijo. Le dije que si alguna vez necesitaba esconderse podía venir aquí. Esta casa es de una prima mía que se fue a vivir a Sudáfrica hace unos años. Sabía que aquí no podrían encontrarlo.

James había descartado su plan de golpear a aquella mujer con la bandeja. Las tripas le decían que aquellas personas estaban siendo sinceras, esta vez no tenía dudas. Había una tristeza, un pesado arrepentimiento en sus ojos, que no creía que todos fueran capaces de fingir con tanta perfección. Hasta el niño parecía triste y James se dio cuenta de que la mujer de Benedict aún no había aparecido por esa habitación.

-Él nos habló de esta casa –dijo Benedict, con voz suave-. Por desgracia, murió en un encontronazo con la gente de Hogwarts antes de poder huir con nosotros. Entonces decidimos escapar. No creas que es fácil. Si te pillan tratando de huir, castigan a toda tu familia. A los que son magos de verdad los convierten en donantes y a los que no, los matan.

-Sí, y mataron a mi madre –exclamó el niño de pronto, airado-. Los odiamos, ¿vale? No somos de su grupo.

Su padre le puso la mano en el hombro y miró a James.

-La mataron mientras tratábamos de escapar, igual que al novio de Heidi.

Durante unos segundos, James no supo qué decir. Era demasiada información y aun así, se sentía como si necesitara saber exactamente quiénes eran esas personas antes de poder tomar una decisión, antes de saber cómo reaccionar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué estabas allí? –le preguntó a Nick.

-A veces me acerco al campamento para saber qué están haciendo, cómo van las cosas. Cuando vi que había una batalla, quise ayudar. Traje a una mujer antes de traerte aquí. La tenemos en otra habitación, pero sigue inconsciente. Después te traje a ti.

-Fue la señora Winters la que nos dijo quién eres –dijo Benedict-. Quién es tu padre.

"Es", se dijo James, dándose cuenta de que no se había parado a pensar en él, en Seren, en Albus, en sus primos y tíos.

-¿Mi padre sigue vivo? ¿Qué ha pasado en Hogwarts? Tengo que volver.

La señora Winters levantó la mano.

-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio hasta que no te encuentres mejor. –Se giró hacia Benedict y los demás-. Dejadlo descansar, ya seguiréis hablando luego.

Benedict asintió y se dispuso a obedecer, pero James tenía otra idea.

-No, esperad, un momento…

-Los hombres de Grudge forzaron a la gente de Hogwarts a volver al castillo –le explicó la señora Winters, con voz suave, como si quisiera compensar así lo directo de sus palabras-. Y por desgracia descubrieron y destruyeron el túnel que usabais para burlar el asedio. La única buena noticia que puedo darte es que sí, tu padre vive. Al menos en la radio de Hogwarts hablan de él como si estuviera vivo y supongo que si fuera mentira, los Parásitos habrían anunciado ya su muerte.

-¿Y mi hermano Albus?

-No han dicho nada de él.

Durante unos segundos, James no supo qué decir. Lo de su padre era un alivio, desde luego, pero si el túnel había caído… No sólo la gente de Hogwarts estaba ahora atrapada de verdad; ¿cómo iba a poder entrar él a Hogwarts cuando se fuera de allí?

-¿Dónde está mi varita? Quiero mi varita.

Ella suspiró y se apartó un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara.

-Hagamos un trato. Si te tomas la sopa y prometes no hacer ningún hechizo hasta mañana, te la daré. Si no te la hemos dejado en la mesita de noche es sólo porque no queríamos que te liaras a hechizos contra nosotros antes de que hubiéramos podido explicarnos.

James se lamió los labios, considerando su propuesta. Quería mandarle un mensaje a su padre, decirle que estaba vivo, averiguar si los demás también lo estaban. Pero la verdad era que también se sentía exhausto y que si tenía alguna posibilidad de regresar al castillo no sería mientras estuviera tan débil que no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

-De acuerdo.

La sopa tenía buena pinta, al fin y al cabo. Y tenía hambre, lo cual no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba casi día y medio sin comer. Pero cuando quiso coger el tazón con ambas manos se le cayó el alma a los pies y por un momento pensó que iba a romper a llorar de nuevo. Lo habría hecho, si hubiera estado solo. La señora Winters le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No es el fin del mundo, Potter. Con una prótesis será como si te hubiera crecido otra mano.

James no pudo mirarla, pero respiró hondo para calmarse y sujetó el tazón con su mano derecha para llevárselo a los labios. El caldo era sustancioso y no estaba demasiado caliente; antes de darse cuenta ya se lo había terminado. Sólo entonces volvió a mirar a la señora Winters, esperando que ella también cumpliera su parte. Ella asintió, le dijo que esperara un momento y salió de la habitación; unos segundos después regresó con su varita y se la devolvió.

En cuanto la tuvo en la mano, James se sintió como si le hubieran dado una dosis extra de energía. Con su varita no se sentía tan indefenso, tan perdido. Y aunque aún le dolía en el alma haber perdido una mano, agradecía que no hubiera sido la derecha.

-Recuerda nuestro trato –dijo ella-. Y ahora trata de dormir, ¿entendido?

James asintió y ella se marchó, dejándolo solo. Todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado daba vueltas en su cabeza y James se sentía tan exhausto como nervioso. Eran demasiadas cosas y dudaba que fuera a poder dormirse. Quería saber cómo estaba su familia, Seren, sus amigos. ¿Y si su padre creía que había muerto? Tenía que ponerse en contacto con él cuanto antes. Y aquella gente… Ahora que le habían devuelto su varita estaba ya dispuesto a pensar que actuaban de buena fe. Seguramente.

Pero la cama era cómoda y la habitación tranquila y la señora Winters no había mentido al decir que se encontraba débil aún. Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo y James quedó finalmente dormido, todavía con la varita firmemente agarrada en su mano.

* * *

Harry hizo todo lo posible para mostrarse paciente ante los preparativos de Narcissa. Al fin y al cabo, ese tipo de sortilegios requerían algo de tiempo. Pero por dentro estaba gritándole que se diera prisa. Necesitaba saber algo sólido sobre James. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, preguntándose dónde estaría y en qué estado. Cada vez que pensaba que había perdido una mano durante la batalla se quería morir de pena, aunque se decía que lo verdaderamente importante era que estuviera vivo. James no era el único que había perdido alguna parte del cuerpo en el combate; desde que algunos Parásitos habían empezado también a usar el Diffindo como hechizo de combate, esa clase de heridas se había vuelto tristemente habitual.

-Estoy lista –dijo al fin Narcissa.

Draco le pasó a Harry un pequeño cuchillo de plata y éste se hizo un pequeño corte en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Cuando salió un poco de sangre, acercó la mano a Narcissa y esta la usó para pintar de rojo la punta de un cristal de cuarzo como los que Trelawney utilizaba a veces en sus clases. Después introdujo el cristal, que pendía de una larga y fina cuerda, en un cuenco de agua en el que flotaban trocitos de laurel. Narcissa comenzó un encantamiento en voz tan baja que Harry no pudo distinguir las palabras. Nervioso, buscó la mano de Draco y éste se la apretó con fuerza, como prometiéndole que todo iría bien.

De pronto notó un estremecimiento y la vista se le nubló un poco. Lo primero que pensó fue que el agotamiento estaba pasándole factura, pero la sensación, parecida a la fiebre, desapareció en unos segundos y Harry comprendió que debía de ser un efecto del encantamiento.

Cuando Narcissa se quedó en silencio, mantuvo la vista fija en el cuenco y Harry hizo lo mismo. Narcissa le había explicado que si la magia podía detectar la energía vital de James, los trocitos de laurel se apelotonarían alrededor del cristal. Pero pasaron los segundos y los cristales siguieron flotando libremente. Harry también sabía lo que eso significaba: James estaba muerto o en un lugar con fuertes protecciones mágicas.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose morir.

-Por favor, no pierdas la esperanza, Harry –dijo Draco, apretándole el hombro, tratando de hacer que levantara la vista y lo mirara-. Todo el mundo se esconde bajo un Fidelius estos días.

-Draco tiene razón –añadió Narcissa en tono compasivo-. Si se lo ha llevado alguien que quería salvarle la vida, lo normal es que lo esté protegiendo con hechizos de ocultación

Quería creerlos, oh, cuánto quería creerlos. Necesitaba ese consuelo como necesitaba respirar. Y quizás por eso, porque si no iba a volverse loco, se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas en aferrarse al clavo ardiendo que le estaban ofreciendo Draco y Narcissa, se obligó a creer que James todavía estaba vivo, a salvo, y que si no había dado aún señales de vida era por alguna buena razón.

Pero lo peor de todo fue salir y enfrentarse a Albus y Lily, a Seren, que esperaban fuera porque Narcissa había preferido un poco de intimidad para concentrarse mejor. Mirarlos a la cara, decirles que seguían sin saber nada, contemplar el dolor descarnado de sus ojos.

-Todo lo que sabemos con seguridad es que fue herido y que se lo llevó alguien que mató a un Parásito –se forzó a decir-. Debemos seguir esperando. Si está bien, no tardará en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

-Pero fue ayer, papá –dijo Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo sé, quiso decir Harry, pero eso la asustaría más y él no conseguía encontrar más palabras. No sabía qué habría hecho si Narcissa no hubiera contestado en su lugar.

-La herida de James era seria y puede tardar uno o dos días en ponerse bien. O quizás haya perdido su varita. De momento, el hecho de que los Parásitos no hayan anunciado que lo tienen es buena señal. Estoy realmente convencida de que si lo hubieran capturado, ya nos lo habrían dicho. Como dice vuestro padre, debemos esperar.

A Harry le pareció que sus hijos se sentían como él, divididos entre la angustia de dar a James por muerto o algo peor y el miedo a que el golpe fuera aún mayor si se atrevían a tener esperanza en un final feliz. Y en ese momento, a decir verdad, no pudo imaginar cómo sobrevivirían los tres si no recuperaban a James.

* * *

El gabinete tenía su primera reunión desde la batalla y Draco habría preferido que Harry hubiera decidido saltársela y quedarse con Ron o con Luna. Harry estaba roto y se notaba y nadie mejor que él podía comprender lo que se sentía ante aquella incertidumbre: en su momento, pensar que Scorpius iba a morir en San Mungo había sido durísimo, pero los días anteriores, sin saber cómo ni dónde estaba, habían sido mucho peor, devastadores.

Sin embargo Harry quiso ir con ellos. Draco no sabía si era para tratar de pensar en algo que no fuera James o por responsabilidad hacia sus otros hijos, o hacia la comunidad de Hogwarts. Cuando le preguntó si estaba seguro, Harry dijo que sí y apresuró el paso, como si quisiera dejar claro que la conversación ya había terminado.

A las nueve ya estaban todos allí. Draco observó disimuladamente a McDougal, preguntándose qué estrategia utilizaría en aquella reunión y para qué. Sospechaba que deseaba convertirse en una especie de líder de la comunidad mágica, de ministro de magia en funciones, pero a Draco aún le quedaba algún resquicio de duda porque debía de haber un límite a lo estúpido que podía ser un hombre, ¿no? Debía de darse cuenta de que a esas alturas, el Gran Calamar tenía más posibilidades de ser elegido que él.

-Bien –comenzó la anciana Redfeathers, envuelta en un chal marrón-, vayamos al grano. Nos encontramos peor de lo que estábamos hace tres días. Profesora McGonagall, ¿tenemos alimentos suficientes para resistir un asedio de verdad?

-En los días previos al ataque hicimos todo lo posible por prepararnos para esta eventualidad, pero aun así, el racionamiento será duro. Ya han visto lo que hemos servido para desayunar. Nuestro almuerzo va a consistir simplemente en un sándwich de queso, no daremos nada con el té y para la cena tendremos un poco de guisado de ternera con nabos y zanahorias. No es mucho y no va a mejorar.

-Pero los elfos todavía pueden ayudarnos, ¿no? –preguntó un miembro del Wizengamot.

-No, ya no. Al nivel que tenemos las protecciones, no. Antes podían sortear nuestras barreras porque por así decirlo, estaban proyectando el túnel en ellas, pero ahora que el túnel ya no está, nuestros elfos no pueden salir de Hogwarts si no es por la puerta, ni pueden ir a un mercado muggle y enviarnos mágicamente la comida. Para que esos alimentos puedan entrar en Hogwarts, la única manera es pasarlas por la puerta.

Y obviamente los Parásitos no iban a quedarse mano sobre mano, dejando que todo aquello sucediera delante de sus narices sin intervenir. Draco sabía que la opción de los elfos sólo la utilizarían en situaciones extremas.

McGonagall siguió hablando de la comida un buen rato. Los agricultores y ganaderos que se habían refugiado en Hogwarts se estaban encargando de los campos y del ganado y lo habían organizado todo para procurar que constantemente estuvieran naciendo terneras, gallinas y cerdos nuevos, pero ni siquiera la magia podía ir en contra de ciertos plazos de la naturaleza. Las frutas y verduras también se hallaban sujetas a esas restricciones, más allá de lo que pudiera hacer Lily con su canción. Pronto habrían sembrado todas las semillas de guisantes, pero hasta abril no sería hora de recolectarlo y a Draco le estremeció pensar que en abril todavía podrían estar allí.

Luego le tocó hablar a él, porque le preguntaron por los ingredientes de pociones, y la verdad era que las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Podían encontrar algunos ingredientes en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el Bosque Prohibido, pero no todos. Tendrían que racionarlos también. La poción más común para el dolor, por ejemplo, sólo se administraría en casos graves, ya que necesitaba de piel machacada de salamandra de fuego y ese ingrediente era imprescindible para las pociones de reponer sangre, mucho más necesarias.

-Todas esas cosas son necesarias, sin duda –dijo de pronto McDougal-, pero creo que la raíz de nuestro problema es una cuestión de liderazgo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada colérica.

-Oh, no te atrevas a ir por ahí, McDougal, no te atrevas…

Draco compartía al cien por cien ese sentimiento, pero aquel idiota siguió hablando.

-Lo siento, pero por mucho que admire lo que el señor Potter ha hecho por nosotros en el pasado y por mucho que lamente ahora lo que le ha sucedido a su hijo, no me queda más remedio que poner en duda su compromiso con la victoria en la última batalla. No sólo…

-¿Cómo te atreves, maldito cobarde? –chilló Hermione, con todo el aspecto de estar reprimiéndose para no darle una bofetada-. ¡Si tú no hubieras mandado a la gente hacia el lago aún podríamos haber tenido una oportunidad!

Draco se habría puesto a chillarle también, pero la mirada vacía, desinteresada, que Harry le había dirigido a McDougal al oír su nombre le había dejado momentáneamente sin palabras.

-Le ruego que guarde la compostura, madam Weasley –dijo Belahouel.

-Es difícil guardar la compostura ante un ejercicio semejante de cinismo –replicó McGonagall con frialdad-. Que el señor McDougal hable de liderazgo cuando ayer no hizo nada remotamente conectado con ese concepto resulta casi un insulto. Lo que recuerdo es al auror Potter, entre otros, ignorando sus heridas y su preocupación para ayudar a los heridos, para seguir protegiendo Hogwarts.

-Me decepciona, profesora McGonagall. Todo lo que estoy sugiriendo es que escuchemos otras voces.

Pero Draco, que ya había tenido suficiente, se echó a reír.

-Oh, Merlín, tú sí que estás escuchando voces, McDougal. Debes de estar alucinando como un paciente del ala de Janus Thickey si crees que vas a sacar provecho político de esto. Y una pregunta –añadió rápidamente-, sin darle tiempo a hablar-, ¿puedes contarnos qué estabas haciendo exactamente dentro de Hogwarts cuando diste esas órdenes? Habías salido con nosotros, se suponía que debías de estar fuera.

McDougal estaba demasiado cabreado para contestar, pero uno de sus satélites, Goosebumps, salió a defenderle.

-Se retiró porque había sido herido, pero…

Draco le cortó con otra carcajada.

-¿Herido? ¿Dónde? –Y le dirigió una mirada fea y burlona a McDougal-. ¿En su orgullo, cuando al primer hechizo se manchó los calzoncillos?

McDougal dio una palmada sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, temblando de furia.

-¡No consentiré que un sucio mortífago me hable…!

Una cuerda le maniató y otra se materializó alrededor de su cuello, obligándole a detenerse con un gruñido ahogado. Harry, comprendió Draco, atónito. Se había puesto también de pie, varita en mano y miraba a McDougal como si estuviera a punto de incinerarlo allí mismo. Algunos gritaron con alarma, otros pedían calma. Draco apuntó con su varita a Ford, un secuaz de MacDougal que pretendía lanzarle un hechizo a Harry; Hermione apuntaba a Pam Pellegrino, de la CIM.

-Harry, por favor… -dijo McGonagall, alzando las manos.

Pero él seguía con la vista puesta en McDougal, cuyo rostro se estaba volviendo púrpura por momentos.

-No volverás a hablar así de un hombre que no ha hecho otra cosa que arriesgar su vida por el mundo mágico en los últimos cinco años –dijo entonces, con un tono de voz calmado y a la vez implacable, cargado de amenazas, que pareció ir directo a la entrepierna de Draco-. No eres digno ni de limpiarle las botas. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? Asiente si me has entendido.

McDougal obedeció con ojos desorbitados y Harry terminó el hechizo con una mirada de desprecio y sin darle mayor importancia, como si no hubiera hecho que la mitad de los presentes sufrieran un amago de infarto. Ford corrió a ayudar a McDougal, quien, doblado en dos, estaba tosiendo agónicamente. Draco, aún con la varita en la mano, miró a su alrededor. La tensión se había rebajado un poco, pero estaba lejos de desaparecer. Muchos tenían toda la pinta de haber recordado súbitamente que Harry había sido el que había aniquilado a Voldemort más de dos décadas atrás.

-Por favor, mantengamos la cabeza fría –dijo Redfeathers. Había que reconocerlo; con la edad, las mujeres desarrollaban unas pelotas de acero concentrado-. Señor McDougal, no estoy de acuerdo con el medio que ha escogido el auror Potter para expresar su desaprobación, pero comparto su defensa del señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo puede olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? Ser desagradecido no es un rasgo precisamente admirable.

McDougal aún no estaba en condiciones de decir nada y Draco sospechaba que, de todas formas, no habría dicho ni media palabra. Harry le había asustado de verdad, probablemente no volvería a enfrentarse a él de manera tan directa.

-Aun así, creo que… -Belahouel había empezado a hablar, pero la mirada de Harry le hizo cerrar la boca al momento.

-Concuerdo con madam Redfeathers en que debemos mantener la cabeza fría –dijo McGonagall-. Todos estamos muy afectados por lo sucedido, pero precisamente por eso tenemos que mantenernos unidos. La gente de ahí fuera nos necesita, confía en nosotros para sacar Hogwarts adelante. Hagamos lo que debemos hacer, por favor.

Hermione tomó la palabra al momento y comenzó a hablar de turnos de vigilancia y cosas así, permitiendo que la reunión volviera a encaminarse. Otros se unieron después a la conversación; se esforzaban en actuar como si siempre fueran tan razonables y educados como en aquella ocasión, pero a Draco no se le escapaban las fugaces miradas de reojo que le dedicaban a Harry de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando éste hacía algún ruido. Ahora que ya había defendido su honor, sin embargo, Harry estaba más ausente que otra cosa, sumido en pensamientos sombríos que sin duda estaban relacionados con James. Draco lo estaba pasando mal al verlo así y le habría gustado llevárselo de la reunión, pero no se fiaba de McDougal si Harry se iba en ese momento y menos aún si él le acompañaba.

Aún estuvieron dos horas allí, tratando de poner algo de orden en el caos que había causado la derrota. Harry no pronunció ni media palabra en todo ese tiempo y Draco no creía que se hubiera enterado de algo. Pero por fin todo quedó más o menos claro y pudieron salir de allí. Hermione, que había estado mirando a Harry con preocupación todo el rato, se unió a ellos.

-Harry, ¿por qué no te vas a descansar un poco? –sugirió con expresión compasiva.

-No necesito descansar.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-¿Y lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?

-¿Te crees que me importa McDougal?

-Harry, todo el mundo ahí dentro ha pensado por un momento que ibas a matarlo.

-No se habría perdido nada –dijo secamente-. Voy a hablar con Willamson, luego nos vemos.

A Draco le dio la impresión de que en ese momento no podía hacer nada por él, así que se quedó donde estaba, viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Esto es serio, ¿sabes? –dijo Hermione-. Lo último que necesitamos todos, Harry incluido, es que la gente crea que se ha vuelto inestable o algo peor.

Draco la miró de reojo.

-Ya has visto lo que pasa en estas reuniones. ¿De verdad te parece mejor eso que seguir a un solo hombre? ¿A alguien como Harry, que siempre intenta pensar en lo que es mejor para todo el mundo?

Hermione no reaccionó como él esperaba: parecía consternada por sus palabras.

-Creo que sería horriblemente injusto para Harry ponerlo en esa situación. Ya se siente bastante culpable por lo que pasa, ¿quieres que sea realmente responsable del mundo mágico otra vez? ¿El único responsable?

Le habría gustado decirle que estaba exagerando, pero no pudo hacerlo: ella no se equivocaba. A Harry no le estarían haciendo ningún favor.

-No, tienes razón –admitió, a regañadientes.

-Sé que lo de James lo está matando, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe estar sintiendo, pero no puede volver a hacer algo así por mucho que McDougal se lo merezca.

Eso era, en opinión de Draco, otra cosa muy distinta, pues le había conmovido y excitado la agresiva defensa de Harry y además no pensaba que fuera a hacerle ningún mal, pero no dijo nada porque lo realmente importante de aquel asunto era que Harry lo estaba pasando mal y todo ese dolor le estaba haciendo perder el control. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Draco se dijo que le daría unos minutos más de tiempo para calmarse y después iría a hablar con él, a ver si conseguía tranquilizarlo, animarlo, lo que fuera. Por desgracia sospechaba que no conseguiría nada y que el único que podría sacarlo de ese estado era James.


	20. Noticias de James

**NdA:** Muchas gracias a los que seguís comentando y dando ánimos! Sé que dejar rr a veces se hace pesado y más desde el móvil, pero aprecio mucho que no me dejéis tirada por aquí XD

Imagino que muchos ya lo sabéis, pero he terminado la séptima parte(¡bieeeeeeen!), así que a partir de esta semana **habrá** **tb capítulo los miércoles,** seguramente por la noche. Nos vemos entonces, besos!

Capítulo 20 **Noticias de James**

Cuando James despertó, suspiró, sintiendo un peso en el pecho. No lo había soñado. Estaba en esa casa, su mano izquierda había desaparecido. Respirando hondo, miró su brazo izquierdo y tuvo que apartar la vista. Era como si su cerebro se negara a creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Como si gritara.

Una pequeña parte de él deseaba quedarse en esa cama y no levantarse nunca más, pero había pasado todo el día anterior preocupado por su familia y por Seren. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ellos, hacerles saber que estaba bien. Poco a poco, atento a cualquier señal de debilidad de sus piernas, se levantó de la cama y esbozó una mínima sonrisa cuando constató que esa mañana era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Aún le costaba caminar un poco y era extraño sentir la ligera diferencia de peso en sus brazos, pero consiguió llegar a la puerta sin incidentes.

James estudió el pasillo: quería ir al baño y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Había cuatro puertas allí además de la suya, tres de ellas cerradas. Una podía ser el baño, pero las demás seguramente serían dormitorios. James se dirigió hacia la puerta entrabierta y la abrió un poco más con cuidado. La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana y James pudo ver a alguien durmiendo. Tampoco tuvo suerte con la siguiente puerta; allí, en dos camas, estaban Benedict y su hijo. A la tercera, sin embargo, tuvo más suerte y James se encontró con el baño.

Mear y lavarse la cara no era tarea fácil con una mano y James tuvo que reprimir de nuevo lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Era horrible saber que nada volvería a ser como antes. Pero luego recordó las prótesis y cerró los ojos un momento y se dijo una vez más que cuando todo eso acabara podría comprarse una y al menos sería mejor que apañarse con una sola mano para siempre. Hasta entonces, tenía que fingir que era como una de esas veces, generalmente relacionadas con el quidditch, en las que acababa con un brazo en cabestrillo.

Un poco más entero salió del cuarto de baño. Afuera estaba la señora Winters, en bata.

-Me he imaginado que eras tú –dijo en voz baja-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor. Voy a mandarle un patronus a mi padre para que sepa que estoy bien.

-¿Te importa acompañarme antes un momento?

Él la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones en las que no había entrado; ahora la puerta estaba abierta. Dentro, en una cama, yacía una mujer con un vendaje en la cabeza. Junto a la cama había un sillón de aspecto cómodo; en el asiento se veía una manta doblada. La señora Winters le preguntó si reconocía a la mujer y James la observó con atención. El vendaje y la moradura amarillenta que le cubría media cara le despistaba, pero en cuanto se fijó supo quién era.

-Sí, es Laura Madley, era la Buscadora de las Arpías. Estaba con nosotros en el castillo. –La señora Winters asintió-. ¿Cómo está?

Ella le guió fuera de la habitación antes de contestarle.

-Bueno, se ha agitado un poco durante la noche y espero que eso signifique que va a despertarse pronto. Anda, baja a la cocina. Iré ahora a prepararte algo de desayunar. La magia sale mejor con el estómago lleno.

James obedeció y encontró la cocina con facilidad. No era muy grande y tenía los electrodomésticos muggles habituales. Sobre uno de los bancos se veía un paquete de pan y un tarro de miel y en el suelo dos grandes recipientes de plástico que seguramente contenían leche. Cuando curioseó en la nevera, vio que la tenían bien provista. A ellos también les afectaba la Cuarentena, claro, pero nada les impedía ir a una tienda y llevarse todo lo que quisieran.

La señora Winters no tardó en bajar.

-¿Qué te apetece? –preguntó, abriendo la nevera.

-Cualquier cosa está bien.

-¿Qué tal unos huevos revueltos con jamón?

-Perfecto.

Ella empezó inmediatamente a cocinar y puso a calentar el agua para el té.

-Hablé con tu padre una vez, poco después de la guerra. Me parecía increíble que alguien tan joven nos hubiera salvado a todos. Espero que pueda repetir el milagro. Esos Parásitos… Nunca podrán pagar por el mal que han causado.

-Pero su hijo…

-Era un idiota –replicó ella, con irritación mezclada con pena-. No culpo a la gente de Hogwarts por su muerte, culpo a los Parásitos por meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Y me culpo a mí por no haberlo Obliviateado y escondido aquí cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Su dolor era palpable y James la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir, porque lo sentía por ella, pero no olvidaba que su hijo había sido un Parásito.

-¿Sabe usted algo de ellos?

-Lo poco que me han podido contar Stuart y los demás, que no creo que sea nada nuevo. Leo es el único que no tiene hechizos de confidencialidad, pero por lo que parece mantienen a los niños lo más alejados posibles de todo el meollo. Me ha contado que a veces ha visto a Grudge, a Key y a esa francesa y que todo el mundo está siempre entrenando, poco más.

James se dio cuenta de que debía hablar con todos y conseguir toda la información posible para pasársela a su padre.

-¿Los muggles que transforman en magos?

-Deben ser esos –asintió ella, buscando un plato en el que poner el revuelto de huevos-. Nick y Stuart saben Aparecerse, usar el Accio, el Diffindo, el Desmaius, la Maldición Mortal y el Protego, pero poco más.

-¿Y Heidi?

-Imagino que sabe hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero como no habla… Por lo que me han contado, la alcanzaron con un hechizo cuando huyeron. Quizás cuando pueda verla un medimago de verdad podrán hacer que recupere el habla.

La señora Winters le puso delante un plato con los huevos revueltos con jamón y un cuenco de cereales con leche y poco después los dos estuvieron desayunando. James tenía algunos problemas al usar solo una mano, pero hizo todo lo posible por convencerse a sí mismo de que era una molestia menor que terminaría pasando. Mientras desayunaban, Nick y los Benedict se unieron a ellos. Heidi se había quedado arriba, haciéndole compañía a Madley, pero la señora Winters le había mandado una bandeja de comida a la habitación.

-Tienes mejor aspecto, James –dijo Benedict, sonriendo-. ¿Vas a intentar mandarle ese patronus a tu padre?

-Sí, ahora mismo. Debe estar muy preocupado.

-Me gustaría asegurarme de que ya te encuentras lo bastante fuerte –intervino la señora Winters.

-Lo estoy, me siento bien –le aseguró él.

-No hay manera de que los del proyecto puedan localizar de dónde viene el patronus, ¿no? –preguntó Nick.

-No que yo sepa. –Se terminó los cereales-. De todos modos, no le diré aún dónde estoy exactamente, de momento.

Benedict carraspeó con incomodidad.

-Espero que tengas en cuenta que estamos tratando de ayudar.

James fue consciente del modo en el que todos, menos el niño, lo miraban sin disimulo.

-Les contaré lo que habéis hecho por mí y por Madley.

Los adultos se relajaron visiblemente al escucharle.

-Podemos hacer más –dijo Nick-. No me da miedo enfrentarme a ellos; si hay que luchar, lucharé.

-No quiero dejar solo a Leo –dijo también Benedict, con un gesto de disculpa-. Pero si puedo ayudar de otra manera…

James tuvo una sensación extraña, no exactamente desagradable. Era el más joven de todos, exceptuando a Leo, pero era como si los demás estuvieran esperando a que él les dijera lo que debían hacer o algo así. Quizás era porque de ellos, sólo la señora Winters conocía realmente el mundo mágico. Pero él no estaba capacitado para ayudarlos, ¿no? Ni siquiera había cumplido aún los veinte años y sólo tenía una mano, por las pelotas de Merlín.

-Se lo diré a mi padre. -No podía esperar más y se terminó el último bocado de huevos-. Listo.

Había llegado el momento. Aún no eran las ocho, así que suponía que el Patronus le llegaría a su padre de camino al Gran Comedor, tal vez allí mismo. James imaginó que dónde y cuándo fuera, sería bien recibido.

Su ánimo había estado mejor otras veces, cuando tenía dos manos, por ejemplo, pero se esforzó en concentrarse en su mejor recuerdo. La primera vez que lo había hecho con Seren, sin duda; aquella noche podría haberse muerto de felicidad.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un rayo plateado se transformó rápidamente en una mangosta y al ver su patronus, James sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Todavía podía invocar su patronus, todavía era un mago competente. Si los Parásitos pensaban que haberle amputado una mano iba a acabar con él, se equivocaban. Y respirando hondo, se dispuso a mandar su mensaje.

* * *

Draco observó a Harry con preocupación mientras los dos terminaban de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar. Estaba claro que tampoco había pegado ojo aquella noche; entre eso y lo poco que estaba comiendo, era un milagro que aún se mantuviera en pie. Delante de la gente, especialmente Albus y Lily, trataba de presentar una fachada sólida, pero Draco sabía que estaba roto por dentro y habría dado su fortuna por saber cómo ayudarlo a recomponerse. Era horrible, sentirse tan impotente. Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry estaba sintiendo y era consciente de que él no se había vuelto loco con el secuestro de Scorpius porque al final todo había salido bien. No se imaginaba nada que pudiera haberle ayudado entonces, aparte de recuperar a su hijo, y no tenía idea de qué decirle a Harry. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, asegurarse de que comía y que no se lanzaba contra nadie. Eso y rogar a los dioses para que el dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo no terminara alejándolo de él.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Harry se había quedado ensimismado. Su respuesta fue un desganado movimiento de cabeza y Draco suspiró para sus adentros mientras salían de la habitación-. Todavía cojeas –dijo, después de unos metros.

-Estoy bien, ya se me pasará.

No podría haberlo dicho con menos interés. Y se equivocaba. Sus heridas no eran demasiado graves, pero sin el descanso necesario no se curarían bien.

-Podrías ir luego a que te echaran un vistazo.

Harry ni le contestó y Draco se conminó a ser paciente, recordándose una vez más cómo se había sentido él durante el secuestro. Si pasaba lo peor, Harry no iba a recuperarse en un par de días, era ridículo. Necesitaría años, si es que alguna vez llegaba a recuperarse. Decidido a apoyarlo como Harry le había apoyado a él tras lo de Windfield, se acercó un poco a Harry y lo cogió de la mano. Fue un pequeño motivo de alegría que Harry le diera un ligero apretón, como dando la bienvenida al gesto.

Entonces vio una mangosta plateada acercándose velozmente por el pasillo.

-¡Harry! –exclamó, dándole un brusco tirón al brazo.

La mangosta estaba frente a ellos; Harry la observaba con ojos como platos.

-Papá, soy yo, James. Me hirieron en la batalla, pero me rescataron. Estoy en un lugar seguro, con unas personas que pertenecían a los Parásitos, pero desertaron. Son buena gente. También rescataron a Laura Madley, aunque sigue inconsciente y no saben si se recuperará. –Hizo una pausa-. Estoy bien. Me gustaría volver al castillo, pero me han dicho que los Parásitos hundieron el túnel. ¿Hay alguna manera todavía de llegar ahí? Bueno, espero tu respuesta. Dime si estáis todos bien. Un abrazo, os quiero.

La mangosta se disolvió en hilachas plateadas y Draco se giró inmediatamente hacia Harry, sonriendo.

-Oh, Dios mío… -musitó Harry, con incredulidad. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros y no le extrañó que Harry se moviera para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como para hacerle temer por sus costillas-. Está vivo… Oh, Dios, gracias…

Draco le besó en el pelo, contento por Harry, por el final de aquella agonía.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. –Entonces oyó a alguien diciendo algo y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos; tres personas que también tenían su habitación allí, entre ellas el profesor de piano de Scorpius y su marido, les estaban observando con curiosidad. Automáticamente quiso sacar a Harry de allí y evitar que unos extraños lo vieran en esa situación-. Venga, vamos a nuestro cuarto…Ven, Harry, avisaremos desde allí a los niños.

Harry se separó de él, quitándose las gafas para limpiarse los ojos; sólo entonces Draco supo que había llegado a llorar.

-Tenemos que decírselo a todos.

-Sí, les mandaremos Patronus.

Los dos comenzaron a desandar el camino hacia la habitación. Harry daba respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar los nervios, de recuperar la compostura; probablemente le habría resultado mucho más fácil si hubiera tenido a James de vuelta, si hubiera podido darle un abrazo. Por desgracia, eso tendría que esperar. Y cuando todos se hubieran calmado un poco, tendrían que reflexionar sobre el mensaje que James acababa de enviarles. Pero eso sería después. Ahora lo que importaba era que el muchacho estaba vivo y aparentemente a salvo.

Pronto llegaron a la intimidad del dormitorio y para entonces Harry estaba algo más entero. Draco le hizo sentarse en la cama y sacando su varita, conjuró un patronus. En cuanto su lobo tomó forma, realizó el encantamiento que lo convertía en un portador de mensajes.

-Busca a Albus Potter. Albus, hemos recibido un patronus de James. Tu padre y yo estamos en nuestra habitación. Os esperamos.

El lobo salió disparado en busca de Albus y Draco se sentó junto a Harry, quien sonrió repentinamente, le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un beso lleno de energía. Draco se rió, tratando de devolverle el beso. Harry no se había apartado físicamente de él esos días, en parte porque en medio de su angustia por James también había quedado claro que se había preocupado por las heridas que había sufrido Draco, pero no habían hecho nada remotamente parecido al sexo y aquel beso prometía que ese aspecto de sus vidas pronto volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando se separó de él, Harry seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creer que esté vivo.

Draco le apretó la mano.

-Lo sé.

Durante unos segundos, Harry se quedó callado, saboreando el alivio. Después, su sonris se volvió más reflexiva.

-Le pediré que me dé los nombres de la gente con la que está. ¿Crees que de verdad son Parásitos que han desertado?

-Bueno, encaja, ¿no? –Hizo una mueca-. Es interesante saber que tienen desertores.

-Me pregunto si habrá muchos… Puede que alguno de los que esté con James lo sepa.

-Es una lástima que usar lechuzas no sea seguro.

Entonces oyó ruido de gente corriendo. Al principio no pensó que fueran los niños, pues no los esperaba tan pronto, pero luego distinguió la voz de Rose y poco después un tropel básicamente pelirrojo entraba por la puerta, liderado por Albus y Lily.

-¡Papá, hemos visto el patronus de James!

-¿Cómo…? –exclamó Harry, mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

Entre todos fueron contando la historia y resultó que James había mandado un segundo patronus para Seren, que lo había recibido en el Gran Comedor, en presencia de los Potter y los Weasley. Ese mensaje, no el de Harry, era el que los había hecho salir corriendo hacia allí y por eso habían llegado tan pronto. Seren, que también estaba allí con ellos, les contó lo que James le había dicho a ella, prácticamente lo mismo que en el patronus que le había dirigido a Harry.

-¿Cree que podremos conseguir que entre al castillo, auror Potter? –preguntó la chica, ansiosa.

-Por supuesto, ya pensaremos algo.

-¿Ya le has contestado, Seren? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, pero sólo para decirle que estaba viva. Luego le mandaré otro patronus.

Draco comprendió que Seren querría algo de intimidad para su siguiente mensaje; sin duda estaría ansiosa por mandárselo. Harry también estaba impaciente por ponerse en contacto con James y después de escuchar alguna sugerencia aquí o allá salió al pasillo y se dispuso a lanzar su patronus frente a aquella pequeña multitud.

-Busca a James Potter –dijo, en cuanto el ciervo plateado se materializó por completo-. James, no sabes cuánto me alegro de saber que estás bien. Aquí estamos todos bien, excepto la pobre tía Audrey, que murió durante el combate. Todos lo sentimos mucho por ella, pero al menos ahora está con tío Percy y pequeña Molly; nosotros cuidaremos de Michael y Lucy por ellos. En cuanto a tu situación, ahora mismo no puedes volver. No sé si sabes que perdimos el túnel y nos hemos quedado bloqueados. Ya veremos lo que puede hacerse. Y por último, me gustaría que me mandaras poco a poco todo lo que puedas decirnos de la gente que está contigo y lo que saben ellos del sitio en el que se esconden los Parásitos. Espero pronto tu respuesta, te quiero.

El patronus salió disparado para cumplir con su misión y Draco le pasó a Harry el brazo por la cintura, contento de que la suerte, una vez más, hubiera estado del lado de los Potter.

* * *

-Elizabeth –dijo Medea, entrando en su despacho-, nos acaban de avisar de Hogwarts de que han visto un patronus en forma de mangosta yendo hacia el castillo. ¿Recuerdas que el patronus de James Potter es una mangosta?

Ella apretó los labios con disgusto. Uno de los suyos le había contado que había visto a uno de los traidores llevándose al chico Potter, pero había estado demasiado lejos como para asegurarlo con certeza, ni siquiera cuando habían examinado su recuerdo en un pensadero o como se llamaran.

-Entonces es cierto, una de esas ratas se lo llevó y lo puso a salvo… Imagino que su padre le contestará. Lástima que no podamos seguir su patronus.

-Estoy segura de que antes o después intentará regresar al castillo. Toda su familia está allí. Si nos preparamos y tenemos un poco de suerte, quizás podamos atraparlo.

-¿Es posible? –dijo ella, animándose ante la idea.

-No es fácil, pero si conseguimos deducir cómo lo intentarán, podríamos tener alguna oportunidad.

Elizabeth asintió, dejando ver que quería intentarlo, y después se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y si usamos a uno de los Weasley que tenemos prisioneros? Podemos obligarle a lanzar un patronus y decirles a los de Hogwarts que ha escapado. Entonces nos comunicarán sus planes y podríamos tenderles una emboscada.

Pero Medea negaba con la cabeza.

-Es imposible obligar a nadie a invocar un patronus, ni con hechizos, ni con pociones ni con amenazas. De hecho, el patronus es una de las magias más puras que existe; por su misma esencia, no puede ser usado para tender trampas, traicionar a alguien ni nada por el estilo.

Elizabeth apretó los labios un momento, molesta una vez más por las irritantes y ridículas limitaciones de la magia.

-¿Cuál es tu patronus? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no lo sabía.

-No sé hacer uno. En Australia, los dementores no son un problema.

-¿Crees que sería útil aprenderlo?

-No mucho. Por lo que he oído, se tardan meses en conseguirlo y no todo el mundo es capaz de invocar uno corpóreo. Creo que ahora mismo hay hechizos que deberían tener prioridad, como el Episkeyo o el Incarcerus.

Medea sabía mucho más de magia que ella, así que Elizabeth decidió olvidarse del tema. Siempre podía preguntarle más tarde a Cavensham, por si el Inefable tenía más información.

-De acuerdo… Refuerza el turno de noche; si James Potter intenta regresar, probablemente lo hará aprovechando la oscuridad.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado.

Cuando su cuñada se marchó, Elizabeth dejó vagar su imaginación. Su difunto marido siempre había opinado que Potter estaba sobrevalorado y sólo lo había considerado un nombre más en la lista de magos y brujas que debían neutralizar. En eso se había equivocado; Potter estaba sobrevalorado, sí, pero precisamente por eso tenía más importancia de la que habían pensado. Muchos magos y brujas británicos depositaban tanta fe en él que mantendrían la esperanza mientras Potter siguiera vivo. Pero precisamente por eso, si conseguían acabar con él de algún modo, el golpe sería demasiado fuerte para la gente de Hogwarts. Y si atrapaban a James Potter de una maldita vez… bueno, podrían hacer con su padre lo que quisieran.

* * *

James sintió un gran alivio cuando le llegó el patronus de su padre. Todos estaban bien, excepto la pobre tía Audrey. James tuvo que contener las lágrimas al pensar en Michael y Lucy, pero en el fondo sabía que podría haber sido peor. Y Seren estaba viva… La posibilidad de que hubiera muerto o hubiera sido capturada le había estado atormentado desde que había despertado el día anterior.

-Ojalá pudiéramos contarte más –dijo Benedict-. Hay muchas cosas que deberíais saber. Pero la seguridad allí se ha hecho cada vez más dura, sobre todo después de la escapada de Melody Sutherland. Además, no sabemos nada de esa gente desde que estamos aquí, excepto lo que Nick puede averiguar cuando se acerca a escondidas al campamento de Hogwarts.

-¿Vas allí a menudo? –le preguntó James a Nick.

-Una o dos veces a la semana, aunque a veces no hago más que piponear un poco y pirarme.

-¿Qué?

-Miro lo que hay y me voy. También he ido a veces a Hogsmeade.

-¿Tienes algún contacto entre ellos?

-No. Conocía a gente de cuando servimos juntos, claro, pero ellos creen en toda esa mierda de un mundo mejor.

-No creo que eso sea así –objetó Benedict-. Al principio, quizás, pero cuando ves ciertas cosas… Los que se quedan lo hacen por ambición o por miedo. Otra cosa es que intenten convencerse de que lo hacen por el bien de la Humanidad.

Nick asintió con indiferencia. Probablemente pensaba que la razón era lo de menos y James estaba de acuerdo. Lo importante no era por qué lo hacían, lo importante era detenerlos.

-¿Qué sabéis del sitio en el que se esconden?

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el niño, que a excepción de los límites que imponía el Fidelius, no estaba sujeto a ningún hechizo de confidencialidad como el que tenían los Parásitos.

-Es muy grande, pero a nosotros no nos dejaban ir casi a ningún sitio. Madam Grudge y sus amigas viven en una casa que hay ahí y los demás, en barracones. También hay otros barracones. Dicen que en unos están las máquinas con las que roban la magia y que en otros tienen a sus prisioneros.

-¿Tienen muchos prisioneros? –le preguntó James, notando cómo Benedict y Nick miraban con expectación a Leo. A él no le había sorprendido que el niño dijera eso, porque todo el mundo en Hogwarts había asumido que no habían podido robar la magia de golpe a todos los que se habían llevado antes del verano. No, aquellos asesinatos debían de haber llevado su tiempo y mientras les llegaba su hora, todos debían de haber estado esperando en una celda similar a la que habían estado Albus y Scorpius.

-No sé. Mi amigo Cole dice que una vez miró y había miles y miles.

-¿Tú los has visto?

-No –admitió Leo.

James siguió haciéndoles más preguntas. Lo ideal habría sido poder enviar toda la información por lechuza, pero los Parásitos trataban de matarlas o capturarlas por costumbre y pocas veces fallaban. Tendría que ir poco a poco.

* * *

-¿Qué piensa hacer, jefe Potter? –dijo Julianna Redfeathers, con amabilidad.

Harry paseó la vista por los magos y brujas que esperaban su respuesta; muchos apartaron la mirada a toda prisa o se esforzaron en no dejar traslucir que estaban muertos de miedo. Una vocecita en su cabeza –esa que sonaba a menudo como Hermione- le dijo que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero por mucho que rebuscara en su conciencia, Harry no conseguía arrepentirse de haber aterrorizado a McDougal. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, y ese imbécil profundo no se habría entrometido en la batalla. La última gota había sido lo de Draco. McDougal había recibido aún menos de lo que merecía; a los demás se les pasaría pronto y si no, peor para ellos.

-De momento le hemos pedido que nos informe de quién está allí con él y qué pueden contarnos sobre los Parásitos.

-¿Es seguro? –preguntó Pam Pellegrino, de la CIM. Las mujeres del gabinete podían temerle también, pero al parecer habían decidido que estaban a salvo mientras le hablaran con el mismo tono calmado que habrían empleado con un loco armado con un cuchillo de trinchar-. Obviamente ese patronus lo ha enviado su hijo, pero ¿podemos tener la certeza de que esa gente que está con él no le está engañando?

-James tiene una varita y todo indica que es libre para hacer la magia que quiera. Y es un hecho que el chico que se lo llevó durante la batalla mató antes a un Parásito. No podemos estar cien por cien seguros de que no haya gato encerrado, pero mi instinto me dice que no es una trampa.

Hubo un rumor y Harry vio que acababa de llegar otro patronus de James.

-Stuart Benedict, antiguo muggle y su hijo de ocho años, sangremuggle. Rachel Winters, sangremuggle. No era de los Parásitos, pero su hijo, sí. Nick Chambers, antiguo muggle. Era soldado, lo reclutaron contra su voluntad este verano. Heidi Taylor, antigua muggle. Excepto la señora Winters, todos saben Aparecerse y usar media docena de hechizos, pero poco más. Ninguno de ellos tiene ya contactos entre los Parásitos ni con ningún otro grupo de desertores que pueda existir. Ahora os mando otro patronus.

La mangosta se disolvió y Harry disfrutó durante un breve instante de la satisfacción de escuchar a James de nuevo.

-Hay dos Winters en nuestra lista de desaparecidos –dijo Hermione, buscando en un pergamino larguísimo-. Rachel Winters y John Winters. Ella cultivaba mandrágoras para los Bobbin desde hacía unos años y él no tenía trabajo conocido en el mundo mágico.

-Creo que recuerdo al muchacho –dijo Minerva-. Jugó como Lanzador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Trevor Goosebumps carraspeó nerviosamente; hasta su bigote parecía querer pasar inadvertido.

-Sería interesante saber si hay otros grupos como ese –dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Podemos investigarlo -contestó ella-, aunque no se me ocurre cómo localizarlos desde aquí dentro.

Harry se giró hacia madam Shadows, pero la jefa de los Inefables dijo que no con la cabeza. La que habló fue una mujer que había entrado en sustitución de Olivia Peasegood, la directora de la Academia de Aurores, fallecida en la batalla.

-Si esos grupos existen y en algunos hay magos de verdad, es posible que escuchen la emisora de Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Pero hemos de suponer que los Parásitos también lo hacen –replicó Hermione.

-Quizás no haga falta localizarlos –dijo Harry, pensativo-. Podemos pedirles que ataquen a los Parásitos, que los molesten al menos como se les ocurra.

En ese momento llegó el otro patronus de James.

-Nick se ha acercado alguna vez al campamento de los Parásitos en Hogwarts y está dispuesto a ayudar en lo que haga falta. Y por lo que me han dicho, los Parásitos estaban debatiendo este verano si debían ir a transformar en magos a la primera ministra y al resto de su gobierno. Ya hace meses de eso, pero no lo han hecho aún, ¿no? Lo habríamos sabido. Mandaré otro patronus esta noche, a las ocho. Ahora es mejor que descanse un poco. Hasta entonces.

Harry respiró hondo, dividido entre su preocupación por James y su interés por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No creo que lleguen a darle magia a todo el gobierno, no en un futuro inmediato –dijo Belahouel-. Con el nivel de Cuarentena que tenemos hoy en día, tienen que secuestrarlos y darles la magia sin preguntarles siquiera qué opinan al respecto. Y se arriesgan a que reaccionen en contra. Aunque por supuesto, en otras circunstancias podrían sentirse inclinados a correr ese riesgo.

-¿Cómo podríamos proteger a las autoridades muggles? –exclamó un colega de MacDougal, evitando mirar a Harry.

-Ahora, de ningún modo –contestó Harry-. Los edificios más importantes están protegidos desde hace tiempo, pero si los Parásitos quieren secuestrarlos, no tenemos manera de impedirlo. Sin embargo, creo que el señor Belahouel tiene razón: mientras dure la Cuarentena, convertir en magos a los miembros del gobierno muggle no les daría ninguna ventaja.

-En realidad sería un inconveniente –dijo Draco, pensativo-. Podrían disputarle el liderazgo a Grudge y dudo mucho que ella quiera eso.

-Jefe Potter –le dijo Redfeathers-, ¿tiene usted planes para traer a James a Hogwarts?

-En cuanto se me ocurra una manera de hacerlo razonablemente segura.

El colega de MacDougal abrió la boca, pero la cerró antes de decir algo. Harry intercambió una mirada divertida con Draco, a ver si él también se había dado cuenta de que tenía a la mitad de aquel gabinete muerto de miedo. Draco le dedicó una sonrisilla fugaz.

-¿No cree que podría ser más útil donde está? –preguntó la anciana, siempre con ese mismo tono suave.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno, su hijo casi completó el primer año en la academia y ahora se le consideraba uno de los veteranos. Tiene la experiencia y la formación suficiente para organizar la resistencia fuera del castillo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no tiene ni veinte años y ha perdido una mano. No está en condiciones de hacer eso.

-Creo que es mejor que consideremos otras opciones –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro de que ahí fuera hay gente más cualificada para esa misión.

Algunos asintieron, envarados; otros apretaron los dientes. Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry se dijo que podía notar su desaprobación y esa vez sí que le molestaba. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, que si no fuera James, al menos habría considerado la idea. Pero _era_ James y estaba seriamente herido y Harry no pensaba dejar que arriesgara su vida de esa manera. Lo que quería era traerlo de vuelta y cuidar de él.

* * *

Draco estaba de relativo buen humor cuando Harry y él se fueron a dormir aquella noche. Para empezar, estaba diluviando, una auténtica cortina de agua adornada de truenos que impedía ver tres metros más lejos. Los Parásitos nunca habían atacado el castillo cuando el tiempo era así de malo y eso significaba que probablemente Harry y él podrían dormir toda la noche del tirón. Además, James les había contado en el patronus enviado aquella noche que Laura Madley había recobrado brevemente la conciencia, lo cual era muy buena señal. Si algo necesitaba el colegio ahora mismo eran noticias como aquella.

-¿De qué estabais hablando Luna y tú antes? –preguntó Harry por el camino-. ¿Disfrutando de vuestra consuegridad?

-Esa palabra no existe. –Pero Cassandra no era un tema que quisiera evitar y en realidad le alegraba que Harry ya no estuviera demasiado deprimido como para interesarse por esas cosas-. La verdad es que me cuesta entender un poco la elección de Cassandra. Sé que Lysander es un buen chico, pero precisamente por eso… Siempre pensé que mi hija tendría predilección por los chicos complicados, como Damon.

Como su abuelo Lucius.

-No sé, Draco, ¿no tenemos todos bastante drama con la guerra? Quizás quiera alguien que le dé calma y no quebraderos de cabeza. Además… los gemelos también han pasado su infancia viajando por el extranjero, tienen eso en común.

-Sí, eso es cierto… -Draco se distrajo cuando al doblar una esquina se encontraron con uno de los amigos de McDougal, quien dio un respingo y se alejó disimuladamente de Harry. Era tan ridículo que le costó no echarse a reír-. Los tienes asustados de verdad, Harry.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Hermione no ha dejado de mandarme miradas de preocupación en todo el día. No pensaba que fueran a tenerme miedo todos.

-Mmm, no todos. McGonagall, madam Shadows y la anciana Redfeathers te conocen demasiado bien como para creer que eres un peligro para ellas. Yo personalmente me alegro de que McDougal y sus amigos estén calladitos, así en las reuniones nos podemos concentrar en cosas que importan de verdad. Aunque no tenías que defenderme, ya sabes que sé defenderme solo.

Pero no era un reproche muy convincente porque aún se ponía caliente cada vez que se acordaba y Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente molesto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas de ti y… Bueno, yo no estaba en mi mejor momento.

-Mala combinación –dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa.

Harry se frotó el pelo.

-Espero que se les pase pronto. Las reuniones van a ser bien raras si todos siguen actuando como si fuera el próximo Señor Tenebroso.

-Créeme, Harry, nadie que haya compartido mesa y mantel con un auténtico Señor Tenebroso podría confundirte con uno. McDougal estaba pidiendo a gritos una buena patada en el culo y si no se la hubieras dado tú, se la habría dado yo. O Hermione. –Pensó un poco-. McDougal nunca te lo perdonará, pero ya era tu enemigo antes. A los demás se les olvidará en un par de días.

Habían llegado a su habitación. Draco abrió la puerta y él y Harry entraron. En cuanto Draco cerró la puerta, Harry suspiró.

-Estoy molido.

-No me extraña.

Ahora que sabían que James estaba a salvo, esperaba que Harry cuidara un poco mejor de sí mismo. Seguía cojeando visiblemente al caminar, cuando ya se debería haber curado; él mismo apenas sentía ya molestias y su herida había sido más grave que la de Harry. Con un poco de suerte, una buena noche de sueño obraría maravillas.

No tardaron en meterse en la cama. A Draco le apetecía un poco de acción antes de dormir, deseoso de compartir ese momento de alivio y alegría con Harry, pero no sabía si Harry tendría ganas. O fuerzas. Cara a cara con Harry, al que aún podía ver porque quedaba una vela encendida, le acarició la mejilla. Harry puso su mano sobre la de él y luego giró la cabeza para besarla, pero Draco se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo en voz baja.

-Nada. Es sólo que… No sé cuántas veces podré pasar por algo así sin volverme loco.

Draco rio sin alegría.

-Eso es algo que yo también me pregunto a menudo.

-Ha perdido una mano. Cuando… Cuando nacen te juras a ti mismo que no dejarás que nunca les pase nada malo.

-Lo sé –dijo, notando su dolor-. Pero no podemos protegerlos de todo. Ojalá pudiéramos. Y James… Él lo entiende, Harry. No piensa que hayas fallado. La culpa es de los Parásitos. –Harry suspiró y no dijo nada, sólo apagó la vela. En la oscuridad, Draco ya no podía verlo, pero sabía que sus pensamientos todavía eran demasiado sombríos, así que se recostó contra él, tratando de confortarlo-. Está vivo, Harry. Encontraremos la manera de traerlo aquí. Eso es lo que importa de verdad.


	21. Una misión para James

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 21 **Una misión para James**

Teddy había dormido mejor aquella noche, sabiendo que James estaba vivo y a salvo, y sólo tenía que mirar las caras de Harry, Albus y Lily para saber que no era el único. Por desgracia, sólo los Madley compartían esa relativa alegría, porque el resto del castillo estaba aún conmocionado por la derrota y la pérdida del túnel. Tanto que empezaba a preocuparle. En una situación como aquella era imperativo no dejarse vencer por el desánimo, por la desesperanza. Si no resistían psicológicamente, tampoco lo harían físicamente. Y no se le ocurría cómo cambiar las cosas. Él mismo había estado mejor otras veces; la alegría de saber que James estaba a salvo no bastaba para hacer desaparecer la angustia que le había provocado su última transformación en lobo. Estaba seguro de que había comido cosas que no debería haber comido, a juzgar por lo que había vomitado cuando había vuelto a transformarse en humano. Era horrible. Trataba de hacer las paces con aquella parte de su naturaleza porque ayudaba a luchar contra los Parásitos, a salvar vidas, pero no le resultaba nada fácil.

El patronus que James había acordado mandar aquella mañana llegó cuando ya estaban terminando el desayuno. La única novedad era que Laura Madley había recuperado definitivamente la conciencia, algo que hizo llorar de alegría a la madre y la hermana de la jugadora de quidditch. Pero el simple hecho de ver esa mangosta plateada después de esos dos días de angustia ya era motivo de sobra para sonreír.

Después de apurar su té, Teddy se fue a trabajar. Primero se pasó por una de las enfermerías para visitar a algunos de los heridos de la última batalla, gente que había quedado con secuelas: miembros amputados, ceguera, parálisis… Apenas habían empezado a aceptar que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre. Neville se contaba entre ellos; el Diffindo que le había dado de refilón en la parte baja de la columna vertebral había afectado a la movilidad de sus piernas y aunque no había quedado realmente paralítico y tenía sensibilidad, no volvería a caminar por sí mismo. Teddy lo encontró si no animado, sí dispuesto a salir adelante.

-Estoy vivo y todavía puedo cuidar de Ariadna –afirmó, mientras su abuela lo miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y pesar-. No voy a dejar que esto pueda conmigo.

Por desgracia, Neville era un ejemplo que no todos tenían fuerzas para seguir. La pobre Pandora Silvermoon (Bletchley en realidad) se echaba a llorar cada vez que pensaba que se había quedado ciega para siempre, convencida de que apenas podría valerse por sí misma, mucho menos hacer magia. Teddy le recordó que cuando las heridas de sus ojos sanaran podría recurrir a hechizos que hacían la función de un radar y le darían un grado de autonomía muy alto.

-Todavía podrás ser Inefable, Pandora. Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras. No pienses que tu vida va a ser horrible a partir de ahora: ser feliz o desgraciada sigue dependiendo de ti, como siempre. Sigues teniendo el control, ¿entendido?

Pandora no rechazó su consuelo y Teddy lo consideró un pequeño triunfo. No tuvo tanta suerte con Tom Cooker, un antiguo Hufflepuff que había perdido las dos piernas por culpa de un Diffindo, ni con Jennifer Paltry, la madre del pobre Charles, que se había quedado casi catatónica por la muerte de su hijo. Había heridos en todas las etapas de la curación y Teddy salió de allí con la necesidad de hacer algo que le relajara, que le hiciera olvidar un poco toda esa desdicha que en parte también compartía, como todos en aquel castillo. Un paseo al aire libre habría estado bien, pero como estaba lloviendo, decidió ir a ver a los niños de la Sala Infantil. A veces también allí tenía que echar una mano como psicomago, pero otras simplemente pasaba el rato con ellos, haciéndoles reír con sus habilidades de metamorfomago. Cuando su abuela andaba cerca, no era raro que lo mirara como si estuviera preguntándose cuándo iba a sentar la cabeza y tener hijos propios, una pregunta que Teddy encontraba un tanto extraña, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Quién quería fundar una familia en medio de ese asedio? Incluso los adolescentes que se estaban casando precipitadamente tenían el buen juicio de usar hechizos anticonceptivos.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts podían estar de vuelta en sus clases, pero había gente por los pasillos. No faltaban cosas que hacer. Por el camino, Teddy vio a Hermione hablando con Gowon, uno de los pocos BIM que habían sobrevivido al Desmaius generalizado. Aunque Teddy no podía oír lo que decían, Hermione parecía disgustada por lo que Gowon le estaba contando y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hermione movió la cabeza bruscamente; tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nada, es sólo… -Apretó los labios con fuerza como si quisiera contener la emoción y luego respiró hondo-. Ya sabes que gracias a un hechizo de los Inefables hemos podido localizar a todos los niños sangremuggles que daban su primera señal de magia para traerlos al castillo.

-Claro.

-Esta mañana ha habido otro aviso. Los BIM ya lo han localizado, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no podemos salir del castillo para recogerlo. Estará allí, sin entender por qué nadie le ve ni le oye. Sólo tiene dos años; se morirá si no lo rescatamos.

-Oh, Merlín… -Pobre crío-. ¿No podemos enviar a alguien a por él? Alguno de los que no se vinieron al castillo…

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara y se giró hacia Gowon.

-Gracias por el aviso, Gowon, creo que podremos encontrar una solución.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Mientras el BIM se alejaba, Hermione sujetó a Teddy del brazo para encaminarlo en dirección opuesta.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Teddy alzó las cejas, animándola a seguir-. ¿No crees que James puede sernos más útil fuera de Hogwarts que dentro? ¿O te parece egoísta?

Teddy no disimuló su sorpresa.

-¿Quieres mandarlo a él?

Ella se encogió débilmente de hombros.

-No es eso exactamente. La gente que está con él podría encargarse de buscar a ese niño. Pero por lo que James nos ha dicho, quieren ayudarnos. Y no creo que podamos permitirnos el lujo de rechazar esa ayuda.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero no es necesario que James se quede allí, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo vamos a ponernos en contacto con ellos si él no está? Ninguno de ellos sabe invocar un patronus, menos aún utilizarlo para mandar mensajes.

Y las lechuzas no eran seguras y no tenían Avisadores.

-Ya veo…

-Harry quiere traer a James de vuelta y puedo entender por qué. Yo también soy madre. Pero la verdad es que lo necesitamos en esa casa. Desde allí nos puede ayudar muchísimo. No sé si es egoísta poner esa responsabilidad en un chico que no tiene aún ni veinte años y que encima ha perdido una mano.

Era fácil entender su dilema y realmente Teddy no sabía decirle cuál era la decisión correcta. Él también deseaba que James estuviera a salvo, como todos. Pero hasta él, que no sabía nada de estrategias, podía ver que podía serles más útil en aquella casa.

-No creo que Harry se oponga a que mandemos a alguno de los que está con James a por el niño. Y si se da cuenta de cuánto puede ayudarnos James, quizás no se oponga a dejar que siga haciéndolo. Si es lo que James quiere.

Hermione reflexionó sobre aquello.

-Puede ser –dijo, sin sonar convencida del todo.

-Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

* * *

Harry observó con disimulado disgusto al Parásito prisionero que tenía delante. Se llamaba Sebastian Martel y era francés, aunque hablaba el inglés casi sin acento. Durante sus dos primeros días como prisionero se había mostrado bastante arrogante y retador, pero las condiciones de su encarcelamiento, que no eran muy buenas, unidas a cierto hostigamiento por parte del Barón Sanguinario, habían empezado a hacer mella en su actitud. Harry entendía la necesidad de tenerlos encadenados así a la pared, aunque no le gustara. Necesitaban esa y todas las medidas de seguridad posibles porque el daño que podían causar en el castillo si lograban escapar era inimaginable. Al menos tenían comida decente (las mismas raciones que el resto del colegio, al menos) y mantas y los mantenían más o menos limpios.

-¿Oíste alguna vez alguna mención a políticos muggles?

-No puedo hablar de nada de lo que vi o escuché allí, lo juro –dijo Martel, una vez más.

-Estoy seguro de que hay algo que puedas contarnos. –Harry ignoró el modo en el que Martel meneaba negativamente la cabeza-. _Siempre_ hay algo que podéis contarnos. Si no, ¿cómo habríamos sido capaces de averiguar que queréis hablar con políticos muggles, que queréis convertirlos? Dime algo para convencerme de que quieres colaborar.

-Pero… -Parecía estar luchando contra el hechizo de confidencialidad-. ¿Ahora?

-Ahora sería un buen momento, sí.

-No, no quiero decir eso –replicó, casi con impaciencia.

Harry se lo quedó mirando sin comprender, esperando que se explicara mejor, pero Martel no parecía capaz de hacerlo, así que se exprimió el cerebro. Martel había parecido como extrañado al decir ese "ahora".

-¿Son planes para el futuro? –Parpadeó, recordando el intento de los Parásitos para poner a la primera ministra de su lado con la Imperius-. ¿O ya lo intentasteis?

-¿Conoces a muchos políticos que quieran arriesgar algo? –dijo al final Martel.

Sonaba un poco decepcionado… y eso parecía indicar que sí habían tanteado a algún nombre importante antes del segundo grado de la Cuarentena. Alguien que había dicho que no (y probablemente había sido Obliviateado después). Harry se preguntó si llegaría a saberlo. Pero todavía podían poner a quien quisieran bajo la Imperius y utilizarlos de alguna manera. Harry maldijo entre dientes la caída del túnel.

-Jefe, madam Granger quiere hablar con usted –dijo uno de los Cuervos.

-Seguiremos después –le dijo Harry a Martel antes de ir a hablar con Hermione.

Harry suponía que habría pasado algo, pero aun así se preocupó al verla tan agitada. Comprendió por qué en cuanto ella le habló del pobre niño sangremuggle.

-Si no mandamos a alguien a por él, morirá –dijo Hermione-. Tenemos que salvarlo.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?

-La gente que está con James puede encargarse de él. Esta es la dirección –dijo, dándole un papel-. Tienen que ir lo antes posible, Harry. Imagínate los accidentes que puede sufrir un niño de dos años sin vigilancia de ningún tipo.

-Buena idea. –Pensó en lo que había dicho su hijo mayor-. Según James, quieren ayudar. Esta será una buena manera de demostrarlo.

* * *

Laura Madley había despertado y su pronóstico, según la señora Winters, era bueno, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera lista para salir de la cama, todo lo contrario. Las heridas habían sido muy graves y habían afectado a intestinos, estómago e hígado; aún tardaría entre diez y doce días en ser capaz de moverse, sobre todo porque en aquella casa andaban muy cortos de pociones.

James había ido a hablar con ella. Al abrir los ojos y verse en un lugar extraño, rodeada de gente extraña, se había asustado, igual que le había pasado a él, pero cuando Laura le había visto allí se había tranquilizado bastante. Pensara lo que pensara de lo que había sucedido con Scorpius años atrás, estaba claro que al menos tenía claro que él no podía estar ayudando a los Parásitos.

-Nunca debimos atacar así, fue una estupidez –murmuró ella.

-Mi padre quería que tuviéramos más paciencia, pero… -El propio James había pensado que ya había llegado el momento de darles una paliza y mandarlos de vuelta a su agujero, había estado ansioso por pelear contra ellos. Había sido un idiota y ahora tenía un muñón que siempre se lo recordaría

Ella meneó tristemente la cabeza.

-Vamos a perder esta guerra.

-Eh, no digas eso.

-El día del Desmaius se llevaron a mi mujer y mi hija –dijo, manteniendo la vista baja-. No creas que me va a doler mucho reunirme con ellas.

-Para estar muerto siempre hay tiempo.

Habría seguido insistiendo porque la ex Buscadora no parecía nada convencida, pero el ciervo plateado que atravesó la pared atrajo toda su atención. ¿Un patronus de su padre? Habían intercambiado mensajes aquella misma mañana y habían quedado en volver a hacerlo por la noche.

-James, tienes que hablar con la gente de la casa, necesitamos que alguien vaya a por un niño sangremuggle de dos años que probablemente se encuentra en el número veintidós de Constable Road, en Norwich. –Nick y Benedict asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, seguramente atraídos por el patronus-. Se llama Victor Jiang y hace unas horas ha dado su primera señal de magia, así que la Cuarentena debe haberlo alcanzado. Recogedlo y cuidad de él hasta que todo esto acabe, no tiene a nadie más. Y diles que tengan cuidado. Hasta ahora nunca nos hemos topado con los Parásitos en estas misiones, pero nunca se sabe.

El patronus se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nick-. ¿Quién es ese Victor no sé qué?

James les contó toda la información que le había dado su padre, la situación en la que estaban quedando ahora los niños sangremuggles tras tener su primera manifestación mágica.

-Pobre crío –dijo Benedict.

-Iré a por él –anunció Nick con decisión.

En cuanto James lo escuchó, las palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

-Te acompañaré.

-No sé si… -empezó a decir Benedict.

Por primera vez se enfrentaría al mundo con una sola mano y la idea le ponía bastante nervioso, pero a la vez sabía que debía hacerlo, estaba totalmente convencido. Sería una misión relativamente sencilla y si conseguía realizarla podría decirse a sí mismo que los Parásitos no le habían derrotado. Además, aquella perra de Bouchard había seguido luchando tras perder una mano también; ¿iba a ser él más cobarde?

No mientras le quedara un aliento de vida.

-Le acompañaré –insistió, con firmeza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Vamos, Nick.

Nick aceptó su compañía sin ningún comentario. Ese chico empezaba a caerle bien.

* * *

James usó todos los hechizos que había aprendido de su padre y de sus profesores en la puerta de la casa de los Jiang.

-Sólo hay una persona –le dijo a Nick, en voz baja-. Debe de ser el crío. Hay algo de magia residual, pero no hechizos ni alarmas.

Nick asintió y se Aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta. Nada más materializarse, James escuchó el llanto de un niño proveniente del primer piso. Nick también lo estaba escuchando. Los dos subieron las escaleras a paso rápido.

-¿No crees que se asustará al vernos llegar? –preguntó Nick, en un susurro.

-Imagino que sí, pero ¿qué otra opción nos queda?

Una vez en el primer piso se pararon a escuchar de nuevo. Había una puerta cerrada que tenía el nombre del niño en letras de colores, pero el llanto venía de otra habitación. Siguiendo el sonido llegaron hasta otra puerta entornada. James hizo ademán de empujarla con la mano izquierda –llevaba su varita en la derecha- y se detuvo a mitad gesto con un ramalazo de inevitable frustración. Después la empujó con el hombro.

El pequeño lloraba boca abajo sobre la cama de sus padres.

-Victor –dijo James, con suavidad, acercándose a él.

El niño alzó la cabeza y redobló sus sollozos.

-¡Nooo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Mamááááá!

-Escucha, Victor…

Pero el niño no le escuchaba, sólo lloraba y gritaba llamando a su madre y su piel oscura estaba tomando un tono congestionado. James no tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a entrar en razón y le dijo a Nick que lo tomara en brazos. Nick lo intentó, pero Victor se lió a puñetazos y patadas, aún más alterado que antes. James maldijo entre dientes: llevárselo así con la Aparición era una escisión asegurada.

-Suéltalo, suéltalo –le dijo a Nick, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la rabieta-. Escucha, ve a su cuarto y llena una bolsa con sus cosas, ¿vale? Mete ropa y un par de juguetes. Y busca pañales también porque huele como si necesitara un cambio.

Nick se marchó casi con agradecimiento y James miró al niño. Ya no lloraba con tanta fuerza, pero se aferraba a las sábanas.

-Quiero a mi mamá –gimió.

A James se le puso un repentino nudo en la garganta al pensar en la suya.

-Lo sé, peque, pero ahora mismo no puedes estar con ella. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Yo me llamo James y mi amigo se llama Nick y vamos a llevarte a un sitio donde haremos magia todo el rato. Magia de verdad. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti y cuando todo se arregle, volverás aquí con tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Tampoco eso le sirvió de consuelo. James se esforzó en calmarlo, pero para cuando Nick entró de nuevo en la habitación, cargado ya con la bolsa del crío, Victor seguía llorando y sin querer moverse de esa cama. No había otra opción: James le apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un Desmaius muy suave. El súbito silencio fue una pequeña bendición.

-¿Lo has dejado inconsciente?

-Ha sido un Desmaius muy flojo, no le hará daño. Anda, vámonos.

Nick tomó al niño en brazos y unos segundos después se Aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de la señora Winters. Antes de que pudieran llamar al timbre ella misma salió a su encuentro, como si los hubiera estado esperando. Su expresión de desaprobación se convirtió en preocupación y solicitud en cuanto vio al niño.

-Oh, pobre criatura –dijo, yendo rápidamente hacia él y quitándoselo a Nick de las manos. Como Guardiana del Fidelius con el que su hijo había protegido aquella casa tiempo atrás, tuvo que decirle al niño la dirección antes de que poder meterlo en casa, pero eso sólo llevó un par de segundos. Poco después, el niño estaba tumbado sobre el sofá de la salita, ellos le estaban contando en qué situación lo habían encontrado y ella le estaba cambiando el pañal-. No habrá comido ni bebido nada en todo el día, pobrecito. Y estará asustado, ¿cómo no va a estarlo? Aunque James, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No creo que estés en condiciones aún de ir a ningún rescate.

-Bueno, es obvio que sí –dijo, saludando con un gesto a Heidi, que llegaba con un cuenco con puré y un vaso de cristal lleno de leche con chocolate.

-Déjalo ahí, por favor –le pidió la señora Winters a Heidi-. Vamos a despertar a este pequeñín.

James intercambió una mirada con Nick y los dos se alejaron un par de pasos. En cuanto el Ennervate de la señora Winters hizo efecto, Victor miró a su alrededor con confusión y luego se echó a llorar y a llamar a su madre a grito pelado. Pero la señora Winters no se dejó amilanar y se las apañó para sujetarlo cariñosamente contra su pecho de modo que el pequeño no podía darle patadas; le hablaba en voz baja, en tono tranquilizador. Poco a poco, el niño se fue calmando. O quizás estaba sólo agotado. La señora Winters le limpió la cara con un pañuelo y le sonó los mocos y cuando le acercó el vaso de leche con chocolate, el crío empezó a beber, aún con la respiración algo entrecortada por el sofoco. James sonrió, interpretándolo como una señal de que Victor estaría bien allí con ellos. Lo habían conseguido, lo habían salvado.

Y él se sentía entero de nuevo.

* * *

Harry vio llegar el patronus de James mientras vigilaba a los Parásitos desde su posición habitual en las almenas.

-Papá, buenas noticias: hemos podido encontrar al niño. No paraba de llorar y eso, pero la señora Winters ha conseguido calmarlo y dice que estará bien. Me han pedido que os diga que les aviséis si necesitáis que vayan a por algún otro niño en la misma situación. Un saludo a todos, cuidaos.

Hermione, que se había quedado con él en espera de un mensaje como ese, sonrió mientras la mangosta desaparecía.

-¡Oh, qué alivio! Ya sé que no es una solución ni a medio plazo, pero al menos hemos conseguido poner a salvo al niño que estaba en peligro ahora.

Harry asintió, tan contento como ella. Aunque Hermione tenía razón; si la guerra se prolongaba sólo unos meses más, la casa en la que se encontraba James terminaría pareciendo una guardería. Victor Jiang no era un caso aislado: el hechizo de los Inefables había demostrado que todos los meses había un niño sangremuggle o dos dando sus primeras señales de magia.

-Sabemos que hay más de los nuestros escondiéndose entre los muggles –comentó, sin perder de vista el campamento de los Parásitos. Aquellos cabrones estaban preparando algo; sería el primer ataque desde la caída del túnel-. Encontraremos a alguien de fiar que también pueda ocuparse de esos niños. ¿Quizás Melody Sutherland y su madre?

Sabía que Urien estaba en contacto con ellas a través de un Avisador y que tras el Gran Desmaius las dos habían huido al mundo muggle.

-¿Las ves capaces de ayudar así?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? En principio no es peligroso y las dos tienen experiencia cuidando niños.

Hermione asintió, aceptando sus palabras.

-Supongo que no tenemos mucho donde elegir, de todos modos. Necesitamos gente con la que podamos comunicarnos sin lechuzas. Aparte de James, ¿conocemos a alguien ahí fuera que sepa utilizar el patronus para mandar mensajes?

Harry pensó un poco, pero la lista le eludía y sintió el impulso de dejar el tema.

-Ahora no caigo. –Señaló hacia los Parásitos-. Tenemos un poco de distracción por ahí.

Hermione se los quedó mirando también unos segundos.

-¿Qué crees que van a intentar hacer?

-No sé, pero no da la impresión de que vaya a ser un ataque a gran escala. El único pez gordo que anda por ahí es el militar; no hemos visto ni a Key ni a Grudge.

Harry había avisado al colegio y tenía un batallón de unos doscientos magos y brujas dispuestos a defender Hogwarts; además, todo el mundo se había refugiado en el interior del edificio. Pero los Parásitos no estaban preparando sus catapultas y cañones y la mayor parte de ellos parecían enfrascados en sus tareas cotidianas. Todo indicaba que iban a trastear con las protecciones, a probar alguna de sus máquinas o algo así y hasta entonces esas intentonas siempre se habían traducido en un fracaso.

Unos quince minutos después, unos cincuenta Parásitos alzaron el vuelo en escobas y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Minerva reanimó a las gárgolas y unos cien defensores de Hogwarts usaron también sus escobas para ir al encuentro de sus enemigos.

-¡A mi señal! –exclamó Harry, atento a sus movimientos, intentando adivinar qué planeaban.

Todos los Parásitos volaban hacia la misma zona de Hogwarts. ¡El ganado! Desde su posición, Harry los vio cruzar por encima de la zona en la que estaba el cercado de las vacas, el de los cerdos. Los Parásitos iban dejando caer algo. ¿Bombas incendiarias? ¿Cántaros con veneno? Fueran lo que fueran, la protección de los Inefables funcionó y esas cosas desaparecieron a mitad camino como si hubieran sido engullidas por un agujero invisible situado en medio del aire.

Harry no se relajó, consciente de que podía ser una maniobra de distracción. Pero en el campamento no parecía pasar nada de particular, excepto que muchos se habían detenido a observar los acontecimientos. Aquello no tenía pinta de ir a desembocar en un ataque masivo. Intentaban ir a por sus reservas de alimentos.

-Mi señor, dame la orden y cargaré contra ellos –dijo Krant, también a su lado.

-No, ahora no es necesario.

-Juraría que son cócteles Molotov –murmuró Hermione para sí misma, mirando a todos los lados con sus Omniculares.

Los Parásitos ya se habían dado cuenta de que atacar así al ganado era inútil y los que aún no habían dejado caer sus proyectiles se dispersaron para atacar otras zonas del castillo. Draco y los demás salieron disparados tras ellos y Harry se inclinó hacia delante, siguiendo su vuelo. Algunos Parásitos iban hacia los cultivos y al sobrepasarlos soltaron sus proyectiles. Una andanada de Evanescos los hicieron desaparecer antes de que alcanzaran su objetivo.

-¡Los invernaderos! –advirtió Hermione.

Harry miró rápidamente hacia allí. Angelina, Draco y un par de magos más estaban protegiendo esa zona. Los Evanescos, rápidos y precisos, se ocuparon de aquellas bombas caseras. Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor: los Parásitos se estaban alejando. Tampoco entonces se confió; el ataque podía tener una segunda parte. Pero todo lo que veía en el campamento era a Musket gesticulando mientras se dirigía a los tipos que acababan de aterrizar. Los demás habían vuelto a sus cosas. No parecía que tuvieran nada más planeado.

-Creo que han terminado por ahora –dijo al fin.

Llegaron un par de patronus, informando de que no había heridos. Harry mandó que sus hombres regresaran al castillo, pero decidió mantener la alerta una o dos horas más, por si acaso. Pequeñas victorias; sin el túnel, de momento no podían aspirar a mucho más.

No quiso preguntarse cuánto tiempo realmente podrían resistir así.


	22. Vergüenza

**NdA**:Por si alguien no leyó la nota del pasado domingo, os recuerdo que ya estoy subiendo **dos capis a la semana**, publiqué uno el miércoles.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre!

Capítulo 22 **Vergüenza**

-Es bastante raro que sigan llegando refuerzos y más refuerzos, ¿no? –preguntó Mei, mientras observaban las luces del campamento de los Parásitos desde una de las almenas. Acababan de salir de las clases, los cuatro iban con sus uniformes y sus bufandas. Albus ajustó bien la suya para que le cubriera parte de la cara.

-Bueno, se llevaron gente el otro día, en la batalla –dijo Seren.

-¿Tanta?

-Seguro que también han atrapado a alguno de los que se esconden fuera de Hogwarts –comentó Albus-. Y puede que ahora sean capaces de convertir a más muggles en magos a partir de una sola persona.

A veces pensaba en cuál de todos aquellos cerdos habría recibido la magia de su madre. Le habría gustado ser capaz de identificarlos. Le habría gustado mucho.

-No es tan fácil localizarlos–dijo Mei-. Si yo estuviera fuera de Hogwarts me escondería entre los muggles, a ver cómo me encuentran.

-Quizás eso habría sido mejor, ¿no? –comentó Seren, con voz vacilante-. Nos podríamos haber escondido de ellos.

-Pero entonces sólo habríamos sido unos fugitivos –replicó Scorpius. Luego señaló el castillo-. Aquí, aún somos el mundo mágico. Tenemos profesores, aurores, medimagos, periodistas, zapateros, sastres… Cuidamos de los niños pequeños que no tienen a nadie, de los enfermos.

Albus pensó en los Parásitos moviéndose por el callejón Diagon, en Hogsmeade, en Comet's Hill. Trataban de entrar en las tiendas, de comenzar a actuar como si fueran una comunidad, en vez de una panda de asesinos.

-Si estuviéramos todos escondidos habríamos perdido –convino Albus-. Anda, vámonos. Me estoy helando y esos no van a hacer nada hoy, si están organizando a los nuevos.

Nadie se opuso, aunque Seren aún le dirigió una última mirada al campamento.

-¿Cuántos creéis que serán ahora?

-No creo que sean menos de cinco mil, allí.

Tantos o más que antes de la batalla del túnel. Para eso habían muerto el pobre Paltry y los demás. Albus sintió un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar de pena y rabia, pero respiró hondo y se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño. Era mejor no pensar en ello, al menos hasta que tuviera a los Parásitos delante y pudiera hacer algo.

Cuando salieron de allí, Mei comentó algo sobre ir a la biblioteca. Albus tenía que mirar unas cosas sobre Pociones para sus deberes, pero antes de poder quedar en nada se encontraron con Amal, Urien y Britney, que los estaban buscando y parecían de buen humor; esto último no sucedía últimamente así como así.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, deseoso de buenas noticias.

-¿Pasa algo ahí fuera? –preguntó Amal a la vez.

-No, sólo ha llegado gente nueva –contestó Scorpius-. Los están organizando y eso.

-¿Para qué nos buscabais? –insistió Albus.

Ellos sonrieron; Britney hasta soltó una risita.

-Dicen que Peeves ha ido a las celdas de los Parásitos y les ha echado los orinales por encima.

Albus se echó a reír, imaginándose la situación con absoluta claridad.

-¡Bien por Peeves!

-¿Se puede ver? –preguntó Scorpius, con cierta esperanza.

-Sí, claro, te van a dejar entrar a verlos –replicó Britney, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Además, seguro que ya lo han limpiado todo.

Tendrían que conformarse con saber que había pasado.

-Pensábamos ir a la biblioteca a hacer deberes. ¿Venís?

Los tres dijeron que sí y siguieron bajando escaleras. Albus iba haciendo planes mentalmente. Los deberes de Pociones no le llevarían más de una hora. Todavía tendría tiempo para practicar el nuevo conjuro de Defensa, uno que usaban los aurores y que creaba un perímetro de fuerza alrededor de un prisionero. Era una magia complicada y ningún alumno lo dominaba aún del todo.

-Esperad un momento, que quiero mear –dijo Amal, al llegar a la quinta planta.

Todos se desviaron por el pasillo, hacia el baño.

-No es necesario entrar en detalles –le reprochó Britney, medio en broma.

-Cariño, todo el mundo mea, es un hecho –dijo él.

Albus soltó una risita, pero de pronto Urien le dio un codazo. Cuando lo miró, sorprendido, vio que estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido; sin detenerse, aunque andando más despacio, Urien señaló con la cabeza uno de los tapices. Albus supo enseguida por qué. Detrás de ese tapiz se escondían dos personas.

Debían de ser dos alumnos, estaba prácticamente convencido, pero no podían correr el riesgo de que no lo fueran. Albus avisó en silencio a Scorpius y a los demás y les explicó el plan con dos gestos mientras todos sacaban disimuladamente sus varitas. No había más tiempo que perder, por si las moscas. Albus dio la señal y todos apuntaron con la varita a las dos figuras, listos para acribillarlas a Desmaius y Expelliarmus, mientras Scorpius le lanzaba al tapiz un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Los uniformes escolares fueron lo primero que Albus vio.

-¡Son alumnos! –exclamó a toda prisa, mientras estos chillaban con alarma. Sólo después se fijó en que eran un chico y una chica, en que los dos tenían la ropa algo revuelta y las mejillas acaloradas. Y luego vio quién era él y quién _no _era ella y lamentó no haberles atizado con un buen Mocomurciélago, al menos-. _¿Brown?_

Ulysses Brown, el novio de su hermana… Pero la chica que estaba a su lado no era Lily, sino una Ravenclaw de sexto.

-No… no estamos haciendo nada –tartamudeó Brown.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? –exclamó Albus, luchando por no abalanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes.

Amal agarró a Urien del brazo justo cuando éste iba hacia Brown con el mismo propósito.

-Eh, tranquilo, ¡tranquilo!

Casi sin pensar, Albus lo sujetó también, pero Urien forcejeaba para soltarse, hecho una furia. Era el Urien que le había dado una paliza a Macnair años atrás y entonces sólo habían conseguido detenerlo con un Desmaius.

-¡Voy a partirte la cara! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? ¡Ella vale diez mil veces más que tú!

-Urien, déjalo, no vale la pena –dijo Albus, luchando por mantenerlo alejado de Brown-. Vamos, Urien, tranquilo… No puedes hacer eso. Sé que es tentador, pero no puedes.

Para su alivio y sorpresa, Urien pareció escucharlo y aunque todo su cuerpo seguía en tensión y resoplaba como un toro a punto de embestir, dejó de luchar contra ellos.

-De acuerdo… -Alzó las manos, como prometiendo que no iba a hacer nada-. De acuerdo…

Albus aflojó un poco, sin fiarse demasiado, pero el impulso homicida de Urien parecía haberse disipado de verdad. Entonces se giró hacia Brown, que parecía a punto de mancharse los pantalones si es que no lo había hecho ya; él y la Ravenclaw estaban pálidos como fantasmas.

-Tienes quince minutos para buscar a mi hermana, contarle lo que has hecho y desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Brown frunció el ceño como si fuera a decir algo, pero Urien gruñó –literalmente- y eso le hizo cambiar de idea. Él y la chica, que había tenido el buen sentido de mantener la boca cerrada, se fueron rápidamente de allí mientras se ponían bien la ropa. Albus, disgustado, pensó en lo mal que lo iba a pasar Lily y tuvo que reprimir de nuevo las ganas de lanzarle un conjuro.

-No tenía ni idea de que Joyce estuviera haciendo eso –comentó Mei, sonando perpleja.

-Es un cabrón –dijo Urien, aún muy agitado-. No sé por qué no habéis dejado que le partiera la cara.

Amal le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Porque no teníamos muy claro que sólo fueras a partirle la cara, colega. Y tampoco es cuestión de que te busques la ruina por culpa de ese imbécil.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

-Deberíamos haberle lanzado un Furnunculus como mínimo.

Urien meneó la cabeza como si la traición de Brown le hubiera dejado sin palabras. A Albus no le cupo duda que seguía enamorado hasta las trancas de Lily.

-Pobrecita –dijo Seren, con un suspiro-. Voy a hablar con ella.

Albus no se ofreció a acompañarla; sabía que Lily no tendría una necesidad especial de hablar de aquel tema con él. Seren, Rose y las amigas de Lily podían ocuparse de aquello con mucha más eficacia. Pero esperaba que su hermana se diera cuenta pronto de que se había librado de un imbécil y no sufriera demasiado. Ni Brown ni ella se lo merecían.

* * *

Lily se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a Hugo y a su amiga Janice.

-Creo que ya lo tengo, vamos a intentarlo otra vez. -Janice asintió-. _¡Mobilicorpus!_

Janice dio un gritito cuando se quedó colgando en el aire, boca abajo. La túnica cayó hacia el suelo, tapándole la cara, pero se había puesto unos pantalones de deporte debajo. A su lado, Hugo estaba preparado para lanzar un hechizo amortiguador si el Mobilicorpus cedía y la pobre Janice se caía de cabeza, pero Lily sentía en los huesos que lo había hecho bien y Janice permaneció estable en el aire unos segundos más, hasta que Lily la bajó poco a poco y lanzó un Finite.

-Genial, Lily –dijo Hugo.

Ella sonrió mientras ayudaba a Janice a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias.

-¿Pociones o Transformaciones? –preguntó Janice, refiriéndose a los deberes.

-Pociones –contestaron Hugo y Lily a la vez, porque era posible que los expertos en pociones fueran a necesitar más tarde los ingredientes que ellos debían preparar.

Pero justo cuando se iban hacia el castillo Lily vio que Ulysses se estaba acercando a ella. Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvaneció un poco cuando vio la cara que traía. Había pasado algo, estaba segura. Enseguida se le puso un nudo en el estómago. ¿Tendría que ver con su relación? ¿Traería malas noticias de los Parásitos?

-Tenemos que hablar –masculló él, casi sin mirarla.

Lily, cada vez más preocupada, le hizo un gesto a su primo y a Janice para que se fueran sin ella. No sabía si quería oír lo que Ulysses tuviera que decirle, pero supuso que no le quedaba más remedio. No podía taparse las orejas con las manos y empezar a gritar _lalalalala_.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ulysses, todavía incapaz de mirarla a la cara, apretó los labios un momento.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa –dijo, como si tuviera que forzarse a decir cada palabra. Lily se preparó para el golpe-. Yo… No quería hacerte daño. Pero… me he… Me he enrollado con otra chica. Lo siento.

Por un momento, sus palabras no tuvieron sentido. Ellos eran felices y estaban enamorados de verdad, así que algo así, sencillamente, no podía pasar.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento –repitió Ulysses.

-¿Es… es una broma? –Empezaba a doler, un dolor que nacía en su estómago y en su pecho y se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-No.

-Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó, sin entender.

-No lo sé… No lo pensé, sólo pasó. Me gustas mucho, pero… No sé. Lo siento.

Lily se abrazó a sí misma y se dijo a sí misma que no iba a llorar. No delante de él.

-Eso ya lo has dicho tres veces… Pero no creo que lo sientas. Creo que eres un cerdo.

Ulysses abrió la boca, la cerró y tras encogerse levemente de hombros, se marchó sin más. Lily lo miró mientras se marchaba, todavía incapaz de creer que aquello fuera real. En la vida real tu novio no aparecía de repente y te soltaba sin más que te había puesto los cuernos y te rompía el corazón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, cuando oyó que Seren la llamaba. No sabía por qué estaba allí, pero pocas veces se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

-Lily…

-Seren –dijo, con voz repentinamente ahogada por las lágrimas-, no sabes lo que ha pasado. Ulysses acaba de decirme que me ha puesto los cuernos y… y…

No podía seguir, pero Seren la abrazó igualmente, acariciándole el pelo un momento.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño.

-¿No te sorprende? –exclamó, alejándose de ella.

Seren la miró con pena.

-La verdad es que los hemos pillado nosotros. Tu hermano le ha dicho que fuera inmediatamente a contártelo.

-¿Nosotros? –exclamó, abochornada-. ¿Quiénes?

-Albus, Scorpius, Mei, Urien, Britney y Amal.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Oh, no… - Era una pesadilla. Como si no fuera bastante malo que Ulysses hubiera hecho todo eso, encima se había enterado medio colegio.

Seren le apretó cariñosamente el brazo.

-Vamos, sabes que no vamos a chismorrear. Y además, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es él quien debería avergonzarse de sí mismo. Hay que ser lo peor para hacer algo así.

Lily agradecía que Seren estuviera tratando de animarla, pero se sentía demasiado mal. Era como si Ulysses se hubiera burlado de todo lo que había habido entre ellos. Ella había estado tan segura de que estaban enamorados… Y ahora se encontraba con esto. Como si su vida no fuera ya lo bastante asquerosa.

* * *

Harry había pasado toda la tarde en el Bosque Prohibido buscando Parásitos. Seguía sin entender muy bien cómo funcionaba la barrera mágica de Hogwarts en aquel lugar, cómo conseguía impedir que los Parásitos atravesaran el bosque hasta el castillo, pero sin duda lo conseguía, porque todos los que se encontraban por allí estaban muertos, gravemente heridos o capturados por los centauros, quienes de vez en cuando aún les llevaban sacos con cabezas a modo de extrañas ofrendas.

En aquella ocasión habían encontrado los restos devorados de un Parásito y el cadáver de una mujer, también de aquel grupo a juzgar por su ropa, terriblemente desfigurado a causa del veneno de doxy. Harry imaginaba que para los Parásitos, compuestos mayoritariamente ahora de extranjeros y antiguos muggles, el Bosque era un lugar mucho más peligroso que para ellos, que al menos sabían qué clases de criaturas podían encontrarse allí y cómo combatirlas.

Cuando regresó al castillo era casi la hora de la cena. Harry fue a cambiarse de ropa, que se le había llenado de barro y por el camino se encontró con Luna.

-Harry, ¿vienes del Bosque? ¿Has visto algún bibble maravilloso por allí?

-No, lo siento, sólo un par de cadáveres.

-Oh… -Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero se repuso enseguida-. Bueno, busca a Lily cuando puedas. Ulysses Brown ha roto con ella.

Harry dio un respingo, disgustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Harry, trabajo para la Gaceta de Hogwarts, no para Corazón de Bruja. Sólo sé que es él quien ha roto con ella.

-Mocoso idiota… -gruñó entre dientes-. Vale, gracias por el aviso, Luna; hablaré con ella.

Parecía mentira que en medio de una guerra todavía tuviera que preocuparse por cosas como aquellas. Era surrealista, en medio de tantas luchas a vida o muerte, de tantos cadáveres. El Bosque volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. Se alegraba de que los Parásitos fueran incapaces de atravesarlo, claro, pero si hubiera una excepción a la regla, una que sólo conocieran ellos, James podría estar por fin de vuelta en el castillo. A Harry se le ponía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba que su hijo mayor había perdido una mano y él ni siquiera había podido ofrecerle un mínimo de consuelo, de apoyo.

Todavía pensaba en ello cuando entró en el comedor, ya con ropa limpia, y vio a Lily. Enseguida se arrepintió de no haberle dado más importancia: saltaba a la vista que la niña lo estaba pasando fatal. Y quizás no podía hacer nada por James todavía, pero sí podía hacer algo por ella.

-Lily… -dijo, acercándose. Ella lo miró con ojos enrojecidos y desolados-. Luna me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Lo siento mucho, cariño… ¿Seguro que no se pueden arreglar las cosas?

La pena de Lily se tiñó de desprecio por un momento.

-No quiero arreglar las cosas con él, lo han pillado besándose con otra.

Harry sintió el impulso de ir a buscarlo y patearle el culo.

-Oh, Lily… -Le acarició el pelo, suave y rojizo como el de Ginny-. Lo siento. Brown es un desgraciado.

-Sí, estás mejor sin él –dijo Rose con vehemencia, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Seguro que a ella también le acaba poniendo los cuernos. Si lo ha hecho una vez lo hará más veces, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Si tuviera un poco de decencia al menos habría roto contigo antes de…

Rose se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Harry; luego apartó la vista, roja como un tomate. Harry comprendió lo que había pasado y sintió que se le encendían las mejillas tanto como a su sobrina. Para empeorar las cosas, sus hijos y los de Draco, que estaban sentados cerca de Rose, también se habían dado cuenta y se notaba que estaban pensando lo mismo, recordando lo mismo. Incluso si Rose, Albus y Lily no habían escuchado a su madre y a sus tíos hablar del tema, era lo que medio mundo mágico había dado por sentado cuando se había hecho pública su relación con Cavan Broderick. Incapaz de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudar a disipar la terrible incomodidad del momento, Harry le dijo a su hija que hablarían después y se fue rápidamente a su sitio, entre Draco y Ron, maldiciendo para sí mismo.

-Eh –saludó Draco, frunciendo un poco el ceño-, ¿malas noticias en el Bosque?

-No, no, todo bien.

La cena aún no había sido servida, pero a él le apareció delante un plato con la taza de té y las dos galletas que se había perdido a media tarde. Harry estaba hambriento y además, comer era una modo de aparentar normalidad, así que se embutió una galleta en la boca y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Draco cuando éste gimió por lo que sin duda consideraba unos modales abominables.

Pero no se quitaba lo que había pasado de la cabeza. Cuando llegó la cena empezó a comerse el estofado casi mecánicamente, sin notar su sabor. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección a sus hijos, aunque no podía verlos bien, y al final Draco le dio un codazo suave y discreto en las costillas.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Harry? –susurró-. Normalmente sólo tienes esa cara cuando te sientes culpable por algo.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle que no le pasaba nada y ahorrarse al menos parte de la humillación, pero comprendió que era mejor explicárselo en caso de que Scorpius o Cassandra fueran a él con preguntas y lo hizo en voz baja, consciente del modo en el que Ron, a su otro lado, trataba de darle privacidad.

-Sé que Rose sólo estaba tratando de animar a Lily, pero cuando se me han quedado todos mirando…

-Pero creía que ya lo sabían.

-Yo nunca entré en detalles con ellos. Supongo que se lo imaginaban o que habían oído algo en la Madriguera, pero…

-Estás exagerando, Harry –dijo, tranquilizador-. Sólo ha sido un momento incómodo, esas cosas pasan.

A él no le parecía tan poca cosa. Harry frunció el ceño y clavó la vista en su plato de estofado, pero la voz de Lily, inusualmente furiosa, le hizo alzar la cabeza a toda prisa.

-¡No sabes nada sobre mis padres, así que deja de hablar de ellos!

-Puedo hablar de lo que me dé la gana –replicó Cassandra, desafiante.

Harry se puso en pie, rojo de nuevo, pero más preocupado por detener aquello, sobre todo cuando vio que Albus y Scorpius también parecían molestos. Draco, que se había levantado con la misma rapidez, se le adelantó.

-¡Cassandra! – Su voz sonó seca, como un disparo. Cassandra bajó la cabeza y Narcissa, que estaba entre ella y Draco, le dijo algo que Harry no pudo escuchar. Él le hizo un gesto tranquilizador a Lily, consciente de que su hija sólo había tratado de defenderlo-. Terminemos de cenar en paz; podemos hablar de todo esto después.

No sonaba como una opción, precisamente. A Harry no le alegraba la perspectiva, pero sabía que era aún más necesaria que antes.

-Mierda –murmuró, mientras volvía a sentarse, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Ron. Sólo le faltaba tener que discutir el tema con él.

-No te preocupes –dijo Draco, con un deje irritado-. No sé en qué estaba pensando Cassandra.

-Esto no es culpa de Cassandra.

-¿Y es tuya? Merlín, Harry, esto es completamente ridículo. Y por lo que me ha contado Scorpius, lo que ese pequeño sátiro ha hecho no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú hiciste. Termina de cenar. Solucionaremos esto.

Draco parecía absolutamente convencido de sus palabras. Más valía que eso significara que sabía exactamente qué iba a decirles a los niños después, porque Harry no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Ted les había dejado el despacho y Draco condujo allí a Harry y a los niños sin importarle demasiado que los cinco tuvieran cara de preferir que los atropellara el Autobús Nocturno. Le gustaban las charlas incómodas tan poco como a cualquiera, pero no iba a permitir que un mocoso lujurioso creara disensiones en su familia.

-Sentaos –dijo cuando entraron. Scorpius y Cassandra ocuparon el diván y aunque aún quedaba un sitio, Albus eligió sentarse en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba su hermana. Mala señal. Él se apoyó en el escritorio de Ted y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry, que estaba de pie a su lado y parecía estar rezando por un agujero en el suelo por el que huir. Bien, podía manejar aquello solo-. Lily, sé que preferirías estar sola o hablando con tus amigas, así que seré breve. Sospechaba que esto podía acabar sucediendo antes o después, pero siempre di por sentado que sería cuando alguien hiciera un comentario sobre mi pasado delante de vosotros. Imaginé que tendría que explicaros que todos cometemos errores y que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, sólo prometerme a mí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer. –Clavó la vista en sus hijos-. Creo que si los Potter pueden hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con mi pasado, vosotros podríais mostrar la misma delicadeza.

-Claro, papá –exclamó Scorpius, con sinceridad-. Merlín, eso ni siquiera es asunto nuestro.

Miró a Albus con gesto conciliador, pero Draco aún no había terminado.

-No parecía eso durante la cena.

Cassandra sabía que aquello iba por ella y tuvo el buen sentido de no hacerse la tonta.

-Yo no… Su prima dijo que si alguien lo hacía una vez, volvería a hacerlo. No quiero que te lo hagan a ti.

-No lo haré –aseguró al momento Harry, que al parecer ya había recuperado la voz.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa breve y tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto que no. No estaría contigo si no estuviera seguro de eso. –Después volvió a centrarse en Cassandra. Estaba menos enfadado con ella ahora que sabía que sólo había estado preocupada por él, pero no podía dejarlo así-. Las generalizaciones nunca son exactas, Cassandra; ya deberías saber eso. Y de todos modos, Harry no hizo lo que ha hecho Ulysses. No sé de dónde os habéis sacado esa idea, pero no fue lo que pasó. Fue bastante más complicado. –Miró a Albus y a Lily-. Vosotros estabais allí, lo sabéis. –Ellos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz; Draco no iba a dejar que olvidaran que el matrimonio de sus padres no se había echado a perder por lo que había hecho Harry. Después se giró hacia sus propios hijos-. Y eso es todo lo que vosotros necesitáis saber de todo este asunto.

Scorpius asintió rápidamente. Cassandra se había quedado mirando las manos y Draco se la quedó mirando a ella porque aún había una posibilidad de que se negara a ceder por simple orgullo, pero después de unos segundos asintió también.

-Lo siento, no pretendía causar problemas. Sé que las cosas van bien… Sólo quiero que sigan yendo bien.

-Irán bien –le prometió Draco, con absoluta certeza-. Y no te preocupes más por eso, ¿entendido? Somos una familia ahora. Debemos confiar los unos en los otros. –Más asentimientos de cabeza. La tensión se había reducido visiblemente, no sólo entre Cassandra y los niños Potter, sino también entre éstos y el propio Harry-. Bien, ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir? Albus, Lily, si queréis preguntarle algo a vuestro padre os dejaremos solos.

La mirada traicionada de Harry casi le habría hecho reír, pero los dos sabían que no le quedaba más remedio que pasar por ello, si era lo que Albus y su hermana necesitaban.

-No, está bien –dijo Lily-. Quizás otro día. Ahora…

Se detuvo, como si no tuviera fuerzas ni para buscar las palabras.

-Cuando quieras –dijo Harry.

Draco echó una última ojeada para asegurarse de que no había emociones negativas escondidas por ahí.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos. Lily, siento lo de Ulysses, es un completo imbécil.

Ella le agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña mueca y salió del despacho con su hermano. Draco tenía intención de hacer lo mismo, pero Harry le detuvo, pidiéndole que esperara. Cuando los cuatro chicos estuvieron fuera, Harry cerró la puerta. Draco imaginó que querría hablar de lo que había sucedido y le sorprendió un poco la mirada de admiración con la que Harry le miró.

-Has estado increíble… Yo no habría sabido ni por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Harry… -dijo, divertido-. ¿No me has oído? Esperaba que pasara algo parecido antes o después.

-Eres como el hombre que susurraba a los adolescentes.

-¿Qué? –dijo, riendo.

-Nada, es de una película.

-Vamos, Harry, ¿quieres decirme que tú nunca hablas de cosas importantes con tus hijos?

-Claro que sí, pero esto… ¿Tienes idea de lo violento que resulta?

-Me lo imagino, pero por eso para mí era más fácil, porque a mí no me afectaba. Créeme, mi elocuencia habría dejado mucho más que desear si hubiéramos estado hablando de mi pasado y no del tuyo.

-Has usado tu pasado igualmente. Para defenderme del mío.

-Porque conozco a mis hijos. No tienen derecho a esperar explicaciones sobre lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer con Broderick. Necesitaban que se lo recordara, sobre todo Cassandra.

Harry agachó la cabeza con desaliento.

-Me odia.

Draco le acarició el pelo, sonriendo.

-No, no lo hace. Lo que pasa es que los dos estáis mirándoos desde lejos, esperando a que el otro dé el primer paso. Tú eres así también. Sólo te empiezas a abrir cuando la otra persona se ha abierto primero.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido, pero Draco sabía que estaba en lo cierto y tenía una docena de ejemplos en la cabeza que ofrecerle, entre lo que había visto y lo que le habían contado. Probablemente era alguna secuela de su infancia con los Dursley.

-Puede que tengas razón –admitió, tras pensarlo un poco-. ¿Crees que todo estará bien con los niños, entonces?

-Sí. Tus hijos te adoran, Harry. Y saben perfectamente que el divorcio no fue culpa tuya. Y Lily… Bueno, necesitará tiempo, pero se recuperará. –Le tendió la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de Harry-. Anda, vámonos. Es temprano, los Parásitos están tranquilos y ya he tenido suficiente drama adolescente por hoy. Me merezco una recompensa.

Acompañó su última frase con lo que esperaba que fuera un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. Harry se rió y le dio un beso suave, con el toque justo de lengua para hacerle saber que estaba interesado.

-Una _gran_ recompensa.

-¿Ves, Harry? –Le guiñó el ojo-. Tú también sabes encontrar las palabras adecuadas a veces.

* * *

-Lo siento tanto, yo no quería… -Rose se retorcía los dedos con tanta angustia que Lily casi temió que se los arrancara-. Sólo estaba hablando de Ulysses, en serio.

-No te preocupes –dijo Lily-. Sé que estabas tratando de animarme.

No quería pensar más en eso. Draco acertaba al decir que lo que había pasado entre sus padres no era como lo que había pasado con Ulysses. No habían discutido sobre nada, no habían tenido ningún problema. Simplemente había ido y se había enrollado con otra a sus espaldas porque era un cerdo.

-¿Está tu padre enfadado conmigo?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Cassandra?

Lily se encogió de hombros. A veces era insoportable, pero ahora la conocía mejor y sabía que también tenía su lado bueno. Y cuando habían salido del despacho de Teddy se había ofrecido a ayudarla a vengarse de Ulysses. Lily sólo quería olvidarse de él, pero había agradecido la oferta de paz.

-Se ha disculpado. Oye, ¿me acompañas a ver si Seren está en su cuarto?

Prefería estar allí, donde nadie la vería si se echaba a llorar, ni le iría después con el cuento a Ulysses. Tuvo suerte; Seren estaba en su dormitorio, aunque aún no se había preparado para acostarse. Sobre la mesita tenía abierto un libro de Encantamientos, pero pareció olvidarse de él en cuanto las hizo pasar.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha habido novedades?

-No.

-Casper cena cerca de él y me ha dicho que esta noche no ha aparecido por el comedor –dijo Seren, haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran-. Y su madre no estaba nada contenta.

-Ella siempre me ha tratado bien –admitió Lily-. Aunque es un poco pesada.

-Y él es un cobarde –dijo Rose, despectiva-. Al menos podría dar la cara. No sé cómo lo sortearon en Gryffindor, la verdad.

Lily estuvo a punto de defenderlo y decir que había luchado contra los Parásitos en la Batalla del Túnel, incluso sin ser mayor de edad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso habría sido estúpido.

-Lily, sé cómo te sientes. Aldric Ollerton rompió conmigo mientras estaba en coma. –Rose bufó con ultraje en simpatía con Seren-. Yo debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte y ese idiota pegándomela con medio Hogwarts. Cuando me lo dijeron no podía creérmelo. Pero al final pasa, te lo prometo. Y casi siempre es para bien. Hay ahí un centenar de chicos mejores que él. Empezando por Urien. De verdad, si hubieras visto cómo se ha puesto… Está loco por ti.

-No le gusto, me lo dijo Albus.

-Me da igual lo que dijera tu hermano. Amal y él han tenido que sujetarlo para que no le partiera la cara a Ulysses. ¿Por qué iba a reaccionar así si no sintiera algo por ti?

Rose le dio la razón. La idea de empezar una relación era lo último en su lista en ese momento, pero Lily no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlas. Quería que fuera verdad. Urien seguía gustándole; las cosas que le habían atraído de él en primer lugar seguían ahí, no habían desaparecido. Y tenía que admitirlo: dolía un poco menos si pensaba que Urien había empezado a sentir algo por ella.


	23. Tomando decisiones

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 23 **Tomando decisiones**

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Teddy se imaginaba la respuesta. Urien no le contestó inmediatamente, pero no apartó la vista tampoco, ni ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-En Lily –dijo al final, como Teddy había imaginado-. Está muy triste desde que ese idiota le puso los cuernos.

Aunque Teddy coincidía en parte –en su opinión, Lily no tardaría mucho en superarlo-, no dijo nada. Aquellas sesiones eran para hablar de él, no de ella.

-¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso a ti?

Urien volvió a hacer una pausa y frunció las cejas.

-Como un estúpido.

-¿Como un estúpido? –repitió Teddy, sorprendido.

Urien resopló, aún más ceñudo; parecía enfadado consigo mismo.

-Yo no quise… Antes del verano pensé que igual le gustaba un poco a Lily, ¿recuerdas? Pero vi que Brown también andaba detrás de ella y pensé que… Bueno, pensé que con él le iría mejor que conmigo. Que él no tenía detrás toda la mierda que tengo yo. –Meneó la cabeza, como asombrado de su propia ingenuidad y luego endureció de nuevo la mirada-. Al menos yo jamás le habría puesto los cuernos.

Reconstruir la autoestima de Urien, la confianza en sí mismo y en los demás, no había sido fácil y Teddy ni siquiera podía decir que ya lo hubiera conseguido del todo. Pero supo reconocer la oportunidad que se le brindaba para seguir llevándolo en la buena dirección.

-¿Qué crees que demuestra eso?

-Que fui un estúpido, ya te lo he dicho.

-No, no fuiste un estúpido, Urien. Al contrario que Brown, estabas preocupado por ella y no querías hacerle daño. Creíste que él sería mejor para ella que tú. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Urien respiró hondo.

-No lo sé. En parte sí, porque yo no la habría engañado, vale, pero podría haberle hecho daño de otra manera, sin querer.

-¿Y cuál es la otra parte?

Después de unos segundos de lucha consigo mismo, Urien lo miró con determinación y la cabeza bien alta.

-La otra parte es que quiero estar con ella, Teddy. Quiero intentarlo y que salga bien. Estoy harto de que mi padre me siga jodiendo la vida incluso ahora.

Teddy llevaba meses, _años_, esperando una declaración de intenciones como aquella y no ocultó su sonrisa, ni lo orgulloso que se sentía del muchacho.

-Puedes intentarlo. Con Lily, si ella siente lo mismo, aunque te aconsejo que esperes un poco de tiempo para que se haya olvidado de Wood, o con alguna otra chica que te guste, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que sepas que puedes intentarlo. Puede salir bien.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? –preguntó, lleno de anhelo.

-Yo nunca te he mentido, Urien –le recordó con amabilidad-. Además, piénsalo: Lily es como una hermana pequeña para mí. No eres el único que quiere protegerla y verla feliz. Si creyera que vas a hacerle daño no te diría todo lo que te estoy diciendo.

Urien se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito; era como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido verlo de ese modo, como si esa muestra de confianza fuera la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para creerlo él también.

-De acuerdo –dijo, en un hilo de voz. Y luego, con más fuerza-: Lo intentaré.

Teddy volvió a sonreír, entusiasmado. Era increíble cuánto habían avanzado aquel día.

-Tomar esa decisión es un gran paso, Urien.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya era un poco temblorosa. Debía de estar asustado; la intimidad, para Urien, era un asunto complicado. Pero Teddy se sentía optimista. Incluso si había algún contratiempo, Urien se habría mostrado dispuesto a tomar las riendas de su vida, a darle más importancia a lo que quería que a lo que temía. Había cambiado tanto respecto al chico silencioso y atormentado que había conocido unos años atrás…

Teddy había estudiado psicomagia para poder disfrutar de momentos como ese.

A lo largo de aquella tarde, esa conversación acudió con frecuencia a su memoria. Iba pensando en ello cuando caminaba hacia el comedor para la cena y distinguió entre la gente a una chica con la que había estado saliendo durante un par de meses. Teddy ya no sentía interés por ella y no hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se preguntó por qué no había vuelto a estar con una chica desde el ataque a Comet's Hill, cuando Belle-Anne había desaparecido en sus narices y él se había convertido en lobo por primera vez. Y de eso pronto haría un año.

Era como si su impulso sexual se hubiera desvanecido. Cuando se masturbaba, lo hacía más para relajarse antes de irse a dormir que porque tuviera ganas. No había pensado demasiado en ello, -primero le había distraído el trauma del ataque y la sorpresa de su transformación; después, el asedio-, pero quizás había llegado el momento de hacerlo y averiguar qué le pasaba.

* * *

James había decidido acompañar a Nick a por comida. Deseaba cambiar de aires y seguir sintiéndose útil. Los dos fueron a un supermercado medio vacío y llenaron de comida y pañales sus mochilas entre muggles que pasaban junto a ellos sin verlos. James ya se había acostumbrado a la comida muggle desde que había hecho las incursiones para la gente del castillo y se procuró algunas de sus chocolatinas favoritas.

Los dos salieron sin pagar y Nick le señaló un sitio en el que podían Aparecerse. James le sujetó del brazo.

-Quiero ver cómo están las cosas en Hogsmeade.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué dices, hombre? Es peligroso. Allí pueden vernos.

-No si nos cubrimos con un hechizo de invisibilidad –replicó James, con seguridad. Quería ver lo que los Parásitos estaban haciendo con el mundo mágico, ahora que la gente de Hogwarts ya no estaba dándoles caza, y acercarse al pueblo era más fácil y seguro que entrar en el callejón Diagón por el Caldero.

-¿Sabes hacer eso?

-Claro. Venga, sujétame el brazo –dijo, sacando su varita-. Haré que nos Aparezcamos en un sitio que conozco.

Nick dudó un par de segundos, pero al final hizo lo que le pedía. James usó la Aparición y al momento Nick y él se encontraron en un claro del bosque, a unos doscientos metros de la entrada del pueblo. No había nadie por allí, pero James se encargó rápidamente de volverlos invisibles a ambos, por si las moscas.

-Guau… -exclamó Nick, asombrado como un crío.

James sonrió un momento.

-Ponme la mano en el hombro izquierdo para que no nos separemos.

Nick obedeció de nuevo y los dos se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, guiados por James. El corazón le iba muy rápido, aunque no tenía apenas miedo; era la adrenalina fluyendo a sus venas a medida que se iba acercando a los Parásitos.

James no tardó en ver la parte trasera del salón de té de madame Tudipié. Tanto ella como su personal habían desaparecido con el gran secuestro, pero el humo que salía de la chimenea indicaba que el establecimiento estaba abierto. La idea de que estuvieran allí dentro tomando el té con pastas le hizo apretar los dientes. Al acercarse un poco mal se dio cuenta de que algunas de las casas del pueblo estaban sin duda bajo Fidelius, porque no podía verlas aun sabiendo que estaban ahí. Zonkos seguía cerrada, tal y como la había dejado su dueño, ahora refugiado en Hogwarts: había sobrevivido al gran secuestro porque su tienda contenía docenas de artilugios y hechizos que habían mantenido fuera a los Parásitos.

Pero ellos estaban allí, en el pueblo, asquerosamente cómodos en su seguridad de que la gente de Hogwarts ya no podía burlar el asedio y atacarlos. Los veía trabajando en las barreras mágicas que muchos comercios todavía tenían, como Honeydukes: habían secuestrado al matrimonio que llevaba la tienda, pero su hijo había levantado protecciones alrededor del lugar antes de buscar refugio en el colegio.

Qué absurdo, unos asesinos como ellos tratando de asaltar una tienda de dulces.

-Ya has visto bastante –susurró Nick-. Vámonos de aquí.

James asintió, pero se quedó donde estaba, observando a los Parásitos con ojos entrecerrados. Se le revolvía las tripas de verlos allí. Por algún motivo, le ofendía aún más que verlos rodeando Hogwarts.

-Vete tú. Yo iré ahora mismo.

Nick le agarró el brazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo, no sé –contestó con impaciencia.

-Entonces te ayudaré.

-Si les atacamos ellos contraatacarán y no creo que podamos usar la Aparición aquí para marcharnos. –James daba por sentado que las antiguas protecciones levantadas por los aurores unos años atrás aún estaban en funcionamiento-. Si salimos corriendo los dos juntos siendo invisibles lo más probable es que tropecemos y nos atrapen.

-Lo sé. Voy a acercarme a aquella tienda de allá. En cuanto des la señal, yo también atacaré. Por lo menos mataré a un par de cabrones antes de salir por patas.

James no había planeado hacer eso con compañía –en realidad no había planeado nada, era una reacción visceral a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos-, pero imaginó que no tenía sentido tratar de disuadir a Nick. Había dado señales de sobra de saber cuidar de sí mismo, por limitado que fuera su repertorio de hechizos.

-No, iré yo, tú quédate aquí y en cuanto yo ataque, lanza un par de Maldiciones Mortales y sal corriendo hacia el sitio en el que nos hemos Aparecido. Recuerda que debes lanzarte un Finite antes de Aparecerte; no podrás hacerlo si aún eres invisible. Y no vayas directo al piso, desvíate si puedes, por si las moscas.

-Está bien.

Estaban pegados hombro con hombro, así que James puso darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de despedida antes de salir caminando a paso rápido en dirección a Dervish y Banges, la tienda de reparaciones de objetos mágicos. Le habría gustado buscar un edificio en el que hubiera muchos Parásitos y hacerlo volar con un par de Bombardas Máximas, pero le incomodaba la idea de destruir algo de Hogsmeade. Quería creer que algún día aquel trozo del mundo mágico volvería a pertenecerles.

En cuanto llegó a esa tienda estudió a la gente que caminaba por la calle o lanzaba hechizos complejos a algunos establecimientos cerrados. James se quedó mirando a estos últimos, comprendiendo que se trataba de magos de nacimiento. Los antiguos muggles podían ser unos asesinos, pero los magos de verdad que colaboraban con los Parásitos eran unos asesinos y unos traidores.

James no lo dudó y se acercó silenciosamente al grupo más cercano, dos tiendas más hacia delante. Estaban tratando de entrar en Tomos y Pergaminos, una de las librerías del mundo mágico. Quizás pensaban que dentro podían encontrar libros que les sirvieran de ayuda. Bien, si todo salía como él quería, al menos a esos Parásitos nada les sería de ayuda nunca más.

Cuando pudo verlos mejor se dio cuenta de que reconocía a una de las brujas que estaba allí. Era Katie Bell, había jugado al quidditch profesional unos años, cuando él era pequeño. Sus padres siempre se habían parado a charlar con ella cuando se la encontraban por la calle. James frunció las cejas mientras se preguntaba cómo esa mujer podía haber ayudado a asesinar a tantos amigos suyos, como su madre o tío George.

James se colocó en un ángulo tan bueno como para atacar como salir huyendo después y apuntó cuidadosamente con su varita.

"_Diffindo"_

El haz de magia salió disparado hacia ellos y rebanó a tres por la mitad. Bell consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo. Todo el mundo rompió a gritar y algunos lanzaron hechizos hacia el lugar en el que estaba James, pero este ya había salido corriendo. A sus espaldas escuchó otro estallido de gritos y supo que Nick también había atacado.

James seguía corriendo, alejándose del pueblo. Un par de Parásitos iban tras él; no podían verlo, pero sin duda escuchaban sus rápidas pisadas contra el suelo y las hojas crujientes. En cualquier caso, les llevaba ventaja. Ellos lanzaban hechizos hacia delante, confiando en la buena suerte para alcanzarle. Ninguno había pasado cerca de él, pero James sabía que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, así que no se confiaba y ni siquiera contraatacaba, para que no pudieran localizarle con facilidad.

Ya se acercaba al límite anti-Aparición del pueblo, cien metros más y podría salir de allí. No estaba marcado de ningún modo, pero sabía más o menos dónde estaba, gracias a todas las veces que había ido allí antes del Gran Desmaius.

James miró hacia atrás. Los tenía quizás a unos diez metros de distancia, no más. Pero ya estaba llegando. James calculó que debía de estar a punto de cruzar el límite. Por si acaso, decidió seguir corriendo un poco más, diez o doce metros.

Un rayo verde pasó rozándole la ropa y James maldijo entre dientes. Sólo un poco más…

James se echó un Finite y se Apareció.

Estaba en La Madriguera. No la habían quemado, seguía indemne. Eso era una buena noticia.

James volvió a Aparecerse, esta vez a las afueras de la Academia de Aurores. El lugar estaba desierto, libre de Parásitos. James se quedó a la espera unos segundos, atento a cualquier señal que le indicara que los Parásitos iban tras él. Los minutos pasaron sin que llegara nadie y James hizo una última parada cerca de la casa de sus tíos Ron y Hermione. También estaba intacta. James sonrió y se dispuso a esperar de nuevo. Les daría todas esas noticias en el patronus de la noche, seguro que se alegrarían de saberlo. Consideró la idea de acercarse a su casa o a Grimmauld Place, pero cabía la posibilidad de que los Parásitos estuvieran obsesionados con atrapar a su padre y en ese caso tendrían especialmente vigilado la antigua mansión de los Black, con o sin Fidelius.

Después de un par de minutos más, James supuso que ya era seguro volver y se Apareció al otro lado de la acera, frente a la casa de la señora Winters. Todo parecía en orden. Como última medida de precaución buscó indicios de personas escondidas, pero no encontró nada. Entonces, ya tranquilo, cruzó la calle en dirección a la casa. Estaba ya a punto de cruzar la puerta del jardín cuando oyó a Nick a su derecha, llamándole. James se giró y sonrió al verlo intacto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Sólo he matado a uno, pero a otro lo he dejado sin brazo. –Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la inexistente mano izquierda de James-. Oh, mierda, bueno…

-No te preocupes –dijo, empujando la puerta del jardín-. Te aseguro que sigo alegrándome de cada cosa mala que les pase a los Parásitos.

Nick dejó escapar una risita y entró tras él. Igual que había sucedido otras veces, les abrieron la puerta de la casa antes de que llegaran a llamar.

-Ya habéis vuelto –dijo Benedict, dándoles la bienvenida con una sonrisa-. ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

James intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Nick.

-Ninguno.

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto? –exclamó Elizabeth, indignada-. ¿No se suponía que ya no podían salir de ese castillo?

-Puede que hayan encontrado una nueva manera –dijo Cavensham, el Inefable.

-Puede que no haya sido nadie del castillo –replicó a su vez Musket-. Sabemos que hay magos fuera de Hogwarts, aparte de los desertores de nuestro bando.

-Tiene razón –intervino Medea, entrando a la sala-. Acabo de hablar con nuestros hombres; uno de los atacantes era James Potter.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos.

-James Potter… Esa maldita familia.

-Había alguien más con él, pero no hemos podido identificarlo –continuó su cuñada-. Sólo dos personas, lo cual es buena señal. No creo que estemos hablando de un grupo numeroso.

-Sea como sea, está claro es que no podemos descuidar la vigilancia en nuestros asentamientos –dijo Musket.

No por primera vez, Elizabeth maldijo la Cuarentena. Si no hubiera sido por sus limitaciones, ya habrían convertido en magos a todo el gobierno, a la Familia Real. Con ellos en su bando podrían haberlo preparado todo a su conveniencia para hacer la transición. Tendrían que haberlos convertido antes, cuando podían. Pero la experiencia con el ministro de Defensa había salido tan mal…

-El problema es que necesitamos más gente y lo menos un tercio de los muggles que estamos convirtiendo ahora se niegan a ayudarnos –comentó Cavensham.

Eso era cierto y les estaba causando multitud de problemas. Costaba creer cuántos idiotas empezaban a poner pegas y a preocuparse por los prisioneros en vez de darse cuenta de lo egoístas que habían sido los magos al no compartir su magia con la gente normal y de la oportunidad que se les ofrecía de hacer un mundo mejor. Muchos hasta huían, aunque por suerte, pocos lo conseguían. Y a Elizabeth le fastidiaba tener que eliminar a los que se negaban a cooperar, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? No podían dejarlos libres para que se unieran a los magos o boicotearan el plan.

-Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Medea repentinamente, con los ojos brillantes. Elizabeth la miró con esperanza, alentándola a seguir-. Debemos pedirles a nuestros colaboradores muggles en el extranjero que empiecen a reclutar otros muggles que realmente quieran ser parte de nuestro plan.

-Pero en cuanto vengan a nuestro país se olvidarán de todo –objetó Cavensham, interrumpiéndola.

-Eso no importa –dijo Medea-. Nuestros colaboradores italianos muggles les darán a todos instrucciones para acudir a un punto determinado de Gran Bretaña. Lo importante es que entren al país. Nosotros los recogeremos allí y los convertiremos en magos.

Elizabeth pensó rápidamente en lo que acababa de escuchar. Quizás nada más cruzar el límite de la Cuarentena esos muggles olvidaran la magia, pero ¿qué importaba eso si ya habían dado pruebas de querer ser magos? En cuanto recibieran una transfusión de magia lo recordarían todo de nuevo y estarían listos para entrenar y ser de utilidad.

-Podría funcionar –dijo, dándose cuenta de que Cavensham y Musket asentían también.

Medea sonrió.

-Funcionará.

* * *

Cuando la mangosta de James se disolvió tras pasar el mensaje, Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que el patronus había dejado, casi sin reaccionar. No podía creer que su hijo mayor estuviera tan loco como para haber ido a Hogsmeade y haberse enfrentado a los Parásitos en su situación. Por supuesto que se enorgullecía de él, de su valentía y su habilidad con la varita, pero James había perdido una mano, ¿no había sacrificado ya suficiente?

-Bien por James –exclamó Ron, sonriendo ferozmente-. Odio pensar en esos cabrones poniéndose demasiado cómodos.

-Está siendo muy valiente –dijo Hermione-. Y no me refiero sólo a enfrentarse a los Parásitos. No está dejando que sus limitaciones le detengan.

Harry notó la mano de Draco poniéndose sobre su nuca.

-Ya, lo sé… No se rinde fácilmente. Pero preferiría que no se arriesgara tanto.

Ron le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero en este asunto, James es como tú. Y los quiere ver muertos tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

Y no era ningún niño y había recibido entrenamiento para una situación así y además alguien tenía que hacerlo. Harry conocía todos los argumentos. Pero había una parte de él que sólo quería ver a James a salvo por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Había una parte de él que simplemente era un padre muerto de preocupación por su hijo herido.

-Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea? –preguntó Draco.

Harry pensaba en ello a todas horas. Por la puerta era demasiado peligroso. Los Parásitos la tenían bajo una vigilancia extrema y habían cubierto el lado exterior de hechizos. En Hogwarts habían descubierto que sólo con tocarla saltaba una alarma y que la respuesta inmediata de los Parásitos era una lluvia de balas, de flechas explosivas… La última vez que habían intentado salir por allí les habían disparado con un lanzagranadas: no había muerto nadie de milagro.

Los expertos en el tema habían empezado a estudiar la posibilidad de cavar un nuevo túnel, pero incluso si lo conseguían –e iba a ser difícil hacerlo sin alertar a los Parásitos-, tardarían semanas, puede que meses. Las barreras mágicas impedían el uso de Trasladores u objetos mágicos como el Armario Evanescente, las conexiones de la Red Flú habían sido bloqueadas hacía tiempo… Él no era el único buscando la manera de romper el asedio, pero nadie había conseguido todavía un plan medio decente.

-No, nada que pueda funcionar –admitió de mala gana.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Pero sonaba simplemente como si tratara de animarlo, no como si lo creyera de verdad. Y lo peor era que él también empezaba a preguntarse si no tendría que resignarse a no poder ver a James hasta que todo aquello terminara.

* * *

Sentado a la mesa mientras desayunaba, James se miró el muñón de la mano izquierda, irritado al notar un picor allí donde ya no había nada. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y la señora Winters le había dicho que era normal, pero le molestaba, sobre todo porque le hacía pensar por un momento que su mano aún seguía ahí.

-Eh, James, ¿podemos continuar ensayando con el hechizo de invisibilidad cuando acabemos de desayunar? –le preguntó Nick.

A pesar de su mal humor, James asintió.

-¿Puedo probar yo? –preguntó Leo.

-Si no tienes varita –dijo Nick, un poco burlón.

-No es por eso –dijo James-. Los menores de once años tienen prohibido hacer magia. Hay un hechizo que detecta los casos que suceden. No sé si sigue vigente, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que los Parásitos puedan localizarnos así.

Leo hizo un gesto de fastidio y James disimuló una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Laura; ella también sabía lo que era tener diez años y morirte de ganas de poder tener varita propia y empezar a aprender magia. Laura, sin embargo, no sonreía; aunque era la primera mañana que estaba lo bastante fuerte como para salir de la cama y bajar a desayunar, todavía seguía muy desanimada. James supuso que necesitaba tiempo y no le dio más importancia.

El patronus de su padre llegó cuando acababan de desayunar, sin noticias importantes. Le pedía que le enseñara el encantamiento patronus a Nick o a la señora Winters y decía que estaban aún decidiendo si era posible hacer lo que fuera que querían hacer para meterlo en Hogwarts de nuevo. Pero James no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella no era la mejor opción. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza la noche anterior y ahora volvía a darle vueltas. Por supuesto que tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts y volver a ver a Seren y a los demás, pero si se iba de esa casa, ¿qué ocurriría con ellos? ¿Y si tenían que rescatar a otro bebé sangremuggle? ¿Y si en Hogwarts necesitaban alimentos o medicinas? James sabía que ser capaces de golpear a los Parásitos desde fuera del colegio era una ventaja estratégica básica, de niño de cinco años. ¿Iba a encargarse de eso Nick por su cuenta, sin ayuda?

Mientras observaba los intentos de Nick con el Patronus, se dijo que era extraño que no hubieran comentado nada sobre eso en Hogwarts. Le costaba creer que nadie hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo útil que podía resultar ahí fuera, sobre todo ahora que lo tenían más difícil para conseguir alimentos. No, debían saberlo, no eran tontos… ¿Pensaban que sólo con una mano no podría encargarse de ello? ¿No les había demostrado que sí rescatando a ese niño y matando a esos Parásitos?

-Oye, Nick…

-¿Qué?

-Si nos dijeran que debemos encargarnos de atacar a los Parásitos y enviar suministros a Hogwarts y todo eso, ¿estarías de acuerdo?

-Coño, claro. ¿Por qué te crees que ayer me quedé contigo a atacarlos?

-Ya, pero… ¿por qué? Entiendo que no quieras atacarnos a nosotros, pero eso no significa que estés dispuesto a jugarte la vida atacándolos a ellos.

Nick meneó la cabeza, como rechazando sus palabras.

-No soy de los que se esconde. Y lo que hacen allí… No está bien. No puedo quedarme escondido y no hacer nada.

James esbozó una sonrisa.

-Habrías ido a Gryffindor.-Suspiró-. Mira, ya ves que mi padre quiere que vuelva a Hogwarts, pero creo que de momento es mejor que me quede aquí. Desde aquí fuera puedo hacer cosas que la gente del castillo no puede hacer. _Podemos_ hacer cosas.

Nick hizo una mueca de aprobación.

-Puta madre.

James no le mandó ningún patronus a su padre con la noticia. Primero tenía que hablar con Seren y asegurarse de que ella lo entendía.

* * *

-Seren, yo… tengo que decirte algo: he estado pensando y creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí un tiempo. Te echo muchísimo de menos y daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo, pero… si me quedo aquí puedo mandaros comida y medicinas, atacar a los Parásitos en Hogsmeade o en Comet's Hill… Entiéndelo, por favor: puedo asegurarme de que no te mueres de hambre. Dime que no me odiarás si me quedo, Seren. Te quiero tanto… Un beso.

Seren cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Había estado temiendo un mensaje como ese desde que habían enviado a James a por ese pobre pequeñín sangremuggle. Y quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que volviera al castillo, porque ya había perdido una mano y ella no soportaría que le pasara nada más. Pero sabía que no le suplicaría, por mucho que doliera. Ella se arriesgaba también cada vez que luchaba contra los Parásitos, a pesar de la mirada angustiada de su madre. Era lo correcto. Y James, Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, quería hacer también lo correcto.

Así que cuando se calmó invocó su propio patronus y le mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo entendía. Que le amaba. Y después pasó casi toda la noche en vela, preguntándose qué dirían los Potter cuando se enteraran, preguntándose si el destino sería misericordioso y volvería a ver a James, a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Cuando amaneció, Seren decidió que ya no tenía sentido permanecer en la cama y se levantó para asearse y vestirse. Ahora que James no estaba con ella, se sentía sola en aquella habitación individual y no le habría importado instalarse en el dormitorio de séptimo de Hufflepuff, con sus amigas.

Eran sólo las seis de la mañana. Si en Hogwarts las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto, habría sido una hora tranquila, con sólo unos pocos alumnos despiertos ya para entrenar al quidditch, estudiar o hacer deberes. Pero con el asedio era diferente y Seren se encontró con bastantes personas por las escaleras y los pasillos, entre los que no dormían bien y los que se encargaban de los animales y los que vigilaban a los Parásitos. El castillo se había convertido realmente en una pequeña y diminuta ciudad.

Seren y su madre solían comer en el mismo comedor que los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy, pero era tan pronto que casi no había llegado nadie. Mei sí estaba allí, leyendo un libro, y Seren, contenta de verla, se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Has dormido poco, ¿eh? –dijo Mei, cerrando el libro.

-Estoy muy preocupada por James –admitió, mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Anoche me dijo que cree que puede ser más útil allá afuera y que quiere quedarse un tiempo.

-No le falta razón –dijo, no sin simpatía.

-Lo sé, pero… Le echo de menos. Y me da miedo que se arriesgue demasiado. -Mei le puso la mano en el hombro un momento y no dijo nada-. Su padre aún no lo sabe. ¿Crees que debo avisarle?

-No sé, ¿por qué?

Seren se encogió de hombros.

-Si no se lo digo, es como ocultárselo, ¿no? Como mentir. Es el Chico-que-vivió, no quiero mentirle.

El padre de James siempre había sido muy amable con ella, pero Seren aún se sentía nerviosilla cuando hablaba con él; era tan famoso, un héroe de verdad, de los que salían en los libros de Historia

-Creo que es mejor que no te metas y dejes que se lo cuente el propio James.

Seren dudaba, pero al final decidió seguir el consejo de Mei y no se acercó a la mesa en la que desayunaban los Potter hasta que llegó el patronus de James, ya cerca de las ocho y media. En parte, deseaba que a lo largo de la noche hubiera cambiado de idea. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así. El mensaje, muy parecido al que le había mandado a ella, dejó a los Potter preocupados, pero Seren tuvo la sensación de que al menos su padre y su hermano ya se lo habían estado esperando también.

-¿Tú sabías algo? –le preguntó el señor Potter.

Un poco cohibida, asintió.

-Me lo dijo anoche, pero no sabía si habría cambiado de idea. Él quiere… ayudar.

El señor Potter cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Sí, claro…

-Papá, ¿no puedes decirle que no lo haga? –preguntó Lily, pasándole el brazo por la cintura a su padre.

-Podría, pero no creo que James fuera a escucharme –contestó él-. Tu hermano ya es mayor.

Sonaba resignado; así se sentía ella también, así que podía entenderlo. James tenía que hacer lo que intentaban hacer todos: seguir luchando y tratar de sobrevivir.


	24. Buscando esperanza

**NdA**. Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 24 **Buscando esperanza**

A mediados de diciembre cayó la primera nevada realmente fuerte del invierno y el paisaje se cubrió con una capa de nieve de casi cincuenta centímetros de espesor. Los Parásitos habían estado media noche y todo lo que llevaban de mañana despejando los caminos. En Hogwarts habían podido ir más rápido, gracias a los elfos. No habría sido un mal momento para atacar, pensó Harry, lamentando una vez más que tanta gente se hubiera dejado convencer por McDougal. Si aún hubieran tenido el túnel a su disposición, con un par de hechizos podrían haber transformado toda esa respetable capa de nieve en hielo, inmovilizando de golpe a varios Parásitos; luego podrían haber caído en tromba sobre ellos, mientras aún trataban de liberarse.

Pero por mucho que una pequeña parte de él encontrara satisfacción en echarle la culpa a McDougal, aquello no solucionaba nada.

Era un consuelo agridulce saber que James estaba haciendo un buen papel golpeando donde ellos no podían ya hacerlo. Había atacado ya a los Parásitos cuatro veces; en la última, su amigo Nick y él habían levantado una muralla invisible en mitad del camino por el que los Parásitos llegaban en sus jeeps al campamento y los que no habían muerto directamente con el choque lo habían hecho sin duda con la Bombarda Maxima que le había seguido. Habían oído el estallido del jeep desde el castillo, habían visto la nube negra ascendiendo en el cielo.

El propio James le había dicho que los Parásitos habían vuelto a extremar las precauciones y que ahora les resultaba casi imposible acercarse a Hogsmeade o Comet's Hill. Harry, que seguía dividido entre el orgullo y la preocupación, le había advertido de posibles trampas y emboscadas. James, como siempre, había prometido tener cuidado.

Como todo estaba tranquilo, Harry decidió irse con Bill y con Krant a repasar las protecciones del castillo. A veces alguna de las capas más superficiales quedaba algo maltrecha y aunque en principio eso no podía comprometer la seguridad de las defensas mágicas, no quería correr riesgos. Comenzaron por el lago, que se había congelado durante la noche. Bajo el cielo todavía encapotado todo tenía un aspecto inhóspito y el aire frío mordía como si fuera un crup furioso. Harry llevaba un abrigo grueso, guantes, gorro y bufanda y además se había echado un hechizo para mantener el calor, pero cada vez que respiraba dejaba escapar una nube de vaho y si se hubiera notado más deprimido o pesimista de lo normal, habría mirado a todos lados en busca de dementores.

Bill y él se pusieron manos a la obra mientras Krant, inmune al frío, vigilaba por si se acercaba algún Parásito. Los dos iban en escoba por si tenían que reparar algo en la parte superior o, simplemente, salir huyendo. A pesar del hechizo y de los guantes, Harry empezó a notar los dedos entumecidos y colocó mejor los pies sobre los estribos de la escoba; lo último que necesitaba era caerse y romperse la crisma, por no hablar de lo humillante que resultaría.

-Recuerdo un día así de frío cuando estaba en segundo o tercero –comentó Bill-. Mi amigo Luke intentó echarse un hechizo calentador en mitad de Transformaciones y en menos de cinco segundos la temperatura le subió a más de cuarenta. Empezó a delirar y llamó a McGonagall "mi hermosa dama". Tendrías que haberle visto la cara.

Harry se rió entre dientes y Bill continuó contando que aquella noche, cuando todos se habían retirado ya a sus Salas Comunes. Dumbledore había mandado a los elfos con cacao caliente para todos.

-Mi señor –les interrumpió Krant, con voz cargada de urgencia.

Los dos dejaron inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron con la gárgola, la varita lista para el combate. Krant señaló a un punto lejano entre los árboles y Harry tomó aliento: era un Parásito, corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitía el medio metro de nieve mientras otros dos Parásitos lo seguían y lo atacaban con Avada Kedavras. Al principio estaban demasiado lejos, pero unos segundos después empezaron a escuchar los gritos del hombre que corría hacia el lago y los "Avada Kedavras" en voz alta de sus perseguidores.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Sólo quiero irme a mi casa!

Sus perseguidores sólo respondían con rayos verdes. Harry intercambió una mirada con Bill, pensando a toda prisa, y luego volvió a mirar a los Parásitos, fijándose en cómo se movían los tres, buscando señales sobre la nieve de que pudiera haber más de ellos allí, ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad. Pero no parecía haber nadie más, sólo ellos.

-Krant, ¿crees que podrías acabar con esos dos?

-Será un placer, mi señor.

-Vuelve en cuanto hayas terminado.

La gárgola había salido disparada antes de que acabara la frase y Harry contempló con envidia cómo atravesaba las barreras de Hogwarts como si fueran inexistentes. Distraídos con la persecución, los Parásitos no vieron llegar a Krant hasta que la gárgola se estampó contra uno de ellos y lo hizo chocar violentamente contra el segundo. El golpe envió a éste contra un árbol y por el modo en el que se deslizó hacia el suelo, Harry supo que ya estaba muerto.

-No me canso de verlo en acción –comentó Bill, sonando impresionado.

Krant ya estaba regresando y Harry observó al Parásito que había estado huyendo; arrodillado en la nieve, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tenía la cara roja y aunque Harry no estaba lo bastante cerca como para asegurarlo, parecía haber estado llorando.

-Si no quieres sufrir el mismo final que ellos, acércate al lago –le ordenó desde el aire-. ¡Vamos!

El tipo dudó unos segundos, pero se puso en pie y se acercó a la orilla con las manos levantadas. Cada dos pasos miraba hacia atrás, como si temiera ver llegar a más Parásitos.

-Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero irme a mi casa –gimoteó. Ahora Harry podía verlo mejor; era un hombre joven, treinta años como mucho, delgado y con una barba rala y rojiza-. Por favor, no me hagan daño.

-Cállate y dinos por qué te perseguían.

El Parásito se detuvo a un metro de la orilla, todavía con las manos en alto.

-¡Porque me han pillado huyendo! Yo no quiero… ¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! ¡Yo no quería la magia, no quería nada de esto! Por favor, ayúdenme… Van a encontrarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esa gente está loca…

Aunque estaba claro que algunos muggles trataban de huir de los Parásitos en cuanto podían (no había más que ver a los nuevos compañeros de James), Harry aún no estaba convencido de que aquel tipo estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-¿Dónde está su cuartel general? ¿Puedes decírnoslo?

El hombre abrió la boca y luego se echó a toser como si por un momento se hubiera ahogado.

-¡No puedo! ¡Creo que me han hecho algo!

Harry miró a Bill, que no escondía ni su recelo ni su desprecio por aquel tipo. Personalmente, a aquellas alturas él prefería un pusilánime sin deseos de matar a nadie a un valiente que considerara justificado asesinar a personas inocentes.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ismael Bagley. Por favor, van a venir a por mí, me matarán –sollozó, con un terror abyecto, y Harry tuvo que admitir que si estaba mintiendo la escena inglesa se había perdido al mejor actor del mundo-. Déjenme entrar ahí con ustedes, se lo ruego. Ayúdenme.

-Es imposible entrar –contestó Harry, alegrándose de no tener que tomar una decisión al respecto-. Pero si quieres huir, huye al mundo muggle. Escóndete y sé discreto y no te encontrarán. Usa la Aparición y vete de aquí; nada te lo impide.

Bagley vacilaba, su rostro contraído con angustia.

-Pero… la Aparición… ¿Y si me escindo?

-No lo hagas. La Aparición es tu mejor opción. Quizás la única que tienes. –Krant le llamó por lo bajo y le señaló hacia el Este. Se estaban acercando seis Parásitos en escoba-. Ya vienen.

Bagley dio un respingo; parecía a punto de mearse encima de miedo. Quizás había estado diciendo la verdad, después de todo; eso no habría cambiado una palabra de la conversación.

-Oh, Dios, oh, Dios…

-Vete ahora –insistió Harry.

El terror a ser capturado debió vencer a su terror a escindirse porque Bagley se apuntó con su varita y Desapareció. Harry no perdió el tiempo e hizo una señal para que Bill y Krant le siguieran de vuelta al castillo: en ese momento no le interesaba verse envuelto en otra escaramuza con los Parásitos. El encontronazo con Bagley le había dejado descolocado y vagamente optimista.

-¿Crees que era sincero? –le preguntó Bill en cuanto aterrizaron.

-¿Tú no?

-Reconozco que lo parecía.

Harry asintió para hacerle saber que él también lo pensaba.

-Es bueno que sigan teniendo desertores.

No sólo era lo mejor para ellos desde el punto de vista práctico; también le reconfortaba un poco recordar que no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a seguir a esas locas y que todavía quedaban personas que se horrorizaban ante el precio envenenado que les estaban exigiendo a cambio de la magia.

* * *

El espíritu festivo de Draco aquel año estaba por los suelos, pero se esforzó en preparar algunos regalos para los suyos. Eso no evitó que se sorprendiera un poco al descubrir que el resto del castillo había tomado la misma actitud; incluso la Sala Infantil se había organizado con el propósito de que ninguno de los niños a su cargo se quedara sin un juguete la mañana de Navidad. Algunos adultos se habían atrevido a construirlos ellos mismos y otros se los estaban encargando a Ron y otros fabricantes de juguetes que había en el castillo. El dinero no servía de mucho allí dentro, pero el trueque funcionaba con bastante eficacia.

Ron había montado un taller en una tienda de campaña y se pasaba allí casi todo el tiempo. Dean Thomas le ayudaba pintando y una chica, amiga de una de sus sobrinas, estaba confeccionando muñecas de trapo. Draco no tardó en darse cuenta de que cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre a Harry le gustaba pasarse por allí y echar una mano, aunque fuera lijando piezas de madera. Al principio pensó que era una manera de relajarse o de pasar un tiempo con Ron, pero había algo más: a Harry, sencillamente, le disgustaba la idea de que un niño se levantara la mañana de Navidad y no encontrara un solo regalo.

Draco no tenía intención alguna de ponerse a hacer juguetes, claro. Los Malfoy no trabajaban con las manos. Si iba a veces al taller se debía a que era el lugar en el que podía pasar un rato tranquilo con Harry esos días y a que la atmósfera era casi alegre, pero siempre se llevaba un libro de Pociones o de Teoría Mágica para mantenerse ocupado. Si de vez en cuando Ron le pedía que encantara las luces de un tío vivo –un encantamiento muy similar al que había utilizado para crear las insignias de quinto curso- o tenía que sujetar un par de piezas de una locomotora para que Harry insertara una tercera, era enteramente secundario. Sólo una simple señal de que los Gryffindor no sabían hacer nada a derechas sin un Slytherin que les echara una mano.

-He oído que estás ayudando a fabricar regalos para los niños sangremuggle, Draco –dijo un día Blaise, con su cara más inocente.

-Por supuesto que no –replicó Draco altivamente, ignorando la mirada de diversión de Millicent-. Cuando estoy allí, suelo estar leyendo. Me llevo un libro.

Los cinco, Greg incluido, se encontraban tomando el té en la tienda de campaña de los Goyle, lo cual significaba que los elfos de Hogwarts habían hecho aparecer allí sus raciones en vez de en el comedor. Millicent había añadido además un paquete de galletas de chocolate muggles que había conseguido antes de la caída del túnel. La gente con dos dedos de frente había almacenado algunos víveres a modo particular por si las cosas se torcían, tanto como para comer como para intercambiar; Harry y él guardaban un baúl con chocolatinas, galletas y algunas conservas en su habitación para ellos y sus familias.

-¿Seguro? ¿No ayudaste a Harry ayer a construir unos tirachinas?

-Absolutamente no –mintió, sin reparos, mientras se preguntaba cómo narices podía saberlo-. Ni los toqué.

-Hum…

Blaise sonaba escéptico y Draco abrió la boca para insistir en que no estaba haciendo nada por el estilo, pero entonces vio la expresión risueña de Daphne y se lo pensó mejor, consciente de lo escasas que se habían hecho esas sonrisas.

-Supongo que todos hemos recorrido un largo camino –comentó Millicent, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa. De niña había sido bastante torpona, pero había trabajado duro para dejar de serlo-. Ayer le sonreí a un niño y cuando me di cuenta de que era sangremuggle, casi no me importó.

Draco se esforzó en no echarse a reír mientras Daphne se llevaba la mano al corazón.

-Qué historia más conmovedora.

-Eso no es nada –dijo Blaise, con tono de superioridad-. Yo toqué ayer a un sangremuggle por accidente y no me lavé después.

Habían jugado mil veces a ese juego, diciendo cosas totalmente ridículas con la expresión más seria, tratando de hacer reír a los demás. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse que estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin, mucho más jóvenes y mucho más idiotas. Porque Millicent tenía razón, habían cambiado. Treinta años atrás, él no habría sido capaz de admitir lo mucho que le importaban, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró al castillo se cruzó con Melissa Greengrass y un par de adultos más conduciendo a un grupo bastante numerosos de niños de la Sala Infantil al exterior, probablemente para que jugaran un rato en la nieve. Todos iban bien envueltos en chaquetas, bufandas y gorros –a algunos sólo se les veían los ojos- y Harry comprobó discretamente que también llevaban los hechizos de protección de costumbre. Habría sido exagerado decir que se les veía alegres, considerando cuánto debían estar echando de menos a sus padres, ahora que se acercaba la Navidad, pero no tenían peor aspecto que el resto de niños del castillo.

Harry captó retazos de conversación al pasar junto a ellos. Un niño le hablaba a otro de la nieve y una niña que se había hecho muy amiga de Brooklyn le decía a otra más pequeña que Santa Claus podría encontrarlos a pesar de la Cuarentena y lo demás. Harry sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que todos esos niños tendrían sus regalos y que Draco estaba ayudando para que eso fuera así.

-Vaya –le interrumpió Neville-, cuenta a qué viene esa sonrisa, a ver si nos animamos los demás.

Iba sobre una escoba, volando casi a ras de suelo. Era la única manera en la que podía moverse ahora por Hogwarts. Había vuelto a dar clase dos días atrás, aunque sólo a los de sexto y séptimo; de momento había otra persona encargándose de los cursos inferiores. Alguien que lo conociera poco podría haber pensado que se estaba recuperando bien anímicamente, pero Harry lo conocía bien y sabía que en esos días su tono de voz y el brillo de sus ojos eran a veces demasiado duros. Neville no había llegado a superar la muerte de Hannah y haberse quedado sin el uso de sus piernas sólo había empeorado su humor.

-Sólo estaba pensando en los críos; al menos todos tendrán su regalo el día de Navidad.

Neville alzó las cejas, apenas un momento de sorpresa seguido de demasiada indiferencia.

-Lo he oído. ¿Es verdad que Draco está ayudando a Ron?

Harry luchó contra el impulso de ponerse a la defensiva.

-Sí, ahora mismo están construyendo un tío vivo. –Harry pensaba pasarse luego a echar una mano; algo habría que pudiera hacer, aunque fuera lijar las piezas de madera.

-Draco Malfoy fabricando juguetes para niños sangremuggles –dijo Neville, de un modo que volvió la sonrisa de Harry algo rígida-. Desde luego, ha cambiado. Aunque la verdad, lo que esos niños necesitan es poder volver a sus casas de una vez.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero mientras tanto, nos aseguraremos de que estén bien cuidados –dijo, controlando su impaciencia a duras penas-. ¿Tú no vas a regalarle nada a Ariadna?

Neville se lo quedó mirando como si aquella pregunta le hubiera descolocado por completo y luego apartó la vista unos segundos.

-Sí, claro. –Alzó los ojos; volvía a parecerse al Neville que conocía-. Lo siento, Harry: no estoy de muy buen humor últimamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Neville estaba herido, herido más allá de sus piernas. Necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

-Esto me está sacando de quicio, lo admito –dijo, después de un momento-. No poder hacer las cosas que he hecho siempre. No puedo ni dar las clases bien. Mientras sólo he de explicar cosas, no hay problemas, pero cuando he de usar las dos manos, para mostrar cómo trasplantar una planta o algo así… No puedo mantenerme en equilibrio sobre la escoba sin las manos, no con las piernas como las tengo. Y no sé cómo voy a trabajar con las plantas que no están en macetas, sino plantadas en el suelo.

Harry imaginó que debía de ser complicado. Se preguntó cómo lo estaría llevando James, si también se sentiría así de frustrado a veces. Quería creer que no, viendo la desenvoltura con la que se había puesto a atacar a los Parásitos.

-Necesitas tiempo para ir acostumbrándote, para encontrar otra manera de hacer todas esas cosas. Quizás podrías encantar un almohadón o algo así.

Neville frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿Para subir y bajar al suelo?

Harry no terminaba de visualizarlo claramente, pero al menos era un principio, así que asintió.

-Profesor Longbottom… –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y vio a un hombre y una mujer unos años mayores que él, los dos de pelo muy negro y piel canela. Al reconocerlo, parecieron sobresaltarse-. Oh, auror Potter… Podemos volver luego.

Todos los instintos de Harry le advirtieron de que había gato encerrado y se dio cuenta enseguida de que el hombre llevaba algo bastante grande encima que trataba de disimular.

Demasiado tarde, caballero.

-¿Es eso una alfombra mágica? –exclamó, atónito. Porque tenía que ser mágica o no habrían tratado de impedir que la viera.

La pareja intercambió una mirada de alarma.

-Sólo la teníamos por su valor sentimental, se lo aseguro –dijo el hombre con vehemencia-. Perteneció a mi abuela cuando aún vivía en la India.

-Nunca la hemos utilizado en suelo británico –añadió ella-. Nunca.

Harry observó a Neville de reojo, que parecía tan divertido como intrigado, y luego le dedicó a la asustada pareja su sonrisa más tranquilizadora. Las regulaciones sobre medio de transportes eran lo más alejado de su mente incluso en circunstancias normales y además empezaba a sospechar qué tenía que ver aquello con Neville.

-Les prometo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, señor y señora…

-Benipuri –dijo él-. Simplemente hemos pensado que en estas circunstancias la alfombra podría serle útil al profesor Longbottom. Mejor que la escoba.

-Queríamos prestársela hasta que todo esto termine –dijo ella.

Neville estaba ahora sorprendido, conmovido.

-Oh, yo… No sé qué decir.

El señor Benipuri desenrolló la alfombra, mostrando su diseño en colores ocres, marrones, punteado de azul aquí y allá, y empezó a explicarle sus virtudes. A medida que se iba convenciendo de que Harry no iba a maniatarlos y llevárselos presos a su mujer y a él, su voz iba ganando más confianza. Y Harry, además, sabía de primera mano lo cómodo que resultaba viajar así, lo había probado una vez con una alfombra confiscada cuando aún estaba en la Academia de Aurores. Con ella, Neville tendría las manos libres siempre y sentarse a trabajar en el suelo no sería ningún problema, simplemente tendría que hacer descender la alfombra.

Harry entendió que Neville quisiera intentarlo en un lugar más discreto y lo acompañó junto a los Benipuri a la Sala de Oficios, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Neville desmontó de la escoba y, con la ayuda de Harry, se sentó sobre la alfombra, que era lo bastante grande para que cupieran dos personas. Parecía un poco nervioso; se mordía el labio inferior y arrugaba la nariz como solía hacer cuando Minerva le preguntaba en clase. Harry le dio otra palmadita en la espalda y asintió para darle confianza. Neville había hecho cosas mucho más duras y peligrosas que volar en alfombra mágica.

_-Upard._

La alfombra se elevó con suavidad y pareció sentir el momento exacto en el que Neville quería que se detuviera.

-Lee los movimientos más sutiles del cuerpo –dijo el señor Benipuri, tan satisfecho consigo mismo como si la hubiera tejido él personalmente-. Es una alfombra excelente. No tendrá ningún problema con ella.

Con apenas una ligera inclinación hacia adelante, Neville hizo que la alfombra echara a volar por toda la sala. Al principio iba bastante despacio, pero cuando dobló un par de esquinas se debió sentir más seguro de sí mismo porque aumentó la velocidad. Parecía estar resultando tan fácil como los Benipuri habían asegurado que sería. Y esta vez sí, Neville sonreía.

* * *

-¿Te gustaría… te gustaría que pasáramos algún rato a solas?

Aquella era la pregunta que Niven le había hecho dos días atrás, tan nervioso que casi no se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos. Fleur le había contestado que sí, por supuesto, disimulando su júbilo no exento de ansiedad y fingiendo a cambio el mismo anhelo que él. Y aquella misma mañana, Niven se había pasado un momento por la celda para avisarle de que aquella noche iría a recogerla.

Había llegado el momento.

Fleur se encontraba más nerviosa de lo que dejaba ver a sus compañeras de celda. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaría. ¿Tendría una oportunidad aquella noche? ¿O le tocaría esperar a otra ocasión? ¿Qué se vería obligada a hacer con Niven? Sólo la idea de que él la acariciara hacía que su piel se estremeciera de asco. Lo único que la impulsaba a seguir adelante era pensar en Bill y sus hijos. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder reunirse con ellos.

-Aún hay tiempo para echarse atrás –dijo Rosmerta.

-No –dijo, meneando la cabeza-. Ya no. Llevaré el poni de sir Cadogan hasta el final. Sólo espero… que a vosotras no os castiguen por mi culpa.

-No pienses en eso –dijo Beatrice-. Si escapas, podrás decirles a todos que seguimos vivos. Podrás ayudarles a que nos encuentren. Eso es lo más importante.

Hasta Belle-Anne asintió, pobre muchacha asustada. Fleur había descubierto que se la habían llevado cuando estaba pasando la noche con Teddy; aunque aún estaba un poco enfadada con él por haber dejado a Victoire, imaginaba que el chico se alegraría de saber que ella aún estaba viva. Teddy podía ser un Casanova, pero al menos no practicaba el "si te he visto, no me acuerdo" con las chicas con las que estaba.

Andrew le había dicho que no llegaría hasta que apagaran las luces, un par de horas después de cenar. Fleur apenas pudo probar bocado aquella noche. Las otras mujeres respetaban su silencio y parecían tan expectantes como ella. A Fleur todavía le preocupaba que les pudiera pasar algo en represalia, pero sabía que no debía dejar que eso la detuviera. Además, Beatrice tenía razón, debían decirles a los del exterior que todavía estaban vivos, al menos la mayoría. Sabían, gracias a los últimos prisioneros, que en Hogwarts los daban por muertos. No podía esperar a salir de allí y contarles que no era así.

Finalmente, las luces se apagaron. Fleur se tensó instintivamente y respiró hondo para relajarse. Niven no tardaría en llegar. _Andrew_, se dijo, _he de llamarle Andrew. _

-Buena suerte –susurró Beatrice desde su camastro.

Rosmerta y Belle-Anne también le desearon suerte. Fleur seguía respirando hondo, tratando de mentalizarse. Necesitaba actuar como si estuviera enamorada de Niven. No pasaba nada si se la veía un poco nerviosa, pero no se le debía notar su odio, su desagrado.

Se oyeron pasos.

Fleur tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta. Sí, tenía que ser Niven. No por primera vez, lamentó no tener una ducha, un peine, ropa bonita, maquillaje. Ni siquiera estaba depilada, aunque por suerte tenía el vello del cuerpo clarísimo, casi invisible.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

-Fleur –susurró Niven.

-Andrew –dijo ella también.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Niven apareció al otro lado, nervioso. El guardia la hizo salir rápidamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Fleur comprendió que no se fiaba al cien por cien, no del todo. Bien, habría demostrado ser un completo estúpido, si lo hubiera hecho. Pero se fiaba lo suficiente como para acceder a esa noche de supuesta pasión.

Niven le tendía una capa.

-Ponte esto.

Era una capa de invisibilidad. Fleur se cubrió con ella, pensando que aquello era un golpe de suerte, pues podía facilitarle la huida. Hasta entonces, caminó junto a Niven sin hacer ruido por el pasillo hasta salir de la zona de las celdas. Al otro lado había dos guardias, vestidos también con el mono negro de los Parásitos, que miraron a Niven sin demasiado interés.

-¿Todo en orden?

Niven contestó algo sobre un prisionero que no tenía ningún sentido y cuando se encontraron más alejados le dijo en voz baja que para entrar en el ala de las celdas a esas horas había puesto como excusa que tenía que comprobar unos datos. A Fleur no podía importarle menos. Estaba pendiente de todo lo que veía. Cuando la habían secuestrado se había despertado ya en esa celda y no había tenido oportunidad de ver otra cosa de aquel lugar, aparte de las duchas y del sitio en el que les robaban la magia. Aquella zona en la que estaba ahora era nueva para ella y lo observaba tratando de hacerse una composición de aquel lugar.

A Fleur no se le pasó por la cabeza intentar la huida mientras caminaban. Niven la sujetaba ahora del brazo y, además, escapar sin varita era demasiado arriesgado, incluso con la capa de invisibilidad. No, si se iba de allí tenía que ser con la varita y sólo tendría la oportunidad de quitársela cuando comenzara aquella farsa de seducción.

Niven la condujo hasta una puerta y la hizo pasar con expresión tímida. Allí Fleur se encontró lo que parecía una salita de estar, con un amplio sofá y una mesita en la que se estaba enfriando una botella de champán. Le pareció tan incongruente y estúpido que tuvo que reprimir un resoplido de disgusto y burla.

-Permíteme…

Él le quitó entonces la capa y se quedó observándola con admiración y timidez. Fleur trató de devolverle una mirada similar, concentrándose en su influjo veela.

-Esto es precioso…

-Tú sí que eres preciosa…

Fleur agachó la cabeza, simulando que le complacía el piropo.

-Tal vez, hace veinte años.

-No, no, todavía –insistió él, alargando la mano para acariciarle el brazo.

Su piel pareció huir del contacto con aquellos dedos asquerosos, pero se esforzó con seguir con su papel.

-Con este pelo y esta ropa… ¿No tendrás al menos un cepillo?

-Un cepillo… -dijo, sonando un poco alarmado, como si aquello fuera un imprevisto insuperable.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno, puedes usar el Accio o transfigurarlo a partir de algo…

Había algo de suspicacia ahora en los ojos de Niven, pero Fleur ya se había alejado dócilmente un poco. No pretendía robarle la varita en ese momento, sólo quería asegurarse de que la llevaba encima y saber dónde la guardaba. Niven no llegó a sacarla, pero el modo en el que se miró el brazo fue respuesta suficiente.

-No creo que sepa. Y no es necesario. Estás guapísima.

-Eres muy amable –dijo, forzándose a acariciarle la mano, fría y húmeda como una babosa.

Él enlazó los dedos con los de ella. Fleur pensó que aquel hombre era probablemente un infeliz que no le habría hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida si los Parásitos no se hubieran cruzado en su camino. Pero no le dio pena. Él había decidido unirse a los Parásitos y cometer crímenes en su nombre y ella había decidido usarlo para huir de allí; los dos tendrían que vivir con esas decisiones.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un poco de champán?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho, hace años que no lo pruebo.

Fleur imaginaba que su propuesta era también una excusa para acercarse al sofá, así que ya estaba mentalizada cuando él sugirió que tomaran asiento. El champán no era demasiado bueno, pero ella no tuvo que fingir que lo bebía de buena gana. Le vendría bien para relajarse un poco.

Niven se terminó su copa con más rapidez que ella y quizás envalentonado por el alcohol, se inclinó en su dirección y le colocó la mano en el costado.

-No sé qué me has hecho que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Fleur cerró los ojos. Sabía que sería una invitación al beso y la idea le repelía, pero no podía seguir mirándole a la cara y fingir que aquello estaba bien. Un par de segundos después notó su aliento cálido y después, sus labios presionando contra los de ella. Fleur quiso gritar de asco, pero se obligó sin piedad a seguir con aquello. Cualquier cosa por volver con los suyos, cualquier cosa.

Él empezó a tocarla, tímidamente primero y con más firmeza después. Fleur se concentró; tenía que hacer que empezara a quitarse la ropa. Imaginaba que los Parásitos usaban el mismo sujetavaritas en la manga que solían usar los magos. No podría quitársela si tenía aquel maldito mono puesto.

-Oh, por favor… Necesito tocarte –dijo, buscando la cremallera del mono.

Niven no la detuvo y ella le bajó el mono por los hombros. Por un momento pensó en inmovilizarle los brazos con las mangas, pero se dio cuenta de que él podría quitársela de encima de una patada y entonces la farsa se habría terminado. Así que no hizo nada mientras Niven se quitaba las mangas a toda prisa hasta que la parte de arriba del mono quedó arrugada alrededor de su cintura. Ella aún llevaba la túnica áspera y sencilla que les habían dado a todos los prisioneros, hombres y mujeres; le hacía sentirse como un elfo doméstico y era una razón más por la que odiar a los Parásitos.

Debajo del mono, Niven llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos calzoncillos. Estaba excitado ya, la dureza de su miembro estaba delineada contra la tela. Fleur, besándole todavía, intentó meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta, pero él la detuvo, sujetándole las muñecas.

-No… Desnúdate.

Ella vaciló un momento, pero luego hizo lo que le pedía, concentrándose aún más en su lado veela. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo para su edad, que los tres embarazos apenas se le notaban. Sospechaba que incluso sin su influjo veela, Niven se habría quedado transfigurado mirándole las tetas. Fleur se estremeció de repugnancia cuando él le tocó un pecho, pero él lo atribuyó al deseo y la manoseó más mientras la besaba, metiéndole la lengua con ansiedad.

Niven la empujó suavemente para que se tumbara en el sofá. Fleur se dejó hacer, rezando para que él no la tocara entre las piernas, donde estaba absolutamente seca. Después de permitir que se restregara contra ella entre gruñidos, lo apartó un poco.

-_Mon chéri,_ desnúdate tú también. Necesito sentirte contra mi cuerpo.

Fleur contuvo el aliento hasta que vio que él se incorporaba para desnudarse con manos temblorosas. Primero se agachó para desatarse los cordones de los zapatos; ni la estaba mirando y Fleur supo que él ya apenas recordaba que no debía fiarse al cien por cien de ella. Sin levantarse, Niven movió el culo y las piernas para terminar de quitarse el mono. Llevaba ya solo la ropa interior, la camiseta. Fleur, acariciándole el costado, observó disimuladamente sus movimientos mientras sacaba la varita del interior de su manga.

La dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Como si los dioses hubieran decidido echarle una mano.

Niven empezó a quitarse la camiseta. En cuanto tuvo los brazos en alto, Fleur lanzó la mano hacia la varita y la aferró con fuerza.

_-Desmaius._

Él se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo hacia delante casi como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Pero antes de que Fleur pudiera siquiera alegrarse de haberlo conseguido la puerta de la habitación se abrió y otro guardia asomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocu…?

El guardia frenó en seco cuando la vio. Fleur y él lanzaron sus hechizos a la vez.


	25. Fleur

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Y si me lo permitís, feliz cumpleaños a mí misma XD

Capítulo 25 **Fleur**

En su afán por esquivar lo que fuera que le había lanzado el guardia que acababa de entrar, Fleur cayó al suelo. Un fogonazo de dolor en los dedos de la mano izquierda se extendió por su brazo como un latigazo, pero su terror a ser capturada era tal que apenas lo notó y se revolvió como un gato, sintiendo ya las manos del guardia encima.

Pero el segundo hombre estaba en el suelo, tan inconsciente como Niven.

Fleur dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio casi histérico y se puso en pie, aún desnuda; le temblaban las piernas y su respiración era agitada y superficial. El dolor de sus dedos se hizo más punzante y cuando miró dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de asco: se había levantado dos uñas por completo. Algo mareada se lanzó un Episkeyo y sus dedos sanaron casi por completo. La sensación de hacer magia era como un abrazo bienvenido y le habría gustado regodearse en ella, pero sabía que no tenía mucho más tiempo. Miró a los hombres. Si alguien había mandado a ese segundo guardia, bien podía mandar a un tercero o acercarse en persona.

Sin perder un momento, agarró el mono de Niven y se lo colocó a toda prisa, aunque no le ajustaba bien del todo. Luego se volvió a poner las zapatillas blancas de lona que llevaban los prisioneros. Ya vestida, miró de nuevo a los dos hombres. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora estaban indefensos, inconscientes. Pero si despertaban, seguirían luchando contra el mundo mágico. Serían dos Parásitos más a los que enfrentarse más adelante.

A ella también se la habían llevado a aquel sitio de pesadilla cuando estaba indefensa e inconsciente.

-_Diffindo_ –dijo, señalando al guardia que la había sorprendido. La cabeza se le separó del tronco y comenzó a manar sangre del cuello. Con lágrimas en los ojos, movió la varita hacia Niven. Sólo sentía repugnancia hacia él, pero la voz le tembló al lanzar el segundo Diffindo y ahogó un sollozo cuando lo decapitó. Temblorosa, hizo desaparecer los dos cuerpos con dos Evanescos y repitió la operación con toda la ropa que había por el suelo excepto la capa de invisibilidad que le había dado Niven, que se echó por encima.

Después salió de la habitación, atenta a cualquier ruido. No había nadie. Por un momento, dudó. Quizás podía volver sobre sus pasos e intentar liberar a los prisioneros. Pero después de un par de segundos, decidió que era demasiado arriesgado. No se atrevía a regresar, la idea de que pudieran atraparla de nuevo le resultaba insoportable. Todo lo que quería era irse de allí y reunirse con Bill y los niños. Su lado veela estaba agonizando por estar de nuevo entre los brazos de su compañero.

Así que se secó las lágrimas, respiró hondo para calmarse y se puso en marcha. No tenía ni idea de la composición de aquel lugar, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaban en una planta baja o incluso en un edificio de sólo una planta. Lo sabía gracias a las pocas veces en las que había podido ver el exterior por una ventana. Y eso era lo que buscaba, ya que ignoraba dónde estaba la salida; una ventana.

Sólo las había visto en dos sitios; el lugar en el que hacían sus odiosos experimentos tenía una especie de claraboya y en las duchas había una pequeña ventana que se abría hacia dentro. Fleur se ponía enferma sólo de pensar en acercarse a esas máquinas donde, además, era más probable que hubiera gente, ya que cada cuatro horas entraban a llevarse a uno de los prisioneros allí, aunque fuera en mitad de la noche. A las duchas, sin embargo, nunca habían llevado a nadie después de apagar las luces.

Fleur trató de orientarse y encontrar las duchas desde aquel despacho al que Niven la había llevado. Mientras buscaba el camino oyó a alguien, una mujer, llamando a Niven y, seguramente, al otro hombre. ¿Cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de que había escapado alguien? En cuanto lo supieran aquello se llenaría de Parásitos y no les resultaría demasiado difícil encontrarla si conocían los hechizos adecuados. Y al menos algunos de ellos eran magos de verdad que sí conocerían alguno de esos hechizos.

Fleur siguió caminando. Tenía la sensación de que estaba en el camino correcto. En la pared distinguió una especie de sombra redondeada y supo que no se equivocaba. Había visto esa mancha de camino a las duchas. Le habían dicho que aquella mancha era el resultado de un conjuro que un guardia había echado sobre uno de los prisioneros cuando éste había intentado escapar.

Al girar por el pasillo reconoció la puerta doble que daba a las duchas y se permitió una sonrisa fugaz. Aún no estaba a salvo. Fleur abrió las puertas y entró con cuidado. La sala olía a humedad y estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, que quedaba a la altura de su cabeza. Fleur corrió hacia allá y la abrió, atenta a la posibilidad de que hubiera un Parásito al otro lado o que sonara alguna alarma, pero todo lo que notó fue el frío aire de diciembre mordiéndole la cara. Fleur se echó rápidamente un hechizo para entrar en calor –no le salió a la primera y tuvo que repetirlo- y apuntó a la ventana con la varita para hacerla más grande.

Funcionó.

Fleur trepó con bastante facilidad y pasó al otro lado. ¿No habían huido así Albus y el pequeño Malfoy? Esperaba tener la misma suerte que ellos.

Ahora tenía una mejor idea de dónde estaba. A sus espaldas había dejado un edificio que sin duda era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Desde allí podía ver otro edificio a su derecha, como un largo establo. A unos doscientos metros de distancia había otro edificio de dos plantas, hecho de ladrillo; tenía muchas ventanas y en la mayoría de ellas se veía luz. Pero lo que más le importaba era la verja metálica que tenía ante sí, a menos de cien metros de distancia. Era alta, unos tres metros, y los cincuenta centímetros superiores estaban hechos con un alambre retorcido y lleno de pinchos. Era muy probable que la verja estuviera protegida mágicamente.

Fleur oyó ruido de gente acercándose y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Todavía seguía siendo invisible, pero eso no la ponía a salvo.

-… Te digo que he oído un ruido.

Dos Parásitos aparecieron por una de las esquinas.

-Eh, mira, la ventana está abierta. ¿Estaba abierta antes?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una sirena y los dos guardias se miraron, alarmados. Fleur comprendió, poniéndose más nerviosa aún, que como mínimo ya habían descubierto que algo iba muy mal.

Entonces echó a correr.

Los Parásitos no podían verla y la sirena ahogaba gran parte del ruido que hacían sus pies al correr sobre la tierra y el camino de cemento. Fleur siguió corriendo y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando escuchó los gritos de alarma de los guardias. Tampoco prestó atención al hechizo que pasó rozando su cabello. Y cuando estaba a unos seis o siete metros de la verja se apuntó con la varita sin detenerse.

-_Lapinhop!_

Y saltó con todas sus fuerzas.

El hechizo le hizo pasar ampliamente por encima de la verja, del alambre con púas. Fleur lanzó a toda prisa otro hechizo para amortiguar la caída y rebotó sin hacerse daño contra el suelo. En ese momento supo que si la Aparición ya funcionaba allí lo habría conseguido. _Oh, por favor, por favor_. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Fleur se concentró, se apuntó con su varita.

Y Desapareció.

* * *

Poco después del verano, Elizabeth había dejado la casita en la que había estado viviendo desde que su nombre había salido a la luz y había vuelto a instalarse en su casa. En el mundo muggle la seguían buscando, pero gracias al hechizo de la Cuarentena ahora los muggles no podían verla, ni oírla, ni notar en modo alguno nada de lo que hacía. En otras palabras, en el mundo muggle volvía a estar completamente a salvo. Y no había necesidad de estar las veinticuatro horas escondida en la base.

Medea también dormía allí; la casa era más que suficiente para las dos. Los últimos cinco senegaleses de su guardia personal vigilaban el lugar, aunque las probabilidades de que la casa sufriera algún ataque eran ahora inexistentes. Fue uno de ellos quien la despertó para darle la noticia de que habían avisado desde la base de la desaparición de dos guardias y un prisionero.

Elizabeth, furiosa, fue a despertar a Medea y poco después las dos llegaron a la base. Para entonces Musket, que se hallaba esa noche allí, ya había deducido que los dos guardias habían muerto –habían encontrado algo de sangre en una de las habitaciones y Cavensham había detectado el leve atisbo de magia negra que dejaban los Diffindo contra humanos –y había averiguado quién había desaparecido; Elizabeth se enfureció aún más al saber que era una Weasley, aunque sólo lo fuera por matrimonio. No sabía si matar de una vez a toda la maldita familia o a todas sus compañeras de celda.

De momento, las tres mujeres que habían compartido la celda con Fleur Weasley estaban ahora frente a ella, negando que supieran nada sobre ninguna huida.

-Ese hombre vino y se la llevó; estaba como obsesionado con ella –dijo la que parecía menos asustada de las tres-. Fleur le tenía miedo y cuando él vino no se atrevió a negarse. No imaginábamos que iba a pasar esto.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-¿No lo ve? Si hubiéramos sabido algo, le habríamos pedido que nos llevara con ella.

El problema no era que tuvieran un prisionero menos; el problema era que esa puta podía contar muchas cosas sobre ellos. No dónde estaban -el guardián del Fidelius ya le había retirado el permiso a la prisionera fugada-, pero sí cuántos eran, cómo se organizaban… Y que la mayoría de los prisioneros aún seguían vivos.

-Por favor, no nos mate –sollozó la más joven-. Nosotras no hemos hecho nada. Yo llevo casi un año aquí y nunca he dado problemas. Por favor…

-¡Cállate, estúpida! –exclamó Elizabeth, que se sentía muy poco tolerante en aquel momento-. Metedlas en su celda de nuevo.

Dos soldados de Robert obedecieron a toda prisa y ella se marchó de allí con el general, Medea y Cavensham, el Inefable.

-No me gusta tener que hacerle daño a nadie porque sí –dijo Robert mientras iban hacia la salida-, pero hay que hacer algo si no queremos que los otros prisioneros empiecen a intentarlo también.

-Con su permiso, general, creo que no sería una buena idea –dijo Cavensham-. Tenemos que dar por sentado que la prisionera informará a la gente de Hogwarts de que los otros siguen vivos. ¿No sería mejor aprovecharnos de esa circunstancia?

-¿A qué se refiere? –dijo Elizabeth, aún de muy mal talante.

-Ahora sólo perdemos a uno de cada cien donantes, puede que menos. ¿No es hora ya de decirle a la gente de Hogwarts que recuperarán a los suyos si se comprometen con un Juramento Inquebrantable a donar su magia dos veces al año?

-¡Eso es aparte! ¿No se da cuenta de que lo último que necesitamos son intentos de fuga cada dos por tres? No, mañana a las ocho quiero a todos los prisioneros reunidos. Necesitan aprender lo que sucederá si alguien vuelve a escapar.

Y sabía cómo exactamente darles esa lección.

* * *

Fleur estaba llorando.

Por si tenía a los Parásitos detrás había hecho cuatro saltos a lo largo y ancho del país hasta convencerse de que no la seguían. Después había buscado algún sitio para dormir. No se atrevía a ir a su casa –si ya habían averiguado su identidad, quizás podían ir a buscarla allí- ni tampoco a Hogwarts, no todavía, por si los Parásitos la estaban esperando. Al final, tras vagabundear durante un rato por Glasgow entre muggles que no podían verla, había encontrado una casa vacía, pero amueblada. Por lo que había podido ver de las fotos, allí vivía un matrimonio ya anciano. Aparte del dormitorio principal había un cuarto más pequeño, con una cama individual. Fleur no sabía por qué aquellos ancianos no estaban en su casa, pero imaginaba que se habían marchado por algún tiempo, ya que apenas había alimentos en una de esas neveras que había encontrado en la cocina. Aun así, se había comido una chocolatina y un paquete con lonchas de queso que estaba por estrenar. Después había considerado la posibilidad de darse un largo baño de agua caliente, pero el stress de la fuga ya le estaba abandonando y aquellos meses como prisionera la habían acostumbrado a dormirse muy temprano. Fleur se había ido a acostarse a la cama pequeña, convencida de que sólo necesitaría unos segundos para conciliar el sueño.

Era entonces cuando había comenzado a llorar y ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué lloraba. ¿Porque aquellos meses habían sido horribles? ¿Porque aún no podía reunirse con los suyos? ¿Porque temía que alguien pagara por aquella fuga? ¿Porque la habían obligado a matar a dos seres humanos a sangre fría, por mucho que los odiara? ¿Por todo a la vez?

Fleur intentó controlarse y pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Necesitaba ropa, eso para empezar. Quería quitarse aquel odioso uniforme cuanto antes. Y una bolsa de viaje, algo en lo que guardar esa ropa, alguna chocolatina, las cosas que pudiera necesitar. Y debía mandarle un patronus a Bill y contarle que estaba viva, que estaba buscando la manera de reunirse con él. Había tratado de hacerlo esa misma noche, pero ya fuera por el cansancio o porque estaba desentrenada o porque su magia había sido violada y despedazada varias veces, apenas había conseguido unas chispas plateadas.

Pero seguía llorando y al final se hizo una bola y dejó caer libremente las lágrimas hasta que se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento.

* * *

-Venga, salid sin hacer tonterías.

Ginny intercambió una mirada preocupada con su sobrina, pero obedeció, igual que el resto de mujeres. Los guardias habían empezado a sacar a la gente de sus celdas antes del amanecer, a todos. Para entonces, los rumores habían volado de celda en celda. Decían que alguien había conseguido escapar. Ginny hasta había oído que se trataba de Fleur. Algo le decía que lo que estaban haciendo los guardias era una represalia por la huida, pero si era cierto que se trataba de Fleur, Ginny se alegraba de que lo hubiera conseguido. Se había alegrado por cualquiera. Al menos ahora los de Hogwarts sabrían que la mayoría de ellos seguían vivos. Sus hijos, el resto de sus hermanos, Seamus… ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Los guardias les ataron las manos a la espalda con un hechizo y las condujeron fuera de la zona de las celdas. En vez de llevarlas hacia las duchas o hacia el túnel que conectaba con el lugar de los experimentos, las sacaron a una explanada en el exterior. Ginny vio enseguida que el resto de los prisioneros también estaba allí, todos sentados en el suelo con las manos a la espalda. Varios Parásitos armados con rifles les vigilaban.

Ginny se sentó donde lo dijeron y desde allí trató de buscar a los suyos. Primero vio a su padre; luego a George, a Percy, a Fred. Todos estaban más delgados de lo que recordaba y su hermano George tenía alguna moradura en la cara. Estaba prohibido hablar, pero Ginny pudo intercambiar algunas sonrisas agridulces con ellos. Se alegraba de confirmar que estaban bien, aunque ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Les habían sacado allí para matarlos a todos? Ginny intentó mantener la serenidad y recordarse que, por lo menos, James, Albus y Lily seguían sanos y salvos.

Los Parásitos no habían terminado aún de sacar a la gente. Ginny no paraba de ver gente conocida; Hannah, Rolf, Lee Jordan, McLaggen… Hasta el idiota de Caspian Silverstone. En una esquina, de pie, había tres ancianos que permanecían juntos, algo aislados de los demás. Eran los miembros de la CIM que habían sido capturados en el Gran Desmaius. Estaban prisioneros allí, como ellos, pero parecían estar recibiendo un trato algo mejor que el resto. Probablemente ni les hubieran hecho pasar por las máquinas; a su edad, habría sido mortal.

No vio en ningún sitio ni a Rita Skeeter ni a Sienna Bullard: los rumores que decían que a ellas las habían asesinado por los artículos que habían escrito sobre Grudge y Key debían ser ciertos. Tampoco estaba Shacklebolt. Ni los niños. Había quien decía que los habían matado a todos; otros, que estaban todos juntos en celdas especiales.

Cuando salió el último grupo de prisioneros, Ginny se dio cuenta de dos cosas: su madre formaba parte de aquel grupo y definitivamente Fleur no estaba allí. A Ginny se le partió el corazón al ver a su madre y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Como todos, estaba más flaca y su cabello era ahora más gris que rojizo. Ginny habría dado media vida por poder levantarse y abrazarla, sólo eso. Y su madre la vió, los vio a todos, y les dedicó la misma sonrisa llorosa que se reflejaba en casi todos los rostros cuando veían a alguien a quien querían.

Los Parásitos sentaron a aquel grupo en primera fila y se quedaron esperando. Todavía les estaban apuntando con rifles y Ginny no creía que nadie fuera a intentar escapar. Se oyeron algunos susurros y los guardias les mandaron callar, pero se siguieron escuchando retazos de conversaciones en voz baja hasta que un Parásito le lanzó una Cruciatus a alguien. Fueron sólo cuatro o cinco segundos; luego el silencio se hizo casi absoluto, sólo roto por los gemidos entrecortados del mago que había recibido la Imperdonable. Ginny apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras los insultaba mentalmente, tan llena de odio que apenas podía sentir el frío a su alrededor.

Poco después aparecieron Grudge, Key y un tipo de la edad de Grudge que Ginny no reconoció. Debía de ser ese general del que hablaban. El odio de su interior aumentó al verlos allí, tan abrigados, limpios, con las mejillas redondeadas. Por su mente pasaron una docena de cosas que le gustaría hacerles y ninguna resultaba lo bastante cruel, lo bastante dolorosa.

-Vosotros los magos –empezó Grudge, con desprecio-. Habéis tenido la oportunidad de ayudar al resto de la gente, pero ¿lo habéis hecho? No. Os habéis quedado con la magia sólo para vosotros. Todas las desgracias que han ocurrido a lo largo de la Historia, todas las desgracias que podríais haber impedido, en el fondo son sólo culpa vuestra. –Ginny apenas se molestó en disimular su desdén-. Nosotros estamos cambiando esto. Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha sido por gusto. ¿Creéis que nos gusta matar gente? Vosotros sois los que nos habéis obligado a esto, con vuestro egoísmo. Por suerte para todos, ya habéis visto que las transfusiones de magia ya no son mortales. Ni siquiera os quedáis sin magia. Y pronto la guerra terminará. Vosotros regresaréis a vuestras casas y sólo tendréis que donar magia una o dos veces al año, hasta que todo el mundo sea mágico. ¿Acaso es un sacrificio muy grande comparado con todo lo que la Humanidad conseguiría? No voy a consentir que lo echéis a perder. Si intentáis escapar, pagaréis con vuestra vida. Y si lo lográis, vuestra familia pagará por ello. Y si no, vuestros compañeros de celda. –Ginny tragó saliva y escuchó el pequeño gemido que pequeña Molly dejó escapar a su lado. Su miedo aumentó; aquello no pintaba bien. Mientras, Grudge continuó hablando con una expresión santurrona que volvía aún más odiosas sus palabras, si tal cosa era posible-. Seremos implacables, no lo dudéis. Por cada uno de vosotros que escape, morirán tres personas. Y será culpa vuestra, no lo olvidéis. Pero como hay que admitir que no habíais sido avisados, por esta vez sólo castigaremos a uno de vosotros.

La mujer hizo una señal y Ginny vio, horrorizada, como dos Parásitos se adelantaban para levantar a su madre.

-¡No! ¡No, dejadla!

No su madre, no, no. Sus chillidos se mezclaron con los de su padre, los de sus hermanos, los de sus sobrinos. Ginny intentó levantarse para ir hacia ella, pero la golpeó un hechizo y fue casi como si un peso la aplastara contra el suelo. Como en una pesadilla, uno de los guardias personales de Grudge se acercó a su madre, varita en mano. Ella los miró a todos con una desesperación y cariño que hizo prorrumpir a Ginny en sollozos.

-¡No, no, Molly! –gritó su padre.

-¡Mamá! –gritó George, aplastado también contra el suelo.

-Sed valientes, sed valientes –dijo su madre entre lágrimas-. Os quiero, te quiero, Arthur, cariño, mi vida…

El rayo verde cortó de golpe sus palabras y la hizo caer de bruces, muerta, y Ginny chilló con angustia, sin poder creer que hubieran asesinado así a su madre, en un segundo, sin darle siquiera la ocasión de despedirse de su familia. Como si no fuera nada, como si no importara. A su lado, pequeña Molly lloraba también amargamente, pero Ginny no podía consolarla, estaba devastada. Su madre, su madre… ¿Cómo podían haberla matado así? Ginny ni siquiera podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, sin sus comidas dominicales, sin sus suéters por Navidad. Por alguna razón pensar en los suéters hizo que aumentara aún más su dolor y apenas fue consciente de cómo hacían desaparecer el cuerpo sin vida de su madre ni de cómo los guardias comenzaban a llevárselos a todos de vuelta a sus celdas.

* * *

Fleur descubrió que conseguir ropa y comida era más fácil de lo que había pensado. Aún no se había acostumbrado a ser invisible para los muggles y a veces hasta chocaba con ellos, aunque no se daban cuenta o parecían pensar que simplemente habían tropezado ellos solos. Tampoco era ninguna experta en el mundo muggle, pero a lo largo de la mañana consiguió encontrar lo que buscaba –una bolsa de viaje, un abrigo, ropa de invierno, ropa interior, chocolatinas, fruta fresca-. Al mediodía empezó a nevar y Fleur se resguardó en otra casa vacía mientras se comía un bocadillo y un par de peras.

Aquel día se sentía mejor. Quizás había purgado todo su miedo, toda su angustia por la situación con las lágrimas que había vertido la noche anterior. Sólo sabía que tenía que ser positiva. No pensaba sentirse culpable por haber matado a esos Parásitos. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en recuperar su habilidad mágica y mandarle un patronus a Bill. No se permitía la debilidad de pensar que quizás había muerto en un enfrentamiento con los Parásitos, estaba convencida de que lo habría notado gracias a su sangre veela. No, Bill seguía vivo y ella tenía que ponerse en contacto con él cuanto antes.

Como aún no se atrevía a acercarse a Hogwarts, Fleur dedicó la tarde a practicar el patronus. Se notaba oxidada y seguía sin saber si estaba desentrenada o su magia había quedado afectada por las cinco veces que había pasado por aquellas horribles máquinas. El patronus no era el único encantamiento que se le resistía y también tenía dificultades para las transformaciones. Fleur comprendió que había tenido más suerte aún de la que creía durante su fuga.

Cuando llegó la hora del té, se detuvo. Estaba agotada y sabía que aquel día no avanzaría más. Al menos había conseguido hacer brotar de su varita un chorro plateado más prometedor que las escasas chispas del día anterior. Fleur, que había estado entrenando en un almacén vacío, se fue a buscar algo de comer y un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas. Los guardias les habían llevado el almuerzo hacía ya tiempo, pero Ginny no había sido capaz de tragar bocado. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar, quedarse tumbada en la cama y tratar de asimilar que su madre había desaparecido para siempre. Pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas, sólo un peso en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar.

Leonore y Moira habían tratado de consolarlas a ella y a la pequeña Molly. Habían hablado poco, habían acariciado el cabello de Molly cuando lloraba, habían tratado de hacerlas comer un poco. Ginny se sentía inconsolable. Su mente no paraba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido y si cerraba los ojos veía la sonrisilla complacida de Grudge, la expresión valiente de su madre, la cara desencajada de su padre. Lo que oía eran los gritos de Percy y de George y el ruido seco de su madre desplomándose en el suelo.

Pero no sólo había pena en su interior. También había odio, un odio ácido e hirviente como no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con la muerte de su hermano Fred, que al menos había muerto luchando. Ni siquiera durante el secuestro de Albus, porque el odio no sólo había tenido que compartir espacio con la pena, sino también con la incertidumbre, con los mil escenarios que pasaron aquellos días por su mente. No, nunca se había sentido así y algo le decía que la oscuridad que crecía dentro de ella sólo podría saciarse con sangre.

-Ginny…

La voz venía del exterior de la celda. Era Katie Bell. Ginny se levantó y fue hacia la puerta sólo porque aquella era la oportunidad de desahogarse con una de ellos.

-¿Tú qué coño quieres?

Bell tuvo la audacia de alzar las manos, pidiéndole calma_. Pidiéndole calma._

-Sólo quería decirte que lamento que haya pasado esto. Sé que tu madre era una buena persona. Lo siento de verdad, pero tu cuñada no tendría que haber escapado.

Ginny cerró los ojos un segundo y ofreció mentalmente su vida a cambio de ver caer muerta a Katie Bell en ese instante. Pero cuando los abrió, Bell seguía viva y seguía creyendo que podía ir ahí y decirle eso y creerse que no era una asesina de mierda.

-¿Sabes lo que siento yo, Bell? Siento que Draco Malfoy no te matara con aquel collar. Siento que no murieras ese día. Y si esta puerta no estuviera entre nosotras, te mataría yo misma con mis manos y con mis dientes. Tú eres tan culpable de lo que le habéis hecho a mi madre como el hombre que le ha lanzado la Maldición Mortal o la perra que se lo ha ordenado y te aseguro que no voy a olvidar eso jamás. _Jamás._

Bell se había puesto roja, quizás de vergüenza o de simple rabia, a Ginny le dio igual. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Y mientras volvía a su cama, temblando de ira, oyó los pasos de Bell alejándose.


	26. Un mensaje

**NdA:** Gracias por las felicitaciones y por comentar!

Capítulo 26 **Un mensaje**

Después de tres días, Fleur decidió acercarse a Hogwarts. Su magia todavía no se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder invocar un patronus corpóreo y ella ya no podía aguantarse más. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Bill como fuera.

Además de usar un hechizo de invisibilidad, se había cubierto bajo la capa que se había llevado en la huida. Y se había protegido con un Murificatio después de un par de intentos. Pero ahora que había llegado allí y podía ver lo que habían organizado los Parásitos estaba algo asustada. Aquel campamento era enorme y rodeaba Hogwarts por completo. Había catapultas y cañones apuntando al castillo y otras cosas que seguramente también eran armas. Un hechizo le reveló que además el campamento estaba protegido mágicamente. No podría atravesarlo sin hacer saltar las alarmas.

Pero quizás podría sobrevolarlo…

Fleur pensó rápidamente. Necesitaba una escoba, eso seguro. Por lo que había oído a otros prisioneros capturados recientemente, Hogwarts estaba también blindado. No podría cruzar al otro lado de las protecciones. Pero si escribía una nota y la dejaba caer con algo de peso, eso sí podría atravesarlo. Y con un poco de suerte, alguien la encontraría y se la daría a Bill.

La escoba… Era una locura ir a su casa y aún una mayor tratar de robar en el callejón Diagón. Para entrar allí tendría que cruzar por el Caldero Chorreante y estaba convencida de que el establecimiento se encontraba bajo el control de los Parásitos. Y si seguían en pie las protecciones anti-Aparición, cosa casi segura, no podría escapar fácilmente en caso de ser descubierta.

Un chasquido a sus espaldas la hizo dar un respingo y aunque no vio a nadie, huyó con la Aparición. Un momento después se encontraba en el salón de la casa en la que se estaba refugiando de momento, en nevera había estado prácticamente vacía cuando había llegado a esa casa, pero ya la había llenado de cosas que había ido robando en los supermercados.

Fleur se sentó en el cómodo salón del sofá y siguió pensando. ¿Dónde podría encontrar una escoba? Quizás debía ir a la casa de unos amigos suyos; ellos tenían escoba seguro y era poco probable que hubiera Parásitos esperándola allí. El único problema era que si la casa seguía en pie, sus protecciones debían de ser difíciles de superar.

Y luego sonrió. Había tenido una idea mucho mejor.

Un momento después, se encontraba frente al Nido, el campo de las Avispas. Como suponía, el sitio estaba desierto. Los campos de quidditch no debían tener el más mínimo interés para Grudge, no cuando la mayoría de sus hombres apenas sabían volar en línea recta.

Por supuesto, el Nido tenía protección contra los robos, pero no eran defensas tan complejas como las que podían haber levantado en torno a los hogares; al fin y al cabo, un campo de quidditch era un lugar público al que se suponía que iban miles de magos en un momento dado. Además, ni los propietarios ni los vigiles acudirían al campo si saltaba alguna alarma, ¿verdad?

Aun así, algunas de esas protecciones podían dejarla atrapada y en ese caso, tampoco acudiría nadie que pudiera ayudarla y ella terminaría muriendo de sed. Fleur empezó a trabajar en las protecciones con mucho cuidado, yendo poco a poco. Entrar en el campo fue lo más fácil y allí la recibió un césped que había crecido libremente durante medio año. Pero no había ido allí a ponderar las ventajas de la jardinería. Había visitado los vestuarios de las Arpías cuando Ginny era jugadora y Fleur imaginaba que el almacén estaría más o menos en el mismo sitio. Primero localizó la entrada a la zona privada. Aquella puerta estaba mucho mejor guardada que la entrada al campo. Fleur no era ninguna experta en ese tipo de cosas. A veces Bill le había comentado algo sobre protecciones, por su trabajo, pero nada que la hiciera capaz de manejarse con elegancia.

Al tratar de desmontar una de las barreras mágicas, una especie de masa llena de tentáculos apelotonada se abalanzó sobre ella. Fleur dio un paso atrás y lanzó un Confringo. Acertó y los tentáculos desaparecieron entre humo negro, pero también había ahora un timbre sonando con insistencia. Era otra de las alarmas, estaba segura. Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, consiguió anular la última barrera y la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado había un pasillo con varias puertas. Cada puerta tenía un cartel indicando adónde daban, así que Fleur encontró sin problemas el almacén. Pero la entrada estaba también protegida y el incesante timbre la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Antes de empezar había estado convencida de que aunque saltaran las alarmas nadie se acercaría a ver qué pasaba; ahora que había sucedido ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás los Parásitos sí habían conseguido el control del ministerio, después de todo. Quizás estaban a punto de llegar y rodear el campo. Nunca podría escapar de ahí con la Aparición, era imposible desde el interior del estadio.

Fleur trató de dominar su miedo. Sabía que necesitaba esa escoba. Las protecciones del almacén eran diferentes a las que había dejado atrás, pero no más complicadas. Sólo distintas. Fleur intentó otro de los trucos de Bill. No había hecho desaparecer la protección, pero sí la había debilitado bastante. Fleur pensó un poco y se alejó de la puerta unos pasos.

_-Incendio. _

Nada. Fleur suspiró, maldiciendo a los Parásitos, y probó con un Confringo muy suave. La puerta tembló violentamente sobre sus goznes. Fleur lo repitió y la puerta cayó hacia atrás con estruendo. Rápidamente entró en el almacén y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintó en su rostro.

Lo había conseguido.

Fleur estudió las escobas que tenía frente sí y eligió dos. Quería tener una de repuesto por si le pasaba algo a la primera. Después, sin perder un segundo, se montó en una de ellas y salió de allí ya volando.

* * *

Cuando acabó la reunión del gabinete de crisis, Harry salió del castillo esquivando decoraciones navideñas, y se fue a la tienda de campaña en cuyo interior se encontraba el punto de partida del túnel que habían empezado a excavar con la intención de burlar el asedio. La bruja al mando jamás había construido un túnel, pero nadie en Hogwarts lo había hecho y ella, al menos, había estudiado arquitectura mágica. Tenía a sus órdenes un par de elfos y casi una decena de magos, no todos ellos voluntarios. El último en incorporarse al grupo de trabajo había sido un mago que había convertido en rata a otro mago que, según él, le debía una chocolatina.

-No parece que hayamos avanzado mucho –dijo con honestidad.

La arquitecta, bajita y con unas grandes gafas cuadradas, no se lo tomó a mal.

-No va a ser fácil. Como comprenderá, me muevo sobre seguro. No queremos que el túnel se colapse sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero además, con este nivel de protecciones, a Hogwarts no le gusta que nadie intente atravesar sus terrenos. Nos cuesta mucho convencerlo de que debe dejarnos avanzar.

-Pero los goblins…

-La magia de los goblins se basa en la tierra; podría decirse que está hecha para cavar túneles. La nuestra es distinta.

Celeste Robards los interrumpió desde lo alto del agujero, llamándole y diciéndole que tenía que decirle algo. Estaba claro que no podía esperar, así que Harry se despidió de la arquitecta y subió por la escalerilla que subía a la superficie.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Algo ha caído del cielo –dijo ella, echando a andar y haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera-. Los guardias no están seguros de lo que es. Parece como si alguien quisiera contactar con nosotros, pero no estamos seguros de que no sea una trampa.

Intrigado, Harry la siguió. Si no era una trampa, imaginaba que sería alguno de los magos y brujas que se escondían fuera de Hogwarts, como la madre de Urien o la tía Muriel, que no sabían invocar un patronus corpóreo y menos aún usarlo para mandar mensajes. Pero no descartaba aún que fuera una trampa. Conociendo a los Parásitos, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Había dos guardias junto al objeto en el suelo, asegurándose de que ningún mirón –había unos cuantos- se acercaba demasiado. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos, le echó una ojeada al objeto en cuestión. Parecía una simple bolsa de plástico con algo dentro.

-¿Qué hechizos habéis usado? –le preguntó a los guardias.

-_Periculos Revelis, Alertissimus, Enemicus Probo_… Nada, parece estar limpio. Pero hemos pensado que era mejor que lo revisara un experto.

Harry asintió; habían hecho bien. Tras sacar su varita, probó un par de hechizos más, más sofisticados, pero el paquete seguía revelándose como inofensivo. Después de dudar un poco, le pidió a la gente que se alejara más y apuntó a la bolsa.

"_Evanesco"_

Cuando el plástico desapareció, dejó ver una carta y un par de piedras normales y corrientes del tamaño de nueces. En el sobre había un nombre y Harry se quedó aún más intrigado al leerlo.

-Bill Weasley… -dijo en voz alta-. ¿Puede alguien ir a buscarlo? Bill Weasley, pelirrojo, alto, con un pendiente en la oreja y algunas cicatrices en la cara.

Un par de mirones salieron corriendo a buscarlo. Harry protegió la carta de la humedad y se dispuso a esperar, sin saber qué pensar. Si era una trampa, ¿por qué Bill Weasley? ¿Su relación con él, su apellido, su sangre tintada de lobo? Pero, ¿qué clase de trampa? Le parecía más probable que fuera un mensaje de tía Muriel o algo así.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bill llegó por fin; Harry estaba consumido de curiosidad.

-¿Dicen que ha llegado un mensaje para mí?

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Harry, señalándolo-. Lo hemos examinado con media docena de hechizos y no ha revelado nada peligroso, pero siéntete libre de probar tú mismo.

Bill frunció el ceño con confusión y miró el sobre, que seguía en el suelo. Su rostro cambió repentinamente, perdió todo el color.

-Es la letra de Fleur.

_¿Fleur?_ No habían vuelto a saber nada de ella desde el Gran Desmaius y habían asumido que había sido capturada, como el resto de la gente. ¿Seguía viva? ¿Cómo era posible? Bill se lanzó a por la carta y Harry, sorprendido, ni pensó en detenerlo para considerar la nueva información. Necesitaba saber aún más que antes qué estaba pasando allí.

Bill rasgó el sobre, sacó el papel y comenzó a leer. Harry contuvo la respiración, atento al más mínimo gesto de su cara. Vio sus ojos azules abriéndose de par en par primero, llenándose de lágrimas después. Vio el modo en el que le temblaban las manos, el modo en el que subía y bajaba su pecho.

-¿Bill?

Él respiró hondo y se giró hacia Harry.

-Está viva, Harry… Todos están vivos.

* * *

Fleur daba vueltas por el salón de la casa en la que se escondía, preguntándose si habrían encontrado la nota, si habría llegado a manos de Bill. No se había atrevido a quedarse a esperar acontecimientos, no con los Parásitos tan cerca, capaces de acercarse a ella desde todas las direcciones. Esperaba tener suerte. Y si en un día o dos no tenía noticias de Hogwarts, volvería a intentarlo. Y mientras, nada le impedía seguir practicando el maldito patronus.

De pronto vio un resplandor plateado cerca de la ventana y se giró bruscamente mientras el corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad. Un momento después, un enorme patronus en forma de lobo se plantó delante de ella.

No habría confundido ese lobo con ningún otro.

-Bill –musitó, cayendo de rodillas.

El lobo, que tenía una cicatriz en el hocico, restregó la cara contra la de ella y por un momento fue realmente como si lo tuviera a su lado, pudo notar su presencia, cálida y reconfortante, un bálsamo para su lado veela. Después el lobo retrocedió para dar comienzo a su mensaje.

-Fleur, ¿eres tú de verdad? –Era la voz de Bill, quebrada y ansiosa. Fleur comenzó a llorar sin hacer ademán de contenerse, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas-. Oh, cariño, ojalá sea cierto, ojalá te llegue este patronus. Estoy bien. Los niños también están bien. No te imaginas lo contentos que se han puesto al leer tu carta. No te imaginas lo contento que me he puesto yo. Oh, por favor, que no sea una trampa… Pronto volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo espera un poco, cariño. Haré todo lo posible para que estemos juntos pronto. Te quiero. Por favor, sé tú.

El mensaje había terminado.

-Soy yo, Bill –dijo ella, aún llorando, abrumada por las emociones. Oír su voz, saber que Victoire, Dominique y Louis estaban bien…-. _C'est moi…_

Casi dolía más ahora que le había oído, que lo había sentido cerca. Pero la carta había llegado a su destino. Había conseguido contactar con la gente de Hogwarts. Pronto estaría con ellos. Tenía que concentrarse en eso. Pronto estaría en casa.

* * *

"_¡Expulso!"_

Albus sonrió cuando el trozo de hielo al que había estado apuntando estalló en mil pedazos.

-Bien hecho, señor Potter, dos puntos para Gryffindor –dijo Zabini.

-Y una manera más de matar Parásitos –añadió Amal, por lo bajo.

-Hay cosas de las que nunca se tiene lo suficiente.

Albus miró de reojo a Zabini, por si decidía quitarles los puntos que acababa de darles, pero el profesor se había ido a decirle algo al inútil de Watson. Scorpius, cosa rara en él, estaba más pendiente de lo que le estaba contando Damon que de practicar.

-Profesor –llamó Rose.

Albus vio que su prima estaba señalando la puerta. Un avión de papel, que debía de haber pasado por debajo, estaba dirigiéndose ahora hacia Zabini. Este lo desplegó y leyó su contenido con expresión algo extrañada. Después se dirigió a los alumnos.

-Señores, debemos terminar la clase ahora y dirigirnos a la Sala de Oficios.

Hubo toda una oleada de murmullos como reacción.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Morrigan-. ¿Nos están atacando?

-No, no creo. El gabinete de crisis tiene algo que comunicar a toda la gente de Hogwarts. Vamos, recojan sus cosas y vayan hacia la puerta.

Albus intercambió una mirada sorprendida con Scorpius y los demás e hizo lo que le mandaban. Las especulaciones duraron todo el trayecto hacia la Sala de Oficios, que ya estaba completamente a rebosar. Era como si todo el mundo estuviera allí, aunque Albus sabía que habría gente haciendo guardia, que algunos medimagos se habrían quedado con los enfermos y heridos.

-Dicen que tienen noticias de la gente secuestrada –cuchicheó la tía de Scorpius, que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Es tía Fleur –le dijo su prima Lucy, que también estaba por allí-. Creo que está viva y le ha mandado una carta a tío Bill.

La noticia dejó a Albus sin aliento. ¿Tía Fleur?

-¿Está viva? –repitió, asombrado, mientras buscaba a tío Bill y sus primos con la mirada. Pero había demasiada gente, no los veía.

-¿Y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No lo sé, supongo que ahora nos lo contarán –contestó ella.

Otros dos grupos de alumnos con sus respectivos profesores entraron en la sala, obligándoles a apretarse aún más. Albus ya no podía más de la impaciencia. ¡Quería saber qué estaba pasando! Por suerte, ya no tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo. Poco después, su padre se puso en pie y se lanzó un Sonorus.

-Tenemos noticias que daros. Es importante que entendáis que todo está sin confirmar todavía; podría ser alguna clase de truco de los Parásitos. Pero si lo que ha pasado es cierto, tenemos motivos para pensar que la mayor parte de la gente que desapareció desde las Navidades pasadas sigue viva, incluidos los que se llevaron con el Gran Desmaius.

Albus apenas oyó el estallido de exclamaciones que recorrió la sala. Se repetía las palabras de su padre sin comprender, sin creer. ¿La mayor parte de la gente estaba viva? ¿Su madre? ¿Su madre estaba _viva_? Albus se encogió mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Oh, Merlín… Mi madre…

Scorpius lo abrazó con fuerza y Albus se aferró a él porque las piernas casi no le sostenían. Su madre y sus abuelos y tío George y todos los demás… Quizás seguían vivos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Albus tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que su padre estaba tratando de poner calma, de callar las voces para seguir dando explicaciones. Por fin se hizo el silencio y su padre continuó hablando. Albus lo escuchó hablar de tía Fleur, de cómo había escapado, de los prisioneros que recuperaban su magia después de pasar por aquellas terribles máquinas, pero sólo podía pensar una y otra vez que su madre todavía estaba viva, que tenía una oportunidad de volverla a ver, de abrazarla.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? –preguntó una voz desde las primeras filas.

-Bueno, lo primero es buscar la manera de saber con seguridad si la carta dice la verdad o es una trampa –dijo su padre, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Draco-. Si es cierto, intentaremos traer a Fleur aquí para que pueda contarnos todo lo que sabe. Imagino que no podrá decirnos dónde se encuentra nuestra gente, debido al Fidelius, pero debe tener mucha información valiosa después de haber pasado medio año con ellos. En cuanto sepamos más, os lo comunicaremos a todos. Gracias y recordad que lo más importante es permanecer unidos.

Con eso pareció terminar la reunión. Muchos comenzaron a hacer preguntas, otros se negaban a creerlo y aseguraban que era una trampa, otros salían a toda prisa, se buscaban entre la multitud para compartir lo que estaban sintiendo. Albus se encontró de pronto abrazando a una llorosa Lily; Scorpius abrazaba a Morrigan.

-Tiene que ser verdad –dijo Lily entre lágrimas-. Oh, por favor, que sea verdad.

Él le acarició el pelo, le besó la cabeza.

-Vamos a hablar con papá. Scorpius, nos vamos a hablar con mi padre, ¿te vienes?

Scorpius dijo que sí y le hizo una seña a Morrigan para que los acompañara también. Muchos magos habían tenido la misma idea, como si necesitaran una confirmación de su padre dirigida especialmente a ellos. Pero al final consiguieron llegar hasta él y Lily corrió a abrazarlo también. A un par de metros de distancia, tío Bill y sus tres hijos estaban hechos una piña, todos con los ojos rojos.

-Albus, ven –dijo su padre, aún sin soltar a Lily. Cuando lo tuvo al lado le acarició la mejilla, le apretó el hombro. Albus se dio cuenta sólo entonces de que su padre estaba tan afectado por aquella carta como todos; la expresión de su rostro era, sin embargo, la que tenía cuando iba a darles malas noticias-. Escuchad, todos queremos creer que esa carta es realmente de tía Fleur y que lo que dice es cierto, pero… Incluso si es cierto, están en manos de los Parásitos y sabéis lo que eso significa. No quiero que os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones hasta que estén sanos y salvos.

Albus asintió, pero en realidad no lo escuchaba, no quería escucharlo. Su madre estaba viva. Sabía que lo estaba.

-Pero papá, ¡ahora tienen esa oportunidad, al menos! –exclamó Lily.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –dijo, besándole la frente.

-Tenemos que rescatarlos, papá –dijo Albus, con la impaciencia recorriéndole las venas.

Su padre le volvió a poner la mano en el hombro, como si quisiera consolarlo. Albus lo comprendió enseguida: no podían ir a rescatarlos. Ni siquiera podían salir del castillo. Pero tenía que haber una manera y ahora más que nunca, necesitaban encontrarla.

* * *

_-Expecto Patronum._

La niebla plateada que surgió de la varita de Nick tenía claramente forma de animal de cuatro patas –un perro grande, un lobo, un tigre- y aunque sólo duró unos segundos y no llegó a hacerse corpóreo, James lo consideró un gran avance.

-Genial –dijo. La palmada en la espalda que James quería darle se convirtió en un torpe golpe con su muñón, pero no dejó que eso le amargara el momento-. En dos o tres días como mucho creo que ya te saldrá bien.

Heidi, que les estaba observando, esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía un poco más animada, un poco más viva, desde que el pequeño Victor se había convertido en un habitante más de la casa. El niño aún lloraba mucho y llamaba a su madre, pero al menos físicamente estaba bien.

-Chicos, el té –les avisó Benedict, asomándose al jardín.

James no se hizo de rogar. La señora Winters no cocinaba tan bien como su abuela, pero era más que aceptable. A veces se sentía un poco culpable cuando pensaba en la comida racionada de Hogwarts y lo comparaba con lo que comían ellos. La señora Winters había preparado unos pastelillos de limón y emparedados de jamón y también había galletas de chocolate. James se comió uno de los emparedados antes de darle un buen trago a su taza de té.

-¡Un patronus! –exclamó Leo, que siempre se maravillaba al verlos.

James se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía razón, era el patronus de su padre. Eso era raro, solían comunicarse sólo por las mañanas.

-James –dijo la voz de su padre-, ha pasado algo increíble. Hemos recibido una carta de tu tía Fleur. Está viva, por lo que cuenta casi todos los que desaparecieron en el Gran Desmaius lo están. –James soltó una exclamación de sorpresa e intercambió una mirada con Laura Madley, que tenía los ojos como platos-. Nos ha dicho que los experimentos no son ya mortales y que la gente recupera su magia a los pocos días. Y ha escapado, James. Desde luego aún tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa. Igual la han obligado a escribirnos. Si Nick y tú estáis de acuerdo, queremos pedirle a tu tía que acuda mañana a las doce en punto al cementerio de Little Hangleton. Es un poco macabro, pero al ser al aire libre y estar desierto os resultará más fácil averiguar si hay gente escondida. Vosotros acudid una hora antes y aseguraos de que no os estén preparando una emboscada. Después lánzale un Incarcerus y asegúrate de que es ella. Sólo entonces os la podéis llevar a casa. Ya buscaremos una manera de traerla a Hogwarts, si puede ser. Contéstame pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Un saludo a todos.

El patronus se desvaneció; James aún no había podido asimilar la noticia. ¿Su tía Fleur estaba viva todavía? Oh, Merlín, Michael y los demás debían de estar dando botes de alegría por todo Hogwarts. ¿Habría más gente viva? ¿Su madre? ¿Quería decir aquello que volvería a verla algún día?

-¿Una de tus tías se ha escapado? –exclamó Nick.

-¿Están vivos? –exclamó a su vez James-. ¿Están vivos? ¿Vosotros sabíais esto?

-Sabemos muchas cosas que no podemos contarte aunque queramos –contestó Benedict, con un gesto de disculpa.

Por un momento, James fue realmente incapaz de comprenderlo: _necesitaba _que le confirmaran que su madre seguía viva. Aquello era mucho más importante que cualquier estúpido hechizo de confidencialidad. Pero pasaron los segundos y no le decían nada y la realidad se impuso. Las cosas no funcionaban así. Si quería esa confirmación, sólo la obtendría acudiendo a Little Hangleton.

-Iremos mañana a por tu tía –dijo Nick-. Ella te lo aclarará todo.

James estaba pensando en lo eterna que se le iba a hacer esa espera cuando comprendió algo.

-Tú crees que es posible que sea mi tía. ¡Eso quiere decir que los prisioneros siguen vivos! Si hubieran muerto con los experimentos, sabrías que esa carta es una trampa y estarías tratando de advertirme.

Aunque no podían confirmarle aquello directamente, ni siquiera con una sonrisa, Nick supo cómo pasarle el mensaje.

-Iré contigo, no hay problema.

-Están vivos… -musitó Laura, que también se había quedado muy afectada por la noticia-. Podríamos volver a verlos…

James le sonrió; se sentía tan feliz que podría haber empezado a dar saltos y a gritar por toda la casa.

-Ese sitio del que hablaba tu padre… -dijo Nick.

-El cementerio de Little Hangleton. Está abandonado. Allí descansa la familia muggle de Voldemort.

La señora Winters dio un pequeño respingo, pero no dijo nada.

-Voldemort es ese mago oscuro que provocó una guerra hace unos veinte años, ¿no? –preguntó Nick.

-Sí. Es un buen sitio –dijo, pensativo. Había ido allí una vez con los otros aspirantes a aurores para ver el lugar en el que Voldemort había resucitado. Incluso dos décadas después, el nivel de magia negra de aquel sitio era increíble. Impresionaba pensar que su padre había estado allí con sólo catorce años, que la cicatriz que tenía en su brazo se la habían hecho aquella noche mientras le quitaban la sangre para resucitar a ese monstruo-. Conozco hechizos que nos permitirán saber si hay gente escondida entre las lápidas o cosas así. Y la vez que fui allí, hace cosa de un año, tenía gran parte del muro derrumbado, así que les costará sellar el lugar con nosotros dentro, si lo intentan.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos acercarnos esta misma noche y montar alguna de esas alarmas que conoces. Sólo para cubrirnos las espaldas, por si esos cabrones se enteran de esta reunión.

A James no le importó tomar precauciones extra; además, más o menos se lo había prometido a su padre y a Seren. Después de mandar un patronus con una respuesta afirmativa, se terminó el té mientras pensaba febrilmente en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Apenas podía mantenerse sentado; entendía que su padre quisiera organizar ese encuentro a plena luz del día, pero se moría de ganas de saber con certeza que se trataba de tía Fleur para hablar con ella y preguntarle todo lo que le quería preguntar.

* * *

Era más tarde de lo habitual cuando Scorpius entró en su dormitorio con Albus, pero se sentía completamente despierto, lleno de una extraña energía, como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo. Si no hubieran perdido el túnel… No sabía cuántas veces había tenido aquel pensamiento a lo largo de aquel día. Y Albus, por su parte, estaba directamente efervescente. Le faltaba ponerse a dar saltitos, como un niño pequeño haciéndose pis.

-Creo que no voy a poder dormir esta noche –dijo, empezando a desvestirse. Scorpius le imitó, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata-. Me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto. Si lo que cuenta esa carta es verdad, en realidad no es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Están prisioneros de los Parásitos. Eso sólo es un poco menos malo que estar muerto.

Scorpius imaginó que todos en el castillo estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Según la carta de tu tía, todos los miembros de tu familia secuestrados siguen vivos –le contestó, mientras dejaba su camisa sobre una silla-. Y han pasado seis meses. Eso es buena señal.

Albus se mordió los labios.

-Pero ahora que parece que mi tía se ha escapado… Los Parásitos no deben estar muy contentos, ¿no es cierto?

Scorpius lo miró con compasión. En parte lo envidiaba terriblemente, porque ¿cómo no envidiarle la posibilidad de volver a tener a su madre en su vida? Pero hasta que pudieran rescatarla, si es que podían, Albus estaría sufriendo por ella aún más de lo que él iba a estar sufriendo por su tío y su primo.

-Al, no te tortures. Vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa. –No podían hacer nada; no en ese momento, al menos. Sólo sobrevivir a tanto viaje de ida y vuelta entre la alegría y esa preocupación devoradora que parecía morder el estómago. Scorpius quiso distraerlo-. Eh, con la emoción de la noticia, no te he contado lo que me ha dicho Damon esta mañana. Claudia Redfeathers ha pasado la noche en su cama.

-¿Sí?

-Pero ha sido sólo cosa de una vez, nada serio. Aunque a Damon no le importaría repetir. Se ve que las Redfeathers saben lo que se hacen.

-Con tal de que lo hagan lejos de nosotros, no hay problema.

Scorpius decidió no contarle aún que Claudia le había preguntado a Damon por ellos; al parecer quería saber si había una oportunidad de que Albus y él cambiaran de opinión respecto a lo de acostarse con ellas. A él le parecía divertido, pero había una posibilidad de que Albus se pusiera paranoico y el pobre se merecía mimos y tranquilidad.

Los dos terminaron de desvestirse y como esas noches hacía demasiado frío, se pusieron el pijama, el suyo a cuadritos azules y el de Albus, rojo y blanco. Pero en cuanto se metieron en la cama, Albus se apretó a él, pasando una pierna por encima de las suyas.

-Bésame.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera complacerle, Albus había tomado la iniciativa. Su beso tenía algo desesperado, pero si quería olvidar, Scorpius podía entenderlo. Podía incluso querer hacer lo mismo. Si no estaba en sus manos ayudar a los pobres prisioneros, al menos serían capaces de consolarse mutuamente. Así que abrió la boca y se apretó contra él, metiendo la mano por los pantalones de Albus para acariciarle el culo, deliciosamente redondo y duro. Cada ruidito de satisfacción que conseguía arrancarle parecía ir directo a su entrepierna y el modo lento, perezoso, en el que Albus se restregaba contra él era aún mejor.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero? –dijo Albus, sus labios aún rozándose-. Quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda caminar derecho. Todo lo fuerte que puedas, Scorpius.

Todo su cuerpo pareció palpitar de placer al escuchar esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar también un ramalazo de preocupación.

-No quiero hacerte daño –le advirtió.

Albus sonrió.

-Bien, no quiero que me lo hagas. –Scorpius se tranquilizó y toda su atención se centró en el delicioso modo en el que Albus se movía sobre él, en la picardía tentadora de su sonrisa-. Sólo necesito un poco de sexo salvaje esta noche. Largo, pero salvaje. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sexo salvaje, oh, Merlín… Scorpius tragó saliva.

-Puedo, claro que puedo, absolutamente.

La sonrisa de Albus se hizo aún mayor.

-Pruébalo –dijo, antes de besarlo de nuevo casi con ferocidad.

Scorpius necesitó un par de segundos para reaccionar, pero luego se movió y sin terminar el beso, rodó para invertir sus posiciones y colocarse sobre Albus. ¿Quería sexo salvaje? Pues se lo daría. Scorpius se restregó contra él, marcando el ritmo, profundizando el beso, dominándolo. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de la chaqueta del pijama y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, lo hizo rodar entre su índice y su pulgar.

-¿Es así como lo quieres?

-Sí, sí…

Como pudo, le quitó los pantalones del pijama, se quitó los suyos también. Estaban completamente duros los dos y el momento en el que se tocaron piel con piel los hizo gemir. Los dos se buscaron el uno al otro con más frenesí. Habría sido tan fácil dejarse llevar, correrse así… Pero no era eso lo que Albus le había pedido.

-Vamos, date la vuelta –dijo, ayudándole a moverse. Albus no opuso resistencia y Scorpius paseó la vista por su culo un momento antes de agarrar la varita más cercana y ejecutar un hechizo lubricante en sus dedos-. Al, levanta un poco el culo.

En cuanto lo hizo, Scorpius lo penetró con un dedo, con dos, y Albus dejó escapar un largo gemido.

-Oh, Merlín, sí… Sí, así, más…

Scorpius empezó a follárselo con los dedos, evitando adrede su próstata para no excitarlo demasiado. Normalmente tenía cuidado, lo preparaba bien para asegurarse de que no iba a hacerle daño después, pero aquella vez era diferente. Albus lo buscaba consumido de impaciencia y pedía más entre jadeos y quejidos. Scorpius se colocó entre sus piernas, le hizo abrirlas un poco más y le penetró con un movimiento lento, pero imparable. Un gruñido gutural escapó de su propia garganta, el placer creciendo hasta casi desbordarlo. Tras un segundo, la marea remitió y pudo pensar con un mínimo de claridad.

-¿Al? –preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

-Sí… -Sonaba ahogado-. Más…

Aquella era la orden más dulce de cumplir. Scorpius empezó a follárselo, retirándose lentamente, entrando cada vez con más velocidad. Albus trataba de alentarlo con palabras entrecortadas, pero pronto se convirtieron en ruidos inconexos de placer.

-Acabamos de empezar –le dijo Scorpius, como pudo-. Te lo juro, acabamos de empezar.

Hundirse en Albus siempre era exquisito, pero si tenía que ponerse a rememorar genealogías para luchar contra el placer que le recorría de pies a cabeza, las rememoraría. Así que apretó los dientes y continuó, manteniendo el mismo ritmo enérgico. Los crujidos de los muelles se mezclaron con sus jadeos, con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando. Había empezado a sudar y se secó la frente con el antebrazo, sin detenerse. Albus había tenido razón, aquello era justo lo que necesitaban, un modo de desahogarse, de liberarse de toda la frustración acumulada. Ya habían tenido suficientes emociones y sentimientos aquel día.

El placer iba creciendo en intensidad dentro de él, cada vez más difícil de resistir, como destellos blancos que recorrían su cuerpo. Scorpius se movió un poco y cambió el ángulo, lo justo para que las caderas de Albus dieran un salto y sus gemidos se hicieran más altos.

-Oh, joder, sí… -Apoyó un brazo en el cabecero de la cama-. Así, Scorpius… ¡Oh, Merlín!

Ahora entraba y salía de él con movimientos rápidos, casi brutales, intentando acertar a ese punto dulce que dejaba a Albus hecho un flan. La tentación de dejarse llevar empezaba a ser irresistible; estaba _tan_ caliente… Y las piernas habían empezado a temblarle, la camisa del pijama se le pegaba a la espalda. Sólo un poco más, se dijo, un poco más. El placer, cálido y exigente, le hacía estremecerse y le hacía olvidar los datos absurdos que estaba tratando de recordar para mantener un poco el control. Al final comprendió que ya no iba a aguantar mucho más y alargó la mano para cerrarla en torno a la erección de Albus. Él gritó algo, Scorpius no entendió el qué. Ya no entendía nada, sólo sabía que debía correrse ya o, sencillamente, se moriría.

-Al –dijo, con voz rota.

Entonces lo notó, el orgasmo de Albus convulsionando su cuerpo. Scorpius apretó los ojos con fuerza y se rindió del todo, y el placer le sacudió como un rayo hendiendo el cielo, tan fuerte que se desplomó sobre Albus y necesitó un par de segundos para recordar quién era, dónde estaba.

-Oh, Dios… -musitó Albus, sonando como si hubiera gastado sus últimas fuerzas en aquellas dos palabras.

-¿Estás bien? –consiguió preguntar Scorpius, un poco preocupado por si había sido demasiado bruto al final.

Esta vez, Albus le respondió con un _mmmm _que sonaba afirmativo. Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo y se quitó de encima suyo. Albus dejó escapar un ruido de protesta, pero entreabrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

_-Prfcto…_

A Scorpius pocas veces le había parecido tan guapo, con las mejillas rojas, el pelo negro pegado a la frente, los ojos brillantes, con las pupilas dilatadas. Luego Albus cerró los ojos y Scorpius comprendió, sorprendido y algo orgulloso de sí mismo, que se había quedado dormido. Sonriendo, alargó la mano y le acarició tiernamente el pelo de la frente; Albus ni se movió.

Él también estaba exhausto, con los brazos y las piernas pesándole como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. Pero sacaría fuerzas de algún sitio para limpiarlos a ambos, para ponerle a Albus los pantalones, para apagar las velas que todavía les iluminaban.

-Duerme bien, Al.

_Continuará_

* * *

Anónimo, awww, sorry, siento el disgusto. Pero gracias por comentar!

Hozceniza10461, lo siento, entiendo que estés triste. Pero en una historia como esta tiene que morir a veces alguien cuya muerte impacte al lector. Gracias por comentar!

Daemia, bueno, como puedes ver, el hecho de saber que la mayoría de los prisioneros vive ya ha servido para mejorar muchísimo los ánimos dentro del castillo. El plan es que se reúnan James y Fleur, a ver qué pasa. Gracias por el comentario!

Gonzalo, siento el disgusto! Aunque me alegra que odiéis a los Parásitos todo lo que se merecen. Como comentas, para mí es importante y satisfactorio que los lectores sientan todas esas emociones: que sufran por los buenos, que odien a los malos… Es lo que trato de transmitir. Después de Alianza no sé lo que haré, la verdad. Me gustaría probar con un original, pero tb quiero tantear un par de fandoms nuevos y además me extrañaría que Harry y Draco no volvieran a darme alguna idea XD Gracias por comentar!

Elrick, awwwww, pobrecito. Ven que te dé un abrazo. Gracias por comentar.

Anónimo, lo siento, lo siento!

Jairmx, gracias! Molly estaba libre y armada cuando se enfrentó a Bellatrix, no desarmada y atada de pies y manos. Como bruja, Grudge está al nivel del pobre Charles Paltry, pero por desgracia cuenta con un pequeño ejército detrás. Al menos Fleur pudo escapar y ha conseguido darle una alegría a la gente de Hogwarts. Respecto a lo que preguntas sobre los magos en el extranjero, la Cuarentena pone las cosas muy difíciles. ¿Cómo podrían ayudar si no pueden entrar al país? Grudge tampoco ha recibido tanta ayuda de los Parásitos extranjeros, sólo cuando le enviaron los bezoares. Y pq los bezoares no son puramente mágicos; si no, tampoco habrían podido cruzar la Cuarentena.

Fernanda, siento haberte hecho llorar, guapa. Y sí, estaba claro que Grudge tenía ganas de matar a Molly, (por ser una Prewett) desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esto es sólo la excusa. Porque eso es lo que hacen los Parásitos, ponerse excusas para justificar todo lo que están haciendo. Si Ginny hubiera podido, realmente habría matado a Bell con sus propias manos. Sin dudarlo, vamos. Y bueno, ya has visto que Fleur ha podido ponerse en contacto con Bill y les ha dado una alegría a todos. Algo es algo! Gracias por comentar y por la felicitación.

Maria, aquí has tenido las reacciones de la gente del castillo ;) Grudge siempre ha querido venganza contra los Prewett; en su cabeza, fueron crueles y despectivos con su padre. La huida de Fleur le ha dado a Grudge la excusa que necesitaba para vengarse matando a Molly. Gracias por comentar!

10, jaja, perdona que me ría, pero es que yo he tenido tb muchos momentos así leyendo en el metro o el autobús. Recuerdo una vez, leyendo la ejecución que sale mal en La Milla Verde… Yo llorando a lágrima viva y medio autobús mirándome, vamos. Tremendo. Y otra vez igual, pero con carcajadas, leyendo Mi Familia Y Otros Animales. En fin, respecto a Bell, no, no tuvimos realmente ocasión de saber cómo era en los libros. Pero fuera como fuera, le pasó lo del collar y más tarde hubo una guerra y en la RL hay gente que ha cambiado por menos. Los Parásitos la convencieron de que podían construir juntos un mundo mejor y sin prejuicios sólo sacrificando unas pocas vidas (el bien de muchos supera al de unos pocos y tal) y después llega un punto en el que sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás y decides ir hacia delante con todas las consecuencias. En fin, gracias por comentar!

SrtaPoetry, sí que soy mala, sí. Pero sólo a veces XDD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi a pesar del disgusto. Fleur es sin duda una campeona y como ves, la noticia de que la mayoría de los prisioneros están vivos ha sido una alegría para todos los de Hogwarts. Y Grudge es odiosa, lo sé. En tu rr pedías un poquito de amor y mira, casualidades de la vida, aquí lo tienes XD Espero que te haya gustado, jeje. Gracias por comentar!

Line Black, no, esa canción está perdida, sólo hablé de eso porque demostraba hasta qué punto la magia de esas canciones podía ser poderosa. Pero resucitar gente sería hacer trampa. Respecto a la muerte de Molly, no cabe duda de que algunos Parásitos se habrán horrorizado, pero tb le tienen miedo a Grudge, demasiado como para huir, así que ya veremos. Y por supuesto, no te equivocas, para Grudge lo de Molly fue absolutamente personal, la eligió porque era una Prewett. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar!

Takatsuki Sen, espero que leas esto. Tu rr estaba en el primer capi y como sólo me salían los del capi 25 no lo he visto hasta ahora. Grudge está sin duda al nivel de esa gentuza. Me alegra mucho que mis fics te hayan gustado y que estés disfrutando con Alianza. Lo de Molly fue una pena, pero claro, es una guerra y muere gente que no debería morir. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa y quién acaba venciendo al final. Respecto a las escenas de sexo, me alegro de que queden bien, jeje. Y no, tengo algunas historias en las que Lucius y Snape han tenido algo, pero o es algo que sólo se menciona o es algo que ya pertenece al pasado. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo! (Lo de SH fue muy raro porque a mí sí me llegaron tus rr al correo, pero luego cuando iba a contestarlos, no estaban en ninguna parte).

Ana Zulu, a Fleur no le sale aún el patronus, pero ya has visto que ha podido contactar con ellos y darles la noticia. No recuerdo ahora cuando viene la próxima escena Drarry, pero bueno, al menos hemos tenido una AS/S. Gracias por comentar!


	27. A por Fleur

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 27 **A por Fleur**

Fleur apenas había podido dormir del nerviosismo, esperando un mensaje de Bill. No sabía por qué no se habían vuelto a poner en contacto con ella. Mientras desayunaba un zumo y unos donuts, no paraba de hacerse las mismas preguntas. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si los Parásitos habían atacado Hogwarts durante la noche y Bill estaba herido o muerto? Le ponía enferma no saber. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico trató de calmarse, de tomar aire profundamente. No iba a perder los nervios cuando ya había hecho lo más difícil. Debía esperar. Si a lo largo de aquel día no recibía ningún mensaje, trataría de acercarse de nuevo a Hogwarts, aunque no le hacía gracia tener que pasar por el campamento de los Parásitos, ni siquiera sobrevolándolo en escoba.

Mientras esperaba, decidió practicar el patronus. Le vendría bien para contactar con Bill y además, sería la prueba de que volvía a dominar su magia Necesitaba estar tranquila respecto a eso también.

En medio de su entrenamiento llegó de nuevo el patronus de Bill.

-Fleur, tienes que acudir a las doce en punto al cementerio de Little Hangleton. Allí te encontrarás con alguien que puede ayudarte, ¿entendido? Espero verte pronto, cariño. Un beso.

Fleur lanzó un hechizo para ver la hora: apenas eran las diez. Devorada por la impaciencia, decidió matar el tiempo borrando toda huella de su presencia en la casa, aunque cuando regresaran los dueños probablemente no notarían nada a causa de la Cuarentena. Mientras recogía se preguntó a quién iba a encontrarse. Estaba claro que Bill y los demás aún no se fiaban del todo de ella, lo notaba por el tono del mensaje, pero podía entenderlo. Habría actuado igual en su lugar.

Faltaban aún veinte minutos para el mediodía cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y se preparó para Aparecerse en el cementerio. En su mochila llevaba toda la ropa que había robado y algo de comida también; no creía que fuera a necesitar esto último, pero la pobre alimentación de los últimos meses la había dejado algo obsesionada con chocolatinas y otros pequeños caprichos. Fleur sacó la que ahora consideraba su varita –la del otro guardia la tenía de repuesto-, se concentró en el cementerio que había visitado un par de veces con sus padres y su hermana, muchos años atrás, y se Apareció allí, en la puerta.

El día era frío, estaba nublado y amenazaba con nevar de nuevo. El cementerio parecía desierto. Fleur cruzó la puerta entreabierta y empezó a caminar entre las tumbas. Allí habían matado al pobre Cedric. Se acordaba de él, un muchacho simpático y amable. Era un lugar horrible para morir; incluso a plena luz del día tenía un aspecto lúgubre y macabro, con las piedras de las lápidas, algunas torcidas o rotas, cubiertas de musgo. Pero Fleur no había ido allí a admirar el paisaje. Aún no se veía a nadie, aunque era pronto. Fleur miró de nuevo la hora y vio que era menos cuarto.

Un ruido repentino la hizo girarse rápidamente, pero antes de poder reaccionar, un hechizo salido de la nada le dio de lleno y ató sus manos a la espalda. Fleur chilló, llena de pánico al pensar que los Parásitos la habían encontrado e iban a llevársela de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡No!

Forcejeó, intentando soltarse, mover la varita que aún sujetaba en la mano, pero era inútil.

-Tranquila, tranquila.

Fleur miró con ojos desorbitados a las personas que habían aparecido ante ella y sintió tal alivio al ver que una de ellas era su sobrino James que las piernas casi le fallaron.

-_Oh, mon Dieu,_ James…

James la apuntaba con su varita, pero parecía más un gesto de defensa que una amenaza; el chico que iba con él, moreno, de piel blanca y más o menos de la misma edad que James tampoco tenía aspecto de ir a hacerle daño.

-Necesito asegurarme de que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo James, usando un tono calmado-. Voy a ver si tienes algún hechizo de seguimiento o si estás bajo algún encantamiento. -Fleur asintió, forzándose a mantener el control igual que James, y dejó que su sobrino hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que la inquietaba era seguir al descubierto; habría preferido que le hubieran hecho todas esas pruebas en algún lugar más resguardado.-. No hay nada.

-No, soy yo, James.

-Estoy seguro de que dice la verdad –comentó el otro chico, mirándola con una expresión algo embobada que Fleur conocía muy bien-. Deberíamos soltarla.

James clavó la vista en él con evidente estupefacción. Una parte muy lejana de la mente de Fleur lo encontró gracioso, pero la situación no tenía nada de graciosa. Quería marcharse a un lugar seguro cuanto antes.

-¿Lo ves? Influjo veela. Soy yo, James.

Su sobrino parecía más convencido, pero todavía le hizo algunas preguntas para asegurarse de que era ella. A cada respuesta correcta, su sonrisa se iba haciendo más abierta. Por fin, James hizo desaparecer sus ataduras y un segundo después, Fleur se encontró recibiendo un abrazo de oso que ella devolvió con ganas, notando cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Me alegra mucho que estés viva, tía –dijo su sobrino, separándose de ella-. Es increíble. Nick, dale el papel con la dirección. Estamos en un sitio bajo Fidelius; allí podrás estar a salvo hasta que podamos meterte en Hogwarts.

Mientras cogía el papel, Fleur iba a preguntarle si no podían ir al colegio directamente, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a James le faltaba su mano izquierda.

-¡James! –exclamó, horrorizada.

Él hizo una mueca de incomodidad al darse cuenta de la causa de su exclamación.

-No pasa nada, es una larga historia. Vamos, lee la nota y nos iremos de aquí. Te lo contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa.

* * *

Cuando el patronus de James terminó de dar su mensaje hubo un segundo de silencio y luego todo el mundo comenzó a hablar a la vez. Harry sonrió al ver cómo Bill y sus hijos, todos con ojos brillantes, se abrazaban haciendo piña. Él también estaba contento por ellos. Aún podía pasar cualquier cosa con la gente que seguía en manos de los Parásitos, sí, pero al menos Fleur estaba viva y libre y eso era indiscutible.

-Debemos traerla a Hogwarts para que nos pase toda la información –dijo Belahouel, cuando el gabinete se reunió después.

Harry no tenía nada que objetar, por supuesto que quería a Fleur en Hogwarts, todos lo querían. Para interrogarla o porque la querían, como era el caso de los Weasley o simplemente, porque necesitaban oír de sus propios labios que sí, que había visto a sus maridos, a sus esposas, a sus hijos, a sus hijas… El problema era que seguían sin saber cómo conseguirlo.

-No va a ser fácil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar un elfo en ir a por ella y llevarla justo a la puerta? –preguntó Torreblanca con su acento argentino.

-Unos tres o cuatro segundos. Es demasiado, por eso nunca llegamos a intentarlo cuando planeábamos traer a James.

-Pero ahora el propio James podría ayudar a crear una distracción, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Minerva-. Tiene más recursos que sus compañeros.

Harry no lo había considerado bajo esa perspectiva. Seguía siendo muy peligroso, (un riesgo para todo el castillo si los Parásitos conseguían volar la puerta cuando la abrieran para dejar salir al elfo que tendría que ir a por Fleur), pero tenía algunas posibilidades de éxito. Hermione y Draco parecían estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-Podemos probar, siempre y cuando encontremos un modo de distraerlos que realmente vaya a funcionar. –Harry paseó la vista entre los restantes miembros del gabinete; algunos evitaron su mirada con cara de por-favor-no-me-mates, así que procuró poner su expresión más inofensiva-. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, llegó un segundo patronus de James.

-Papá, como os dije intentaré hacer un resumen con lo más importante para contároslo todo esta noche, pero creo que debéis saber esto. Uno de los Parásitos le contó a tía Fleur cuáles son sus planes. Como la transfusión de magia ya no es mortal, los Parásitos quieren proponer que quedemos en libertad con la condición de que todos los mayores de quince años donen magia. Una vez al año si tienen entre quince y veinte años, y dos veces desde los veintiuno hasta los cien o una edad que aún no han decidido. Se han vuelto locos. Prométeme que nunca aceptaremos ese trato. También estamos pensando también la manera de llevar a la tía a Hogwarts. Te sigo contando esta noche. Un saludo a todos.

Al igual que había sucedido tras recibir el anterior patronus, hubo un segundo de silencio, cargado esta vez de estupor, antes de que el gabinete al completo estallara en comentarios.

-Nunca –oyó decir a Draco, como si le costara hablar-. Nunca.

-Están locos –exclamó McDougal, en uno de los momentos más honestos que Harry le había visto nunca-. ¿Cómo pueden creer que aceptaremos algo así?

Los sangrepuras parecían especialmente horrorizados, incluso los que podrían haberse sentido tentados a aceptar una paz con otras condiciones. Era una locura y, sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de que aclaraba muchas cosas. Nunca había terminado de entender cómo narices querían los Parásitos proporcionar magia a decenas de millones de muggles cuando la cifra de magos en Gran Bretaña era varios ceros menor. Incluso teniendo en cuenta de que cada mago daba magia a cuatro o cinco muggles, a juzgar por lo de Scorpius, los números no cuadraban. Pero si los magos ya no morían con la transfusión y donaban magia todos los años… Entonces sí cuadraban. Lo que Grudge no había tenido en cuenta era que para muchos magos, especialmente los criados en el mundo mágico, el robo de magia estaba más o menos al mismo nivel que dejarse sodomizar por un troll. Harry no sabía si algunos sangremuggle estarían dispuestos a aceptar esas condiciones, pero estaba seguro de que los sangrepura y los mestizos que se criaban en el mundo mágico jamás lo harían.

* * *

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí y ayudaros, James –dijo tía Fleur-. Pero necesito estar con tu tío. Apenas puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

James sabía lo bastante sobre veelas como para entenderla y no intentó hacerla cambiar de idea aunque habría sido útil contar con ella. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría una distracción lo bastante buena como para distraer a los Parásitos mientras su tía entraba en Hogwarts. No creía que lo del dragón fuera a funcionar otra vez y menos aún con los que vigilaban la puerta del colegio, que no le quitaban jamás la vista de encima.

-Conozco un tipo, el colega de un colega… -Nick parecía pensativo-. No está muy bien de la cabeza, pero podría sernos útil.

Nick le contó su plan.

-¿Es seguro? –preguntó James.

-Hmmmm…

-Pero ¿los volará a todos por los aires?

Nick asintió, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Los hará pedazos.

Después de considerarlo un poco más, James decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a robar ese TNT.

* * *

Cinco días después, James lanzó un Tempus y miró la hora. Eran las doce y cincuenta. Habían decidido hacerlo a la una. A su lado, su tía Fleur observaba el castillo, visible en la lejanía. Tenía la varita en la mano y una expresión decidida. A sus espaldas llevaba una abultadísima mochila con un montón de alimentos miniaturizados.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó James, aunque era obvio que sí.

-Sí… Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo. Ojalá pudiera quedarme.

James meneó la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-Tú debes estar con tío Bill y yo debo estar aquí. –El día anterior Nick y él habían sobrevolado Azkaban y habían dejado caer un fardo lleno de alimentos (sin miniaturizar, o no habrían podido atravesar su barrera). Y el día anterior a ese habían recogido otro bebé, una niña de año y medio-. Pero diles a todos que les quiero, ¿vale? Sobre todo a Seren.

-Claro. –Entonces ella le dio un abrazo-. Cuídate mucho, cariño.

James la besó en la mejilla.

-Buena suerte.

Tía Fleur le estrechó la mano a Nick, quien abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, probablemente inconveniente, y luego la cerró con determinación. Stuart Benedict y él habían acusado el influjo veela de vez en cuando, incluso después de recibir la información pertinente. James, inmune gracias a su relación de parentesco con ella, lo había encontrado todo de lo más divertido.

Cuando su tía se marchó con la Aparición al lugar en el que habían pactado que le recogería el elfo, Nick dio un suspiro sentimental.

-La voy a echar de menos…

-Sí, Benedict y tú, los dos. Anda, ¿estás listo? Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

-Cuando quieras.

James se subió a su escoba y Nick se subió tras él. Habían estado practicando esos días con la escoba extra de tía Fleur para que Nick se acostumbrara a la sensación. James esperó a que Nick se atara a él con el hechizo que le había enseñado y después los volvió invisibles a ambos. Sólo entonces alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia Hogwarts, sobrevolando muy por encima de los límites de los hechizos de protección del campamento de los Parásitos o del propio colegio.

-¿Todo bien?

-Esto es la hostia, colega –dijo la voz a sus espaldas, con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron al punto indicado, a doscientos metros de distancia sobre los soldados que vigilaban la puerta, James detuvo la escoba. Faltaban aún cinco minutos. Desde el lugar en el que estaban podía ver tanto Hogwarts como el campamento de los Parásitos que lo rodeaba. Otro hechizo le hizo las veces de telescopio y pudo ver que los Parásitos no parecían estar preparándose para ningún ataque o algo por el estilo. A sus espaldas, Nick se estaba moviendo un poco y James comprendió que estaba sacando el explosivo de la bolsa.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podré verlo por dentro? –preguntó Nick en voz baja.

-¿Hogwarts? Con un poco de suerte…

-Todavía me cuesta creer que todas estas cosas existan de verdad. No sólo la magia… Hombres-lobo, vampiros, fantasmas… Si se enteraran mis colegas, alucinarían.

James se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Entendía que para Nick todas esas cosas fueran una novedad, pero a él le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-El mundo muggle también tiene cosas raras.

-¿Sí? –dijo, sonando escéptico-. ¿Cómo qué?

-Mimos.

-Oh… Sí, es cierto, dan mal rollo.

James volvió a mirar la hora.

-Vamos a prepararnos. ¿Estás listo?

-Cuando quieras.

-Falta un minuto –dijo, sujetándose bien a la escoba con su única mano. Madley habría sido una mejor opción que él, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil. James se dio ánimos a sí mismo; estaba acostumbrado a dominar su escoba usando sólo una mano, como todos los jugadores de quidditch. No había razón para que no pudiera mantener el control esta vez, aunque tuviera a Nick a sus espaldas-. Sólo diez segundos… Tres, dos, uno, ¡ahora!

Nick dejó caer el explosivo.

* * *

Fleur escuchó la explosión y alargó el brazo. Un elfo apareció a medio metro de ella, la agarró y la Apareció justo delante de la puerta de Hogwarts. Su cerebro apenas tuvo ocasión de registrar el sonido de los chillidos, el terrible olor a carne quemada y tripas reventadas. El elfo le dio un empujón para meterla dentro y Fleur, casi tropezando, vio cómo la gárgola de Harry cerraba la puerta a toda prisa. Algo se estrelló contra el metal. Krant la agarró por debajo de los brazos y Fleur se encontró volando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Algunos Parásitos los persiguieron subidos en escoba, pero desde las almenas de Hogwarts les llegó una lluvia de flechas para hacerlos retroceder. Fleur ni siquiera se preocupó por ellos. Había visto las figuras en la puerta del castillo. Había visto a Bill.

-¡Bill!

La gárgola la dejó en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y fue Bill quien la estiró del brazo para meterla en el interior del castillo y estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho, mochila incluida.

-Fleur, Fleur…

Estaba con él, lo había conseguido, _lo había conseguido_… Su lado veela parecía cantar triunfalmente. Los brazos de Bill volvían a abrazarla, su olor calmaba la ansiedad que había estado devorándola desde el secuestro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bill movía la cabeza para buscar su boca ella le salió al encuentro con ansiedad; cada roce de sus labios y de su lengua lavaba la vileza del guardia.

-Mamá…

Sólo las voces de sus hijos habrían conseguido apartarla de Bill en ese momento, pero ahí estaban los tres, Victoire y Dominique y Louis, que había crecido tanto… Fleur, llorosa, alargó la mano hacia ellos y durante unos segundos los cinco permanecieron abrazados, convertidos en una piña.

-Creíamos que habías muerto, creíamos que estabais todos muertos…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Estaban todos vivos cuando me fui, los abuelos, los tíos, todos.

Poco a poco fue capaz de darse cuenta de más cosas y vio a Charlie, a Ron, a Harry, a Angelina… Todos sonreían, todos querían abrazarla y preguntarle por todos los que aún seguían prisioneros. Y había más gente, magos y brujas que no conocía de nada y que esperaban más lejos con una expresión similar en la cara, ansiosos por saber de los suyos. Pero tendrían que esperar. Necesitaba a Bill como lo había necesitado nunca. Su lado veela estaba como loco, ansioso por sentir a su compañero y quitarse de encima el recuerdo del guardia. Tenía que controlarse para no empezar a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo delante de todos, para no restregarse contra él; la pulsión entre sus piernas era casi incontrolable.

-A no ser que creas que hay algo urgente que debas contarnos ahora –dijo Harry, con una sonrisa comprensiva-, creo que es mejor dejar los interrogatorios para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto –dijo Fleur, con agradecimiento-. No, no hay nada. Creo que lo más importante es lo que James ya os ha ido contando con los patronus.

-Él estaba bien, ¿verdad? –Fleur asintió-. Su mano…

Fleur hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y pensó en su sobrino, en cómo había actuado en los días que había pasado con él.

-Todavía se está acostumbrando, pero eso no ha podido con él, Harry. Es todo un hombre, puedes estar orgulloso.

Harry asintió también y giró bruscamente la cabeza, quizás para ocultar lágrimas.

-Le daré tu mochila a los elfos.

-Mis cosas también están dentro.

El elfo que acababa de Aparecer hizo un gesto con la mano y Fleur tuvo al momento la sensación de que su mochila, ligera gracias a la magia, aún se hacía menos pesada.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a instalarte –dijo Bill, con una expresión en la mirada que ella conocía muy bien.

Fleur miró con cariño a sus hijos.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con vosotros, pero ahora necesito un momento con vuestro padre, ¿vale?

Sólo Louis pareció abochornarse un poco, las chicas lo comprendieron. O creyeron hacerlo. Porque no se trataba sólo de sexo, tenía que contarle a Bill lo que había hecho con el guardia. Aunque no había sentido más que asco y desprecio por Niven, necesitaba asegurarse que Bill lo entendía y la perdonaba; era un impulso casi visceral, animal.

Bill y los niños se alojaban en una tienda de las tiendas de campaña que había visto cuando había ido a Hogwarts a mandar la nota. Sabía por James que los hijos de Percy y Angelina también tenían tiendas de campaña allí. Pero mientras se dirigían a la suya, cogidos de la mano, pegados costado con costado, Fleur tenía la sensación de estar flotando y apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Los últimos meses eran como una pesadilla que quería olvidar para siempre.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad –dijo Bill, con voz algo rota, cuando entraron a la tienda. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando de emoción, el pelo rojo le caía a mechones sobre la cara. Era un vikingo, pensó, ahogando un gemido-. Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte.

Bill hizo ademán de ir a besarla otra vez, pero Fleur necesitaba aclarar las cosas antes.

-Espera, Bill… Tengo que contarte algo. Lo que hice para huir.

-Cuéntamelo luego –replicó, intentando besarla de nuevo.

-Necesito que lo sepas ahora. Hice que uno de los guardias se enamorara de mí. –Bill se detuvo por fin a escucharla, con ojos muy abiertos-. El influjo veela… Creo que se hizo más fuerte porque lo necesitaba para reunirme contigo. Y le hice creer que yo también le deseaba. Si pude escapar fue porque ese desgraciado me sacó de la celda pensando que iba a acostarse conmigo. Pude matarlo antes de tener que llegar tan lejos, pero tuve que tocarlo y…

Se detuvo, sin querer entrar en detalles, y aguardó la reacción de Bill con la vista clavada en el suelo. Fleur sabía que había hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, pero la veela en su interior suplicaba perdón a gritos. Cuando Bill gruñó y la sujetó por los hombros, alzó la vista hacia él. Era el lobo el que estaba tras sus ojos, quizás atraído por el estrés y el influjo veela. Era el Bill que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Tú eres mía –dijo, casi amenazador.

Sus palabras sonaron como una absolución y arreglaron algo roto dentro de ella. Fleur se echó a llorar de pura felicidad.

-_Oui, oui_, soy tuya, soy tuya…

Su rápida sumisión apaciguó al lobo. Bill deslizó sus manos hacia su cara y la atrajo hacia él para besarla otra vez, posesivo y dominante. Consumida por el deseo, Fleur se apretó a él y se dejó reclamar.

* * *

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Pensaba que sabíais lo que estabais haciendo!

James siseó cuando la señora Winters usó un primer hechizo sobre la piel quemada de su hombro. Sentado a su lado, Nick se daba golpecitos en uno de sus oídos con el dedo; Laura Madley le estaba colocando un vendaje apretado alrededor de sus costillas.

De acuerdo, no habían calculado bien la onda expansiva de la explosión y se habían roto algún que otro hueso y tenían alguna que otra quemadura. Y Nick se había quedado sordo de un oído (con suerte, sólo temporalmente). James estaba dispuesto a admitir que deberían haber planeado un poco mejor todo ese asunto.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar los explosivos para los profesionales… -le dijo a Nick, sin que llegara a ser una pregunta.

Nick asintió, un poco de mala gana.

-Sí, supongo… -Esbozó una sonrisa-. Pero verlos volar en pedazos ha valido la pena.

* * *

-¿Os imagináis? –exclamó Albus en el mirador al que había subido con Scorpius, Lily, Seren, Mei y Rose después de saludar a su tía Fleur. Quería ver a los Parásitos lidiando con el maravilloso desastre que habían causado James y su amigo Nick; todavía estaba anonadado por el brillante y brutal plan de su hermano-. ¿Sabéis lo que ha tenido que costarle mantener el control de la escoba con semejante onda expansiva? ¡Y con una sola mano!

Lily asintió vigorosamente.

-¡James es el mejor!

Probablemente lo de usar explosivos había sido idea de su amigo Nick, pero era James quien los había salvado de estamparse contra el suelo. Albus había visto la cara de su padre después de aquella hazaña y no le sorprendía que hubiera parecido a punto de estallar de orgullo.

-Me alegra que haya funcionado –dijo Mei-. Lo malo es que igual eso le ha dado ideas a los Parásitos y ahora empiezan a usarlo contra nosotros. Esos explosivos no son electrónicos ni mágicos y pueden atravesar las barreras.

-¿No nos podemos proteger de ningún modo? –preguntó Seren.

-Debe de haber algo –dijo Albus-. Los aurores tenían alarmas para detectar explosivos en el andén 9 y ¾, ¿os acordáis?

De pronto Scorpius, que estaba mirando por un omnicular, dio un respingo.

-¡Oh, mierda, esa es Grudge!

¿Grudge? Fue como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría. Aquello no podía ser bueno, nada bueno. Albus lanzó una vez más el hechizo que le permitía ver a lo lejos y descubrió que Scorpius no se había equivocado. Flanqueada por dos de sus guardias esclavos, la jefa de los Parásitos se estaba dirigiendo hacia el nuevo batallón de la puerta y Albus se sintió casi mareado de odio y preocupación.

-¡Fleur Weasley! –chilló, al ponerse frente a sus hombres. Iba vestida al estilo muggle, con unos pantalones negros y un abrigo de pieles blanco-. Todo el numerito de antes ha sido una treta para hacerte entrar en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? Pues yo de ti no me sentiría tan contenta, puta asquerosa. Puede que pronto estemos dispuestos a daros la oportunidad de alcanzar un acuerdo que ponga fin a estas muertes innecesarias, pero también os advierto lo mismo que les he advertido a nuestros donantes. Cada vez que uno de ellos escape, en represalia mataremos a tres prisioneros.

Albus sintió tal dolor en el estómago que tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante, imaginándose lo peor

-No, no, no…

-Y para que veas que soy justa –continuó aquella mujer odiosa-, como no sabías las consecuencias de tu huída hemos ejecutado solo a tu suegra. ¿Te ríes mucho ahora? Que sepas que con tu fuga has asesinado a Molly Weasley. Disfruta de tu libertad.

Rose dio un breve chillido y estalló en sollozos, abrazándose a Lily. Albus se cubrió la cara con las manos para tratar de controlar sus sentimientos, para no dejarse llevar por la pena y la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo siento, Al… -Era Scorpius, poniéndole la mano en la espalda, besándole en la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho.

Si Grudge quería amargarles la vuelta de tía Fleur, lo había conseguido. Albus descubrió que haber llorado a su abuela tras el Gran Desmaius no hacía más fácil sobrellevar su pérdida una segunda vez. Scorpius, Rose y él dejaron a Mei y a Seren atrás y fueron a buscar al resto de la familia. Todos se estaban reuniendo en la cabaña de tío Charlie, incluso tío Bill y tía Fleur: ésta estaba pálida y su expresión era angustiada y Albus llegó justo cuando tío Ron y tío Bill, los dos con ojos enrojecidos, le estaban diciendo vehemente que aquello no había sido culpa suya.

-Imaginé que podían castigar a mis compañeras de celda –decía tía Fleur-. Ellas me dijeron que no importaba, que lo intentara, que tenía que salir y deciros que estaban aún vivos. Pero no pensé… Oh, _mon Dieu…_

-No tienes la culpa, Fleur, han sido ellos, sólo ellos.

Su padre ya estaba allí, junto a Draco, y Albus fue con Scorpius y Lily a reunirse con él mientras Rose abrazaba a sus padres. Draco le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Albus.

Albus asintió brevemente y le dio un abrazo a su padre. No quería hablar, estaba seguro de que empezaría a llorar como un niño. Y no era ningún niño. Había dejado de serlo años atrás, cuando había pensado que Scorpius se le moriría entre los brazos, encerrados los dos en una celda horrible.

* * *

La primera vez que Mei había entrado a la Sección Prohibida se había quedado un poco decepcionada. No le había parecido muy grande, sólo una pequeña librería con un par de pasillos de estanterías. Pero luego había visto que al fondo de uno de esos pasillos, donde había supuesto que sólo habría pared, había un arco de piedra que daba a otra pequeña sala. Y esa sala también conducía a otras partes. Y se había dado cuenta por fin de que la Sección Prohibida era un laberinto mucho, mucho más grande de lo que parecía al entrar.

Eran diez Inefables, además de ella, y los once habían pasado más de medio año leyendo tomos polvorientos, abriendo libros que dejaban escapar alaridos entre sus páginas, repasando documentos frágiles y crujientes que debían manipularse con pinzas. Habían encontrado maldiciones y rituales de todo tipo, pero nada aún que pudiera servirles. Podrían haber matado a Grudge desde allí si hubieran tenido una gota de su sangre. Incluso podrían haber acabado con todos los Parásitos de golpe, si hubieran estado dispuestos a despellejar a un recién nacido vivo. Ese era el mayor problema de los libros de aquella parte de la biblioteca; que prácticamente todos se dedicaban a la rama más negra de la magia. Y sí, ahora conocía un montón de maldiciones que podían matar a una persona, pero ¿qué adelantaban, si con el Diffindo e incluso la Maldición Mortal ya podían hacer eso?

Pero todos, incluso ella, seguían creyendo que allí estaba la respuesta que andaban buscando. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? A cualquier hora del día, y puede que de la noche, era posible ver allí a un Inefable o dos, leyendo incansablemente.

Durante lo que habría sido su clase de Aritmancia, Mei fue a la Sala Prohibida a seguir investigando también. No le permitían estar allí sola, pero Mei sabía que habría alguien y no se equivocaba. Un Inefable de unos sesenta años la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al verla entrar. Mei le devolvió el saludo y se fue a la estantería que estaba examinando. Un tomo siseó a su paso y otro dejó escapar una ráfaga de aire que para ella olía a fresas silvestres; era un libro asesino que atraía a sus víctimas con sus olores favoritos y los envenenaba. Madam Shadows se había encargado de mirar ese, protegida con guantes como los que se usaban en Herbología o incluso Pociones cuando se manejaban plantas o ingredientes venenosos.

Mei llegó por fin al lugar en el que se había quedado el día anterior y con mucho cuidado, extrajo de su estante tres libros. Dos de ellos estaban escritos en inglés medieval, una lengua que ahora Mei y muchos Inefables dominaban con soltura. El tercero estaba en latín, que Mei había aprendido de forma un poco autodidacta. Mei se llevó los tres libros a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando el Inefable y él les echó un vistazo.

-Parecen seguros –asintió.

Mei empezó a leer rápidamente uno de los tomos en inglés, que hablaba sobre los usos malintencionados que se le podía dar a diversas plantas típicas de las Islas. A priori no parecía que pudiera proporcionarles una solución a su problema, pero no lo sabría con certeza hasta que no lo revisara. Por suerte podía saltarse varios trozos en los que simplemente describían la planta y sus cuidados y se iba directamente a los párrafos en los que se hablaba de sus usos. Era una lectura algo deprimente, como solía ser habitual: la gente que escribía esa clase de libros no tenía una idea buena en la cabeza.

El libro terminó sin éxito alguno y Mei pasó al siguiente, Maldiciones familiares. Era de 1514. Entre sus páginas había muchos apellidos que conocía bien: Malfoy, Parkinson, Withers, Potter, Weasley, Slytherin… Y otros no tan cercanos, pero igualmente famosos: Black, Lestrange, Gaunt, Peverell, Dumbledore, Ablake. Algunos apellidos se repetían más que otros, evidenciando cuáles eran las familias con más tendencia a terminar practicando magia negra. Mei encontró algunas maldiciones que sin duda le habría gustado lanzar sobre los Parásitos, pero no eran una solución al asedio.

Un elfo llegó con una bandeja que contenía el almuerzo para ambos, unos cuencos con lo que parecía arroz con curry, guisantes y algo de pollo. Mei se lo comió distraídamente, sin dejar de leer. Luego tenía clase de Runas, pero había traducido ya los textos que le habían encargado para ese día, así que planeaba seguir leyendo el resto de la tarde.

El libro en latín, que en realidad era un conjunto de pergaminos encuadernados, se llamaba Viejas Historias de Maldiciones y Mei pronto descubrió que en los márgenes, algún alumno había hecho alguna que otra anotación en lo que parecía inglés isabelino. Cada pergamino contaba confusamente la historia de alguien que había tratado de llevar a cabo un ritual o algo parecido, pero en muchas ocasiones no entraba en detalles, con lo cual habría sido imposible reproducir muchos de esos rituales. No parecía muy prometedor y si Mei no lo descartó a la primera fue porque aún se acordaba de la maldición que Cassandra Malfoy le había pedido que buscara, la maldición de Prometeo.

Pero encontró otra cosa. En los márgenes de un pergamino que narraba los intentos infructuosos de llevar un cabo un ritual que pudiera romper el Fidelius, señalando una línea que afirmaba que tal cosa era imposible, había una anotación que abría mil posibilidades: "Alianza de Hogwarts".

-¿Ha oído hablar de la Alianza de Hogwarts? –le preguntó al otro Inefable.

-No.

-Mire esto –dijo, pasándole el pergamino y señalando la anotación con el dedo-. Creo que esto lo escribió alguien para indicar que la Alianza de Hogwarts podía romper el Fidelius.

El hombre asintió.

-Sí, puede ser.

-¿Puede ser? –exclamó Mei, indignada y sorprendida por su falta de entusiasmo y de visión. ¿Acaso dejaban ser Inefable a cualquiera o qué?-. ¿Puede ser? ¡Esto podría ser la clave para rescatar a todos los prisioneros!

-Ni siquiera sabemos lo que es. Yo no construyo castillos en el aire, señorita Ling. Investigue más y veremos si es algo por lo que merece la pena alegrarse.

Mei frunció el ceño, sin saber si estaba molesta con él o con ella misma, y luego se fue a buscar a su madre, a madam Shadows, al resto de Inefables. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos hubiera oído hablar de esa alianza, aunque sólo fuera para corroborar su existencia.

Las dos primeras personas con las que habló dijeron que nunca habían oído hablar de eso, pero madam Shadows asintió.

-Sí, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ese ritual, pero creo que no es más que una leyenda.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerda? –preguntó Mei, nada dispuesta a clasificarlo como leyenda sin una investigación más minuciosa.

-Se decía que era un ritual creado por los mismos Fundadores, una invocación destinada a despertar magia muy poderosa.

-Tan poderosa como para romper el Fidelius…

-Sí, es posible… Pero no lo sabemos con seguridad y librarnos de los Parásitos de ahí fuera es más importante. No podremos salvar a nadie si ni siquiera podemos salir del castillo. Investigue más si quiere, pero esté atenta a cualquier hechizo que nos pueda ayudar a acabar con el asedio, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque no la estaban apoyando con el entusiasmo que ella habría deseado, al menos no habían descartado su investigación. Mei estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era eso de la Alianza de Hogwarts. Y el primer paso era ir a buscar a sus amigos.


	28. La noche del Solsticio

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 28 **La noche del Solsticio**

Cuando Albus escuchó la teoría de Mei se sintió como si se hubiera encontrado un flotador en medio de un naufragio, una oportunidad de volver a creer. La muerte de su abuela le había dolido muchísimo y le había dejado ahogándose en odio y resentimiento hacia los Parásitos, en preocupación por su madre. Pero si Mei tenía razón…

-Preguntaremos por ahí.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. A Draco, a la señora Malfoy, a los fantasmas y a Zabini. Sólo la Dama Gris fue capaz de darles algo de información. Albus recordaba que al Barón Sanguinario no le gustaba que los fantasmas intervinieran en los asuntos de los vivos, pero Helena Ravenclaw siempre había hecho lo que había querido y además, quizás esta vez ellos también estaban hartos del asedio y de estar rodeados de muchísima más gente de lo habitual: no todos los fantasmas eran tan sociables como Nick Casi Decapitado.

-La Alianza de Hogwarts… Hacía siglos que no oía hablar de ese ritual.

-¿Qué podéis decirnos al respecto, mi señora? –preguntó rápidamente Mei, emocionada.

-Poca cosa, me temo. Yo ya era un fantasma cuando escuché que los Fundadores habían preparado un poderoso ritual en caso de que Hogwarts estuviera en peligro. Sólo sé que han intentado llevarlo a cabo en dos ocasiones y las dos veces fallaron. No creo que sea lo que andáis buscando.

-Gracias, señora, pero seguiremos investigando –había replicado Mei-. Al fin y al cabo quizás eso sólo signifique que hicieron mal el ritual. Nosotros lo haremos bien.

-Ten cuidado con esa altanería, Mei Ling.

-No es altanería, es que no tenemos otra opción.

-¡Oh, esperad! –exclamó Scorpius-. ¿Y si intentamos contactar con Salazar Slytherin a través del Sombrero, como hizo mi padre en Ávalon?

-No servirá de nada –dijo la Dama Gris, antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera hacerse ilusiones-. Cuando Gryffindor fabricó el Sombrero Seleccionador y los Fundadores dejaron en él una parte de su mente, todavía no habían creado el ritual. El Salazar Slytherin del Sombrero no puede daros una información que nunca llegó a conocer.

Albus frunció el ceño, pero se negó a dejar que las palabras de Helena Ravenclaw lo deprimieran. Habían confirmado que el ritual era real, y no una leyenda como creía madam Shadows. Eso ya era algo. Y si existía, debía de haber información sobre él en algún sitio. Sólo tenían que seguir buscando, no perder la esperanza.

Con esa brizna de optimismo, las decoraciones de Navidad y Solsticio que empezaban a adornar Hogwarts ya no le parecían ofensivas ni tenía ganas de maldecir a los que canturreaban villancicos por el camino, animados por la noticia de que la mayoría de los prisioneros seguían vivos. Ahora él también tenía ganas de celebrar algo, pero le pilló un poco por sorpresa enterarse de que sus amigos estaban planeando una fiesta para la noche del solsticio. Para empezar, no veía cómo iba a ser una fiesta sin nada de comer ni de beber.

-Bueno, comida no va a haber, claro –dijo Amal, sonriente-, pero sí tenemos bebida. Hay gente que trajo botellas de whisky de fuego cuando vinieron a refugiarse aquí y bueno, cuando aún podíamos usar el túnel hubo bastante tráfico de bebidas alcohólicas muggles.

-¿Compañeros nuestros?

-Compañeros nuestros y padres de compañeros nuestros. Si nos llevamos un poco no va a notarse, ¿no?

-Hector encargó una botella de vodka –dijo Britney, que estaba con Amal, con algo de tristeza-. Por lo visto ahora la tiene Damon. Él va a ir también a la fiesta, claro.

No parecía muy entusiasmada, aunque Albus no los había visto discutir en meses, quizás desde sexto. Damon, que seguía sin hablarse con su madre, solía ir con Richard Bletchley cuando no estaba con Scorpius o Morrigan. A Albus seguía sin caerle demasiado bien, pero tenía que admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía ni decía ninguna estupidez de las suyas.

-No sé… ¿Y si los Parásitos atacan esa noche?

-Hombre, yo creo que habrá gente de sobra para defender el castillo –contestó Amal, quitándole importancia-. Además, no creo que vayamos a emborracharnos, no hay tanto alcohol.

Cuando se lo comentó a Scorpius, éste le preguntó si quería ir. Albus, que ya se lo había pensado, asintió. No planeaba estar de fiesta hasta el amanecer, pero podían pasar un rato con la gente, como habían hecho otros años. Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso rápido mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Genial. Eh, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver si nosotros también podemos conseguir un poco de alcohol?

-¿Dónde?

-No sé, a lo mejor tu padre o el mío tienen algo. O mis abuelos. –Le guiñó el ojo-. Podemos mandar a Patis a investigar.

-¿No se darán cuenta?

-Hombre, si nos llevamos toda la botella sí, pero si nos llevamos sólo un poco… Es por no ir con las manos vacías. Anda, vamos. –Albus no estaba aún convencido del todo, pero se dejó llevar por Scorpius. Eran mayores de edad, al fin y al cabo; no pasaba nada por beber. Incluso podía imaginar a su padre compartiendo un poco de esa hipotética botella de whisky con él, si se lo pedía-. Me alegra que estés más animado, Al.

Albus abandonó su retahíla de justificaciones mentales y se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Ayuda saber que tenemos una posibilidad con lo de la Alianza de Hogwarts. Porque tenemos una oportunidad, ¿no? Esa información ha de estar en algún sitio.

-Espero que sí. –No sonaba convencido del todo y Albus lo miró inquisitivamente-. Ya sabes que a lo largo de la Historia se han perdido para siempre montones de documentos y libros antiguos. Deberíamos cuidar más esas cosas, no sé, crear alguna especie de Biblioteca o Archivo Nacional. Hay gente que ni siquiera lleva un control de lo que tiene en sus bibliotecas privadas. Así que es posible que no encontremos nada, supongo. Pero el caso es que a pesar de todo eso, las tripas me dicen que esa información está ahí, esperándonos. Suena… correcto, ¿entiendes?

Era Cassandra la que podía ver retazos del futuro, pero Albus no infravaloró el instinto de Scorpius. Eran magos. La mayoría de veces, sus presentimientos significaban algo. Y para ser sinceros, él tenía la misma sensación.

* * *

Incluso sabiendo que McGonagall había organizado el racionamiento de alimentos de modo que pudieran tener una cena especial para la noche del Solsticio y otra para la comida de Navidad, Draco se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver lo que aparecía en su plato y en la mesa. Un trozo de ternera de tamaño decente, cubierto de una salsa espesa con guisantes y setas. Pastelillos con hígado y riñones. Crema de calabaza y patatas. Y al final, de postre, pastel de chocolate en forma de tronco. Eso habría sido una cena normal y un tanto rústica en Malfoy manor, pero en Hogwarts, especialmente desde la caída del túnel, era un auténtico festín. Draco se rió cuando vio en otra mesa, pero no muy lejos de él, a Greg observando su trozo de carne como si se hubiera enamorado.

Durante varios minutos apenas se oyeron palabras en el comedor, sólo gente masticando y el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos. Poco a poco las conversaciones volvieron a fluir a lo largo de las mesas. Draco no habría calificado el ambiente como feliz –los Weasley aún acusaban la muerte de Molly y estaba claro que Daphne se estaba acordando de Theo y de Gabriel-, pero tampoco era tan depresivo como sin duda habría sido si Fleur no hubiera podido avisarles de que la mayoría de los prisioneros seguían vivos.

Pero era el solsticio también, la noche que dejaba la oscuridad atrás y comenzaba su paso inexorable hacia la primavera. Y quizás todos querían creer que ellos también iban a dejar atrás la oscuridad y que el futuro que les esperaba era mejor.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos con la tripa bien llena por una vez, algunas personas se marcharon, pero la mayoría se quedaron. Draco vio que Lorcan Scamander hacía aparecer su guitarra y se ponía a tocar los acordes de una canción tradicional del solsticio. Luna y él comenzaron a cantar, pronto se les unió el señor Lovegood y un momento después la cantaba medio comedor y una bruja acompañaba a Lorcan con el violín.

Fue un momento agridulce, que hacía pensar en otros solsticios más felices. Draco no pudo evitar acordarse de los que se habían marchado: su padre, Astoria, Vince… Y sólo con suerte no tendría que incluir en esa lista a Theo y a Gabriel. ¿Por qué querría la gente la inmortalidad? Por primera vez quizás, no pudo entenderlo. Ver morir uno a uno a todos los que te importaban… Probablemente sólo un sádico como Voldemort, incapaz de sentir nada bueno por alguien, podía ser inmortal y no terminar pidiendo a gritos la muerte.

-Aún no me creo que mi hijo sepa bailar tan bien estas cosas –dijo Harry, sacándole de sus lúgubres elucubraciones.

Algunas parejas, entre ellos Scorpius y Albus, se habían puesto a bailar, y era cierto, Al lo hacía bastante mejor que su padre.

-Scorpius lo pilló joven, cuando aún era tierno y maleable. Si me hubieras pedido a mí ir al baile de cuarto curso tú también bailarías ahora así de bien.

-Draco, si te hubiera invitado a ese baile, tú me habrías partido la cara y mis amigos me habrían llevado a San Mungo a que me viera un psicomago. A no ser que allí den clases de baile...

Draco rió entre dientes, imaginándose la situación.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, al menos no eres el peor bailarín de Hogwarts –dijo, señalando con la cabeza al pobre Greg, que por muchas clases que hubiera recibido de pequeño seguía moviéndose como un pato borracho. Después le tendió la mano, paseando la vista por sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa amable-. Baila conmigo, Harry. No tenemos nada que envidiarles a esos mocosos.

Harry se echó a reír también y aceptó su invitación.

* * *

Cuando terminaron los rituales de medianoche, Scorpius se fue con Albus y los demás al lugar de la fiesta, que iba a celebrarse en la torreta Norte. Ya había gente allí, bailando y bebiendo; eran los que no tenían la tradición de celebrar el solsticio con sus familias y simplemente estaban en la fiesta porque era una oportunidad de divertirse con sus amigos. La música que provenía de un viejo gramófono era animada y Scorpius tuvo ganas de volver a bailar en cuanto la escuchó.

-Eh, Scorpius, Albus…

Era Seren, llamándolos con la mano. Como ellos, se había arreglado un poco para la fiesta y llevaba una túnica negra con un árbol de ramas desnudas cosido en hilo plateado. Estaba al lado de una mesa en la que se veían tres calderos que sin duda estaban llenos de bebida. Mientras se acercaban hacia allí, Scorpius vio cómo Robert Bletchley le servía una copa a Pandora, que llevaba unas gafas redondas y de cristales oscuros. Aún no había vuelto a las clases, pero decían que lo haría cuando pasaran las Navidades.

-Hola, Pandora, ¿cómo lo llevas? –saludó Scorpius, intentando sonar como siempre. Nunca antes se había dirigido a una persona completamente ciega y no quería meter la pata.

-Mejor, gracias. Ya estoy algo más acostumbrada al hechizo. –Le dio un sorbo a su copa y tosió un poco-. Oh, por Merlín… Esto no es cóctel de fresas, Rob.

-Sí que lo es. Lleva licor de fresa.

-Sí, y varias cosas más –dijo Seren, risueña-. Chicos, aquí hay whisky de fuego sin nada más. En este caldero está el cóctel del Solsticio y…

-¿Cóctel del Solsticio? –exclamó Scorpius.

-Ponche de huevo, vodka y licor de avellanas.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo Albus, riendo-. ¿En serio? ¿La gente se está bebiendo eso?

-No está tan malo, pruébalo. Y esto es el cóctel de fresas.

-Ni se os ocurra –les avisó Pandora, riendo también.

-Sí, tened cuidado –dijo Jenny Manderlet, pasando cerca de ellos-. Casper Holmes se ha bebido dos de esos y le ha dado una linotipia.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos mientras se repetía despacio esa última palabra, sabiendo que había algo que no estaba bien.

-Lleva licor de fresas y… -dijo Robert-. Yo qué sé, le han echado de todo.

Scorpius se olvidó del inglés peculiar de Manderlet y se decidió a probar ese cóctel del Solsticio, que estaba… Bueno, bebible. Pero no se quejó, no quería parecer un blando. Y aunque no supiera tan bien como la cerveza de mantequilla, seguramente era cuestión de dejar que se acostumbrara el paladar. Albus también arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando le daba su sorbo a su whisky de fuego, pero seguía adelante valientemente.

-¿No ha venido Mei? –le preguntó Scorpius a Seren.

-Ha estado un ratito aquí antes, pero luego ha dicho que se iba porque quería mirar unas cosas. Ya la conocéis.

-¡Eh, Albus! –Amal se acercó a ellos con paso un poco tambaleante y una gran sonrisa en la cara y de pronto, sin más, le dio a Albus un largo y fuerte abrazo. Scorpius se quedó tan estupefacto que no pudo ni reaccionar mientras Albus abría los brazos como si quisiera demostrarle que todo era cosa de Amal-. Eres un tipo genial, Albus, te quiero un montón. Pero como amigo, ¿eh?

Y se giró hacia Scorpius, quien un segundo después se vio recibiendo un abrazo similar.

-Auxilio –dijo, riendo.

Amal se separó de él y lo miró con ojos algo desenfocados.

-Tú también eres un buen tipo –afirmó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Muy buen tipo.

Scorpius compartió una mirada asombrada con Albus, quien se encogió de hombros, riendo entre dientes.

-Creo que está borracho.

-Amal –le llamó Britney con algo de reproche mientras se caminaba hacia ellos.

Él abrió los brazos de par en par.

-¡Britney! Cariño mío, vida mía, pichurri…

Ella soportó su abrazo con aire resignado y meneó la cabeza.

-Va más borracho…

-¿Ha bebido mucho? –preguntó Albus, entre carcajadas.

-Sólo un par de copas del cóctel ese. Creo que tanta mezcla se sube más a la cabeza.

Scorpius se echó a reír y se terminó su copa. Aquella noche iba a ser divertida.

* * *

Lily, cansada después de bailar un buen rato, se sentó en uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo, cerca de la pared. Su amiga Janice, Hugo y Lorcan hicieron lo mismo, también cansados. Había dudado en asistir a la fiesta hasta el último momento, aún muy triste por lo de su abuela y preocupada por su madre y los demás, pero Albus y Rose y los demás habían dicho que les serviría para distraerse un poco, que les vendría bien. Y ahora se alegraba de haberles hecho caso. Tenían razón; para seguir aguantando debían mantener el ánimo alto.

-Oye, Potter –dijo uno de los chicos que estaba en Gryffindor con Albus-. ¿Si hicieras eso de la canción con el whisky de fuego podrías conseguir que hubiera más?

-No –contestó Lily, encontrándolo gracioso.

-Mierda. Vale, gracias.

El chico -¿era Kendrick?- se marchó por donde había venido y Lily compartió una risita con sus amigos. Algunos chicos estaban como obsesionados por emborracharse. Ella sólo estaba bebiendo agua porque no le gustaba nada el sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas que había disponibles en la fiesta.

Los cuatro se quedaron un rato allí, observando a la gente, comentando lo que pasaba. De vez en cuando veía a Albus bailando con Scorpius, con Morrigan, con Seren… Incluso con Cassandra, aunque ésta casi no se separaba de Lysander. Ver para creer. Ulysses también había acudido a la fiesta con sus amigos, pero al menos se estaba manteniendo alejado. Lily le dedicó un pensamiento desdeñoso antes de olvidarse por completo de él. Si se le iban los ojos detrás de alguien, era de Urien, que no podía estar más guapo con sus vaqueros negros y su suéter color crema. Si sólo se decidiera… A veces hablaban un poco y luego él se iba a toda prisa. Lily sabía que Urien luchaba con valentía, o sea que no era ningún cobarde, pero cuando se trataba de chicas…

Urien se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando, pero Lily le mantuvo la mirada y se limitó a mandarle una sonrisa. Él apartó la vista rápidamente y Lily suspiró para sus adentros, algo frustrada. De pronto, Urien se irguió y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Lily se quedó tan sorprendida que estuvo a punto de pegar un gritito de la emoción.

-Eh… -dijo, al llegar frente a ella.

-Hola, Urien, ¿qué tal? –dijo Lily, uniendo su saludo al de los demás.

Él se quedó allí parado como si se hubiera olvidado de hablar y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Lily miró de reojo a Janice, que no se estaba perdiendo detalle, y a Hugo y Lorcan, que estaban empezando a atar cabos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Urien consiguió recuperar la voz.

-Eh… Lily, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro, encantada.

Lily se puso en pie rápidamente y acompañó a Urien a la zona en la que bailaba la gente, preguntándose si por fin, _por fin_, aquello significaba que iba a pasar algo entre ellos. Cuando Urien le puso la mano en la cintura, Lily sintió una oleada de deseo cálido y abrumador que casi la hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que celebro el solsticio –dijo Urien, después de unos segundos.

-Yo también. En casa siempre celebrábamos la Navidad. Pero bueno, también podemos celebrar las dos cosas, ¿no?

Urien sonrió.

-Claro, hay que aprovechar, cuantas más fiestas mejor.

Lily estaba también nerviosa, pero eran de esos nervios buenos que parecían como mariposas en el estómago y la hacían sonreír sin motivo. Urien tampoco se había tranquilizado del todo y la conversación entre ellos iba un poco a trompicones. Y sin embargo, Lily sabía que los dos estaban exactamente donde querían estar.

Cuando terminó la canción, Urien le propuso que fueran a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo. Lily aceptó, dando saltitos de alegría por dentro. En cuanto salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, el ruido de la fiesta desapareció por completo; debían de haber echado algún hechizo para no molestar a nadie ni llamar demasiado la atención.

Había algo de gente en el pasillo, hablando en voz baja o comiéndose a besos. Entre ellos estaba su primo Michael, metiéndole mano a Dina McLaggen. Lily reprimió una sonrisa y siguió caminando junto a Urien hasta que se alejaron un poco más y ya quedaron a solas. Los dos se sentaron en la repisa de la ventana; al otro lado del cristal repiqueteaba la lluvia.

-Espera, échate el Murificatio –le recordó Urien.

Lily le hizo caso y sacó su varita. A veces los Parásitos se subían a una escoba, ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, y disparaban a la gente que estaba cerca de las ventanas o caminando por las tiendas de campaña. Habían matado así a un par de personas. Más valía ser un poco paranoica.

-Listo –dijo, guardando su varita de nuevo.

-Mejor… -Hubo una pausa-. Oye… quería preguntarte cómo llevas lo de Brown.

Ella se encogió de hombros, desdeñosa.

-Ese me da igual.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Me gustaba, pero no es que estuviera locamente enamorada de él ni nada de eso. Lo que me fastidió es que tratara de engañarme.

-Yo nunca te haría eso –dijo, como si le saliera del alma.

Lily sabía reconocer cuando el universo le daba pie y volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez con un significado muy distinto.

-Pero tampoco me pedirías salir.

Urien abrió los ojos como platos y luego apartó la vista, pero fue un segundo, al momento la miró a la cara.

-No es porque no quiera hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es?

Él dudó y Lily pensó que no iba a contestarle. Pero después de un momento, lo hizo.

-No sé si sabría hacerlo bien. Salir con una chica.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, Lily se habría reído porque ¿qué tenía de difícil salir con alguien? Pero aunque no supiera la causa exacta, sí sabía al menos que había algo en el pasado de Urien que le llevaba a decir aquello completamente en serio.

-Bueno –dijo entonces-, me has sacado a bailar, te has preocupado por mí, ahora estamos aquí los dos hablando a solas… -Esbozó una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora-. Al menos por ahora lo estás haciendo bien.

Urien se rió entre dientes, sonando aún nervioso, pero eso era más propio de un chico de su edad que la expresión de sus ojos al decir que no estaba seguro de saber salir con una chica.

-Ah, menos mal…

Lily pensó en dar el primer paso, pero le daba más vergüenza de lo que podía superar. Además, intuía que era mejor esperar a que lo hiciera Urien cuando realmente quisiera hacerlo.

-Sólo estamos hablando… Dime, ¿tu hermana no ha venido a la fiesta?

-No, Penny sólo tiene trece años. Sus amigas y ella planeaban hacer algo de ouija esta noche, pero ya está.

-¡Mis amigas y yo hicimos ouija el año pasado! Contactamos con un espíritu y todo.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-Un marinero… Menuda boca tenía. Y se puso a ligar con mi amiga Janice, ¿te imaginas?

Urien se rio y los dos se pusieron a comentar anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts. La conversación se hizo más relajada, más fluida, y sólo a veces, cuando compartían una mirada risueña, se notaba esa especie de efervescencia entre ellos. Muchos chicos y chicas de su curso decían que había que aprovechar el momento, que no podían estar seguros de que al día siguiente todavía estarían vivos. Y en parte tenían razón. Pero ella creía en el destino y pensaba que si lo suyo con Urien tenía que pasar, pasaría y punto, con o sin guerra. A veces uno debía mantener la esperanza.

* * *

Albus, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se estaba muriendo de la risa. Sospechaba que estaba borracho y tenía que admitir que no había esperado que fuera tan divertido. ¿Por qué la gente no se emborrachaba más a menudo? Se sentía en la gloria, el dolor que le acompañaba desde la muerte de su abuela había desaparecido por completo.

Scorpius, Morrigan, Pucey y Dora Jordan estaban sentados con él, todos riéndose con las mismas ganas de lo que les estaba contando Harry Creevey, que estaba más borracho que todos ellos juntos.

-Es que… si lo piensas bien… la vida de las verduras es muy dura. Todo el mundo se preocupa por los animales, pero ¿y las pobres calabazas y las pobres patatas? ¿Acaso no tienen sentimientos? ¿Acaso no sufren? –Alzó la voz-. ¿Es que nadie va a parar este holocausto de patatas?

-Mierda –dijo Scorpius, tratando de parar-, si me sigo riendo así voy a acabar vomitando.

Albus le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-No, pensadlo –continuó Creevey, que se estaba esforzando sin mucho éxito en parecer compungido-, la pobre patata sufriendo, sin saber dónde está ni qué ha pasado… Y luego de repente una mano que la agarra, otra mano con el cuchillo…

-¡No, patata, no! –chilló Dora, estallando después en carcajadas.

Era absolutamente estúpido y Albus no recordaba haberse reído tanto en toda su vida. Creevey siguió con su absurda historia sobre patatas y al final Scorpius anunció que iba a ir al baño antes de acabar meándose encima. Albus lo observó irse con paso algo vacilante y siguió escuchando a Creevey y diciendo tonterías como los demás. Hasta Pucey le parecía graciosísimo aquella noche.

Al cabo del rato pensó que Scorpius estaba tardando mucho y lo buscó con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, una alarma saltó en su cabeza. Scorpius estaba hablando con las primas Redfeathers. Riendo con las primas Redfeathers. Y una de ellas, Melina, le estaba poniendo la mano en el brazo como si tal cosa, la muy golfa. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para tocar a Scorpius?

Albus se puso en pie, furioso, ignorando el modo estúpido en el que se movía el suelo.

-Eh, tú, especie de... de súcubo lascivo, ¡quita tus zarpas de encima de mi prometido!

Detrás de él alguien estalló en carcajadas histéricas, probablemente Pucey, pero Albus echó caminar hacia Scorpius sin prestar atención ni a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas ni a la reacción de nadie que no fuera su novio y esas dos sucias manoslargas.

-¿Al?

Melina se encaró con él, los brazos en jarras.

-¿A quién llamas súcubo lascivo?

-¡A ti! –Albus se interpuso entre él y ellas y les lanzó una mirada que esperaba que fuera aterradora y fulminante-. Scorpius es _mío,_ ¡así que fuera de aquí las dos!

Scorpius dijo algo tras él, pero Albus no llegó a escucharlo realmente, atento como estaba a la reacción de las dos primas.

-Ay, no me digas que no es mono –exclamó Claudia, riendo, dirigiéndose a su prima-. No te preocupes, Albus, nadie quiere quitarte a Scorpius. Anda, vámonos Melina.

Melina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su prima. Albus dudó entre la confusión y la satisfacción de ver que se marchaban y ganó esta última; después, se giró para darle un abrazo a Scorpius, seguro de que lo necesitaría, después de haber sido víctima de un acoso sexual semejante.

-No te preocupes, amor mío, Albus ya está aquí… -Aspiró con fuerza-. Me encanta cómo hueles…

-Oh, Merlín, Al… -El cuerpo de Scorpius se agitó con pequeñas convulsiones contra su pecho y Albus lo abrazó con más fuerza, apenado-. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… Estás completamente loco…

Un momento…¡Scorpius no estaba llorando, se estaba partiendo de la risa! Albus se separó de él, indignado y confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero Scorpius se estaba riendo cada vez más fuerte, tanto que acabó sentado en el suelo. Albus no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que encontraba tan gracioso.

-Chicos… -Era Seren, acercándose a ellos con expresión curiosa-. ¿Qué ha pasado con las Redfeathers? Albus, ¿las has insultado?

-¡Porque se lo merecían! ¡Se estaban _apobre_… aprovechando de Scorpius!

-¿En serio?

-¡Totalmente!

-Ugh… -dijo Scorpius desde el suelo. Había dejado de reírse y tenía la mirada un poco desenfocada-. La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien.

Albus se giró hacia él, preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que…

Se interrumpió con alarma y se arrodilló a toda prisa. Antes de que Albus pudiera siquiera acercarse más a él, Scorpius comenzó a vomitar en el suelo todo el alcohol que había bebido.

-Ay, mi madre –exclamó Seren, con desmayo.

Albus corrió a colocarse tras él para sujetarle la cabeza, transportado por un momento al pasado, dos años justos. Tuvo que recordarse que aquello no era sangre ni Scorpius se estaba muriendo.

-Ya está, ya está… -murmuró, para tranquilizarlo.

A Scorpius ya no le quedaba nada por tirar y Albus le apartó el flequillo sudoroso de la frente. Seren usó un Tergeo para limpiar aquel desastre y los miró con decisión.

-Hora de irse a dormir, vamos.

Scorpius se dejó levantar sin oponer resistencia y Albus no protestó tampoco. La euforia de las risas con sus amigos estaba desapareciendo y la cabeza le había empezado a dar vueltas de una manera muy rara. Quizás sí que era mejor irse a la cama. Allí al menos no habría ninguna Redfeathers tratando de seducir a su novio.

* * *

Seren se aseguró de que tanto Albus como Scorpius eran capaces de andar sin caerse –el primero, más que el segundo-, y los guió fuera de la sala. Caminaban dóciles como corderitos y Albus sujetaba a Scorpius por la cintura.

Había algunas personas cerca de la entrada, charlando en voz baja o besándose con abandono. En un rincón, Diana Goyle cuchicheaba en la oreja de una chica que Seren conocía sólo de vista. Muchas parejas, eso le hacía añorar aún más a James. Aquellas habrían sido sus primeras Navidades juntos. Los Parásitos lo habían estropeado como lo estropeaban todo.

Algo más alejados, en una especie de colchón transfigurado a partir de Dios sabe qué distinguió a Britney y a Amal y se quedó algo sorprendida. Habría jurado que se habían ido a dormir hacía ya horas. Pero allí seguían: Britney charlaba con Cecily en voz baja, quizás sobre el pobre Hector Kellerman, y Amal dormía con su cabeza en el regazo de su novia.

-Eh, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó Britney al verlos pasar

-Sobreviviremos, creo –contestó Albus.

-Me los llevo ya a su dormitorio –dijo Seren.

Britney sonrió con complicidad, haciendo un gesto en dirección al dormido Amal, y Seren le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desearle un feliz Solsticio y continuar el camino con los dos chicos. Pero apenas dos pasos después, escuchó un extraño tintineo y se detuvo. Se imaginaba lo que era y Britney confirmó sus sospechas a sus espaldas.

-¡Viene una persona mayor!

La fiesta contaba con autorización no oficial, así que Filch o los profesores no serían un problema… a no ser que vieran a alumnos borrachos perdidos. Britney les hizo una señal para que tumbaran a Scorpius en el colchón, con ellos.

-Vamos –dijo Albus-, lo volveremos invisible.

-¿Han oído la alarma ahí dentro? –cuchicheó Seren, mientras llevaba a Scorpius al colchón.

Britney les ayudó a tumbarlo.

-Sí, se activa si la cruza alguien mayor de treinta y sólo la escuchamos los menores de treinta.

Seren se sentó y Albus hizo lo mismo, colocándose al lado de Scorpius, que farfulló un "¿qué pasa" confundido.

-Sssht… Voy a volverte invisible unos minutos, ¿vale? Confía en mí.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y se recostó contra él.

-De acuerdo.

Albus lanzó el hechizo y después se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que debía llegar la persona que había hecho saltar la alarma. Seren miró también, preguntándose si sería algún profesor o el padre de alguno de los alumnos menores de edad que había en la fiesta. Aunque no podía ver lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, confiaba en que Britney tuviera razón y hubieran escuchado la alarma y estuvieran escondiendo a los alumnos más borrachos. Quizás tendría que haber impedido que se emborracharan, pensó con algo de culpabilidad. Albus y ella. Para algo eran Premios Anuales.

-No se oyen pasos –dijo Britney, en voz baja.

-¿Habrá sido una falsa alarma? –dijo Seren, aguzando el oído.

-Seguramente, ahí no hay nadie –contestó Cecily, mientras se recostaba de nuevo contra la pared.

Pero Albus tenía el ceño fruncido y Seren, instintivamente, se aseguró de tener la varita lista. Si no era una falsa alarma, había un adulto acercándose a escondidas. Podía ser un padre o una madre queriendo comprobar sin ser visto si su hijo estaba bien, pero…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bletchley, Lysander y algunos chicos más salieron corriendo, todos varita en mano.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Albus!

Al mismo tiempo, algo se estrelló a dos centímetros de la cabeza de Amal, arrancando chispas grises y mortecinas de la pared. Alguien chilló y Albus lanzó un Finite en dirección al lugar de origen del ataque. Y mientras Seren le seguía con un Desmaius, vio aparecer ante ellos a Cainan Parkinson y su hija.


	29. Resaca

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 29 **Resaca**

Albus atacó. Todavía no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía reconocer el odio y alguien había intentado hacerle algo a Amal y todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban peligro. Su Desmaius alcanzó de lleno a Pansy Pucey, ocupada interceptando el ataque de Seren, y la hizo caer al suelo. Cainan Parkinson lanzó un rugido de rabia y Albus se agachó para evitar su maldición. Al momento, dos hechizos alcanzaron al abuelo de Damon en el pecho, dejándolo maniatado e inconsciente. Britney y Seren, comprendió Albus. Al caer, su cabeza golpeó el suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo, funesto. Albus miró los cadáveres y luego a sus compañeros, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Pero ¿qué cojones pasa?

Fue Robert Bletchley el que contestó, aunque él también parecía confundido.

-Queríamos avisaros para que hablaras con tu padre… Estábamos haciendo ouija y de pronto algo ha empezado a deletrear la palabra "asesinato" una y otra vez. –Señaló los cuerpos del suelo con estupor-. ¿Han intentado…?

La pelea estaba atrayendo a todo el mundo y antes de que Albus pudiera responderle, Cassandra se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Albus miró hacia atrás; Scorpius seguía invisible. Y no había dicho nada. Súbitamente preocupado, se arrodilló a su lado y lanzó un Finite. Scorpius volvió a ser visible y parpadeó como si no supiera dónde estaba. Albus empezó a temer que los Parkinson hubieran llegado a darle con algún maleficio, pero entonces vio la expresión de Amal, que se había despertado con todo el escándalo y apenas parecía estar mejor que Scorpius, y suspiró con alivio. Probablemente sólo era la borrachera. Murmurando una disculpa, le lanzó a Scorpius un Ennervate. Scorpius se incorporó como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría.

-¡Joder! ¡Albus! –Pero su indignación sólo duró hasta que Cassandra corrió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que había como unas cincuenta personas mirándolo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo ni idea –contestó Albus, poniéndose en pie.

Hubo algo de forcejeo entre la gente y Damon apareció en primera fila. Cuando vio a su madre y su abuelo en el suelo, todo su ímpetu desapareció.

-Pero, ¿qué habéis hecho? –exclamó. De pronto tenía la varita en la mano y apuntaba a todo el mundo-. ¿Qué les habéis hecho?

-¡Han atacado a Amal! –respondió Britney, furiosa-. ¡Y por lo que parece estaban intentando matarlo!

Damon la miró con ojos como platos y bajó la varita.

-¿Qué? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Seren estiró a Albus de la manga con un gesto de urgencia y él la entendió. Tenían que poner orden allí antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

-Scorpius, llama a un elfo y dile que avise a mi padre. –Albus se dirigió hacia los demás-. Vale, que todo el mundo se calme, ¿de acuerdo? Los aurores llegarán en cualquier momento.

-Pero ¿es verdad? –insistió Damon, pálido como un muerto-. ¿El aviso de la ouija era sobre ellos?

Albus se compadeció de él.

-Mira, yo todo lo que sé es que estaban bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad y han tratado de alcanzar a Amal con algo que no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Y en teoría tu abuelo no debería tener varita –señaló Seren, con suavidad.

-Pero…

Damon se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. Albus supuso que realmente no había nada que decir.

* * *

Patis les había asegurado que los chicos estaban bien, pero Harry no respiró tranquilo hasta que llegó al vestíbulo de la torreta Norte y pudo ver a Albus con sus propios ojos. Pansy y su padre estaban sin sentido en el suelo, rodeados por un centenar de adolescentes fascinados y, en algunos casos, muy borrachos.

Los aurores a los que había avisado no tardaron en llegar. Harry mandó a todos los chavales a dormir, ordenó a uno de los aurores que avisara a dos vigiles y se fueran a por Emmaline Parkinson, le pidió a Draco que le mandara un patronus a Adrian Pucey para que se ocupara de su hijo, que parecía en shock, y organizó el traslado de todos los implicados a la zona de los aurores. Quince minutos después, Cainan Parkinson estaba bajo custodia en la enfermería –tenía una conmoción cerebral-, Pansy estaba siendo interrogada por Williamson, su madre esperaba su turno y él escuchaba, con Draco, el testimonio detallado de los chicos. Poco a poco se fue formando una idea de lo que había pasado, aunque sabía que sólo el testimonio de Pansy lo confirmaría todo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Scorpius? Has estado muy callado. ¿Quieres añadir algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, preguntándose si algo iba mal. Era tarde, pero los otros chicos estaban mucho más espabilados que Scorpius.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, la verdad es que no haces buena cara –dijo Draco, acercándose a Scorpius con expresión suspicaz y preocupada.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

Scorpius estaba evitando la mirada de Draco y Harry se dio cuenta de que tanto Seren, Britney y Albus estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Y ninguno de los tres parecía preocupado por la posibilidad de que a Scorpius le pasara algo grave. Harry se fijó entonces en el chico, pálido y como un poco atontado y recordó que venían de una fiesta y se riñó a sí mismo por no haberlo comprendido antes. Scorpius llevaba una borrachera de impresión.

Una nota divertida, en medio de aquel desastre.

-Bien, voy a ver cómo van las cosas con Pansy –dijo, poniéndose en pie-. Esperad aquí un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry salió de aquel cubículo y llamó a la puerta del de al lado. Williamson le abrió; tras él, Pansy, todavía maniatada, tenía la expresión ausente de los que estaban bajo el efecto de la veritaserum y contestaba a las preguntas de Celeste Robards.

-Jefe, iba a ir a buscarte ahora mismo. Hay más de lo que pensábamos al principio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Williamson miró a Pansy con la misma expresión que le habría dedicado a un lethifold. Con su nariz algo aguileña y su pelo cortísimo, parecía un centurión disgustado.

-Bueno, imagino que sabes todo el asunto de Damon Pucey, Britney Steele y todo lo demás, ¿no?

-Sí, y supongo que Pansy ha pensado que si mataba a Amal y le despejaba el camino a Damon para que reconquistara a Britney, Damon la perdonaría.

-Exacto. Han intentado usar la maldición Obstructora con el chico. –Harry frunció el ceño con aprensión. Amal habría muerto en dos o tres días y los medimagos lo habrían atribuido a algún coágulo de sangre-. La veritaserum y su varita no dejan lugar a dudas. Pero matar a Sharper sólo era el primer paso, porque los Parkinson siguen pensando que esa chica no es lo bastante buena para su hijo. Planeaban matarla a ella también, en uno o dos años. –Williamson suavizó un poco el tono-. Y estaban considerando también la posibilidad de matarte a ti o a alguno de los hijos de Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Os culpan a vosotros dos de sus problemas familiares, sobre todo a Draco. Querían hacerlo sufrir. Según Pansy, como ella está sufriendo.

Curiosamente, lo primero que pensó fue que Draco iba a querer arrancarle la cabeza a Pansy. Pero a ese pensamiento le siguió una oleada de rabia fría, de asco.

-Acúsalos de todo lo que puedas. Magia negra, conspiración, intento de asesinato, todo.

-Será un placer. Hay para escribir una buena lista.

Harry intentó apartar de su cabeza las imágenes de sus manos cerrándose alrededor del cuello de Pansy. Debía ser profesional, mantener la calma.

-¿De dónde ha sacado Cainan Parkinson la varita?

-Su hija se la quitó a un Parásito durante la Batalla del Túnel. La hemos examinado también, claro. Lo último que ha lanzado ha sido una maldición arranca-entrañas.

A Harry se le heló de nuevo la sangre.

-Hijo de puta…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Williamson.

-¡Intentaba darle a Albus! ¡Se lo ha lanzado a él durante la pelea!

A la mierda la profesionalidad, iba a matar a ese cabrón.

-Jefe, esto ya ha acabado –dijo Williamson, levantando las manos en ademán tranquilizador-. Los tenemos a los dos y van a pagar por lo que han hecho. A los tres, si contamos a Emmaline Parkinson, quien no ha participado en el ataque, pero sabía lo que iban a hacer. Ahora necesitas concentrarte en asegurarte de que el gabinete de crisis les da el castigo que merecen, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hemos sido bastante generosos con ellos. Son basura y merecen estar en Azkaban el resto de su vida.

-Créeme, voy a intentar que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol jamás.

Todavía estaba furioso con los Parkinson cuando regresó con Draco y los demás y allí encontró más tensión: al parecer Draco había comprendido ya que Scorpius estaba borracho. Después de lo que acababa de escuchar, a Harry le parecía una preocupación absolutamente ridícula.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Draco.

-El testimonio de Pansy confirma lo que sospechábamos.

Harry miró a Amal y Britney con simpatía y les contó todo lo que habían averiguado, excepto que Scorpius y Cassandra habían estado también en el punto de mira de Pansy y su padre. Eso prefería decírselo a Draco cuando estuvieran a solas y que luego él hablara con sus hijos.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Britney, algo conmocionada al descubrir que a ella también la habrían matado, si el plan de los Parkinson hubiera salido bien.

-Habrían hecho que pareciera un accidente o una enfermedad para que Damon no sospechara nada –le explicó Harry, tratando de sonar calmado para no asustarla aún más-. Pero escuchad, lo importante es que ya no tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos, ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno de vosotros. No podrán volver a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarlos un poco y Harry decidió que no había motivos para mantenerlos levantados, así que les dijo que ya podían irse a dormir. Britney tenía aspecto de necesitar algo más de consuelo, pero esa era una tarea que su padre, que estaba esperando fuera, y el propio Amal podrían llevar a cabo mucho mejor que él.

-Tú no, Scorpius –dijo Draco fríamente-. Quiero hablar antes contigo.

La miseria del muchacho se hizo tan visible que Harry se habría apiadado de él aunque no hubiera tenido preocupaciones más graves en la cabeza.

-¿Puedes dejarlo para mañana, Draco? Necesito contarte una cosa. –Cuando vio que Draco iba a insistir, se acercó a él y bajó la voz-. Es serio. Y además, ahora él está cayéndose de sueño y tú estás cabreado.

"Y más que lo estarás cuando te cuente el resto de los planes de Pansy y su padre", pensó Harry. Draco apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y asintió bruscamente.

-De acuerdo. Hablaremos mañana, Scorpius.

El padre de Britney no era el único que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta y Draco y él aún tuvieron que dar algunas explicaciones y asegurarles a Lily y Cassandra que todo estaba bien. A Harry le alegró ver allí a Narcissa, ella se aseguraría de que los niños se iban a sus respectivos dormitorios y no se quedaban por ahí dándole vueltas al incidente. Por fin, Harry pudo regresar al cubículo con Draco, quien se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja a modo de invitación. No era fácil sacar el tema y Harry se estiró del flequillo mientras buscaba la manera de minimizar la explosión.

-Draco, tienes que recordar que Pansy y sus padres sólo saldrán de la celda en la bóveda de Binns para ir a otra en Azkaban, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que será así.

La cara de Draco había ido cambiando mientras le escuchaba; sabía que llegaba un golpe.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Harry se lo dijo, asegurándose de colocarse entre él y la puerta por si intentaba salir de estampida a por Pansy, pero Draco no montó en cólera, como esperaba. Habría sido mejor que su silencio y su expresión aturdida.

-¿Draco?

-¿Estaba planeando matar a mis hijos? –Harry asintió-. Ella siempre te odió por ser el Chico-que-vivió, pero ¿matar a mis hijos? ¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerme daño?

-Nos culpa a nosotros de que Damon no quiera saber nada de ella. Lo siento, Draco.

Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que estaba enamorado de ella.

Debía de estar recordando a la Pansy de Hogwarts, la que le acariciaba el pelo cuando él apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, la que bailaba con él en el baile del cuarto año. No era raro, pensó Harry. Él también recordaba a veces al Amos Diggory que fue con ellos al Mundial de Quidditch y brillaba de orgullo cuando miraba a su hijo Cedric, a la Katie Bell que entrenaba al quidditch con él. Para Draco, que Pansy se hubiera vuelto contra él hasta esos extremos debía de ser diez veces peor.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius despertó, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía la boca convertida en un estropajo. Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que ya era media mañana como mínimo y además tenía tantas ganas de mear que no conseguía aguantar más. Como pudo, se levantó, se puso su bata y sus zapatillas y se encaminó al lavabo. Fue allí, frente a la taza del water, cuando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior reapareció en su memoria, sacudiéndolo como un calambrazo. Damon, Amal, su propia borrachera… Y su padre había estado tan cabreado… Scorpius no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría cuando averiguara que había vomitado en medio de la fiesta. Oh, Merlín, ¿cómo había podido perder la dignidad de esa manera?

Scorpius decidió que no iba a salir del baño. No quería enfrentarse a lo que había ahí fuera. Pero después de unos segundos comprendió que no era un buen plan y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta. Albus ya estaba despierto y lo miró desde la cama, enfurruñado.

-Me encuentro muy mal…

-¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto anoche?

Albus se encogió un poco.

-Ssschhtt, Scorpius, no grites, por Merlín. En serio, me encuentro muy mal. Me duele la cabeza y tengo náuseas.

-A mí también me duele la cabeza –dijo, sentándose sobre la colcha. ¿Los habrían envenenado? ¿Y si Pansy o el viejo Parkinson les habían llegado a dar con alguna maldición y nadie se había dado cuenta?

-Oh, mierda, tenemos resaca –exclamó Albus-. Esto tiene que ser de beber tanto anoche.

-¿Esto es la resaca? –Pero por supuesto que lo era, como si no hubiera visto alumnos bajo sus efectos a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Intentando aliviar el dolor, se apretó la cabeza con las manos-. No pienso beber nunca más. Seren y tú no tendríais que haberos enfrentado a ellos sin mí. Y mi padre va a matarme y con razón.

-Oh, qué suerte, ¿puede matarme a mí también? Me encuentro muy mal… -Se llevó la mano al estómago con ojos desorbitados-. Oh, mierda… ¡Mierda!

Albus salió disparado hacia el lavabo y llegó a tiempo de vomitar en la taza del water. Scorpius arrugó la nariz y fue a sujetarle la cabeza intentando no ver ni escuchar. Cuando ya no le quedaba nada que echar, Albus se sentó en el suelo, exhausto, con las mejillas rojas.

-En serio, dile a tu padre que venga a matarme –murmuró, con los ojos cerrados-. Cuéntale que yo te obligué a beber.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

-Creo que ayer podrían haber matado a Amal –dijo, todavía sin abrir los ojos-. Haber vomitado en la fiesta no es tan grave. Ni siquiera fuiste el único.

Oh, por supuesto, cada vez que hacía el ridículo, Albus decía que no era para tanto… No era él quien tendría que aguantar las burlas de todo el colegio, así que no importaba. Molesto por su falta de apoyo, quiso volver a la cama y quedarse allí para siempre, pero pensó en Damon y se obligó a meterse en la ducha.

Cuando bajó al comedor con Albus, que quería hablar con Amal, no paraba de vigilar a la gente con la que se cruzaban, atento a cualquier rasgo de burla en sus caras. Pero exceptuando a un par de personas que se pararon para felicitarlos a ambos por detener a Pansy y su padre –debían de asumir que si Albus había participado, él también lo había hecho-, nadie les prestó demasiada atención hasta que llegaron a la planta baja; allí había más gente y al verlos aparecer muchos se acercaron para preguntarles por los Parkinson. Scorpius dejó que Albus contestara y se librara de ellos, abochornado con su propio papel en ese asunto, y entró con él al comedor. No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo y las mesas ya estaban bastante llenas. Hubo murmullos y miradas a su paso y Scorpius estaba demasiado nervioso como para distinguir si se estaban riendo de él o admirando a Albus. Lo que sí sabía era que su padre se encontraba ya en la mesa y le esperaba con la boca reducida a una línea muy fina. Su abuela Narcissa tampoco parecía muy contenta. Sólo algunos Weasley daban la sensación de estar conteniendo una sonrisa y en cuanto Albus estuvo lo bastante cerca le recibieron con felicitaciones llenas de orgullo. Scorpius farfulló un "buenos días" general y evitó la mirada de su padre y su abuela mientras se sentaba.

-He hablado con Amal hace un rato, se encuentra bien –dijo Harry, quizás un poco serio también-. Pansy y su madre están encerradas ya en la bóveda, esperando la vista frente al gabinete de crisis. Queremos escuchar el testimonio de Cainan Parkinson antes de dictar sentencia.

El desayuno que habían perdido apareció delante de ellos. Consistía en una taza de té, una tostada y un pastelillo que Scorpius no sabía si sería capaz de comerse en ese momento.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Albus.

-De momento sigue en la enfermería, pero se enfrenta prácticamente a los mismos cargos que Pansy y además tiene antecedentes muy serios. Le espera la perpetua.

Scorpius, que mordisqueaba la tostada todavía con la vista en el plato, escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Imagino que no te opondrás a que demos la cara por los Pucey.

Hasta que pasaron unos segundos, Scorpius no comprendió que le hablaba a él, no a Albus o a Harry.

-No, claro que no -dijo, atreviéndose por fin a mirarlo. Dolía su expresión remota, como si estuviera delante de un desconocido-. Damon es mi amigo, él no tiene la culpa de que su madre y su abuelo hayan perdido el juicio.

Su padre asintió brevemente y Scorpius volvió a agachar la cabeza y a concentrarse en su desayuno tardío y en el almuerzo que llegó poco después y que él casi no pudo ni probar. La ducha y el té habían ayudado a que se sintiera un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente y su estómago no estaba para bromas. Y la decepción de su padre no ayudaba a abrirle el apetito, precisamente.

-Scorpius… -Era él de nuevo, pero esta vez su expresión era un poco más cálida-. Intenta comerte el almuerzo, no podemos permitirnos saltarnos una comida.

Su gesto tranquilizó un poco a Scorpius, pero ni así pudo acabarse todo lo que tenía en el plato. Albus aún comió menos que él, aunque se hinchó a beber agua. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, como si se la hubieran atravesado de arriba abajo. Sabía que las pociones contra la resaca existían, pero dudaba que las hubiera en el castillo y no se molestó en pedirla.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, su padre le dijo que quería hablar con él. Scorpius se levantó, decidido a pasar el mal trago lo antes posible y se aseguró de no mirar a Albus para demostrarle que no esperaba ninguna comprensión de su parte. Después se marchó con su padre, quien lo condujo a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

-Papá, ya sé lo que vas a decir –dijo, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí-. Y lo siento, de verdad. Sé que debería haberme controlado mejor.

Su padre lo observó con ojos penetrantes. Scorpius era ya tan alto como él, pero en ese momento había algo en la postura de su padre y su túnica severa, que le hacía sentirse como si tuviera cinco años.

-Anoche ibas tan borracho que vomitaste en medio de la fiesta. –Scorpius se encogió; no había esperado que su padre no lo averiguara, pero escocía igualmente-. Te pusiste en evidencia delante de todos. Y eso no es lo peor, Scorpius. Los Parásitos podrían haber atacado anoche y no habrías sido capaz de defenderte. Pansy y su padre podrían haber intentado asesinarte.

Scorpius había ido bajando la cabeza más y más, pero esto último le hizo alzarla de nuevo, confundido.

-¿Qué?

Su padre suspiró; su rostro se había suavizado de nuevo.

-Estaban considerando la idea, para hacerme daño. Pansy cree que si ella ha perdido un hijo yo debería perderlo también, ya que según ella Harry y yo tenemos la culpa de que Damon no quiera saber nada de ella. –Meneó ligeramente la cabeza-. Siento que tu hermana y tú os hayáis visto envueltos en todo esto. Nunca pensé que pudieran llegar tan lejos, eso desde luego.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada. Había llegado a llamarla tía Pansy, cuando era pequeño. Era la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Pero… ¿cómo es culpa vuestra?

-Está loca, Scorpius –dijo, con desprecio-. Ocurre a veces cuando te dejas envenenar por el odio y el rencor, especialmente si empiezas a usar magia negra con frecuencia. Ella piensa que nada de esto habría sucedido si yo no le hubiera dado la espalda a los prejuicios de sangre y Harry, además, fue quien la dejó en ridículo en la fiesta de los Bagnold. Recuerda que Adrian se separó de ella después de eso. Pero esa es la cuestión, Scorpius. Nunca sabes de dónde va a llegar el peligro. ¿No lo has comprendido aún? Tienes enemigos que no son los Parásitos. Necesitas estar alerta.

-Lo sé… Lo sé, tienes razón.

-Y cuando la gente te mire, quiero que piense en todas las veces que te has enfrentado a los Parásitos, en tu habilidad para la Transformación o el quidditch o en tu insignia de prefecto, pero no en algo como lo de anoche. No te mereces que piensen así en ti. Sé que estas son fechas difíciles y que a veces es duro soportar todo lo que tenemos que soportar, pero sé discreto, sólo te pido eso. Usa la cabeza. No estaría aquí hablando contigo si esa borrachera la hubieras pillado en un pub muggle donde nadie te conociera o en una fiesta privada con tus amigos más cercanos.

-Lo sé –repitió, abochornado-. Creía que me estaba controlando mejor, pero la bebida estaba más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Su padre asintió lentamente.

-Está bien… Todos cometemos errores y está claro que éste no ha sido de los peores. Además, Pansy y su padre han tenido el detalle de quitarte el protagonismo. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Vivimos tiempos peligrosos.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius se marchó con Draco, Albus se fue a buscar a Amal al otro comedor, donde se sentaba con Britney y su padre. Se lo encontró a mitad camino; Amal también había ido a buscarlo.

-¿Qué novedades hay?

Albus se las contó mientras se reunían con Urien, quien normalmente comía en el Gran Comedor. Como había formado parte del grupo que había presenciado cómo los aurores se llevaban a la madre y el abuelo de Damon estaba al tanto de lo más importante y Albus sólo tuvo que repetirle lo que le había dicho a Amal.

-La verdad es que no dejo de pensar en lo de anoche –dijo Amal, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la planta baja-. ¿Están locos o algo? Me refiero a locos de verdad. Porque si no, no me entra en la cabeza.

-Creo que la madre de Damon se ha vuelto un poco loca –admitió Albus. Durante el almuerzo había escuchado a tía Hermione hablando del peligro de hacer magia negra-. Pero siempre han sido así, siempre han pensado que los muggles y los sangremuggles eran inferiores, basura. Si Cainan Parkinson te hubiera asesinado no habrías sido su primera víctima mortal.

Amal se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Es… Bueno, no algo que uno espera que le pase. Sabía que tenían mala fama, pero no esperaba que intentaran asesinarme. Joder. Los van a encerrar en algún sitio, ¿no?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya se quedaron con las ganas de meterlos en una celda cuando formaron parte de aquel ataque que organizaron por su cuenta, ¿os acordáis? Esta vez no se van a librar. –Albus notó una punzada particularmente fuerte alrededor de sus sienes-. Dios, no sabréis si hay alguien por ahí con poción para el dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?

-No que yo sepa –contestó Amal. Urien también dijo que no-. Escucha, ¿estáis seguros de que Damon no sabía nada?

-Sí, claro. No olvides que la segunda parte del plan era matar a Britney. Además, está en la confesión de su madre: era cosa de su padre y ella.

Amal se quedó pensativo y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Ojalá pudiéramos mandarlos ya a Azkaban; me pone nervioso saber que vamos a estar todos bajo el mismo techo. No me importa que quieran matarme a mí, no les tengo miedo, pero si le hacen algo a Britney…

-No se lo harán –prometió Albus, recordando las palabras de su padre-. Esos dos ya no le harán daño a nadie más.

* * *

Scorpius encontró a Damon en la Sala Común de Slytherin, sentado cerca de la chimenea. Morrigan y Diana estaban con él, dándole apoyo moral.

Cuando los alumnos que había por la Sala lo vieron entrar hubo un momento de tensión, como si todos estuvieran pendientes de lo que pasaba. El propio Damon se lo quedó mirando como si no estuviera seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar, aunque Morrigan ya debía de haberle dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en ese sentido. Scorpius, que sobre todo estaba agradeciendo que nadie se estuviera riendo de él, se acercó al sofá en el que estaban sus amigos.

-¿Te han echado mucho la bronca? –le preguntó su prima.

-No preguntes... –Miró a Damon-. Hey…

-Hey… Siento todo esto, Scorpius. No sé qué decir.

-No es culpa vuestra. Yo también siento que tengáis que pasar por algo así. –Morrigan pareció lanzarle telepáticamente un "te lo dije" a Damon-. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Con mi padre y mis abuelos, supongo; esperando a que pase el temporal. –Damon tensó la mandíbula-. Mi padre ha hablado con Harry Potter, sé todo lo que planeaban hacer. Mi madre y mi abuelo están muertos para mí. Joder, ahora entiendo a Zabini… No me extraña que no quisiera ni visitarla una última vez.

Scorpius no podía ni imaginárselo, (él, que habría dado una mano por tener a su madre viva), pero desde luego no le sorprendía que Damon pensara así. Pansy y su padre difícilmente podrían haberle hecho más daño. Y a pesar de la separación, el escándalo perseguiría a los Pucey igualmente.

Morrigan estaba hablando con Damon y Scorpius aprovechó para observar a los otros alumnos. Todos habían vuelto a sus quehaceres ahora que se habían dado cuenta de que Damon y él no iban a liarse a maleficios. Un par de críos de primero estaban jugando al ajedrez, una chica leía en un sillón, otra practicaba el hechizo burbuja… Un fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea y Scorpius estaba sentado a la distancia justa como para no agobiarse y poder relajarse con el crepitar de las llamas. Al cabo de unos minutos, descubrió que su dolor de cabeza se había vuelto un poco más manejable. Pronto se sintió con fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Eh, Damon, ven a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Damon sabía perfectamente de qué iba a aquello y se levantó. Diana aprovechó para salir con ellos, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Los tres echaron a andar por el laberinto iluminado por antorchas y Scorpius le preguntó a Diana si había quedado con sus padres.

-No… He quedado con Lyra Morgersten.

-¿Lyra Morgersten? –Hizo memoria y visualizó a una chica unos pocos años mayor que ellos, bajita, de pelo castaño y cara caballuna. Si no recordaba mal, trabajaba en una editorial, aunque allí en el colegio se encargaba de patrullar y echar una mano cuando hacía falta-. ¿Por qué?

Diana tardó unos segundos en contestar y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y una sonrisa reprimida en los labios.

-Anoche estuvimos hablando y hemos quedado para vernos hoy.

Estaba claro que había algo más que una simple amistad y Scorpius intentó intercambiar una mirada de diversión con Damon, pero lo encontró sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, me alegra que a alguien le fuera bien en la fiesta –dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Diana-. Ya me la presentarás, nunca he hablado con ella.

-Te caerá bien –aseguró, con convicción-. Es muy simpática. Y muy lista, Scorpius, casi tanto como tú.

La relación de Diana con Violet había ido muriendo tan lentamente que nadie sabía con exactitud cuándo habían dejado de ser pareja. Fuera cuando fuera, Diana no había salido con nadie desde entonces y Scorpius pensó que era bueno que hubiera encontrado alguien nuevo. Además, Violet siempre le había recordado un poco a Watson.

-¿Dónde está William? –preguntó, cuando ya llegaban a la entrada del pasadizo.

Damon hizo un ruido despectivo.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –dijo con sorna-. Manteniéndose alejado hasta estar seguro de que no soy un paria.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Reconforta saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Damon y él se despidieron de Diana junto a la armadura y siguieron caminando. Iban sin rumbo, se trataba simplemente de que los vieran juntos, para que todos comprendieran que los Malfoy, y por extensión los Potter, no culpaban a los Pucey de lo sucedido. Algunos se quedaban mirando a Damon con curiosidad, pero nadie le dijo nada, excepto algunos que los conocían y los saludaban a ambos. Scorpius se quedó un poco más tranquilo al ver que nadie hacía tampoco mención a su borrachera, al menos hasta que se cruzó con unos antiguos Slytherin que habían estado en la fiesta y le preguntaron con sonrisas burlonas si se encontraba mejor. Scorpius se obligó a devolverles la sonrisa, sabiendo que lo peor que podía hacer delante de ellos era dejar ver lo mucho que le avergonzaba ese episodio.

-Sí, gracias –dijo sin detenerse-. Está claro que no se puede ser bueno en todo.

A ellos pareció hacerles gracia su respuesta y continuaron su camino sin decirle nada más.

-No es tan grave, ¿sabes? –comentó Damon, sonando impaciente-. La gente no va a pasar cien años recordando la vez que vomitaste en una fiesta.

-A nadie le gusta hacer el ridículo. Además, si los Parásitos hubieran atacado o si Albus y Seren me hubieran necesitado…

Damon pareció encontrar aquello más razonable.

-Bueno, por suerte eso no pasó. Albus, Seren y Britney pudieron apañarse solos. –De pronto dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica-. Oh, Merlín, no lo había pensado, derrotados por una chica que es casi sangremuggle, una Hufflepuff y el hijo de Harry Potter… Eso tiene que ser lo peor de todo para ellos.

Scorpius los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, efectivamente, aquello debía de escocerles de manera especial. Probablemente se alegró de ello con más sinceridad que Damon.

Cuando se cansaron de vagabundear se sentaron por el vestíbulo. Scorpius se preguntó si Albus estaría preocupado por él, por saber cómo había ido la reunión con su padre. Considerando que no había estado esperándolo fuera, la respuesta más probable era que no. Damon, ajeno a sus elucubraciones, empezó a hablar del testamento de su abuelo, pues la ley decía que si alguien era condenado a cadena perpetua, sus bienes pasaban a sus herederos. Pero Pansy también iba a pasar muchos años encerrada y el hermano de Damon era menor de edad, así que el ministerio igual le cedía el control a Adrian, con quien seguía legalmente casada.

Damon se interrumpió bruscamente. Scorpius siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió a Britney, que estaba cruzando el vestíbulo con Cecily como si se dirigieran al Gran Comedor. Britney se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba allí y se detuvo también. Después de decirle algo a Cecily, se dirigió hacia ellos con expresión decidida, seria. No parecía que fuera a preguntarle algo sobre sus tareas como prefectos y Scorpius se tensó ligeramente, listo para intervenir si Britney la tomaba con Damon.

-Quería hablar contigo –anunció sin más preámbulos, dirigiéndose a Damon. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que su seriedad no era hostil y se medio incorporó para marcharse, pero Britney lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano-. No, quédate si quieres, no pasa nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no hay problema. –Se mordió los labios un momento, como buscando la manera de empezar-. Quería disculparme, Damon. Cuando me dijiste que en parte habías roto así conmigo porque tenías miedo de que tu abuelo o tu madre me hicieran daño la verdad es que pensé que me estabas mintiendo. Creía que era una excusa porque no me podía imaginar que esas cosas pasaran de verdad. Pero después de lo de anoche… Está claro que no mentías y que habías tratado de protegerme. Siento no haberte creído. Ninguno de los dos puede cambiar lo que pasó y yo soy feliz ahora con Amal, pero me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a estar bien.

Scorpius, sorprendido, clavó la vista en Damon, pendiente de su reacción. Esperaba que el orgullo no le hiciera cagarla. Pero no, Damon estaba como si se hubiera quitado una espinita clavada. Para él debía de ser importante que Britney comprendiera que en parte había roto con ella para protegerla.

-A mí también me gustaría –dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Britney esbozó una sonrisa y se la estrechó. Cuando se la soltó, su expresión se volvió más seria, aunque seguía habiendo cariño en sus ojos oscuros.

-No dejes que te hagan más daño, ¿vale?

Damon asintió. Scorpius habría estado dispuesto a apostar que el pobre se estaba aguantando las lágrimas y quiso echarle una mano.

-Cuidaremos de él entre todos –dijo, dándole a Damon una palmada en la espalda.

Britney volvió a sonreír.

-Nos veremos luego.

Era una buena noticia, pensó Scorpius, observándola mientras se marchaba. Era una pena que no fueran a volver juntos, pero con un poco de suerte habrían terminado las malas miradas y la frialdad. Y cuando sus ojos fueron de Britney a Damon, no le cupo duda de que para él, aquello había sido un pequeño y valioso regalo en un día de mierda.


	30. Navidad en Hogwarts

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 30 **Navidades en Hogwarts**

Nada más despertarse, Scorpius sonrió con alivio y agradecimiento al comprobar que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y ya no tenía el estómago revuelto. No habría podido soportar un día tan horrible como el anterior. Albus todavía dormía a su lado y Scorpius se lo quedó mirando un momento, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Había estado bastante frío con él todo el día anterior y no habían hecho exactamente las paces antes de dormir. Y ahora que ya se encontraba bien y podía pensar con más claridad, tenía que admitir que quizás había sacado las cosas de quicio.

Su ligera erección matutina le dio una idea y con una sonrisa traviesa, se deslizó entre las sábanas. Como esperaba, Albus también estaba un poco duro. Scorpius le bajó con cuidado los pantalones, intentando no despertarlo todavía, y empezó a lamer la punta despacio, muy despacio. Albus murmulló algo medio roto por un gemido y se movió, aún dormido, para dejarle mejor acceso. Scorpius le recompensó abriendo la boca y tomándolo entero, deslizando la lengua por toda su longitud. Cuando repitió el movimiento, una de las manos de Albus se cerró sobre su hombro, la otra le acarició el pelo.

-Scorp… Ah…

Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros y continuó chupando y lamiendo, bañándose en los ruiditos que conseguía provocar en Albus. Sin dejar de chupar, acarició sus testículos, paseó los dedos en dirección a su culo. Albus farfulló una advertencia y se corrió con un gemido ahogado. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Scorpius salió de debajo de las mantas, se acurrucó contra Albus y le besó el cuello.

-Buenos días.

Albus le dio un beso en la cabeza y cerró su mano, no con mucha fuerza, alrededor de la erección de Scorpius.

-Buenos días… Me alegra que estés de mejor humor.

Scorpius hizo un ruidito de asentimiento, poco interesado en comentar en más detalle sus errores de juicio, y se dejó llevar por la sensación de la mano de Albus, cada vez más firme y enérgica. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la chaqueta del pijama de Albus, ansiosos por tocar piel, y entonces Albus hizo algo con la muñeca y Scorpius se corrió, salpicando su estómago, su pecho. Su cuerpo dio una última sacudida y se derritió agradablemente junto al de Albus, quien le acarició el flequillo, apartándoselo de la frente. Poco después notó una oleada de magia limpiándole, otra refrescándole el aliento. Scorpius alzó la cabeza y buscó los labios de Albus, lamió su lengua con la suya. Luego volvió a recostarse contra su pecho, feliz.

-Al final no me dijiste cómo te había ido con tu padre –dijo Albus-. No parecía muy enfadado por la noche, al menos.

Scorpius se resignó a hablar del tema.

-Bueno, me echó la bronca, pero se dio cuenta de que me sentía mal por lo que había pasado y ya lo dejó correr.

-No deberías hacerle tanto caso a tu padre. –Sorprendido, Scorpius se movió para poder mirarle a la cara y Albus se explicó a toda prisa-. Quiero decir que a veces cree que son graves cosas que no son tan graves realmente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre –exclamó Scorpius con incredulidad-. ¿Crees que yo quiero ir por ahí bebiendo en las fiestas hasta vomitar? Además, ¿y si me hubierais necesitado? Estaba tan borracho que ni me enteré de lo que pasaba, Albus. ¿Y si hubieran atacado los Parásitos?

Albus alzó una mano.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Yo sólo… Todos corrimos un riesgo con esa fiesta, si hubieran atacado los Parásitos, ¿no? No creas que Amal se enteró de mucho tampoco y eso que era a él a quien querían matar. Pero Scorpius, tú eres genial. Vomitar en una fiesta no va a cambiar eso, ¿entiendes? Si alguien piensa mal de ti por algo así, es que es idiota perdido.

Cuando Albus salía en su defensa de manera tan contundente era difícil no creerlo. Scorpius sonrió y le dio otro beso de agradecimiento.

-Tú también eres genial. –Suspiró, recorriendo la nariz de Albus con el dedo-. Anda, vamos a levantarnos. Quiero saber si hay novedades respecto a los Parkinson.

En especial, quería saber si el abuelo de Damon iba a seguir en la enfermería o lo iban a mandar ya a una de las celdas en la bóveda de Binns, junto a Pansy. Le sonaba haber oído algo sobre daños cerebrales el día anterior. Cuando llegaron al comedor y tomaron asiento, Harry les contó que el viejo Parkinson tendría que pasar veinticuatro horas más hospitalizado, hasta que le bajara la inflamación o algo así.

-Esta tarde lo interrogaremos y mañana lo trasladaremos a la bóveda de Binns. El juicio será el 27.

-Sólo es un trámite –les aseguró su padre-. No hay un solo miembro del comité que no quiera verlos encerrados bajo llave el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Y la enfermería es segura? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, tranquilo –dijo Harry-. Aparte de tener vigilada la entrada a esa enfermería y haberlo atado a la cama, recuerda que Krant está con él y tiene órdenes de no quitarle la vista de encima.

-Y Patis también está allí –añadió su padre-. No puedo decirte qué órdenes tiene porque nos está escuchando el jefe de Aurores.

Scorpius sonrió, sobre todo al ver la mirada entre exasperada y afectuosa que Harry le dirigía a su padre. Su madre también le había mirado así muchas veces.

-Esto acabará pronto –prometió Harry.

* * *

-Me da pena Damon –dijo Tarah, lanzando una mirada furtiva en su dirección mientras iban a la Sala de Oficios. Pucey caminaba unos metros por delante con Scorpius, Albus y algunos amigos suyos, incluidos Britney y Amal-. Pensar que yo me enfadé el otro día con mi madre porque me dijo que me comiera las verduras, como si fuera una cría…

Mei apenas tenía opinión sobre Damon, pero le ponía nerviosa pensar que Seren y los chicos se habían visto envueltos en algo tan peligroso mientras ella estaba en la biblioteca, ajena a lo que sucedía. Y por un motivo tan demencial. En todos aquellos meses leyendo libros de la Sección Prohibida había encontrado relatos de magos muy parecidos a Cainan Parkinson y su hija, magos que acababan haciendo cosas que jamás se le ocurrirían a una persona con dos dedos de frente. Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza entonces y seguía llevándoselas ahora. Casi le gustaría poder hablar un rato con la madre de Damon para poder estudiar esa locura más de cerca.

Pero si no había podido estar con sus amigos en esa ocasión de necesidad, al menos no iba a perderse la obra de Seren. Estaría sentada entre el público, dándole apoyo moral. Seren había estado terriblemente nerviosa aquella mañana, convencida de que todo iba a salirle mal, pero Mei estaba segura de que en cuanto comenzara la obra, se olvidaría de los nervios y lo haría bien.

Aunque ya había bastante gente en la Sala de Oficios, consiguieron sentarse las tres juntas. Mei saludó a su hermana, que no estaba muy lejos, y después a Daniel, que se había sentado con otros BIM unas filas por delante. En pocos minutos, la habitación se llenó por completo y a las ocho en punto, el coro de Hogwarts salió al escenario y empezó a cantar villancicos, muggles y mágicos. La música era bonita, independientemente de las creencias que uno tuviera, y Mei se miró las manos con tristeza cuando cantaron "Un unicornio para el niño Jesús", el favorito de su padre. Las Navidades en el castillo no estaban siendo fáciles, pero para los prisioneros de los Parásitos debía de ser mucho peor, solos y atrapados con esos desalmados. Casi estuvo a punto de levantarse y volver a la biblioteca, a seguir investigando. Sólo se quedó por Seren, porque sabía lo importante que era para ella aquella noche –su primera obra con una compañía profesional-.

El coro se retiró entre aplausos y al poco tiempo dio comienzo la obra. Tal y como imaginaba, Seren no tuvo ningún problema; lo hacía tan bien como el resto de los actores, incluso mejor que algunos. Mei llegó incluso a olvidarse de que era ella y sólo veía a la ninfa Calíope, sirviendo a la dama del lago y coqueteando inocentemente con todos.

Cuando la obra terminó, después de un apasionante duelo, todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la ovación que se llevó Seren cuando le llegó el momento de saludar a solas; la Casa de Hufflepuff resultó especialmente ruidosa. Mei sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Seren, que parecía a punto de romper a llorar de la emoción, y se alegró de haberse quedado y de haber compartido ese momento con ella.

* * *

Después de la obra de teatro, Harry se fue con Draco y los demás a su comedor. Draco se sentó con sus amigos de Slytherin, sin duda para criticar a Pansy un poco más. Era mejor que conspirar. Por si las moscas, Harry se había asegurado de dejarles claro a Draco y a Narcissa que todos serían infinitamente más felices si nadie se tomaba la justicia por su mano.

Harry se quedó con Ron, Hermione y los demás. El pobre Ron parecía a punto de colapsarse de puro cansancio, después del palizón que se había pegado construyendo los juguetes. Pero podía sentirse orgulloso, él y todos los que se habían ocupado de aquella tarea. Cuando los niños de Hogwarts despertaran a la mañana siguiente, todos tendrían al menos un regalo. No les ayudaría a dejar de echar de menos a sus padres ni les quitaría el miedo a los Parásitos, pero Harry esperaba que una pequeña parte de ellos se sintiera reconfortada, querida.

-Eh, Harry, ¿cómo ha ido el interrogatorio con Cainan Parkinson? –preguntó Seamus.

-Oh, puedes imaginártelo. Una mezcla de "le habéis arruinado la vida a mi hija" y el clásico "algún día pagarás por lo que le hiciste al Señor Tenebroso". –Puso los ojos en blanco-. Si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que me han dicho eso, ahora sería rico.

-Ya eres rico –replicó Hermione.

Dudley intervino en la conversación.

-Pero si sabíais que eran mortífagos ¿por qué les dejasteis quedarse aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad fue la directora la que lanzó la invitación. Y supongo que dimos por sentado que todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que era el momento de olvidar viejas rencillas y mantenernos unidos.

Sus propias palabras le hicieron pensar en los comentarios de los centauros sobre los chicos y todo aquello de la Alianza de Hogwarts. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberles contado a Albus y los demás lo que habían dicho sobre ellos, pero Draco había insistido en que sólo conseguirían obsesionarlos sin necesidad y él al final había acabado cediendo. Tenía que admitir que aún no había indicios de que ese ritual fuera la solución que necesitaban ni que estuviera relacionado con la amistad entre los cuatro críos. Sólo su intuición.

Draco no tardó en acercarse, proponiendo que se fueran a dormir, y Harry se marchó con él después de dar las buenas noches. Los pasillos estaban cargados de decoraciones navideñas y alguien estaba escuchando villancicos en su cuarto, probablemente con un gramófono.

-¿Crees que los Parásitos celebran la Navidad? –preguntó Draco-. La mayoría de ellos son muggles, ¿no? Igual nos dan una tregua estos días, si también tienen espíritu navideño.

-Puede ser –dijo, aunque tenía sus dudas-. Sería agradable.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron los dos. El dormitorio estaba algo menos frío que el pasillo aunque podían escuchar los silbidos del viento al otro lado de la ventana.

-Quizás nos den tiempo para que podamos tener nuestra propia celebración privada…

Draco acompañó su sugerencia con un cómico movimiento de cejas y Harry sonrió.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo en concreto? –dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos desnudando mientras pensamos en algo?

Harry sonrió aún más, dio dos pasos hacia él y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo por el cinturón de su túnica para plantarle un buen beso,

-Creo que quiero follarte mientras llevas puesta esa túnica.

-Es otra posibilidad –dijo él, casi sin aliento-. Aunque no sé qué tiene mi ropa de especial.

Harry le desabrochó el botón del cuello y mordisqueó la tierna carne que quedaba al descubierto hasta que lo oyó jadear. Después le besó de nuevo en la boca, buscando su lengua. Draco se deshizo en sus brazos y enredó una mano en su pelo mientras le pasaba la otra por la espalda. Harry se separó un poco de él y observó con satisfacción sus mejillas rojas, sus pupilas dilatadas. La combinación con su túnica severa y elegante le hizo hervir la sangre aún más que los besos y los dedos de Draco acariciando su nuca, su pelo. Harry le besó de nuevo y le empujó con las caderas en dirección a uno de los dos sillones de la habitación.

-Arrodíllate en el sillón, Draco… De cara al respaldo.

Draco se lamió los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera calculando en su cabeza si era buena idea o iban a acabar cayéndose al suelo, pero después asintió con una sonrisilla impaciente e hizo lo que Harry le había pedido. Harry lo sujetó por las caderas y lo movió para que su culo quedara más expuesto. Inclinándose sobre él, le besó la nuca, apretó su erección contra su culo. Draco siseó su aprobación y se restregó contra Harry con un movimiento que terminó de ponerlo duro del todo.

Harry alzó la túnica de Draco, revelando sus piernas largas y delgadas, sus nalgas aún cubiertas por unos calzoncillos muggles. Intentando controlar su propio deseo, le bajó los calzoncillos convirtiéndolo en una caricia. Draco colaboró, levantando una pierna, luego la otra. Dios, resultaba irresistible. Harry usó su varita para prepararlo y se desabrochó los pantalones lo justo para dejar libre su propia erección. Las ganas de meterse dentro de Draco lo consumían, pero no pudo evitar pegarle un par de mordiscos cariñoso ni pasear la lengua por la hendidura de sus nalgas sólo para escucharlo soltar una retahíla de obscenidades entrecortadas. Con un último mordisquito, se irguió y se preparó para penetrarlo.

-Sujétate al respaldo, Draco –dijo, agarrándolo de nuevo por las caderas. Harry se esperó un momento para darle tiempo a prepararse y empezó a entrar en él, cerrando los ojos ante la avalancha de sensaciones que le recorrieron de arriba abajo-. Dios, me encanta esto…

-Sí, aquí tampoco… se está mal –replicó Draco, con voz algo ahogada.

Harry se echó a reír, una risa que sintieron los dos, y apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Draco.

-A ver si consigo… que estés aún mejor –dijo, empezando a mover las caderas. Draco adoptó su ritmo, moviéndose con él, sus manos aferradas al respaldo del sillón-. ¿Te gusta así? Tan compuesto siempre… Ni un pelo fuera de sitio… Pero este lado tuyo… es sólo mío.

-Sí, Harry, sí… Ahí… Ahí.

La voz de Draco se volvió incoherente y la última parte racional del cerebro de Harry se felicitó por su habilidad antes de desconectarse también. Sólo quedaron las punzadas de placer cada vez más intensas y acuciantes, la debilidad en sus rodillas, su respiración rasgada, el peso caliente en sus pelotas.

-Tócate, Draco…

Empezaba a estar cerca, lo notaba. Harry cerró los ojos.

-Harry…

Fue Draco quien se corrió primero y las espasmos de su cuerpo precipitaron el orgasmo de Harry, un latigazo exquisito que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo después, algo atontado. Draco se movió para sentarse cara a él y Harry recostó la cabeza en sus piernas, sonriendo al notar sus dedos acariciándole el pelo y al escuchar su voz cansada y tierna deseándole feliz Navidad.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿ya los han juzgado y condenado? –preguntó Nick.

-Sí-contestó James, esquivando a una muggle cargada de bolsas-, a ella le han caído setenta años, a su madre diez por complicidad y a su padre la perpetua porque estaba con la condicional desde la última guerra, era un Marcado.

Le fastidiaba pensar en todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo durante su ausencia. El ataque de los Parkinson, la obra de Seren, la maldita Navidad. En momentos como aquel lamentaba de verdad no haber vuelto al castillo, aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto quedándose fuera.

-Qué rapidez… -comentó Nick-. Hace sólo cinco días que ocurrió, ¿no?; en el mundo muggle hay veces que un juicio tarda años.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres, donde el frenesí navideño ya se había calmado un poco, Nick le estuvo contando cómo funcionaba la justicia en el mundo muggle. Era tan distinta a la mágica que James no habría sabido compararlas, aunque reconoció algunas costumbres que su tía Hermione había estado incorporando al mundo mágico en las últimas dos décadas.

-La justicia en el mundo mágico es mucho más rápida –le dijo luego-, pero normalmente no es _tan_ rápida. Lo que pasa es que ahora en el castillo están ahora bajo una especie de ley marcial.

Ya estaban a cinco calles de su objetivo, el Museo de Magia, y los dos dejaron a un lado la conversación; había llegado el momento de concentrarse. No sabían por dónde podrían andar los Parásitos, que cada vez tomaban más protecciones para evitar ataques como el que Nick y él, con un poco de suerte, planeaban llevar a cabo. En el museo no había realmente nada que pudiera ayudar a los Parásitos a ganar la guerra, pero por lo visto éstos creían que podía haberlo y desde hacía unos días habían estado examinando el lugar a fondo. James no tenía intención de entrar en el edificio y atacarlos allí; demasiado peligroso y, además, no quería dañar las obras de arte. Atacar a los guardias que seguramente habrían dejado en la puerta, sin embargo, sonaba como una idea excelente.

Estaban a dos calles de distancia cuando escucharon los disparos. James se quedó quieto, sorprendido, e intercambió una mirada con Nick.

-¡Mira! –exclamó, señalando en dirección al museo.

Un rayo verde ascendía hacia el cielo. Un momento después, vio un resplandor rojizo, escuchó más disparos. Los muggles seguían su camino, ajenos a lo que pasaba, pero James apenas podía apartar la vista, atónito.

-No somos nosotros.

-Vamos a acercarnos.

Lo hicieron, con cuidado, pero al cabo de unos segundos el ataque pareció acabar. Al menos ya no se oían disparos ni se veían fogonazos de colores. James, harto de la incertidumbre, hizo aparecer su escoba y le indicó a Nick que subiera tras él. Tras echar sobre ambos un hechizo de invisibilidad, subió en línea recta hasta que pudo vislumbrar la entrada al museo desde el aire. Los bultos en el suelo le indicaron lo que iba a descubrir incluso antes de usar un hechizo telescópico. Cadáveres descuartizados, al menos seis, todos con el uniforme de los Parásitos. Debían de haberles atacado con Diffindos. Y parecían haberse llevado las armas y las varitas también.

Pero ¿quién? La gente del castillo no podía haber sido. ¿Había luchas internas entre los Parásitos? ¿O se había formado otro grupo de resistencia entre los magos que habían optado por refugiarse por su cuenta? Eran entre dos mil y tres mil, pero sólo una docena de ellos había respondido a la llamada de ayuda que habían lanzado desde el castillo días antes de la batalla en la que él había perdido la mano. No eran precisamente los más valientes del mundo y a James le costaba imaginárselos atacando por su cuenta.

Al cabo de un minuto, dos a lo sumo, unos cincuenta Parásitos se Aparecieron en los alrededores del museo, varios cargados con armas muggles. Se desplegaron rápidamente, esquivando coches y muggles, pero James no creía que los atacantes siguieran por allí y unos minutos después, allá abajo llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Dos hombres y una mujer, ninguno de ellos de uniforme, salieron del museo y se pusieron a hablar con el que estaba al cargo de los recién llegados. Parecían discutir por algo, pero la discusión no duró mucho. Una docena de guardias empezó a posicionarse alrededor del museo mientras otros limpiaban los restos de la carnicería; las tres personas que habían salido del museo volvieron a entrar en él. Pronto sería como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, aunque James albergaba la esperanza de que al menos se les hubiera metido el miedo en el cuerpo.

-¿Les dejamos algún regalito de despedida antes de marcharnos? –comentó Nick a sus espaldas. Él mismo se contestó-. Mierda, no, demasiados civiles.

-Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

Elizabeth escuchó las noticias del ataque con disgusto. Estaba absolutamente harta de James Potter. Iba a ir a Hogwarts a decirles a todos que si ese terrorista volvía a atacarlos despellejaría a su madre viva. A ver qué hacía entonces.

El hombre que estaba contándole lo sucedido, sin embargo, la sorprendió al explicar que no creía que hubiera sido él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó bruscamente-. ¿Vuelven a ser capaces de salir del castillo?

-Lo dudo -contestó Medea, que estaba con ella-. Si hubiera una salida, los elfos podrían salir y entrar de Hogwarts y Harry Potter los utilizaría contra nosotros, como estuvo haciendo hasta que hundimos su túnel. Además, sus cabezas de ganado no han hecho más que disminuir.

-¿Y entonces? -Miró al hombre-. ¿Por qué crees que no ha sido James Potter?

-Hasta ahora, sólo ha atacado acompañado de una persona más; por lo que nos han contado los que estaban en el interior del museo, esta vez eran media docena. Podría ser él, no lo sé, pero hasta que no sepamos más me inclino a pensar que se trataba de otro grupo diferente.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que Medea no rechazaba la posibilidad, pero se distrajo cuando llamaron a la puerta y uno de los hombres recién incorporados, un médico italiano, asomó la cabeza.

-Señora Grudge –dijo con fuerte acento-, me han pedido que le informe que la señora Korrapati se ha puesto de parto.

Elizabeth intercambió una mirada de expectación con Medea y salieron rápidamente de la salita, de la casa. Ya retomarían aquel tema más adelante, el parto de la señora Korrapati era mucho más importante. Tanto ella como su marido eran magos creados en el proyecto y todos habían seguido el embarazo con mucha atención. Los médicos decían que todo iba bien, que esta vez no había peligro de que el bebé se pareciera a una de esas horribles Bestias. Pero Elizabeth no pensaba darlo por seguro hasta que no hubiera visto al bebé y se hubiera asegurado de que era humano y que sobrevivía.

La mujer y su marido se encontraban ya en la enfermería del proyecto, atendidos por médicos magos y muggles. La futura madre parecía nerviosa, igual que el padre, pero no tanto como lo estarían si supieran lo que realmente había pasado con los otros bebés de parejas como ellos. Para cubrir todos los casos de partos fallidos habían tenido que robar recién nacidos de personas normales, sin magia, y dárselos a los padres del proyecto como si fueran suyos. Medea y Cavensham se habían encargado de los hechizos necesarios. Pero Elizabeth no quería tener que ir robando bebés por ahí. Era horrible y por supuesto, una mala noticia para su plan. Estaba deseando que las nuevas medidas que habían ideado los médicos del proyecto consiguieran bebés saludables.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardará en nacer? –le preguntó al doctor Porter.

-Entre media hora y una hora.

Elizabeth decidió quedarse en un lugar discreto para observar lo que pasaba. Era un momento demasiado importante. Porter estaba seguro de que esta vez funcionaría, pero ella no iba a creérselo hasta que todo terminara. Medea también se quedó, lista para intervenir si algo iba mal y tenían que usar hechizos como ese Obliviate para solucionar el problema.

-Cuando esto termine, me gustaría tener un hijo –murmuró Medea.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, porque Medea nunca le había hablado de bebés. Incluso de adolescente había estado convencida de que su objetivo en la vida sería acabar con la marginación de los squibs, dotar a todo el mundo de magia si era posible. Nunca había parecido interesada en formar una familia.

-Sí… Todavía puedo y en el peor de los casos están las pociones de fertilidad.

Elizabeth la observó un momento. En el mundo mágico, con cincuent y cinco años, difícilmente habría podido quedarse embarazada de manera natural. Pero los magos vivían mucho más… Elizabeth, que tenía diez años más, se preguntó qué pasaría con ella. Si hubiera nacido bruja, sería una mujer de mediana edad. ¿La magia la haría vivir más tiempo? Los científicos pensaban que era lo más probable, aunque no lo sabrían con seguridad hasta que los hechos no hablaran por sí mismos.

-Bueno… Ya sabes que en general los niños no me gustan mucho, pero no me importaría tener un sobrino.

-Si es chico, lo llamaré Frederick –dijo Medea.

Elizabeth sonrió y le apretó cariñosamente la mano, recordando a su marido. Cuánto le habría gustado que estuviera allí, viendo cómo su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Y también la pobre Anne… Porque si ahora Anandi Korrapati conseguía dar a luz un niño sano, habrían superado el último obstáculo. Lograr ese hito era diez veces más importante que doblegar a esos estúpidos de Hogwarts.

Aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que el doctor Porter comenzara a pedirle a la parturienta que empujara, cada minuto se hizo largo. Era mucho lo que dependía de que aquel bebé estuviera sano. Sabían que no era deforme y que hasta ese momento seguía vivo, pero el último bebé que había nacido en el proyecto también, y había muerto instantes después de que el médico cortara el cordón umbilical.

No había gritos por parte de la madre, sólo palabras de aliento para que siguiera empujando. Milagros de la anestesia. Desde donde estaban Medea y ella podían ver la cara de la parturienta, sudorosa y enrojecida.

-Una más, ¡empuje!

Ella debió de hacerlo porque unos segundos después el enérgico llanto del bebé se hizo oír en la habitación. Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente y se acercó para verlo con sus propios ojos. El bebé, con la cara arrugada y algo amoratada, seguía llorando y el médico y la enfermera que le estaban haciendo un primer examen rápido estaban sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Elizabeth en voz baja.

-Parece que sí, al menos de momento. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. De momento está muy sano.

El médico fue a entregarle el bebé a la llorosa y feliz madre. Elizabeth la observó, prestando atención sobre todo al niño. Tantas cosas podían salir mal aún… Pero el bebé seguía estando bien una hora después y también veinticuatro horas después. Los médicos seguían examinándolo con discreción y aseguraban que estaba perfectamente. Y cuando pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas y el niño seguía vivo y saludable, Elizabeth se permitió saborear el éxito. Lo habían conseguido. Por supuesto aún tenían que pasar unos años hasta saber si el niño tenía magia, pero lo más importante era que siguiera con vida.

* * *

Scorpius había pensado que cuando la madre y el abuelo de Damon estuvieran entre rejas desaparecería esa leve inquietud que parecía acompañarlo esos días, distinta al estrés habitual por estar sitiados por los Parásitos. Pero se equivocaba: no sólo no desapareció, sino que fue creciendo, insidiosa como un veneno. Dos días después de la vista escuchó en un pasillo a madam Poulet, la profesora de francés del colegio, y de pronto pudo ver a Anne Bouchard delante de él, riendo como una maníaca mientras Albus chillaba por el efecto de la Cruciatus. Estaban allí de nuevo y el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía un zumbido que le reverberaba en los oídos.

Un codazo de Damon, que estaba con él en ese momento, le hizo volver bruscamente en sí. Scorpius no se preguntó qué le había pasado. En dos días más sería treinta de diciembre; ese era el día en el que los Parásitos les habían secuestrado a Albus y a él dos años atrás. Llevaba semanas sin pensar en ello, acuciado por traumas y problemas más nuevos y urgentes, pero al parecer su subconsciente no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único. Si él se sentía más nervioso e inseguro de lo normal, el instinto de protección de Albus se había disparado y parecía incapaz de apartarse de su lado, como si creyera que iba a desaparecer si lo perdía de vista un minuto. Habría resultado agobiante si no hubiera sido justo lo que necesitaba. Y sus familias también lo estaban notando. Su padre no era un hombre frío, pero normalmente no sentía el impulso de atusarle el pelo o darle una palmadita en la espalda o alisarle una arruga imaginaria en la túnica cada vez que lo tenía al lado. Había hecho eso muy a menudo durante los días siguientes a su secuestro y Scorpius siempre había tenido la sensación de que buscaba convencerse de que estaba allí de verdad.

-No sé por qué te sorprende que ellos también estén recordando la fecha –dijo Seren, cuando él lo comentó. Estaban los tres en el cuarto de ella, esperando a Mei-. Para ellos… Para _nosotros_ fue horrible también. Todos estábamos seguros de que no os íbamos a volver a ver.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

-Aunque luego aparecierais y al final todo saliera bien, ese susto no se olvida. – Hizo una mueca triste, pensativa-. Estas fechas han perdido su gracia completamente…

Albus la miró con compasión.

-Mañana también hace un año de lo de tu amiga Ginny, ¿eh?

Scorpius, que a decir verdad se había olvidado de ella, disimuló con unas palabras de simpatía que no dejaban de ser sinceras: lamentaba que Seren hubiera perdido a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Todavía la echo de menos. A veces no me doy cuenta y cuando veo algo o me pasa algo lo primero que pienso es que quiero contárselo a ella. –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Scorpius sintió un nudo en la garganta; él también se sentía así cuando pensaba en su madre, en todas las cosas que ya no podría compartir con ella-. No debería haberla dejado sola; si me hubiera quedado con ella en su casa quizás…

-Quizás habrías muerto tú también –la interrumpió Albus rápida, suavemente-. Eso nunca puede saberse, Seren.

Ella apartó un momento la vista y luego, con un suspiro tembloroso, se secó las lágrimas. Scorpius se pegó más a Albus casi sin darse cuenta y agradeció el modo en el que éste lo abrazó con más firmeza.

-Lo sé, es sólo que es difícil no pensar en eso, no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera actuado de otra manera. –Meneó la cabeza negativamente-. Da igual, vamos a cambiar de tema. No quiero deprimirme aún más. ¿Sabéis algo más de las primas Redfeathers?

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Seren, por favor…

-Me gustan los chismes, ya me conocéis.

-Lo siento, no hay novedades –dijo Albus, con voz de no sentirlo en lo más mínimo-. No hemos vuelto a hablar con ellas desde que nos felicitaron las Navidades por el pasillo.

Y lo habían hecho con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante de siempre. Estaba claro que no se habían tomado a mal el insulto de Albus. Quizás ayudaba que hubiera sido tan ridículo. Scorpius se alegraba en el fondo: a su familia no le hacía falta una repentina hostilidad entre los Potter y los Redfeathers.

-Igual ya se han dado cuenta de que no tienen nada que hacer con vosotros.

-Bueno, eso espero –dijo Albus-. No es como si la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts no estuvieran deseando acostarse con cualquiera de ellas.

-Creo que son chicas que aprecian un reto.

Scorpius sonrió, pero luego se distrajo al escuchar ruido de pasos dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la puerta. Su mano fue hacia su varita, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla Albus le sujetó la muñeca, la acarició con un murmullo tranquilizador. Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta y entró Mei con expresión de furia.

-¡Soy una estúpida! –exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza-. ¡Soy una completa _estúpida_! ¡No encuentro la manera de romper el Fidelius, no encuentro ese maldito ritual de Hogwarts, no encuentro nada!

-Oh, cielos –exclamó Seren, saltando de la cama para ir a su lado-. Mei, tranquilízate, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿No me has escuchado? ¡No consigo avanzar! ¡He buscado por todos lados y no encuentro ninguna otra mención a la Alianza de Hogwarts! –Se apretó la cabeza con las manos en un gesto de desesperación o cansancio-. Seguimos donde estábamos hace seis meses. No, peor, porque ahora no tenemos el túnel. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Seren le apretó la mano.

-Mei, si hay algo que encontrar, antes o después lo encontraréis.

Scorpius compartió una mirada con Albus.

-Estamos todos fatal –susurró.

Albus lo besó en el pelo y luego se dirigió a Mei.

-Y si no lo encontramos, buscaremos otra manera de vencerlos. Piensa en el grupo que atacó el museo el otro día. Igual hay mucha más gente ahí fuera dispuesta a luchar contra los Parásitos y si conseguimos dar con ellos, podríamos ser capaces de montar algo.

-Y antes o después acabaremos el túnel nuevo –añadió Scorpius, queriendo aportar su granito de arena aunque en ese momento no se sentía particularmente optimista-. Eso también nos dará más opciones.

Mei dio un suspiro de desaliento y se sentó sobre la cama. Seren se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con gesto maternal.

-Y no eres estúpida. O sea, si tú eres estúpida, ¿qué soy yo? ¿Un troll? Vamos, olvídate de eso ahora y ya seguirás buscando mañana. –Miró a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua-. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerte una taza de té.

-No necesito una taza de té, necesito una solución.

-Yo mataría por cualquiera de las dos cosas –comentó Scorpius, consiguiendo una sonrisa renuente de Mei.

-Al menos este año ha sido coherente –dijo Albus-. Va a dar asco de principio a fin.

* * *

Los elfos habían aprovechado parte de las manzanas del huerto para hacer sidra especiada con la que los magos de Hogwarts pudieran brindar tras las doce campanadas. Sólo habían servido a los mayores de edad, pero Lily había convencido a su padre de que compartiera un poquito de la suya para que ella pudiera brindar también.

En las circunstancias en las que estaban Lily dudaba que hubiera alguien que se sintiera realmente feliz, feliz como cuando todo iba bien, nadie quería matarte, no habían secuestrado a la mitad de tu familia ni asesinado a tu abuela. Esa clase de felicidad sólo regresaría cuando los Parásitos desaparecieran. Pero en aquel momento, esperando las campanadas, estaba todo lo cerca que podía estar de sentirse así. Tenía el estómago más o menos lleno, mirara a donde mirara había gente a la que quería y Urien estaba sentado a su lado, sonriente y relajado. Con él estaba Penny, que no era tan callada y tímida como cuando empezó primero, pero casi. Parecía entretenida escuchándoles hablar a ellos, Albus, Rose y Scorpius.

-En China tenemos que ver los guerreros de terracota, el Bosque de Plata y la Fuente de los Doce Sabores. Luego nos iremos al Himalaya porque Al quiere que intentemos hacerle una foto al Yeti. Después, en la India…

-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pensáis pasar de viaje? –exclamó Rose.

-Un año o dos.

-Pero vendremos a casa de vez en cuando, en fiestas y eso, y vosotros también podréis venir a visitarnos donde estemos –dijo Albus, antes de que Lily pudiera empezar a preocuparse.

-¿Tú también quieres viajar? –le preguntó Urien a ella, en voz baja.

-Bueno, no me importa hacer viajes en vacaciones. Pero quiero estar aquí sobre todo, con mi familia.

Scorpius y Albus seguían hablando de su futuro itinerario, pero era como si Urien y ella se hubieran quedado a solas.

-A mí me gustaría quedarme en Gran Bretaña, pero no sé qué pasará con mi madre después de la guerra.

-Creo que las cosas han cambiado, Urien. Todo el mundo te ha visto luchar contra los Parásitos aquí en Hogwarts y la gente sabe que tu madre está ayudando ahora a cuidar de los niños sangremuggles que han quedado desamparados. –James se había puesto en contacto con ella y la abuela de Urien y les había entregado uno de los bebés que tenían que rescatar de vez en cuando-. Todo eso va a contar también.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ojalá tengas razón. –Pareció quedarse absorto mirándola y algo cambió entre ellos, algo que hizo que la ropa le picara y le asfixiara. Estaba tan cerca… Sólo con inclinar un poco la cabeza podría besarlo-. No quiero irme…

-Chicos, vamos –dijo Draco, haciendo que Lily diera un respingo-, están a punto de dar las campanadas.

A Lily se le escapó una risita nerviosa. Ella y los demás se prepararon, intercambiando sonrisas y fingiendo una emoción exagerada. Las luces se apagaron poco a poco hasta quedar en una extraña penumbra y se hizo el silencio. Lily se mordió los labios, expectante. No había escuchado el reloj de Hogwarts en toda su vida, nunca antes había estado allí la víspera de Año Nuevo. Los que vivían en Hogsmeade decían que siempre escuchaban las campanadas desde el pueblo.

Cuando sonó la primera campanada, comprendió que no habían exagerado. Tenían un sonido tan puro y limpio que parecía capaz de atravesar cualquier distancia. Lily nunca había escuchado algo así, se quedó boquiabierta, absorta en su belleza. El final, con las luces brillando de nuevo, el confeti, las felicitaciones a gritos, la pilló casi por sorpresa.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Lily –dijo Urien, besándola tímidamente en la mejilla.

Lily cerró los ojos un instante; le ardía la piel que él había besado.

-Feliz Año Nuevo.

Urien apenas se había alejado, seguía frente a ella, separado sólo por unos centímetros; la miraba con un deseo casi desesperado. Pero ¿por qué? Ella sí que estaba desesperada por besarlo, maldita sea, podría gritar de pura frustración.

Él la besó.

Fue un roce dulce y suave en los labios y la dejó repentinamente sin aliento. Urien la miró con expresión maravillada.

-Me ha gustado…

Feliz, Lily rió.

-Me alegro.

Urien cerró los ojos y la besó de nuevo, con más confianza. Mientras le devolvía el beso, Lily seguía riendo y saltando de júbilo por dentro.

2025 no podría haber empezado mejor.


	31. El nuevo grupo

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 31 **El nuevo grupo**

En momentos como aquel, cuando Lysander la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, Cassandra fantaseaba con llegar hasta el final con él. Casi podía saborear lo bueno que debía ser. Pero cuando la mano de Lysander se deslizó por su pierna en dirección a sus bragas, ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detenerlo.

-Lys, no.

-Sólo quiero tocarte. –Su voz era ronca, anhelante-. Nada más, lo prometo.

-No, no puede ser –dijo, ignorando el lamento desesperado de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, extrañado.

Cassandra suspiró, frustrada y acalorada. Después se sentó y empezó a arreglarse la falda, la túnica.

-Quiero estar segura de que sigo virgen hasta el final de la guerra. –Tumbado aún sobre una manta en el suelo, Lysander arqueó expresivamente las cejas-. Mira, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que pudimos hacer mi abuela, mi tía y yo en la Batalla del Túnel? Funcionó porque yo era virgen. Fui la Doncella. Y podríamos volver a necesitar ese hechizo. Ya sé que lo que ibas a hacer no iba a cambiar eso, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Cuanto más cerca estemos de hacerlo, más fácil será que nos dejemos llevar y terminemos haciéndolo.

Fácil, _tan _fácil. No era de piedra, al fin y al cabo. Y Lysander también sentía ese deseo; quizás por eso se quedó callado unos segundos mientras consideraba lo que ella acababa de contarle.

-Bueno, desde luego salvasteis Hogwarts.

Cassandra recordó el momento en el que las puertas cayeron y aquellos trolls entraron en el colegio. Pocas veces había sentido más miedo en su vida.

-Sí, en ese momento, sí.

-No podemos echar a perder una de nuestras mejores armas. –Lysander esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició un mechón de pelo y Cassandra supo que no tenía de qué preocuparse-. Aunque ahora aún tengo más motivos para querer derrotar a los Parásitos.

Cassandra sonrió también, sintiendo deseos de volver a tumbarse a su lado. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, en menos de un minuto habrían vuelto a las andadas. En vez de eso se quedó sentada donde estaba, en aquel rinconcito del aula de francés.

-Esperemos que sea pronto.

-¿Te has puesto algún límite? –dijo, incorporándose sobre un codo-. O sea, hay guerras que han durado muchísimos años.

-No, no me lo he planteado. Supongo que no quiero considerar la posibilidad de que la guerra pueda prolongarse durante mucho más tiempo.

Había cosas que Lysander siempre parecía comprender, como que todavía no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta más definitiva, no si eso significaba pensar en un año o dos más de guerra, rodeados de esos Parásitos asquerosos.

-Te entiendo… -La miró con una expresión inocente que ella conocía demasiado bien ya como para creer que era sincera-. ¿Me avisarás si cambias de idea?

Sus bragas aún estaban pegajosas y calientes, recordándole lo difícil que iba a ser resistirse a la tentación. Y para ser sinceros, se veía aguantando meses, pero años…

-Serás el primero en saberlo.

* * *

James, acompañado de una recuperada Laura Madley, salió del supermercado. Los dos empujaban sendos carritos hasta arriba de víveres. No eran para ellos o su pequeña comunidad, sino para la gente de Azkaban. Cuando llegaran a casa lo empaquetarían todo bien y por la noche, Nick y Laura irían a la prisión a dejar caer los suministros. Ya habían quedado con los guardias, pero era la segunda vez que lo intentaban y James sabía que los Parásitos que sitiaban la prisión estarían mucho más alerta.

A James le habría gustado ser uno de los que iba a sobrevolar la prisión, pero con una sola mano, era una locura, no cuando era muy probable que tuvieran que volar y lanzar hechizos a la vez. No le quedaba más remedio que reconocerlo, por amargo que resultara. Al menos Nick había ganado confianza sobre la escoba en los últimos días; mientras no tuviera que hacer demasiadas acrobacias, estaría bien.

A él le tocaría quedarse por detrás de las líneas de los Parásitos e incordiar un poco si llegaba el momento.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Leo y Victor salieron corriendo a recibirles. El pequeño se había recuperado bastante de su mal trago, y aunque por las noches a veces aún llamaba a su madre entre lloros, de día jugaba y parloteaba y seguía a Leo a todas partes.

-¡James! –exclamó Leo, dando saltitos-. ¡Ha llegado una lechuza para ti!

¿Una lechuza? Una trampa. Ni la gente de Hogwarts ni la de Azkaban usaban ya lechuzas.

-¡Señora Winter!

-Estoy en el salón, James –dijo ella, desde allí.

Él fue a reunirse rápidamente con ella y en cuanto entró a la habitación la vio sentada en un sillón, con la lechuza a su lado, posada sobre una lámpara de mesa.

-No ha tocado la carta, ¿verdad? –preguntó, acercándose.

-No, pero no creo que sea una trampa –dijo la señora Winters tranquilamente-. No soy ninguna experta, pero le he echado algunos hechizos y no han revelado nada.

James prefirió asegurarse por sí mismo; conocía más hechizos de ese tipo que ella. Sin embargo, todos salieron negativos.

-Salid de la habitación –ordenó-. No quiero correr riesgos.

Ellos le hicieron caso y James se quedó a solas con la lechuza, que había soportado pacientemente toda la lluvia de hechizos y ahora seguía esperando como si la cosa no fuera con ella. James se echó un Murificatio, un hechizo burbuja y otro hechizo contra el fuego, se protegió la mano con un encantamiento y por fin, no sin dificultad, desató la carta de la pata del pájaro.

No pasó nada.

Era una buena señal. James observó su nombre escrito en un lado del sobre y le dio la vuelta para ver si tenía un remitente. Lo tenía y le hizo dar un silbido.

Roger Davies.

A James le habían llegado rumores de que no estaba prisionero de los Parásitos, que simplemente se había refugiado en otro sitio. Al fin y al cabo, él y la profesora Potts ya habían estado escondiéndose de los Malfoy antes del Gran Desmaius. James no se había parado a preguntarse qué habría sido de él y desde luego no había esperado que Davies reapareciera de pronto.

-¡James! ¿Todo bien?

-¡De momento sí, pero aún no he terminado!

La lechuza seguía allí, esperando quizás una respuesta. Con mucho cuidado, James usó un Diffindo muy suave para rasgar el pequeño sobre y desdoblarlo para leer lo que decía en el anverso.

_Potter;_

_Soy Roger Davies, el antiguo profesor de Transformaciones de Hogwarts. Sé que lo último que escuchaste de mí no fue precisamente bueno, pero espero que leas esta carta y consideres lo que voy a decirte._

_Actualmente me encuentro escondido. Prefiero no revelar dónde todavía, pero sí quiero que sepas que no estoy solo, somos nueve personas, incluida Melinda Potts. En un par de ocasiones hemos atacado a los Parásitos, pero recientemente hemos podido contactar con Hogwarts y nos han dicho que tú y tu grupo sois los que habéis estado causando problemas en Hogsmeade._

_Creo sinceramente que deberíamos unir nuestras fuerzas contra ellos. Puede que lo que hice con Scorpius Malfoy estuviera mal, aunque yo todavía creo que habríamos salvado muchas vidas, pero lo que tienes que admitir es que actué movido por mis deseos de acabar con los Parásitos. Espero que no dudes eso. Así que si te parece bien, propongo que nos reunamos. Fija tú la hora y el sitio. Juntos podemos hacer más daño, especialmente si atacamos en coordinación con Hogwarts o Azkaban._

_Espero tu respuesta,_

_Roger Davies_

La discusión no duró mucho. Nadie tenía nada personal contra Davies; algunos oían hablar de él por primera vez. James dudaba que estuviera conchabado con los Parásitos y se sentía dispuesto a correr el riesgo, creía que valía la pena. Porque Davies tenía razón, cuantos más fueran, mejor. Y ya habían demostrado que no les daba miedo pelear.

Debían intentarlo.

* * *

-Eh, Harry –dijo Ron, acercándose a él y saludándole con una palmadita en la espalda-, he oído que Draco y Arcadia han fabricado una poción corrosiva.

-Sí… Seguramente les atacaremos mañana o pasado; usaremos la poción entonces.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado.

-Será nuestro primer ataque desde lo de Fleur. –A Ron se le ensombrecieron los ojos, pero después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba pensando en Molly, y no porque hubiera entendido qué le inquietaba a él-. Me preocupa que vuelvan a tomar represalias contra los rehenes. No podemos dejar que eso nos detenga, pero como hagan eso… Va a ser duro.

Ron frunció aún más el ceño.

-Sí, pero si dejamos que eso nos detenga, ya habremos perdido.

Harry sonrió, aunque probablemente no era una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Eso es lo que me estoy diciendo a mí mismo.

Algunas exclamaciones a su izquierda le hicieron girar la cabeza en esa dirección y descubrió, sorprendido, que estaba llegando un patronus de James, algo inusual a esas horas. La mangosta se detuvo frente a ellos y comenzó a transmitir el mensaje.

-Papá, Roger Davies se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros a través de una lechuza. Dice que está escondido con Melinda Potts y otros siete magos y brujas más y que quiere que nos aliemos para atacar juntos a los Parásitos. Tomaré todas las precauciones, claro, pero creo que sería buena idea; así podríamos hacer más daño. A no ser que hayáis averiguado que Davies trabaja para los Parásitos, mañana quedaré con él. Ya te contaré, adiós.

La mangosta se desvaneció, dejando a Harry bastante sorprendido. ¿Roger Davies? ¿Y quería quedar con James?

-No me fío nada.

Ron tampoco lo veía claro y Harry contestó a James diciéndole que no le parecía buena idea. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo obvio que su hijo estaba decidido a quedar con Davies con su aprobación o sin ella. Harry no daba crédito; James nunca le había desobedecido tan abiertamente. Y en su opinión, había elegido el peor momento para ponerse rebelde.

Hermione mandó a unos cuantos vigiles a intentar averiguar con quién había contactado Roger en Hogwarts y después Harry, ella y Minerva se fueron a buscar al señor Davies, que estaba arreglando escobas en uno de los provisionales talleres del castillo. Al verlos llegar pareció algo receloso, pero les siguió al pasillo sin causar problemas. En cuanto Hermione le habló de la carta que James había recibido, Davies padre sonrió con orgullo.

-Lo sabía –dijo como si acabara de confirmar una sospecha.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando estuvimos preguntando sobre el ataque al Museo y a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Hermione.

-Entonces no lo sabía –dijo con indiferencia. Después de un momento, pareció tomar una decisión-: ¿Saben quién es Anthony Farrell? Un tipo de unos cincuenta años, pelo claro. Suele ayudar con los cultivos. Su padre no quiso venir al castillo y se mantienen en contacto a través de un Avisador. Hace un par de días Farrell vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que su padre le había contado que había visto a Roger y habían hablado. No entró en detalles, sólo me pasó el mensaje de que estaba bien y que había podido matar unos cuantos Parásitos y esperaba matar más.

Anthony Farrell confirmó las palabras del señor Davies. Harry usó el Avisador de Farrell para contactar con el padre de éste, preguntando por su reunión con Roger, y dejó a un Cuervo con la misión de avisarle en cuanto tuvieran respuesta a su mensaje. Después se fue a la inevitable reunión del comité; el inusual intercambio de patronus con James les había alertado de que había sucedido algo. Harry les contó todo lo que sabían, consciente de la expresión malhumorada de Draco.

-No nos gusta lo que hicieron esos dos, se lo aseguro –dijo Belahouel-, pero les necesitamos. Por valiente y hábil que sea su hijo James, él solo no puede combatir por nosotros ahí fuera.

-Lo primero es asegurarnos de que no es una trampa –dijo Harry.

-Creía que el testimonio del señor Davies y el señor Farrell probaban que no lo es.

-Prueban que _probablemente_ no es una trampa –le corrigió-. No voy a dar nada por sentado con este asunto hasta que tengamos toda la información.

-Pero si la oferta de Roger Davies es legítima, debemos aceptarla –indicó la anciana Redfeathers.

Harry quiso decir que no, pero sabía que tenían razón. Draco tampoco se opuso, aunque su humor pareció empeorar aún más y no se molestó en disimularlo. Estaba claro que su rencor hacia Davies no se había debilitado y Harry no lo culpaba: no hacía aún ni un año de eso.

Tras decidir que aplazarían el ataque con el ácido hasta que supieran más sobre Davies, la reunión terminó y Harry salió de la sala con Minerva, Draco y Hermione. La directora, como ellos, estaba simplemente resignada ante la inesperada reaparición de Davies y Potts y todo lo que suponía.

-La guerra, como la política, hace extraños compañeros de cama –dijo, antes de marcharse hacia su despacho-. Esperemos no tener que arrepentirnos de haber vuelto a confiar en él.

Era exactamente lo mismo que Harry estaba pensando. Incluso si Davies estaba siendo sincero, le ponía nervioso imaginarlo cerca de James. ¿Quién sabía de lo que era capaz una persona que no tenía problemas experimentando con un crío en contra de su voluntad? Además, Davies no era un auror ni tenía ningún entrenamiento especial, pero su edad y el hecho de haber sido profesor de James podía hacer que éste cometiera el error de creer que debía confiar en su criterio. Un error que podía ser fatal.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando someter el torbellino de pánico que se estaba creando en el interior de su cabeza.

-Tendré que decírselo a Scorpius –dijo Draco, con gesto amargo-. Tendré que decirle que nos vamos a aliar con las personas que experimentaron con él.

Oh, Scorpius… Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que eso supondría para él. Y Draco no estaba sólo enfadado. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que no era más que eso. Era como si en situaciones como aquella Draco escuchara las voces de sus antepasados en algún rincón de su mente, todos susurrando que ellos habrían matado sin dudar a cualquier enemigo, que Draco era débil por no hacer lo mismo y que su debilidad estaba poniendo en peligro a sus hijos.

-Es una mierda, pero Scorpius lo entenderá –dijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Aunque no nos guste, tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor para el mundo mágico y si esa oferta es sincera, no tenemos más remedio que aceptarla.

-Y no significa nada –añadió Hermione-. No es como si todos los que estamos luchando contra los Parásitos fuéramos un gran grupo de amigos. No voy a empezar a quedar para tomar el té con Mundungus Fletcher o Albert Runcorn.

Draco seguía disgustado, pero Harry pudo ver que ese disgusto ya no estaba tan dirigido a sí mismo. Eso ya era un avance. Y él también seguía preocupado por James. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus deseos de reunirse con Davies, pero al menos insistiría en que tomara todas las medidas de seguridad posibles.

* * *

James había decidido quedar con Davies en mitad de un campo, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de La Madriguera. Era un espacio abierto, sin lugares donde esconderse. Y como habían hecho al encontrarse con su tía Fleur, Nick y él llegaron varias horas antes para preparar el terreno. Consciente de que su decisión había dejado a su padre nervioso, tomó todas las medidas de precaución que se le ocurrieron. Y cuando quedó satisfecho, le mandó un patronus a Davies diciéndole dónde le estaba esperando.

Habían quedado en que Davies llegaría solo. James se dispuso a esperar junto a Nick, sabiendo que si todo iba bien, no tardarían demasiado en verlo aparecer. El clima estaba mostrando cierta clemencia aquel día y hasta podía verse el sol de vez en cuando, asomándose entre nubes grises.

-Eh, tengo una pregunta con todo este asunto –dijo Nick-. ¿Por qué los magos nunca han tratado de ayudar a la gente normal, a la gente sin magia? Reconozco que es lo único que no veo claro. Con la magia somos casi superhéroes.

Los dos se encontraban bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad de los aurores y James se alegró de poder verle la cara; probablemente habría malinterpretado aquella pregunta, si no hubiera sido así. Pero Nick sólo quería saber. Y él sabía la respuesta. Era una de las primeras lecciones que había recibido en la Academia de Aurores.

-Hay muchas razones. La primera es el Estatuto de Secreto de la Magia. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor evitar que los muggles sepan que existimos y… bueno, imagino que entiendes por qué, viendo lo que está pasando. Pero aunque ayudáramos, las cosas no cambiarían mucho porque ayudaríamos todos. Si nosotros os ayudáramos a luchar contra el terrorismo o el tráfico de drogas, también habría magos ayudando a los terroristas y a los traficantes de drogas. Podemos ser más poderosos que los muggles, pero no somos más sabios.

Nick asintió seriamente, pensativo.

-Comprendo… Lo pillo. También podríamos ser supervillanos.

-Y además, si empezáramos a resolver sus problemas, antes o después algún mago llegaría a la conclusión de que puede decidir por ellos. De que son como niños que no saben cuidar de sí mismos y es mejor que estén bajo el gobierno de un mago. Te sorprendería saber cuántas veces ha pasado eso a lo largo de la Historia. Normalmente es mejor para todos si nos mantenemos separados.

Nick parecía convencido por su respuesta.

-¿Y volveréis a desaparecer cuando todo esto acabe?

James se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose qué sería de Nick entonces. Qué sería del mundo mágico.

-No lo sé. Pero tú te mereces seguir siendo un mago, si quieres.

-¿Podéis hacer que la gente deje de ser mago?

-Podemos atar su magia. Ahora se utiliza en medimagia y se hace en casos muy extremos, cuando alguien tiene problemas tan graves para controlar su magia que es un peligro para sí mismo y los que lo rodean. Les ocurre a las víctimas de algunas maldiciones.

-¿Y antes? Has dicho que _ahora_ se utiliza en medimagia.

-Antes era un castigo más, pero dejó de hacerse porque se consideró demasiado cruel. Para un mago no hay nada peor que perder la magia. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de Parásitos son muggles con magia que no les pertenece. No me imagino al Wizengamot dejando a algún Parásito libre para usar su magia por ahí, si es que después de la guerra queda alguno que no termine muerto o en Azkaban de por vida. En tu caso es distinto. Tú ni siquiera lo pediste. Y estás arriesgando tu vida por defender el mundo mágico.

Nick observó su varita con afecto.

-La verdad es que me gusta eso de la magia. Pero la señora Winters me dijo que hay magos de nacimiento que pueden notar la magia de los que son como yo y les molesta mucho.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no hay muchos que puedan sentir eso. Que yo sepa, de toda la gente que yo conozco, el único que tiene esa habilidad es el novio de mi padre.

Aquello hizo que Nick abriera mucho los ojos.

-Oh… ¿Tu padre es gay?

-Le gustan los hombres y las mujeres. Los magos no le damos demasiada importancia a… -Se interrumpió, había notado un tintineo en el cuerpo-. Alguien viene.

Mientras lo decía, Davies se Apareció a unos quince metros de ellos, aparentemente solo, con la varita en la mano y una expresión de tensión en el rostro. Miraba a todos lados, pero James se quedó donde estaba, sin querer salir al descubierto tan pronto.

-¿Potter?

James siguió sin moverse y observó a Davies. No se movía como alguien que estaba tendiendo una trampa, sino como alguien que temía caer en una. Pero claro, Davies había demostrado de sobra su capacidad para engañar,¿no? Había estado actuando con total normalidad durante el curso pasado mientras realizaba experimentos ilegales con Scorpius. James quería correr el riesgo de confiar en él, pero en ese último momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por desoír las advertencias con la voz de su padre que sonaban en su cabeza.

"_Incarcerus"._

El hechizo dio de lleno en Davies, quien gritó de alarma. James esperó unos pocos segundos más. Nadie aparecía en ayuda de Davies, los hechizos sobre el terreno seguían indicando que allí sólo estaban ellos tres.

James tomó aire y se dejó ver.

-Señor Davies…

-¡Potter! -Su alivio fue evidente y James se acercó a él, la varita firme entre sus dedos-. Oh, gracias a Merlín, creía que eran los Parásitos.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no era una trampa.

Su antiguo profesor meneó la cabeza.

-No lo es, puedes creerme. Todo lo que queremos es ser capaces de hacerles más daño. –Se quedó un momento mirándole el muñón del brazo izquierdo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Los Parásitos –dijo, rechazando su pena, como había rechazado la de su tía-. Pero no me ha impedido seguir pateándoles el culo.

-Eso tengo entendido. ¿Puedes…?

-¿Quién es ese contacto del que me habló en su carta?

-¿No puedes desatarme antes?

-Conteste primero a esta pregunta, por favor –dijo con firmeza.

A Davies no le gustó, pero le contestó con frases rápidas y su versión coincidía con lo que su padre le había contado vía patronus. Cuando James, siguiendo instrucciones, le preguntó qué cuadro había adornado sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, su respuesta también fue la correcta. Todo encajaba y su instinto le decía que Davies estaba diciendo la verdad. Fue fácil tomar una decisión.

* * *

Los tres terminaron hablando en una casa de campo cuyos dueños, al parecer, estaban de viaje. Davies se movía por allí como si fuera su dueño y preparó té para todos mientras les hablaba de la gente que conformaba su grupo. Dos de ellos no podían luchar –un anciano de más de siglo y medio y una niña sólo de ocho años a la que se habían encontrado por casualidad después de que los Parásitos atraparan a sus padres-, pero los otros siete estaban dispuestos a combatir.

-¿Cuántos de ellos eran Parásitos?

-Tres. –Davies terminó de servir el té y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina-. Pero te aseguro que son de fiar. Uno de ellos fue transformado cuando ya habían subido al segundo nivel de la Cuarentena; uno de sus primos es Parásito y creyó que le estaba haciendo un favor.

-Conmigo hicieron algo parecido –dijo Nick.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos? –preguntó James.

-Son tipos que se creyeron la propaganda de los Parásitos, toda esa basura de que quieren hacer un mundo mejor, pero se dieron cuenta pronto de que les habían engañado. Los tres huyeron juntos en cuanto pudieron. Por lo que me han podido contar, es bastante peligroso.

Lo que estaba contando era muy similar a las historias del grupo de la señora Winters, pero James no lo vio extraño. ¿Qué otras opciones había? Los que estaban huyendo lo estaban haciendo porque habían cambiado de idea o porque jamás habían querido formar parte de aquello, como Nick.

-¿Cómo os encontrasteis?

-Uno de ellos, Cunningham, vive relativamente cerca del Caldero y después de escapar quiso pasar por su casa y recoger unas cosas. Como era de esperar, había un par de Parásitos esperándolo y se liaron a hechizos. Yo estaba cerca del Caldero en ese momento y de repente vi salir entre dos edificios algo que parecía un Avada Kedavra. Pensé que a un lado u otro de esa varita podía haber un Parásito, así que me acerqué a ver lo que pasaba y me encontré a Cunningham saliendo a la calle, perseguido por dos tipos. Le estaban llamando traidor, así que deduje que, efectivamente, eran Parásitos. Me ocupé de ellos y Cunningham me contó su historia y me habló de sus compañeros. Decidimos unir fuerzas y el resto es historia.

-¿Conocéis más grupos como el vuestro? –preguntó Nick.

-No. El señor Farrell nos dijo que su ahijada y su marido se estaban escondiendo en el mundo muggle, pero que tenían dos niños pequeños y sólo querían seguir escondiéndose hasta que todo acabara. ¿Qué hay de vuestro grupo?

James intercambió una mirada con Nick para asegurarse de que no ponía objeciones y contestó a la pregunta de Davies sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

-…ahora que Madley está recuperada podemos contar también con ella.

-Entonces sois tres… Potter, deberíamos unir fuerzas –dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante-. Tenemos que parar a los Parásitos como sea y ahora mismo la gente del castillo no puede ocuparse de ellos. Depende de nosotros.

-Lo sé. –James se sacó un galeón del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se lo pasó-. He usado el encantamiento Proteico con la moneda. Es más rápido que las lechuzas.

-Bien pensado –dijo, mientras la observaba con interés.

-Hablaré con Hogwarts.

* * *

-Yo sólo digo que me toca las narices que ahora vayan a convertirse en héroes –se quejó Scorpius en voz baja, sin levantar la vista del pergamino que estaba traduciendo-. A nadie le importará lo que me hicieron.

-A mí me importará –contestó Albus, que estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo otro pergamino-. No voy a cambiar de opinión sólo porque hayan matado a unos cuantos Parásitos. Y nuestros padres tampoco.

La profesora Lynch les chistó y Scorpius se tragó el resto de sus quejas. La peor parte era que entendía por qué no podían decirle a Davies que se metiera su oferta de ayuda por el culo, no cuando era algo que afectaba a todo el mundo mágico.

-Profesora, aquí hablan de un arma mágica llamada chakram –dijo Rose, levantando la mano-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la primera vez que lo oigo nombrar. –Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Alguien sabe qué es un chakram?

Scorpius jamás lo había oído nombrar y por lo que parecía, Albus tampoco, pero una Hufflepuff llamada Kristen alzó la mano.

-Es como un disco de hierro afilado por los bordes que se lanza como un boomerang. Creo. O sea, eso es lo que vi en una serie, pero no sé si lo que los muggles llaman chakram es lo mismo que nosotros llamamos chakram.

-Probablemente sea lo mismo –dijo la profesora-. Señorita Weasley, prepare un informe para el pergamino y déjelo en el montón de los Inefables, por si acaso. Dos puntos para Gryffindor y otros dos para Hufflepuff.

La clase terminó poco después sin más descubrimientos y Scorpius salió con el resto de los alumnos hacia el comedor para la pausa del almuerzo. La aparición de Davies había cancelado el ataque que había previsto para aquel día, pues ahora que podían contar con un grupo de diez personas capaces de atacar desde fuera, Harry quería repensar la estrategia.

-La verdad es que no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada útil en esos pergaminos –comentó Albus-. En los de la Sección Prohibida, quizás, pero no en la zona normal.

-Ya, pero sí puede que haya algo sobre la Alianza de Hogwarts.

-¿Tú crees?

-No las instrucciones, pero al menos alguna pista sobre dónde mirar o cómo llevarlo a cabo. Hemos encontrado ya otras menciones a los Fundadores, ¿no?

Albus sonrió.

-Lo de Helga Hufflepuff y ese jefe vikingo fue genial.

Scorpius sonrió también, especialmente cuando Rose les recordó la cara de la profesora Lynch al escuchar a Casper Holmes, el descubridor de esa antigua crónica, leyendo en voz alta la línea que mencionaba las generosas curvas de la Fundadora. Runas no era exactamente una clase divertida, pero de vez en cuando ocurrían hallazgos como aquel.

Después del almuerzo Albus tenía clase de Transformaciones, pero iba a ser práctica y Scorpius planeaba saltársela e irse con Mei a la biblioteca para ayudarla a buscar referencias a la Alianza de Hogwarts. Madam Shadows había puesto a dos ex alumnos, probablemente futuros aprendices de Inefables, a echarle una mano también. Los tres eran incansables; Scorpius se rendía mucho antes, incapaz de seguir desentrañando aquellas letras diminutas y extrañas.

El almuerzo no fue gran cosa, una pequeña salchicha con un montoncito de puré de patatas y una manzana. Scorpius se lo comió sin prisas, esperando que la cena fuera un poco más sustanciosa. Todavía quedaba harina, lo había preguntado. Si los elfos hicieran algún pastel de riñones… El otro día había soñado que estaba en Malfoy manor, tomando chocolate; Albus y él habían encontrado un caldero lleno que nunca se vaciaba por mucho que llenaran vasos y más vasos y los dos comentaban lo afortunados que eran. Por desgracia, tras un sueño así tocaba despertarse con punzadas de hambre.

Su estómago no estaba mucho más lleno cuando terminó de comer; había pocas caras satisfechas a su alrededor. Albus, Rose, Morrigan y él salieron juntos del comedor –ellas también tenían Transformaciones- y Scorpius vio que Mei le estaba esperando a los pies de la escalera, hablando con Seren.

-Hola, chicos, ¿listos para transformar ranas en ratones? Espero que mi ratón no se escape dando saltos como el otro día.

Albus arrugó la nariz mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Mejor eso que lo que le pasó a Camilla.

Su prima le pegó.

-Au, no te burles de ella que bastante mal lo pasó la pobre.

Scorpius había oído hablar del estado lamentable en el que había quedado la rana durante la clase anterior y aún no había decidido si se alegraba de habérselo perdido o no.

-Debería, los ranicidios son una cosa muy…

La alarma que avisaba de los ataques de los Parásitos cortó su frase en seco y Scorpius se detuvo. Tras un momento de parálisis, todos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a bajar los escalones a toda prisa para regresar el vestíbulo. Algunos adultos guiaban a los más jóvenes hacia los comedores, otros subían para ocupar sus puestos en las almenas. Scorpius vio pasar el patronus de la auror Robards y le dio un codazo a Albus, sabiendo que ese patronus debía de estar yendo hacia Harry. Lo encontraron apenas a unos metros del comedor, escuchando el mensaje de su agente.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó Albus.

-Los Parásitos parecen estar desplegándose para atacar –contestó rápidamente-. Preparaos y no os olvidéis de todos los hechizos de protección.

Tras darle una palmadita en el hombro, salió disparado hacia las escaleras, llamando a Krant.

-Scorpius, ten cuidado. –Era su padre, besándole en la frente-. Buena suerte, chicos.

Él también se iba ya tras Harry. Scorpius hizo aparecer su escoba mientras Morrigan hacía aparecer su arco y su carcaj con flechas y se fue hacia la puerta con los demás. El corazón había aumentado el ritmo de sus latidos, pero el miedo estaba mezclado con determinación. Cuando llegaron al exterior, Morrigan fue corriendo a reunirse con el resto de los arqueros y Rose, con el grupo que se encargaba de proteger las tiendas de los refugiados.

-Mei, deberías entrar en el castillo –dijo Seren.

Mei asintió, pero se quedó dónde estaba, tensa como una serpiente a punto de golpear. Scorpius, deseoso de saber qué pasaba, se montó en su escoba y ascendió en línea recta. Los guardias de Hogwarts no se habían equivocado, los Parásitos habían recibido refuerzos y estaban preparándose para atacar. Muchos llevaban metralletas encima y Scorpius frunció el ceño, intrigado. El Murificatio era prácticamente rutina a esas alturas; las metralletas no iban a servir de nada y los Parásitos lo sabían.

-¿Qué ves? -preguntó Albus desde el suelo.

-¡Van armados con metralletas! ¡Y…!

Se detuvo, sorprendido y escamado. Los Parásitos estaban entrando a oleadas en el Bosque Prohibido, desde ambos flancos. Pero ¿por qué, si nunca llegarían a Hogwarts así? La posibilidad de que hubieran encontrado la manera de burlar esa magia, una de las más poderosas que había sobre la Tierra, le puso los pelos de punta.

Entonces, unas columnas de humo se elevaron por el lado más allá de los límites de Hogwarts, y lo entendió incluso antes de ver el patronus de Harry perdiéndose entre los árboles. Los Parásitos no estaban atacando el castillo, estaban atacando a los centauros.


	32. La Batalla del Bosque Prohibido

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 32 **La Batalla del Bosque Prohibido**

-¡Van a atacar el Bosque Prohibido! –gritó alguien.

Scorpius descendió un par de metros.

-¡Son los centauros, Al!

Albus hizo aparecer su escoba y Seren lo imitó un segundo después. Normalmente tenían otra función durante los ataques, pero eso sólo se aplicaba a los ataques al castillo, no al Bosque. Nunca habían luchado allí.

-Iré con vosotros –dijo Mei, reajustándose bien la bufanda azul y cobriza.

-Mei, no, tu madre no quiere que luches –dijo Seren.

-Eso no me ha detenido otras veces. –Se colocó tras ella en la escoba-. Vamos.

Seren miró a Albus en busca de ayuda, pero éste se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. No tenían tiempo para discutir y aunque le habría gustado protegerla –le habría gustado proteger a todo el mundo-, Mei sabía lo que se hacía. Con una patada al suelo su escoba despegó y Albus fue rápidamente a reunirse con Scorpius.

-¿Eso es fuego? –exclamó, alarmado, al descubrir las columnas de humo.

-Eso parece.

Su padre pasó a unos metros de ellos volando sobre su escoba.

-¡Quiero a doscientos hombres conmigo! ¡Los demás quedaos a proteger el castillo!

Draco iba a su lado, también en una escoba, y Albus vio a varios de sus tíos y primos respondiendo a la llamada de su padre. Sólo había una opción; Albus intercambió una mirada rápida con Scorpius y las chicas y dirigió su escoba hacia el grupo que estaba reuniendo su padre. Scorpius se puso a su lado izquierdo mientras Seren y Mei ocupaban el derecho.

-La verdad es que prefiero luchar en el suelo –confesó Seren.

-Tú vuela y ya lanzaré yo los hechizos –replicó Mei.

Albus sonrió mientras se metían entre el grupo.

-¡Tenemos tres objetivos! –exclamó su padre, fiero y urgente-. ¡Salvar a los centauros, apagar el fuego y eliminar a todos los Parásitos que podamos! ¡Sin prisioneros, no podemos traerlos aquí!

-¿Qué hacemos si se rinden? –preguntó alguien.

-Cualquier cosa menos dejarlos marchar. ¡Transformarlos en algo si sabéis! ¡Y recordad que podéis usar la magia del Bosque a vuestro favor! ¡Vámonos!

Todos salieron volando tras él. Albus apenas podía ver ahora a su padre, pero casi podía sentir su energía envolviéndolo, transportándolo hacia la lucha en una ola de determinación y deseos de justicia. Aún le maravillaba cómo podía pasar de ser el padre que había conocido toda su vida a aquel héroe que medio mundo mágico seguiría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Bajo sus pies, las copas de los árboles eran una mancha verde y borrosa, pero Albus tuvo una sensación extraña en los dientes cuando dejaron atrás la zona del Bosque que formaba parte de Hogwarts, aquella a la que los Parásitos nunca podrían entrar sin antes destruir por completo las protecciones del colegio. Por primera vez desde la Batalla del Túnel serían capaces de luchar contra los Parásitos con hechizos y maleficios. Había una parte de Albus que no podía esperar.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a gritos a Seren, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Mei de algo que parecía importante.

-¡Me está explicando lo de la magia del Bosque! ¡No sabía a qué se refería tu padre!

-¡Si vas hacia el castillo habrá un momento en el que los Parásitos no podrán seguirte! ¡Si has de huir, huye en esa dirección!

-¡Sí, lo sé! –contestó, señalando a Mei.

La voz de su padre atrapó la atención de Albus.

-¡Vosotros, id con la auror Robards a apagar el fuego! –exclamó su padre, señalando a una parte del grupo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Los demás, conmigo!

Unas cincuenta personas se fueron tras Robards en dirección a las columnas de humo, ahora más visibles. Albus imaginaba que los Parásitos estaban usando el fuego para obligar a los centauros a moverse en dirección a una trampa o a una emboscada. O quizás querían destruir el Bosque Prohibido simplemente porque odiaban el mundo mágico. O las dos cosas. Albus mejoró el agarre de su mano izquierda sobre el mango de su escoba.

-¡Jefe!

Una docena de rayos verdes volaron hacia ellos, alcanzando a alguien que iba a unos metros por detrás de su padre. En medio de los gritos, Albus le vio lanzar una Bombarda contra el lugar del que habían provenido las maldiciones; él se estiró hacia la derecha junto con Scorpius, Seren y algunos más, buscando rodear a aquel grupo de Parásitos. Eran unos cincuenta, todos vestidos con gruesas chaquetas negras. Más de una docena estaban ya heridos o muertos; seis o siete habían salido corriendo. Gente de Hogwarts salió tras ellos; Albus prefería enfrentarse a los que se quedaban a luchar.

Su primer Diffindo le rebanó los pies a un Parásito, quien cayó al suelo con un chillido animal. Y se dio cuenta de que una pequeña parte de él lo había echado de menos.

* * *

Mei había aprendido docenas y docenas de terribles maldiciones en los últimos meses.

Resistir la tentación de usarlos ahora que tenía Parásitos al alcance de su varita resultó ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. La mano le picaba con las ganas de convertir a uno de esos asesinos en un saco informe de carne o de hacer hervir su sangre o de despellejarlos vivos. Además, con tanto árbol, era difícil acertarles con el Diffindo.

Árboles…

Mei empezó a lanzar Oppugnos a todos los árboles de la zona y tuvo que reírse cuando éstos empezaron a atacar a los Parásitos con un estilo aún más agresivo que el del Sauce Boxeador. Las ramas iban y venían, partiendo huesos, derribando, asfixiando, aterrorizando, como si estuvieran expresando todo el odio que ella misma sentía por los Parásitos.

-¡Genial, Mei! –exclamó Seren, girándose sólo un poco.

-¡Lanzar Finites, estúpidos! –bramó uno de ellos, alcanzando a un árbol con el hechizo y dejándolo inerte de nuevo.

Pero ella ya no era la única lanzando Oppugnos, otros la estaban imitando y los Parásitos no podían defenderse con la suficiente rapidez. Los que huían de los árboles eran alcanzados por Diffindos y alguna que otra Maldición Mortal.

-¡Cuidado, llegan más Parásitos! ¡Más Parásitos!

Mei miró en aquella dirección; dos docenas de ellos acercándose en escobas. Los primeros ya estaban lanzando maldiciones.

-Oh, no, no, no quiero tener que luchar en el aire –gimió Seren, sonando asustada.

-No, no, lo estás haciendo bien. Tú esquiva sus hechizos.

-¡Más Parásitos! –avisó uno de los tíos de Albus, señalando a tierra.

Eran más, setenta u ochenta, quizás a unos doscientos metros de distancia Ellos seguían siendo más, apenas habían perdido a dos o tres personas, pero la cosa se estaba complicando. Harry Potter y una profesora de la Academia de Aurores levantaron un viento huracanado en dirección a los Parásitos que llegaban volando y consiguió desestabilizar a varios. Mientras, otros atacaban con Diffindos.

-¡Seren, ve hacia los Parásitos a pie!

Seren dijo algo que sonaba a protesta, pero hizo lo que le había pedido. Otros estaban haciendo lo mismo. Mei vio a Victoire Weasley, a Draco Malfoy, a un amigo de sus padres. Todos estaban lanzando ya las primeras andanadas de hechizos. Seren chilló mientras evitaba un Avada Kedavra y Mei se sujetó con más fuerza a su cintura; en cuanto la escoba se enderezó, lanzó una Bombarda contra el suelo. Los Parásitos habían levantado sus Protegos, pero algunos tropezaron en el socavón abierto por la explosión y Mei y otros les atacaron con Diffindos mientras estaban en el suelo. El padre de Scorpius usaba ese conjuro triple suyo, otros seguían hechizando a los árboles con el Oppugno. De vez en cuando, algún Parásito conseguía dar en el blanco. Mei vio caer al suelo a un ex alumno de Ravenclaw, oyó chillar de dolor al hermano de su amiga Rebecca cuando le rebanaron un pie con un Diffindo. Alguien fue a ayudarlo y Mei sólo pudo desearle buena suerte en nombre de su amiga; los Parásitos seguían exigiendo su atención.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó el padre de Albus, sin dejar de atacar-. ¡No sabemos cuántos Parásitos más hay en el bosque! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los centauros!

Algunos Parásitos en escoba salieron huyendo y empezaron a incendiar árboles en su huida. Las órdenes de apagar los fuegos se mezclaron con las de perseguir a los que huían. Mei no dudó; Seren mantenía la escoba sobre los pocos Parásitos que todavía seguían luchando y eso quería decir que a ella le tocaba seguir luchando también.

Un ruido de disparos a lo lejos, hacia el centro del Bosque, hizo que varios se giraran hacia allí. Más Parásitos. Y aunque podían estar disparando contra un kelpie o una acromántula, Mei sabía que era aún más probable que lo estuvieran haciendo contra los centauros.

-¡Tenemos que ir allí! –exclamó Seren.

Mei chilló cuando un rayo verde pasó a pocos centímetros de su pie.

-¡Ahora concéntrate en esquivar maldiciones!

El Parásito las atacó de nuevo con ojos desesperados. Seren apartó la escoba de la trayectoria de la maldición y Mei atacó con un Diffindo. Albus, que volaba hacia ellas, lanzó un Incarcerus y el hombre gritó cuando se vio envuelto en cuerdas. Por detrás de Albus, Krant golpeó a una Parásito que iba en escoba y el impacto la hizo salir disparada de su escoba, muerta ya probablemente. Ya no quedaban Parásitos en el aire y la media docena que aún seguían vivos en tierra estaba rindiéndose, cayendo de rodillas con las manos en el aire. Tres murieron igualmente, uno perdió las dos manos. Los otros dos se hicieron una bola en el suelo, chillando de terror.

Pero se oían más disparos. Mientras Scorpius se reunía con ellas y Albus, Mei vio a Harry Potter hablando con el señor Malfoy. Éste asintió y llamó a una Inefable, a un vígil, a un tipo que Mei no conocía excepto de vista.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que salvar a los centauros! –exclamó el padre de Albus, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran mientras salía volando en dirección a los centauros.

Scorpius miró a su padre, quien al parecer iba a quedarse atrás, con un pequeño grupo, a ocuparse de los prisioneros.

-Scorp –dijo Albus, con cierta urgencia.

Él asintió también.

-Vámonos.

* * *

Draco miró con asco mal disimulado a los Parásitos que gimoteaban frente a ellos, atados de pies y manos en medio de aquel matadero. El aire apestaba a muerte y al humo acre de los árboles incendiados, todavía humeantes. Pocas veces los había odiado tanto.

-Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor –les dijo a Martin Furmage y a una Inefable llamada Leary.

Había cinco prisioneros conscientes en total. Draco se acuclilló frente a uno de los prisioneros, ignorando la chirriante sensación de su magia robada. Después le levantó la cabeza para forzarlo a mirarle a los ojos y se zambulló en su mente. Era una sensación rara, entrar en una mente que estaba tan sometida a un hechizo de confidencialidad; le recordaba a la vez que había leído la mente de un Parásito moribundo. Gran parte de sus recuerdos recientes estaban tapados con oscuridad, pero pudo ver flashes aquí y allá, pudo verle discutiendo con otro Parásito sobre lo egoístas que eran los magos, besando a su estúpida mujer, practicando magia en una gran habitación llena de gente, de más Parásitos. Draco pasó por todos sus recuerdos visibles hasta que ya no quedó nada por investigar y rompió la conexión. El Parásito gemía de dolor, Draco no había hecho esfuerzos por ser delicado.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –preguntó Greg, que estaba entre los que se habían quedado como protección.

-Por supuesto –contestó, aunque estaba un poco mareado.

La Inefable había terminado ya y estaba descansando un momento antes de ir a por otro prisionero.

-¿Algo útil?

-No creo –admitió Draco-. ¿Y tú?

-No. Aunque es italiano –dijo, mirando al Parásito como si fuera un insecto poco interesante-. Por suerte habla bien inglés, así que no he tenido problema.

Draco asintió, respiró hondo y entró en la mente del de otro prisionero. Para su sorpresa, también era italiano. El Parásito no dominaba muy bien el inglés, pero Draco se defendía en italiano y pudo acceder a sus recuerdos con relativa facilidad. Era –o había sido- un muggle que había envidiado toda su vida la magia de su hermana mayor. Draco pasó por encima de sus recuerdos de su infancia y su juventud, poco interesantes, y se centró en los más recientes, que estaban tan afectados por los hechizos de confidencialidad como los de su compinche. Los fragmentos que encontraba eran también muy parecidos a los que había visto en el otro prisionero, pero uno de ellos, en los que estaba con un grupo de Parásitos hablando en italiano, llamó su atención. Eran demasiados italianos para que fuera una simple coincidencia, los Parásitos tenían que estar reclutando allí. Draco salió de su mente y le plantó la varita en la cara.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en Italia? –le preguntó en italiano, sacudiéndolo del hombro para que se dejara de gritos y le contestara.

El tipo, de veintipocos años, alzó los ojos llorosos hacia él.

-Poco antes de Navidad. Por favor, por favor…

Draco le lanzó un hechizo para silenciarlo y le hizo la misma pregunta al otro italiano, que resultó haber llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo. Furmage y Leary estaban llegando a la misma conclusión que él.

-Los dos eran muggles, por eso pudieron venir a pesar de la Cuarentena.

-Pero olvidarían que la magia existe nada más cruzar esa barrera, ¿no? –dijo Furmage.

-Da igual, ya estarían aquí. Los Parásitos sólo tendrían que recogerlos y darles magia. –Draco hizo una mueca cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando allí; odiaba admitirlo, pero esos desgraciados tenían recursos-. Claro, y con estos no van a tener tantos problemas de deserciones… Estos sabían lo que estaban escogiendo y querían escogerlo.

Ahora gimoteaban, patéticos, indefensos y derrotados, pero Draco no sentía compasión por ellos. Su magia robada le crispaba los nervios y le impedía olvidar cuál había sido el precio.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos –dijo Leary-: ocupémonos de los prisioneros y volvamos a Hogwarts.

Draco miró hacia el cielo, por donde se habían marchado Harry, los niños y los demás. Habría querido ir tras ellos, todavía dudaba si no sería lo mejor. Pero lo que sí sabía era que Leary tenía razón en algo: allí ya no pintaban nada. Draco le hizo un gesto cortés en dirección a los Parásitos.

-Cuando quieras.

Ella puso delante de ellos, provocando que se retorcieran con más terror y súplicas silenciosas. Pero si eso tuvo algún efecto en Leary, lo disimuló perfectamente. Sin la más mínima vacilación, Leary apuntó al prisionero que estaba más a su izquierda e hizo un pase de varita.

El Parásito se convirtió en un vulgar ratón de campo.

Era como volver a ver a Titania castigando a los Parásitos de Ávalon. Los otros comprendieron lo que iba a pasarles y su pánico se disparó hasta el punto que uno de los italianos pareció sufrir un ataque el corazón. Leary no les dio demasiado tiempo para sufrir por su futuro inmediato; en menos de treinta segundos, cuatro de los cinco antiguos prisioneros correteaban enloquecidamente por el suelo. El quinto, el del ataque al corazón, también se había transformado, pero estaba muerto o quizás inconsciente, a Draco no le importó demasiado.

Greg y los otros habían recogido todas las varitas que ya no tenían dueño y habían envuelto en sábanas transfiguradas los cadáveres de los suyos. Era hora de irse.

* * *

Los disparos sonaban ahora como si provinieran de varios sitios a la vez. Scorpius supuso que los centauros que habían sobrevivido al primer asalto se habían desperdigado y los Parásitos se habían separado también para ir tras ellos.

-¡Allí! –exclamó Bill Weasley.

Scorpius no llegó a ver nada, pero el tío de Albus y una docena de magos más habían salido disparados hacia allí y otros tantos estaban a punto de unírseles.

-¡Allí hay más! –exclamó alguien al otro extremo del grupo.

-¡Id con cuidado! –avisó Harry-. ¡No os quedéis solos!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Scorpius miró a su alrededor, pero Albus le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡Scorp, allí, he visto un resplandor verde! ¡Vamos!

Ellos, las chicas, y una media docena de magos y brujas más dirigieron sus escobas hacia allá. Unos segundos después escucharon más tiros provenientes de aquella zona. Scorpius se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y se preparó, repitiéndose a sí mismo que iban a salir vivos de allí.

Cuatro Parásitos en escoba aparecieron de entre los árboles, lanzándoles Diffindos. Uno de ellos alcanzó a una chica con una larga coleta castaña y la partió por la mitad; Scorpius llegó a ver de refilón el modo dantesco en el que sus intestinos se desenrollaban por el aire durante su caída, pero sentir horror habría sido un lujo que no podía permitirse. Su propio Diffindo cruzó el aire y rebanó la escoba de un Parásito, quien cayó al suelo en picado. Albus había hecho estallar a otro con una Bombarda. Los otros dos descendieron para esconderse entre los árboles y ellos les siguieron.

-¡Cuidado, debe de haber más en tierra! –exclamó Albus.

De nuevo, no se equivocaba. Media docena de Parásitos los atacaron en cuanto los vieron llegar. Scorpius esquivó una Maldición Mortal y lanzó un Oppugno contra un árbol justo cuando un Parásito en escoba pasaba por su lado. Una de las ramas se estampó en su cara y lo hizo caer sin sentido al suelo. Sin detenerse, Scorpius usó un Accio para quitarle su varita y después de un momento de duda, lo transformó en un escarabajo. Probablemente moriría antes de que los efectos de la transformación se disiparan, pero al menos no habría muerto por su mano.

Otros tres Parásitos habían caído, pero ellos también habían perdido a otra persona más, un hombre recio de pelo blanco que sólo conocía de vista. Eran ocho contra cuatro, todavía tenían las de ganar.

-¡Hay que quitarle el escudo! –oyó gritar a Albus.

Scorpius vio enseguida lo que pasaba: una mujer de boca cruel que estaba deteniendo los Diffindos con lo que parecía un escudo de obsidiana.

-¡Ellas tienen razón! –chillaba-. ¡Sois unos animales! ¿Cómo podéis defender a estos violadores de mierda?

-¡Porque vosotros sois cien veces peores! –replicó Albus, tan furioso como ella.

La mujer luchaba bien, estaba claro que siempre había tenido magia. Pero incluso con aquel maldito escudo, se encontraba en minoría. Mientras ella esquivaba un Avada Kedavra y detenía otro Diffindo de Albus, Scorpius cortó una rama de un árbol tan gruesa como su brazo, convirtió uno de sus extremos en una punta de lanza y, con un movimiento de varita, la lanzó rabiosa, velozmente contra la espalda de la mujer. La lanza la atravesó de lado a lado y su rostro se contrajo de dolor e incredulidad antes de desplomarse.

Unos metros más lejos, Seren y Mei le rebanaban la cabeza a otro Parásito. Otro más había muerto. El que quedaba vivo salió huyendo y Ava Braden, una aspirante a auror, le dio de lleno con un Diffindo. Scorpius, aliviado por la pequeña victoria, fue a reunirse con Albus.

-¿Estás bien?

Albus apoyó la frente en la suya un momento.

-Sí, bajemos.

Seren, Mei y un chico llamado Gamp estaban con los centauros. Era un macho adulto con dos niños centauro que debían de ser hijos suyos; el mayor tenía alrededor de seis años y el pequeño, al que el padre llevaba en brazos, era un bebé con una mitad inferior como la de un corderito, blanca y lanuda. El padre y el hijo mayor tenían miradas hostiles y sobre todo, asustadas. Albus se dirigió hacia ellos con esa confianza en sí mismo que siempre aparecía en situaciones de vida o muerte.

-Soy Albus Potter, hijo de Harry Potter. Mi padre prometió a los centauros que Hogwarts os ayudaría si nuestro enemigo común os atacaba. Debéis ir a la zona del Bosque que está protegida por la magia del colegio, allí estaréis a salvo por el momento. –Se giró hacia Braden, que estaba atendiendo a otra chica herida, Deng-. Sería mejor que alguien los acompañara por si se encuentran con más Parásitos. ¿Por qué no vais vosotros y de paso lleváis a Deng a Hogwarts?

Braden dudó, como si quisiera quedarse a seguir luchando, pero después de observar a los centauros terminó accediendo a la sugerencia de Albus. Cuando Scorpius los vio partir entre los árboles en dirección al colegio, llevándose con ellos los cuerpos de los dos compañeros caídos, casi los envidió. Sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente el escudo de la Parásito; lo había reclamado, ya que había sido el que la había matado.

-Scorpius, ¿has hecho desaparecer al Parásito con el que estabas peleando antes? –preguntó Mei, mirando a su alrededor.

-No, lo he convertido en escarabajo. Estaba inconsciente y… Bueno, debe de andar por ahí.

-Es una buena idea.

Scorpius aceptó el cumplido con una leve reverencia.

-Vamos, tenernos que reunirnos con los demás –dijo Albus, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

De nuevo sobre sus escobas, se alzaron sobre las copas de los árboles para poder ver mejor el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, como un mar verde. Todavía había columnas de humo hacia la derecha, aunque el fuego que las provocaba parecía estar extinguiéndose. El sol estaba muy bajo, dentro de poco empezaría a ponerse y si todavía seguían por allí, tendrían más cosas por las que preocuparse que por los Parásitos.

-Creo que he visto a alguien por allí –dijo Seren, señalando hacia el norte-. Ha sido como un punto que ha salido de entre los árboles.

-¿Podría ser un pájaro? –preguntó Albus.

-No, demasiado grande.

-Está bien, vamos, pero tened cuidado, podría haber Parásitos allá abajo.

Los cuatro dirigieron su escoba en la dirección indicada por Seren. El Bosque era tan espeso que Scorpius apenas podía ver pequeños fragmentos de suelo aquí y allá, pero estaba atento a cualquier hechizo que pudiera salir repentinamente de entre los árboles, como había ocurrido antes. Sobre todo, quería encontrar más gente. Sólo eran cuatro y los Parásitos se estaban moviendo en grupos mucho más grandes.

-¡Scorpius!

Antes de entender siquiera qué pasaba, Scorpius se encontró precipitándose hacia el suelo.

* * *

-¡No, Scorpius!

Albus lanzó un hechizo en su dirección, intentando detener su caída, pero no lo consiguió y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que Scorpius iba a morir. El horror era tanto que le cortó la respiración. Y justo cuando Scorpius ya estaba a punto de perderse entre las copas de los árboles, pasó algo raro con su cuerpo y un pájaro blanco, una gaviota, apareció en su lugar y se elevó de nuevo en el aire.

Scorpius…

A Albus se le escapó un sollozo entrecortado de alivio.

-¡Albus, cuidado!

Los atacaban. Albus esquivó un Diffindo que llegó a hacerle un pequeño corte en su abrigo y empezó a responder con Oppugnos dirigidos a los árboles que había por la zona. Escuchó gritos, muchos de ellos, Finites, pero también aullidos de dolor, golpes secos. Le habría gustado saber a cuántos Parásitos se enfrentaban; entre veinte y treinta, quizás.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –chilló Seren.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius? –exclamó Albus, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué le había pasado?-. ¡Scorpius!

Bajo los árboles, hubo una fuerte explosión. Una nube de humo, ramas y hojas se alzó en el aire, seguidas de más gritos de agonía. Tenía que haber sido Scorpius. Albus, casi sin pensar, descendió rápidamente para reunirse con él.

-¡Albus, espera!

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Al atravesar las copas de los árboles le recibió la Maldición Mortal. Albus la esquivó, pero perdió el control de su escoba y aterrizó accidentadamente, cayendo de costado. El dolor del golpe, que había estado acompañado de un crujido, lo dejó aturdido un momento y miró a los Parásitos que tenía frente a él casi sin verlos. Uno de ellos frunció los labios y alzó su varita. Albus le imitó por instinto, pero ningún hechizo acudió a su confundida mente.

Un Diffindo partió al Parásito por la mitad.

Albus reaccionó como pudo y casi a cuatro patas, corrió a colocarse detrás del árbol más cercano. Sin perder un segundo se echó un Episkeyo en las costillas, un Ennervate. Fue como si se hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada encima. Escuchó gritar a un Parásito, el ya familiar ruido de los árboles peleando. Asomó la cabeza y lanzó otro Diffindo. Entonces vio a Scorpius, por fin, corriendo y peleando. Sano y salvo, al menos de momento. Las chicas también estaban lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, todavía montadas en la escoba de Seren. Quedaban siete Parásitos. Albus tomó aire y se dispuso a luchar de verdad.

Los Diffindo salieron de su varita como si fueran las balas de una pistola; alcanzó a dos Parásitos antes de rodar por el suelo para esquivar un rayo rojo que no identificó. Sólo había matado a uno de ellos, el otro había empezado a chillar como un animal. Albus se puso en pie rápidamente y vio a otros dos Parásitos hostigando a Scorpius, que empezaba a parecer cansado. Los tres se movían tan rápido que Albus no se atrevió a usar un Diffindo por si le daba a Scorpius, así que optó por seguir utilizando a los árboles con Oppugnos. El Parásito fue rápido con su Finite, pero no pudo evitar el hechizo de Scorpius y cayó al suelo como si sus huesos hubieran desaparecido de golpe. Otro hechizo tumbó al otro Parásito; tenía que ser alguna de las chicas. En algún momento de la pelea habían aterrizado y ahora estaban hostigando al último Parásito que quedaba en pie. Albus estaba ahora a sus espaldas y le lanzó el Desmaius más fuerte que pudo.

El Parásito cayó al suelo, pero su último Diffindo dio de lleno a Mei en el estómago.

Seren chilló.

-¡Mei, no!

Albus corrió hacia ellas, horrorizado, apenas consciente de que Scorpius corría detrás de él y cayó al suelo a su lado de rodillas, preparándose, si tal cosa era posible, para encontrarse con sangre y tripas. Pero aunque su ropa mostraba claramente el corte del Diffindo, Albus no vio nada. No había sangre, no había herida. Al levantar la mirada hacia su cara, estupefacto y locamente esperanzado, se encontró con unos ojos abiertos y lúcidos.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…

-¿Cómo…?

No podía ser, nadie era inmune al Diffindo. Pero ella sonrió y se metió la mano por debajo de la ropa y sacó el escudo que habían conseguido en su anterior enfrentamiento.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, Scorpius.

Seren dejó escapar un ruido que era mitad risa, mitad sollozo, y le dio a Mei un abrazo digno de un oso.

-¡Idiota, pensaba que te habías muerto!

Scorpius le pasó a Albus el brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Tú también me has dado un buen susto.

-¿Y tú a mí no?

Albus le puso la mano en la cara y le besó con un alivio feroz, necesitado. Podría haberlo seguido besando durante horas, pero no había olvidado al Parásito que yacía inconsciente a sólo un par de metros de ellos ni a los otros que quizás todavía seguían vivos. Tenían que ocuparse de ellos y asegurarse de que no iban a poder hacer más daño. No les quedó más remedio que ir examinando uno a uno todos los Parásitos cuyos cuerpos aún seguían enteros; sin la adrenalina ni el miedo a morir recorriéndole las venas, aquella carnicería daba ganas de vomitar y aunque Albus no sentía pena por ellos, al final estaba algo descompuesto y sólo quería marcharse de allí. Se habían enfrentado a veintitrés Parásitos y habían matado a diecinueve. Ellos cuatro. Aun sabiendo que muchos Parásitos eran medio inútiles con una varita y que los árboles habían sido de gran ayuda, no conseguía entender cómo lo habían conseguido, cómo habían tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó Seren, con voz un poco débil.

-Yo ya he terminado –dijo Scorpius, transformando en insecto al último Parásito superviviente-. Al, si no vemos a nadie desde el aire será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts. Ya es casi de noche y sólo somos cuatro.

Albus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en otras zonas del Bosque, si seguía el enfrentamiento o no, pero estaba de acuerdo con los otros.

-De acuerdo. –Apunto con su varita en dirección a la zona en la que había aterrizado-. _Accio_ escoba.

La escoba fue volando hacia él, pero a Albus le cambió la cara en cuanto la vio: estaba partida por la mitad.

-Oh, mierda, Al…

Albus observó el mango con estupor, comprendiendo que aquello era imposible de arreglar.

-Creía que lo que se me había roto había sido una costilla…

-¿Sólo tenemos mi escoba? –exclamó Seren, preocupada.

Estaba claro que era una mala noticia; los cuatro no podrían regresar volando. Albus propuso que las chicas se quedaran con la escoba, bastante seguro de que Scorpius y él podrían volver andando, si tenían cuidado, pero ellas se ofendieron bastante ("¿En serio creéis que nos marcharíamos sin vosotros?"). Entonces Mei sugirió que Scorpius lo convirtiera en algo que ellas pudieran transportar y que el propio Scorpius se transformara en gaviota. La idea de volar convertido en un animalillo o un objeto no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero fue Scorpius el primero en oponerse, aduciendo que no había practicado lo suficiente.

-Pero si acabas de transformar a esos Parásitos en…

-A esos _Parásitos _–recalcó Scorpius-. Y si algo sale mal con ellos, me da lo mismo. Pero no voy a arriesgarme con él.

Gracias a Merlín, pensó Albus.

-Escuchad, vamos a ver primero si hay algún grupo de Hogwarts cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Seren, ¿me dejas tu escoba?

Ella se la pasó y Albus se elevó rápidamente para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Lejos, quizás a tres o cuatro kilómetros, había gente volando, pero Albus no habría sabido decir si eran Parásitos o gente de Hogwarts. En dirección al colegio vio rastros de luces de colores brillando fugazmente; una batalla, sin duda. El castillo, claramente recortado en el horizonte, estaba quizás a unos diez kilómetros de distancia. Si iban a pie, en dos o tres horas podían estar de vuelta.

Albus descendió y les contó lo que había visto. Scorpius, Mei y Seren se miraron entre ellos.

-Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos.

* * *

Harry voló en ziz zag entre los troncos de los árboles y sonrió cuando escuchó el golpe de su perseguidor contra la rama que acababa de dejar atrás. No se permitió tiempo para disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria; todavía tenían que poner a salvo a una docena de centauros.

-¡Harry!

La voz de Ron sonaba urgente e hizo que Harry mirara en su dirección. Enseguida supo de qué le estaba avisando. Un banco de niebla espesa se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Por un momento se preguntó si no se trataría de algún hechizo de los Parásitos, pero luego lo comprendió: era la magia del propio Bosque, preparándose para actuar. Probablemente iba a envolverlos por completo y cuando se disipara, los Parásitos estarían lejos de Hogwarts. Y quizás él también, si se quedaba atrapado con ellos.

Los centauros galopaban en dirección al castillo. No era un mal momento para retirarse. Harry usó un conjuro para abrir una grieta en el suelo y media docena de Parásitos cayeron de bruces, algunos partiéndose el tobillo, alguna pierna. La niebla seguía envolviendo la zona; en medio de aquella oscuridad rota por el resplandor de los hechizos, resultaba tenebrosa. Harry sintió los primeros jirones, fríos y húmedos, rozándole la piel de la cara y las manos. Sin dejar de volar, se echó un hechizo en las gafas para poder seguir viendo bien y cruzó entre los troncos de dos árboles. Un Diffindo pasó rozándole el hombro y Harry siseó de dolor al notar el corte, pequeño, pero profundo. Sabía que a sus espaldas ya no quedaba nadie de Hogwarts ni ningún centauro, así que lanzó una Bombarda Máxima, un Protego para protegerse de la lluvia de tripas y astillas que hubo a continuación. La niebla se estaba espesando a su alrededor, pero veía el final de aquel banco.

-¡Harry!

Era Draco. Harry voló en esa dirección y unos pocos segundos después salió del banco de niebla. Le esperaban los centauros, los magos que habían estado luchando a su lado. Draco lo recibió con un beso rápido, Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Estás herido –dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se lanzó un Episkeyo sin perder de vista la niebla. Se suponía que los Parásitos no iban a ser capaces de atravesarla, pero hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos que habían desaparecido no iba a fiarse, ni tampoco iban a hacerlo los demás, a juzgar por cómo observaban la niebla, todos con la varita preparada. Un par de minutos después, la niebla se disipó con bastante rapidez y Harry se encontró ante un Bosque desierto. Sólo quedaban los cadáveres.

-Deberíamos volver al castillo –dijo Ron-. Algunos de los nuestros están heridos y algunos de los centauros también.

Era una buena idea, pero Harry se resistía a marcharse. No estaba seguro de que aquello hubiera terminado: podía quedar gente por regresar, centauros perdidos a los que poner a salvo. Ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que Albus y Scorpius hubieran regresado ya. Mientras Draco le mandaba un patronus a su madre preguntando por los niños, Harry hizo ascender su escoba hasta poder tener una buena vista del Bosque y miró a su alrededor con un hechizo. Distinguía luces aquí y allá y a pesar de la oscuridad le pareció ver al menos tres grupos de Parásitos sobrevolando distintas zonas del Bosque.

-Harry… -Era Draco, yendo hacia él; sólo con verle la cara, supo que no traía buenas noticias-. Mi madre dice que no han vuelto. Ni ellos, ni Seren ni Mei.

Harry respiró hondo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

-Deben de estar juntos… Eso es buena señal. Probablemente no tardarán en llegar.

Miró de nuevo el Bosque. Ahora le parecía infestado de Parásitos. Y supo que no iba a volver a respirar tranquilo hasta que los viera regresar sanos y salvos.


	33. En el Bosque Prohibido

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 33 **En el Bosque Prohibido**

Harry no quería alejarse demasiado del Bosque mientras no volvieran los niños, pero se acercó un momento a la zona en la que estaban montando el refugio de los centauros. Charlie y Zhou estaban por allí, atendiendo a los heridos con la ayuda de una medibruja y un par de Withers. Alguien se había ocupado de levantar cinco cabañas grandes en las que alojarlos. Dione andaba por allí, con una venda en el hombro; había recibido un tiro.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Hemos perdido a unos quince miembros de la manada, incluidas dos hembras. Y no encontramos a nuestro Anciano.

-¿Vuestro Anciano?

-Si ha muerto, ha muerto; todo el mundo muere y caer luchando no es un mal modo de morir. Pero si lo han capturado… Sería una vergüenza para nosotros.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo visteis?

-Mientras huíamos. Iba acompañado de tres centauros que no han llegado aquí tampoco, así que imagino que han caído en algún encontronazo con los Parásitos.

Era como si le recordara lo que podía pasarles a Albus y los demás. En los últimos diez minutos habían llegado una pareja de magos con un centauro, pero ninguno de los tres los había visto. La incertidumbre lo estaba comiendo vivo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mandar un patronus a buscar a Albus por miedo a señalar su posición cuando podían tener a los Parásitos a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Cassandra no había profetizado la muerte de ningún Malfoy, se dijo a sí mismo. Los Parásitos no estaban anunciando por todo lo alto ni la muerte ni la captura de ninguno de los cuatro. Y estaban juntos. Esa parte le parecía importante. No olvidaba las palabras de los propios centauros. Mientras estuvieran los cuatro juntos, tendrían el destino de su lado.

Eso era al menos lo que necesitaba repetirse a sí mismo para no perder la cabeza.

* * *

Mei pensaba que había cosas de las que no era lógico asustarse, pero caminar de noche por un Bosque Prohibido lleno de Parásitos no entraba en esa categoría. Y al miedo se le sumaba el frío, el hambre. Probablemente se habría sentido cansada también si el miedo no hubiera estado bombardeando energía extra por todo su cuerpo.

Habían recorrido un tercio del camino, más o menos. Caminaban en silencio, alumbrándose con Lumos flojitos, que no llamaran la atención de los Parásitos. En aquella quietud, el sonido viajaba largas distancias y de vez en cuando podían escuchar sus voces a lo lejos. Mei se preguntó si estaban buscando magos y centauros que aún no hubieran regresado o simplemente estaban explorando lo que consideraban sus nuevos dominios.

-Los rumores son ciertos, ¿no? –dijo Seren de pronto, en voz baja-. Los centauros están violando a sus prisioneras.

Mei creía que aquello era vox populi y miró a Seren con intriga, notando su disgusto, que ella compartía sólo a medias; por mucho que considerara brutales las acciones de los centauros, no podía decir que los Parásitos que caían en sus manos le dieran pena.

-Por lo que he oído, quieren dejarlas embarazadas porque normalmente las centáurides sólo dan a luz machos, mientras que las humanas tienen hembras.

Seren frenó en seco, horrorizada.

-¿Y los estamos ayudando?

-Ellos nos han ayudado a nosotros –dijo Albus, mientras Mei sujetaba a Seren del brazo para ponerla en marcha de nuevo-. No vamos a ir a dejarlos tirados ahora, ¿no? Y lo que hagan con sus prisioneros no es realmente asunto nuestro. No lo veo distinto a dejar que se los coman las acromántulas o los kelpies.

-Bueno, para empezar no estamos llevando a las acromántulas y los kelpies a Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Los centauros no van a atacarnos. Ni siquiera creo que se instalen con nosotros; seguramente se quedarán en el linde del Bosque.

-Esa no es la cuestión, Albus. Lo que están haciendo es horrible.

-No lo niego, es sólo que no creo que ahora mismo podamos hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Seren no parecía nada convencida y Mei quiso intervenir para que no acabaran discutiendo.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, Seren, pero si los Parásitos se meten en el Bosque buscando la manera de llegar hasta nosotros para matarnos, lo que les ocurra no es nuestra responsabilidad. Nadie puede esperar que mandemos gente al Bosque a rescatarlos.

-¿Podemos dejar la conversación para luego? –cuchicheó Scorpius-. Deberíamos estar callados.

Era un buen consejo y lo siguieron los tres aunque estaba claro que Seren seguía dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Pero Mei sabía que la línea del "¿qué quieres que hagamos?" era infranqueable, lo había comprobado en docenas de discusiones con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Nadie había sugerido nunca mandar una partida de rescate para salvar a esas prisioneras. Como mucho, unos pocos habían dicho que Hogwarts debería rechazar la ayuda de los centauros, argumentando que así no se les podía acusar de complicidad. Mei, sin embargo, pensaba que esa era la posición más absurda: no habría cambiado el destino de las mujeres capturadas ni habría mejorado las cosas para la comunidad de Hogwarts, simplemente habría tranquilizado las conciencias más fáciles de tranquilizar.

Un largo gemido cortó sus elucubraciones y los hizo frenar en seco a los cuatro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró Seren.

Esperaron sin mover un músculo. Unos segundos después escucharon un gemido algo más corto que se quebró en lo que parecía un sollozo.

-Creo que es alguien herido –dijo Albus.

-Pero, ¿de qué bando? –replicó Scorpius.

-Vamos a acercarnos un poco más –dijo Albus. Mei no sabía si aquello era una buena idea y probablemente no había sido la única porque él insistió-. Venga, no sabemos quién puede ser. ¿Y si es alguien que conocemos?

Scorpius y Seren cedieron con aquel argumento y Mei se vio obligada a seguir a la mayoría. Al menos no tenían que desviarse demasiado. El gemido sonó una tercera vez, más cercano, y entonces escucharon un relincho y una voz grave diciendo algo que no pudo descifrar del todo.

-Es un centauro –dijo Scorpius, innecesariamente.

-Y esto es un cadáver. –Albus señalaba un cuerpo en el suelo, un Parásito con dos flechas clavadas en el pecho.

Mei arrugó la nariz, pensando que no era una buena señal. Los otros, especialmente Albus, quisieron continuar y unos metros más lejos Mei empezó a comprender que se estaban acercando al escenario de una batalla reciente y ya finalizada. Habían visto ya tres centauros muertos y tres Parásitos acribillados a flechas. Encontraron también una mujer vestida con una túnica de pieles de ciervo, conejos, ardillas. Una flecha le atravesaba el cuello. Tenía que ser una de las prisioneras de los centauros. Al pasar por su lado, Mei intentó fijarse en su vientre, pero la túnica no dejaba entrever sus formas.

Al final de aquel rastro macabro encontraron el origen de los gemidos. Había un Parásito rubio recostado contra un árbol, casi inconsciente; tenía un cuchillo de tres dedos de ancho clavado en el estómago. El propio cuchillo había evitado que se desangrara rápidamente y las heridas internas lo estaban matando ahora despacio. A unos cinco metros, un centauro anciano, de cabello blanco y ojos de un llamativo azul intenso, estaba también tumbado en el suelo. Mei dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que trataba de usar su arco contra ellos.

-¡Somos de Hogwarts, somos de Hogwarts! –aseguró Albus en voz baja, pero vehemente, mientras alzaba las manos.

El centauro lo miró con confusión y desconfianza.

-¿Harry Potter?

Albus se acercó a él, todavía con las manos algo levantadas.

-No, ése es mi padre. Yo me llamo Albus Potter. –Le echó una ojeada rápida al Parásito moribundo. Scorpius lo tenía bien vigilado-. ¿Estás herido? ¿Podemos ayudarte?

-Oh, no… Ha llegado mi hora. –El centauro se relajó contra el suelo y dejó el arco a un lado. Mei se relajó un poco también-. Mi nombre es Firenze.

-Tú enseñaste Adivinación en Hogwarts –recordó Mei, asombrada.

-Sí, durante unos años. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –Ellos le dijeron sus nombres y el Parásito lanzó otro gemido lastimero que le puso a Mei los pelos de punta. Firenze frunció sus espesas cejas-. Me gustaría… que se callara de una vez.

Scorpius miró al Parásito de arriba abajo y le lanzó un Desmaius. Probablemente le había hecho un favor, ahorrándole el sufrimiento en sus últimos instantes de vida. Y ella, para ser sincera, también se alegraba de no tener que seguir oyendo esos gemidos.

-¿Por qué no le has disparado? –preguntó Scorpius.

Firenze alzó su arco, con la flecha ya preparada, como había hecho antes, pero cuando intentó tensarlo, los brazos le fallaron.

-¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti? –insistió Albus, acuclillándose a su lado-. ¿Dónde estás herido?

-No estoy… herido. Es mi corazón. La batalla ha sido… demasiado para… mí.

Mei frunció el ceño. Entre todos quizás habrían sido capaces de curarlo si hubiera tenido una herida de bala o de Diffindo, pero los ataques al corazón estaban fuera de sus posibilidades.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? –intervino Seren. Mei la miró, un poco sorprendida por su tono de voz, casi exigente-. La mujer con la túnica de pieles.

-Una prisionera. Una Parásito. ¿Por qué?

Seren pareció ir a recriminarle lo de las violaciones, pero al final meneó la cabeza.

-Por nada.

Mei entendió por qué había decidido callarse. No habría sido propio de Seren iniciar una discusión con alguien que estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Firenze había cerrado los ojos y Mei se dio cuenta de que su respiración se estaba volviendo más laboriosa, más irregular. La idea de presenciar su muerte la puso nerviosa, aunque no entendía por qué: ya había visto morir a medio centenar de personas sólo aquel día, la mayoría con despliegue de sangre y tripas. Firenze sólo era un anciano con un corazón cansado; su muerte, al menos, formaba parte del orden natural de las cosas.

-¿Hay algún mensaje que quieras que demos? –preguntó Albus con suavidad-. ¿Alguien de quien quieras despedirte?

-Mi sobrino, Helios… No sé si… sigue vivo… Mis amigos… Ha sido… un honor… galopar con ellos… bajo las… estrellas… -La respiración de Firenze se volvió aún más ahogada y Mei apretó los puños para darse fuerza-. ¿Me… me enterraréis?

-Claro. Claro.

Firenze agarró la muñeca de Albus y abrió los ojos. Mei dio un respingo y echó mano a su varita, pero el centauro sólo quería decir algo.

-Está detrás… de la piedra.

-¿El qué? –dijo Mei rápidamente-. ¿Qué está detrás de la piedra? ¿Qué piedra?

Pero Firenze había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y había soltado la mano de Albus. Mei pronunció su nombre, comprendiendo que se acababa su tiempo. El pecho del centauro subió y bajó dos veces y después se detuvo. Tan simple. Tan definitivo. Los cuatro permanecieron en un silencio respetuoso durante unos segundos y después Albus se puso en pie.

-Vamos a enterrarlo.

* * *

Gracias a un par de hechizos que habían aprendido curioseando a los que estaban construyendo el nuevo túnel, no fue difícil preparar una gran tumba en la que enterrar a Firenze y a los tres centauros que habían caído con él. Scorpius nunca habría imaginado que algún día acabaría haciendo algo así y tenía la sensación de estar en medio de un sueño, un extraño, tenebroso sueño.

Cuando terminaron de cubrir la tumba con tierra, Albus echó un Confundus sobre el terreno y borró los rastros de lo que acababan de hacer. A los cadáveres de los Parásitos los dejaron donde estaban. Que los enterraran los suyos, si querían. En lo que a Scorpius respectaba, podían quedarse así y servir de alimento para la fauna del Bosque.

Mientras reanudaban la caminata, Scorpius hizo cálculos. El encontronazo con Firenze les había hecho perder casi una hora. Eran ya las ocho de la tarde y todavía no habían recorrido ni la mitad del camino, principalmente porque no siempre podían ir en línea recta. A veces escuchaban a los Parásitos o a alguna criatura del Bosque con la que era mejor no cruzarse y se apartaban de su camino; otras, la espesura les obligaba a desviarse. Al ritmo que llevaban y si no pasaba nada más, no llegarían antes de las once de la noche. Su padre debía de estar tan preocupado… Si estaba bien. Scorpius se dijo que debía estarlo. Tenía lógica que no les hubieran mandado ningún patronus, con todo el Bosque lleno de Parásitos. Ellos tampoco habían mandado un patronus al castillo por la misma razón, por miedo a revelar su posición. Se le helaba la sangre al pensar lo que harían los Parásitos si supieran que los cuatro estaban allí.

Una lechuza ululó cerca de ellos y casi como respuesta, a Albus le rugieron las tripas audiblemente. Scorpius soltó una risilla, aunque él también se moría de hambre. Se habían perdido el té y la cena ya.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Firenze con eso de la piedra? –dijo Mei-. ¿Será un mensaje para nosotros o para los centauros?

-Ni idea –dijo Scorpius.

-Podría estar hablando del lugar en el que está la información sobre la Alianza de Hogwarts.

Era sólo una posibilidad entre tantas, pero Scorpius sabía que no hacía falta que se lo dijera, Mei ya lo sabía. Hablar, aunque fuera en voz baja, les ayudaba a distraerse un poco del hambre, del miedo, del cansancio.

-¿Tienes idea de a qué piedra puede referirse? –intervino Albus-. Porque si estamos hablando del castillo, no es que sea una gran pista.

-Hay algunas placas con inscripciones por toda la biblioteca, incluso dentro de la Sección Prohibida. Si tuviera que empezar por algún sitio, empezaría por ahí. Aunque quizás se refiera a otra cosa, claro está. Los centauros deben tener objetos mágicos o importantes para ellos escondidos por todo el Bosque.

-¿Seguro que no estamos andando en círculos? –dijo Seren.

-No, tranquila –contestó Scorpius, seguro. Entre los hechizos de Señálame y la Estrella Polar que veían de vez en cuando entre las copas de los árboles era difícil perderse. Además, en el peor de los casos, podían arriesgarse a subirse a la escoba de Seren y echar un vistazo-. Vamos bien.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada con Albus, quien sonrió levemente, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

-Otra aventura más que contar a nuestros nietos –dijo, en voz tan baja que sólo Scorpius pudo oírlo.

-Me gustaría poderles contar alguna historia aburrida también, para variar.

Una rama crujió tras ellos. Albus y él se giraron a mirar, pero no había nadie.

-¿Sabes que mi abuelo tenía un coche que…?

Un Diffindo le alcanzó en el brazo derecho. Albus dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras la sangre salía a borbotones.

-¡Nos atacan! –chilló Scorpius, arrodillándose junto a Albus. Alzó su escudo robado frente a ellos; otro Diffindo se estrelló contra él-. Al, Al…

Como pudo, le echó en el brazo el hechizo que les habían enseñado los medimagos. No pudo pararse a mirar si había dejado de sangrar, el escudo se le escapó violentamente de las manos. Scorpius lanzó una Bombarda casi sin mirar y escuchó gritos de dolor, pero ni siquiera sabía aún a cuántos Parásitos se enfrentaban. Más que ellos, seguro. Se levantó, ayudando a Albus a hacer lo mismo, pero venía otro Diffindo hacia ellos. Scorpius empujó a Albus para apartarlo de la trayectoria y se tiró de nuevo al suelo.

-¡No los matéis! ¡Capturadlos sin matarlos!

Albus gritó y Scorpius vio con horror cómo unas cuerdas mágicas rodeaban su cuerpo.

-¡No! _¡Finite!_

Su hechizo lo liberó de sus ataduras, pero al ayudar a Albus había quedado expuesto y dos Parásitos aprovecharon para atacarlo. Apenas pudo detener el primer hechizo con un Protego, el segundo le dio de lleno. Scorpius chilló con desesperación cuando las cuerdas mágicas se enredaron a su alrededor como habían hecho con Albus, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Vamos, los tenemos!

No, no, ¡no! Scorpius forcejeó para moverse, tenía que saber qué pasaba, y vio a Albus en el suelo, rígido, con los brazos pegados al suelo. Oh, Merlín, no, también había caído… Las chicas seguían en pie, pero eran dos y los Parásitos, cinco. Seren consiguió matar a uno de ellos, pero los Parásitos seguían atacando y ellas se movían como si los brazos y las piernas les pesaran una tonelada.

-Oh, por favor, por favor… -gimió.

Tenían que salvarse, no podían ser capturados. No lo soportaría otra vez, no sobreviviría sin perder la cabeza. Pero un hechizo golpeó a Mei y la hizo caer al suelo con la misma rigidez que Albus. Scorpius gritó de nuevo, comprendiendo con espanto que habían perdido.

-Suelta tu varita o empezaré a practicar maldiciones con ella.

El Parásito estaba apuntando a Mei, pero tenía la vista clavada en Seren, la única que quedaba ya en pie. Scorpius sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y luchó ferozmente por no dejarlas caer, sabiendo que era una batalla que perdería pronto.

-No… -suplicó Seren-. No le hagas daño…

-Suelta la varita –replicó fríamente.

Scorpius no podía ni respirar. En cuanto Seren soltara la varita, todo habría terminado. Oh, Merlín… Aquello no podía estar pasando. El Parásito usó su varita contra Mei y ésta lanzó un aullido desgarrador.

-¡No! –exclamó Seren, sollozando y tirando la varita al suelo como si quemara-. ¡Para, para!

El Parásito se detuvo con una sonrisa tan fría como su voz. Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento, sabiendo que todo lo que les quedaba por delante era un infierno. A ellos no se limitarían a encerrarlos para quitarles la magia de vez en cuando. Lo que les esperaba era peor, mucho peor.

-Avisa a los otros –dijo aquel hombre.

Scorpius abrió los ojos, pero no fue para mirar el rayo de chispas con el que estaban marcando su posición, sino para mirar a Albus. Éste le estaba observando también y aunque no podía hablar ni mover otra cosa excepto los párpados, Scorpius sabía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te quiero –musitó, sintiendo cómo le resbalaban las primeras lágrimas.

-Grudge va a estar muy contenta con nosotros –dijo una Parásito con satisfacción.

-Este hechizo es cojonudo.

Fue entonces cuando atacó el lobo.

* * *

Seren vio al lobo, enorme como un oso, saltando entre los arbustos y desgarrando la garganta al Parásito que había torturado a Mei. Sin pensarlo un segundo, se tiró al suelo, recogió su varita y atacó con un Diffindo a la mujer que se había acercado a Scorpius. Dos menos, _dos menos_. Podían conseguirlo, tenían que hacerlo. Sin vacilar, le lanzó a Scorpius un Finite y vio cómo éste se arrojaba rápidamente hacia su varita.

El lobo había atacado a otro Parásito, quien trataba de soltarse. Seren corrió hacia Mei y la liberó con otro Finite.

-¡Mei! –exclamó, buscando las heridas en su pierna. No vio nada, pero Mei gemía y tenía temblores por todo el cuerpo-. ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Dolía… Dolía mucho.

Estaba casi como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie y Seren sospechó, angustiada y furiosa, que le habían hecho la Cruciatus. Aquel monstruo la había cruciado.

-Oh, Merlín, Mei…

Habría querido abrazarla y llorar con ella, pero llegarían más Parásitos en cualquier momento y debían irse de allí. Seren le lanzó a Mei dos Episkeyos, confiando en que hicieran algo y luego la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Scorpius estaba haciendo lo mismo con Albus. Uno de los dos, seguramente Scorpius, se había librado del cuarto Parásito. El lobo –Teddy, tenía que ser Teddy-, lanzó un largo y potente aullido y luego se puso a gimotear como si estuviera nervioso, como si quisiera marcharse de allí con ellos.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Scorpius, pasando el brazo izquierdo de Albus por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Espera… -dijo Mei, que seguía tiritando-, ¿queda alguno vivo?

-El mío, aunque no por mucho –contestó Scorpius. Seren lo miró: estaba tirado en el suelo y entre sus rodillas y el resto de su cuerpo había tres dedos de distancia y un montón de sangre.

-Pregúntale cómo nos ha encontrado. Han dicho algo de un hechizo.

Seren miró a su alrededor, impaciente, temiendo que los Parásitos estuvieran a punto de echárseles encima, pero sabía que lo que decía Mei podía ser importante. Scorpius asintió con seriedad, frunció el ceño con disgusto y apuntó al Parásito con su varita.

-_Imperio._ –Seren dio un respingo al verlo usar una Imperdonable-. Dime cómo nos habéis encontrado.

El Parásito, de unos cincuenta años y piel pecosa, contestó al instante con voz débil.

-Hemos inventado un hechizo que nos permite localizar las emisiones de magia. Vuestros Lumos os han delatado.

Seren tragó saliva, comprendiendo lo que significaba, pero un gañido de Teddy les hizo comprender que ya no les quedaba más tiempo, tenían que irse de allí. Scorpius le hizo un Finite al Parásito y luego lo convirtió en insecto. A lo lejos parecieron escucharse voces humanas.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Scorpius.

Echaron a andar lo más rápido que podían, ella ayudando a Mei, Scorpius ayudando a Albus. Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, terminaron siguiendo a Teddy. Apenas veían por dónde iban, ahora que no se alumbraban con Lumos, y el lobo parecía saber lo que hacía. Seren no comprendía de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas, como no fuera del puro pánico. Pero todo había parecido perdido y ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad e iba a aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes.

Tras ellos, las voces sonaron algo más cercanas. Seren se preguntó qué pasaría si los buscaban con escobas y luego se obligó a olvidarse de eso. Tenía que concentrarse en andar, en sostener a Mei, quien al menos parecía caminar con piernas cada vez más seguras. Una rama le arañó la cara: a pesar del frío, estaba sudando. Un par de metros delante de ellas, Albus tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y arrastrar a Scorpius con él.

-Vamos, Al… -susurró Scorpius con desesperación, mientras lo sujetaba mejor-. Aguanta un poco más, ¿vale? Un poco más, por mí.

El pobre Albus estaba demasiado pálido. El Diffindo no había llegado a dejarle sin brazo, pero el corte había sido profundo y debía de haber perdido mucha sangre. Necesitaba descansar, beber líquidos, tomarse una poción para compensar por la hemorragia. Necesitaba todas esas cosas, pero los Parásitos seguían acercándose.

-Tenemos que continuar –gimió.

Teddy lanzó otro gañido y movió la cabeza, indicándole que le siguieran. Los cinco se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, caminando a trompicones, pero caminando. Si echaba la vista atrás, podía ver luces que indicaban la posición de los Parásitos. De pronto, Teddy se detuvo frente a unos árboles retorcidos y de ramas bajas entre los que crecían unos arbustos de más de un metro de alto. Después mordió con cuidado el borde de la túnica de Scorpius y estiró de él en dirección a los arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa, Teddy? –susurró Scorpius.

-Vamos –dijo Mei, que quería acercarse.

Tenía que ser importante, Teddy no se habría detenido si no lo fuera, con los Parásitos pisándole los talones. Mei se acuclilló para ver mejor los arbustos y Teddy le sujetó la manga con los dientes y guió su mano hacia un punto del follaje. Seren se inclinó un poco hacia delante, notando el olor a sangre que despedía Teddy y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Mei abrió una puerta hecha del mismo material que el resto del arbusto.

-¡Está hueco! ¡Vamos!

Medía poco más de un metro de alto. Mei estaba cruzando la entrada a gatas y Seren la siguió, gimiendo para sus adentros. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio, que era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero se le estremecía la piel de pensar en los bichos que podían pulular por ahí, en la oscuridad. Odiaba que los bichos pulularan en la oscuridad.

-Ayúdame con Al, Seren –cuchicheó Scorpius.

Entre los dos consiguieron meter a Albus dentro de aquel extraño refugio sin hacerle demasiado daño. Tras él entró Scorpius y Teddy fue el último. Scorpius cerró la puerta y quizás no estaban a salvo, pero al menos tenían la posibilidad de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas y Seren dedicó un buen rato a hacer ambas cosas. Mei y ella estaban codo con codo y de vez en cuando Seren podía notar cómo un estremecimiento la recorría arriba abajo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver lo que hacían Albus y Scorpius, pero les escuchaba respirar cada vez con más calma.

-¿Creéis que aquí estaremos a salvo? –dijo en voz muy baja.

-He visto runas de ocultación y protección en los troncos –contestó Mei-. No creo que nos encuentren, por lo menos mientras no hagamos magia.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se alejen lo suficiente -dijo Scorpius-. Teddy, ¿podrás avisarnos cuando sea seguro salir?

El ruidito que dejó escapar Teddy podía haber significado cualquier cosa, pero Seren decidió pensar que era un sí. Necesitaba toda la esperanza que pudiera encontrar. Todavía no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado de… del final. Porque habría sido el final. Si Teddy no hubiera llegado… Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aparecido como lo había hecho. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí? ¿Lo habrían enviado desde Hogwarts? ¿Y cómo había sabido que existía aquel refugio? Se lo tenían que haber dicho los propios centauros, no se le ocurría otra explicación.

Seren volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Todavía estaba completamente oscuro, pero tenía la sensación de que era una oscuridad distinta, y que si los Parásitos llegaban a acercarse lo suficiente, parte de la luz de sus Lumos, sus farolas o lo que fuera se filtraría entre las ramas. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

-¿Albus? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Podría estar mejor. –Su voz sonaba débil.

-Estarás bien –le prometió Scorpius, tan bajito que Seren casi no lo oyó-. En cuanto lleguemos al castillo te pondrás bien, Al, ya lo verás.

Teddy gruñó de repente, un ruido ronco y vibrante que le erizó a Seren los pelos de la nuca. Por un momento, temió que el lobo fuera a atacarles, pero luego oyó lo que había escuchado Teddy. Llegaban los Parásitos.

* * *

-El Bosque está ahora mismo lleno de Parásitos, todo lo que conseguiréis será encontraros en medio de una batalla. Pero a mí me resultará más fácil evitarlos y moverme sin que me vean. Puedo ver de noche tan bien como si fuera de día. Sé que puedo encontrarlos, sólo necesito que me dejéis oler ropa de los cuatro cuando me haya transformado. Déjame hacerlo, tío Harry. Los encontraré y los traeré de vuelta.

Teddy nunca le había parecido tan decidido a hacer algo y Harry había terminado accediendo. Todavía no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Dejar que otros lucharan sus batallas nunca había sido su estilo y si ya había estado mortalmente preocupado por Albus y los demás, ahora tenía que añadir el nombre de su ahijado a la lista. Pero todos habían oído el aullido lejano del lobo. Era Teddy y los había encontrado.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

Harry apartó la vista del Bosque y se giró hacia Draco. Había cierta fragilidad en la tensión de su cuerpo, como si estuviera a un solo paso de romperse, pero sus ojos brillaban con una fe terca, esperanzada, la misma fe que estaba sosteniéndole a él mismo. Desesperarse y darse por vencidos habría sido una traición. Albus, Scorpius, Seren y Mei se merecían que tuvieran fe en ellos, se lo habían ganado a pulso.

-No lo sé, espero que sí.

Un centauro, poco más que un niño, había sido el último en verlos. Les había contado que le perseguían un montón de Parásitos y que de repente los cuatro chicos habían caído sobre sus perseguidores. Él había seguido huyendo hacia Hogwarts, no sabía cómo había acabado aquella pelea.

-Si están heridos, si necesitan nuestra ayuda…

Draco no continuó y Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Yo también estoy preocupado, pero debemos confiar en ellos. Hasta donde sabemos están los cuatro juntos y sabes que hay algo especial en eso. Los centauros lo dijeron, ¿recuerdas? Deben de estar escondidos, esperando a que los Parásitos despejen el Bosque o puede que Teddy ya los esté trayendo de vuelta. No podemos perder la esperanza todavía.

Algo en el modo en el que los Parásitos se estaban moviendo por el Bosque (al menos los que volaban en escobas, los únicos que podían ver desde los terrenos de Hogwarts), le hacía pensar que Grudge y los demás no tenían ni idea de que los cuatro chicos estaban todavía allí. Harry estaba intentando mantenerlos en esa ignorancia y, entre otras cosas, había tenido la previsión de avisar a James para que no le mandara a Seren su habitual patronus nocturno, por si acaso. Aunque había gente apostada a la entrada del Bosque y por la zona de los centauros, su presencia se explicaba por el ataque que habían perpetrado los Parásitos y el castillo tenía el aire sombrío habitual que mostraba cuando había demasiados muertos y desaparecidos que lamentar.

Muy para sus adentros, de todos modos, sabía que si no tenían noticias de los niños pasado un tiempo acabaría entrando al Bosque él mismo a buscarlos.


	34. La espera

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 34 **La espera**

Andromeda se puso en pie cuando vio acercarse a Wei.

-¿Alguna noticia?

Narcissa, los Weasley, Lily… Todos los que estaban allí, esperando, se quedaron pendientes de su respuesta.

-No, no que yo sepa, lo siento.

Andromeda volvió a sentarse y aunque le hizo sitio a Wei y se sintió reconfortada su presencia, no le bastó para olvidar la preocupación que la estaba devorando viva. Todavía no podía creer que Teddy hubiera hecho algo así y no sabía si estaba más enfadada con él por hacerlo o con Harry, por permitirlo. Él solo, en el Bosque, rodeado de Parásitos. Era una locura.

-¿Ya están los centauros instalados? – le preguntó Hermione a Wei.

-Sí… Creo que estarán bien. Han perdido casi un tercio de su manada, pero son… ¿cómo decís? ¿Difíciles de pelar?

Hermione sonrió.

-Duros de pelar.

-Tendréis cuidado con ellos, ¿verdad? –dijo Bill-. Entiendo por qué los hemos ayudado, después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero no es como si fueran unicornios. Se gastan muy mal genio y si no me equivoco, tienen un par de machos jóvenes en el grupo.

-También hay tres centáurides adultas, podrán manejarlos. No quieren problemas. Están furiosos con los Parásitos por haberlos obligado a refugiarse aquí, pero agradecen nuestra ayuda.

-Y hay gente patrullando la zona –añadió Hermione.

El grupo volvió a quedar en silencio. Andromeda apenas podía sentir verdadero interés por los centauros en ese momento y supuso que a los demás les ocurría lo mismo. No había lugar en su mente para nada que no fuera Teddy. Teddy y los niños, pero sobre todo su nieto. ¿Iba a perderlo también, como había perdido a Ted y a Dora e incluso a Remus? ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Qué les estaría pasando? Según Hermione, los centauros le habían hablado a Teddy de unos viejos refugios que había por todo el Bosque, reliquias de una antigua guerra. ¿Estarían escondiéndose allí?

Wei colocó suavemente una mano sobre las suyas y Andromeda se dio cuenta de que se estaba clavando las uñas a sí misma. Tras tomar aire con fuerza, se obligó a mantener sus peores miedos a raya. Todavía no había llegado el momento de perder la esperanza. Quizás esta vez el Destino sería amable con ella.

* * *

Desde aquel refugio podían oír a los Parásitos perfectamente.

Primero habían pasado un buen rato examinando la zona. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido realmente; a él le había parecido una eternidad. Los cinco en silencio, tensos como arcos a punto de disparar. Su imaginación se había disparado de la manera más desagradable, haciéndole visualizar todo lo que podía ir mal y si no había sufrido un ataque de pánico había sido únicamente porque tenía que cuidar de Albus. Esa era su prioridad número uno, cuidarlo como él había hecho dos años atrás. Albus estaba demasiado débil por la sangre que había perdido y el corte le dolía horrores. Scorpius podía notar cuándo las punzadas de dolor se intensificaban por el modo en el que cambiaba su respiración.

Los Parásitos se habían alejado, pero no demasiado. Sus comentarios habían dejado claro que se habían topado con los restos del otro grupo, se imaginaban lo que había pasado y querían encontrar a los responsables y vengarse.

Scorpius tenía la sensación de que debían de estar a unos cien metros de distancia. En otras circunstancias quizás habría sido un buen momento para escapar escondiéndose entre los árboles, pero si tenían que salir corriendo, estando Albus como estaba… Y allí afuera sonaba como si hubiera cincuenta Parásitos o más. Nunca podrían derrotarlos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Teddy.

-Oh, Merlín, no…

Scorpius rogó para que el cuchicheo horrorizado de Seren se debiera a su paranoia antibichos.

-¿Qué?

-El patronus de James… James suele mandarme un patronus cada noche… Lo verán llegar aquí…

A Scorpius le dio un vuelco el corazón sólo de imaginar lo que pasaría, pero Mei habló con voz baja y monótona antes de que el pánico consiguiera apoderarse realmente de él.

-Si han mandado a Teddy es que en el castillo saben que estamos aquí; deben de haber tomado precauciones.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Seren.

-Esperemos que sí.

No era tan definitivo como a Scorpius le habría gustado, pero al menos le permitía aferrarse a esa esperanza. Su padre debía de haber pensado en aquello. O Harry. La presencia de Teddy quizás podía indicar también que no había nadie más buscándolos por el Bosque. Porque dudaba que en Hogwarts supieran que los Parásitos podían rastrearlos a través de sus hechizos y eso quería decir que cualquier partida de rescate se encontraría con serios problemas.

-Tengo tanta sed… -se quejó Albus en voz casi inaudible.

Scorpius lo besó la sien. Hasta el último encontronazo con los Parásitos habían estado bebiendo agua con el Aguamenti cada vez que les apetecía, así que él no tenía ganas de beber, pero Albus había perdido un montón de sangre.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. No hay agua, Al.

-Hace frío…

Albus se acurrucó aún más contra él mientras Scorpius trataba de hacer lo mismo para darle todo el calor posible, teniendo cuidado con su brazo herido. Teddy soltó un gañido de los suyos y se movió para pegarse a Albus por el otro lado, tapándolo con su pelaje. Albus dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Scorpius escuchó a Seren.

-Teddy, ¿te importa si Mei…?

Tras recibir un suave resoplido como respuesta, las chicas se movieron para que Mei pudiera tumbarse al otro lado del lobo. De Teddy. Scorpius supuso que Albus y Mei se sentían demasiado agradecidos por el calor como para renunciar a él sólo porque la situación podía resultar un poco embarazosa.

-Ojalá pudiera viajar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas –murmuró Albus.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Grudge. A su padre. Ebenezer Reginald Prewett. –Había algo amargo y desdeñoso en el modo en el que pronunció su apellido-. Todo esto empezó porque su familia, mi familia, le dio de lado por ser un squib, ¿no?

-O porque lo llamaron Ebenezer Reginald –replicó Scorpius-. Es una buena razón para guardarle rencor al mundo mágico.

Scorpius oyó un resoplido de risa por parte de alguna de las chicas, pero a Albus no le hizo gracia su broma.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

Albus se había tensado, como si quisiera apartarse, y Scorpius le acarició el brazo y se aseguró de sonar más comprensivo.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido que te sientas responsable de lo que pasó y además las cosas no funcionan así. Las guerras no son sólo culpa de una sola persona y Grudge tiene miles de seguidores. ¿Cuál es su excusa? ¿Que envidian nuestra magia?

Mei chistó, pidiendo silencio, y Scorpius obedeció; aunque era probable que el refugio estuviera insonorizado gracias a las runas, no podían estar seguros al cien por cien y cabía la posibilidad de que los Parásitos los escucharan con ayuda de algún hechizo. Si Albus seguía albergando ideas estúpidas sobre Grudge, habría mejores momentos para quitárselas de la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, que podrían haber sido cinco minutos o toda una hora, Teddy lanzó un suave gruñido de advertencia y se puso en pie. Los Parásitos se acercaban de nuevo. Cuando Scorpius pudo escucharlos también, dedujo que esta vez eran tres o cuatro nada más, sus voces cada vez más fáciles de entender. Iban hablando entre ellos sin molestarse en bajar la voz y Scorpius les deseó un encontronazo con unas cuantas acromántulas.

-No lo sé, yo he oído que Grudge y Musket querían quemar el Bosque por completo. –Scorpius dio un respingo, sobresaltado-. Key y Cavensham tuvieron que explicarles que la mitad de los ingredientes de nuestras pociones vienen de aquí.

-Menos mal… Habría sido triste perderlo.

-Si aquí había algo, ya no está –dijo un tercero-. Los que han matado a Stephanie y los demás tienen que estar muy lejos.

-Vale la pena asegurarse, que ya sabemos lo que pasa luego. Y no pueden haberse evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Espera! –exclamó un cuarto. Scorpius se tensó, conteniendo el aliento-. Creo que he notado algo.

-¿Dónde?

Scorpius no se atrevía a moverse, pero intentó prepararse para reaccionar con rapidez si los Parásitos los localizaban. Teddy se había levantado y aunque no hacía el más mínimo ruido, excepto el de su respiración, Scorpius podía sentir vibrar su lomo con la fuerza de un gruñido silencioso.

-No… No, nada, falsa alarma.

Scorpius se permitió el lujo de relajarse un poco. Sólo un poco. Aquel grupo de Parásitos se quedó allí un rato más, examinando los alrededores una y otra vez. Algo en las runas que había mencionado Mei debía convertir aquel escondite entre arbustos en una especie de punto ciego, en un lugar ilocalizable. Los Parásitos nunca lo examinaron ni se preguntaron si podía estar ocultando a las personas que estaban buscando.

Sus voces sonaron cada vez más lejanas y Teddy regresó a ocupar su lugar entre Albus y Mei. Scorpius se colocó al otro lado de Albus, preocupado por su modo de tiritar, por lo frío que estaba.

-Ya está, ya está, Al. –Le frotó las piernas, el costado, murmurando palabras de cariño. Poco a poco cesaron los temblores y al cabo de unos minutos su respiración se volvió tan regular que Scorpius comprendió que se había dormido. No sabía si era una buena noticia. Albus necesitaba descansar, pero estaba tan débil y le hacía tanta falta beber… La frontera entre dormir y quedarse inconsciente no estaba muy clara y era temible. Pero mientras los Parásitos siguieran por allí, no podían hacer nada.

* * *

-Parece que se va un grupo –dijo Draco, irguiéndose.

Harry y Daphne hicieron lo mismo y él usó unos omniculares para ver mejor. Draco no se equivocaba, unos cincuenta Parásitos estaban abandonando el Bosque por el lado Oeste.

-Cincuenta menos –dijo con satisfacción.

Su teoría seguía siendo que Teddy y los niños estaban escondidos, esperando a que la zona fuera más segura. Cuando hubiera menos Parásitos en el Bosque, regresarían. Hasta que la realidad no le demostrara lo contrario, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿Creéis que llegarán a abandonar el Bosque por completo? –preguntó Daphne, tan envuelta en ropa que sólo se veían sus ojos marrones.

-Imagino que no –admitió Harry-. No del todo. Pero una cosa es patrullar y otra es estar buscando gente activamente. Aunque dejen unos cuantos Parásitos en el Bosque, Teddy será capaz de sortearlos.

-Jefe… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró y vio a Robards y a un par de Cuervos escoltando a Rose, Amal, Urien, Damon, Britney y un chico al que sólo conocía de vista, un amigo de Seren que parecía a punto de desmayarse de miedo; entre los otros había tantos con expresión culpable como con expresión ofendida.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, perplejo.

-Los hemos encontrado a punto de entrar en el Bosque Prohibido –explicó la auror, intentando sonar apropiadamente severa-. Iban a buscar a Albus y los demás.

-¡Tenemos derecho, son nuestros amigos! –exclamó Amal, tan indignado que Harry le habría dado un abrazo.

-No podemos dejarlos ahí, tío…

A Harry le conmovió la lealtad que mostraban y a la vez le hizo sentirse tremendamente culpable. Cada dos minutos tenía que recordarse por qué no podía meterse todavía en el Bosque a buscar a su hijo y los demás. Todo lo que era lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y sólo lo detenía el sentido común que sus instructores en la academia habían conseguido inculcarle a duras penas.

-Créeme, Rose, si pensáramos que ir a buscarlos ahora es una buena idea, ya lo estaríamos haciendo. Debemos esperar. Es de noche, no sabemos dónde están y debe de haber unos quinientos Parásitos por allí todavía. Ahora mismo intentar encontrarlos es una locura y sólo conseguiríamos perder más vidas.

Quizás si se lo decía a sí mismo una y otra vez se lo acabaría creyendo.

-Pero si siguen buscándolos, antes o después los encontrarán –protestó su ahijada, sonando como Hermione.

-No los están buscando. No saben que están ahí. –De eso, seguía convencido-. Están repasando el Bosque por si encuentran a alguien por ahí perdido, pero si pasan unas horas sin ver a nadie se irán. Ya se están yendo.

Los chicos digirieron todo aquello en silencio, no todos igual de convencidos.

-Señor Potter –dijo Britney-, si deciden organizar una partida de rescate, ¿nos avisarán?

Harry asintió con seriedad.

-Tenéis mi palabra.

* * *

Scorpius se despertó sobresaltado, en medio de la oscuridad y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Sólo el familiar cuerpo de Albus acurrucado contra el suyo evitó que entrara en pánico. Pero entonces lo recordó todo y comprendió que Teddy lo había despertado al ponerse en pie.

-¿Teddy? ¿Todo va bien?

No podía verlo, pero lo escuchó ir hacia la puerta y gañir. Lo escuchó rascarla con sus zarpas. Teddy quería salir y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Ya podemos salir? –exclamó Seren antes que él.

Como respuesta, Teddy volvió a arañar la puerta. Scorpius, completamente despierto ya, movió con cuidado a Albus.

-Al… Al… -Lo tocó y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa: estaba ardiendo-. Oh, mierda, tiene fiebre.

-Déjame ver –dijo Seren, moviéndose hacia ellos-. Uf, sí…

\- Al… Al, vamos, tienes que despertarte. Tenemos que volver al castillo.

-¿Al castillo? –murmuró, con voz trabajosa.

-Sí, sí –exclamó, aliviado al oírlo hablar.

-Tengo tanta sed…

-En el castillo podrás beber todo lo que quieras, Al, te lo juro. Vamos, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, ¿vale?

No fue fácil. Albus estaba muy débil y el brazo le dolía mucho más que antes. Pero al final lo consiguieron y Scorpius se permitió unos segundos para aspirar el aire frío y limpio del exterior. Después miró a los demás. Eran poco más que siluetas en la oscuridad, pero los hombros hundidos y el cuerpo encogido de Mei hablaban por sí mismos y la energía que desprendía Seren habría sido perceptible incluso dentro del refugio. Albus se había llevado la peor parte y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Creo que podría transformar algo en una camilla –dijo Scorpius.

El lobo se tensó al momento; aquello era un no. Todavía debía de haber Parásitos en el Bosque, haciendo su maldito hechizo. Scorpius respiró hondo. De acuerdo. Si tenía que cargar con Albus el resto del camino, cargaría con él.

-Puedo andar… -aseguró Albus, tambaleándose un poco-. Puedo andar.

Scorpius estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y sujetó a Albus por la cintura mientras éste le pasaba el brazo bueno por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

Albus asintió con ojos entrecerrados y echaron a andar, dirigidos por Teddy. El peso de Albus le avisaba de que no iba a ser una travesía fácil, pero el mero hecho de estar por fin dirigiéndose hacia Hogwarts parecía darle fuerzas. Merlín, ni siquiera sabían si sus padres y los demás seguían vivos… No podía esperar a llegar para averiguarlo. Y Albus necesitaba urgentemente un medimago. Debía de tener la herida infectada.

Caminaban en silencio, perturbando el Bosque sólo con sus pisadas y el castañeteo de sus dientes. De vez en cuando escuchaban alguna lechuza o el susurro de alguna criatura arrastrándose entre los arbustos o incluso las lejanas voces de los Parásitos. Scorpius iba atento a Teddy, sabiendo que el lobo sería el primero en notar si se aproximaba algún peligro, aunque no sabía qué iba a pasar si tenían que luchar. El frío había entumecido tanto sus manos que manejar su varita con un mínimo de habilidad sonaba a fantasía y probablemente a las chicas les pasaba lo mismo.

-Creo que está amaneciendo –dijo Seren con voz apenas audible.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Empezaba a distinguir un poco mejor las siluetas a su alrededor. No eran buenas noticias, los Parásitos podrían verlos con más facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo le daba esperanza presenciar el amanecer de un nuevo día. Tenía que significar algo.

El ulular de las lechuzas dio paso al trino de los pájaros, al graznido ocasional de algún cuervo. La luz se volvió gris, los colores empezaron lentamente su regreso. Tras cruzar un claro se encontraron con el cadáver de una centáuride. Esta vez, nadie dijo nada de enterrarla, no tenían fuerzas ni tiempo ni modo de hacerlo, no sin magia ni herramientas. Pasaron por su lado con la vista baja.

-Scorp, no me gusta esta excusión –protestó Albus, pálido a excepción de dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando con luz propia, como los de un espectro-. ¿Podemos volver a Hogwarts?

-Sssschhtt… Ya volvemos a Hogwarts, Al, pero tienes que estar callado, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué? –Scorpius le chistó de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada-. ¿Estamos en clase de Criaturas? ¿Dónde está el profesor Zhou?

Había empezado a delirar. Scorpius intercambió una mirada con las chicas y tragó saliva, angustiado.

-Al por favor… No hables, ¿vale? Hazlo por mí, ¿vale? Por mí. Por favor…

-Bueno, bueno… Si es tan importante para ti…

Albus se calló, aunque de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas entre dientes que Scorpius no entendía. Sus piernas estaban fallando cada vez más a menudo y Scorpius había dejado de tiritar; entre el peso creciente sobre sus hombros y el calor corporal de Albus, estaba sudando como en pleno verano. No quería pensar en cuánto debía faltar aún, en si sus propias piernas aguantarían. No debía pensarlo porque fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no podía fallarle a Albus.

Teddy se detuvo un momento, olfateando el aire y ellos se detuvieron también. De pronto, Albus se desplomó como si le hubieran echado un Desmaius y sólo Scorpius evitó que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Al! –exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado. Los párpados de Albus aletearon, dejando ver sus ojos, vidriosos por la fiebre-. Al, vamos, tienes que levantarte.

Seren se arrodilló también y le puso a Albus la mano en la frente.

-Tiene muchísima fiebre.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo.

Mei también se acercó a colaborar, pero Scorpius pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era un desastre. Cada vez que lo movían le hacían daño en el brazo y Albus, además, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Scorpius se tragó las lágrimas frustradas y preocupadas que amenazaban con desbordarlo y se preparó para llevar a Albus en brazos el resto del camino. Cualquier cosa antes que perderlo.

Teddy le interrumpió, acercándose a él y tumbándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Teddy lamió la cara de Albus.

-Creo que quiere que coloques a Albus sobre él –contestó Mei-. Como si fuera un caballo.

Scorpius miró inquisitivamente al lobo y éste meneó la cola. Mei parecía tener razón. Entre los tres colocaron a Albus a horcajadas sobre el lomo del lobo y Teddy se incorporó sin esfuerzo. Era tan grande que los pies de Albus apenas rozaban el suelo. Scorpius se colocó a su lado, sujetándolo por la cintura para que no se cayera. Cuando Seren preguntó con un gesto mudo si estaban bien, Scorpius asintió.

No era fácil sincronizar sus pasos con el del lobo y a la vez aguantar a Albus en su montura, pero Scorpius sabía que cargar con él el resto del camino habría sido mucho peor, sobre todo ahora que estaba agotado, sediento, mareado de hambre. A su vez, bastaba mirar el modo en el que caminaba Teddy para entender por qué no había sugerido aquella solución hasta entonces. Estaba claro que Albus le molestaba, no tanto por el peso sino, simplemente, porque su lomo no estaba hecho para cargar jinetes. Pero siguió guiándolos sin detenerse y Scorpius, observándolo, sintió un agradecimiento profundo hacia él. Aquella noche les había salvado la vida varias veces. Scorpius no pensaba dejar que Teddy volviera a lamentar su transformación en lobo nunca más.

Ahora que no cargaba con Albus, el frío volvió a morderlo. A cada paso que daban el suelo crujía por la escarcha y su aliento al respirar formaba nubes de vapor. Albus tiritaba como si estuviera viviendo su propio terremoto particular, pero Scorpius no sabía si darle su túnica sería buena idea, se suponía que la fiebre se bajaba con el frío.

Teddy se detuvo, lo miró y soltó un gañido de los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Teddy repitió el mismo ruido y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Scorpius lo miró sin entender y se giró hacia las chicas, que observaban al lobo con el mismo desconcierto.

-No sé qué quiere –dijo Mei.

Seren abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Oigo algo! ¡Creo que viene alguien!

Scorpius soltó un jadeo de terror y preparó su varita. No iban a atraparlos. Se lo había jurado a Albus.

-Teddy –gimió, porque el lobo no se había movido de donde estaba.

Se escuchó un ruido de ramas y Charlie Weasley apareció entre los árboles.

* * *

Mei se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y observó lo que pasaba con una sensación extraña, como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro que no tenía nada que ver con ella. El tío de Albus y una vigil que iba tras él fueron los primeros en atenderlos, los que avisaron al castillo. El padre de Albus y el de Scorpius, que no andaban lejos, fueron los primeros en llegar, aliviados y preocupados, y su propia madre los siguió apenas un par de minutos después con lágrimas en los ojos. Mei la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su olor familiar y seguro, sintiéndose por fin a salvo.

Los adultos no perdieron el tiempo y se los llevaron al castillo, a la enfermería. Mientras un par de medimagos corrían a ocuparse de Albus, el que peor estaba de los cuatro, una medibruja empezó a examinar a Mei bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

-Señora Ling –dijo Seren, desde la cama de al lado-, creo que Mei recibió la Cruciatus.

-¡Oh, Merlín, Mei! –exclamó su madre, espantada.

Mei bajó la vista un momento; el horror de su madre le recordaba demasiado al suyo propio.

-No sé si era la Cruciatus, pero dolía como si lo fuera.

La medibruja la examinó con más hechizos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

-Tres o cuatro segundos –contestó Seren.

Tras estudiar unas luces verdes y claras que bailotearon por su cuerpo, la medibruja emitió un ruidito de satisfacción.

-Sí, probablemente era la Cruciatus, pero no ha causado daños permanentes en los tejidos ni en los órganos –le dijo a su madre. Luego se giró hacia ella-. ¿Sientes algún dolor?

-Creo que sólo estoy cansada.

La medibruja volvió a dirigirse a su madre.

-Está en un ligero estado de shock y necesita comer y dormir para recuperar fuerzas, pero se pondrá bien. Le traeré un poco de poción calmante.

Cuando se marchó, Mei sintió los dedos de su madre acariciándole el pelo.

-Mei… La Cruciatus… Prométeme que jamás volverás a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera.

-¿Crees que quiero volver a pasar por algo así?

Nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir tanto dolor, una agonía más terrible. Nunca había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. Y era absurdo pensar así, se daba cuenta. A cualquiera podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Pero por mucho que se lo repitiera a sí misma, no conseguía sobreponerse a la contundencia del dolor. Ahora que sabía que algo así existía, que alguien podía hacerle tanto daño, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Y sin embargo, no habría sido capaz de hacerle esa promesa a su madre. No quería volver a luchar en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, pero no dependía de ella. Y si Seren y los chicos se lanzaban a la batalla, no sabía si sería capaz de quedarse atrás, si el miedo pesaría más que la lealtad y el deseo de derrotar a los Parásitos.

Seren y Scorpius estaban hablando con el auror Williamson y con el señor Malfoy, contándoles todo lo que había pasado. Los medimagos estaban todavía atendiendo a Albus, pero no había urgencia en sus movimientos, no parecía que nadie estuviera temiendo por su vida, ni siquiera por su brazo. Harry Potter los observaba trabajar con expresión seria, sin quitar los ojos de encima de su hijo, pero Mei supo que Albus se recuperaría, todos lo harían. Lo habían conseguido una vez más.

* * *

-No debes estar enfadada con Harry, abuela –dijo Teddy, de camino a la enfermería. Era maravilloso volver a andar erguido, volver a ser humano-. Yo le pedí que me dejara ir.

-Y él tendría que haberte dicho que no.

Teddy meneó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy tu nieto? –Ella no contestó. Teddy podía entender por qué se había asustado, pero no quería que le echara la culpa a Harry-. Hizo bien en dejarme ir. Si no hubiera llegado cuando llegué, los cuatro estarían siendo torturados por los Parásitos ahora mismo.

Su abuela siguió sin decir nada, pero Teddy la conocía bien y sabía que simplemente todavía no quería admitir en voz alta que se equivocaba. Pobre Harry, también la madre de Mei había estado lanzándole dagas por los ojos, culpándolo de que su hija estuviera en el Bosque. Por suerte todo había salido bien y quizás así las cosas volverían a su cauce.

En la entrada de la enfermería había un numeroso grupo de gente esperando noticias, parientes y amigos de los cuatro. En un momento, Teddy se encontró rodeado de gente que quería saludarlo y agradecerle efusivamente lo que había hecho aquella noche: Lily, Cassandra, Narcissa, un abuelo de Seren, la tía de Mei… Y desde luego él compartía su alegría por aquel final feliz. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de haberlo conseguido y nada resultaba tan satisfactorio como saber que al otro lado de aquella puerta los cuatro chicos estaban bien.

Teddy entró en la enfermería, confiando en que los medimagos no pusieran pegas a su presencia. La habitación estaba más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Los cuatro chicos estaban en la cama; Scorpius y las chicas estaban comiendo y Albus dormía pacíficamente. A su lado, un medimago hablaba con Harry con expresión optimista. Teddy, que aún tenía incrustado en las fosas nasales el olor picante de la infección de Albus, se apresuró a comprobar que todavía conservaba los dos brazos y sonrió al ver que era así.

-¡Ted! –Era Draco, quien dejó la cama de Scorpius y fue hacia él con paso rápido. Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros, sus ojos grises, enrojecidos por el sueño, brillaban. Teddy rara vez lo había visto tan conmovido-. Scorpius me ha contado todo lo que has hecho… Gracias, _gracias _por rescatarlos.

-De nada, ya sabes que me alegra haber podido ayudar.

Scorpius y las chicas lo saludaron desde la cama. La madre de Cho y la de Seren también fueron a agradecérselo y Harry las imitió en cuanto terminó de hablar con el medimago, con un abrazo que le hizo crujir las costillas.

-Oh, Dios, Teddy… Les has salvado la vida… Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –Teddy sonrió, un poco emocionado, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Harry se separó de él y lo miró a la cara-. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Y ellos? Se pondrán bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. Básicamente sólo necesitan descansar.

-¿Y el brazo de Al?

Una sombra de miedo pasó por los ojos de Harry, tan cargados de sueño como los de Draco.

-No lo ha perdido por poco, pero los medimagos han podido salvárselo y no creen que vaya a haber complicaciones.

-Fantástico.

Después de hablar un poco con Scorpius y las chicas, Teddy dejó la enfermería. Quería ir a su habitación, darse una ducha y quizás dormir un par de horas hasta el almuerzo. Por el camino se encontró con algunas personas que sabían lo que había hecho o al menos lo que había ido a hacer y se pararon para felicitarlo y preguntarles por los chicos, por lo que había pasado. En sus caras se veía curiosidad, pero también preocupación sincera por Albus y los demás, la misma clase de preocupación que probablemente habrían sentido por Harry. La gente los apreciaba de veras.

Teddy llegó finalmente a su cuarto, entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. El agua caliente de la ducha recorrió su cuerpo, aliviando los remanentes de la tensión que provocaba su transformación en lobo. El olor del jabón borró el olor a sangre, a sudor. Pero esa vez la suciedad la sentía sólo en su cuerpo, no en su alma. Había devorado la garganta de dos hombres y recordarlo no le asqueaba. No, porque significaba que había salvado a Albus y los demás. Era el lobo el que le había permitido rastrearlos con su olfato, el que había visto en la oscuridad, el que los había guiado sanos y salvos. Él no habría podido hacerlo en su forma humana. Si Harry y Draco hubieran ido a rescatarlos, los Parásitos habrían notado sus Lumos, sus hechizos, y habrían caído sobre ellos. Albus, Scorpius, Mei y Seren estarían en manos de los Parásitos.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ser capaz de transformarse en lobo.

Teddy salió de la ducha, se envolvió en un albornoz y se secó el pelo con un hechizo mientras se miraba al espejo. Le gustaba ver su cara cuando había sufrido una transformación, recordarse a sí mismo que era humano. Después salió del baño y se puso el pijama. A pesar de la ducha y el cansancio, había una parte de su cerebro que todavía no había comprendido que todo había terminado ya, que podía relajarse: no sabía si realmente podría dormir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Teddy se colocó el batín y fue a abrir, esperando que no fuera una emergencia.

-Hola, Teddy.

-No te hemos despertado, ¿verdad?

Melina y Claudia Redfeathers estaban en su puerta, sonriendo. Teddy se quedó tan sorprendido que apenas pudo reaccionar.

-No.

-Hemos oído lo que has hecho –dijo Claudia, con sus ojos azules recorriéndolo de arriba abajo-. Sólo queríamos que supieras que nos parece alucinante.

-Sí, si no hubiera sido por ti habrían muerto.

Teddy había escuchado cosas parecidas a lo largo de aquella mañana, pero desde luego no habían sonado así. No habían sonado a sexo. Y aunque no había tenido mucho trato con ellas, su fama las precedía.

-Eres tan valiente…

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

-Porque definitivamente mereces una recompensa.

Las deseaba. Para su asombro, las deseaba como no había deseado a nadie desde hacía un año. Con una media sonrisa les cedió el paso a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellas.


	35. Convalecencia

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 35 **Convalecencia**

Albus había recuperado la consciencia durante unos segundos durante el rescate, pero aun así fue un alivio despertar en la enfermería, notar la cama bajo su espalda, ver a su padre echando una cabezada en una silla, a su lado y comprobar que no había sido una alucinación ni un sueño.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto se armó un pequeño revuelo. Scorpius saltó de su cama para darle un beso, su padre no paraba de decirle cuánto se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto y los medimagos querían examinarlo una vez más. A Albus todavía le dolía un poco el brazo, que ahora llevaba en un cabestrillo, pero no podía ni compararse a la agonía de horas antes. Un medimago le aseguró que podría usarlo con normalidad en menos de una semana.

Primero comió algo mientras se ponía al día –todos en su familia estaban bien, Seren y Scorpius podrían irse aquella noche, pero Mei y él debían quedarse uno o dos días más; los centauros ya habían sido puestos al corriente de las últimas palabras de Firenze y habían dicho que iban a pensar en ello-, y después dejaron pasar algunas visitas, dos por paciente. Lily y Rose fueron las primeras en acercarse a su cama; habían estado allí por la mañana, pero él no lo recordaba.

-Normal, estabas delirando cuando os encontraron. –Su hermana se subió las gafas-. Tenías muy mala pinta, ahora se te ve mucho mejor.

-Me siento mejor. –Miró a Rose-. Ya he oído que intentasteis entrar al Bosque a por nosotros.

Su prima sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estábamos preocupados. Aunque sabiendo ahora lo de ese hechizo, supongo que fue una suerte que no nos dejaran. –Albus asintió y ella meneó la cabeza-. ¿Cómo conseguís meteros en líos tantas veces?

Albus casi se echó a reír.

-Ojalá lo supiera. La verdad es que estuvimos cerca… Si no hubiera sido por Teddy…

Reprimió un escalofrío, no quería recordar el frío, la oscuridad ni, especialmente, la mirada de terror enloquecido en los ojos de Scorpius cuando creían que todo estaba perdido. Lily y Rose se dieron cuenta y empezaron a contarle cómo le habían lanzado un hechizo a Teddy para asustarlo y que se transformara y cómo le habían dado a oler ropa de los cuatro, lo cual era un poco perturbador si uno se paraba a pensarlo, pero no más que haber pasado media noche acurrucado contra él.

Tío Ron y tía Hermione fueron los siguientes –ella le había sacado un libro de la biblioteca- y tras ellos entraron Amal y Urien. Albus les dio las gracias, como había hecho con su prima.

-Bah, si ni siquiera pudimos rescatarte al final –exclamó Amal.

-Pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo. Pero en fin, lo importante es que habéis vuelto. Por lo visto os cruzasteis con todos los Parásitos del bosque, ¿no?

Albus sonrió.

-Eso parecía.

-Nosotros llegamos a la pelea más tarde y nos quedamos más cerca de Hogwarts. Unos Parásitos se acercaron a nuestras posiciones mientras perseguían a algunos centauros y cuando nos vieron intentaron dar media vuelta y marcharse. No me gusta atacar por la espalda a un enemigo que huye, pero…

Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros, y Urien acabó la frase por él.

-No podíamos dejarlos escapar y arriesgarnos a que le hicieran daño a alguien.

-Habría sido estúpido –dijo Albus, sin la más mínima vacilación.

De pronto, Amal se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Tendrías que haber visto a Peter. –Urien soltó una risilla-. Estaba allí con nosotros y no paraba de maldecir a los Parásitos por intentar quemar el Bosque. Y de pronto, cuando los vio llegar detrás de los centauros, se puso todo loco y empezó a lanzarles Incendios y a gritar: "¿Os gusta el fuego? ¿Os gusta el fuego? ¡Os voy a quemar hasta los pelos del culo!". Brown, que estaba allí también, empezó a descojonarse y casi se lo cargaron con un Diffindo. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, todo ofendido, "¡Eh, hijoputa, que estaba distraído!". Casi me meo de la risa, en serio. Menos mal que los superábamos en número y pudimos librarnos de ellos pronto, porque no había quien luchara así.

Albus se reía también, imaginándose la escena. Uno se volvía un poco loco durante el combate, así que no le extrañaba demasiado nada de lo que Amal le estaba contando. Y era mejor tomarse esas cosas a risa. Pero después de un rato empezó a encontrarse cansado y aunque no lo quería reconocer, madam Midgen no le dio la oportunidad de seguir disimulando.

-Hum, Albus, no tienes buena cara… -dijo, acercándose a su cama. Tras ponerle una mano fresca en la frente, lanzó un hechizo que despidió un brillo anaranjado-. Y vuelves a estar con un poco de fiebre. Chicos, es hora de dejarlo descansar. Mañana por la mañana podréis venir a verlo otra vez.

Amal y Urien se levantaron sin protestar y se despidieron de él. Albus los vio marchar con una media sonrisa, sintiéndose afortunado de poder contar con ellos.

-Tienes muy buenos amigos –dijo su padre, sonriendo también.

-Sí, lo sé.

Madam Midgen le dio una poción verde brillante y algo grumosa. Albus la husmeó con suspicacia, pero olía vagamente a manzanas y su sabor, aunque ácido, se podía soportar.

-Harry –dijo ella-, Albus va a estar bien. Si quieres quedarte a hacerle compañía no hay problema, pero tú también necesitas descansar y realmente no hace falta que te quedes.

Su padre dudaba, no quería dejarlo solo.

-Vete, papá, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy bien –le prometió.

Tras dudar un poco más, su padre se dirigió a madam Midgen.

-¿Te importa si hablo un momento a solas con él?

-No, claro que no, adelante.

Albus, intrigado, esperó a que la enfermera se marchara para ver qué quería contarle su padre. Él vaciló de nuevo; por alguna razón parecía costarle mirarle a los ojos, encontrar la manera de comenzar.

-Al, escucha… Entiendes por qué no fui a buscaros anoche, ¿verdad? –Albus se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir-. Lo habría hecho, si Teddy no se hubiera ofrecido a ir a por vosotros, pero pensamos que él tendría más posibilidades de pasar inadvertido y de encontraros.

-Claro, claro –le interrumpió a toda prisa-. Papá, el Bosque estaba lleno de Parásitos. Entrar a buscarnos en esas condiciones era una locura.

-He hecho locuras antes.

-Pues me alegra que no la hayas hecho esta vez.

No podía creer que su padre se sintiera culpable. Al fin y al cabo, ellos tendrían que haber vuelto con Braden y los demás a Hogwarts, no quedarse separados los cuatro cuando los Parásitos se estaban moviendo en grupos tan numerosos. Habían sido demasiado confiados.

Su padre pareció aceptar sus palabras y, más tranquilo, se quedó con él un rato más, hasta que a Scorpius y a Seren les dieron el alta. Ellos y Draco, que había estado junto a Scorpius, fueron a despedirse de él hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –preguntó Scorpius, dándole un beso discreto. Luego se inclinó para susurrarle a la oreja-. Puedo decir que estoy mareado para que me dejen quedarme a dormir aquí.

Albus sonrió.

-No, no asustes a tu padre. Estaré bien.

Scorpius le dio un último beso y se marchó con los demás. Albus intercambió una mirada con Mei, que también los estaba observando mientras se iban, y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

* * *

-Harry... –Él se detuvo al ver a Andromeda, leyendo bien la expresión de sus ojos. Andromeda era una mujer orgullosa, pero sabía reconocer cuándo se había equivocado-. Lamento haberme enfadado anoche. Estaba preocupada por Teddy y te culpé a ti por una decisión que había tomado él.

Harry asintió, intentando no darle más importancia.

-Lo entiendo.

Quizás no había sonado convencido al cien por cien porque Andromeda le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Sé que estabas preocupado por todos y fue muy injusto por mi parte. No envidio tu posición, Harry, teniendo que tomar decisiones tan difíciles. Siento habértelo hecho aún más difícil.

Por alguna razón, aquel breve y preciso resumen de la situación le ayudó a sentirse menos herido.

-Forma parte del trato, ¿eh?

-Si te sirve de consuelo, también estaba enfadada con Teddy por haberse ofrecido a ir en primer lugar. No me entiendas mal, por supuesto que quería que los niños regresaran sanos y salvos, pero he de admitir que me cuesta imaginarme a Teddy como alguien capaz de vérselas con un bosque lleno de Parásitos, incluso convertido en lobo.

Harry había visto al muchacho en acción cuando estaba transformado y eso había ampliado su imaginación, pero Andromeda probablemente no había tenido la oportunidad. En el fondo no era de extrañar que se hubiera asustado tanto.

-De acuerdo, olvídalo.

Andromeda esbozó una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió y fueron a alcanzar a los demás. Draco estaba hablando con Scorpius, su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hijo, pero cuando los oyó llegar se giró para echarles un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Lo que vio le dejó satisfecho y sin dejar de hablar con Scorpius le tendió la mano libre. Harry la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Era prácticamente la hora de cenar, así que todos se dirigieron al comedor. Por el camino Scorpius y Seren tuvieron que devolver infinidad de saludos y contestar infinidad de preguntas. Ambos lo hicieron con una desenvoltura que Harry les habría envidiado a su edad. Scorpius en particular resultaba muy distinto al muchacho tenso y asustado que había enfrentado el callejón Diagon por primera vez tras su secuestro.

Poco después de sentarse a la mesa llegó Teddy. Harry no lo había visto desde aquella mañana –le habían dicho que había estado en su cuarto todo el día- y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el aplauso con el que lo recibieron. Teddy, sonriendo también, les dedicó una profunda reverencia que le ganó más aplausos y fue a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

-Salve, héroe victorioso –saludó Charlie, alzando su copa de agua.

-Orgullo Hufflepuff –replicó Teddy, levantando la suya-. ¿Lo veis, Lily, Hugo? Esto prueba que somos la mejor Casa de las cuatro.

Tal afirmación, por supuesto, sólo podía levantar un alboroto de comentarios que duró hasta que apareció la cena, un plato de macarrones con tomate y un poco de queso. El propio Harry había llevado aquel cargamento de pasta a Hogwarts cuando Cassandra había recibido el aviso de la caída del túnel. Era un cambio respecto al menú habitual de la noche, que solía ser estofado, y Harry atacó los macarrones con ganas.

-Esta vez a Teddy no parece importarle haber matado a mordiscos a unos cuantos Parásitos, ¿te das cuenta? –comentó Ron, por lo bajo.

Harry observó a su ahijado, que estaba cenando con el mismo buen apetito que el resto de la mesa.

-Sí, lo he notado. Hace bien. Entiendo que comer carne humana le dé un poco de asco, pero que se pueda transformar le ha salvado la vida más de una vez y anoche se la salvó a Albus y los demás. En lo que a mí respecta, Remus no podría haberle hecho un mejor regalo.

-Estaría orgulloso de Teddy… Vaya críos, y yo que pensaba que nuestros años en Hogwarts habían sido moviditos…

Harry rió entre dientes.

-Eh, vamos, yo creo que resistiríamos la comparación. Para cuando Albus y Scorpius tuvieron que escapar de los dementores nosotros ya habíamos luchado contra un troll, nos las habíamos visto con Fluffy, yo me había topado con Riddle en el Bosque… Un respeto.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Oh, Merlín, estáis mal de la cabeza.

Harry intercambió una mirada risueña con Ron y siguió cenando.

* * *

Cuando Mei salió del baño vio que su madre había desplegado el biombo que separaba su cama de la de Albus, quien le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias. Un poco abochornada, Mei respondió con un gesto de disculpa y volvió a su cama, decidida a arreglar aquel asunto. Lo último que deseaba era discutir con su madre, pero en algún momento del día ésta había decidido que la culpa de todo la tenían sus amigos y eso no era justo.

-¿Por qué has desplegado el biombo? –le preguntó a su madre en chino mientras se metía en la cama.

-Necesitas descansar.

-La culpa de lo que ha pasado no es de ellos.

-Mei, no vamos a hablar ahora de eso.

-Son mis amigos, mamá. Escucha… -La madre de Seren había terminado entendiéndolo y la suya también podría, lo sabía-. Yo fui la que decidió ir con ellos. Sé que no quieres que luche contra los Parásitos y siento haberte desobedecido, pero no hagas esto. Por favor…

-Tú no lo entiendes, cariño. ¿Sabes la de veces que has puesto tu vida en peligro por ir con ellos? ¡Tienes dieciséis años, no deberías estar haciendo esas cosas!

Mei cerró los ojos un momento. Por supuesto que no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, nadie debería. Lo hacían porque no quedaba otro remedio.

-Sí que lo entiendo: estás preocupada y no quieres que me pase nada. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no la pagues con mis amigos. Sabes que no me han obligado a hacer nada. Lo sabes.

Su madre dio un suspiro y se pasó las manos por la cara con ademán cansado. Después se levantó de su silla y fue a descorrer el biombo. En su cama, Albus intentó no parecer demasiado sorprendido ni curioso, pero en cuanto pudo intercambió una sonrisa tentativa con ella. Mei se alegraba infinitamente de haberlo solucionado porque tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas, toda su concentración, para superar lo que le había pasado, para dejar de pensar de modo obsesivo en la Cruciatus. Tres o cuatro segundos, había dicho Seren. Costaba de creer y sin embargo lo creía porque si hubiera durado más seguramente se habría vuelto loca.

Su sueño aquella noche fue inquieto, con pesadillas, y por la mañana todavía no se había sacudido aquel fantasma de encima. Pensó que quizás era como una de esas piezas de información que lo cambiaba todo y hacía imposible la vuelta atrás, como el día en el que se habían llevado a Angela. Habían pasado años y había visto cosas peores y sin embargo su expresión de horror mientras se la llevaban seguía fresca en su memoria, como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Aquello le había enseñado que cosas horribles pueden sucederles a las niñas de doce años y el mundo nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo para ella.

Después del desayuno, un examen médico y un ratito de visitas –Scorpius y Seren estaban entre ellos y esta vez ya no hubo problemas con su madre, Daniel también apareció por allí-, la enfermería volvió a quedar tranquila, roto el silencio sólo por el murmullo de alguna conversación, los pasos de madam Midgen o los medimagos y las toses ocasionales. Su madre se había marchado a darse una ducha y ver cómo iban las cosas y tras tratar de encontrar inútilmente un adjetivo que pudiera describir lo que se sentía bajo la Cruciatus, Mei se levantó de la cama y se sentó, envuelta en una manta, en la butaca que había junto a la cama de Albus. Madam Midgen se la quedó mirando un momento, pero no la hizo volver a acostarse.

-¿Cómo va tu brazo?

-La herida me estira un poco, pero va bien. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. No me duele nada. No sé por qué no me han dejado irme aún.

Pero en el fondo sí lo sabía y algo en los ojos de Albus le hizo comprender que él también lo hacía. Molesta con su propia debilidad, se quedó observando los quehaceres de Midgen y los medimagos.

-Bueno, la Cruciatus no es ninguna tontería –dijo Albus.

Mei se perdió una vez más en aquel recuerdo y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Por qué la estaba afectando tanto? ¿Era normal? Una psicobruja había hablado con ella el día anterior y le había dicho que era de esperar que necesitara un poco de tiempo para superar la experiencia. Se suponía que iba a volver a hablar con ella, pero Mei no veía claro por qué iba a contarle cosas personales a alguien que no conocía absolutamente de nada.

Albus, sin embargo, había pasado por la misma experiencia.

-A ti también te cruciaron.

-Sí. Bouchard.

De nuevo, Mei intentó buscar las palabras que pudieran poner en orden la confusión y el shock que reinaban en su cabeza. Al final tuvo que rendirse.

-¿Tú también te sentiste así? –dijo con torpeza.

-¿Cómo? –Pero en ese momento Mei no habría podido contestar a esa pregunta ni por todo el oro del mundo. Después de unos segundos, Albus se dio cuenta de ello y dejó de esperar una respuesta-. No hay un dolor peor. No puede haberlo. Pero después, cuando se detuvo… Scorpius se moría, ¿entiendes? Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Y la verdad es que al final me costó más superar aquello que haber sido cruciado.

Mei se acordaba de aquellas semanas, cuando Albus y Scorpius parecían ponerse físicamente enfermos cada vez que tenían que separarse.

-Yo sólo… No había manera de luchar contra eso, de resistirlo.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Sólo de pensar en volver a pasar por eso otra vez…

Se detuvo, porque la idea le erizaba la piel. Albus le puso la mano en el hombro con expresión amable, apenada.

-No es ninguna garantía de que no vaya a suceder, pero sabes que no hace falta que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida, ¿verdad? Lo que te dijimos antes de la Batalla del Túnel es cierto. Por buena que seas en combate, aún eres mejor investigando, usando el cerebro.

Mei se quedó mirando el dibujo a cuadros de la manta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quedarme atrás porque tengo miedo es una solución?

-Es un derecho.

-Llamaste a Watson de todo porque se asustó en aquella batalla.

Albus bufó con irritación.

-Watson es un gusano rastrero. Por eso le llamo de todo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando –Más tranquilo, añadió-: Mira, ya sé que lo mejor es que puedas dejar atrás esto, pero lo que quiero decir es que si no puedes o si te cuesta más tiempo del que te gustaría, no pasa nada, es normal. Todos tenemos un límite.

Mei meditó sobre aquello. Sabía que no se trataba sólo de miedo, pero quizás podía empezar por ahí y darse el tiempo del que todos hablaban.

-¿Y crees que podré dejarlo atrás?

Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo apostaría por ti. –Luego alzó ligeramente las manos, más serio-. Pero no te estoy presionando, ¿de acuerdo? Como te he dicho, si no puedes, no puedes.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Mei se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Comprendido.

* * *

Después de una primera oleada de pánico, James había comprendido que no podían pasarse el resto de la guerra escondidos en casas bajo Fidelius para evitar ser localizados por los Parásitos con ese hechizo del que le había hablado su padre. Necesitaban averiguar su radio de acción y saber con claridad a lo que se enfrentaban. Si abarcaba todo el país estaban jodidos, pero ¿quién decía que lo hiciera? Tras intercambiar unos cuantos mensajes con Davies, decidieron hacer una prueba en Liverpool. Mientras uno de los antiguos Parásitos del grupo de Davies se Aparecía cerca de la catedral y empezaba a hacer magia, James se apostó en lo alto de un edifico cercano y Davies empezó a sobrevolar la plaza en escoba. Si los Parásitos aparecían, atraídos por la magia, significaba que podían localizarlos desde muy lejos.

Diez minutos después, seguía sin haber Parásitos a la vista. Esperaron cinco minutos más, por si las moscas, pero al final Davies descendió con su escoba hasta ponerse a su altura.

-No nos pueden encontrar –dijo, con evidente alivio.

-Deberíamos probar a las afueras de Londres.

-Como quieras.

Había Parásitos en Londres, en el callejón Diagon, rondando el ministerio y otros edificios mágicos de la capital. Si desde allí tampoco eran capaces de encontrarlos, el hechizo debía tener un radio de acción relativamente limitado. James y los otros dos hombres se fueron a los jardines de South Park, cerca de Wimbledon, y volvieron a probar suerte. De nuevo, no ocurrió nada.

-¿Nos acercamos más? –propuso Davies.

James pensó un poco y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No. No, creo que debemos capturar algún Parásito e interrogarlo. –Vio que Davies no se oponía inmediatamente a la idea-. Está claro que esto no es un hechizo pasivo como el que monitoriza la magia en los menores de edad; si quieren saber si hay alguien haciendo magia dentro del radio de acción, deben lanzarlo cada vez.

-Podríamos intentar una cosa… Llevo algún tiempo practicando cómo hacer un Traslador. Si creo uno que lleve a algún lugar neutral y lo dejamos cerca de los Parásitos… Sólo tendríamos que estar listos para recibirlo.

-Eso sería genial –exclamó, impresionado.

-Tiene que ser algo lo bastante llamativo para atraer su atención, pero no tanto como para que lo encuentren sospechoso. Si dejamos un collar de diamantes en medio de Hogsmeade, lo más probable es que piensen que está maldito o que es una trampa.

-Un móvil –dijo James rápidamente-. Los muggles están obsesionados con ellos. Y será más probable que nos llegue un muggle con magia que un mago de verdad.

Davies le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Tenemos un plan.

* * *

Albus tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería dos días más que Mei, dos días agradablemente aburridos en los que tuvo la oportunidad de leer, recibir visitas y enterarse de que su hermano y Davies habían conseguido atrapar a un Parásito y descubrir que el hechizo que habían utilizado en el Bosque para encontrarlos sólo tenía un alcance de dos kilómetros; era un inconveniente, pero no una tragedia. Su padre le dijo que James había enviado al Parásito de vuelta al proyecto con instrucciones de intentar asesinar a Grudge; Davies sabía usar la Improntis, como había demostrado con Scorpius.

Cuando le dieron el alta, un sábado por la mañana, todavía llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo. No podía hacer hechizos, por supuesto, y hasta tareas como vestirse resultaban de pronto imposibles. Draco puso a su disposición a Patis y aunque su primera reacción fue rechazar la oferta, después lo pensó mejor, sobre todo cuando su padre le recordó los planes de los Parkinson; no podían estar seguros de que no hubiera más gente con las mismas malas ideas.

Durante esos días había pensado sobre todo en Mei y en Scorpius. Por suerte, Mei había ido dejando atrás poco a poco aquella expresión conmocionada que había mostrado al principio. Podía estar disimulando mejor en público, pero Seren no parecía preocupada por ella, así que probablemente estaba bien de verdad. Scorpius le preocupaba en otro sentido y quería hablar con él. Después del almuerzo, el propio Scorpius sugirió que fueran a la habitación a descansar un rato, aunque bastaba con mirarlo a la cara para saber que lo que tenía en mente no era descansar. A Albus le pareció perfecto. Entre una cosa y otra llevaban una semana sin hacer nada de nada y él también se moría de ganas de estar con Scorpius. Podían hablar luego.

Su brazo inmovilizado complicaba un poco las cosas, pero consiguieron desnudarse y acabar tumbados bajo las mantas, dándose besos ansiosos, frenéticos. La primera vez acabaron así, frotándose uno con otro como dos críos. La segunda vez fue lenta y brillante y Albus cabalgó sobre Scorpius hasta un orgasmo arrollador.

-Oh, Merlín… -dijo, cuando recuperó el aliento-. Pasar algún tiempo sin hacerlo… tiene sus ventajas.

-No las suficientes –replicó Scorpius, apretándose contra él-. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Albus dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y besó la frente de Scorpius. Él también lo había echado de menos y adoraba tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que nada estropeaba jamás lo que había entre ellos.

-Scorpius –dijo después de un rato de arrumacos-, hay algo que quiero pedirte. Es importante.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

Albus observó su expresión entregada con ternura. Sabía que no era tarde. Estaba lejos de ser tarde.

-Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a usar una Imperdonable. –Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Me lo prometes?

-¿A qué viene eso?

Una docena de razones acudieron a su memoria, desde la expresión de odio y rabia ciega de los Parkinson mientras los juzgaban a los gritos de Mei bajo la Cruciatus.

-No quiero que la guerra nos cambie más de lo necesario. Y si quieres verlo así, soy un Potter. Mi familia es anti-magia negra por definición. –Se encogió levemente de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa-. No es mucho pedir, ¿no?

-No –dijo, sonando poco convencido-. Pero no sé por qué lo dices, ni que hubiera empezado a usar Imperdonables contra los Parásitos todos los días.

-No, ya sé que no. Scorp, no te estoy criticando –aclaró, porque sospechaba que el problema era ese-. Lo único que digo es que no me gusta la magia negra y prefiero que no uses las Imperdonables. –Le acarició la mejilla con la mano izquierda-. Hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello funcionó mucho mejor que cualquier razonamiento y Scorpius asintió, suavizando su mirada.

-De acuerdo –dijo, dándole un beso-. Si es eso lo que quieres, lo prometo.

Albus le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Sabía que no pasaba nada por usar las Imperdonables un par de veces, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido esa promesa. El futuro era incierto y la guerra podía ponerse peor y Albus no quería que Scorpius se acostumbrara a usar magia negra igual que todos habían acabado acostumbrándose a matar gente. Su alma era tan valiosa como su cuerpo.

* * *

Scorpius dormía al día siguiente cuando le despertaron a la vez la alarma de Hogwarts y la voz de Patis.

-¡Patis protegerá al amo Albus!

Los Parásitos, pensó, saltando de la cama en busca de sus botas.

-Es la prealarma –dijo Albus con voz algo ronca-. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Scorpius se giró hacia él mientras se ataba los cordones. Patis estaba ayudándole a vestirse.

-Tú no puedes venir, Al.

Albus hizo un gesto de frustración.

-Lo sé.

Scorpius se ató los cordones de la otra bota y se colocó un suéter grueso de lana encima de la chaqueta del pijama. Albus ya estaba listo y los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraron con Seren, despeinada, vestida también de cualquier manera.

-Son sólo las siete de la mañana –se quejó, mientras iba corriendo con ellos hacia las escaleras-. ¿Quién ataca un castillo un domingo a las siete de la mañana?

Al llegar a la escalera escucharon a los primeros alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor bajando de sus Torres. En el vestíbulo corrían ya algunos magos y brujas, algunos en dirección a los comedores, otros en dirección a la salida. Scorpius recordó que tendría que luchar a pie; todavía no había podido recibir una escoba de repuesto.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a los prefectos de Gryffindor –le dijo Albus-. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Scorpius vaciló, comprendiendo repentinamente, con absoluta claridad, que quería quedarse con él, no irse a luchar. Pero Albus le había dado un beso rápido y estaba ya corriendo escaleras arriba, con Patis. Seren le estiró del brazo.

-Vamos, Scorpius.

Con un último vistazo en dirección a Albus, Scorpius se dejó llevar, pero apenas habían bajado un par de escalones cuando la voz de Grudge se escuchó por todo el castillo. Los dos frenaron en seco.

-¡Gente de Hogwarts! ¡Me dirijo a vosotros con una oferta de paz! ¡Esta guerra ya ha durado lo suficiente!

-No me creo nada –dijo Seren entre dientes.

-Sabéis que vuestros parientes y amigos siguen vivos. El método de donación de magia ya no es mortal, nunca quisimos que lo fuera. –Scorpius notó una mano en la espalda y vio que Albus se había vuelto a reunir con ellos-. Salid del castillo, volved a vuestras casas, reuníos con vuestras familias. Todo lo que os pedimos a cambio es que nos ayudéis a construir este nuevo mundo. Sólo tendréis que donar magia dos veces al año. Sólo eso y volveréis a vuestras vidas. Esperamos vuestra respuesta mañana al amanecer. No seáis estúpidos y no prolonguéis una guerra que nunca podréis ganar.

Scorpius esperó unos segundos, pero el discurso de Grudge había terminado. Después, estupefacto, miró a Seren y a Albus, leyendo en sus rostros el mismo asombro y disgusto que él estaba sintiendo.

-No podemos aceptar ese trato.

Albus meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos a buscar a mi padre.

A Scorpius le pareció una buena idea y se fue con ellos a por Harry, quien según Patis estaba con su padre en el tercer piso. Probablemente la propuesta de Grudge los había pillado de camino a alguna torre. No tardaron en encontrarlos a mitad camino, bajando los escalones.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Bajad a los comedores.

-Papá, no vamos a aceptar ese trato, ¿verdad? –preguntó Albus.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro bueno.

-No, claro que no.

Aliviado, Scorpius se giró hacia su padre para confirmar que compartía la opinión de Harry. Esperaba que todo el castillo la compartiera porque la mera idea de volver a pasar por eso hacía que le costara respirar. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, se fue fijando en toda la gente que se iban encontrando. Nadie sonreía como si hubiera vislumbrado una posibilidad de paz. Sus caras expresaban muchas emociones, pero ninguna era positiva.

El vestíbulo estaba ya repleto de gente y en cuanto vieron a su padre y a Harry se acercaron a ellos para decir que no podían aceptar, para asegurar que no pensaban dar su magia a los Parásitos.

-¡No somos vacas a las que ordeñar! –exclamó una señora con indignación.

-¡Eso sería rendirnos! –exclamó un chico joven.

-Tranquilos, os aseguro que no vamos a aceptarlo –decía Harry, intentando poner calma-. No pensamos rendirnos.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ni él ni su padre parecían muy sorprendidos por aquel acontecimiento. Disgustados, sí, pero era como si ya lo hubieran previsto.

-¿Crees que ya lo sabían? –le cuchicheó a Albus-. Igual tu tía Fleur les dijo algo.

Albus pensó un momento.

-Puede. Pero da igual, está claro que todo el mundo está en contra de aceptar la rendición.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a la gente que estaba por allí. Quizás nadie hablaba a favor del trato, pero no sabía si eso significaba realmente que nadie estaba planteándose aceptarlo. Si se sentían en minoría, probablemente mantendrían la boca cerrada, al menos en público, para no convertirse en objetos de sospecha.

Los comedores se fueron llenando rápidamente de magos y brujas que en su mayoría todavía iban en pijama o camisón, aunque con ropa de abrigo por encima. Aprovechando la falta de peligro inminente, algunos habían hecho aparecer peines y cepillos y estaban poniendo algo de orden en sus cabezas. Otros tranquilizaban a los niños pequeños a los que habían sacado a toda prisa de sus camas.

-El problema no es sólo que ese trato es una basura. –La voz enfática de Ron Weasley le hizo girarse hacia él-. Ni siquiera sabemos si dicen la verdad. Podríamos aceptarlo, salir de Hogwarts y terminar capturados como los demás.

-Sí, recordad lo que hicieron cuando nos propusieron cambiar a Harry por esos niños –dijo Bill. Después se giró hacia su cuñada Angelina y le dirigió una mirada compasiva-. No podemos fiarnos de ellos.

Ella no dijo nada y Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas o quizás gritos de rabia. Por un momento, no lo entendió, pero luego recordó que tenía a su marido y a su hijo mayor preso, igual que su tía Daphne. No podía ser fácil ignorar una posibilidad de reunirse con ellos. Su tía, en la mesa de al lado, parecía estar pasando por lo mismo. Su abuela Narcissa había ido a hablar con ella y con Morrigan; Scorpius sospechó que debía de estar diciéndoles algo parecido a lo que estaban diciendo los Weasley.

-Aunque pudiéramos fiarnos, no cambiaría las cosas –dijo Charlie-. Aceptar ese trato es aceptar la derrota. Los Parásitos levantarían la Cuarentena y les hablarían a los muggles de la magia.

Era una pesadilla en la que no quería vivir. Si tenía siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Scorpius sospechaba que la oferta de los Parásitos no incluía realmente a todo el mundo. No podía imaginar a Grudge dejándoles vivir a Albus y a él, a sus padres. Quizás tampoco a Seren o Mei. Para todos ellos, aquella propuesta no era una opción.

* * *

-No aceptamos vuestra oferta –dijo Harry sencillamente, cuando salió el sol al día siguiente-. Hogwarts no se rendirá jamás.

Grudge destacaba con su traje muggle en medio de todos sus Parásitos vestidos de negro.

-Vas a arrepentirte pronto de esas palabras, Potter. Todos vais a hacerlo. Y si creíais que vuestro pequeño plan con la Improntis iba a funcionar, me temo que os vais a llevar una decepción.

Harry, que no había puesto muchas esperanzas en esa Improntis, abandonó la torre sin molestarse en contestar, pero se tomó su amenaza en serio. Si iban a atacarlos, los encontrarían preparados. Su mayor temor era que los presionaran con los rehenes; aquello los destrozaría a todos. Sólo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de vomitar.

Los Parásitos no llevaron rehén alguno al campamento y tampoco atacaron Hogwarts. Pero a la mañana siguiente todas las reses del castillo aparecieron muertas.

Sus reservas de alimentos acababan de ser reducidas a la mitad.


	36. Escalada

**NdA. **Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 36 **Escalada**

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos. No sólo habían matado a las vacas y terneros; los habían envenenado con algo que los había hecho sangrar por cada orificio de su cuerpo. Una crueldad extra para asegurarse de que ni siquiera podrían conservar la carne con hechizos para poder consumirla luego.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda! –Giró la cabeza a su alrededor, buscando al culpable-. ¿Quién ha sido?

Uno de los guardias que tenía ante él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir que no lo sabían, pero entonces oyeron las voces de dos guardias más que se estaban acercando a ellos; entre los dos llevaban, maniatado, a un chico de pelo largo y rubio, más o menos de la edad de Teddy, llamado Abraham Dufrey.

-¡Jefe, lo hemos atrapado mientras trataba de esconderse en el gallinero!

-¿Dufrey? –exclamó Draco, tan sorprendido como Harry.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –exclamó Dufrey al mismo tiempo, con voz quebrada-. ¡Jefe, se lo juro, no sé de qué me hablan!

Uno de los hombres que lo había atrapado le lanzó una mirada dura.

-Está mintiendo, yo mismo le he visto huyendo de aquí.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? ¡Siempre he luchado contra los Parásitos!

Harry tenía ganas de poder descargar su rabia contra alguien, pero había algo ahí que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Dufrey no mentía al decir que no se había perdido una sola batalla, una sola escaramuza, desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Se había unido a los Cuervos prácticamente al día siguiente de su creación. Y lo más importante, allí entre los dos guardias parecía absolutamente confundido por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Como si no estuviera entendiendo nada y eso le asustara.

O quizás le asustaba la multitud consternada, furiosa, que se estaba congregando a su alrededor. Harry comprendió que si quería tener la oportunidad de interrogarlo debía llevárselo de allí cuanto antes, así que le dio instrucciones a Wood, que acababa de llegar, para que se encargara de redoblar la vigilancia alrededor de las zonas donde estaban los animales y la comida y se fue con Draco, los dos guardias y Dufrey hacia la oficina de aurores.

-¿Puedes avisar a Blaise para que se reúna con nosotros allí? –le preguntó a Draco por el camino.

-¿Blaise? Claro.

Draco usó a uno de sus elfos para llevar el mensaje y Blaise ya les estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina cuando llegaron con su habitual aspecto impecable. Todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, pero estaba claro que el mensaje de Draco no le había pillado durmiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Es verdad que nos hemos quedado sin comida?

-No es tan grave, pero todas las vacas y los terneros han muerto –contestó Draco.

-¿Qué?

Blaise se giró hecho una furia hacia Dufrey, quien trató de desasirse y volvió a repetir que era inocente, y Harry se colocó entre ambos mientras les hacía a los guardias un gesto para que entraran a la oficina con el prisionero.

-Todavía no sabemos exactamente lo que ha pasado –le dijo a Blaise-. Te he llamado porque quiero que compruebes si le han hecho la Improntis.

-¿Los Parásitos? ¿Cómo?

-Es probable que hayan sido ellos, en el Bosque, pero no quiero descartar que lo haya hecho alguien de Hogwarts.

-¿Alguien de Hogwarts? ¿Crees que tenemos un traidor aquí?

-Más bien alguien que quiere aceptar el trato y ha pensado que así forzaría nuestra mano. De todos modos, lo primero es confirmar que está bajo la Improntis.

Era algo que podían comprobar en un momento. Los tres entraron a la oficina y se dirigieron a la salita donde aguardaba Dufrey, al que habían atado a una silla. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Jefe Potter, por favor, yo no he hecho nada…

A pesar de la ira que bullía en su sangre, Harry respiró hondo y se obligó a hablarle con amabilidad. Había muchas posibilidades de que Dufrey fuera una víctima más de los Parásitos.

-Vamos a examinarte para ver si estás bajo la Improntis. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

Nunca había visto a nadie alegrarse tanto ante la posibilidad de haber sido manipulado mentalmente.

-Oh, Merlín, sí, ¡tiene que ser eso! ¡Si lo he hecho yo tiene que ser por eso! Tomaré veritaserum también si hace falta. Lo que sea.

El examen de Blaise sólo duró unos minutos y a Harry no le sorprendió demasiado escuchar que, efectivamente, se hallaba bajo los efectos de la maldición. Le habían dado la orden de destruir las reservas de alimentos de Hogwarts si el castillo se negaba a aceptar la rendición. Un poco de Legeremancia a manos de Draco confirmó que todo había sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido. Dufrey se había quedado apartado de su grupo durante los combates y más tarde se había unido a otro grupo; según Draco, todos los recuerdos de ese espacio de tiempo estaban obliviateados.

Harry dejó ir a Dufrey sin cargos y se aseguró de dejar claro frente a la gente lo que había pasado, pero sin la posibilidad de poder dirigir su furia a alguien que estaba al alcance de su mano, todo lo que quedaba era el horror de enfrentarse a los hechos. Se habían quedado sin leche y sin dos tercios de la carne de la que disponían. Y mirara donde mirara, todos parecían estar haciendo los mismos cálculos, pensando las mismas cosas. ¿Cuánto iban a poder aguantar ahora el asedio? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la comida?

* * *

Al mediodía, Grudge les dejó otro mensaje, escueto e irritante:

-Nuestra oferta de paz no va a durar eternamente.

Si Narcissa hubiera podido, la habría desollado viva con sus propias manos. Lo habría hecho durar semanas.

La muerte de aquellos animales había hecho daño al castillo. Narcissa veía muchas más caras dubitativas a su alrededor que el día anterior, gente que no sólo se estaba preguntando si no deberían aceptar ese trato sino que además estaban hablando sobre ello. Como si eso fuera una opción, convertirse en esclavos de los muggles, aceptar que hurgaran en su magia cuando les apeteciera, permitir que esas alimañas se salieran con la suya.

Harry, aurores y demás estaban ahora examinado a todos los que habían participado en la batalla del Bosque para asegurarse de que no había nadie más bajo la Improntis. Narcissa sabía ya que Draco y Scorpius estaban bien y se había reunido en su tienda con los Greengrass, Zhou, Archibald Withers, Andromeda y una amiga de su hermana llamada Corinne, una mujer de mejillas abultadas que a Narcissa le recordaba vagamente a una ardilla. Se la veía nerviosa y Narcissa intentó tranquilizarla.

-No hay necesidad de dejarse llevar por el pánico. Estamos peor que antes, eso no puede negarlo nadie, pero nuestra situación no es tan desesperada. –Por supuesto, aquello sólo era cierto dependiendo de la definición que cada uno le diera a la palabra "desesperada". Ella había tenido varios meses como huéspedes a Voldemort, Greyback y aquella serpiente espantosa y eso le daba cierta perspectiva-. Draco ha visto la despensa del castillo y dice que todavía queda una considerable cantidad de comida. Y en un momento de necesidad, hay gente fuera de Hogwarts que puede intentar mandarnos alimentos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué apenas nos han dado de almorzar? –preguntó Corinne.

-Estoy segura de que la cena será algo más abundante.

-He oído que los centauros pensaban adentrarse un poco en el bosque en busca de ciervos –comentó Wei, dejando sobre la mesa la infusión floja de hierbas que estaban bebiendo.

Withers tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, sus labios fruncidos con desaprobación. Narcissa lo miró inquisitivamente y él se detuvo al saberse observado.

-Estoy preocupado por mis caballos –confesó sin rodeos.

A Narcissa le habría resultado más fácil desechar esa preocupación si no hubiera afectado también a Cassandra, pues cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarles a los caballos alados de los Withers podía pasarle también a Reina y no quería ni imaginar su reacción si alguien se atrevía a matar a la yegua para comérsela. Pero no creía que ese peligro fuera inmediato. Tendrían que tener mucha más hambre para empezar a ver a los caballos como alimento, especialmente a los alados.

-Sería buena idea tomar medidas extra de seguridad.

-Oh, puedes contar con eso…

-Sé que aún no estamos en peligro de morir de hambre –dijo Andromeda, con el ceño fruncido-, pero ¿tenemos realmente tantas opciones?

-Andromeda… -Narcissa no pudo evitar el tono de desaprobación.

-No es lo que deseo, no es lo que deseo en absoluto. Pero no veo una salida y no quiero… -Meneó la cabeza con un gesto terco-. No quiero ver morir a nadie más de mi familia.

Wei le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, pero Narcissa no podía aceptarlo con esa facilidad.

-Todavía hay esperanzas. Y en el peor de los casos, lanzaríamos un ataque desesperado. Pero para mí no puede ser una solución. Sé que los Parásitos nunca dejarían vivos a Draco y a Scorpius. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Fleur Weasley sobre Skeeter y madam Bullard? ¿Los rumores de que las torturaron horriblemente y luego las mataron en castigo a esas portadas ofensivas? ¿Quién crees que tuvo la idea de publicar esas portadas? Y Harry, ¿crees que dejarían vivir a Harry?

Andromeda apartó la vista porque sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Yo… estoy tan preocupada –dijo, como si encontrara el peso insoportable.

Narcissa suspiró.

-Lo sé, todos lo estamos, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos aún. Y aceptar ese trato es darnos por vencidos.

Andromeda parecía haber abandonado la idea, aunque fuera temporalmente, pero Narcissa se preguntó cuánta gente estaría considerando también la rendición. Daphne, quizás; estaba desesperada por recuperar a su marido y a su hijo. ¿Cuántos más? Esperaba que pocos, pero fuera cual fuera la cifra, si las cosas no cambiaban no haría otra cosa excepto aumentar.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

Mei volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Daniel estaba mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí. Sólo estaba pensando en la propuesta de los Parásitos. –Él no dijo nada, pero apartó la mano del ordenador para indicar que estaba dispuesto a hablar, si ella quería-. Scorpius dice que no hay una sensación peor que una de esas transfusiones de magia.

Aunque seguro que la Cruciatus era peor.

-Nadie quiere aceptar esa propuesta, Mei.

-Pero podría pasar, si las cosas se tuercen demasiado. –Frunció el ceño-. ¿Crees que el mundo mágico trata bien a los squibs?

La pregunta pilló a Daniel desprevenido, pero se recuperó pronto.

-Nos trata mejor ahora de lo que nos trataba hace cincuenta o cien años, eso seguro. Yo no puedo quejarme; en ese sentido, he tenido suerte. Pero todavía se hace poco por ayudar a los squibs a que sigan siendo parte del mundo mágico.

-¿No se hace duro?

-Cada persona lo vive de una manera. Para mí, no lo es. Me gustaría tener magia, si fuera posible conseguirla sin hacerle daño a nadie, pero mis padres me educaron para que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo. He comido dulces de Honeydukes, he visto Gringotts por dentro y he bebido cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero. Aunque no pueda hacer magia, el mundo mágico es parte de mí también.

Una parte de Mei, enterrada bajo toneladas de presión, preocupaciones y documentos por investigar, aleteó extrañamente, deseando _algo_. Eso es bonito, quiso decirle, pero sonaba un poco cursi.

-¿Eso es lo que te gusta de trabajar en la BIM?

-Eso y los ordenadores –contestó, sonriendo-. Quizás dentro de unos años quiera cambiar de aires, pero de momento, estoy bien aquí.

-Me alegro.

Daniel se la quedó mirando y Mei notó un cambio repentino en el ambiente que la dejó como paralizada, incapaz de apartar la vista.

-¡Eh, Whelan! –La voz de uno de los otros BIM los hizo reaccionar a ambos-. ¡Creo que me ha entrado un virus!

Él hizo un gesto de disculpa, algo colorado, y se levantó para ir a ayudar. Mei se quedó donde estaba un momento, preguntándose qué había pasado, y después, casi de manera inconsciente, decidió que no importaba todavía. Su prioridad número uno debía ser el ritual. Apartándolo al fondo de su mente, se levantó, se despidió de Daniel y se fue a seguir investigando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la biblioteca, Seren miró su reloj con nerviosismo. James y los demás habían ido aquella tarde a atacar a los Parásitos que asediaban a Azkaban, un modo de decirle a Grudge lo que pensaban de sus ofertas de paz. Todavía no habían recibido noticias de ellos y no sabían si había salido bien, si estaban todos sanos y salvos.

-Es pronto –dijo Albus.

Ella asintió y tras intercambiar una breve sonrisa, unidos en su preocupación y amor por James, volvió a sus deberes mientras él, Mei y Scorpius examinaban documentos antiguos. Pensaba ayudarlos luego, cuando acabara su redacción, aunque sabía que su aportación era meramente testimonial; incluso cuando los documentos estaban en inglés, la ortografía y el tipo de letra eran tan raros que tardaba dos horas en leer un simple pergamino de longitud normal.

Los cuatro llevaban allí ya un buen rato. Albus se tironeaba a veces del pelo cuando llegaba a una línea difícil y ya lo tenía tan despeinado como su padre. Scorpius tenía a su gato Nox sentado en su regazo y lo acariciaba mientras leía con expresión concentrada. Mei, que se atascaba menos que los chicos, iba documento tras documento como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Cada poco rompían el silencio consultándose dudas en voz baja y, a medida que avanzaba la mañana, con rugidos de estómago cada vez más frecuentes. Habría sido más divertido si hubieran tenido el consuelo de saber que en el almuerzo podrían satisfacer su hambre.

-¿Os acordáis de la última vez que comimos a gusto de verdad? –dijo Scorpius-. Yo sí. Fue un desayuno. Tomé zumo de calabaza, bacon, un huevo escalfado y dos bollos.

-Yo, zumo, bacon y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa –dijo Mei.

-Yo no me acuerdo y os voy a odiar eternamente como no dejéis de hablar de comida –replicó Albus, sin levantar los ojos de su documento.

Scorpius dio un suspiro muy melodramático y regresó a su pergamino, pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

-¿Sabéis qué me ha contado Daniel esta mañana? -dijo Mei.

-¿El squib? -preguntó Scorpius.

Mei le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Daniel Whelan, el BIM –corrigió.

Scorpius levantó las manos en gesto de disculpa.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

Seren la observaba, convencida de que aquella reacción sugería algo muy interesante. Total, la diferencia de edad no significaría nada en unos pocos años.

-Cree que ayer los Parásitos intentaron hacer pública la magia en Italia.

Los hipotéticos romances se esfumaron; Seren se quedó mirando a Mei de hito en hito.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Albus.

-Oh, no lo consiguieron –les tranquilizó-. Pero Daniel ha estado mirando por Internet y por lo visto ayer pasó algo raro en unos informativos de la principal cadena de televisión italiana. Alguien intentó entrar en el estudio en el que estaba la locutora hablando y ella gritó en directo que les estaban atacando. Luego la escena se quedó en negro y al cabo de un par de minutos volvió la conexión y la locutora explicó que todo había sido un malentendido. Dice Daniel que si te fijas en el vídeo, justo antes de que se corte puedes ver los destellos de los hechizos reflejados en un televisor que había detrás de la locutora.

-¿Tú lo has visto?

-No, los BIM tenían los ordenadores ocupados esta mañana. Daniel dice que los muggles están muy alborotados con el tema y que hay una docena de teorías circulando. Hay gente, probablemente Parásitos, que ha estado escribiendo en esas redes sociales que la magia es real y que iban a hacerlo público durante los informativos, pero por suerte todos los están tomando por chalados.

Seren apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, impresionada ante la idea de que los Parásitos hubieran estado a punto de revelar la existencia de la magia en televisión.

-Joder… -exclamó Albus-. ¿Mi padre sabe esto?

-Sí, se lo dijeron anoche.

-No vinieron a cenar –recordó Scorpius-. Ni tu padre ni el mío ni tu tía Hermione.

-Probablemente estaban ocupados con ese asunto –dijo Mei-. Esta vez los italianos han conseguido detenerlos a tiempo, pero no me extrañaría que la CIM los obligara a ellos también a ponerse en Cuarentena, al mismo nivel que nosotros. Es realmente la única manera de asegurarnos de que los Parásitos no acaban haciéndolo público.

Y qué mundo más extraño sería aquel, todos los magos confinados en el país en el que habían nacido, familias de sangremuggles y mestizos separadas de la manera más dura y fría. Era terrible y, sin embargo, a Mei no le faltaba razón. Podía llegar el momento en el que el resto de países tampoco tuviera otra opción de asegurar el Estatuto de Ocultamiento.

Un avión de papel interrumpió la discusión al aterrizar suavemente frente a ella. Noticias de James, por fin. Seren se apresuró a desdoblarlo, más tranquila ya porque sabía que si hubiera pasado algo malo, el señor Potter habría ido a decírselo en persona.

-James está bien –confirmó con alivio-. Es de tu padre, han recibido un patronus de Azkaban. James y los demás no han podido hacer tanto daño como querían, pero al menos no han sufrido ninguna baja.

Albus recibió esas palabras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Genial… Genial.

-Sí –dijo Scorpius, apretándole el hombro a Albus-, lo importante es que esté bien.

Seren volvió a leer el papel, disfrutando de la certeza de saber que James se hallaba sano y salvo. Por desgracia no podía besarlo ni abrazarlo como le habría gustado, pero podía saborear aquello, aunque fuera durante unos segundos. Después, con un suspiro, se dispuso a terminar su redacción e ignorar las punzadas de hambre. Les habían pedido que escogieran un encantamiento habitual y trataran de encontrarle alguna utilidad para el combate, lo cual no era fácil; por mucha imaginación que tuviera, no iba en esa dirección. Los chicos, que también habían tenido que hacer ese ejercicio, le habían sugerido el Tergeo en los ojos. Como no era un hechizo ofensivo, el Protego no le hacía ningún efecto.

-¡Oh, mierda, joder! –exclamó Albus, en voz alta. Seren alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida-. ¡Mei, creo que he encontrado algo!

Mei le quitó el pergamino de las manos tan rápidamente que Albus no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar y Seren se la quedó mirando conteniendo el aliento. Algo sobre la Alianza de Hogwarts… Después de tantas semanas… No se atrevía a tener esperanza por miedo a sufrir una desilusión.

Entonces Mei sonrió.

-Merlín, es cierto… ¡Es cierto!

-¡Lee lo que pone! –exclamó Scorpius, que también parecía a punto de estallar.

-Es una carta de un tal Algernon Rosier. Dice: _"Si los rumores son ciertos, la Alianza de Hogwarts invoca una magia tan poderosa que podría desafiar al mismísimo Fidelius. ¿Puede imaginárselo? Dicen que la propia Rowena escribió las instrucciones de su puño y letra en un pergamino. Se supone que dicho pergamino se perdió hace un par de siglos, pero he oído rumores de que sigue en Hogwarts. Por supuesto he intentado convencer a la profesora Selwyn para que me deje explorar el castillo durante las vacaciones escolares, pero se ha negado."_ –Mei levantó los ojos del pergamino-. El resto son quejas sobre la directora, no importa. –Sonrió ampliamente-. Lo que importa es que las instrucciones de Rowena Ravenclaw podrían seguir en Hogwarts.

Seren se mordió los labios, emocionada, aunque sabía que aún tenían que encontrar esas instrucciones.

-¿Creéis que es posible?

-La directora Selwyn fue directora de Hogwarts entre 1798 y 1835 –contestó Mei rápidamente. Tenía esa expresión arrebatada, casi feroz, en el rostro que indicaba que estaba en pleno ataque de inspiración-. Si Rosier pensaba entonces que ese documento sigue en el castillo… Hogwarts no ha sufrido daños internos serios desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando lo atacaron los mortífagos.

-No pueden estar en la biblioteca –dijo Scorpius-. Algo así constaría en el archivo.

-Probablemente –dijo Mei-. Quizás esté escondido en algún sitio. Detrás de la piedra, por ejemplo.

-¡Los centauros! –exclamó Albus.

Las últimas palabras de Firenze, que ya casi había olvidado, recuperaron fuerza en su memoria. Si tenían razón, si el centauro les había dado una pista sobre ese manuscrito de Rowena Ravenclaw… Una breve plegaria escapó de sus labios. _Que sea verdad. Que se acerque ya el fin de los Parásitos…_

Scorpius se puso de pie y dejó a su gato en el suelo.

-Vete al dormitorio, Nox. Y nosotros, vamos a buscar a los centauros.

* * *

Harry se frotó el estómago pensativamente mientras Hermione y él esperaban a que Draco terminara de hablar con Bagnold. Lo que más odiaba de pasar hambre era que le hacía recordar aquellas largas y oscuras noches en la alacena, como si todavía siguiera en las garras de los Dursley. Pero no era el hambre lo que tenía en la cabeza, sino a James. Harry había pensado que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarse a encargarle a su hijo mayor misiones peligrosas. Se había equivocado. Lo odiaba. Odiaba cada minuto, por orgulloso que se sintiera de su valor y su determinación.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó Hermione.

Se giró hacia ella, notando sus mejillas hundidas, las canas que salpicaban su cabello castaño aquí y allá.

-Creo que voy a darle una alegría a Draco.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente, invitándolo a decir más, pero Harry prefería que Draco fuera el primero en escucharlo.

-Bueno –dijo ella-, sé que no es que estás embarazado.

Harry se echó a reír tan fuerte que algunas cabezas, incluida la de Draco, se giraron hacia él con curiosidad.

-Vaya, eso además de una alegría, sería una gran sorpresa, sin duda. No, sólo es algo que esperar después de la guerra, si todo sale bien.

Hermione no le presionó y Draco se reunió con ellos poco después. Mientras echaban a caminar en dirección a la armería, donde los mecánicos construían arcos, flechas y ballestas, Draco les contó que a Bagnold le habían llegado rumores del intento de la facción italiana de los Parásitos de hacer pública la existencia de la magia. Harry no había planeado mantenerlo en secreto y esperaba que la gente no se lo tomara como una señal de que esos criminales estaban ganando terreno.

-Eh, mirad.

Hermione señalaba la escalera. Albus, Scorpius, Seren y Mei estaban bajando por los escalones como si les persiguiera un ejército de inferi.

-Chicos, ¿dónde vais? –Albus fue el primero en parar y al detenerse, los otros le imitaron, impacientes como potros-. ¿Pasa algo?

Entre los cuatro se produjo una rápida y silenciosa conversación. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Draco estaban tan intrigados como él. Los chicos burbujeaban con visible excitación y Harry dudaba que se debiera a algo sin importancia.

-Hemos encontrado un pergamino que habla de la Alianza de Hogwarts –dijo Albus al fin, con voz veloz y excitada-. Dice que Rowena Ravenclaw escribió las instrucciones para el ritual de su puño y letra y que probablemente ese otro pergamino sigue en Hogwarts. Y creemos que lo que dijo Firenze antes de morir se refiere a eso, así que queremos hablar con los centauros, a ver si podemos averiguar algo más.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco y Hermione para confirmar que ellos también estaban alucinando.

-¿Qué?

-Dejadme verlo –dijo Hermione, alargando la mano. Mei se lo dio, con algo de reluctancia y Hermione lo leyó en un momento. Cuando alzó la vista, le brillaban los ojos tanto como a los chicos-. Los centauros no saben absolutamente nada de las palabras de Firenze, de eso estamos seguros, pero deberíamos hablar con el cuadro de la profesora Selwyn. Ella sí podría saber algo.

A los chicos les gustó la sugerencia.

-Iba a ser nuestro segundo paso.

-Avisaré a Minerva –dijo Harry.

Aunque todavía no sabía en qué iba a acabar aquello, la posibilidad de que les condujera a un modo de acabar con los Parásitos hacía que el corazón le latiera más deprisa y si no caminó aún más rápido hacia el despacho de McGonagall fue sólo en consideración a la cojera de Hermione. Durante el trayecto, los chicos les fueron recordando todo lo que habían ido averiguando sobre el ritual. Sonaba como algo que podía vencer a los Parásitos. También sonaba peligroso. La magia tan poderosa siempre era peligrosa.

Minerva les estaba esperando y les abrió la puerta para que pudieran subir a su despacho. En cuanto Harry le explicó lo que pasaba, la directora les indicó cuál era el cuadro de la profesora Selwyn. Se trataba de una mujer de unos ochenta años con ojos fuertemente sombreados en negro y un bombín en la cabeza; en esos momentos estaba fumando en pipa. Harry tuvo la impresión de que debía de haber sido una mujer peculiar.

-Profesora Selwyin, me llamo Harry Potter y soy el Jefe de Aurores.

-Sé quién eres, Harry –dijo con amabilidad-. Es difícil olvidar al niño que derrotó a Voldemort. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Nos gustaría que contestara a algunas preguntas sobre Algernon Rosier. ¿Le recuerda?

-Sí, era un sujeto de mucho cuidado. Terminó en Azkaban por ladrón, creo.

-Sabemos que se puso en contacto con usted porque quería buscar en el colegio un pergamino de Rowena Ravenclaw, uno que describía el ritual de la Alianza de Hogwarts. ¿Se acuerda de esa conversación? ¿Le dijo dónde creía que podía encontrarse?

Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, no entró en detalles.

-¿Está usted segura? –intervino Mei-. ¿No le mencionó ningún posible escondite?

-No. De hecho, ni siquiera me dijo lo que estaba buscando, únicamente que había pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw. –Señaló a Harry con la mano con la que sujetaba la pipa-. Pero le dije que no se acercara a Hogwarts. "Algernon", le dije, "si te veo por el colegio te sacaré de aquí de un zurriagazo".

Harry frunció el ceño, decepcionado. Llevaban demasiados callejones sin salida.

-Los centauros dijeron algo que nos hace pensar que ese pergamino puede estar escondido detrás de una piedra –dijo Mei-. ¿Sabe a qué puede referirse? ¿Lo sabe alguno de ustedes?

Ahora se dirigía a todos los directores de Hogwart y había un tinte desesperado en su voz que Harry compartía.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione.

En su cuadro, el antiguo director de Hogwarts les dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudaros. Si se encuentra en el castillo, me temo que podría esconderse en mil sitios. Hogwarts es un lugar de innumerables secretos.

Considerando su propia historia, Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo. Y si la única pista que tenían para hallar ese pergamino era que se ocultaba bajo una piedra, podían pasarse varias vidas buscando. Pero si era realmente una pista, si no eran las divagaciones de un centauro moribundo, debía significar algo. No podía tratarse de cualquier losa, de cualquier rincón. Tenía que ser una piedra que tuviera algún significado, que llamara la atención por algo.

Un momento…

-¿Qué hay en el torreón tapiado? –Todos se giraron hacia él-. Está en el quinto piso, al final de un pasillo. Unas escaleras conducen a él, pero la puerta está tapiada.

Draco sabía de qué hablaba –había estado maquinando allí en los días previos a la Batalla del Túnel-, pero Minerva y él parecían ser los únicos.

-¿Lo has visto? –preguntó la directora, sorprendida.

-Los dos lo hemos visto. ¿Por qué?

-Normalmente hay hechizos repelentes alrededor de la zona, pero deben de haberse debilitado. No lo había notado, lo confieso. Mandaré al profesor Zabini a que los refuerce esta tarde.

-Pero ¿por qué hay hechizos repelentes? ¿Qué hay en el torreón?

Quizás no tenía nada que ver con la Alianza de Hogwarts, pero estaba intrigado, todos lo estaban. Incluso Hermione. Al parecer, "Historia de Hogwarts" no lo contaba todo.

-Me temo que no lo sé –dijo Minerva-. El torreón fue tapiado hace siglos y su entrada no sólo está protegida por hechizos repelentes. Lo que sé es que cuando Albus me nombró subdirectora, me habló de él y me dijo que jamás debía cruzarse. Y antes de que le preguntes a él, me dijo que tampoco lo sabía, que era el mensaje que él había recibido del profesor Dippet.

-Bien, entonces hay que preguntarles a los directores quién estaba al mando en el colegio cuando tapiaron ese torreón –dijo Mei.

-Veremos si hay suerte.

Minerva se giró para hablar con los cuadros. Harry sabía por qué necesitaban suerte: no había retratos de los directores anteriores al siglo XV, incluidos, por desgracia, los Fundadores. El director más antiguo era un hombre canoso, con un jubón dorado de mangas abultadas, calzas escarlatas y un sombrero que parecía un pequeño almohadón rojo con una pluma. El que habló, sin embargo, fue otro hombre que se presentó como profesor Lemoine. Harry no habría sabido deducir su época sólo por su aspecto - llevaba una túnica verde botella y una larga barba blanca que se bifurcaba al llegar a la mitad de su pecho-, pero el propio Lemoine les dijo que había sido director de Hogwarts durante el siglo XVI.

-Mas temo ser portador de malas nuevas, mi buenos señores, pues si lo que buscáis se halla en esa alcoba, bien podríais considerarlo perdido para siempre.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, aguantando las ganas de lanzar un gruñido de frustración.

-El torreón albergaba el estudio del profesor Gaunt. Era un hombre de un intelecto brillante, mas su mente convirtióse en su peor enemigo. Durante un experimento, cometió un error e invocó una fuerza que no es de este mundo. Hay quien cree que se trata de una nube de locura, aunque nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Baste decir que el profesor Gaunt volvióse loco y loco se ha vuelto todo el que ha intentado entrar allí para deshacerse de esa fuerza. Por esa razón, decidí que lo más sensato era tapiar el torreón. La fuerza no puede salir de ahí; vinculada está mágicamente a la habitación. Si no podemos deshacernos de ella, al menos podremos evitar que perjudique a más gente.

-Esperad un momento… -Ese era Draco. Harry se giró hacia él y lo pinzándose el puente de la nariz como si estuviera a punto de dolerle la cabeza-. Profesor Lemoine, ¿estáis diciendo que en una habitación del _colegio_ hay encerrada una fuerza que enloquece a todo el que entra en contacto con ella?

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo e intercambió una mirada fugaz con Scorpius, que también estaba pendiente de una posible erupción de su padre.

-Puedo aseguraros de que el lugar es seguro –dijo Lemoine con una ligera condescendencia-. Nadie ha entrado allí desde que tapiamos la entrada y son muy pocos los que siquiera han llegado a verla.

Dumbledore asintió desde su cuadro.

-Como he dicho, Hogwarts es un lugar con muchos secretos.

Draco tomó aire, como preparándose para decir lo que opinaba de los colegios con fuerzas enloquecedoras escondidas, y Harry le pidió sin palabras que lo dejara correr.

-De todos modos -dijo Minerva mientras-, nada nos dice que el pergamino esté allí.

Una sensación de abatimiento recorrió el grupo, pero Mei retomó las preguntas al momento, pequeña y tenaz como un terrier.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso, profesor Lemoine?

El antiguo director de Hogwarts se mesó la barba.

-Dejadme pensar… Yo no llevaba mucho de director. Entre 1525 y 1528, calculo. Sé que fue antes de 1530.

-¿Qué enseñaba el profesor Gaunt?

-Historia de la Magia –contestó Lemoine.

-¿Estaba interesado en los Fundadores?

-Lo cierto es que sí, planeaba escribir un tratado sobre ellos.

Mei se giró hacia ellos.

-No podemos saberlo con seguridad, eso es cierto. Pero hay indicios de que el pergamino existe y está en Hogwarts. No consta que nadie lo haya visto desde hace siglos y casualmente hay una habitación donde nadie ha entrado desde hace siglos. Una habitación que pertenecía a un profesor de Historia de la Magia que estaba escribiendo un libro sobre los Fundadores. Encaja.

Una parte de Harry le estaba diciendo que encajaba porque el dichoso pergamino estaba allí. No era sólo lógica, era intuición. Pero eso sólo abría la puerta a más problemas, si no podían entrar al torreón para averiguarlo.

-Les contaremos todo esto a los Inefables. Puede que ellos sepan qué clase de fuerza invocó Gaunt y cómo contrarrestarla. Si… –La alarma de Hogwarts le hizo detenerse con un respingo y una maldición. Los Parásitos no podían haber elegido un peor momento-. Vamos…

Ya iban todos hacia la puerta, decididos, con la varita en la mano. Harry se preguntó qué querrían los Parásitos, si iban a atacarles, si venían con otra ridícula oferta de paz. No tuvo que esperar demasiado; apenas habían bajado las escaleras del despacho cuando oyeron la voz de Grudge.

-¡Gente de Hogwarts! Os hemos propuesto la paz y ¿cuál ha sido vuestra respuesta? ¡Atacarnos! –Hubo una pausa y Harry se dio cuenta de que todos ellos se habían quedado parados, escuchando. Con un gesto, los puso a todos en marcha de nuevo-. Pero yo me pregunto si es eso lo que realmente queréis la mayoría de vosotros. Si de verdad deseáis rechazar esta oportunidad de regresar a vuestras vidas con vuestros seres queridos. Creo que hay entre vosotros personas soberbias que os están guiando mal. Extremistas, mortífagos, personas egoístas que serían capaces de conduciros a la muerte por una miserable oportunidad de hacerse los héroes. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mientras esas personas sigan con vida, la paz no será posible. Harry Potter y sus hijos, los mortífagos que tienen por amantes, esos engreídos de la CIM que no han hecho nada por ayudaros… Esos son los que os separan de la paz. Debéis libraros de ellos. Escuchad mis palabras: cualquiera que pueda demostrar que ha matado a uno de ellos quedará libre de las donaciones para siempre. Ellos y su familia más directa. Elegid bien. Elegid lo que es mejor para vosotros.


	37. Ampliando información

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 37 **Ampliando información**

Después de un instante de horror, Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Minerva, necesitamos un lugar seguro.

-Te conseguiré algo, pero dame un poco de tiempo. De momento, id a la sala de profesores.

Harry lanzó un patronus –necesitó dos intentos- y le dijo a Williamson que enviara aurores a por los miembros de la CIM y los llevara a la habitación indicada por Minerva. Mientras, Draco había mandado a los elfos de Hogwarts a por Lily, Cassandra y Narcissa, todos con el mismo mensaje. Seren y Mei se habían colocado junto a Albus y Scorpius con ademán protector, aunque en aquel pasillo sólo estaba la profesora Trelawney y lo único que hacía era observarlos con la boca abierta.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose no sólo a los niños-. No dejaremos que os pase nada.

Pero había motivos para preocuparse. A Harry le habría gustado creer que nadie iba a aceptar esa oferta, pero no era tan ingenuo. No hacía falta que fueran simpatizantes de los Parásitos, bastaba con que estuvieran asustados y quisieran salvar a alguien a quien amaban. Había más de cuatro mil personas en Hogwarts que encajaban con esa descripción.

Harry observó a los chicos mientras se dirigían hombro con hombro a la sala de profesores, que estaba muy cerca. Los dos estaban serios, pero mantenían la calma. Albus se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Crees que alguien intentará matarnos?

La angustia que sentía en el centro de su pecho cada vez que pensaba que sus hijos estaban en peligro se intensificó con esa pregunta, una pregunta que no era justo que Albus tuviera que hacer.

-Espero que no, pero no vamos a esperar a averiguarlo.

La sala de profesores estaba vacía en esos momentos. El centro de la habitación lo ocupaba una larga mesa rectangular y una veintena de sillas de aspecto cómodo, tapizadas en violeta, un color que no recordaba a ninguna casa. En un rincón, rodeada por tres sillones, también había una mesita más pequeña sobre la que descansaba una radio apagada. Había pocos adornos, sólo un tapiz en una de las paredes y un cuadro de un paisaje campestre en el que rumiaban un par de caballos que de vez en cuando movían perezosamente la cola.

Los primero era reunir allí a todo el mundo y Harry no descansó tranquilo hasta que llegaron todos, sobre todo Lily, que estaba más asustada que su hermano. Urien iba con ella y se quedó a su lado en la habitación, lleno de determinación. Harry sabía que habría sido imposible sacarlo de allí. Por su parte, los de la CIM trataban de aparentar que se sentían ofendidos sobre todo, como si poner precio a su cabeza fuera simplemente una terrible falta de etiqueta, pero no era difícil leer el miedo en sus ojos. Pero allí, al menos, estaban seguros. La sala estaba protegida por Krant, dos vigiles y dos elfos de Hogwarts. Haría falta un pequeño ejército para atravesarla y Harry dudaba mucho que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto.

Pero mientras discutían las medidas de seguridad necesarias había una idea que no terminaba de abandonarle: la comunidad que habían creado en Hogwarts se estaba empezando a desmoronar a base de desconfianza. La primera propuesta de los Parásitos había creado una pequeña brecha entre ellos, haciéndoles sospechar de los que podían querer rendirse. Los Withers estaban convencidos de que en cualquier momento una muchedumbre hambrienta iba a caer sobre sus caballos. Y ahora todos ellos tendrían que continuar con sus vidas en el castillo sabiendo que entre esos mismos muros podía haber gente planeando su asesinato o, en el caso de Draco y él, también el de sus hijos.

Si no hacían algo drástico, las cosas sólo irían a peor.

* * *

En cuanto cruzó sus puertas, Mei agradeció la tranquilidad de la biblioteca. Había dejado la reunión porque allí no era de ninguna utilidad; en la biblioteca, podía investigar. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a Albus y Scorpius, encontrar la manera de derrotar a los Parásitos. Le había mandado un patronus a Tarah y Rebecca preguntándoles si querían ayudarla y confiaba en que llegaran pronto.

-Madam Pince –dijo en voz baja-, ¿dónde podría encontrar los registros del uso de la biblioteca?

-¿De qué año?

-Del siglo XV.

La bibliotecaria se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada.

-¿Es una broma?

Mei negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo muy poco sentido del humor.

Madam Pince puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera a la habitación sin puertas que había tras su mesa. Mei entró con cierta reverencia, sabiendo que era un lugar aún más selecto que la Sección Prohibida: aparte de los bibliotecarios de Hogwarts, pocas personas habrían puesto los pies allí. Mei se encontró flanqueada por altísimas estanterías, todas llenas de tomos de aspecto muy similar. Podría haber sido un laberinto. Pero madam Pince se movía con seguridad y Mei caminó tras ella hasta que se detuvo y sacó su varita. Con un gesto florido, seis gruesos tomos descendieron suavemente hasta quedar flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-No es una lectura demasiado entretenida. ¿Puedo saber qué buscas aquí?

-Información sobre los libros que se llevó un profesor de Hogwarts. Podría ser una pista.

No esperaba encontrar nada concluyente, pero si descubrían que Gaunt se había llevado libros sobre los Fundadores habría más razones para pensar que el pergamino de Rowena podía estar en el torreón. Cuando salió de aquel cuarto con madam Pince y los libros, vio que Tarah y Rebecca ya habían llegado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tarah-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Albus y Scorpius?

-Están con sus padres y los demás.

-Qué fuerte… Pero seguro que nadie acepta ese trato. No pueden ser tan miserables.

Mei no estaba tan convencida. Los Parkinson ya habían demostrado que no todos los que estaban en Hogwarts eran buenas personas. Rebecca también dudaba de las palabras de Tarah.

-Ya veremos. Tú no deberías andar sola tampoco, Mei.

-Sí, lo sé. –El padre de Albus les había advertido a Seren y a ella que tuvieran cuidado también, por si las moscas-. Un elfo de los Malfoy me ha acompañado a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Rebecca.

Mei esperó a contestarles hasta que las tres estuvieron sentadas a la mesa, cada una con dos tomos delante.

-De momento nos interesan los tomos que abarcan desde 1525 a 1528. Buscad el nombre del profesor Gaunt; necesitamos saber qué libros se llevó.

-Gaunt –repitió Rebecca-. ¿De qué me suena ese apellido?

-La madre de Voldemort era una Gaunt –contestó Tarah, abriendo uno de los tomos.

-Sí, pero lo que buscamos no tiene nada que ver con él –aseguró Mei.

-¿Por qué es importante averiguar qué libros se llevó un tipo hace cuatrocientos años?

Mei se lo contó sin entrar en detalles sobre el peligro que se escondía en el torreón; McGonagall les había pedido que fueran discretos. Ellas se dieron por satisfechas con su explicación y se concentraron en la tarea que tenían por delante. Primero se quedaron con los tomos que habían registrado los préstamos de aquellos años y luego empezaron a buscar el nombre del profesor, ayudadas por un hechizo. Sólo tenían que ir pasando las hojas: si el nombre estaba en una de ellas, aparecería en letras grandes y doradas.

Tarah fue la primera en tener suerte, pero el libro que el profesor había sacado de la biblioteca era un tomo sobre pociones, en febrero de 1526.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que tenemos que buscar a partir de esta fecha.

Mei dejó el tomo que estaba repasando, más antiguo, y abrió uno que abarcaba la segunda mitad de 1528 y enero de 1529. De vez en cuando encontraba apellidos familiares: Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Withers, Longbottom… Pero no estaba encontrando ninguna mención al profesor Gaunt. Quizás para entonces ya había perdido el juicio.

-Mei, creo que lo tengo –exclamó Rebecca, emocionada-. Mira, en marzo del 28 se llevó _Vida y obra de Godric Gryffindor _y _Las enseñanzas de Helga Hufflepuff. _

Mei se levantó rápidamente para poder mirar por encima de su hombro y vio que el nombre volvía a salir dos páginas más tarde.

-¡Aquí, _Codex Conditoris_! Significa Códice de los Fundadores.

-¿Crees que las instrucciones de Rowena estaban allí? –preguntó Tarah.

-No lo sé. –Mei estaba atenta a las páginas que Rebecca estaba pasando. El nombre de Gaunt ya no volvía a aparecer más-. No he leído en ningún sitio que ese pergamino formara parte de un códice. Y si Gaunt lo tenía en su poder, no sabemos si formaba parte de la biblioteca de Hogwarts o si lo había conseguido en cualquier otro sitio. Pero al menos hemos confirmado que en su estudio acumulaba información sobre los Fundadores.

Unido a las palabras de Firenze, parecía indicar que iban en la buena dirección. Pero no lo sabrían hasta que averiguaran cómo entrar en el torreón. Era el turno de los Inefables.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Harry, acompañado de Draco, Hermione y Krant, fue a hablar con los Inefables al completo y les contó lo que les había explicado el profesor Lemoine, confiando en que alguno de ellos supiera algo sobre lo que se encontraba en el torreón.

-Suena como si fuera un vórtice de locura –dijo la Inefable Hamilton-. He leído sobre ello.

-¿Qué es un vórtice de locura? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Hay alguna manera de contrarrestar sus efectos?

-No que yo sepa, lo siento. Un vórtice de locura ataca directamente a la mente de cualquiera que se encuentre en su área de influencia. Leí acerca de un par de experimentos en los que pusieron a un mago con los ojos tapados en contacto con el vórtice, pero le afectó igualmente. Los elfos tampoco pueden escapar a sus efectos.

-¿Y los centauros?

-No hay literatura sobre el tema, pero los cerebros de los centauros son prácticamente humanos y sus sentidos están aún más afinados que los nuestros ante la magia, así que me extrañaría que fueran inmunes.

-¿Qué hay de las gárgolas? –preguntó el propio Krant, irguiendo su cabeza como si fuera a volar hacia allí en ese mismo instante.

-No creo que nunca lo haya intentado nadie. –Luego se quedó pensativa un momento-. Las gárgolas son inmunes a la Imperius, pero sí les afectan los Confundus. Sinceramente, creo que podría pasar cualquier cosa.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo –declaró Krant solemnemente.

Harry lo miró con afecto.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo permitirlo, no si las probabilidades son de un cincuenta por ciento. Encontraremos otra manera –añadió, intentando mantenerse optimista.

Hermione intervino, dirigiéndose a los Inefables.

-Entonces, la solución sería encontrar el modo de proteger la mente de la influencia del vórtice, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –replicó un tipo que llevaba el pelo rapado y una runa tatuada en la frente. Hermione le había dicho tiempo atrás que era una runa de protección-. Conseguir una mente inmune a cualquier influencia mágica es imposible, por todo lo que sabemos. Por ejemplo, el auror Potter era capaz de superar en su juventud la Imperius, según tengo entendido, pero los Confundus y los Obliviates todavía le hacían efecto, ¿no es así?

Harry iba a contestar que sí, pero una idea le golpeó con fuerza, dejándolo por un momento sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Harry apretó esa mano con fuerza y después se giró hacia los Inefables.

-Creo que sé quién puede entrar al torreón.

* * *

Dudley miró a su primo sin molestarse en ocultar su temor.

-¿Quieres que entre allí? Pero… ¿es seguro?

Harry no le juró inmediatamente que sí, lo cual en opinión de Dudley ya era un mal principio.

-No lo sé, Dudley. Los Inefables creen que probablemente no te afecte, pero eso es sólo teoría. De todos modos, les gustaría hacerte unas cuantas pruebas antes.

-¿Qué pruebas? Ya me hicieron algunas cuando descubrimos que era un poco mago.

Maldecía un poco aquel día, que había puesto su vida patas arriba. Por otro lado, si no hubiera sido por ese poquito de magia, Brooklyn habría estado sola en Hogwarts. Harry habría cuidado de ella, claro, pero no habría sido lo mismo, hasta el asedio no habían tenido mucha relación.

-Lo sé, pero en su momento no probaron ni la Imperius ni la Improntis. Si ninguna de las dos te hace efecto, es muy probable que el vórtice tampoco lo haga.

Aunque sabía que era un paso en una dirección que le aterraba, Dudley aceptó someterse a esas pruebas. Aquello no era peligroso, al fin y al cabo. Y tenían que hacer algo, eso lo entendía. Brooklyn y él estaban sometidos a las mismas medidas de seguridad que Harry y los demás porque éste pensaba que podían utilizarlos para llegar a él. Cada noche soñaba con Karen y David o en comida y las noches malas, en que todos morían. Estaba harto de estar allí y, sobre todo, estaba harto de temer por su vida y por la de su hija.

Así que no muy convencido, se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de rostro moreno y largo pelo negro que se presentó como la Inefable Hamilton. Harry y su gárgola estaban junto a él, dándole apoyo moral. Draco, Hermione y otros Inefables observaban también la prueba, algo más apartados.

-No se preocupe, señor Dursley, no notará ninguna molestia –le aseguró ella, sacando su varita-. _Improntis._

Dudley vio un destello de luz, pero no sintió nada de particular

-Estoy como siempre.

Ella hizo una mueca apreciativa.

-Fascinante… Inefable Croaker, su turno.

Un hombre se sentó en la silla que la mujer había dejado libre. Tenía un rostro bastante afable, pero cuando sacó su varita, sus ojos azules se endurecieron más de lo que Dudley habría creído posible.

_-Imperius._

Dudley se tensó: había oído hablar de la Imperius, de las Imperdonables. Sabía lo poderosas que eran. Pero cuando la ola de magia pasó sobre él, todo seguía como siempre.

-No noto nada.

Un murmullo de admiración y asombro recorrió la habitación, como si hubiera hecho algo extraordinario, pero Dudley estaba lejos de sentirse orgulloso: sabía lo que realmente significaba, que querrían que entrara en ese torreón. Y a pesar de esas pruebas, podría acabar loco, con la mente destruida. Harry debió notar su inquietud porque le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Dudley, nadie va a obligarte. Es tu decisión.

Dudley dudaba que realmente tuviera opción. Por mucho que le aterrara perder el juicio al entrar al torreón, si ahí estaba lo que necesitaban para acabar con los Parásitos, ¿cómo podía negarse? Si decía que no y luego Brooklyn moría en algún ataque… Eso le atormentaría el resto de su vida. Sería mucho peor que el miedo que le atenazaba en ese momento.

Miró a su primo. Le habían salido algunas canas en las sienes y había adelgazado mucho, pero todavía transmitía esa sensación de fortaleza que en realidad había tenido siempre, incluso de pequeño. Harry habría accedido a entrar en ese torreón sin dudarlo un segundo, lo sabía, igual que había accedido a morir por el mundo mágico.

-¿Crees que es realmente necesario?

Harry dio un suspiro y reflexionó antes de contestar.

-Sólo lo sabremos si conseguimos entrar allí. Ahora mismo parece nuestra mejor opción.

-¿No podéis usar un Accio desde la puerta?

-Lo intentaremos, desde luego, pero ese tipo de documentos y libros antiguos suelen tener protecciones para evitar que la gente pueda robarlos. La misma habitación estará protegida, probablemente; es una medida de seguridad habitual para que no pueda llegar cualquiera y desvalijarte con un Accio.

Dudley pensó de nuevo en su hija, en David, en Karen. En lo que sería de ellos si se volvía loco o si perdían aquella extraña guerra en la que se habían encontrado sin comerlo ni beberlo.

-Si… si lo hago y sale mal, ¿cuidarás de mi familia?

-Claro, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-No hablo sólo de Karen y los niños.

Harry se echó ligeramente hacia atrás cuando lo comprendió. Dudley no se ofendió, pero tampoco retiró sus palabras. Eran sus padres y ya estaban viejos y sólo le tenían a él. Karen podía cuidarlos, pero él se quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que Harry también les echaría una mano. Su primo tenía acceso a recursos muy distintos a los de Karen.

-Está bien… -dijo Harry, asintiendo con rigidez-. También cuidaré de tus padres, tienes mi palabra.

No le hacía gracia, pero llegado el caso, lo haría. Dudley respiró hondo. Los Inefables y los demás se habían alejado un poco para dejarles hablar en privado a Harry y a él, pero muchos todavía estaban allí, esperando una respuesta.

Tenía que ser valiente. Por Brooklyn, por su familia, incluso por aquel extraño mundo mágico.

-Bien… -El corazón le latía tan rápido que Dudley pensó en lo irónico que sería morir de un infarto antes de tener la oportunidad de perder la cabeza en el torreón-. Entonces… ¿crees que tengo posibilidades de entrar y salir del torreón sin volverme loco?

-Eso parece, por las pruebas que te han hecho.

Dudley cerró los ojos un momento.

-De acuerdo… Entonces supongo que no hay razón para no entrar allí.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron más penetrantes que nunca tras los cristales de sus gafas.

-¿Estás seguro?

Dudley quiso reírse, pero el miedo hizo que sonara casi como un sollozo.

-No, no mucho. No mucho. Pero no podemos seguir así, ¿no? Y echo de menos a Karen y a David y a mis padres. –Se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Echo de menos mi vida. Si puedo ayudar a que esta guerra de mierda acabe, quiero hacerlo.

Harry le apretó el brazo, todavía con aquella expresión intensa, y asintió brevemente.

-Gracias, Dudley. Sé que no es fácil.

Dudley volvió a respirar hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-¿Cuándo queréis que lo intente?

-Necesitaremos unas horas para deshacer todas las protecciones del torreón. Si te parece bien, lo haremos mañana por la mañana.

-Muy bien… Estaré listo.

Y confiaba que el poco valor que sentía le durara hasta entonces.

* * *

Después de observar durante un rato el trabajo de Bill, Blaise y un Inefable con la puerta del torreón de Gaunt, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba reprimiendo los bostezos y de que él mismo se encontraba bastante cansado. No había razón para que se quedaran allí, excepto la curiosidad, así que le propuso a Draco irse a dormir.

Krant y un elfo les acompañaron durante el camino a sus habitaciones; después se quedarían montando guardia fuera. Habían hecho un arreglo similar con Albus y Scorpius y con las habitaciones de los miembros de la CIM. Las niñas habrían sido más difíciles de proteger en sus respectivas salas comunes, así que él había mandado a Lily a dormir a la cabaña de Charlie y Draco había hecho que Cassandra se mudara a la tienda de campaña en la que dormían Narcissa y los Greengrass. Además habían añadido runas de vigilancia en la entrada a todos esos sitios y Draco había encargado un montón de chivatoscopios a cambio de una daga mágica.

-Empiezo a pensar que los Fundadores en realidad odiaban a los niños –comentó Draco-. Sólo eso explicaría por qué este colegio es tan peligroso; fue creado con el propósito de asesinar a los alumnos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Le había extrañado que Draco no hubiera vuelto a sacar el tema aún.

-Vamos, los Fundadores no planearon que Gaunt hiciera ese experimento quinientos años después. Y no es como si los otros colegios mágicos no tuvieran sus riesgos. ¿Sabías que en los bosques de Beauxbatons vive un ogro? Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que habrá en Drumstrang.

Draco se enfurruñó.

-Tú siempre te pones del lado de Hogwarts.

Krant giró la vista hacia ellos, como si estuviera preguntándose si hablaba en serio, y Harry se rió para sus adentros.

-Hay que admitir que eso de vórtice de locura suena muy mal. Pero ya has visto lo protegido que estaba el torreón. Ningún alumno podría haber entrado ahí ni queriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Krant y el elfo se quedaron flanqueándola como una peculiar pareja de guardias. Harry les dio las buenas noches y entró en el dormitorio con Draco. No tenía miedo de que alguien hubiera entrado en su ausencia para preparar una trampa; una de las primeras cosas que había hecho tras escuchar a Grudge había sido levantar protecciones para que eso no pasara.

-Vaya día… -comentó Draco, empezando a desabrocharse los botones de su túnica. Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Nadie había atacado a nadie, pero se sentía como si le hubiera arrollado una manada de hipogrifos. Y pasara lo que pasara con su primo, el día siguiente también sería complicado-. ¿Crees que Dudley llegará hasta el final?

No había ni rastro de humor o burla en su tono de voz, sólo preocupación. Harry pensó en su primo, en el riesgo que iba a correr. Él no habría podido dormir en su lugar: acabar con la mente destrozada le daba mucho más miedo que morir.

-No lo sé –admitió-. No es como si fuéramos a morir inmediatamente si no entra allí. O como si tuviéramos la certeza de que ahí dentro hay algo que nos puede dar la victoria. Podría estar arriesgando su cordura por nada.

Draco se lo quedó mirando, desnudo de cintura para arriba. La cicatriz en su costado, producto de la Batalla del Túnel, todavía estaba roja y reciente, como un recordatorio de la guerra en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

-Creo que es lo que estábamos esperando –dijo, sabiendo que no podía impedir que la esperanza y la excitación tiñera su voz-. Pero… también es lo que quiero creer.

-Siempre has tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas. –Draco se puso la chaqueta del pijama y se lo volvió a quedar mirando-. Escucha, Harry…. No sé si lo que buscamos va a estar en ese despacho, pero no creo que a tu primo le pase nada. He intentado entrar en su cabeza y es como intentar leerle los pensamientos a un ladrillo. Nunca he visto nada igual. Pero si le pasara algo y aun así ganamos la guerra… Yo me ocuparé de sus padres, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Draco…

-No, no, no digo "ocuparme" de ellos en ese sentido, lo digo de verdad. No quiero que tengas que tratar con ellos ni hablar con ellos. Yo los cuidaré, lo haré bien. Por Dudley. Por ti.

Al comprender que no bromeaba, Harry se quedó sin palabras, conmovido por la gentileza de su propuesta.

-Gracias. De verdad. –No sabía si, llegado el momento, aceptaría su oferta, pero el hecho de que se hubiera ofrecido, que quisiera ahorrarle ese mal trago, ya significaba mucho-. Eres increíble.

Draco sonrió, arqueando las cejas.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Las ganas de besarlo resultaban abrumadoras y Harry no vio razón para reprimirse. Draco le estaba esperando y abrió la boca para recibirlo, buscando su lengua, mientras se apretaba contra él. Había algo distinto entre ellos, una ligereza que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si se sintieran con permiso para jugar. Harry empujó a Draco hasta la cama sin dejar de besarlo, le hizo tumbarse, se colocó sobre él, frotándose contra aquel cuerpo que parecía hecho adrede para él, todo brazos y piernas y ángulos exquisitos. Los dos estaban ya duros y la fricción llenaba sus besos de gemidos y jadeos.

Harry se incorporó un poco sin prestar atención al ruidito de protesta de Draco y le bajó los pantalones, revelando su erección. Casi se le hizo la boca agua. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había hecho una mamada? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a reparar su descuido.

-Oh, sí, Harry… -dijo Draco, en cuanto le leyó las intenciones-. Hace mil años que no me chupas la polla.

Harry se echó a reír.

-¿Mil años? ¿Tanto? Tsk, no podemos consentirlo. –Le dio un lametón de abajo a arriba y las caderas de Draco pegaron un respingo entusiasmado-. Tenemos que ponerle remedio ahora mismo.

-Harry, no seas _ohMerlínmehemuerto…._

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber con un _mmmmmm _que provocó una nueva retahíla de balbuceos. Oh, Dios, había echado de menos aquello, su peso contra su lengua, su sabor, su olor. Harry agarró la base con una mano y alzó la cabeza lo justo para lamer lentamente la punta y engullirla del todo de nuevo. Y después, simplemente, se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en los sonidos necesitados de Draco, en las sensaciones casi olvidadas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no pudieran interrumpirlos en cualquier momento con alguna emergencia. Bajó la lengua perezosamente hacia sus pelotas, hacia la hendidura de sus nalgas, mordió la carne tierna del interior de sus muslos. Las manos de Draco se crispaban a veces en su pelo, dándole tirones; sus gemidos se salpicaban con palabras de aliento.

Usó los dedos y la lengua para prepararlo, en vez de un hechizo. Apenas se había tocado a sí mismo, pero estaba duro también, impaciente por hundirse en Draco. Las manos le temblaban cuando colocó las piernas de Draco sobre sus hombros; el resto de su cuerpo tembló también cuando lo penetró y su polla se vio envuelta por todo ese calor, por toda esa presión.

-Oh, Dios…

-Lo sé… Lo sé… -Draco le dio un mordisco en el cuello antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y darle un apretón en la nuca-. Vamos, Harry… Estoy tan caliente… que el Fuego Infernal se moriría de envidia.

Harry soltó un resoplido de risa algo jadeante y empezó a moverse. El placer le asaltó con la contundencia de un conjuro, arrancando gruñidos guturales de su garganta, pero pronto encontró el ritmo que quería, el ángulo que hacía que Draco se deshiciera por completo entre grititos y súplicas. Cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con el culo de Draco, la tensión crecía y crecía en su interior, como la cuerda de una de las catapultas, y la cama protestaba a chirrido limpio.

-Vamos a romperla –dijo entre dientes, tras un crujido especialmente indignado.

-No me importa, no me importa, le compraré mil camas a McGonagall, tú no dejes de moverte.

Como si hubiera podido parar… Harry siguió sus embestidas, ignorando el calor pesado de sus brazos, el sudor que le corría por la espalda, incluso la vocecilla lejana que le repetía que iban a interrumpirlos en cualquier momento. Sólo importaban ellos dos. Pero el placer seguía aumentando, cada vez más intenso, invencible. Harry alargó la mano y empezó a acariciar la polla de Draco con toda la energía que pudo reunir, pasando el pulgar por la punta húmeda y pegajosa. Los dos estaban cerca; Harry podía sentir ese algo dentro de él a punto de estallar, imposible de detener ya.

El orgasmo le alcanzó como un rayo, igual de implacable, y Harry vio chispas blancas tras los párpados apretados mientras se vaciaba en Draco, gimiendo sin control. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de si Draco se había corrido hasta que se desplomó sobre él, arrasado, y notó algo pegajoso entre sus vientres. Era una suerte, porque le habría costado encontrar las energías para ocuparse de él.

-Guau…

Draco le dio unas palmaditas cansadas en la espalda y tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo, pero lo dejó escapar con un suspiro satisfecho. Después de un rato dulce y pacífico como el zumo de calabaza lo volvió a intentar.

-Nos merecíamos uno como este, ¿eh?

Harry ya se había recuperado un poco así que se movió para acomodarse mejor contra Draco, sin apartarse de él, dejando una pierna entre las de él, acariciando su pecho con dedos perezosos.

-Casi se me había olvidado que el sexo puede durar más de cinco minutos –admitió.

Draco se rió suavemente.

-Sí… Recuerdo que esto se nos daba bastante bien…

Harry sonrió, alzando un poco la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

-Bueno, supongo que es como ir en bici, ¿no?

Pero Draco parpadeó con confusión, absolutamente adorable.

-¿Sí? No lo sé, nunca he montado en uno de esos aparatos. –Frunció las cejas-. ¿En qué se parece el sexo a eso?

Parecía estar imaginando todo un sinfín de perversiones y Harry tuvo que echarse a reír.

-Es una manera de hablar. Se supone que una vez aprendes a ir en bicicleta, ya no lo olvidas aunque pases veinte años sin tocar una. –Pasó el pulgar por uno de sus pezones, atento al modo en el que la respiración de Draco temblaba un poco-. Y aunque llevamos un tiempo follando como si quisiéramos batir un record de velocidad, esta vez no nos ha salido tan mal.

-No… Nada mal.

Sus ojos brillaban con esa expresión cálida y suave que reservaba para media docena de personas quizás sobre la faz de la Tierra, y Harry se incorporó un poco para darle un beso profundo, largo, sintiéndose tan lleno de amor que temía explotar si no lo demostraba de alguna manera. Draco enredó los dedos en su cabello, devolviéndole el beso con la misma ferocidad.

Sin importar lo que pasara ahí fuera, en ese momento al menos, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

El Accio no había funcionado.

Dudley tragó saliva mientras miraba el agujero en forma de puerta que tenía ante sí, vigilado por aurores. Aunque estaba oscuro, se distinguía una escalera de caracol al otro lado.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, temiendo aquel momento.

No estaba solo, desde luego. Harry, Draco y Greg habían aparecido para darle apoyo moral y además había un par de Inefables que probablemente sólo querían ver lo que pasaba. Y una psicobruja. Dudley no quería pensar en por qué estaba ella allí. No era un gesto que transmitiera mucha confianza, ¿no? Podrían haberse esperado al menos a que ya hubiera entrado.

-Señor Dursley –dijo la Inefable Hamilton, tendiéndole una cartera de cuero-, como comprenderá no sabemos en qué estado se encontrará el estudio ni cómo percibirá el vórtice. Mi consejo es que meta aquí todos los libros y pergaminos que encuentre y que salga lo antes posible.

-Comprendido –contestó, sin fuerza.

-Buena suerte.

Dudley notó que las piernas le temblaban, literalmente. Oh, Dios, ¿y si se desmayaba? Se restregó las manos, húmeda de sudor, en las perneras de los pantalones.

-Dudley –dijo Harry; su voz parecía provenir de muy lejos-, ¿estás listo? Podemos esperar un poco, si quieres.

Lo que quería era no tener que entrar a ese sitio jamás. Abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba en su cama, con Karen, y que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero para volver a ver a Karen tenían que ganar a los Parásitos.

-No… No, voy a entrar.

Intentó colgarse la cartera del hombro, pero temblaba tanto que casi se le cayó al suelo. Harry le ayudó sin hacer ningún comentario, como si simpatizara con su terror.

-Dudley… -Su primo le tendió la mano-. Buena suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Te veo dentro de un rato.

Dudley le estrechó la mano tendida, confiando en que le transmitiera parte de su valor, de su suerte.

-De acuerdo.

Miró la puerta, a tres metros de él. Dudley respiró hondo un par de veces con la esperanza de calmar los latidos de su corazón y echó a andar, forzando a sus piernas a dar cada paso. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró rezando. Oh, por favor, Dios, que no me pase nada… No dejes que me pase nada. Por Brooklyn…Por favor…

Dudley llegó a la puerta, intercambió una mirada casi desesperada con uno de los aurores y cruzó el umbral.


	38. El estudio de Gaunt

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 38 **El estudio de Gaunt**

En cuanto se encontró al otro lado de la puerta, las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas y Dudley las dejó caer libremente: ya nadie podía verle. Poco a poco, empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol, iluminadas por unas antorchas que los elfos habían conseguido encender sin entrar en el torreón. Por cada escalón pensaba un nombre. Brooklyn. David. Karen. Su madre. Su padre. Harry. El miedo y la precaución le hacían avanzar lentamente: había tramos resbaladizos a causa del musgo, que también salpicaba las paredes y aquí y allá. Y el aire… Era espeso, polvoriento, tan húmedo como el musgo de los escalones.

Pero había silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de sus pasos y eso le hizo sentir cierta confianza. Un vórtice de locura sugería algo ruidoso, escandaloso; aquella quietud debía de ser buena señal, ¿no? Dudley se detuvo un momento, cerrando los ojos, y rogó para que así fuera. No necesitaba convertirse en un héroe ni nada por el estilo, sólo pedía sobrevivir con su mente intacta para poder seguir cuidando de Brooklyn.

Dudley se puso en marcha de nuevo y dos escalones más tardes vio el final de la escalera. Todavía no se escuchaba nada, pero escalón a escalón se iba revelando más y más del estado desastroso en el que se encontraba aquel estudio, con muebles volcados, papeles y libros por el suelo. El corazón le iba aún más rápido que antes y tuvo que secarse la frente con la manga para que el sudor no le entrara en los ojos.

Finalmente llegó al estudio.

Dudley miró a su alrededor, temiendo el golpe a traición. Parecía que un vendaval hubiera azotado aquel cuarto, pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. ¿Dónde estaba aquel vórtice del que habían hablado? Había pensado que encontraría una especie de agujero negro huracanado o quizás un espíritu de cabello enloquecido, algo así. Allí, sin embargo, no había nada. O no podía percibirlo. Dudley esperó, tenso como cable de alta tensión, pero pasaron los segundos y no hubo ningún cambio. El silencio seguía y no notaba nada, excepto picor en la nariz a causa del polvo. "Muy bien", se dijo, intentando calmar su respiración_, "_no entiendo nada, pero cuanto antes salga de aquí mejor".

Sin confiarse del todo, empezó a meter libros y pergaminos en la bolsa, que tenía mucha más capacidad de la que había esperado. Descubrió cinco libros, un puñado de papeles quebradizos en el suelo, dos pergaminos enrollados entre los restos de una mesa de madera. No se paraba a leer los títulos; si tenían letras, iban a la bolsa. Mientras guardaba otro pergamino, Dudley notó una especie de silbido lejano en los oídos y alzó la vista. No distinguía su origen. Después de un momento, se dijo que no debía de ser nada y siguió buscando entre los restos. La cama estaba entera, aunque las sábanas habían quedado hechas un revoltijo para siempre. Había ropa rara, antigua, por todos los lados. La cortina de terciopelo, rasgada, dejaba ver la ventana tapiada por la que una vez había entrado la luz del sol. ¿Qué habría pasado para que la habitación hubiera quedado en aquel estado? ¿Qué habría visto aquel hombre?

El silbido estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Dudley tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a todos lados. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿De dónde venía aquel ruido? ¿Estaba pasando algo fuera?

Tenía que asegurarse de que no se había dejado ningún maldito papel por recoger y salir de allí cuanto antes. El corazón, que había empezado a latir con algo más de tranquilidad, se disparó de nuevo a un ritmo frenético.

Porque además, empezaba a pensar que no era un silbido, sino un chillido. Y lo que chillaba se estaba acercando.

* * *

Harry usó un hechizo para mirar el tiempo y maldijo al descubrir que sólo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos!

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dentro? –preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Unos diez minutos como mucho –contestó la Inefable Hamilton.

-Ya no tardará –dijo Hermione, intentando tranquilizarlo. Ron y ella se habían acercado a hacerle compañía durante la espera. Bill y Blaise también estaban allí para ocuparse de la entrada al torreón cuando todo acabara; éste último estaba hablando con Draco y Goyle en voz baja.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Si le ha pasado algo…

-No se oye nada. Eso tiene que ser buena señal.

Hermione trataba de ser optimista, por supuesto. Él debía serlo también, pero no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo le estaba volviendo loco. Harry decidió acercarse a la puerta y llamar a Dudley; escuchar su voz le confirmaría que todo iba bien. Pero cuando iba hacia allá, Draco le detuvo.

-Harry, ¿dónde vas?

Había un punto de advertencia en su expresión que Harry supo interpretar bien.

-No pienso entrar ahí, tranquilo. Sólo quiero llamarlo.

-Yo no lo haría, jefe Potter –intervino la Inefable Hamilton-. No sabemos si lo que hay allá arriba reaccionará al ruido.

-Tampoco sabemos si Dudley está bien o si ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

O si estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón, balanceándose con la mirada perdida. El profesor Lemoine les había explicado que Gaunt no había sido la única víctima de su experimento: dos profesores más habían quedado afectados al entrar a rescatarlo antes de entender a qué se enfrentaban. Para sacarlos de allí a los tres, los otros profesores habían llevado pan recién horneado a la puerta, confiando en que el aroma llegara hasta ellos y el hambre los hiciera salir. Harry no quería tener que hacer eso con Dudley.

-Dale un poco más de tiempo, Harry –dijo Hermione-. No se trata de meter un libro en la bolsa y ya está. Se debe de estar asegurando de que no se deja nada.

-¡Escucho pasos! –exclamó Wood, que estaba guardando la entrada-. ¡Alguien baja!

Alguien baja, se repitió Harry, intentando verlo como algo divertido. Tenía que ser Dudley, ¿quién iba a ser? Además, los vórtices de locura no caminaban, de eso estaba bastante seguro incluso sin haber visto uno. Pero su mano preparó la varita como si tuviera vida propia y Harry se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, rogando por que fuera Dudley, el mismo Dudley que había entrado al torreón. Draco y Ron se pusieron junto a él, uno a cada lado, los dos tan pendientes de la puerta como él.

Cuando lo vio, se quedó sin aliento.

-Dudley…

Su primo había llegado al final de la escalera y corría hacia la entrada, con ojos desencajados, rojo y sudoroso y el pelo completa, absolutamente blanco.

-¡Volved a cerrar el torreón! ¡En serio, volved a cerrarlo!

Harry no podía ver nada tras Dudley, pero le hizo un gesto a los aurores y en cuanto su primo cruzó el umbral de la antigua puerta, Wood y Robards alzaron sus varitas y usaron el hechizo combinado de Mei para que tapiar de nuevo la entrada. Después se giró hacia Dudley, que estaba inclinado hacia adelante, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, estudiándolo con atención.

-No ha salido nada de ahí, ¿verdad?

-No, hemos cerrado la puerta justo detrás de ti –contestó, preguntándose qué temía Dudley que hubiera salido tras él.

-Bien.. Bien… -Se irguió-. ¡Lo he hecho, Harry! Y no estoy loco. –Le lanzó a la puerta una mirada fugaz y temerosa-. Creo que no estoy loco. Pregúntame algo.

Harry sonrió porque aquello sonaba bastante cuerdo; sin embargo, la visión de su cabello blanco seguía inquietándolo un poco.

-No soy un experto en el tema. ¿Qué ha pasado allá arriba?

-Al principio nada, aunque está todo hecho un desastre, como si hubiera habido una pelea. Pero al cabo de unos minutos… -Dudley frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Me pasa algo en el pelo?

-Pues… se te ha vuelto completamente blanco.

Dudley lo miró con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Harry asintió y Dudley buscó confirmación en Draco y los demás, que se habían acercado a ellos-. No lo entiendo, no sé… En realidad no ha pasado nada, pero cuando llevaba un rato allí he empezado a escuchar algo. Parecía un chillido que se estaba volviendo cada vez más potente, como si se estuviera acercando. No… no parecía buena señal y he bajado en cuanto he podido.

-Has hecho lo más sensato –dijo Hermione-. Por lo que cuentas, da la sensación de que tu mente estaba empezando a percibir el vórtice de locura.

A Dudley no le tranquilizó demasiado saber que su intuición había sido correcta, pero Harry sí se había relajado al fin. Pasara lo que pasara con el contenido de la bolsa de cuero, su primo estaba bien y no había perdido el juicio. Sonriente, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me alegra que todo haya ido bien, no sabes cuánto.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimientos y felicitaciones sonrientes entre el grupo.

-Gracias, aunque aún no sabemos si ese pergamino está aquí dentro –dijo, señalando la cartera que aún llevaba al hombro.

-Eso lo averiguaremos ahora, pero pase lo que pase, eres un héroe, Duds. No lo olvides nunca.

* * *

Blaise reprimió un gesto de frustración cuando Draco, Harry y los demás se fueron para examinar todo lo que Dursley había bajado del torreón. Le habría gustado ir con ellos, estar ahí si había suerte y encontraban el pergamino del que hablaba Ling, pero Minerva le había pedido que ayudara a asegurarse de que la entrada al torreón volvía a quedar completamente fuera del alcance de los alumnos.

Observando el muro que ya habían levantado los aurores, tuvo la sensación de que ni él ni Bill Weasley, que también estaba ayudando, tendrían demasiado trabajo.

-¿Y decís que aprendió a levantar estos muros cuando estaba en primero? –Blaise asintió-. Alucinante… Bien, nos va a ahorrar tiempo.

-Justo lo que estaba pensando.

Por si acaso los dos cubrieron la entrada con sus mejores barreras, pero realmente lo más importante que quedaba por hacer era volver a dejarla invisible a los ojos de la gente. La mayoría de alumnos y refugiados de Hogwarts ignoraban su existencia, así que no sería difícil dejar que cayera de nuevo en el olvido. Blaise notaba en su interior un deseo especial de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie podía cruzar esa puerta; todo eso del vórtice de locura le había recordado su experiencia de un par de años atrás y aquella noche hasta había soñado con su madre.

Un ruido de pasos le indicó que se acercaba alguien: eran Arcadia y Flitwick.

-¿Cómo va eso, señores?

-Ya casi está –dijo Weasley, con un último movimiento de varita-. Listo, invisible.

-Oh, justo a tiempo, entonces –dijo el profesor, complacido.

-¿Qué veis? –les preguntó Blaise, para comprobar que todo iba como debía.

-¿Ahora? –dijo Arcadia-. Nada, la pared ininterrumpida.

-Lo mismo digo –añadió Flitwick.

Blaise intercambió un asentimiento con Weasley; era lo que veían ellos también. Después lanzó un último hechizo sobre la puerta y vio cómo los otros tres se tensaban ligeramente por culpa de la sensación de incomodidad que acababa de despertar en ellos.

-Ugh, vale, vámonos –dijo Arcadia.

Aunque a él no le afectaba el hechizo repelente, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse allí. Ni ganas. Blaise se marchó con los demás hacia las escaleras. No pensaba quedarse esperando fuera de la sala de profesores a que salieran con noticias -era indigno-, pero quería ir a un sitio donde dichas noticias llegaran pronto. Mientras caminaban, Arcadia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Blaise asintió, quitándole importancia con la otra mano; estaba bien. Ver a Dursley con el pelo repentinamente blanco le había impresionado un poco, pero confiaba en que los malos recuerdos provocados por el asunto del torreón desaparecieran pronto. Al fin y al cabo, tenían asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

No sabía si ese pergamino que andaban buscando estaría realmente entre los papeles que había recogido el primo de Harry en el torreón. El razonamiento que habían seguido para deducir que estaba allí le parecía un poco traído por los pelos. Pero era una posibilidad. Y no podía evitar sentir un poco de esperanza.

* * *

Draco tuvo que sonreír para sus adentros al ver la cara de expectación con la que todos estaban observando la bolsa con los libros y pergaminos del torreón. Reunidos en la sala de profesores, formaban un nutrido grupo: Harry , Hermione y él, Dudley, McGonagall, Pince, Belahouel, la mayoría de los Inefables y Scorpius, Albus y las chicas. Harry había querido invitar a Mei porque, al fin y al cabo, ella era la que había estado persiguiendo el ritual y los otros tres se habían apuntado a la invitación con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Brooklyn no estaba también allí de milagro: le había costado separarse de su padre.

Él sentía tanta curiosidad como los demás. El pergamino con las instrucciones del ritual era lo más importante, por supuesto, pero Dudley había sacado de allí obras con más de cinco siglos de antigüedad. No le extrañaba que madam Pince estuviera al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Minerva, ¿por qué no hace los honores? –sugirió Harry.

La directora aceptó la invitación y metió la mano en la cartera. Cuando la sacó, tenía un pequeño tomo de un rojo desvaído.

-_Vida y obra de Godric Gryffindor,_ por Arsenius Peverell.

-¡Oh, puede que sea una primera edición! –chilló madam Pince con tanto entusiasmo que su gorro casi cayó hacia atrás. McGonagall le pasó el libro y ella lo examinó a toda prisa-. Oh, Merlín, ¡lo es!

Mientras, otro libro, mucho más gordo y de cuero marrón, había hecho su aparición.

-_Codex Conditoris_ –leyó McGonagall con reverencia. Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts en la portada, grabado a fuego-. Es el códice de los Fundadores… -Ella misma lo empezó a hojear-. Esto es una carta, una carta del mismísimo Gryffindor dirigida a Salazar Slytherin… Y esto es una lista de ingredientes para pociones…

-¿Puedo? –dijo Mei.

McGonagall le tendió el libro para que buscara el pergamino de Rowena mientras ella se seguía ocupando de la cartera. Draco no sabía si mirar a la niña o a la profesora, que iba sacando pequeños tesoros poco a poco. Algunos de los pergaminos sólo contenían notas de Gaunt sobre los Fundadores y sus experimentos –Draco sospechaba que había tratado de abrir un portal temporal para conocerlos-, pero uno de ellos tenía unos dibujos exquisitos de plantas y otro era una copia de un antiguo cantar sobre Merlín del que sólo se conservaban dos estrofas.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Harry con humor, en voz baja-. Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

O de llorar de la emoción, pensó Draco. Pero no podía culparla. Para cualquiera que disfrutara con la literatura o la historia, aquel era un gran momento. Valía la pena ganar la guerra sólo para poder estudiar toda aquella información debidamente; no podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima al códice.

-Harry, ni te imaginas lo valioso que es esto –dijo ella, sin aliento-. Todos estos libros perdidos… Los expertos pasarán años estudiándolos y catalogándolos.

Él le dirigió una mirada indulgente y no dijo nada, pero Draco supuso que estaba pensando que si no encontraban el pergamino de Rowena, poco partido podrían sacarle a todo aquel botín.

-¿Hay suerte, señorita Ling? –preguntó madam Shadows.

-De momento, no -contestó ella, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Draco se dio unos golpecitos impacientes en la rodilla, decidido a mantener su buen ánimo. Habían depositado tantas esperanzas en el torreón de Gaunt que sería un duro golpe no encontrar lo que buscaban. No quería considerar la posibilidad de que se hubieran estado engañando a sí mismos ni recordar cuántas oraciones condicionales había en el razonamiento que les había llevado a pensar que el pergamino con las instrucciones estaba allí.

-Oh, Dios –exclamó un Inefable-, mi latín medieval está algo oxidado, pero creo que lo he encontrado.

La sala quedó en absoluto silencio, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa como si fuera a levantarse.

Madam Shadows se dirigió al Inefable.

-¿Me permite?

Él le pasó el pergamino, un poco de mala gana, como si quisiera seguir leyendo un poco más. Draco miró a Harry, a los chicos. Todos parecían estar conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Es o no es? –exclamó Mei con impaciencia.

Madam Shadows sonrió.

-Lo es. Lo es.

Y empezó a leer, traduciendo para todos:

_Del ritual de la alianza de Hogwarts._

_Es deseo de mis compañeros y mío que en tiempos de graves aprietos para Hogwarts el castillo pueda defenderse contra los más viciosos y persistentes enemigos. Con el ritual de la Alianza de Hogwarts, cualquier fuerza será derrotada, cualquier adversario será destrozado. _

_No es fácil desencadenar un poder semejante. Cuatro deben hacerlo, actuando en armonía independientemente de su sexo: uno nacido de león, otro nacido de tejón, otro nacido de águila y otro nacido de serpiente. Cuatro que representen Hogwarts, al menos cuatro veces. Cuanto más fuerte sea su vínculo y su amor por Hogwarts, mayores serán sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a la magia desencadenada. _

_Los cuatro elegidos deben reunirse en el Gran Comedor, el corazón del castillo, una hora antes del alba, y cada uno llevará dos testigos. En el centro del Gran Comedor se dibujará con tierra de Hogwarts un círculo de tres pies de diámetro y los cuatro se sentarán a su alrededor; que aquel que habla por Ravenclaw mire hacia el Norte igual que el que habla por Hufflepuff mirará hacia el Sur. Al Este mirará el Gryffindor y al Oeste el de Slytherin._

_Empezando por el Norte, cada uno recitará estas palabras. "En nombre de mi Casa, invoco el poder de Hogwarts y la magia que lo sustenta. Yo soy el colegio, mía es su fuerza". Esto se repetirá cuatro veces más y después todos lo dirán una última vez como una misma voz._

_Debe entonces el director del colegio decir las palabras: "Para proteger a los alumnos, poderes de Hogwarts, yo os llamo". Y debe decir el Guardián de los terrenos: "Para proteger el castillo, poderes de Hogwarts, yo os llamo". _

_La fuerza de Hogwarts entonces empezará a concentrarse alrededor de los elegidos y estos se darán las manos. No deben soltarse, sería su final. Con el primer rayo de sol, la fuerza acudirá a ellos y ellos serán la fuerza y llevarán destrucción y condenación a todos los que se opongan a Hogwarts, allá donde estén, se escondan donde se escondan. Y esto sucederá así durante una hora, aproximadamente. Deberán aceptar el regreso entonces con ayuda de los testigos, pues también perecerían si no lo hicieran, pero nada les sucederá si lo hacen. _

_No es sin riesgos este ritual y sólo debe usarse en casos de necesidad. Obrad sabiamente, mas no dejéis que Hogwarts caiga jamás. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw, febrero, AD 998._

* * *

Cuando Shadows dejó de leer, a Harry se le escapó una risa maravillada.

-Es eso… Es justo lo que queríamos…

Una oleada triunfal recorrió la sala y Harry se encontró besando a Draco, abrazando a Hermione. Allí estaba, en palabras de la propia Rowena Ravenclaw. Un regalo de los Fundadores de más de mil años de antigüedad. Era algo peligroso, pero suponía la mejor oportunidad de derrotar a los Parásitos que habían tenido en toda la guerra y todos lo sabían. Harry rió de nuevo al ver a Albus y sus amigos, abrazados alrededor de Mei, dando saltos como si estuvieran celebrando una Copa del Mundo.

-Imagino que usted hablará por Gryffindor, jefe Potter –dijo la directora de los Inefables, haciendo que el barullo disminuyera un poco.

Harry frunció ligeramente las cejas, desprevenido. Si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría desde luego, pero sabía instintivamente que aquella no era la respuesta, que las piezas del puzle no encajaban así.

-No creo que…

Mei se deshizo a toda prisa del abrazo de sus amigos.

-Él no puede hacerlo –exclamó con incredulidad-. Puede que fuera un Gryffindor cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, pero ahora no es de ninguna Casa. Sólo los alumnos lo somos. Es un ritual que deben hacer los alumnos.

Algunos reaccionaron con escepticismo e incluso desaprobación, pero Harry, aunque todavía se consideraba un Gryffindor, pensó que tenía sentido. Y cuando recordó las palabras de los centauros, lo vio todo con claridad. Por supuesto... Aquello era lo que habían estado profetizando. Harry se sobrecogió ligeramente al pensar en Albus y en cómo el destino le había llevado hasta allí. Pero sólo Draco y él sabían que Albus y los demás habían sido señalados por los centauros.

-¿Se refiere a sus amigos y usted? –preguntó Shadows.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Mei bajó la vista un momento.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Yo… El Sombrero me dijo que podía hacerlo bien en Slytherin, así que no creo que se me pueda considerar una representante pura de Ravenclaw. –Harry miró a Cho; no parecía sorprendida por aquella declaración-. Quizás los demás…

Pero Seren y los chicos tenían la misma cara de circunstancias que la propia Mei.

-Pues… entonces yo tampoco sirvo –dijo Albus, con resignación-. También me dijo que podía hacerlo bien en otra Casa.

La sorpresa de Harry aumentó, preguntándose por qué Albus nunca le había dicho nada. Scorpius y Seren asintieron, indicando que ellos habían tenido una experiencia similar con el Sombrero. Harry, estupefacto, intentó asimilar aquel giro de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto no importaba quién llevara a cabo el ritual con tal de que _alguien_ lo hiciera, pero si tenía que pensar en cuatro alumnos de Casas distintas que fueran una piña, ellos eran su primera opción. Y el interés de los centauros en ellos debía tener algún motivo.

-Creo que deberíamos reconsiderar la posibilidad de que deban hacer el ritual cuatro adultos –dijo Belahouel.

-No, la señorita Ling tiene razón en que deben ser alumnos, estoy convencida –dijo Minerva-. Todos sentimos lazos sentimentales hacia nuestra antigua Casa, por supuesto, pero oficialmente dejamos de pertenecer a ella cuando terminamos nuestra educación en Hogwarts.

Harry vio cómo Draco le hacía un gesto disimulado con la cabeza, como instándole a hablar, y pronunciaba después en silencio la palabra "centauro".

-Un momento, un momento… -dijo Hermione, tomándole la delantera-. Aquí no pone que deban ser puros representantes de sus Casas. Por un lado, dice que deben tener una relación lo más fuerte posible y todos sabemos quién nos viene a la cabeza cuando pensamos en cuatro amigos de distintas Casas. Y por otro, habla de representar Hogwarts al menos cuatro veces.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Minerva.

-No lo sé… ¿Prefectos? ¿Capitanes de quidditch? En cualquier caso, lo que quiero decir es que no creo que debamos descartar a nadie sólo porque tengan lo que podríamos llamar una Casa secundaria. ¿Por qué debería ser un obstáculo? Si el Sombrero representa de algún modo a los Fundadores o a Hogwarts, se ha pasado los últimos mil años aconsejándole al colegio que permanezca unido por encima de rivalidades.

-De acuerdo, es posible que tenga razón –dijo la Inefable-. De todos modos, los alumnos elegidos deben ser capaces de representar Hogwarts cuatro veces, de eso no hay duda. Las Casas de sus madres y las suyas propias contarían como dos, imagino, pero aún necesitamos dos más como mínimo.

Esa información era más precisa que las vagas palabras de los centauros y Harry se sintió remiso a hablar de ellas hasta estar seguro de que los chicos cumplían ese requisito. No quería correr el riesgo de malinterpretar la situación y hacerles creer que debían ser los responsables del ritual si no lo eran. Draco también parecía estar ahora a la expectativa.

-Bien –dijo Belahouel, clavando con impaciencia la vista en los cuatro chicos-, ¿representan ustedes a Hogwarts cuatro veces o no?

Albus, Scorpius y Seren le devolvieron la mirada sin respuesta. Mei, sin embargo, se puso de pie con los ojos como platos.

-Sí. Sí lo hacemos…–Respiró hondo y paseó la vista entre sus amigos; parecía estar controlándose para no empezar a dar grititos y Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había dado grititos en su vida. Aquello debía ser gordo-. A ver… ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en que hay una equivalencia entre las cuatro Casas y los cuatro elementos?

-Por supuesto –dijo la Inefable mientras Minerva asentía sin dudar-. La ubicación de las Casas no es casual y cualquiera con unos conocimientos rudimentarios de astrología puede ver los paralelismos entre las personalidades tipo de los cuatro elementos y las de las cuatro Casas.

Mei seguía sonriendo, complacida.

-Perfecto. Entonces yo soy Ravenclaw, que es aire, pero podría haber ido a Slytherin, que es agua. Y soy Leo, que es fuego y mi ascendente es Virgo, que es tierra.

Era como un reto lanzado al aire y Albus fue el primero en recogerlo.

-Yo soy Gryffindor, que es fuego, pero el Sombrero me dijo que podría haber ido a Hufflepuff, que es tierra. –Harry lo miró con curiosidad: tendría que haberlo imaginado-. Y soy Cáncer, que es agua y mi ascendente es Libra, que es aire.

Con una sonrisa, le cedió la palabra a Scorpius.

-Yo soy Slytherin, que es agua, pero podría haber ido a Ravenclaw, que es aire. –Esta vez fue Draco el que alzó las cejas con asombro-. Y soy Tauro, que es tierra y mi ascendente es Leo, que es fuego.

Seren fue la última en hablar, tan emocionada que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo soy Hufflepuff, que es tierra, pero podría haber ido a Gryffindor, que es fuego. Y soy Acuario, que es aire y mi ascendente es Cáncer, que es agua.

-Todos tenemos los cuatro elementos de Hogwarts, las cuatro Casas –dijo Mei-. Por nosotros mismos, por parejas y entre los cuatro.

A Harry se le erizó el pelo de la nuca; la atmósfera se había vuelto espesa, cargada de magia. Eran ellos, siempre habían sido ellos. Desde que Albus y Scorpius se habían hecho amigos en secreto, siete años atrás. Y ahora los cuatro se miraban y se sonreían como si no hubiera más gente alrededor, unidos por un vínculo que Harry conocía bien y respetaba. Draco y Cho lo estaban entendiendo también, como lo habría hecho la madre de Seren si hubiera estado en esa habitación.

Albus lo miró a los ojos.

-Estamos listos.


	39. El último obstáculo

**NdA:** Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 39 **El último obstáculo**

A Albus le habría gustado llevar a cabo el ritual aquella misma noche. Su ansiedad por deshacerse de los Parásitos era como un picor irresistible fuera de su alcance. Pero su padre insistió en que era mejor darle un poco de tiempo a los Inefables, por si había información escondida en el pergamino o algo así.

-Es un ritual peligroso, Albus. Si sale mal, moriréis; lo dice el propio pergamino. Vamos a ir sobre seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

También acordaron llevar en secreto que ellos cuatro ejecutarían el ritual. Mucha gente lo sospecharía igualmente, pero su padre pensaba que era mejor que no atrajeran demasiado la atención hasta que llegara el momento. Albus no sabía si sería capaz de mantener un secreto así. Era demasiado grande, demasiado magnífico, demasiado aterrador.

Cuando salieron de la sala de profesores con el resto de la gente Albus vio que había una docena de personas esperando noticias, entre ellas su tío Ron y la señora Tonks.

-¿Ha habido suerte? –preguntó él, dirigiéndose a tía Hermione.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Tenemos algo –anunció su padre, feliz-. Algo muy bueno.

A Albus también le alegraba el corazón la reacción de la gente, pero le hizo una señal a Scorpius y las chicas para que se fueran de allí con él. Necesitaban hablar, digerir todo lo que habían descubierto. Uno de los elfos que había estado haciendo guardia en la puerta se puso a caminar tras ellos.

-He de contarle esto a mi madre –dijo Seren-. Pero estoy… Todavía no me lo creo. Mañana por la noche podría acabar todo. ¿Sabéis lo que es eso? ¿Os lo imagináis? El final de la guerra.

Sonaba como algo mítico, inalcanzable. Como la paz en el mundo. Albus se daba cuenta de que le costaba visualizar su vida sin tener que preocuparse por los Parásitos, yendo a Hogsmeade los fines de semana con Scorpius, contándole a su madre por carta cómo le iban las cosas en el colegio, comiendo lo que quisiera.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo –admitió.

-Será peligroso –dijo Mei-. Tenemos que asegurarnos de hacerlo bien.

-Lo haremos bien. –Albus les sonrió a los tres con complicidad-. Hemos hecho bien otras cosas peligrosas antes.

Podía estar seguro de su éxito –no podían permitirse otra cosa-, pero la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas cada vez que pensaba en todo aquello y cuando llegaron a su cuarto apartó a Nox y se tumbó en la cama, esperando que sus pensamientos se calmaran un poco. Scorpius se sentó a su lado y Albus reclinó la cabeza en su pierna, observando a las chicas, que estaban ocupando los dos silloncitos de la habitación. Mei parecía curiosamente tranquila, relajada, como si lo más gordo no estuviera aún por llegar. Pero lo entendía. Llevaba cuatro años buscando la manera de romper el Fidelius de los Parásitos, una empresa que parecía imposible, y por fin lo había conseguido. Se merecía una maldita Orden de Merlín sólo por eso.

-Por lo que dice ese pergamino, vamos a matarlos a todos –comentó Seren, con un gesto de aprensión-. Son… no sé, ¿diez mil? Eso es mucha gente. Haré lo que sea para ganarles, pero nunca imaginé que acabaría matando a diez mil personas.

La cifra impresionaba un poco, eso había que admitirlo.

-¿Creéis que nos pasará factura?

-No es magia negra –dijo Mei, en tono de consuelo.

Albus suspiró y notó la mano de Scorpius acariciándole el pelo.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no?

-Nosotros nunca quisimos esto –dijo Scorpius-. No empezamos la guerra. No matamos a la gente en Windfield ni en el mercado ni en Comet's Hill. Son ellos los que nos están empujando a hacer esto. Lo que les pase será culpa suya.

Aquello no era lo que estaban discutiendo, pero Albus no le corrigió. Al fin y al cabo, como había dicho, iban a llevar a cabo el ritual sin importar las consecuencias. Eso vendría después. Si su madre estaba viva –y creía que todavía lo estaba-, tenía una oportunidad de salvarla. Sólo por eso ya habría valido la pena.

-Por Morgana, estoy tan nerviosa… –se quejó Seren-. No voy a poder dormir hasta que todo esto acabe. ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? ¿Vamos a ganar a los Parásitos? ¡Decidme que no es un sueño!

-No es un sueño –contestó Albus, risueño-. Y tenemos una buena oportunidad de ganarlos, al menos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Scorpius se levantó rápidamente de la cama para ir a abrir y Albus se puso también en pie, sorprendido, al encontrar al otro lado a su padre y a Draco.

-Papá, ¿pasa algo?

Los dos entraron a la habitación.

-No, todo va bien, pero hay algo que os queríamos contar sin que nos escucharan los demás. Algo que nos dijeron los centauros.

Después de intercambiar una mirada con Draco, su padre comenzó a hablar y Albus lo escuchó con una sorpresa cada vez mayor. ¿Los centauros habían tenido visiones sobre aquello? ¿Sabían lo que ellos cuatro iban a tener que hacer? La palabra "destino" había aparecido una o dos veces en sus pensamientos desde la reunión, pero no había llegado a imaginar algo así.

-Comprended que hasta hace un rato no sabíamos si realmente los centauros estaban profetizando que haríais algo especial –añadió Draco-. Sólo decían que Hogwarts debía permanecer unido si queríamos tener la posibilidad de ganar la guerra. Lo que ha pasado con el ritual aclara las cosas, obviamente.

Albus se frotó la nariz. Apenas había empezado a hacerse a la idea del ritual y ahora tenía que lidiar con aquello. Scorpius y Seren parecían tan abrumados como él; Mei, por el contrario, daba la sensación de estar confirmando algo que ya había sospechado.

-Tiene sentido…

-¿Tiene sentido? –repitió Albus con incredulidad-. ¿Y ya está?

-Bueno, la primera vez que hablamos con los centauros ya dijeron que el hecho de que fuéramos de cuatro Casas distintas señalaba que el mundo mágico tenía posibilidades de ganar la guerra. Encaja con el ritual y con lo de los elementos.

-Pero esto… parece el destino, Mei –dijo Seren, fascinada.

-Tampoco cambia mucho las cosas, ¿no? Además, la mayor parte de las veces, lo que llamamos destino no es más que algo que parece inevitable cuando echas la vista atrás, pero que en realidad es fruto del azar y el libre albedrío.

Su padre intervino con voz firme.

-Estoy de acuerdo, destino o no, todos hemos tomado nuestras decisiones. Nosotros, vosotros, los Parásitos… Que los centauros lo presintieran no significa que no tuviéramos elección. No os obsesionéis con eso, no vale la pena. Pero debíais saberlo. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Además, supongo que significa que vamos por el buen camino.

Albus sonrió, sabiendo que era un gesto de optimismo. Sí, estaban donde debían estar. Lo que acababan de escuchar no cambiaba nada, sólo lo confirmaba. Todos habían movido sus fichas, como en el ajedrez, y ahora había llegado el momento del jaque mate.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente de Hogwarts podía ignorar los detalles, pero el rumor de que habían encontrado algo poderoso que podían usar contra los Parásitos había dado ya la vuelta al castillo. Draco podía leer la misma esperanza, la misma pregunta en cada rostro. ¿Era cierto? ¿Podía ser cierto? Suponía que si se estaban sintiendo como él, les estaba costando creer que la guerra pudiera terminar finalmente.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y fueron al comedor, se alegró de ver llegar a Scorpius y a Albus. Sabía que habían pasado la mañana en el cuarto de Albus, con las chicas, y Harry le había dicho que probablemente necesitaban estar a solas los cuatro, pero se sentía más tranquilo teniéndolo delante.

-¿Cómo estáis? –preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Bien, sin problemas –le aseguró Scorpius.

Cassandra se acercó también a ellos.

-Papá me ha contado lo que vais a hacer. –Le dio un abrazo-. Hazlo por mamá y el abuelo, ¿vale?

Scorpius la besó en la mejilla.

-Cuenta con ello.

Draco sonrió al verlos, aunque todavía le costaba creer que Scorpius fuera a cumplir un papel tan importante en la derrota de los Parásitos. A lo largo de aquellos años había comparado muchas veces su tiempo en Hogwarts con el de su hijo, y la diferencia nunca le había parecido más grande. Pero casi pudo escuchar la voz de Harry recordándole lo de Ávalon y todas las veces que había luchado en Hogwarts, y fue un pequeño consuelo. Al menos Scorpius y Cassandra no tenían nada de lo que avergonzarse respecto a esta guerra; podía ir con la cabeza bien alta.

Todos en aquella mesa sabían de la existencia del ritual y del papel que Scorpius, Albus y las chicas iban a llevar a cabo. Él se lo había contado a su madre, además de a Cassandra, y estaba claro que entre Harry y Hermione habían informado al resto de los Weasley. No le extrañó que no se hablara de otra cosa: la posibilidad de la victoria definitiva, de la paz, les tenía a todos locos.

-Habrá tanto que hacer… -comentaba Hermione-. Tendremos que devolver a todos los niños sangremuggles a sus padres, explicarles lo que pasó, buscar una excusa convincente para justificar las muertes o la desaparición de los Parásitos muggles, atender a los prisioneros…

-Reconstruir todo el mundo mágico –añadió Bill-. Va a ser mucho más duro que la última postguerra. Ha muerto mucha más gente.

-Sí, pero deshacernos de los Parásitos es lo más difícil –replicó su hermano Charlie-. Si conseguimos eso, ya nos arreglaremos con lo demás.

Draco pensó en Malfoy manor. Tendría que desenterrarla, mandar a los elfos por delante para que la pusieran a punto y, sobre todo, llenaran la despensa. Sobre todo eso. Pero fiel a su costumbre, no quiso adelantar acontecimientos para no atraer la mala suerte. Primero, el ritual debía funcionar y Scorpius y los demás debían sobrevivir a él. Luego haría planes.

-Tú ensaya bien tu parte, tío –bromeó Albus, desde su lado de la mesa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, pienso pasarme toda la noche practicando.

Bill rió entre dientes y le dio a Charlie una palmada en la espalda. Los Weasley estaban excitados y de buen humor, como perros a punto de salir a dar un paseo. Por dentro, Draco se sentía exactamente igual. Casi dolía tener que esperar un día más, cuando la paz estaba tan cerca que podían rozarla con los dedos.

* * *

-¿No nos vais a contar lo que está pasando de verdad? –exclamó Damon, cruzando los brazos.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-Es confidencial, lo siento.

Britney lanzó un bufido desdeñoso.

-No hace falta que nos lo digas. Todo el mundo sabe que Ling andaba buscando ese ritual de la Alianza de Hogwarts y que creía que podía superar el Fidelius. –Señaló a Scorpius con el dedo-. Y vosotros tenéis algo que ver con eso. Habéis estado desaparecidos toda la mañana. –Después hizo un gesto en dirección a Seren-. Y a ella se le nota todo en la cara.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué?

Amal intervino, dirigiéndose a Albus.

-Entendemos que no queráis que lo sepa todo el mundo, con las amenazas de los Parásitos y todo eso. Pero nosotros somos vuestros amigos. Sólo queremos saber si lo que vais a hacer es seguro.

Scorpius suspiró para sus adentros mientras miraba a los demás, a ver qué pensaban. Albus hizo un gesto con las manos, como diciendo que no tenía mucho sentido seguir guardando el secreto. Ya no existía ese secreto, Britney siempre había sido lista.

-Bastante más seguro que otras cosas que hemos hecho –contestó Albus al final.

Rose, Morrigan, Casper Holmes y Urien completaban el grupo. Se habían instalado en un rincón de aquel comedor, sentados sobre almohadones transformados que les aislaban de las piedras frías del suelo. Gracias a un Muffliato no tenían miedo a que nadie pudiera pasar cerca de ellos y escuchar lo que decían.

-Lo sabía –dijo Britney, pagada de sí misma-. ¿Y de qué va ese ritual? ¿Las cuatro Casas trabajando juntas y todo eso?

-Algo parecido.

-Entonces no me extraña que os hayan escogido a vosotros cuatro. –Los otros asintieron-. ¿Estáis nerviosos?

-Un poco –admitió Scorpius, al ver que los demás también lo hacían-. Es mucha responsabilidad.

-Digno de un cromo de las ranas de chocolate –dijo Morrigan, sonriendo.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa. A decir verdad, si lo conseguían, pasarían a los libros de Historia, estaba bastante seguro, pero en ese momento eso parecía algo demasiado surreal. Ya era bastante complicado asimilar el papel que les había tocado en el ritual.

-Pero ¿estáis seguros de que va a funcionar de verdad? –exclamó Holmes, ansiosamente-. ¿Cien por cien seguros?

-Cien por cien seguros, no –contestó Mei-. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué clase de poder tendremos y cómo lo utilizaremos. Pero la propia Rowena afirmaba que con la Alianza de Hogwarts podríamos derrotar a cualquier enemigo, estuviera donde estuviera. Creo que es la mejor opción que vamos a tener de ganar a los Parásitos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Con la paz van a cambiar un montón de cosas –comentó Urien-. Aquí en el colegio y en todas partes.

Había intentado hacerlo sonar como un simple comentario, pero a Scorpius le pareció captar un deje de preocupación en su tono, en su rostro. No entendió por qué hasta que Seren mencionó a James y a la gente que había con él. Urien debía de estar pensando en su madre, en lo que sucedería con ella. Si hubieran estado a solas, le habría dicho que no creía que tuviera que preocuparse de nada. Su madre estaba ayudando, protegiendo a dos o tres pequeñajos sangremuggles que habían quedado desamparados. Y Harry siempre había estado dispuesto a dar la cara por ella. Scorpius no sabía si le dejarían seguir usando su magia robada, pero estaba seguro de que no la enviarían a Azkaban.

-Yo imagino que cerrarán el colegio unos días hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad –comentaba Rose. Seren se había colocado detrás de ella para peinarle el pelo en una complicada trenza-. Todos vamos a querer estar con nuestras familias un tiempo.

Scorpius miró a Morrigan y la vio cerrar los ojos un segundo, sin duda pensando en su padre y en Gabriel. ¿Estarían todavía vivos? Scorpius quería creer que sí. Quería creer que pronto podrían volver a verlos a todos.

* * *

Harry había pasado gran parte de la tarde con Dudley, asegurándose de que su primo estaba bien. Un medimago le había echado un vistazo a su pelo, para ver si podía devolvérselo a su color, pero había dicho que no se podía hacer nada, excepto teñírselo mágicamente, si quería. Dudley había decidido dejárselo como estaba.

-No te ofendas, pero cuanto menos magia, mejor.

-Tu pelo, tu decisión. –Le guiñó el ojo-. Aunque imagino que Karen también tendrá algo que decir.

Dudley se tocó el estómago.

-No sé si va a reconocerme. A ella le gustaba que fuera así, grande, pero había empezado a darme la lata con el colesterol y los trinosequé.

-No estás tan delgado, Dudley.

No mentía. Su primo había perdido unos veinte kilos, pero debía de haber llegado al castillo pesando más de cien. Entonces giró la esquina y su buen humor se evaporó al instante. Hermione y un par de Inefables se acercaban en dirección contraria y sus caras estaban demasiado serias. Algo iba mal.

-Harry –dijo Hermione, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca-, tenemos que reunir al gabinete de crisis. Hay un problema con el ritual.

-No me digas que no va a funcionar –dijo, casi suplicando.

-No, no, sí que va a funcionar. Pero hemos descubierto algo. Vamos, os lo explicaremos a todos en la reunión.

Harry se despidió de un inquieto Dudley, pidiéndole que fuera discreto, y se marchó con Hermione hacia la sala de reuniones. Había que esperar a que llegara todo el mundo, pero Hermione, que estaba de cuchicheos con los Inefables, no le adelantó nada. Draco fue de los últimos en llegar y cuando se sentó a su lado, Harry notó que olía a alguna hierba rara; debía de haber estado haciendo alguna poción.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. Hermione dice que el ritual funcionará, pero que hay un problema.

Draco, alarmado, quería saber los detalles, pero Harry no tenía nada más que decirle. Por suerte, ya no tuvieron que esperar mucho más. Juliana Redfeathers fue la última en llegar, dando pasitos lentos con la ayuda de su bastón. Uno de sus elfos la ayudó a tomar asiento y sin más preámbulos, Hermione se puso en pie.

-Hemos descubierto algo sobre el ritual. Quizás recuerden la línea que dice "La fuerza de Hogwarts entonces empezará a concentrarse alrededor de los elegidos". Sospechamos que cuando eso ocurra, la magia que sostiene las protecciones del castillo también irá hacia ellos, dejando el colegio desprotegido por un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo? –repitió Harry, comprendiendo enseguida todas las implicaciones-. ¿Cuánto?

-No lo sabemos, pero el ritual empezará una hora antes del alba y acabará justo cuando salga el sol, así que no puede ser más de una hora. Probablemente menos.

-Bien… Bien… -Harry respiró hondo y luego miró a su alrededor, tomando nota de todos aquellos rostros nerviosos y asustados-. Esto no es razón para echarse atrás. Vamos a tener que defender Hogwarts hasta que termine el ritual, pero seguiremos adelante. Podemos lograrlo.

-¿No es demasiado peligroso? –dijo Goosebumps, uno de los colegas de McDougal.

-Oh, si sólo tuviéramos un túnel con el que atacarles por la retaguardia –exclamó Draco, punzante-. Qué bien nos vendría ahora.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección, pero no quiso echar más leña al fuego.

-Va a ser peligroso, pero nuestra otra opción es seguir como hasta ahora, cada vez con menos comida y más tensiones internas. No, esta es la ocasión que estábamos esperando. No podemos desaprovecharla.

-Pero ¿y si el ritual falla? –dijo Redfeathers-. Nos quedaríamos completamente a su merced.

-Necesitamos hacer esto –insistió Harry, que no pensaba aceptar la cancelación del plan-. Lo pospondremos todo un par de días para prepararnos lo mejor posible. Recuerden que los Parásitos no estarán esperando algo así y es posible que no noten inmediatamente que nuestras barreras han caído.

-Pero…

Draco interrumpió a McDougal con voz más afilada que un Diffindo.

-Sé que el plan sonaba mucho mejor cuando sólo iban a arriesgar sus vidas cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts, incluidos mi hijo y el de Harry, pero si no hay más remedio, tendremos que defender el castillo entre todos. Propongo que votemos y empecemos a prepararnos para la ocasión. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-La CIM está de acuerdo con ustedes, caballeros –intervino Belahouel-. Les recuerdo que los Parásitos ya han intentado hacer la magia pública en Italia. La situación en la que estamos no va a ir a mejor a no ser que hagamos algo.

Hermione y Minerva también querían llevar a cabo el ritual. Votaron. Y empezaron a prepararse.

* * *

Narcissa tenía una mala sensación mientras esperaba a que Harry o alguien del comité les explicara por qué les habían reunido a todos en la Sala de Oficios. No creía que fueran a contar todos los detalles sobre el ritual, no tenía sentido. Y estaban todos demasiado serios. La mirada remota de Draco no auguraba nada bueno.

Harry se puso en pie, vestido con su túnica de auror, y en pocas palabras confirmó sus temores.

-Tenemos que estar preparados –continuó, con expresión decidida-. Esta vez todos tenemos que estar listos para luchar. Si las barreras caen y los Parásitos se dan cuenta, vendrán a por nosotros y si no los detenemos, Hogwarts será destruido antes de que podamos terminar el ritual. Así que les detendremos. Sólo tendremos que aguantar lo justo hasta que amanezca. Sé que podemos hacerlo si luchamos todos juntos.

Narcissa se sentía demasiado mayor ya para discursos inspiradores y se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, haciendo cábalas con inquietud. Draco lucharía, no lo dudaba. Y Teddy, probablemente. Quizás ella podría hacerlo también, si dejaba a Cassandra con Melissa y Andromeda. No era el momento de especular ni de reservar fuerzas. Y aunque nunca le había gustado arriesgar su vida, no podía negar la idea de usar su varita contra los Parásitos resultaba tentadora.

La reunión no fue larga y cuando terminó, Narcissa observó a la gente para ver cómo habían recibido la noticia. Predominaba el temor, lo cual no era nada sorprendente. Los más resignados o los más decididos eran los veteranos, que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida una vez más. A otros habría que darles un empujoncito.

-Parece que nos va a tocar sufrir una vez más –comentó Andromeda, con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

-Pero con un poco de suerte, será la última –replicó Narcissa.

Ella también estaba preocupada y si pensaba en el riesgo que iban a correr Draco y Scorpius se volvería medio loca. Necesitaba aferrarse a su rabia, a su deseo de ver derrotados a los Parásitos. Esas emociones la fortalecían, en lugar de debilitarla. Se lo recordó a sí misma cuando se acercó a Draco y le dijo que pensaba participar en el combate.

-¡Mamá, no! –La miró como si hubiera propuesto algo espantoso-. Tienes que quedarte con Cassandra.

No era sólo una excusa, pero Narcissa sabía que Draco habría tratado de mantenerla alejada de la batalla aunque no hubiera habido nieta alguna a la que cuidar.

-Cassandra estará con tu tía y con Melissa. –Le puso la mano en el brazo para acallar sus objeciones-. Draco, sé que quieres protegerme, pero ya me cuidaba sola antes de que tú nacieras. Y quiero hacer esto. Hogwarts nos necesita a todos.

-Mamá…

-Yo no trataría de detenerte. No trates de detenerme tú. He llevado el luto de la venganza cuatro años y ha llegado el momento de cumplir mi promesa.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, claramente a su pesar.

-Yo le dije algo parecido a Scorpius antes del viaje a Ávalon.

-Entonces lo entiendes.

Lo entendía, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara y Draco buscó en su cara algún indicio de que podía hacerla cambiar de idea. Narcissa se aseguró de no darle ninguno. Iba a participar en ese último combate fuera cual fuera la opinión de Draco, pero prefería que lo aceptara. Sería mejor así, sobre todo considerando que ambos iban a arriesgar sus vidas.

-¿Tendrás cuidado? –preguntó Draco al fin.

Narcissa sonrió un poco.

-¿No lo tengo siempre?

Draco tomó las manos de ella entre las de él y se las acercó a los labios.

-En ese caso, haz lo que debas hacer.

* * *

-¿Quieres que sea tu testigo? –preguntó Cassandra, sorprendida-. Creía que se lo ibas a pedir a Damon y a Morrigan.

-Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado. Quieren luchar y hacen falta ahí afuera.

-¿Qué hay del ritual que puedo hacer con la abuela y tía Andromeda?

-La abuela no va a quedarse en el castillo esta vez.

-¿Estás seguro? –Scorpius asintió y Cassandra recordó que en una de sus clases, Flitwick les había comentado que no era buena idea realizar un ritual poderoso cerca de otro porque sus magias podían interferir-. Bien, si no me necesitan te ayudaré, claro. ¿Qué ha de hacer un testigo?

-No lo sabemos. Ayudarnos a volver, creo, pero no sé muy bien qué significa eso. Tendréis que averiguarlo sobre la marcha.

-¿En serio? –exclamó, algo preocupada.

-Vamos, saldrá bien –dijo él, apretándole el brazo en un gesto de ánimo-. Probablemente sólo tengáis que vigilar que todo vaya bien y despertarnos cuando sea la hora.

Cassandra se habría sentido más tranquila con instrucciones más precisas, pero supuso que su hermano tenía razón y no sería nada complicado. Cuando terminó de hablar con él, decidió ir a contarles a Lysander y a sus amigas la noticia. Nica, la elfina que había sustituido al pobre Wobby, la acompañaba, parloteando sobre lo orgullosa que se sentía de servir a unos magos tan valientes y heroicos como los Malfoy.

-¿Tú también vas a luchar?

-El amo le ha dicho a Nica que vaya a luchar con los elfos de Hogwarts si quiere. Nica defenderá al castillo y a los amos mientras le quede un soplo de vida, todos lo haremos. Nica no puede esperar a ver a esos sucios Parásitos derrotados.

-Ya, yo tampoco… Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Su mente vagó hacia Lysander, que también se vería envuelto en la batalla si ésta llegaba a producirse, pero su temor se transformó en algo muy distinto en cuanto una idea le pasó por la cabeza: si ya no iba a hacer el ritual con su abuela y su tía… Cassandra notó una palpitación entre sus piernas y se mordió los labios. Después sonrió y aceleró el paso mientras iba en busca de Lysander. Estaba a punto de hacerlo muy feliz.

* * *

Cuando el patronus de su padre se disolvió en una nube de humo plateado, James se quedó mirando el hueco que había dejado con la boca abierta. Después se giró lentamente hacia Nick y Laura y los encontró tan sorprendidos como él.

-¿Qué están planeando? –preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo grande –contestó James.

¿Qué habría pasado? Su padre no le había dado detalles, sólo le había dicho que necesitaba toda la gente disponible que pudiera reunir para atacar a los Parásitos al cabo de dos madrugadas. Pero tenía que haber más. Incluso si podía reunir a veinte o treinta personas, era absolutamente imposible que ellos solos consiguieran derrotar a los Parásitos del campamento y la ayuda que podía enviar Hogwarts no cambiaría las cosas. Su padre nunca lo mandaría a un ataque suicida. Probablemente se estaba guardando información porque no confiaba del todo en la señora Winters y los demás.

-Ha dicho que podría ser la batalla definitiva, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Nick, entrecerrando los ojos-. Mierda, ojalá sea cierto.

-Pero atacarlos así sin más es una locura –exclamó Stuart Benedict con extrañeza.

Nick se rio entre dientes y pinchó un trozo de carne con su tenedor.

-Es sólo el primer aviso, ya nos contarán más cuando se acerque el momento.

James reanudó la cena también, ansioso por ponerse manos a la obra. Tenía que ir a hablar con Davies y su grupo. Además, habían contactado con otro grupo sólo tres días atrás, dos familias de magos que habían decidido esconderse juntos entre los muggles. Ninguno de sus miembros se había mostrado inclinado a unirse a sus ataques de guerrilla contra los Parásitos, pero se imaginaba que la cosa cambiaría si estaban hablando del final de la guerra y que al menos dos o tres se ofrecerían para luchar.

Esa misma noche contactaron con Davies y consiguieron su ayuda y la de su gente. Cuando se metió en la cama, James se sentía optimista y lleno de curiosidad. No podía esperar a que llegara el patronus habitual de Seren. Ella sabía que a esas horas sólo él escuchaba sus mensajes y James confiaba en que incluyera información nueva sobre el ataque, sobre todo si tenía que ver con ese ritual del que le había hablado alguna vez.

Eran las once cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Seren.

-Sé que tu padre ya te ha dado la noticia. –Sonaba atropellada, nerviosa-. No quiere que te cuente demasiado, por si acaso, pero oh, James… Si todo sale bien, sería el final de todo esto. Podríamos estar juntos otra vez. –James escuchó un suspiro y la imaginó mordiéndose los labios, abriendo mucho esos ojos azules que tenía, grandes y dulces-. Merlín, es tanta responsabilidad… Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros… nosotros cumpliremos nuestra parte, pero tú ten cuidado, no dejes que te hagan daño. –Otro suspiro-. Este mensaje es un desastre, lo siento. Te quiero, James, te quiero muchísimo y no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo. Un beso.

El anhelo de estar con ella le agarrotó la garganta, pero James respiró hondo para calmarse. Pronto, se dijo. Pronto. Seren estaba demasiado nerviosa y todo eso de la responsabilidad sonaba como si fuera a hacer algo especial durante el ataque. No se imaginaba el qué. ¿Mentir a los Parásitos? Quizás querían engañarlos de alguna manera. O quizás estaba relacionado con el ritual: en ese caso había muchas posibilidades de que Albus, Scorpius y Mei también estuvieran en el ajo.

James sacó su varita y preparó un patronus para ella.

-Seren, cariño, tranquilízate. No sé qué vas a tener que hacer, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Confío en ti. Y aún no sé qué planes tiene exactamente mi padre para nosotros, pero si existe una oportunidad de que tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos, te juro que voy a agarrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas. Haré lo que sea necesario, Seren. –James tragó saliva. Le habría gustado decirle mucho más, pero los patronus tenían sus limitaciones-. Escucha, dile a mi padre que ya he hablado con Davies y que todos están dispuestos a colaborar. Y a ti… Yo también te quiero. Y espero poder verte muy pronto. Un beso.

Su mangosta se alejó, dejando tras de sí un hilillo plateado que se desvaneció rápidamente. James dejó su varita sobre la mesa y se tumbó, lleno de preguntas y de deseos.

* * *

-Así que esto era a lo que se referían los centauros –dijo Draco, en cuanto cerraron tras ellos la puerta de su cuarto.

-No sé si conocían los detalles, pero sí, está claro que estaban profetizando esto. –Draco se estaba desvistiendo con movimientos bruscos; la preocupación casi siempre le volvía irritable-. Creo de verdad que tenemos muchas posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Draco asintió.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo creo. Pero… No me habría importado ahorrarme esa última batalla. –Y al momento, como si se arrepintiera de haber confesado una debilidad, añadió-: ¿Quién tiene ganas de pelear a las seis de la mañana?

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Nadie, imagino. Pero ya sabes, es la tradición. Las batallas definitivas como son debido siempre tienen lugar al amanecer. Así luego te queda todo el día libre para tus cosas. –Draco se echó a reír, pero se interrumpió cerrando los ojos con expresión de dolor, porque el miedo nunca se iba y podía asomar en cualquier momento. Harry se acercó a él, intentando animarlo-. Lo harán bien, Draco. Y nosotros también, si llega el caso y tenemos que luchar.

Sin mirarlo, Draco volvió a asentir, tratando de recomponerse. Harry le dio tiempo y terminó de ponerse el pijama en silencio.

-¿Cómo crees que será? –dijo Draco al fin-. Me refiero a lo que harán, la clase de poder que tendrán.

-Me lo imagino un poco a lo Arca de la Alianza.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry se lo contó mientras terminaban de prepararse para ir a dormir y le alegró ver que la descripción de aquellas caras derretidas animaba un poco a Draco. Él también estaba preocupado, consciente de todo lo que podía salir mal, pero intentaba pensar, sobre todo, en la absoluta necesidad de detener a los Parásitos de una vez por todas. No tenían otra opción.

Cuando Harry se metió en la cama se giró hacia Draco y le puso la mano en la cadera, notando el hueso bajo sus dedos.

-Quería decirte algo anoche, pero con la emoción del pergamino se me olvidó. –Draco le escuchaba con atención; la luz de las velas jugaba con los ángulos de su rostro, más pronunciados que nunca a causa del hambre-. Cuando acabe la guerra, si todo sale como quiero, voy a dejar el Cuerpo de Aurores.

Draco se quedó mirándolo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, le he estado dando muchas vueltas. Cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, renunciaré.

-¿Por qué?

-En parte, por James. Me pone enfermo pedirle que ponga su vida en peligro y si sigue adelante con su plan de convertirse en auror…

-¿Crees que lo hará? Con su lesión…

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor, como siempre que pensaba en la mano amputada de James.

-No le ha detenido a la hora de enfrentarse a los Parásitos, así que no creo que le haga cambiar de idea respecto a ser auror. De todos modos, hay más razones. –Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras-. Creo que ya me he preocupado bastante, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Ya no quiero ese tipo de responsabilidades. Habrá mucho que hacer en el mundo mágico y me gustaría seguir ayudando, pero de otra manera.

Draco sonreía ahora abiertamente.

-Guau… Creía que ibas a ser Jefe de Aurores hasta que te presentaras a ministro de magia.

-_¿Qué? _–Casi se echó a reír ante la idea_-. _Draco, no quiero ser ministro de magia, ¿estás loco?

_-_¿No?

_-_No, claro que no. Sería aún peor que ser jefe de Aurores. Más estrés y a la vez, más aburrimiento, con reuniones todo el día.

A juzgar por la expresión atónita de Draco, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que él no quisiera ser ministro de magia. Harry no supo si reírse o preocuparse. Draco y él no tenían las mismas ideas acerca del poder y no sentía deseos de discutir por eso. Pero después de unos segundos, Draco hizo un gesto de aceptación y se rehízo fácilmente.

-De acuerdo, aunque creo que lo harías bien. Con mi ayuda inestimable, obviamente. Pero hay mil cosas más que puedes hacer. Desde colaborar con organizaciones benéficas hasta dar clases en la Academia de Aurores. Si es que no prefieres dedicarte al _dolce far niente, _claro.

-¿Al qué?

Draco lo miró como si hubiera dedicado toda su vida a enseñarle italiano y el peso de su fracaso como profesor estuviera comiéndole el alma.

-Al dulce placer de no hacer nada. No necesitas trabajar si no quieres.

El "soy multimillonario" flotó entre ellos sin necesidad de decirlo, pero Harry habría podido dedicarse a hacer el vago con su propio dinero, si hubiera querido.

-Ah… No, eso se haría aburrido pronto.

-Bueno, no tienes que decidirlo ahora. De hecho, es mejor que dejemos de hablar de este tema por el momento. No tentemos al destino. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde, si todo sale bien.

-Como quieras.

No, el miedo nunca se iba. No se iría hasta que los Parásitos hubieran sido derrotados. Ya en la oscuridad, Draco se apretó contra él y Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. La magia les había empujado el uno hacia el otro, había dicho Draco una vez. _Quiere que nos entendamos o que nos destruyamos._ Harry no había terminado de creerle aquel día, pero ahora lo veía tan claramente como Draco. Y la magia no les habría hecho recorrer todo ese camino para terminarlo tan pronto, cuando aún quedaban tantas cosas por hacer, tantos momentos que pasar juntos. No, había tenido a Draco en la guerra y ahora lo tendría en la paz. Celebrarían su ceremonia de unión delante de sus amigos y familiares y el medio millón de desconocidos a los que Draco quería invitar. Viajarían por ahí, remolonearían en la cama y verían crecer a sus nietos.

No pensaba aceptar otro final.

_Continuará_

* * *

Blltrx2608, muchas gracia, me alegra que te haya gustado! Ya están preparándolo todo para el ritual y aunque ha surgido el inconveniente del que hablaba Hermione, no están dispuestos a que nada los detenga. Este fue un capi un poco más corto, pero los que quedan son de los largos XD Ah, y no te preocupes por la puerta, quedó bien cerrada. Además, en realidad ya dijeron que el vórtice está anclado al estudio, no puede salir de ahí.

Anónimo, lo tenía pensado desde el principio, de ahí que en el Sorteo de Scorpius saliera el Sombrero diciendo lo de Ravenclaw y poco después supiéramos que a Albus le había dicho algo parecido sobre Hufflepuff. Yo tb espero que el final quede apoteósico, jaja, pero eso es algo que os toca decidir a vosotros XD Gracias por comentar!

Agustín, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Los niños están dispuestos a estar a la altura de las circunstancias; ahora ha surgido la complicación de las barreras, pero Hogwarts tb está dispuesto a hacer lo que haya que hacer. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando acabe con Alianza, pero desde luego confío en seguir escribiendo, es lo que más me gusta. ¡Ya veremos en qué consiste el ritual!

Anónimo, awwwww, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto! Esta era una de las cosas que tenía planeadas desde el principio, así que fue fácil ir preparando todas las piezas para que encajaran. Para mí tb será triste verlo acabar, pero pienso que hay que quedarse con la parte positiva. Gracias por comentar!

Lunabella, awww, gracias!

Line Black, por supuesto que son ellos, jeje. Aunque como has podido ver, es posible que haya una última batalla antes de que el ritual pueda actuar contra los Parásitos. Ya veremos qué pasa con esos magos de los que hablas, sobre eso no puedo decir nada. Gracias por comentar!

Onex, muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando!

Alejandra, muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que este capi te haya gustado tanto! La verdad es que lo de los niños lo tenía planeado desde el principio, así que pude ir preparando todos los pequeños detalles que ahora cuadran de cara al ritual, como sus cumpleaños o el lado Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de Scorpius y Albus respectivamente.

Belmak, jaja, muchas gracias!

Guanguichul, sí, estaba claro que los cuatro iban a tener un papel importante. El Guardián de Hogwarts es ahora Charlie; en su momento lo era Hagrid. Gracias por comentar, veremos qué pasa.

Fernanda, era un capi un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero bueno, todos los que quedan son largos XD Dudley hizo bien en salir rápidamente de ahí porque su resistencia a la magia que afecta a la mente sólo iba a protegerlo durante un tiempo. Y yo tb habría reaccionado así frente a los libros XD Me alegra que la escena en la que los chicos comprenden que deben hacer ellos el ritual haya quedado bien, es uno de los momentos más importantes de Alianza. A ver qué pasa ahora. Gracias por comentar!

Belairlust, yo me alegro de que resulte tan emocionante, jaja. Y bueno, ya sabes, todo termina, pero lo importante es si la experiencia ha resultado positiva! Muchas gracias por comentar, guapa.

Dan, me alegra mucho que este capi haya quedado bien y te agradezco muchísimo tantas palabras bonitas :) ¡Yo encantada de que te gusten tanto mis historias! Ese momento del final es uno de los más importantes de la saga, así que me pone contenta haber podido transmitir su trascendencia. Y respecto a Dudley, pues más o menos tienes razón: el vínculo estaba empezando a atravesar las "protecciones" de su mente y si se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo habría acabado loco. Muchísimas gracias a ti por todo!

Sombrerito, awwww, muchas gracias, guapa, me alegra mucho que te haya parecido tan emocionante. Desde luego para ellos ha sido como la segunda llegada de Merlín, justo lo que estaban esperando. Te agradezco mucho todos los ánimos, un beso grande!

Elrick, ese era el efecto que deseaba, así que me alegra mucho que la frase de Albus te haya emocionado tanto! Respecto a los testigos, ya los iremos viendo: como tienen que estar preparados para una eventual batalla, los cuatro chicos van a tener que escoger testigos que no vayan a participar, así que por ejemplo, Draco, Harry, Narcissa etc están descartados. Por otro lado, espero que no tuvieras problemas en la oficina, jaja. Me hace ilusión que pararas y todo para comentar XD Muchísimas gracias!

Tamy Captor, muchas gracias!

Cinoet, les ha salido todo muy bien, jaja. Los testigos no tienen por qué ser de una Casa determinada, pero la posible batalla va a condicionar un poco la elección de los testigos, como hemos visto con Scorpius. Veremos qué pasa, gracias por comentar!

Ese Jota, cualidades no le faltan a Mei, jaja. Y bueno, yo tampoco habría servido con ese razonamiento, soy una mezcla básicamente de tierra y aire. No pasa nada, podemos dejar que lo hagan ellos XD Me alegra que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por comentar!


	40. El último día

**NdA**: Son 45 capis.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 40 **El último día**

Cuando Albus se despertó, se quedó mirando la luz que entraba entre las cortinas parcialmente corridas. Si todo iba bien, aquel sería el último día de guerra. El último. Al día siguiente, todos serían libres para volver a sus casas, para comer lo que quisieran y cuanto quisieran, para moverse libremente. Los niños pequeños sangremuggles regresarían con sus padres y la magia de la Cuarentena desaparecería.

Si todo iba bien.

Era una sensación rara, saber que para bien o para mal, todo habría acabado antes de veinticuatro horas. A su alrededor, todo parecía menos real, menos definitivo. Incluso Scorpius. A Albus se le ocurrió que si Hogwarts volvía a la normalidad, McGonagall ya no les dejaría seguir compartiendo aquel dormitorio. La idea no le gustó demasiado, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello hasta que tuviera que hacerlo; en cierta manera, sería un lujo, una señal de que habían ganado.

Cuando se movió para salir de la cama, Scorpius se despertó con un ligero sobresalto y le agarró el brazo.

-¿Dónde vas?

Su voz estaba trabada por el sueño, pero había una nota urgente en su tono y Albus comprendió que debía de haber estado teniendo una pesadilla.

-Voy al baño –dijo, acariciándole la mano-. ¿Estás bien?

Scorpius parpadeó con confusión y le soltó.

-Sí, sí…

Albus se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para ir al baño. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Scorpius entró al aseo también. Al principio todavía parecía medio dormido, pero cuando abrazó a Albus por la espalda, restregando su erección contra él en muda invitación, sus ojos grises estaban mucho más alerta.

-Vuelve a la cama conmigo.

Su aliento en la oreja le hizo estremecerse y Albus se giró para buscar sus labios. Scorpius respondió casi con ansiedad y Albus comprendió, sobresaltado, que aquella podía ser la última vez que hicieran el amor. Sus manos se aferraron a él, como si alguien fuera a quitárselo y mientras seguía besándolo quiso creer que el destino estaba tomando nota, decidiendo que se amaban demasiado como para que fuera justo acabar tan pronto con sus vidas.

Llegaron a la cama y se desnudaron con movimientos impacientes. Albus paseó los dedos por el pecho de Scorpius, por sus cicatrices grandes y pequeñas, por sus costillas marcadas. Había dejado de parecer irreal; ahora lo era todo, lo más importante. Scorpius usó su varita para prepararlo, como si no pudiera esperar a estar dentro de él, y Albus dejó escapar un largo gemido de placer al notarlo entrar. Había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que Scorpius lo miraba con lágrimas en los suyos. Albus sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta; su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. –Los mil momentos de felicidad que habían disfrutado juntos parecieron acumularse en su cabeza, hinchar su pecho-. Soy tuyo, Scorp. Tuyo para siempre.

Scorpius apoyó la frente en la de él.

-Tuyo para siempre –repitió con voz ahogada.

Le besó, un beso húmedo y salado, y empezó a moverse sobre él. Albus lo agarró por los hombros, respondiendo a su ritmo, a su beso. No, aquello no podía ser la última vez. Lo que había entre ellos era demasiado fuerte, demasiado importante. Y el Más Allá debía ser un sitio estupendo, seguro, pero él aún no estaba listo para dejar de acariciar el pelo irracionalmente suave de Scorpius ni de sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus embestidas.

-Recuerda esto –le dijo entre jadeos-. Recuerda esto esta noche.

Scorpius lo miró con una extrañeza fugaz, pero estaba demasiado perdido ya en su propio placer como para preguntarle, como para pensar. Albus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él, arriba y arriba, cada vez más necesitado, más cerca, hasta que el orgasmo lo arrolló, brillante y perfecto. Su cuerpo pareció desparramarse sobre las sábanas, flojo y sin fuerzas, pero cuando Scorpius le abrazó, consiguió devolverle el abrazo, renuente a apartarse de él. Y se prometió que fuera como fuera, habría más mañanas como aquellas para los dos.

* * *

-Pero profesor Zabini, Morris dice que los Parásitos mandarán submarinistas y pondrán bombas en la ventana de la Sala Común y todos nos ahogaremos.

Blaise contó mentalmente hasta diez y miró a los dos alumnos de primero. Morris no quería amedrentar a su compañero; sólo estaba asustado.

-Señor Barrow, señor Morris, puedo asegurarles que el gabinete de crisis ha tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad. Hemos hablado con la gente del lago para recabar su ayuda y a lo largo del día los nuestros colocarán protecciones extra en la zona. No es necesario ponerse truculento.

Los dos niños se marcharon, más tranquilos, y Blaise intercambió una mirada con Arcadia, que se había quedado esperándole.

-Hay una parte de mí que se alegra de que todo esto vaya a acabar ya, de un modo u otro –dijo ella, cuando se acercaba a él.

-Yo sólo me alegraré si acaba bien para nosotros.

Arcadia no dijo nada. No era agradable especular sobre lo que pasaría si perdían.

Blaise escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación que había al final del Gran Comedor y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Minerva, Charlie Weasley, Scorpius, Albus, Mei y Seren estaban saliendo de allí. Debían de haber entrado después del desayuno; él había estado hablando con Septima y Filius y no se había dado cuenta. No tuvo que preguntarse qué habían estado haciendo, conocía los detalles del ritual gracias a Draco. Blaise miró a los cuatro estudiantes, buscando indicios de su estado de ánimo. Caminaban con expresión solemne, decidida. Sabían lo que estaba en juego y se les veía dispuestos a cumplir con su parte.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que confío en ellos –comentó Arcadia, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Son sólo unos adolescentes.

-Yo también confío en ellos. –Se encogió levemente de hombros, sintiéndose obligado a justificarse-. Siempre han estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Arcadia asintió, pensativa. Seguía observando la marcha de Minerva y su comitiva, pero Blaise se había quedado mirándola a ella. Había sido una noche extraña; ninguno de los dos había querido actuar como si fuera una despedida, pero se habían dicho muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras. Y ahora ahí estaba, angustiado ante la idea de perderla, sintiéndose como si le hubieran desgarrado el pecho y su corazón estuviera expuesto, al alcance de cualquier enemigo. Blaise cerró los ojos y rogó por que todo saliera bien; no sabía si ya sabría vivir sin ella.

* * *

Después del ensayo, Mei se quedó con Seren. Le habría gustado tener algo que hacer, algo que distrajera su mente del ritual durante unas horas, al menos, y había considerado la posibilidad de ir a buscar sus libros y papeles sobre física cuántica, pero había una parte de ella que no deseaba aislarse, sino formar parte de aquel último día de guerra, observar lo que sucedía.

-No tienes razón sobre lo del destino -dijo Seren inesperadamente-. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que los cuatro tuviéramos esa combinación de Casas?

Mei la miró con interés.

-Pocas, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-¿No? Mei, es muy difícil encontrar gente que se ajuste a lo que pide el ritual.

-Porque por su propia naturaleza, la magia del ritual exige unas características muy precisas, pero eso no significa que hayamos estado destinados a hacerlo. Además, el destino es para cosas que suceden sin que las busques y te recuerdo que yo me he pasado casi cinco años buscando esa información.

-Vale, pero tú estás hablando de encontrar la información y yo estoy hablando de ser las personas adecuadas para el ritual y de todas las cosas que nos han pasado juntos. –Meneó la cabeza-. ¿Te das cuenta de que si yo no hubiera repetido curso ya no sería alumna de Hogwarts y no habría podido hacer el ritual con vosotros?

Era un detalle en el que Mei aún no había caído y la dejó un poco pensativa. No invalidaba su teoría, podía ser una casualidad, pero tenía que admitir que eran muchas casualidades. Y Seren parecía tan convencida de lo que decía que Mei pensó que casi sería una pena que cambiara de idea.

-Está bien, puede que sea el destino. –Seren abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. Ha pasado otras veces. Pero espero que no sea mi único destino porque me gustaría hacer más cosas importantes con mi vida.

Seren se echó a reír.

-Bueno, me parece que eso es inevitable.

Mei esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó observando a la gente. Algunos magos habían empezado a apilar sacos de tierra contra los ventanales del vestíbulo, dos medibrujas se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, al fondo el padre de Albus hablaba con el Barón Sanguinario. Por las escaleras llegaron los BIM. Mei se encontró buscando a Daniel entre el grupo y sintió algo cálido en el pecho en cuanto lo vio, pero apartó decididamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Todavía no. Era el momento de concentrarse en el ritual, en Seren y los chicos, en Hogwarts.

-Así que cuando algo está destinado a pasar, pasa, ¿no? –le dijo a Seren.

-Por supuesto.

Sí, podía esperar. Y si era lo que querían los Hados, Daniel y ella tendrían una oportunidad cuando todo hubiera terminado. Mei se permitió la debilidad de una última mirada fugaz y continuó su conversación con Seren.

* * *

Ginny se puso en pie rápidamente cuando oyó a alguien al otro lado de la puerta y retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña celda, adelantándose a la orden del guardia. Moira y Leonore, que estaban acostadas, se quedaron donde estaban.

La puerta se abrió y el guardia hizo entrar a pequeña Molly de un empujón. En cuanto se marchó, dejándolas encerradas de nuevo, Ginny se acercó a su sobrina, inquieta al ver que parecía estar temblando.

-Molly, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Molly abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y prorrumpió en sollozos. Aún más preocupada, Ginny la condujo hasta la cama y la hizo sentarse. Su sobrina olía a champú, así que había pasado por las duchas –había sido la última de las cuatro en aquella ocasión-, pero tenía que haber ocurrido algo más. Leonore y Moira se levantaron de sus camas y se quedaron cerca, ofreciendo un apoyo silencioso. Ginny intercambió una mirada con ellas y trató de calmar a Molly lo bastante para que pudiera hablar; su imaginación estaba visitando los peores escenarios y necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaban.

-Una guardia que ha entrado a las duchas me ha dado malas noticias –dijo Molly al fin. La miró con pena y Ginny intentó prepararse para el golpe-. Es el abuelo Arthur.

Ginny cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano al estómago.

-No.

-Lo siento –dijo Molly, echándose a llorar otra vez.

Ginny sintió el peso de la mano de una de las otras dos mujeres en su hombro, anclándola, evitando que se la llevara la locura.

-¿Está muerto? –dijo, sin saber de dónde sacaba fuerzas para hablar.

-Todavía no, pero me ha dicho que no sobrevivirá, que su cuerpo se ha colapsado con la última donación.

Ya no era pequeña Molly la única que lloraba. Ginny gimió y ocultó la cara entre sus manos, rota al imaginarse a su padre muriendo lentamente en aquel sitio horrible. Leonore se colocó a su lado y trató de consolarla mientras Moira hacía lo mismo con Molly.

-Puede que se recupere… Puede que sólo sea una mentira cruel…

A Ginny le habría gustado creerla, pero había visto ya demasiadas cosas. Y cada día resultaba más difícil aferrarse a la esperanza de que algún día saldrían vivos de allí.

* * *

El día había sido largo y lleno de actividad, pero Harry se sentó a cenar sabiendo que ya no tendrían mucho que hacer hasta que avanzara la noche y llegara el momento de prepararse para el ritual y todas sus consecuencias. Estaba seguro de que todos se sentían como él, divididos entre la esperanza y el miedo, aunque unos lo expresaban con bravatas y promesas de venganza y otros, con un silencio tenso, recogidos en sí mismos. En parte, el ambiente era parecido al que se había respirado en las horas previas a la Batalla del Túnel, pero en esta ocasión todos parecían conscientes de que el premio había subido. No se trataba de hacerlos huir, se trataba de acabar con ellos de una vez para siempre. No debía de haber nadie en el castillo que no estuviera soñando con eso.

La cena se materializó frente a ellos. Junto al habitual plato de estofado, tan abundante como el de la noche anterior, había también un plato más pequeño con puré de patatas y guisantes y un cuenco con compota de manzana de postre.

-Eh, Harry, vamos, ¿no podríais haber preparado un asado de cerdo, unas costillas a la barbacoa o algo así? –protestó Bill, en broma-. Es hora de echar la casa por la ventana.

-¿Qué te crees que es esto?

Bill exageró su desaliento para hacer reír y Harry abrió la boca para decirle que pronto podría estar comiendo a su gusto, pero el comentario se le atragantó al pensar en Molly. Nunca más volverían a probar sus platos ni la verían ocupada en la cocina con media docena de ollas y sartenes. La idea le resultó tan insoportablemente triste que tuvo que empezar a engullir el estofado, esperando distraer así su pena. A cada bocado que tragaba, el dolor se comprimía como un muelle cada vez más aplastado; rebotaría, volvería con fuerza, pero lo haría cuando Harry pudiera permitírselo. Cuando todo hubiera acabado.

-No podíamos sacrificar a todos los animales que nos quedan para la cena –dijo Hermione-. Los Parásitos se habrían dado cuenta y habría levantado sospechas. Tenemos que tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

-¿Entre esas precauciones se encuentra amordazar a Leonard McDougal? –intervino Narcissa, con una sonrisilla-. Porque creo que eso ayudaría enormemente a nuestra causa.

Harry rió entre dientes con los demás, aunque aún tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese idiota cada vez que se acordaba de cómo la había cagado durante la Batalla del Túnel.

-Lo tendremos vigilado.

-Ese idiota… -gruñó Ron-. Aquel ataque no tenía muchas posibilidades, pero creo que los habríamos hecho huir si McDougal no hubiera abierto la boca. ¿En serio va a ser parte también del nuevo Wizengamot? No lo pondría a cargo ni de barrer la tienda.

-Hay muchos de esos en el tribunal –replicó Harry, intentando mantener la conversación ligera. La comida les sentaría mejor si no pensaban demasiado en lo que iba a pasar al cabo de unas horas-. Eh, Hermione, ¿quién era el tipo que propuso ponerle un impuesto a la magia negra?

Draco había estado callado hasta entonces, pero aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-Decía que así disuadiríamos a la gente de usarla. Le costó entender que pocos magos tendrían el detalle de llevar la cuenta de las veces que recurrían a la magia negra para declararlo en el ministerio y pagar luego el extra correspondiente.

-Ese fue Richard Flock –dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que Harry casi temió que salieran disparados hacia arriba-. Gracias a Dios decidió retirarse e irse a vivir al extranjero.

-La mejor parte fue cuando otra idiota se opuso a esa propuesta por considerarla discriminatoria hacia los más pobres, que no podrían permitirse practicar la magia negra.

-Os lo estáis inventando –protestó Bill, mientras Draco reía de nuevo.

-Qué más quisiéramos… No sabes las cosas que se llegan a oír en el Wizengamot.

Hermione y él les estuvieron contando historias parecidas hasta el final de la cena. Hasta los niños estaban escuchándoles, divertidos con tanta ridiculez. Pero aquel paréntesis de buen humor no podía durar demasiado. Cuando los elfos retiraron los restos de la cena, las sonrisas también fueron desapareciendo o haciéndose más melancólicas. Normalmente todos tenían cosas que hacer; aquella noche, lo más importante era pasar el tiempo que quedaba con la gente que querían.

Urien se acercó por allí con su hermana para sentarse con Lily. Harry saludó a los dos niños con cariño, esperando de corazón que al día siguiente pudieran reunirse con su madre y su abuela. Luna también llegó con Lysander; el chico se fue con Cassandra, los dos caminando hombro con hombro, y Luna hizo aparecer un taburete para sentarse frente a Harry y Ron. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que Luna llevaba la varita en equilibrio sobre su oreja izquierda.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por el Gran Comedor?

-El Barón Sanguinario se ha pasado durante la cena y nos ha estado dando ánimos para la batalla. Ha sido muy amable por su parte, aunque algunos niños pequeños se han asustado un poco.

-Sí, le gusta entrar en detalles –dijo Draco, esbozando una mueca de aprensión.

-Algunas personas están escribiendo cartas por si no sobreviven a esta noche. Yo le he escrito a Rolf. Despedirse bien es importante.

-Luna… -se quejó Harry.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Pase lo que pase, todos vamos a morir antes o después.

-Pero ¿por qué hablas de eso? –preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. No tendrás un mal presentimiento, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a Luna, preocupado, pero ella sonrió mientras se ponía la mano en el estómago.

-No, claro que no. Creo que va a haber muchos reencuentros.

-Supongo que lo entiendo –dijo Hermione. Se dirigió a Ron-. Si tú o alguno de los niños estuvierais allí, también os escribiría una carta esta noche.

Sí, en realidad tenía sentido. Él no necesitaba despedirse así de ninguno de los prisioneros de los Parásitos, pero no le habría importado dejarles a Draco y los niños algunos mensajes para ser leídos en caso de que muriera. Era mejor que ir y decirles "si me muero prometedme esto o lo otro", que sólo los asustaría, sobre todo a Draco y a Lily, que para eso eran los más pesimistas, los más supersticiosos.

Seamus, Dean y su mujer, Winnie, se pasaron un rato después y un poco más adelante se les unió Neville, sentado sobre su alfombra mágica. Él también iba a combatir aquella noche, desde el aire. Aunque habían tratado de quitárselo de la cabeza, Neville había señalado que en caso de que se llegara a producir una batalla necesitarían a todo aquel capaz de lanzar al menos un Desmaius en condiciones, lo cual por desgracia era cierto.

-No debería sentirme tan optimista –comentó Dean, con humor. No había parado de dibujar en un cuaderno desde que se había sentado; parecía más una manera de calmar los nervios que un ataque de inspiración-. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que mañana podría estar viendo otra vez a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis sobrinos, comiendo lo que me dé la gana. Estoy de la guerra hasta los cojones. Os quiero, chicos, y siempre es un honor defender el mundo mágico a vuestro lado, pero estoy deseando volver a casa y no volver a pelearme nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.

Harry alzó su vaso de agua en un brindis silencioso, orgulloso de sus amigos, y otros lo imitaron.

-Por volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos –añadió Neville.

-Y por ver a los Parásitos derrotados para siempre –dijo también Hermione.

* * *

Draco estaba convencido de que aquella noche no iba a pegar ojo, pero sobre las once Harry y él se fueron a intentar dormir unas horas hasta las tres, cuando empezarían a organizarlo todo. Los botones de su túnica de lana se le resistieron más de lo normal y Harry acabó en la cama antes que él, vestido con una camiseta y los calzoncillos. Todavía no se había quitado las gafas y observaba sus movimientos con expresión casi soñadora, como si estuviera rememorando los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. El peso que Draco sentía en el estómago se intensificó al pensar que Harry o él podían quedarse sin otra cosa que recuerdos después de aquella noche y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry desde la cama.

-Sí, sí –contestó, más atento a su respiración-. Sólo quiero que llegue ya la hora. A estas alturas ya tendría que haberme acostumbrado a esto.

Quizás si hablaba de aquello sin darle mucha importancia, su cerebro acabaría pillando la indirecta.

-No creo que nadie se acostumbre del todo a esto.

-Pues tú pareces más tranquilo que yo.

-Intento no pensar demasiado en todo lo que puede salir mal. Eso sólo te paraliza. El truco está en centrarte en lo que debes hacer. Tenemos que mantener a los niños a salvo hasta el primer rayo de sol. Convéncete de que eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Suenas como Zhou con multijugos.

Harry sonrió.

-Sueno como alguien que ha tenido que hacer esto más veces que tú. No es lo mismo que estar acostumbrado. –Draco terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la cama con él. Harry se colocó de lado para poder mirarlo bien a la cara-. Hazme caso, Draco. Tú eres bueno con la Oclumancia, eso debería ayudarte. Concéntrate en que debes mantener a salvo a tus hijos. Piensa en hacer tu parte para que los Parásitos jamás vuelvan a ser un peligro para ellos. Eso es lo que Scorpius y Cassandra necesitan ahora mismo.

Igual estaba pasando demasiado tiempo entre Gryffindors, porque aquello empezaba a tener sentido. Era mejor mantener la mente fija en lo que podía hacer para proteger a sus hijos; eso le daba fuerzas, en vez de quitárselas. Sus hijos siempre le habían dado fuerzas. Y Harry no se equivocaba, la disciplina de la Oclumancia podía serle útil.

-Tienes razón.

Volvía a respirar hondo, pero esta vez no luchaba contra el nudo en su estómago, sólo trataba de fijar una imagen en su cabeza. Scorpius. Cassandra. Lo necesitaban con la cabeza clara y la varita firme. No había podido evitar que se quedaran sin madre, ni que Scorpius fuera secuestrado; no podía fallarles esta vez. Poco a poco, Draco notó cómo el miedo y la angustia se convertían en un ruido de fondo. Harry, que había estado observándole en silencio, dejándole espacio, le acarició la mejilla, el pelo.

-Una cosa sé seguro, voy a estar enamorado de ti hasta el final de mis días. Llegue cuando llegue.

Algo dulce y cálido se expandió en su pecho hasta volverse casi doloroso.

-Esperemos que sea lo más tarde posible.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin tenerte cerca.

Harry acercó la cara a la suya para besarlo y Draco le devolvió el beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, se aferraba a él, tratando de no pensar que aquella podía ser la última vez. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron rápidamente por debajo de su camiseta, su cuerpo se restregó contra el suyo. Draco bendijo la posibilidad de dejar de pensar.

Hicieron el amor intentando que no supiera a despedida, pero en sus caricias había un algo desesperado, ansioso, y cuando Harry entró en él, Draco cerró los ojos y trató de grabar a fuego la sensación en su mente. Al acabar, quedaron abrazados, respirando al unísono, y por un momento, Draco temió que no ser capaz de soltarlo jamás. Al otro lado de la puerta sólo les esperaba muerte y horror. Pero recordó sus palabras, recordó a Scorpius y a Cassandra, y la idea de esconderse con Harry desapareció de su mente como si nunca hubiera existido.

Draco no llegó a dormir del todo; una parte de su cabeza seguía despierta, consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Y al final, un pop le hizo saber que un elfo acababa de Aparecerse en la habitación.

-Patis está despertando a los amos como le ordenaron.

Sus palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría, pero esa sensación helada sólo duró un instante, hasta que la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que cruzó la mirada con Harry y vio su expresión seria y decidida. Entonces se sintió listo para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos allá.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, ya había allí al menos unas trescientas personas, casi en completo silencio, apenas iluminados por unas pocas antorchas. La puerta principal del castillo estaba abierta de par en par (un hechizo hacía que pareciera cerrada para cualquiera que la mirara desde fuera, es decir, para los Parásitos) y por ella entraba un aire frío y húmedo. Harry saludó aquí y allá con un asentimiento de cabeza, con una palmada en el hombro, intentando no pensar si todos ellos seguirían vivos cuando el sol hubiera salido. Vio a Draco hablando en voz muy baja con sus amigos, a Ron abrazando con fuerza a Rose. Albus y Lily aparecieron entre el gentío y se acercaron a él, seguidos por el elfo que les hacía las veces de guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? –susurró, porque ya se había despedido de ellos antes de irse a dormir.

Lily le dio un abrazo.

-Sólo queríamos desearte buena suerte otra vez.

No lloraba, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso. Harry la besó en la mejilla, prometiéndose a sí mismo que los Parásitos ya no volverían a tener la oportunidad de asustarla nunca más.

-Estaré bien. –Miró a Albus y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más; después le besó también en la cabeza, desbordante de amor por ellos-. Me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros.

-No te decepcionaremos.

-Lo sé.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa que a Harry se le clavó en el corazón y luego estiró suavemente del brazo de su hermana.

-Vamos, Lily, papá tiene que organizar todo esto.

Lily se despidió de él con un último beso en la mejilla y una súplica en sus ojos –vuelve- y se perdieron de nuevo entre la gente, cada vez más numerosa. Dejarlos ir fue duro, pero Harry respiró hondo y se dispuso a buscar a Williamson. No tardó en encontrarlo, hablando con su hijo.

-¿Listo?

El auror revolvió el cabello del muchacho y se giró hacia Harry.

-Cuando quieras, jefe.

A una señal suya, aurores y vigiles se colocaron en línea sobre la pared y los demás empezaron a hacer filas delante de ellos, tal y como habían acordado en los días previos. Una vez divididos en grupos, Harry y Williamson empezaron a lanzar sobre ellos el hechizo de invisibilidad de los aurores. Harry escuchó la orden de "seguidme" del jefe del primer grupo y escuchó sus pasos mientras salían por la puerta para ir a ocupar su posición. Uno a uno, todos los grupos hicieron lo mismo. Unos llevaban escobas, otros arcos, otros sólo sus varitas. Habría gente también en las almenas, lista para disparar las catapultas en caso de ser necesario.

Al final, sólo quedó su grupo, lleno de caras conocidas. Todos los Weasley mayores de edad estaban allí, excepto Lucy, que esperaba acontecimientos en las enfermerías con los otros medimagos, y Charlie y Rose, que tenían que cumplir su papel en el ritual. A juzgar por sus caras, todos estaban recordando que los Parásitos habían asesinado a Molly. Narcissa, junto a Draco, también parecía dispuesta a hacerles pagar a los Parásitos unas cuantas cosas. Mirara donde mirara, veía la misma determinación, incluso en el pálido rostro de Teddy. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y lanzó el hechizo de invisibilidad. Como entre ellos todavía podían verse, les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, Harry aguzó el oído, pero sólo se escuchaba el ruido suave de sus pasos sobre la hierba, el viento entre los árboles, los ululares ocasionales de las lechuzas. Nadie habría dicho que allí fuera había al menos tres mil personas. Era justo lo que querían. Aunque no podía ver a los otros grupos, Harry sabía dónde estaban y dirigió el suyo hacia su posición, justo enfrente de la puerta de los terrenos de Hogwarts. A menos de cien metros de distancia, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraban los Parásitos que vigilaban la entrada las veinticuatro horas del día. Harry no les quitó ojo de encima, pero ninguno de ellos dio señales de haber notado nada raro. El campamento seguía en calma.

Con cuidado, Harry se sentó en el suelo y los demás lo imitaron. Draco se puso a su lado; Ron, al otro. Ninguno dijo una palabra, las órdenes eran guardar un absoluto silencio mientras, sencillamente, esperaban. Unos minutos más tarde escucharon unos ladridos a lo lejos, en dirección a Hogsmeade. Harry respiró hondo, sabiendo lo que significaba: James y su grupo acababan de llegar también y habían tomado posiciones. De sus tres hijos, era el que más peligro iba a correr. Harry no podía evitar sentir miedo por él, pero intentó seguir su propio consejo. Lo único que podía hacer para protegerlo, si llegaba el momento de luchar, era destrozar a todos los Parásitos que se le pusieran por delante.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente desierto. Algunos adultos habían conducido a los niños, los más ancianos y algunos de los heridos a las mazmorras. Albus había visto a sus primos más pequeños entre ellos, a tío Dudley, a alumnos como Jonah y Pandora, que ya no podían luchar por sus heridas, y a otros que podían, pero no tenían valor para hacerlo, como Watson o Violet Summer-Field.

Allí sólo quedaban los que iban a participar en el ritual: ellos cuatro, sus testigos, McGonagall y tío Charlie. Al final, Albus se le había pedido a Lily y a Rose que fueran sus testigos. Su hermana había aceptado al instante; su prima, que quería pelear, había vacilado hasta que Albus le había recordado que podía ser necesaria para salvarle la vida. Scorpius, por su parte, se lo había pedido a su hermana y a su abuela Melissa. Seren estaba con su madre y con Casper Holmes; Mei, con su hermana y su prima Qiu.

En aquel momento, los tres adultos estaban conversando en la mesa de los profesores mientras ellos intentaban distraer los nervios en una de las largas mesas del comedor, ahora arrinconadas hacia los lados para dejar el centro de la sala libre.

-La comida no será problema –decía Mei. Como Scorpius, Seren y él llevaban el uniforme de Hogwarts. Había parecido lo más adecuado-. Con o sin Cuarentena la podremos conseguir del mundo muggle hasta que nuestras cadenas de distribución empiecen a funcionar. Lo que de verdad vamos a necesitar si esto acaba por fin son pociones e ingredientes para pociones. En Hogwarts no nos queda casi nada y gran parte de lo que podamos encontrar por ahí se habrá echado a perder después de diez meses.

-Vale, pero cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza también –dijo Scorpius-. No puede haber paz sin ellos.

Hubo un coro de asentimientos y sonrisas.

-Estoy tan nerviosa… –se quejó Lily-. Me gustaría saber qué se supone que tenemos que hacer los testigos. ¿Y si la fastidiamos porque no nos damos cuenta de que debemos intervenir?

-Eso no pasará, Lily –la tranquilizó Albus-. Si el pergamino no lo explicaba claramente seguro que es porque cuando llegue el momento será evidente.

-Sí, además, vuestra parte es al final –dijo Mei-, así que los Parásitos ya estarán derrotados. Sólo moriríamos nosotros cuatro.

Albus la miró con incredulidad, preguntándose en qué podía ayudar aquel comentario, pero Mei parecía tan sorprendida por las protestas que había despertado que no pudo enfadarse con ella.

-Mei, no seas bruta–le dijo Seren, con esa paciencia que tenía-. Lily, no te preocupes, tu hermano tiene razón. Creo que cuando llegue el momento, sabréis lo que hay que hacer. El ritual saldrá bien, nosotros cuatro confiamos plenamente en vosotros.

Un ruido proveniente de la mesa de los profesores les hizo girar la vista hacia allí. Los adultos se habían puesto en pie.

-Es la hora –anunció la profesora McGonagall-. Debemos prepararnos para el ritual, señores.

Hubo un momento de silencio casi sobrecogido; después, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y todos se pusieron en pie. Mientras tío Charlie marcaba el centro del Gran Comedor con un círculo hecho con tierra de Hogwarts, Lily y Rose le dieron un abrazo, él besó a Scorpius, tratando de aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo. Después ocupó su puesto en el centro de la sala, entre Seren y Mei, enfrente de Scorpius.

-Pase lo que pase, os quiero –cuchicheó Seren, con los ojos brillantes-. Sois los mejores amigos del mundo.

Albus sonrió, les sonrió a todos.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Y yo –dijo Mei-. Aunque no me dejéis expresarme libremente.

Scorpius soltó una risita; sólo por eso, Albus la habría besado también a ella.

-Sí, sois los mejores.

La profesora McGonagall les había permitido aquel intercambio, pero carraspeó para llamar su atención. En la mano llevaba un reloj de bolsillo plateado que observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, señores. –Señaló ligeramente a Mei, la que debía hablar primero-. Tenemos que empezar.

Mei tragó saliva y dio comienzo al ritual.


	41. La útima hora

**NdA:** Para **Andrea** en su aniversario, este mensaje de su marido:

"_Por el unico amor mas fuerte que el de Draco y Harry. Gracias por llenar mis dias de magia durante estos 7 años. Te ama Riki Wam"_

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 41 **La última hora**

Mientras se movía un poco para cambiar de postura, Harry notó una vibración casi imperceptible en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Supo lo que el galeón encantado anunciaba antes de leer el mensaje. Los chicos habían iniciado el ritual. Harry miró instintivamente hacia atrás, hacia el castillo, pero seguía callado y oscuro, sin indicios de la magia que se estaba invocando en sus entrañas. Después se dio cuenta de que había atraído la atención de Draco y Ron y otros que estaban cerca de él y asintió, dándoles a entender lo que pasaba.

La mente se le llenó de preguntas, de curiosidad, de impaciencia. Le habría gustado ver el ritual desde sus inicios y esperaba tener más adelante la oportunidad de visitar el recuerdo de Lily en un Pensadero. Pero sobre todo, pensó que ya había empezado. Una hora. Sólo una hora y algo de suerte y el amanecer les traería la paz que todos anhelaban.

* * *

-En nombre de mi Casa, invoco el poder de Hogwarts y la magia que lo sustenta –dijo Scorpius por cuarta vez. El cosquilleo que sentía en los dedos desde que habían terminado la primera ronda de la invocación se había intensificado; ya no se preguntaba si lo estaba imaginando-. Yo soy el colegio, mía es la fuerza.

Scorpius contó mentalmente hasta tres, como habían practicado, y los cuatro repitieron las dos frases al unísono. El cosquilleo pasó de sus dedos a sus brazos, a su pecho y espalda. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más violentos. Lo estaban haciendo. Estaban invocando la magia del colegio, más de mil años después.

-Para proteger a los alumnos, poderes de Hogwarts, yo os llamo –dijo la profesora McGonagall, firme y digna bajo su sombrero puntiagudo.

-Para proteger el castillo, poderes de Hogwarts, yo os llamo –añadió el tío de Albus.

El aire alrededor del círculo _crujió_, Scorpius no habría podido describirlo de otra manera e instintivamente buscó las manos de Seren y Mei. En cuanto quedaron unidos los cuatro, Scorpius sintió un tirón en las tripas parecido al de los Trasladores y algo empezó a crecer dentro de él, algo inmenso y poderoso que escapaba a su experiencia, a su comprensión. Miró a Albus, que tenía el cabello erizado, la boca entreabierta, los ojos con pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían negros. El pelo de las chicas también se alzaba en el aire, formando halos alrededor de sus cabezas. La presión en su interior seguía aumentando, ni placentera ni dolorosa, sólo extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que ser la magia prometida, la magia de Hogwarts. Se concentraba dentro de ellos, a su alrededor. Scorpius recordó lo importante que era no soltarse y sujetó mejor la mano de las chicas, tratando de prepararse para lo que fuera a suceder. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar. O quizás eran ellos los que estaban temblando. En medio de esa sensación ascendente, escuchó risas lejanas, captó un vago olor a humo, creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo a uno de los fantasmas cruzando el comedor como una exhalación. Algo estaba cambiando. Sus pies notaban las frías piedras del suelo como si estuviera descalzo. Las voces y las risas se escuchaban más claras, más cercanas. Sabía que los demás también estaban experimentando lo mismo, podía verlo en sus caras. Olió al bacon y las tostadas del desayuno, el deje amargo del aula de pociones. Escuchó un retazo de frase en latín medieval, más risas, cánticos de quidditch. Saboreó el zumo de calabaza. Notó en el rostro el aleteo de las lechuzas, el crudo aire invernal.

Algo tocó su mente. Era Hogwarts, llamándolo. Y Scorpius respondió a su llamada.

* * *

Una campanada pura como el canto de un fénix sonó en mitad de la noche.

Teddy se giró de un salto hacia el castillo, sin poder evitar que una maldición escapara de sus labios. No importaba, era _imposible _ que los Parásitos no hubieran escuchado eso. Preocupado, miró a su abuela, a Wei. Ellos también sabían lo que significaba. La sirena de alarma en el campamento de los Parásitos confirmó sus temores. Desde donde estaba no podía verlos, pero se los imaginaba saliendo de sus tiendas, preguntándose qué había sido eso. ¿Sospecharían ya que había tres mil personas apostadas en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Él no había sido el único en soltar una exclamación por lo bajo.

Su abuela le puso la mano en el hombro, atrayendo su atención, y le pidió con gestos que respirara hondo. Teddy, repentinamente consciente de lo rápido que le latía el corazón, se esforzó en hacerle caso. No iba a convertirse en lobo sólo porque los Parásitos se estuvieran despertando. Además, no sabía si en esa forma seguiría cubierto por el hechizo de invisibilidad que les protegía en ese momento.

Harry, unos metros por delante, se había puesto de pie, cara a ellos, y también estaba pidiendo con gestos que se tranquilizaran. Por lo que Teddy podía ver, los otros aurores estaban haciendo lo mismo con sus respectivos equipos. Harry señaló las barreras de Hogwarts, que todavía seguían en pie. Después se sacó un reloj del bolsillo y usó los dedos para indicar que faltaban treinta y dos minutos hasta la salida del sol. Parecía muchísimo tiempo, si los Parásitos ya sospechaban algo. Millones de cosas podían salir mal en treinta y dos minutos. Pero la expresión de Harry no hablaba de ellas. Hablaba de la victoria. Exudaba tal convicción que Teddy sintió retroceder su propio nerviosismo. Eso era lo que hacía a Harry tan especial. Hogwarts estaba lleno de héroes que habían arriesgado sus vidas una y otra vez, pero Harry transmitía esperanza igual que el fuego transmitía calor.

Los Parásitos enfocaron sus luces hacia el castillo, barrieron los terrenos. Quizás sí sospechaban algo. Pero el sonido que habían escuchado indicaba que el ritual estaba funcionando. El final de la guerra, fuera cual fuera, se estaba acercando.

* * *

Seren se vio envuelta en una docena de recuerdos y no todos eran suyos. Y dolía; se sentía llena de rabia y de frustración y quería gritar hasta quedarse ronca. Después de un momento comprendió que aquellas emociones pertenecían a Scorpius, al Scorpius de once años que se había encontrado en medio de un Hogwarts hostil. Por debajo, latían su terror al caer de la Torre de Ravenclaw, la soledad que había perseguido a Mei durante sus primeros meses, la angustia de Albus tras lo de James, su inseguridad al darse cuenta de que para muchos no era más que el hijo de Harry Potter. Todas esas emociones negativas estaban devorando, destruyendo la idea que los cuatro tenían de Hogwarts. Seren comprendió que ese era uno de los peligros sobre los que advertía Rowena Ravenclaw, que el ritual fracasaría y ellos morirían. No podían consentirlo. Siguiendo su instinto, luchó por recordar otras cosas que calmaran el dolor de Scorpius. Le enseñó cómo habían bromeado juntos en piano, cómo había defendido a los Slytherin cuando habían aparecido aquellos recortes, cómo se habían alegrado Mei y ella cuando Albus y él habían vuelto a Hogwarts tras el secuestro, cómo habían luchado juntos una y otra vez, sin desfallecer. El dolor disminuyó sensiblemente. Albus y Mei lo habían comprendido ya también e inundaron a Scorpius de recuerdos –sus victorias al quidditch, las fiestas de solsticio, las largas tardes en la Biblioteca, investigando-. Albus insistió con imágenes de los dos juntos tumbados en la hierba, bailando, prometiéndose que nada podría separarlos jamás. Era justo, pensó Seren, que la gran brecha entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se cerrara para siempre con un amor tan grande, incondicional como la luz del sol, que barrió el resto del dolor de Scorpius hasta hacerlo jirones.

Ya sabían lo que debían hacer y se enviaron recuerdos los unos a otros, mostrándose los buenos momentos que habían compartido a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Una tarde junto al lago, cuando los intentos de Mei por hablar sirenio habían hecho sonreír a los chicos, aún conmocionados por el secuestro. Un cumpleaños de Scorpius en el establo, jugando a beso, verdad y atrevimiento. Mei y los chicos apoyándola silenciosamente tras la muerte de su amiga Ginny, llenando el castillo de runas para descubrir quién la había tirado por la ventana en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Los malos ratos no podían vencer el vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos. Si Hogwarts quería probarlos, le demostrarían que estaban a la altura.

* * *

El castillo estaba empezando a recubrirse con una débil pátina de luz perlada. James lanzó un Tempus y vio que quedaban veintitrés minutos para el amanecer. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando el tiempo tan despacio? Si aquellas malditas agujas no empezaban a ir más rápido iba a volverse loco.

-Van a pedir refuerzos después de esto –susurró Nick.

-Probablemente los han pedido ya.

La campanada había puesto en alerta a todo el campamento. Se arracimaban junto a sus cañones, se desplegaban por todo el perímetro, mantenían sus focos apuntando al castillo. No tardarían en sospechar que en Hogwarts estaban preparando algo grande, si es que no lo sospechaban ya. Si decidían empezar a atacarles, incluso con las barreras, lo complicarían todo.

-James, mira –le indicó Nick.

Grudge y Key acababan de llegar.

* * *

Elizabeth nunca habría imaginado que podría llegar a odiar tanto un edificio, pero Hogwarts se había convertido en el símbolo de todo lo que detestaba sobre el mundo mágico. Si no hubieran necesitado más donantes, todos los que pudieran conseguir, hacía tiempo que habría mandado derruir aquel lugar hasta verlo reducido a polvo.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué están intentando hacer?

-Los guardias tenían razón, esto debe de ser algún tipo de ritual –contestó Medea, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de ritual? ¿Debemos preocuparnos?

Medea se quedó observando el castillo como si estuviera rebuscando en su memoria.

-No sé qué están planeando, pero sí, debemos preocuparnos. No sabemos qué magia están invocando. Da la orden de atacar, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlos terminar.

Robert, que había llegado con ellas, asintió también.

-Tú deberías volver al proyecto, Elizabeth. Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto.

Con más de sesenta años a sus espaldas –aunque Cavensham y los medimagos decían que ahora viviría probablemente medio siglo más-, Elizabeth no veía sensato discutir ese consejo. Además, ella era una visionaria, no una guerrera.

-Tened mucho cuidado. No dejéis que consigan lo que quieren, sea lo que sea.

-Descuida, no lo harán –prometió Medea.

Robert se disponía ya a dar las primeras instrucciones y Elizabeth dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero frenó en seco cuando escuchó una voz proveniente del castillo.

-¡Soy el nuevo director de Hogwarts, el profesor Filius Flitwick! ¡Quiero hablar con Elizabeth Grudge! ¡Estamos dispuestos a negociar!

La sorpresa la dejó muda por un momento. ¿Negociar? Elizabeth se giró rápidamente hacia Medea y Robert y vio que estaban tan anonadados como ella, aunque su cuñada alzó una mano a modo de advertencia.

-Podría ser una trampa. –Señaló hacia Hogwarts-. Están planeando algo.

Elizabeth le dirigió a Robert una mirada inquisitiva, invitándolo a dar su opinión.

-Medea tiene razón, no podemos descartar que sea una trampa, pero ese ritual… ¿Es posible que lo hayan utilizado para deshacerse de Potter y sus seguidores? La antigua directora era amiga suya, ¿no? Y parece que ahora hay otra persona al mando.

Si fuera cierto… Casi no se atrevía a creerlo, aunque una parte de ella siempre había sabido que al final tendrían que aceptar la derrota.

-Elizabeth… -empezó Medea, con voz cargada de dudas.

-Dos minutos –decidió ella-. Robert, prepáralo todo para empezar a atacarlos. Les daré dos minutos para convencerme de que están hablando en serio.

* * *

Si Flitwick había empezado aquella farsa, Grudge o Key debían de haber llegado al campamento. A Draco no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de la primera.

-¡Soy Elizabeth Grudge! ¡Tienes dos minutos para explicarme qué está pasando en Hogwarts!

Draco apretó el puño izquierdo con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas. Todos se habían levantado cuando el castillo había empezado a brillar levemente y tenía la sensación de que podía empezar una batalla en cualquier momento. Merlín, ¿era mucho pedir que los Parásitos se estuvieran quietos durante dieciséis minutos más? Sólo dieciséis minutos.

-Nuestros elfos están recalibrando las defensas de la antigua directora de Hogwarts. Ella ha… muerto. Madam Grudge, este enfrentamiento ya ha durado suficiente. Nos hizo una oferta y estamos dispuestos a aceptarla.

-¿Qué hay de Harry Potter?

-Los Potter ya no deben preocuparle. Los que se oponían a la paz… Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer.

Flitwick era mucho mejor mentiroso de lo que Draco jamás habría pensado, tanto que le resultaba vagamente inquietante oírle hablar sobre la muerte de Harry. Por suerte lo tenía a menos de medio metro de distancia, recordándole con su simple presencia que estaba vivo y coleando.

-¿Están muertos? –exclamó Grudge.

-Intentamos hacerles entrar en razón –dijo Flitwick-. Lo intentamos.

Los nervios iban a volverlo loco. Debía de estar perdiendo diez años de vida por cada maldito minuto.

-Quiero ver su cadáver –exigió ella.

-¿Su cadáver? –Flitwick hizo una pausa-. Bien, pero… Necesitaré unos minutos para hacer que lo traigan aquí.

-Más te vale darte prisa.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, evidentemente satisfecho. Flitwick estaba consiguiéndoles tiempo y tiempo era lo que más necesitaban. Pero la luz que rodeaba el castillo se estaba empezando a extender rápidamente como la niebla y Draco sospechaba lo que pasaría cuando tocara las barreras. Habría una batalla. Sólo quedaba por decidir cuánto duraría.

Y quién moriría en ella.

* * *

Cuando vio el cadáver de Potter, Elizabeth no pudo contener la oleada de esperanza que la invadió.

-No tenemos la seguridad de que esté muerto –dijo sin embargo Medea-. Ni siquiera podemos saber si es realmente él. Elizabeth, debes atacar, esto no me huele nada bien. Eso de ahí no tiene el aspecto de unas barreras siendo recalibradas. Es un ritual. Están invocando algo.

-Debería haber más gente en el castillo –comentó Robert, que también estaba utilizando unos prismáticos-. Y no se ve a nadie por las tiendas.

Elizabeth enfocó los suyos hacia allí, comprendiendo que Robert tenía razón. Tendrían que estar saliendo de sus tiendas para refugiarse en el castillo, como hacían siempre. O curioseando, al menos.

-¡Si estás intentando engañarnos te arrepentirás! –avisó, volviendo a usar el hechizo que le permitía ser oída en Hogwarts.

El hombrecillo empezó a asegurarle que no era una trampa y que querían parlamentar, pero una súbita vibración hizo que Elizabeth dejara de prestarle atención.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Robert.

El ruido provenía del castillo.

-Elizabeth, ¡vete! –exclamó Medea, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Vete! ¡Están preparándose para atacarnos!

Nunca la había visto tan alarmada. Elizabeth, también preocupada y aún más furiosa, se dirigió a Robert.

-Destrúyelos.

Y mientras ellos cumplían sus órdenes, ella se dirigió con dos de sus guardias hacia el límite del campamento para Aparecerse.

* * *

Harry sintió la vibración de las barreras y supo que no iban a poder posponerlo más. Once minutos. Debían luchar durante once minutos.

Girándose hacia Draco, lo sujetó por la nuca y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Una última vez –pidió. Suplicó.

Draco asintió, tragando saliva y Harry le mandó una señal a Flitwick a través de su galeón. Un momento después, desde lo alto de la torre, Flitwick lanzó una cascada de chispas rojas al aire.

Harry cerró los ojos y lanzó un Lumos Solaris. Las tres mil personas que había apostadas fuera de Hogwarts lo hicieron e incluso con los párpados apretados, Harry pudo ver el hiriente destello de luz. Cuando los abrió, consciente de los gritos de dolor provenientes del campamento de los Parásitos, descubrió que la niebla perlada estaba retrocediendo ahora hacia el castillo girando sobre sí misma. La vibración había cesado. Las barreras habían caído.

Con un grito de rabia que encontró eco en todo Hogwarts, Harry levantó el hechizo de invisibilidad que les cubría y dio orden de atacar. Un centenar de magos y brujas salieron disparados hacia el campamento en sus escobas, cruzando el lago. Harry hizo aparecer la suya, se subió a ella y sobrevoló las murallas del castillo, atacando con Bombardas a los Parásitos apostados en la puerta. Algunos saltaron por los aires; otros consiguieron protegerse a tiempo, pero fueron abatidos por ataques de Draco, Ron, Luna.

El campamento era un caos. Algunos gritaban con desesperación, hechos un ovillo en el suelo: eran los que se habían quedado ciegos. Pero otros corrían hacia Hogwarts y otros hacia los cañones. Harry esquivó un maleficio púrpura e hizo desaparecer uno de esos cañones justo después de un primer cañonazo. No tuvo ocasión de ver si daba en el blanco. Esos cañones eran antiguos, probablemente de las guerras contra los Bóeres, pero los Parásitos guardaban lanzamisiles de la II Guerra Mundial, mucho más peligrosos, en una de las tiendas, cerca del lago. Los magos de Hogwarts jamás podrían detener esos disparos, ni siquiera usando un Arresto Momentum.

-¡Vamos!

Draco, Ron, Luna y Angelina le siguieron, lanzando Diffindos y Desmaius a diestro y siniestro. Ya había Parásitos sacando los lanzamisiles de la tienda. Harry atacó con un Diffindo al que estaba dando las órdenes y lo hizo caer al suelo entre borbotones de sangre.

-¡_Serpensortia! _–exclamó Draco.

Un par de Parásitos gritaron y trataron de huir; Harry se ocupó de ellos mientras la pitón de Draco distraía a los otros. Casi rió cuando Ron encantó uno de los lanzamisiles con un Oppugno y el arma empezó a atacar a golpes a los Parásitos que tenía más cerca. Pero en los dibujos animados que había conseguido ver de niño, los cráneos no estallaban en mil pedazos, salpicando el suelo a su alrededor.

-¡Angelina! –avisó.

Ella estaba lista. Harry realizó rápidamente un potente hechizo de contención alrededor de la tienda y Angelina lanzó una Bombarda con todas sus fuerzas. La explosión hizo temblar el aire como si acabaran de romper la barrera del sonido, pero el hechizo de contención resistió. Los Parásitos habían perdido sus armas más peligrosas.

* * *

En cuanto había visto la señal de su padre, James se había lanzado al ataque. Los Parásitos no se esperaban enemigos por ese lado y James tuvo oportunidad de eliminar a media docena antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cerca de él, Nick le sacaba todo su partido a Diffindos y Bombardas y algo más lejos, Davies estaba haciendo un uso admirable de su habilidad con las Transformaciones; igual convertía el suelo en unas arenas movedizas que atrapaban a los Parásitos como volvía sus zapatos de piedra.

Una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y expresión aterrada trató de alcanzarlo con un Diffindo. James lo esquivó y contraatacó con un simple Obscuro, aprovechando que no se detenía con un Protego. Su hechizo dio de lleno a la mujer y una venda apareció sobre sus ojos. Ella chilló y se llevó la mano a la cara. James la tumbó con dos Desmaius potentes y consecutivos, sabiendo que un Rennervate no la sacaría de su inconsciencia, y la dejó en suelo mientras comenzaba a combatir con otro Parásito. También era un muggle con magia. Luchaba mejor que la mujer, pero James hizo caer sobre él uno de los focos del campamento y el tipo acabó con el cráneo partido. Sin un respiro, se giró hacia un Parásito que estaba a punto de atacar a Nick por la espalda y lo partió por la mitad con un Diffindo. Nick ni se dio cuenta, ocupado como estaba con su propia batalla.

Venían más Parásitos. Merlín, no se acababan nunca. James intentó secarse la frente con la mano izquierda e hizo una mueca al notar el muñón. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un rayo verde yendo hacia él y se tiró al suelo para evitarlo. Se levantó a toda prisa, rezando para tener tiempo, y escuchó un grito de dolor. El Parásito estaba en el suelo, partido por la mitad, y su primo Michael lo miraba sonriente desde su escoba.

-¡James, me alegro de verte!

-¡Yo más, créeme! –Vio que Nick seguía cerca-. ¡Eh, Nick, este es mi primo Michael!

Nick alzó la vista un momento e hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda.

-¡Encantado!

Pero no tenían tiempo de charlar. Mientras Nick se deshacía de su oponente, James vio a tres Parásitos que corrían hacia él e hizo estallar el suelo bajo sus pies. Los tres salieron despedidos por los aires, conmocionados, y James lanzó un Oppugno contra una tienda de campaña cercana. La tienda empezó a atacar violentamente a los Parásitos, demasiado atontados para defenderse. Llegaban más Parásitos. James se dio cuenta de que iban a perder pronto la ventaja que les había dado el ataque por sorpresa. ¿Estaba más clara la oscuridad por el Este? No tenía tiempo de lanzar un Tempus y ver cuánto tiempo quedaba para la salida del sol, pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

-¡James!

Su primo señalaba hacia dos trolls que acababan de entrar al campamento. James maldijo para sus adentros mientras seguía luchando.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?

Nick se había quedado mirando los trolls con la boca abierta y ojos fascinados. No vio al Parásito que le atacaba por la izquierda.

-¡Nick, cuidado! –James le lanzó un Protego, pero la Maldición Mortal le dio entre las costillas. James gritó mientras el rostro de Nick perdía toda su expresión y su cadáver caía de bruces al suelo-. ¡No! ¡No!

El Parásito que lo había matado se convirtió en una mancha borrosa que James rebanó por la mitad sin contemplaciones. Quería ir junto a Nick, aferrándose aún a la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo contra todo pronóstico. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer realmente el mundo mágico por el que había luchado. Pero venían más Parásitos. James se secó las lágrimas con rabia y los recibió con una andanada de Maldiciones Mortales. Iba a llorar a Nick durante mucho tiempo, pero primero mataría a todos los Parásitos que pudiera.

* * *

Narcissa hizo un círculo por encima de su cabeza con su varita e invocó un círculo plateado que arrojó contra los Parásitos que tenía delante. Todos los que quedaron dentro del círculo se miraron entre ellos y se arrojaron unos contra otros, intentando matarse a mordiscos.

-¡Deja de presumir, Narcissa! –exclamó Andromeda.

Ella se echó a reír. Se había preocupado un poco cuando su hermana había decidido luchar también, pero había que admitir que estaba manteniendo el tipo, aunque sus ataques fueran absolutamente aburridos. Wei también se estaba limitando a los Desmaius. Pero ella tenía demasiado odio y rabia acumulados desde Windfield y no podía saciarlos con simples Desmaius, ni siquiera con Diffindos. Narcissa pensó en Lucius y siguió luchando.

* * *

Lily se acurrucó un poco más contra su tío Charlie. Al fin y al cabo, Cassandra estaba pegada a su abuela. Desde allí podían escuchar los ruidos de las explosiones ocasionales, gritos. Quizás ya había Parásitos dentro del propio Hogwarts, ahora que las barreras habían caído y era posible usar la Aparición. Lily sabía que en cuanto el castillo había quedado indefenso, varios Inefables habían protegido rápidamente el Gran Comedor, las enfermerías y las mazmorras, pero sólo con imaginarse a esa gente dentro del colegio le entraban ganas de vomitar.

La profesora McGonagall había dejado sobre una silla un despertador panzudo y metálico. Todos podían consultar la hora allí. Faltaban seis minutos. Y en el centro de la Sala, Albus, Seren, Scorpius y Mei habían quedado envueltos en un capullo de luz iridiscente que se hacía un poco más grande a cada segundo. Estaba funcionando, pero los Parásitos estaban cada vez más cerca. Y cada tic tac era una agonía.

* * *

Harry distinguió de refilón a James y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de volar a su lado, pero los Parásitos estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora que ya no quedaban cañones por destruir los elfos habían vuelto al castillo y Harry esperaba que estuvieran usando magia defensiva para hacer rebotar los intentos de Aparición de los Parásitos. Nada les impediría, sin embargo, entrar por puertas y ventanas. Nada excepto los magos y brujas que luchaban contra ellos.

De momento estaban consiguiendo repeler a los Parásitos, que dentro de Hogwarts se encontraban sobrepasados en número. Pero fuera, en el campamento, era al revés. Y cada vez más Parásitos conseguían superar la primera línea de defensa y penetrar en los terrenos. Harry vio a Neville lanzando Diffindos desde su alfombra voladora, a Narcissa, Andromeda y Zhou manteniendo a raya a unos Parásitos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid –de Charlie-, a los Scamander junto a otros alumnos obligando a dos tipos a Aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts, a Hermione y Seamus deteniendo a un troll. Pero también había cuerpos de uno y otro bando salpicando la hierba, no siempre enteros.

Una docena de Parásitos se Apareció prácticamente en la puerta del castillo y Harry enfiló su escoba hacia allí, seguido de Draco, Krant, Ron, Luna y Angelina. Por el camino fueron lanzando Diffindos a todos los Parásitos con los que se cruzaban; incluso cuando no daban en el blanco, los distraían lo suficiente como para que alguien en tierra pudiera acabar con ellos. Draco fue el primero en atacarlos con un Trinarius Fulmen bien dirigido que derribó a tres Parásitos entre convulsiones. Luna y Angelina se escoraron hacia la izquierda para atacar desde allí mientras Ron y él hacían lo mismo desde la derecha. Uno de los Parásitos soltó su varita y salió corriendo, pero Angelina lo atrapó con un Incarcerus. Quedaban seis y al menos cuatro de ellos sabían luchar de verdad.

-¡No dejéis que abran la puerta! –exclamó, lanzándole un Diffindo a un Parásito pelirrojo que estaba a punto de forzar la entrada con un hechizo. El tipo se Desapareció y Harry dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados con su escoba, seguro de que intentaría darle por la espalda. No se equivocaba. Su primer Diffindo se estrelló contra el del Parásito, haciendo saltar chispas. El segundo lo partió por la mitad y esparció sus tripas por el suelo. Harry contuvo las arcadas y se giró de nuevo. Tres Parásitos más estaban en el suelo, pero cuatro nuevos se Aparecieron a sólo unos metros.

-¡Vamos, vamos, esos Parásitos no van a morirse solos! –rugió Ron.

Harry hizo estallar el suelo y aprovechó para lanzar una segunda Bombarda contra los Parásitos que habían perdido el equilibrio en el boquete. Los trozos saltaron por el aire como una lluvia macabra.

-¡Harry, cuidado! –gritó Angelina.

Sin pensar, Harry invocó su Protego más potente. Un hedor terrible, a tumba, le provocó más arcadas, pero cuando el destello pasó, se encontró indemne y cara a cara con Krant. La gárgola había salvado su vida. Los dos compartieron un instante, un mutuo "¿estás bien?", pero no había tiempo para más y mientras Krant se lanzaba en picado hacia el Parásito que le había atacado, Harry despachaba a otro atacante.

-¡Es Medea Key! –chilló Luna.

Harry la buscó con la mirada y vio que se había acercado con una docena de Parásitos. Su pecho se hinchó con aversión, el Sectumsempra abandonó su varita como un disparo. Key hizo una mueca de desprecio y lo despejó con un gesto rápido.

-¡Esta vez vas a morir de verdad, Potter!

Por toda respuesta, Harry le lanzó una llamarada de Fuego de Dragón. Key la desvió también y el fuego alcanzó a uno de sus compinches. Harry oyó su aullido de dolor, agudo y breve, y el ruido que hizo al desplomarse al suelo, pero estaba ocupado esquivando la Maldición Mortal de Key, el Diffindo de otro Parásito. Todo pasaba tan rápido que su cerebro apenas tenía tiempo de registrar quién atacaba a quién, sólo podía fijarse en los movimientos de Key y en los hechizos que volaban hacia él, vinieran de dónde vinieran. En cuanto pudo dejar de defenderse un segundo, usó una Bombarda Máxima contra ella. Por un segundo pensó que iba a alcanzarle, pero Key también fue capaz de contrarrestarlo. Alguien, quizás Angelina, cruzó con su escoba justo por delante de él.

-¡Mantened la posición! –les ordenó, temiendo dar a alguno de los suyos por error.

Un Avada Kedavra pasó rozándole el pelo. Harry dio media vuelta y lanzó otro Sectumsempra en aquella dirección; después volvió a encarar a Key. Sabía que el ritual podía ocuparse de ella, llegado el caso, pero deseaba derrotarla personalmente. Harry atacó con un conjuro que había encontrado leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de Malfoy manor y unos brazos pálidos como champiñones salieron de la tierra e intentaron agarrar los pies de Key y los Parásitos que había cerca de ella. Un tipo lanzó un chillido agudo de puro terror cuando una de esas manos le sujetó por el tobillo y le hizo caer, pero Medea y otros usaron fuego y Diffindos para deshacerse de los brazos. Harry ya tenía otro Diffindo listo y maldijo entre dientes cuando Key consiguió evitarlo de nuevo.

-¡Luna, cuidado! –exclamó Ron.

Harry alcanzó apenas a ver con horror cómo Luna chocaba contra la fachada del colegio intentando evitar la Maldición Mortal y se desplomaba hacia el suelo, inconsciente. Desesperado, Harry lanzó un hechizo para amortiguar su caída; llegó a tiempo por los pelos, pero Luna seguía en el suelo sin moverse.

-¡Luna!

Intentó ir a por ella, pero la lluvia de maldiciones era incesante. De pronto, Neville pasó por su lado como una exhalación y dejó caer una maceta donde estaban los Parásitos.

-¡Cubridme!

Era una locura y Harry casi gritó para detenerlo, pero cuando la maceta se estrelló contra el suelo, la planta dejó escapar un chorro de humo oscuro que creó una barrera entre los Parásitos y ellos. Aunque no detuvo ni a unos ni a otros, todos disparaban ahora a ciegas y Neville aprovechó, con dos hechizos rápidos y sucesivos, para poner a Luna bajo estasis y subirla a su alfombra.

-¡Ya la tengo!

Neville se alejó con ella justo cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse. Los Parásitos eran de nuevo visibles y Key le dedicó una mueca cargada de odio.

-¡Sólo has retrasado lo inevitable!

Harry le lanzó un Diffindo, pero ella se Apareció unos metros a su izquierda. Por detrás llegaban otros tres Parásitos y dos más se habían Aparecido también para unirse a la lucha. Una Bombarda de Ron hizo saltar a dos de ellos por los aires. De pronto, Harry notó una sacudida brusca en su escoba y empezó a descender sin apenas control.

-¡Harry, cuidado!

Su escoba, su escoba había sido alcanzada por un Diffindo. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por ralentizar la caída y cayó al suelo rodando sobre sí mismo, seguro de que en cualquier momento iban a matarlo. Pero seguía vivo cuando se puso de pie; Draco le cubría con Protegos desde arriba.

-¡Vas a morir! –gritó Key, atacándolo con la Maldición Mortal.

Harry inclinó el cuerpo hacia la derecha para evitarlo, demasiado furioso ya para sentir miedo o preocupación, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Con la Aparición, se plantó junto delante de ella. Key fue rápida y antes incluso de que él se materializara, el Diffindo ya estaba abandonando su varita, listo para rebanarlo a la altura del pecho. Harry había usado un viejo truco de los aurores para Aparecerse en cuclillas. El hechizo de Key pasó por encima de su cabeza; el de él, segó los pies de la mujer.

Su sangre caliente la salpicó la cara, su aullido de dolor y sorpresa le supo a triunfo.

Harry se Apareció a unos metros de distancia, a tiempo de ver cómo Key caía al suelo en un charco de sangre oscura y cómo otro Parásito de pelo largo lanzaba la Maldición Mortal en el hueco que él acababa de dejar libre. Key se incorporó un poco con el rostro desencajado y trató de detener la hemorragia. Harry aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja.

_¡Sectumsempra!_

El maleficio le dio en el centro del pecho y la hizo caer de espaldas de nuevo, convulsionándose mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo por docenas de cortes distintos. Uno de sus compinches intentó salvarla con un Finite inútil. Que lo intente, pensó Harry, que ya había mandado ya un Diffindo más en su dirección. Supo que le había dado incluso antes de oír sus gritos; ya se había girado para enfrentarse a más Parásitos, que llegaban en oleadas interminables. La muerte de Key no los había detenido, quizás porque la mayoría de ellos ignoraban que había muerto. Harry los recibió con una andanada de hechizos cortantes como la espada que Draco le había regalado meses atrás y esquivó unos cuantos que iban hacia él. Draco, Krant, Ron y Angelina les estaban dando la bienvenida del mismo modo, pero no podrían contenerlos mucho más tiempo. Había quizás unos veinte Parásitos muertos en el suelo y seguían llegando más.

Un dolor agudo e intenso estalló en su cuello. A Harry le fallaron las rodillas un momento y comprendió que no era un corte menor como los que tenía en brazos y piernas. La mano que se había llevado a la herida chorreaba sangre, demasiada. No, no. Sólo tenía unos pocos segundos y tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, lanzó el hechizo de los medimagos para curarse el corte. Fue como si se hubiera quemado con algo, pero tuvo la impresión de que había detenido la hemorragia. No pudo comprobarlo, había una Maldición Mortal yendo hacia él. Harry saltó a un lado para esquivarla. Tuvo suerte, pero el suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies, se sentía como flotando. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

No se sentía demasiado bien.

-¡Han entrado en Hogwarts! –gritó alguien-. ¡Han entrado por una de las Torres!

La noticia sólo añadió más frío a su estómago, a sus huesos.

-¡Harry! ¡No, Harry, no!

Era Draco. Oh, Dios, no quería perderlo ni dejarlo solo. Harry trató de buscarlo con la mirada mientras con un gesto desesperado de su varita colocó un cadáver entre una Maldición Mortal y él. Draco estaba descendiendo rápidamente hacia el suelo en una escoba en llamas.

-¡Draco!

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba amaneciendo.

* * *

La luz que envolvía a los cuatro era tan intensa que Lily había tenido que cerrar los ojos, pero podía escuchar a los Parásitos tratando de echar abajo la puerta del Gran Comedor. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, humedeciendo el suéter de tío Charlie. Por favor, gimió, tan asustada que temía que le fuera a fallar el corazón. Por favor.

Lily sintió una especie de trueno lejano que pareció hacer temblar todo su cuerpo, algo que sonaba como una criatura eterna despertando. La luz desapareció y abrió los ojos, no muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar.

Albus y los demás estaban tumbados en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. En medio del círculo, de pie, había algo con forma humana y Lily lo estudió con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de fuego y sus pies y manos, de lo que parecían partículas de polvo en suspensión, gravilla. En la cabeza de la criatura había dos ojos líquidos, como dos pequeños charquitos de agua. La profesora McGonagall se había acercado a los chicos para comprobar si estaban bien, pero a aquel ser no pareció importarle.

-Somos la magia de Hogwarts -dijo la criatura, aunque no tenía boca. Sonaba como si los cuatro hubieran hablado a la vez y Lily sintió un escalofrío-. Somos el martillo de nuestros enemigos. Ellos morirán y Hogwarts seguirá en pie.

Apenas lo dijo, Lily escuchó unos gritos terribles que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. Inquieta, se giró hacia su tío, que estaba con la mandíbula apretada y la varita lista. Un silbido huracanado la hizo mirar de nuevo hacia la criatura, pero ésta ya no estaba allí. La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos de nuevo, y Lily apenas alcanzó a ver el rastro de fuego que la criatura dejaba tras de sí al salir volando hacia el pasillo. En el suelo, había unos bultos negros, retorcidos y humeantes. Lily necesitó un momento para comprender que eran Parásitos. Apartó la vista, asqueada, pero las lágrimas de sus ojos eran de alegría y alivio.

Aunque la mayoría de los Parásitos no lo supiera aún, acababan de perder la guerra.


	42. La Alianza de Hogwarts

Capítulo 42 **La Alianza de Hogwarts**

Draco podía hacer caso omiso del dolor ácido e intenso de su brazo izquierdo, pero el pánico estaba comiéndoselo vivo. No sabía qué hacer. Con los Parásitos dentro del castillo, estaba desesperado por ir al Gran Comedor para proteger a los niños, pero Harry tenía el rostro gris y se tambaleaba como un borracho.

-¡Harry! –dijo, corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy bien. –A pesar de todo, Harry fue capaz de alcanzar con un Diffindo a una Parásito que acababa de Aparecerse a un metro de él-. Los niños…

Draco ahogó un sollozo entrecortado mientras imitaba a Harry y colocaba un cadáver entre otro Diffindo y él. Debía irse, lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía, no volvería a ver a Harry con vida.

-Harry…

Él le dirigió una mirada desesperada mientras Ron, desde el aire, avisaba de que se estaban llevando gente. Draco gritó de rabia, comprendiendo que los estaban superando, y tras mirar a Harry por última vez, salió corriendo hacia la entrada para ir a ayudar a los niños. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo atravesaba la puerta, aunque seguía cerrada, intacta, y pasaba por su lado como una exhalación. Casi por reflejo, se detuvo y se giró para ver qué ocurría, qué era eso.

El suelo se abrió repentinamente bajo los Parásitos que estaban atacando la puerta y estos se precipitaron al vacío con gritos de alarma y terror, tratando inútilmente de encontrar apoyo en el suelo que se desmoronaba alrededor de ellos. Pocos segundos después, la grieta se había cerrado con un rugido y la única señal de lo que había ocurrido era la tierra revuelta que cubría el agujero. Por un momento Draco no lo entendió y buscó a su alrededor al responsable de aquel impresionante conjuro. Pero los Parásitos que estaban algo más lejos también estaban desapareciendo del mismo modo. O estallando en llamas. O cayendo al suelo por alguna razón. Draco intentó encontrarle sentido a lo que veía. Eso no lo estaba provocando una persona, imposible.

Oh, Merlín, era el ritual.

-Oh, Merlín… ¡Oh, Merlín!

La impresión y el alivio le hicieron caer de rodillas. Durante unos segundos, se quedó donde estaba, simplemente observando con fascinación y asombro lo que pasaba mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Lo habían conseguido. Los niños lo habían conseguido.

-¡Ha funcionado! –exclamó Ron, todavía en su escoba-. ¡Están muriendo por todo Hogwarts!

-¡El lago está…! –Era Angelina, que también seguía volando-. ¡Oh, joder, el lago los está atacando con tentáculos de agua!

Draco cerró los ojos un momento de pura felicidad, pero después recordó a Harry y fue a gatas hasta él, maldiciéndose por haberle olvidado. Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente, y las lágrimas también habían dibujado regueros en la sangre y suciedad de sus mejillas. Aunque el brazo izquierdo todavía le dolía horriblemente, Draco movió a Harry para que pudiera reposar la cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo hemos conseguido, Harry –dijo, acariciándole el pelo, la cara sudorosa y pegajosa-. Están muriendo todos…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Lo sé.

-Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? –Su palidez casi cadavérica le preocupaba; iba a soñar a menudo con los chorros de sangre que había visto escapar de su cuello. Pero todo había terminado y estaban vivos y Draco no pensaba consentir que le quitaran a Harry cuando el final estaba tan cerca. Ni hablar-. Lo peor ya ha pasado, Harry. Los medimagos vendrán pronto y te pondrás bien, cariño, te lo prometo. Tú sólo aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

"No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes…"

-¿Te has dado cuenta… de que me has… llamado "cariño"?

Draco no supo si ahogó un sollozo o una carcajada.

-Me has pillado. Estoy dispuesto a llamarte lo que quieras con tal de que aguantes un poco más.

La guerra podía estar terminando, pero aún quedaba un trago amargo: averiguar quién había sobrevivido y quién había muerto. Draco imaginaba que Scorpius y Cassandra estaban bien, pero no sabía todavía nada de su madre ni de sus amigos. Habría ido a buscarlos, si no hubiera temido por Harry. No pensaba moverse de su lado hasta que no hubiera recibido los cuidados que necesitaba.

* * *

James consiguió escapar del alcance del Diffindo que volaba hacia él, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el troll; aunque su puñetazo le dio sólo de refilón, fue suficiente para hacerlo salir disparado. Cayó de espaldas, sin poder amortiguar el golpe, y se quedó allí mareado, casi incapaz de respirar. Oyó a Michael gritando su nombre, vio como en un sueño la fea cara del troll apareciendo frente a él. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no conseguía recordar el qué. Cuando la criatura se preparó para golpearle de nuevo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

-¡James! –volvió a gritar su primo.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos y el golpe final no llegaba. James escuchó un ruido raro, una especie de "ugh" profundo y tuvo que abrir los ojos, confundido. Casi lamentó haberlo hecho. Algo le estaba pasando al troll, algo asqueroso. Su cuerpo se estaba encogiendo, _secando_. Antes de darse cuenta, James tenía los restos a sus pies, poco más que huesos y pellejo acartonado.

Después descubrió a los Parásitos que estaban estallando en llamas o sufriendo un destino parecido al de aquel troll.

¿Se estaban haciendo realidad todos sus deseos o algo así?

Michael aterrizó a su lado y se arrodilló, empezando a palparle por todo el cuerpo, preguntándole cómo estaba. James intentó apartarlo porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas y todavía no tenía bajo control eso de respirar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue recibir un hechizo.

-¡Mierda, Michael! –protestó, con un respingo. Pero su cabeza se había aclarado súbitamente, su respiración se volvió fácil y natural de nuevo. Y abrió los ojos de par en par al entender lo que pasaba mientras se incorporaba a toda prisa hasta quedar sentado-. ¿El ritual? ¿Esto es el ritual?

Su primo se echó a reír y se sentó junto a él, pasándole la mano por los hombros.

-Eso parece, colega.

Alucinante… Albus y los demás los estaban masacrando, gloriosos y mortales como un volcán en erupción. Pero su júbilo se amargó cuando recordó a Nick; para él, ese momento había llegado demasiado tarde. No era justo, se dijo James con rabia y pena. Él tendría que haber estado allí con ellos, disfrutando de la victoria, del espectáculo. Se lo había ganado.

Los Parásitos habían dejado de luchar y sólo huían como conejos, o lo intentaban; el aire estaba lleno de sus fugaces gritos de horror cuando se los tragaba la tierra o estallaban en llamas a mitad carrera. James no podía dejar de mirar; cada muerte hacía del mundo un lugar un poco más justo. Un último acto de locura para retornar a la cordura.

Cerca de él, Stuart Benedict chilló de miedo. James se giró rápidamente hacia él y vio que frente a Benedict había aparecido una figura de forma humana hecha de tierra. No, se corrigió, esas figuras estaban enfrente de todos los antiguos Parásitos de su grupo.

-Por favor… -gimió Benedict-. Por favor, he intentado ayudar…

Los otros ex Parásitos estaban igual de asustados y James no les culpaba, considerando lo que les estaba pasando a sus antiguos compañeros. Pero Benedict y los otros no merecían morir; estaban arrepentidos, habían tratado de reparar el daño causado. Casi sin darse cuenta, James se puso de pie, dispuesto a hablar a su favor.

No tuvo ocasión. Las figuras ladearon un momento la cabeza a la vez y James dio un respingo al escuchar la mezcla de voces.

-La magia que recorre vuestro cuerpo no os pertenece. Elegid ahora entre vivir como muggles o morir como magos. –Benedict, aterrado, se apresuró a decir que quería vivir, todos lo hicieron. James se dio cuenta de que los escasos ex Parásitos que eran magos por nacimiento, aunque también tenían una figura delante, no parecían haber recibido el mismo ultimátum-. Id a las puertas de San Mungo y esperad allí.

Las figuras se deshicieron sin más, disipándose en el aire; todos los ex Parásitos seguían vivos. A Benedict le fallaron las piernas y se quedó a cuatro patas, temblando. Cuando James se acercó a él, un olor acre le indicó que el pobre se había meado encima de miedo. Sin decir una palabra al respecto, usó su varita con disimulo para lanzarle un Tergeo. Benedict no dio señales de haber notado ni una cosa ni la otra.

Pero se había salvado, él y los otros. James esperaba que la señora Winters, la señora Sutherland y Heidi corrieran la misma suerte, si la magia de Hogwarts las alcanzaba.

* * *

Cuando Teddy comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejó de luchar, pero no soltó su varita. Alguno de los Parásitos que trataba de huir podía atacarles aún. Teddy arriesgó una mirada hacia Melina, que lloraba amargamente sobre el cadáver de su prima Claudia, y vio más allá a los Scamander protegiendo con caras desoladas el cadáver de su abuelo Xenophilus. Quizás habían ganado la guerra, pero eso no iba a resucitar a los muertos.

* * *

Minerva cedió a la curiosidad –no en vano había estado a punto de ser Sorteada en Ravenclaw- y consintió en abrir uno de los paneles de las ventanas del Gran Comedor. Las habían protegido con tablones ya hacía tiempo, pero no fue difícil cortar con un hechizo la madera que les tapaba la vista.

Ella fue la primera en asomarse. Había tres Parásitos muertos al otro lado, carbonizados dos de ellos, momificado el tercero. A unos diez metros de distancia, dos Parásitos desaparecieron cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies.

-Por las pelotas de Merlín… -exclamó Charlie, a su lado.

-Ese lenguaje, Weasley –dijo ella, por simple hábito-. Aunque admito que el espectáculo es digno de cualquier parte del cuerpo de Merlín.

Un par de Parásitos cruzaron por el aire en sus escobas, alejándose del castillo. Alguien trató de alcanzarlos con un hechizo, pero no lo consiguió y Minerva se preguntó si podrían escapar. La respuesta llegó un momento después, cuando los dos hombres empezaron a agitarse, llevándose las manos a la cara, a la garganta, y cayeron de la escoba. Sus cuerpos golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo y contundente. Interesante… La magia no actuaba de forma instantánea, como había hecho el Gran Desmaius de los Parásitos, pero sin duda era capaz de manifestarse en varios puntos a la vez.

-¿Puedo mirar, profesora McGonagall? –dijo Cassandra, estirando el cuello.

Minerva estuvo a punto de decirle que no porque aquel no era un espectáculo para un niño, pero enseguida comprendió que todos los niños de Hogwarts habían visto ya cosas mucho peores.

-Tenga cuidado, señorita Malfoy –dijo, apartándose.

Cuando constató que Melissa Greengrass se colocaba junto a su nieta, varita en mano, Minerva se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a los muchachos. Seguían en el suelo, tumbados; de vez en cuando sus párpados se movían como si estuvieran soñando, sus manos se abrían y cerraban sobre las piedras. El aire vibraba ligeramente a su alrededor, delatando la presencia de magia en aquel escenario. Mirándolos, nadie podría imaginar lo que estaban haciendo ahí fuera.

* * *

-¡Es un ritual!

-¡Vamos a morir todos!

Elizabeth no daba crédito a sus ojos y sus oídos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué bicho les había picado?

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Volved a Hogwarts! ¡Seguid luchando! –Pero no la obedecían. Se atrevían a no obedecerla-. ¡No dejéis solos a vuestros compañeros, cobardes!

Una mujer, esa Bell, se paró frente a ella con expresión maníaca.

-¡Están todos muertos, estúpida!

El shock la dejó inmóvil un momento. Nadie le hablaba así, ¡nadie! Elizabeth sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la espalda de Bell, que había seguido su camino.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde alcanzó a la mujer, que no se lo esperaba, y la mató en el acto. Elizabeth sonrió con rencor y se giró hacia los demás, dispuesta a hacerles comprender que era a ella a la que debían temer, no a esos desgraciados de Hogwarts. Algunos gritaron con alarma y se alejaron de ella; otros se Desaparecieron, lo bastante inteligentes como para regresar al combate.

-¡Elizabeth!

Robert acababa de Aparecerse en la sala e iba hacia ella con una expresión que a Elizabeth no le gustó nada.

-¿Tú también? Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Elizabeth… -La sujetó del brazo; a ella no le gustó su mirada desesperada-. Ha salido todo mal… Esa magia que estaban invocando… Ha matado a todo el mundo. Elizabeth, Medea también ha muerto.

Sus palabras retumbaron en su cerebro y la hicieron frenar en seco.

-¿Qué? _¿QUÉ?_

No podía ser verdad. Medea no, cualquiera menos ella. Quiso decirle que se callara, pero Robert seguía hablando, confirmando la terrible noticia.

-Lo siento… Uno de mis hombres me lo ha dicho antes de morir. Ha sido Harry Potter.

Escuchar aquel nombre fue demasiado. La ira explotó dentro de ella, llenándola de odio y deseos de venganza. Ese bastardo…

-¡Tú y tú! ¡Vosotros! –Señaló a un grupito de cuatro magos-. Sacad a todos los Weasley de sus celdas y llevadlos a las duchas. ¡Al viejo también! ¡Avisadme en cuanto estén todos allí! ¡Vamos!

Aquellos cuatro idiotas tuvieron el buen juicio de obedecer y salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Más les valía darse prisa porque no podía esperar a ver morir a los Weasley. No, a matarlos con sus propias manos. Esta vez lo haría ella, por Medea.

Mientras, iba a arreglar aquel desastre. Todavía estaba llegando gente, todos gritando como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo, incluso los soldados de Robert.

-¡Ya basta! –Se giró hacia él-. Diles a tus hombres que vuelvan a Hogwarts ahora mismo.

Pero Robert sólo meneó la cabeza negativamente, casi con una expresión de disculpa en sus ojos.

-Es imposible luchar contra esa magia, Elizabeth. Tú no has visto lo que ha pasado. La mitad de los nuestros han muerto en menos de un minuto.

-No… No…

Él la sujetó por los brazos.

-No podemos volver ahí, al menos mientras esa magia ande suelta. Pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía podemos vencer, si pensamos bien las cosas. Con los donantes, no tardaremos en volver a tener un pequeño ejército.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, desconsolada. Podían crear diez mil magos más, pero ninguno de ellos sería Medea.

* * *

Blaise sabía que lo que la magia del ritual había conseguido, pero toda su atención se centraba en Arcadia.

-Por favor, aguanta… Por favor…

Arcadia se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sujetándose la tripa con las manos. Habían conseguido detener la hemorragia y medio cerrar el profundo corte del Diffindo, pero Blaise no quería ni pensar en el daño que debían de haber sufrido sus órganos internos. Si lo pensaba iba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Tienes que aguantar –continuó, lleno de impotencia. Había usado el Episkeyo y el Magnum Sanare, pero no sabía qué más hacer por ella. No se atrevía a llevarla al castillo por su cuenta, temía que moverla empeorara sus daños internos. ¿Por qué no habría aprendido a hacer un hechizo de estasis? Eso podría haberla ayudado-. Todo ha terminado, Arcadia, los medimagos llegarán en cualquier momento. Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo. Tú sólo aguanta, ¿vale?

Casi no reconocía su voz, ahogada y suplicante. Se sentía al borde de un abismo y sólo un paso le separaba del vacío que se abría ante sus pies.

-Duele –dijo ella, con los dientes apretados.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento tanto.

Blaise le acarició la frente, fría y sudorosa. Pronto entraría en shock y entonces… ¿Cómo había dejado que ese hechizo la alcanzara? ¿Por qué no había sido más rápido? La propia Arcadia se había librado del Parásito que la había herido, pero eso no servía ahora de nada, no curaba sus heridas. Blaise miró a su alrededor, desesperado, y casi gritó de alivio al darse cuenta de que los medimagos habían salido del castillo y estaban atendiendo a los heridos.

-¡Aquí! ¡Por favor, necesitamos ayuda!

Una medibruja negra, veinte o treinta años mayor que él, se acercó a paso rápido y se arrodilló frente a Arcadia.

-Déjeme ver, profesora Pinetree –dijo, apartándole las manos con las que se cubría el vientre. Blaise gimió al ver la zona hinchada y amoratada, que tenía aún peor aspecto que antes, pero la medibruja blandió su varita con decisión y empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre Arcadia. Casi al momento, ella dejó de retorcerse de agonía, aunque seguía en tensión y apretaba los dientes para no quejarse, estoica incluso en las peores circunstancias. Más y más hechizos pasaron por su cuerpo, llenándolo de reflejos de colores. Arcadia se relajó un poco más y la medibruja se puso en pie trabajosamente. Él la imitó con más rapidez, pendiente de su reacción, de su diagnóstico-. Bien, la he estabilizado, pero todavía no está fuera de peligro. Debemos trasladarla a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar? ¿Llamo a mi elfo?

Pero ella ya había hecho aparecer una camilla.

-No, no, usar la Aparición con ella sería fatal en su estado, incluso con magia élfica. -Con otro gesto de varita, colocó a Arcadia sobre la camilla con tanta delicadeza que no pareció causarle molestia alguna-. No se preocupe, querida, cuidaremos bien de usted.

Y mientras iba con ellas hacia el castillo, Blaise se esforzó en creerla, sabiendo que si Arcadia moría, la guerra nunca terminaría para él.

* * *

Cuando Narcissa se dio cuenta de que los medimagos habían empezado a hacer su trabajo comprendió que el peligro ya había pasado. Ciertamente ya no se veía a ningún Parásito vivo, sólo quedaban cadáveres. Algunos se habían convertido en montones de cenizas oscuras y otros, en momias retorcidas. Un tercer grupo, literalmente, había sacado los pulmones por la boca; la magia les debía de haber absorbido el aire que contenían con una fuerza imposible de imaginar. No era un espectáculo agradable y podía entender que Andromeda estuviera vomitando unos metros más lejos, aunque eso no ayudara tampoco a mejorar el paisaje, precisamente. Al cuarto grupo se lo había tragado la tierra y no habían dejado nada tras ellos.

Cuatro modos de matar, cuatro elementos.

Pero su alegría no sería completa hasta que no supiera que Draco y los niños estaban bien. Narcissa llamó a los elfos y Patis apareció ante ella, nervioso y emocionado.

-¡Patis está delirante de contento al ver al ama Narcissa, la heroína del mundo mágico! ¡El mundo cantará sus alabanzas en los años…!

-¡Patis! –le interrumpió, sin paciencia para aquello. El elfo cerró la boca y la miró expectante con sus grandes ojos saltones-. Gracias, yo también me alegro de que estés bien. Ahora busca al amo Draco, dile que estoy bien y ven a decirme dónde está él.

-Patis hará lo que el ama ordena, Patis es un buen elfo, orgulloso de servir a una familia de héroes como los Malfoy, dignos todos ellos, dignísimos.

El elfo desapareció con un pop y Narcissa miró de nuevo a su alrededor, buscando esta vez conocidos entre los supervivientes. Teddy estaba bien, eso ya lo sabía, aunque se encontraba tratando de consolar a Melina Redfeathers. Algo más lejos encontró a Evon con Daphne, algo magullados, pero vivos, y Narcissa los saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, aliviada. Bill Weasley y su mujer también estaban a la vista: como muchos, parecían estar buscando a alguien, probablemente a sus hijas y los demás. Narcissa les deseó lo mejor mentalmente, a ellos y al resto de los Weasley, aunque sólo fuera por Harry y sus hijos.

Sobre todo, esperaba que Draco siguiera vivo.

Patis apareció de nuevo y Narcissa supo sólo con mirarlo que traía buenas noticias. El alivio ocupó su mente de modo tan absoluto que no oyó al elfo la primera vez y tuvo que pedirle que le dijera de nuevo dónde estaba Draco.

-Voy a buscarlo, tened cuidado –les dijo a su hermana y a Wei.

Narcissa se marchó y cruzó los terrenos en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo. El paisaje a la fría luz del amanecer parecía fruto de la imaginación febril de un demente: cadáveres humeantes, tripas, piernas, brazos y cabezas. El olor, agresivo e inmundo, se pegaba a su piel como la grasa y la obligó a usar un hechizo burbuja para no acabar vomitando igual que Andromeda.

A la altura del Sauce Boxeador, que también había desmembrado alegremente unos cuantos Parásitos durante la batalla –todavía estaba jugando con uno de los cadáveres-, se encontró a Damon y a Adrian, los dos sentados en el suelo, hombro con hombro, con expresión exhausta y distante. Unos metros más lejos, los Bobbin lloraban alrededor del cadáver de Deliciosa. Más adelante se cruzó con los amigos de Albus –el joven Urien, Sharper y Britney Steele- y luego con las dos hijas de Bill y les dijo dónde podían encontrar a sus padres. Las chicas le dieron las gracias, llorando de felicidad al saber que sus padres estaban bien, y salieron corriendo hacia ellos.

Por fin tuvo a Draco a la vista. Narcissa corrió hacia él, llamándolo, y cuando lo pudo abrazar, no se esforzó en reprimir las lágrimas. No se avergonzaba de ellas en lo más mínimo.

-Oh, cariño… ¿Estás bien? –exclamó, estudiándole ansiosamente en busca de heridas-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Draco la besó en la mejilla.

-Es sólo una quemadura, me pondré bien. –Se separó de ella-. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te han herido?

-Sólo algunos cortes sin importancia.

\- Patis me ha dicho que tía Andromeda, Teddy y Wei también están bien.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes por ellos. ¿Sabes algo de los niños?

-Siguen los dos en el Gran Comedor. Scorpius… -Señaló vagamente a su alrededor-. Bueno, ya sabes.

Narcissa le acarició el rostro, deleitándose en la certeza de que el peligro de los Parásitos había pasado y su hijo y sus nietos habían sobrevivido. Podría haberse puesto a bailar por todo Hogwarts de alegría.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien…

Draco sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo. Lo mismo digo, mamá.

El resto del mundo se volvió visible de nuevo, empezando por Harry. Sentado en el suelo, se estaba tomando una poción mientras un medimago lo examinaba. La cicatriz de su cuello, nueva, profunda, furiosamente roja, contaba toda una historia. Sus dos amigos estaban cerca de él, abrazados, razonablemente intactos.

-Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, bien, gracias.

El medimago empezó a vendarle el cuello, una acción que Harry pareció soportar a duras penas. Narcissa imaginaba por qué. Se habían librado de la mayoría de los Parásitos y habían hecho huir al resto, pero todavía quedaban cosas por hacer.

* * *

Cuando el medimago le dijo que había terminado, Harry se puso en pie. Todavía no era el momento de tumbarse a descansar. Draco entornó los ojos, pero por suerte, no dijo nada, quizás porque el medimago había empezado a curarle el brazo.

Con un esfuerzo, intentó pensar en cuál debía ser el siguiente paso. Necesitaba encontrar a James, eso para empezar. La elfina de los Malfoy le había confirmado que estaba bien, pero no era lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en seco cuando una figura hecha de barro se materializó frente a él. Harry la observó con fascinación, imaginando quién era, lo que era.

-Hogwarts vuelve a ser seguro, pero nuestra misión no ha terminado. –Escuchar las cuatro voces de los niños hablando al mismo tiempo le erizó la piel-. Los Parásitos de origen muggle que merecen vivir están yendo a San Mungo. Debéis sellar su magia para siempre. Nosotros encontraremos a los culpables que todavía quedan en libertad, se escondan donde se escondan.

Sin esperar respuesta, la figura se barro se transformó en un tornado y se elevó en el aire, saliendo disparado en dirección al sur. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry ya lo había perdido de vista. Boquiabierto, se giró hacia Draco, hacia Ron y Hermione. Todos parecían tan impresionados como él.

-¿Eran ellos? –exclamó Ron-. ¿Creéis que realmente podrán encontrar el cuartel general de los Parásitos?

-Eso parece -dijo Harry. Algo abrumado, se frotó la cara-. Mierda, tenemos que enviar a alguien a San Mungo.

-Podemos tenerlos encerrados en la Sala de Janus Thickey hasta que podamos ocuparnos de ellos –propuso Hermione.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Harry alzó ansiosamente la cabeza, reconociendo esa voz. ¡James! Su hijo se acercaba a él por el aire, sentado tras Michael en su escoba.

-Oh, Dios, ¡James!

James saltó al suelo y fue hacia él. Harry lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no le extrañó que el muchacho protestara un poco. Pero no podía aferrarse menos a él, no después de preocuparse tanto, de pasar tanto miedo.

-Vamos, tío Harry, vas a estrujarlo –dijo Michael, sonriendo.

-Escucha… Escucha, papá, es importante.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo y lo soltó, dispuesto a escucharlo, pero entonces vio el muñón de su brazo izquierdo y gimió con desaliento y culpabilidad.

-Oh, James…

Su hijo, que había estado sonriendo también, se puso serio, casi desafiante.

-Estoy bien. He matado a un montón de Parásitos con una sola mano y soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que cualquiera.

El mensaje estaba claro, no quería compasión. Harry lo entendía porque habría reaccionado igual, pero James no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que dolía ver herido así a un hijo. Con un esfuerzo, reprimió sus propios sentimientos para honrar los de James. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

-Lo sé. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Él sonrió de nuevo y le dio las gracias, pero después empezó a hablar rápidamente de los ex Parásitos perdonados.

-Pero antes de que se fueran al hospital les he preguntado si podían contarnos ya dónde estaba el escondite de los Parásitos y me han dicho que no. El Fidelius sigue activo.

-Habría jurado que Key era la Guardiana –comentó Draco, sorprendido.

-¿Era? –exclamó James-. ¿Ha muerto?

-La mató tu padre, antes de que la magia de Hogwarts empezara a actuar –dijo Ron, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Anda, ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu padrino. Y no te preocupes por el Fidelius. Albus y los demás van a encargarse de eso.

* * *

Podrían haberlos sentido en cualquier parte del mundo, su magia apestosa chirriaba como las bisagras de sus puertas más viejas. Podrían haber hecho cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera la eterna Titania o el poderoso Merlín podrían haberlos detenido.

Volaban, más rápidos que un patronus. Escocia pasó bajo ellos y entraron en Inglaterra. Pero también volaban hacia otras partes del país. Los Parásitos huían como cucarachas, escondiéndose en escondrijos donde pensaban que no serían encontrados. Se equivocaban. Hogwarts les encontraría.

Incineraron a una falsa bruja en su piso de Manchester, asfixiaron a un falso mago que acababa de Aparecerse en un hotel de Londres, arrasaron todas las vidas en Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon, examinaron a otros falsos magos que habían renegado de los Parásitos y juzgaron su arrepentimiento.

Y también llegaron al cuartel general de los Parásitos. El Fidelius rodeaba el lugar como una membrana de gelatina. Ellos rieron. Creer que aquello podía detenerlos… Aquellas pequeñas criaturas despreciables y mortales eran como hormigas para ellos. Con tal poder, Hogwarts nunca tendría que volver a temer nada. Daba que pensar. Pero primero…

Tocaron el límite del Fidelius y se regocijaron al sentirlo derrumbarse entre chasquidos. Después se pusieron a cazar Parásitos.

* * *

Fleur esperaba acontecimientos reunida con el resto de la familia. Aunque oficialmente Hogwarts aún seguía en alerta, la gente se había puesto manos a la obra. Todos los heridos graves estaban en la enfermería y todos los cadáveres del castillo, alrededor de un centenar, habían sido envueltos en sábanas y en hechizos protectores. Una cuadrilla de voluntarios a los que Fleur no podía sino admirar habían empezado a reunir también los cadáveres de los Parásitos, los que no habían sido sepultados ni incinerados hasta convertirse en ceniza. Querían identificarlos, separar a los magos de los muggles, a los británicos de los extranjeros. Otros estaban haciendo desaparecer los restos del campamento de los Parásitos. Los elfos estaban repartiendo bocadillos, té y chocolate caliente a todos los supervivientes; era increíble la rapidez con la que habían conseguido las provisiones.

Una especie de chasquido resonó en su cabeza, uno que reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Harry, el Fidelius! ¡Se ha roto!

Él interrumpió su conversación con su amigo Seamus y se plantó delante de ella en un momento.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos?

Todos la miraban con expectación y Fleur sonrió.

-La dirección, por supuesto.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba de camino a la sala de duchas en la que esperaban los Weasley, acompañada de sus guardias personales y de Robert, cuando escuchó unos gritos lejanos, un rumor de piedras moviéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó, inquieta.

Sus guardias ya tenían sus varitas preparadas y ella sacó la suya también. Robert la imitó un momento después. Se oyeron más gritos. La puerta del final del pasillo se abrió de golpe y Cavensham la atravesó corriendo como un animal asustado en un bosque en llamas.

-¡Está aquí! –gritó-. ¡La magia del ritual nos ha encontrado!

Elizabeth sintió algo frío asentándose en su estómago, recorriéndole las venas. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo.

Era terror.


	43. El fin del Fidelius

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 43 **El fin del Fidelius**

-¡Corra, madam Grudge! ¡Corra!

Musket la estiró también del brazo y ella echó a correr con ellos, aturdida. Al otro lado de los muros, no sabía dónde, se seguían escuchando gritos.

-Pero, ¿cómo han podido encontrarnos?

En vez de contestarle, Cavensham abrió una puerta y Elizabeth se encontró con unas escaleras que bajaban hasta un sótano. El Inefable les hizo pasar y lanzó dos hechizos, uno antes de cerrar la puerta y otro tras hacerlo. Al llegar al final de los escalones, Elizabeth miró a su alrededor. Aquel sótano, iluminado con la fría luz de un halógeno, tenía unos diez metros cuadrados y estaba ocupado en su mayor parte por tuberías. En un rincón también zumbaba una caldera. El aire era opresivo y Elizabeth se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí? –preguntó Robert.

Cavensham tragó saliva.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Ginny intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos y comprendió que estaban pensando lo mismo que ella. Lo que fuera que había alterado tanto a los Parásitos no había terminado aún. Y los cuatro bastardos que estaban vigilándolos parecían ahora más asustados aún que ellos. Se habían reunido en un rincón, cerca de la puerta, y hablaban entre ellos con susurros nerviosos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo pequeña Molly, también en voz baja.

-No lo sé –contestó Ginny-. Algo que no les está gustando.

No quería sentir demasiada esperanza. Los Parásitos todavía estaban armados y cada vez que miraba a su padre temía descubrir que había dejado de respirar. Pero para seguir adelante necesitaba creer que los Parásitos pagarían algún día y las tripas le estaban diciendo que ese día había llegado.

Una vez más, trató de lanzar un Finite mental contra sus ataduras. No funcionó. Nunca lo había hecho, pero la impotencia la estaba volviendo loca.

-¡No, a la mierda! –Uno de los Parásitos se plantó delante de la puerta-. ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

-¡No puedes irte! –exclamó la única mujer del grupo.

Ginny escuchó algo, como si alguien hubiera absorbido aire a través de una pajita justo en su oreja. Giró la cabeza, tratando de ver qué lo había provocado, pero no vio nada. Otro ruido le hizo mirar de nuevo a los Parásitos y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad, les está pasando algo!

Sus cuatro captores estaban cayendo lentamente al suelo mientras se llevaban la mano a la cara, a la garganta. Sus rostros, desfigurados por el pánico, estaban cada vez más rojos.

-¡No pueden respirar! –dijo George, alegremente.

Ginny notó una sensación cálida y extraña en sus muñecas y descubrió, maravillada, que podía moverlas. Había quedado libre. Todos lo habían hecho.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡oh, Merlín!

Entusiasmada, le dio un abrazo a su sobrina, a Percy, todavía todos tirados en el suelo, pero luego se puso rápidamente en pie y corrió hacia los Parásitos. Seguían vivos y sus rostros habían pasado del rojo al morado. Uno de ellos se había llenado la cara de arañazos desesperados. Ginny le pateó en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas antes de agacharse y quitarle la varita. George estaba a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Y los dos se quedaron donde estaban, viéndolos morir, sin entender nada excepto que se estaba haciendo justicia.

* * *

Buscaron su hedionda sala de experimentos. Conocían demasiado bien ese olor y el dolor que llevaba consigo. Los cuatro podían recordarlo. Un fuego la barrió de lado a lado, arrasando con todo, haciendo estallar las máquinas con mil chispas, y la tierra se abrió para devorar sus restos como una boca hambrienta. Papeles, ordenadores, documentos, pizarras. No podía quedar nada.

Y mientras, fueron también a los pasillos de las celdas. Primero prendieron fuego a los guardias, sin molestarse en hacerlo demasiado rápido. Que gritaran, que corrieran ciegamente de un lado a otro, golpeándose contra las paredes; los prisioneros se merecían ese regalo. Después, a su orden, el hormigón que rodeaba las puertas blindadas de las celdas se volvió poco más que hojaldre arenoso. Las puertas cayeron al suelo con estrépito, abriendo las celdas para todos. La magia cantó cuando las primeras cabezas se asomaron, vacilantes, asustadas, decididas. Caras conocidas, casi todas ellas. Los recordaban con sus uniformes, corriendo por los pasillos, riendo con sus amigos, aprendiendo. También entre los Parásitos había caras conocidas, pero con sus decisiones le habían dado la espalda al mundo mágico, a Hogwarts, y no podía haber piedad para ellos.

Sus niños se abrazaron, rieron, lloraron. Y comenzaron a dar sus primeros pasos en libertad.

* * *

Ginny no esperó a que murieran del todo.

-Vigila la puerta –le dijo a George, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-, voy a ver a papá.

Su hermano asintió y llamó a Fred para que le ayudara. Ginny apretó el brazo de su sobrino al cruzarse con él y se arrodilló junto a su padre, que seguía en el suelo, con Percy y pequeña Molly.

-Papá…

-Ginny, pequeña…

Ella le acarició la cara, le besó en la mejilla, notando ese olor vago y familiar que siempre la hacía sentirse segura y querida. Merlín, lo había echado tanto de menos…. Los había echado tanto de menos a todos…

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… Vas a ponerte bien. –Ginny alzó la varita, pero decidió que era mejor comprobar antes qué tal estaba su magia-. _Lumos._

Un estremecimiento agradable la recorrió de arriba abajo y nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, le rodaron por las mejillas. Magia… La sensación resultaba aún más deliciosa de lo que había fantaseado. Y funcionaba_, funcionaba_, aunque los Parásitos la hubieran vejado una y otra vez. Más segura de sí misma, lanzó un Episkeyo sobre su padre.

-Ya lo han intentado –dijo él con voz débil-. No hay nada que hacer, Ginny…

-¡No digas eso!

-Está bien… Somos libres… Vosotros estáis todos bien…-La intentaba consolar, ¿por qué intentaba consolarla?-. Debéis iros antes de que… vengan más Parásitos.

-No, no, no vendrán y no nos iremos sin ti –le aseguró. Visualizó el colchón de su litera y lo hizo aparecer allí-. Vamos a ponerte aquí encima. Percy, ¿me ayudas?

Su hermano sujetó a su padre por el hombro y la cadera, pero éste alzó una mano con esfuerzo.

-Marchaos… de aquí.

-No, papá, escucha… -Pero su mano cayó sin fuerza. Ginny se detuvo, comprendiendo con horror que su padre ya no podía escuchar nada-. ¿Papá? No, no, no, papá…

Percy gimió. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y se echó a llorar desconsolada por aquel hombre bonachón, valiente y honrado y por todo lo que habían perdido con su muerte.

* * *

Los gritos y las carreras se seguían sucediendo. Incluso allá abajo podían escucharlo. Era una pesadilla, una que jamás había tenido porque siempre se había imaginado victoriosa. Elizabeth reprimió las ganas de golpearse la cabeza para despertarse. Medea asesinada, el proyecto viniéndose abajo… No, no, no, ¿cómo podía estar pasando eso después de todos sus esfuerzos, sus sacrificios?

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth –dijo Robert-. Incluso si nos atrapan, conozco a los mejores abogados. Esa gente no querrá que hagamos pública la existencia de la magia, así que estamos en condiciones de lograr un buen acuerdo.

Apenas resultaba consolador, comparado con todo lo que habían perdido. No quería abogados, quería ver el mundo convertido en algo mejor, algo que había estado al alcance de sus manos. Pero Cavensham soltó un bufido de incredulidad, tratando de negarle incluso eso.

-¿Abogados? Por Merlín, ¿de qué están hablando? Esa magia quiere matarnos, no hacer tratos con nosotros. Y tendremos suerte si nos mata rápidamente. Si nos atrapan los magos… Lo que nos harán…

-Tenemos nuestros derechos –replicó Robert, tajante.

Cavensham se echó a reír con más insolencia de la que Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a consentir.

-¿Derechos? –Sus risas siguieron hasta convertirse casi en un sollozo-. Sólo tendremos agonía, eso es todo lo que nos espera. –Respiró hondo y algo en su rostro cambió-. Madam Grudge, la he servido lo mejor que he podido. Le aseguro que lo mejor que podemos hacer es… poner fin a esto nosotros mismos.

Ella retrocedió un paso mientras sus dos guardias se adelantaban para protegerla.

-¿Qué?

-No dejen que los atrapen vivos.

Se apuntó a la sien con su varita y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, un rayo le alcanzó la cabeza y lo mató en el acto. Elizabeth chilló, dando otro paso hacia atrás y Robert se apresuró a sujetarla por los hombros.

-No pasa nada, ¡no pasa nada! Elizabeth, ¡escúchame! –Su voz firme consiguió atraer su atención, apartarla de los gritos-. Ese estúpido no sabe de lo que habla. ¡He tenido una idea! Nos volveremos invisibles, así esa magia no podrá vernos. Después iremos a una de las zonas de Aparición y nos marcharemos. Y si por el camino conseguimos algún rehén, mejor.

-Yo no sé cómo hacernos invisibles.

-Ni yo, pero tus hombres deben saberlo, ¿no?

Elizabeth los miró, aliviada al ver que asentían.

-De acuerdo, hacedlo. ¡Hacedlo!

* * *

Harry se Apareció a las afueras de la granja de gallinas que Fleur les había indicado. No tuvo que pedirle que confirmara que era el lugar adecuado. Una docena de columnas de humo se alzaban en el aire, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y lo más maravilloso de todo, varios grupos de prisioneros ya estaban escapando entre los muros medio derruidos.

-¡Beatrice!

Williamson salió corriendo hacia su mujer, quien chilló al reconocerlo y corrió también a reunirse con él. Otros hicieron lo mismo al distinguir a sus mujeres, maridos, hijos, hijas, amigos… ¿Quién no tenía a nadie querido allí? Harry se encontró buscando caras familiares entre la multitud, como todos. Algún Weasley que pudiera contarle cómo estaban los demás., alguno de sus hombres…

-¡Chloe!

Harry fue rápidamente hacia la auror.

-¡Jefe!

Él la abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho. A ella no pareció importarle.

-Me alegro tanto de verte… ¿Estás bien?

Chloe se separó de él. Su aspecto cansado y envejecido revelaba el infierno por el que habían pasado, pero la expresión de sus ojos era tan inquisitiva como recordaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es largo de explicar, pero básicamente todo esto lo está provocando la magia de Hogwarts. La hemos invocado con un ritual.

-Entonces… ¿todo ha terminado?

Lo dijo en voz baja, como si temiera creerlo. Pero Harry sólo tenía que mirar a su alrededor para saber la respuesta.

-Sí, todo ha terminado.

* * *

-¡Theo! ¡Gabriel!

Draco tuvo que esforzarse para no ponerse a dar saltos de alegría, pero corrió hacia ellos, esquivando a unos y a otros.

-¡Tío Draco!

Gabriel casi le saltó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. Estaba en los huesos y olía a rancio, a ropa usada una y otra vez, pero Draco nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

-Gabriel, Theo… Oh, Merlín, Daphne se va a volver loca cuando os vea.

-¿Está bien? –exclamó Theo. Él también estaba flaco y su pelo se había vuelto completamente gris, pero había una chispa de anhelo y esperanza en sus ojos y Draco supo que su respuesta sería suficiente para que Theo luchara por dejar atrás lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, y Morrigan también. –Theo cerró los ojos un momento de puro agradecimiento-. Se ha convertido en toda una arquera. Todos en tu familia están bien, la verdad. Y Blaise también sigue entre nosotros, aunque Arcadia ha sufrido una herida bastante fea durante la batalla. Lo último que sé de ella es que estaba con los medimagos. –Pero había cosas más importantes que hacer y Draco llamó a su elfo-. Llévalos a los dos con Daphne Nott, en Hogwarts, y después vuelve.

-Sí, amo Draco.

-Hablaremos después –les dijo Draco.

* * *

Harry iba con Draco y los Weasley, sorteando a la gente, saludando con alegría a las caras familiares, haciendo preguntas y contestándolas. Chloe le había dicho que los Parásitos habían matado a Kingsley Shacklebolt cuando se había negado a ayudarles a entrar al ministerio, pero había visto a Cavan Broderick, a Alicia Spinnet, a Ernie McMillan, a Lee Jordan. Este último se había unido a ellos y les estaba ayudando a buscar al resto de los Weasley, pero todavía no habían encontrado a nadie.

Cuando estaban ya cerca de la puerta, ocurrió algo dentro que desató el caos. Los ruidos del reencuentro, -las risas, los sollozos emocionados- se convirtieron en gritos de niños aterrorizados e insultos cargados de odio. Harry intercambió una mirada de alarma con los demás y echó a correr para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Vamos, dejen pasar!

La gente intentó obedecerle, aunque no era fácil, con tanta aglomeración y Harry se encontró por fin al otro lado. Lo que vio lo dejó clavado en el sitio por un momento. Acorralados contra el muro que rodeaba aquel lugar había un grupo compuesto por un centenar de mujeres , adolescentes y niños; sus ropas y mejillas redondeadas hacían imposible confundirlos con prisioneros. No, eran Parásitos. Las mujeres, al menos. Sus chillidos de terror no se debían a los insultos y los gestos hostiles de los magos y brujas recién liberados, sino a la muralla de fuego que los mantenía contra la pared.

Harry corrió hacia allí.

-¡No! ¡Los niños no!

No sabía si la magia podía escucharle, razonar. Pero los niños eran inocentes, con independencia de lo que hubieran hecho sus padres y no merecían morir.

Un viento huracanado, centrado sólo en él, le forzó a detenerse. No podía avanzar, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Una figura humana compuesta de agua apareció frente a él, inmune a los efectos del viento.

-Somos Hogwarts, Harry Potter. –Una de las voces de la criatura podía ser la de Albus, pero nada hacía indicar que su hijo estaba ahí, que le reconocía-. Nunca le hemos hecho daño a un niño intencionadamente. Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer con estas mujeres? Todas sabían lo que estaba pasando. Algunas tienen magia robada. Ninguna se había arrepentido hasta ahora.

-¡No se merecen vivir! –gritó alguien, jaleado por los demás.

-Por favor… –gimió una de ellas-. Nosotras sólo cuidábamos de nuestros niños y trabajábamos en la cocina.

-Nunca hemos luchado ni le hemos hecho daño a nadie –sollozó otra, aferrada a un bebé y a dos niños más mayores tan asustados como ella.

Probablemente era cierto; Harry sospechaba que si no hubiera sido así, la magia las habría eliminado como había hecho con todos los demás, sin molestarse en pedir su opinión. Merecían un castigo, pero no la muerte.

-Dejad que nosotros nos ocupemos de ellas –le pidió a la figura de agua-. Estas mujeres no son un peligro para Hogwarts.

-No, no lo son. Bien, obrad como consideréis oportuno con ellas. Pero sed cuidadosos con la identidad de los bebés. Algunos pertenecen a las brujas y magos que estaban prisioneros y unos pocos han sido robados a los muggles.

La figura desapareció de su vista con la misma rapidez que la muralla de fuego, dejando a Harry lleno de preguntas. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente al grupo de mujeres y niños, buscando a los bebés. Había quizás una docena. Harry comprendió que aquello iba a llevar su tiempo.

-Que nadie se mueva –les advirtió a las mujeres-. Si alguien tiene una varita que la deje caer al suelo.

-Ya no tenemos –contestó una, secándose las lágrimas-. Las han quemado mientras intentábamos escapar.

Harry se giró entonces hacia todos los que estaban observando lo que sucedía. Ninguno parecía demasiado complacido con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero tampoco daba la sensación de que se estuvieran preparando para un linchamiento. Draco meneó la cabeza en su dirección, las palabras "Gryffindor idiota" claramente escritas en su rostro.

-Necesito ayuda aquí. Debemos poner estas mujeres bajo custodia y ocuparnos de los niños. Algunos de los bebés fueron secuestrados durante el Gran Desmaius y hemos de encontrar a sus verdaderas familias.

-Harry… -Ron acompañó su protesta moviendo su mano en dirección a uno de los edificios más grandes de aquel lugar.

-No te preocupes, tú ve a buscar a tu familia. –Miró a los otros Weasley-. Id, yo me ocupo.

Draco lanzó un suspiro que debía de haberse oído por todo el país y comenzó a caminar hacia él, acompañado del elfo Patis. Celeste Robards salió de entre la gente y también se acercó, dispuesta a ayudar. Harry les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Ginny miró de reojo los cadáveres de dos Parásitos que estaban en el suelo. Parecían momificados. Todavía no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin duda había algo o alguien matando a todos los Parásitos del proyecto. George caminaba a su lado, con la varita lista. Tras ellos iba Percy, que cargaba con el cuerpo de su padre. Pequeña Molly y Fred cerraban la marcha; ellos también llevaban varitas, se las habían quitado a los otros dos Parásitos que habían muerto asfixiados.

Se encontraban en un pasillo, buscando una salida. Aquel sitio parecía un maldito laberinto. De pronto, un ruido atrajo su atención. Venía de una puerta que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. La puerta tenía un aspecto extraño, como si la hubieran arrancado de sus goznes y la hubieran apoyado contra el marco. Ginny se dio cuenta de que George también lo había notado. Con una señal, hicieron pararse a los demás. Percy depositó con cuidado el cuerpo en el suelo, pegado a la pared, y sacó una varita que habían encontrado tirada en mitad de otro pasillo.

Ginny y George se colocaron de pie a cada lado de la puerta. Fred y Molly hicieron lo mismo, pero arrodillados. Ginny intercambió una mirada con su hermano y se preparó; si había Parásitos allí dentro, acabar con ellos sería un auténtico placer.

George lanzó un Evanesco contra la puerta y Ginny se movió para ponerse en el hueco y empezar a lanzar Diffindos contra todo lo que hubiera allí dentro.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo, muda de estupor, ensordecida por los chillidos infantiles de terror que la recibieron.

Allí dentro había niños. Montones y montones de niños, probablemente más de cien. La habitación estaba aumentada con magia y uno de los lados estaba repleto de literas de tres pisos. En el otro había un par de mesas largas, donde debían comer. Los niños estaban apelotonados en una esquina; los más mayores, que no podían tener más de diez años, protegían a los más pequeños y todos iban vestidos con el mismo chándal oscuro. Pero a pesar de su ropa muggle, saltaba a la vista que aquellos no eran hijos de los Parásitos. Eran niños magos, niños flacos y con expresiones asustadas y traumatizadas.

-¡No somos Parásitos! –exclamó Ginny, levantando ambas manos-. ¡No vamos a haceros daño!

George intentó calmarlos también, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, una niña de unos diez años había empezado a mirar a Ginny fijamente y cuando por fin habló, su voz se alzó por encima de la de los otros niños.

-¿Es usted Ginny Potter?¿La que estaba casada con el Chico-que-vivió?

-Sí, sí –contestó Ginny a toda prisa, sabiendo que esa era la clave para que confiaran en ellos-. Yo soy Ginny Potter y este es mi hermano George Weasley. Seguro que algunos de vosotros habéis ido a su tienda alguna vez.

Los niños se estaban empezando a calmar y muchos asintieron.

-Me gustan mucho las Serpientes Saltarinas, están muy ricas –dijo uno de los críos, tímidamente.

Más asentimientos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la niña que había hablado primero. Era alta para su edad, de barbilla decidida-. Nuestros guardias se han… caído en un agujero que se ha abierto de pronto allí, en el suelo, y la puerta se ha caído también.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Ginny.

-Piper. Piper Ollerton.

-Bien, Piper, algo o alguien está atacando a los Parásitos por todo el proyecto. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

-¡No! –exclamó otro niño que no podía tener más de ocho años-. ¡Nos atraparán y nos matarán! ¡Nos dijeron que nos matarían y no era matar jugando, era de verdad!

Ginny negó vehemente con la cabeza.

-No, no os atraparán. Ya os lo he dicho, algo muy poderoso les está atacando. Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar. Vamos… Vamos, tenéis que venir con nosotros. Os sacaremos de aquí.

-¡Pero yo quiero irme con mi mamá! –protestó uno de los más pequeños, sollozando.

-Primero os pondremos a salvo y luego buscaremos a vuestras mamás. Igual están fuera de aquí, buscándoos a vosotros. Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos.

Miró directamente a la Piper, comprendiendo que si ella aceptaba, los demás la seguirían. Después de unos segundos, la niña asintió y empezó a decirles a los demás que se movieran. Los más mayores sujetaron de la mano a los más pequeños, los más decididos calmaron el miedo de los más temerosos. En cuanto estuvieron listos, se pusieron en marcha. Ginny se puso delante, con George, pero cada dos pasos se giraba para observar la silenciosa comitiva. Todos habían especulado con el destino que habían sufrido los niños y ahora tenía parte de la respuesta.

-¿Habéis estado allí desde el principio? –le preguntó a Piper en voz baja.

-Casi todos. A Mark y a Jerry los trajeron hace unas semanas. Se estaban escondiendo con sus padres, pero los Parásitos los encontraron.

-¿Os han… os han hecho dar magia?

El rostro de Piper se ensombreció y asintió con algo de rigidez.

-A todos los que tenemos más de cinco años. Al principio probaron también con los más pequeños, pero creo que no funcionó. –Hizo una pausa-. Cuando funciona, la gente vuelve, ¿no?

A Ginny también le costó asentir, disgustada por lo que implicaba esa frase. ¿A cuántos niños pequeños habían asesinado antes de darse cuenta de que no podían sobrevivir a sus experimentos?

-Sí. –Ginny vio un cadáver más a lo lejos y le echó un hechizo de invisibilidad rápidamente para que los niños no lo vieran. Ya estaban bastante traumatizados-. ¿Había bebés con vosotros?

-No, nunca.

Según los rumores, los bebés habían muerto cuando los habían puesto en sus máquinas. Ginny no tenía manera de saber si eso era cierto, pero su instinto le decía que no iban a encontrar una sala llena de bebés en algún lado del proyecto.

-Ginny, ¿oyes eso? –preguntó George.

Ella se calló, inquieta, y aguzó el oído. George tenía razón, se acercaba gente y no era un grupo pequeño. La posibilidad de que fueran los Parásitos la hizo gritar mentalmente de rabia y frustración, pero se calmó al comprender que había otra opción. Podían ser otros prisioneros. O los responsables de aquella satisfactoria matanza de Parásitos.

Ginny hizo una señal para que todos se detuvieran y otra a su hermano para que se adelantara con ella hasta la esquina. Allí, con cuidado, se asomaron para echar un vistazo. Al final había una puerta doble de cristal esmerilado que dejaba ver las siluetas de las personas que se acercaban. Debían de ser diez o doce. Ginny se lamió los labios y preparó su varita. Si eran Parásitos, los recibiría con una buena andanada de Avada Kedavras. Si iba a haber pelea, necesitaban aprovechar el factor sorpresa para reducir su número.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, vio a Bill y a Ron. Detrás, a Seamus y Angelina. Ginny corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Lo primero que Harry había hecho había sido identificar a los bebés que habían sido separados de sus verdaderas familias. Un par de ellas pusieron las cosas difíciles, creyendo al parecer que aquellos bebés eran realmente suyos, pero las demás no protestaron demasiado.

-Sabíamos que nos los quitarían antes o después –había dicho una de ellas, rozando las mejillas del niño al despedirse-. Pensamos que se los devolverían a sus madres cuando todo terminara o… o que se los llevarían para hacer experimentos con ellos.

Tras enviar los bebés a Hogwarts para que pudieran reunirse con sus familias, Harry, Draco y Celeste habían empezado a discutir sobre el mejor lugar al que poner a las mujeres y el resto de los niños. Fue la presidenta de los Cannons, todavía con el uniforme de los prisioneros, la que sugirió que los instalaran en el estadio de su equipo, alojados en tiendas de campaña. A Harry le había gustado la idea y lo habían organizado todo lo más rápidamente posible. Pronto empezaron a enviar a las mujeres y los niños allí con ayuda de elfos y un par de magos de confianza.

-Con las protecciones que tiene el campo no hará falta mucha gente para vigilarlo –comentó Harry-. Y cuando levantemos la Cuarentena dejaremos a los niños con familiares que puedan encargarse de ellos.

-Ya pensaremos en eso –dijo Draco. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito y unos segundos más, una nueva nube de humo se alzó detrás del edificio principal-. Lo primero es sacar a todo el mundo de aquí.

El patronus de Hermione se paró frente a Harry.

-Acabamos de recibir noticias de Azkaban; todos los Parásitos que estaban sitiando la cárcel han muerto. Ha sido la magia del ritual. Los guardias han dicho que necesitaban salir de allí ya, así que he mandado a un par de BIM con un elfo para que los sustituyan hasta que podamos enviar a alguien con más experiencia.

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos.

-No podemos hacerlo todo a la vez, Harry –dijo Draco-. Vamos a tardar semanas en volver a funcionar con normalidad.

-Es alucinante que la magia esté actuando aquí y en Azkaban a la vez –comentó Celeste-. Es mucho más poderosa de lo que había imaginado al principio. Jefe, ¿crees que podrá atrapar a todos los Parásitos que se hayan intentando esconder en el mundo muggle?

-Me parece que sí. Si los encontró aquí, debe ser capaz de encontrarlos en cualquier lado. –Miriam Siegel, que estaba ayudando con el traslado, se llevó a dos chavales de unos doce años y un segundo después, un elfo se llevó a la última niña, de unos catorce, que había estado esperando su turno sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha-. Bien, ya no quedan más niños.

-Eeeh, Harry… -dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja-. Quizás no deberías hablar tan pronto.

Harry se giró para ver la causa de esas palabras y se quedó boquiabierto al descubrir a los Weasley saliendo por la puerta con un centenar de niños tras sus talones.

-Pero, ¿de dónde…? -Luego se dio cuenta de que George, Ginny y los demás también estaban allí y corrió hacia ellos, sonriente-. ¡Los habéis encontrado! ¿Estáis todos bien?

-¡Eh, Harry!

Había empezado a palmearle la espalda a George, a Percy, pero fue entonces cuando vio a Bill cargando con Arthur. Su alegría se esfumó al ver muerto a lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido jamás.

-Oh, no… No… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fue George quien le contestó, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-La muerte de mi madre fue demasiado dura para él. No estaba bien. Hace unos días le quitaron la magia otra vez y… no se recuperó.

Harry luchó contra las lágrimas.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto… Ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer todo esto antes, igual Arthur…

-Colega, no –le interrumpió Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero se mantenía firme-. Esto es culpa de los Parásitos y de nadie más.

Harry notó la mano de Draco en su espalda, una presencia reconfortante.

-Yo también lo siento, Ron, Bill, todos… -dijo Draco-. Mi más sentido pésame. Pero me alegro de que el resto de vosotros esté bien.

-Sí, es genial volver a veros –dijo Harry, pasando la vista por Ginny, pequeña Molly y los demás. La pena por Arthur se mezclaba con su alegría por ver a los demás sanos y salvos-. Os hemos echado un montón de menos. –Se giró hacia su ex mujer, abriendo un poco los brazos y ella se separó de Seamus para ir a abrazarlo-. Los niños te han echado muchísimo de menos.

No serían huérfanos, no todavía. No tendrían que lamentar la ausencia de su madre cada día.

-Yo también los he echado muchísimo de menos. Y toda esta locura… ¿Todo esto lo está haciendo Albus?

Harry rió suavemente.

-Bueno, no solo. Pero sí… -Luego se quedó observando a los niños que esperaban tras los Weasley-. ¿Y vuestros amigos?

-Los hemos encontrado en una habitación. Han estado viviendo aparte, aunque también les quitaban la magia.

Un hombre corría ya hacia ellos, gritando un nombre. Un niño salió del grupo y salió al encuentro del hombre, chillando "papá, papá" todo el rato. Otros antiguos prisioneros empezaban a acercarse también al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh, Merlín, están vivos! ¡Hay niños aquí!

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

En menos de diez segundos se había montado un caos de reencuentros, llantos, abrazos y besos. Harry intercambió una sonrisa con Draco y se quedó observando la escena.

* * *

Elizabeth sintió una oleada de alivio cuando consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos al vestíbulo. Allí era posible usar la Aparición. Pero su alivio fue fugaz y débil comparado con la rabia, la frustración y el miedo que le agarrotaban la garganta. Mirara donde mirara, las señales de su derrota se burlaban de ella. Los cadáveres, el humo proveniente de los laboratorios, los cristales rotos de la puerta principal.

-Debemos irnos –dijo Robert en voz baja.

-Espera un momento.

A través de la puerta rota podía ver que todavía había gente allí fuera. Prisioneros regodeándose en una victoria egoísta que mantendría la magia alejada de la gente normal. Siguiendo un impulso se acercó un poco más y el odio se desbocó en su pecho cuando descubrió entre la gente un montón de cabezas pelirrojas. Los Weasley. Y Potter. Y aunque no podía verlo bien, aquel cabello rubio debía ser Malfoy. El resentimiento casi la dejó sin respiración. ¿Iba a ser aquella la última imagen que se llevara de su proyecto? ¿Aquellas criaturas despreciables riendo en medio de las ruinas en las que habían convertido su sueño?

No, tenía otras ideas.

-Abdoulaye.

-¿Sí, madam? –No podía verlo, pero su voz sonaba tan solícita como siempre.

-Ve donde están Potter y los demás y mata a todos los que puedas, empezando por él.

-Sí, madam.

El casi inaudible ruido de pasos le indicó que la estaba obedeciendo.

-No te preocupes –dijo Elizabeth a Robert-. Sólo quiero un buen recuerdo de despedida. Sólo necesitamos un segundo para Aparecernos, no tendrán tiempo de atraparnos.

La risa de unos niños a sus espaldas la hizo girarse rápidamente, sobresaltada. Allí no había nadie. Probablemente había sido un eco del exterior. Elizabeth se olvidó de eso. No podía ver a su guardia y tenía que estar atenta para no perderse el momento en el que Potter muriera. Pensaba atesorar su expresión y la de sus amigos como premio de consolación.

* * *

Cuando todos los niños que habían encontrado Ginny y los demás estuvieron de vuelta en Hogwarts, Harry usó su un hechizo para ver la hora.

-Nosotros deberíamos volver ya también. La hora del ritual está a punto de terminar y quiero asegurarme de que todo vaya bien con los niños.

-Claro –dijo Draco-. Podemos volver luego. Me gustaría tener la confirmación de que todos los peces gordos han caído.

Harry entendía el sentimiento. Hacía ya un par de minutos que no se escuchaban gritos de nadie, lo cual parecía indicar que todos los Parásitos estaban muertos, pero ¿podían estar seguros? Había apostado algunos guardias alrededor del perímetro. Harry decidió pedirles que se aseguraran con un hechizo de que no quedaba nadie vivo allí dentro.

Alguien gritó a su izquierda y la tierra se abrió a unos diez metros de distancia. Harry dio un respingo y apuntó hacia allí con su varita. El agujero seguía abierto, pero no había nadie. De pronto escucharon más gritos, uno de ellos de mujer. Provenían del edificio principal.

-¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Draco. Él también tenía la varita preparada, todos la tenían.

-No lo sé.

Los gritos seguían, sonando cada vez más cerca. Harry vio hilos de fuego que restallaban en el aire. Después olió la carne quemada. Comprendiéndolo, lanzó un Finite entre los látigos de fuego. Grudge, Musket y uno de los guardias africanos de la primera aparecieron ante ellos, corriendo mientras los látigos de fuego les golpeaban las espaldas, las piernas, tratando inútilmente de protegerse.

-¡Por todos los…! –exclamó Draco, interrumpiéndose con una carcajada.

-¡Es Grudge! –exclamó Ginny-. ¡Matadla!

Harry alzó una mano.

-¡No! Necesitamos interrogarla. Hay Parásitos en otros países.

Si la magia hubiera querido matarlos, lo hubiera hecho. Pero en vez de eso, les había llevado a Grudge y a Musket como un regalo. Harry les lanzó un Incarcerus a los dos, pero cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con el guardia, una piedra se alzó repentinamente entre el hechizo y él a modo de escudo. Al intentarlo de nuevo volvió a suceder. Harry se dio cuenta de que había un segundo guardia atrapado en el agujero y que los dos estaban siendo protegidos del mismo modo por la magia. Fijándose bien, los látigos de fuego no habían tocado a ninguno de los dos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué los está protegiendo? –exclamó Ron.

El guardia que seguía vivo estaba intentando desatar a Grudge con sus manos, pero una fuerte corriente de aire lo alejó de ella y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. El guardia volvió a correr hacia ella y la escena se repitió.

-Oh, creo que ya sé lo que está pasando… -dijo Hermione, con inesperada compasión-. Harry, prepárate para proteger a Grudge.

-¿Qué?

Hermione apuntó al guardia con su varita.

_-Uhuruwe._

Harry lo recordó en cuanto lo escuchó. El ministerio de magia senegalés les había pasado aquella información, unos años atrás. El hechizo liberador. Les habían advertido que no funcionaría mientras Grudge no estuviera muerta o despojada de todo su poder, pero ya no quedaba nada poderoso en ella. Esta vez la magia de Hogwarts no se interpuso y el hechizo dio de lleno en el guardia. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, como si las piernas le hubieran fallado y se quedó así unos segundos. Después echó la cabeza atrás y gritó, un grito que superó los chillidos agudos de dolor de Grudge y Musket y que encontró su hermano cuando el otro guardia fue liberado del mismo modo. La tierra que había atrapado a este último se alzó para dejarlo salir del agujero, pero el hombre parecía demasiado conmocionado aún para levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Los Grudge los habían esclavizado, ¿recuerdas? Hermione ha terminado el hechizo.

Uno de ellos volvió a gritar y saltó hacia Grudge con furia homicida. La magia de Hogwarts lo volvió a alejar por el aire y Draco corrió hacia él, hablando a trompicones en wolof. El hombre dio dos pasos en dirección a ella, pero Draco seguía hablando y algo de lo que dijo con esa lengua suya de plata hizo que el otro se detuviera y empezara a calmarse. Hermione y Lee, mientras, se habían acercado precavidamente al segundo hombre, que lloraba sin disimulo. Harry no podía ni imaginar lo que debían de estar sintiendo, lo que debían pesar las cosas que habían sido obligados a hacer.

Y allí estaba la culpable, junto a Musket. Los dos tirados en el suelo boca abajo. Los látigos de fuego habían desaparecido tras llenar de verdugones sus espaldas, brazos, piernas.

-Animales, soltadme, soltadme… -sollozaba ella-. No tenéis derecho… ¿Cómo os atrevéis?

Harry le dio con un Desmaius no muy fuerte. Quería que despertara pronto. Que no se perdiera ni un solo detalle de su propio final.

-Vámonos a Hogwarts.


	44. Reencuentros

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Alianza; con el próximo, que hace las veces de epílogo aunque no lo sea, nos despediremos de la historia. Ya os diré adiós como Dios manda el miércoles, pero quería avisaros por si alguien aún no lo sabía.

Capítulo 44 **Reencuentros**

Draco se Apareció en la puerta de Hogwarts con Musket, a quien la sacudida del viaje le había hecho despertar. Los plops a su alrededor le indicaron que los demás también habían llegado, incluido Harry, que llevaba a Grudge. Ella también estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Inmediatamente Draco notó el ambiente casi festivo que reinaba en los terrenos del castillo. Había gente por todas partes, abrazándose, riendo, llorando con emoción. No todo era alegría, pero incluso los que habían perdido a alguien podían consolarse con algún reencuentro y con el simple hecho de que todo hubiera terminado por fin. Aquí y allá, columnas de humo blanco indicaban la presencia de algún caldero al fuego y de vez en cuando la fría brisa matutina traía aromas a café, bacon, pan horneándose.

Lo más sorprendente era el buen aspecto del castillo en sí. Los daños que había sufrido durante la última batalla habían desaparecido casi por completo. Draco aguzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que podía distinguir cómo el tejado de una de las torres se estaba arreglando solo. ¿La magia de Hogwarts también? Merlín, Robards tenía razón, era muchísimo más poderosa de lo que todos habían imaginado.

Pero Draco decidió olvidarse de eso por el momento y centrarse en la reacción de la gente, en sus caras al ver a sus dos prisioneros flotando junto a ellos, amordazados y atados como salchichas. La sorpresa convirtiéndose rápidamente en odio o en una alegría feroz.

Definitivamente ganar una guerra era mucho mejor que perderla. Incluso mejor que "no sé sabe muy bien en qué bando hemos estado al final".

-Esa es Grudge –dijo alguien.

-¡Acabemos con ella!

Si los hubieran dejado, Musket y Grudge habrían muerto allí mismo, linchados por la multitud, pero no sin esfuerzo, Harry consiguió convencer a la gente de que necesitaban interrogarlos antes de decidir qué hacer con ellos. El resto del camino hasta la puerta principal del castillo fue una especie de desfile del odio y Draco tuvo que recordarse un par de veces que toda esa hostilidad, esta vez, no estaba dirigida hacia él.

Cuando llegaron al castillo dejaron a los prisioneros en manos de Celeste y de un par de BIM para que los llevaran a una de las celdas y ellos y los Weasley se encaminaron con paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que el ritual acabara. Draco no olvidaba que Rowena Ravenclaw había advertido que era peligroso que los participantes no aceptaran regresar, que podían morir si no lo hacían. Ninguno de los cuatro era idiota, conocían ese riesgo, pero había una pequeña parte de él que se preguntaba si todo aquel inmenso poder no resultaría demasiado tentador, si no costaría demasiado volver a ser un simple humano después de haber sido un dios.

* * *

Sus caras… Rieron al recordarlo. Esos insectos, escondiéndose en ese sótano, ocultándose bajo ese ridículo hechizo de invisibilidad, creyendo que podrían escapar y hacer más daño… Cómo se habían divertido viendo todo aquello.

Era agradable saber que no quedaba un enemigo en pie, todos muertos o prisioneros. Y el castillo ya estaba siendo reparado, tal era su poder ahora, su sabiduría. Las cosas estaban como debían estar; la magia ronroneó de placer por todas las Islas.

* * *

-¿No deberían estar despertando ya? –preguntó Lily, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

Ninguno de los adultos trató de tranquilizarla y eso la asustó más.

-Faltan sólo tres minutos –dijo McGonagall, lanzándole una mirada al reloj-. Creo que sí sería una buena idea que volvieran ya.

La señora Carmichael fue la primera en actuar y se arrodilló junto a Seren.

-Seren, cariño, despierta… -La meneó un poco por el hombro-. Seren…

No hubo respuesta. Lily se mordió los labios con inquietud y se arrodilló también al lado de su hermano.

-Albus… Al… Vamos, despierta.

Rose la estaba ayudando, pero Albus tampoco reaccionó, ni lo hicieron Scorpius y Mei cuando sus testigos intentaron despertarlos. Lily empezó a preocuparse de verdad e insistió. Podían morir si no despertaban. ¿Por qué no ponían fin al ritual?

-¡Seren! –chilló Casper-. ¡Está abriendo los ojos!

Lily interrumpió sus ruegos y se giró hacia Seren, esperanzada. Sí, estaba medio despierta, intentando hablar.

-No puedo…Tenemos… que regresar… los cuatro.

Seren volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si el esfuerzo de hablar la hubiera agotado. Lily miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien tuviera idea de qué hacer.

-Señora Carmichael, señor Holmes, ¿qué estaban diciéndole a la señorita Carmichael antes de que despertara? –preguntó la directora.

-Que su padre pronto estaría aquí, y también James, que los dos querrían verla.

McGonagall se quedó pensativa un momento y Lily contuvo el aliento, toda esperanza.

-Ustedes son los testigos –dijo la directora al final-. Creo que deben darles razones para volver, recordarles quiénes son realmente. –Volvió a dirigirle una mirada al reloj-. Y les aconsejo que se den prisa.

Lily se apresuró a inclinarse de nuevo sobre Albus mientras Rose la imitaba al otro lado. El aire se llenó de súplicas, de nombres, de un "despierta" tras otro.

-…Tienes que volver, Al, por favor. Por favor…. James quiere verte y seguro que mamá… -Lily se interrumpió con un presentimiento y miró en dirección a la puerta. Oh, Merlín, estaba allí… Estaba allí, era ella-. ¡Mamá! ¡Albus, despierta, es mamá! ¡Es mamá!

Ella le saludó desde la puerta, sonriendo, con lágrimas en las mejillas, y Lily gimió con desesperación, dando saltitos, porque tenía que ir a abrazarla, iba a morirse si no la abrazaba, pero no podía dejar a Albus así, con su vida pendiente de un hilo.

-¿Mamá? –dijo de repente su hermano.

-Sí, sí, Albus, es mamá, ¡es mamá! ¡Tienes que despertarte!

Albus se tensó y gruñó de dolor.

-No puedo…

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamó Rose.

-Los cuatro… Los cuatro…

* * *

No iban a morir. ¿Cómo iban a morir? Quizás lo harían sus cuerpos, pero ellos vivirían mientras Hogwarts siguiera en pie, guardianes del colegio y del mundo mágico. Su poder se extendería por las Islas, imposible de igualar. Y no tendrían que preocuparse nunca más. Nada podría herirles jamás. Nunca necesitarían nada ni a nadie. Era perfecto. Era puro. Rieron y siguieron volando y siendo.

* * *

-Aguanta despierto, Scorp. Tú no eres solamente magia. Eres también mi hermano. Y a papá se le partirá el corazón si te pasa algo. No quieres hacerle eso, ¿verdad? –Scorpius se tensó y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor-. Y no te olvides de Albus. Tienes que regresar si quieres volver a besarlo y… y lo demás.

-Todos queremos que vuelvas, cariño. Piensa en el futuro tan bonito que te espera, en el viaje que quieres hacer con Albus.

Mientras su abuela hablaba, Cassandra se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento y mirar a su alrededor. Su hermano, Albus y Seren estaban luchando para mantenerse conscientes, pero Mei todavía no había abierto los ojos ni una sola vez, aunque su hermana y su prima estaban esforzándose en despertarla. Y según el reloj, sólo quedaba medio minuto.

-¿Por qué no se despierta? –le gritó a la hermana de Mei.

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Cassandra maldijo con impotencia mientras volvía a sacudir el hombro de Scorpius. Si su hermano moría por culpa de Mei Ling, iba a echar abajo la Torre de Ravenclaw.

-¡Mei! –chilló Seren, su voz alzándose entre las demás con agonía-. ¡Nos estás haciendo daño!

Su grito fue desgarrador, absoluto, y todos se quedaron callados un momento, sobrecogidos.

Mei se medio incorporó de un salto, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¡Mei! –Su hermana la sujetó rápidamente por el hombro.

-Quédate, por Merlín, Mei –suplicó Scorpius, con urgencia-. ¡Quédate!

Cassandra clavó la vista en ella y contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que se acababa el tiempo, que lo que hiciera Mei a continuación decidiría el destino de los cuatro. Si se dejaba llevar por la magia… Mei dejó escapar el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo también y su cuerpo perdió la tensión, como si se hubiera quedado exhausta. La luz perlada que les había estado envolviendo hasta entonces desapareció con un siseo de brasas húmedas.

El ritual había terminado.

* * *

_Soy Albus. Albus Severus Potter. Soy Albus…_ Era difícil de recordar, cuando había sido más, mucho más. Cuando aún los sentía dentro de él.

-Lo siento…

Era Mei y Albus reptó hacia ella, buscando consolarla. Lo entendía, todos lo entendían. Poder, conocimiento, seguridad, protección. Ser humano dolía a veces, daba miedo. Podían herirte de un millón de maneras distintas. Había sido tan tentador, dejar todo eso atrás…

-No pasa nada –murmuró Albus, acariciándola. O quizás eran Seren o Scorpius. Habían acabado todos amontonados uno encima del otro, tratando de suavizar la transición; ser uno solo todavía resultaba demasiado extraño. Albus se sentía lleno de recuerdos y emociones que no le pertenecían. Clases de piano, una niña rubia corriendo a su lado, una mujer de pelo negro leyéndole un cuento en chino. ¿Era él quien había llorado en un baño, harto de las injusticias de los profesores? ¿Había pasado toda una tarde maravillado por la belleza de unas ecuaciones matemáticas?

Poco a poco, su mente se aclaró, su identidad dejó de ser una cosa amorfa y confusa. Era Albus Potter, Gryffindor. Jugaba al ajedrez, quería ser rompedor de maldiciones y estaba enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. Albus abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas con una piedra de cincuenta kilos entre los brazos. Enfrente de él estaban los ojos grises de Scorpius, parpadeando, todavía desenfocados.

-Eh…

Scorpius parpadeó un poco más y por fin pareció centrarse de verdad.

-Eh…

Albus hizo un esfuerzo más y e intentó levantarse. No lo habría conseguido solo, pero unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y le ayudaron a sentarse.

-Albus, ¿estás bien?

Era tío Charlie, con su cara ancha y amable, su pelo corto, de un rojo algo más oscuro que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Muy cansado.

Su tío sonrió, aliviado.

-No me extraña.

Otros estaban ayudando también a Scorpius y las chicas, que tenían aspecto de estar tan agotados como él. Y había gente acercándose, aplaudiendo, gritando que ya habían despertado y estaban bien, y alguien pidiendo que les dejaran espacio y alguien más pidiendo que les trajeran algo de comer, algo con chocolate. La sola mención al chocolate hizo que Albus salivara ligeramente.

-Albus…

La voz de su madre, que tantas veces había escuchado en sueños. Albus giró la vista hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, casi sin atreverse a pensar que aquello era real porque lo contrario dolería demasiado. Pero sí era real. Sí estaba allí.

-Mamá…

Ella se estaba arrodillando a su lado, sonriendo, viva.

-Cariño… -Su madre lo abrazó y Albus se enterró en su pecho, demasiado débil y feliz para poder contener el llanto. La había echado tanto de menos… Después de pensar que la había perdido para siempre y nunca más iba a verla, después de todas esas noches preocupándose por ella tras averiguar que seguía viva, pero prisionera… No podía creer que todo hubiera acabado por fin.

* * *

Cuando Seren dejó de abrazar a su padre, sabía a quién iba a encontrar a su lado.

-James –dijo, echándose en sus brazos-. James…

Casi lo había olvidado, lo bien que se sentía apretada contra su pecho, lo fuertes que parecían sus brazos cuando la rodeaban, su olor, por debajo de la sangre y el sudor de la batalla. Seren lloraba y cuando él se separó para besarla, descubrió que James lloraba también.

-No voy a volver a separarme de ti nunca –murmuró él contra sus labios-. Nunca.

Seren le acarició la mejilla, el pelo, y fue cuando notó sólo una mano de James en su espalda, cuando recordó lo que le había pasado. Consternada, se apartó ligeramente y le levantó con cuidado el brazo izquierdo. Se había acostumbrado a ver gente a la que le faltaba algún brazo o alguna pierna y la herida, además, estaba ya cicatrizada, pero dolió igualmente pensar que le habían hecho daño, que la guerra lo había marcado para siempre.

-Oh, James… Pobrecito mío.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Me pondrán una prótesis y ya está. No… no te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que algo así podría cambiar lo que siento por ti?

Le acarició el rostro sucio y pecoso, paseó la vista por sus ojos azules y su pelo rojo. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos. Necesitaba besarlo otra y vez lo hizo, saboreando la lengua que se insinuaba entre sus labios, apretándose contra él. Sólo se detuvo cuando oyó a su madre carraspeando a su lado. Seren la miró, algo perdida aún en el beso.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Su madre sostenía en la mano un bocadillo de bacon de aspecto delicioso y una tableta de chocolate muggle. Casi sin pensar, Seren cogió el bocadillo y le dio un bocado. El tomate dulce explotó en su boca, mezclado con el bacon crujiente y recién hecho. Sólo entonces, irónicamente, las piezas aisladas tomaron forma. Seren miró a su alrededor mientras mordía de nuevo. La madre de Albus abrazando a Scorpius. Scorpius abrazando a su primo Gabriel. James. El chocolate. La gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, guardando las distancias para no agobiarlos.

-Lo hemos conseguido… -Albus, Mei y Scorpius se giraron hacia ella, todos con comida en la mano-. La guerra ha terminado…

Mei arqueó expresivamente las cejas, como preguntándole si se daba cuenta ahora, pero los chicos tenían la misma expresión maravillada que ella, como si también estuvieran comprendiendo entonces todo lo que significaba, la magnitud de lo que habían conseguido. No tendrían que volver a preocuparse por los Parásitos nunca más. Podrían regresar a sus casas, seguir con sus vidas. No se le ocurría un final más feliz.

* * *

La enfermería seguía abarrotada y llena de actividad, pero ya no había la urgencia loca de los primeros minutos. Los que habían llegado al borde de la muerte ya habían muerto o habían sido estabilizados y el resto de los heridos no necesitaban gritos ni medimagos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Blaise sólo tenía ojos para Arcadia, que estaba demasiado pálida y quieta. Dos medimagos se habían ocupado de ella, sanando sus órganos internos, cicatrizando después el corte con más limpieza. También le habían dado una dosis de poción para compensar por toda la sangre que había perdido, aunque habría necesitado dos. Sólo queda esperar, habían dicho, marchándose para ayudar a otros heridos.

El padre de Arcadia había estado haciéndole compañía a su hija hasta que un amigo suyo le había contado que había visto a su mujer y a su hijo –la madre y el hermano de Arcadia- llegando a Hogwarts con otros prisioneros. Blaise le había dicho que se fuera a buscarlos, que le avisaría si había algún cambio. Él no iba a poder marcharse de allí hasta que Arcadia despertara y el universo volviera a tener sentido, hasta que volviera su Arcadia, la que podía competir en bebida y modales con un troll noruego, se despertaba con todo el pelo de punta y compartía todos los chismes con él. Quería que volviera para no dejarla ir jamás.

Deseoso de poder hacer algo por ella, conjuró un cuenco con agua y una esponja y empezó a limpiarle meticulosamente la sangre de las manos, de la cara. El estómago se le revolvió un poco, recordando el aspecto terrible de su herida, pero trató de concentrarse en la piel limpia que aparecía al pasar la esponja, en sus manos cuadradas y fuertes, casi masculinas.

Alguien asomó la cabeza por la puerta, trayendo noticias. El ritual había terminado y los cuatro chicos estaban bien. Los Parásitos eran historia. A pesar de su preocupación, Blaise intercambió sonrisas de triunfo con los que estaban a su alrededor. Todos habían pagado un precio muy alto, pero al menos los Parásitos habían sido aplastados como merecían. Ahora sólo pedía una oportunidad para disfrutar de la paz con Arcadia. Todas esas tardes de invierno corrigiendo redacciones, los paseos por la nieve crujiente, las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Todo eso les pertenecía.

Arcadia se movió ligeramente y se puso la mano en el vientre. Blaise la llamó por su nombre, suavemente, y soltó una exclamación de alegría cuando sus párpados aletearon, medio abriéndose.

-¡Arcadia! –Se inclinó sobre ella-. Eh, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ella trató de fijar la vista sin demasiado éxito.

-Floja…

Blaise le acarició el cabello oscuro, tan corto como siempre.

-Necesitas descansar y un par de pociones más, pero te pondrás bien. –Arcadia hizo un ruidito de asentimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero parecía más adormilada que inconsciente y Blaise no se preocupó demasiado-. No sabes el susto que me has dado… Creía que iba a perderte. Y no me imagino ya mi vida sin ti. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Pensaba que ella ya no le escuchaba, pero Arcadia esbozó una sonrisa cansada sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te estás… declarando?

Blaise notó una oleada de vergüenza oscureciendo sus mejillas, pero se fue tan rápido como había venido, y lo que dejó tras de sí fue confianza, claridad. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse.

-Puede que sí –dijo, sorprendido por lo terco que sonaba, como si ella le estuviera poniendo pegas-. Puede que lo esté haciendo.

Arcadia seguía sonriendo.

-Está bien –murmuró-, pero no pienso llevar vestido.

Parecía haberse quedado definitivamente dormida esta vez y Blaise se la quedó mirando casi en shock. ¿Acababa de pedirle que se casara con él? ¿Y ella había dicho que sí?

Alguien carraspeó tras él.

-Bueno, por supuesto, espero ser el padrino.

Blaise se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

-¡Theo!

Él se echó a reír y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda mientras le abrazaba. Daphne y Morrigan les observaban con una sonrisa enorme, cada una a un lado de Gabriel. Oh, Merlín, ¡los dos estaban vivos! Daba gusto mirar a Daphne, brillaba y sonreía como si jamás fuera a dejar de hacerlo.

-Y yo espero que vuelvas a declararte cuando ella esté consciente, Blaise.

-No sé si arriesgarme, ahora ya ha dicho que sí. –Se separó de Theo y fue a saludar también a Gabriel, feliz de verlos a ambos, agradecido de que estuvieran todo lo bien que se podía estar tras una experiencia así-. Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Habéis sido liberados todos?

Theo le pasó a Daphne el brazo por los hombros.

-Ha sido increíble. Estábamos en nuestras celdas y de repente hemos escuchado aullar a los guardias. Lo siguiente que hemos visto ha sido cómo las puertas caían, como si alguien las hubiera arrancado de cuajo del suelo y las paredes. No nos lo podíamos creer. Y no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo que el camino estaba libre y todos los Parásitos con los que nos encontrábamos estaban muertos. Todos. Cuesta imaginar que todo eso lo han hecho Scorpius y sus amigos. Daphne y Draco me han contado lo del ritual, pero aun así, nunca he visto una magia tan poderosa.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo habéis podido venir a Hogwarts? ¿Habéis usado las varitas de los Parásitos?

-No, cuando salíamos de aquel sitio han llegado Draco, Potter y los demás. Draco iba con uno de sus elfos y él nos ha traído aquí. –Miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo aquello era real-. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver la enfermería de Hogwarts. Esa maldita celda…

Su rostro se nubló, probablemente perdido en malos recuerdos.

-Grudge pagará por lo que ha hecho –dijo Daphne con dureza.

-Espera, ¿pagará? ¿Es que ha escapado?

Theo sonrió, aunque esta vez no era una sonrisa muy agradable.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Harry y Draco la han atrapado viva. A ella y a ese Musket. Están aquí en Hogwarts.

Blaise tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿De verdad?

Miles de posibilidades de venganza se abrieron ante él como un abanico enfermizo. La de cosas que podría hacerles, si lo dejaran a solas con ellos durante cinco minutos… Sospechaba que el final de Grudge no sería ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que merecía. Sólo esperaba que a Potter no le diera por tener uno de sus famosos ataques de misericordia.

* * *

-Nos acordamos de todo –explicó Albus, que había recuperado fuerzas visiblemente después de comer un poco-. Pero es como si lo hubiéramos visto en una obra de teatro o en una película. No parece que tenga nada que ver con nosotros.

-Sí, en realidad nosotros sólo… fuimos un conducto para la magia de Hogwarts –añadió Mei.

Harry supuso que eso era una buena noticia. No quería que se obsesionaran con la cantidad de personas que habían matado. El ritual en sí tampoco parecía haber tenido consecuencias serias, aunque los cuatro hablaban casi todo el rato de "nosotros" y todavía no estaban listos para separarse del todo.

-Fuisteis más que eso –dijo la madre de Seren, abrazada por la cintura a su marido-. Fuisteis un milagro.

-¿Estáis seguros de que acabasteis con todos? –preguntó Ginny, todavía vestida con la túnica basta de los prisioneros.

Los cuatro sonrieron a la vez, contestaron a la vez.

-Por supuesto.

A Harry le habría gustado quedarse allí con sus hijos o ir al hospital a ver a Luna, que por suerte iba a recuperarse, pero el final de la guerra no significaba el final de las obligaciones y necesitaba interrogar a Grudge cuanto antes para averiguar el nombre y la localización de sus cómplices en el extranjero. No quería darles la oportunidad de que descubrieran lo que había pasado y huyeran.

La Inefable Hamilton, Hermione y Draco fueron con él. A medida que se acercaban a las celdas escucharon gritos e insultos provenientes de allí. Al acercarse un poco más, Harry se dio cuenta de que la que gritaba era Grudge, pidiendo que la sacaran de allí, y los que la insultaban, los otros prisioneros. Después de un primer momento de extrañeza, pues Harry no podía imaginar a los mortífagos insultando a Voldemort si éste hubiera acabado en Azkaban con ellos, supuso que Grudge no había despertado entre los suyos la misma devoción abyecta. Ahora, despojada de todo lo que le había hecho poderosa, sólo provocaba el desprecio de los que la habían seguido.

-¡Ya basta! –La voz de Celeste se alzó sobre las demás-. ¡Si vuelvo a oír a alguien lo dejo mudo! ¡Y tú, estúpida, en el mundo mágico no hay abogados, así que deja de pedir uno! –Los vio llegar-. Ah, hola, ha terminado ya el ritual, ¿no? ¿Los niños están bien?

-Sí, no ha habido problemas. –Señaló la celda de Grudge con la cabeza-. ¿Está encadenada?

-Claro.

Harry le hizo otra señal al encargado de las puertas y éste abrió la celda. Grudge estaba al fondo, casi pegada a la pared; con su ropa hecha jirones y el pelo alborotado, parecía una loca. Llevaba un aro de metal en el cuello del que pendía una cadena lo bastante larga para que pudiera tumbarse, incluso caminar un poco por la celda. Los recibió con una mirada de puro odio.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? Animales… Monstruos. ¡Exijo que me soltéis ahora mismo!

Allí estaba, la causante de todo… Después de tantos años tenía la ocasión de estar cara a cara con ella. Quizás debería haber sido un momento trascendente, pero todo lo que sentía era asco. Asco y rabia. Arthur, Molly y Audrey estarían vivos de no ser por ella.

-No creo que entienda bien lo que está pasando aquí –comentó Draco con voz fría-, pero sé de unos cuantos hechizos que se lo aclararían.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –replicó Harry.

A una indicación suya, la Inefable le lanzó la Improntis a Grudge con un aire de indiferencia absoluto.

-Tómate las gotas que va a darte el señor Malfoy.

Grudge esperó dócilmente a que Draco le pusiera las gotas de veritaserum en la lengua y se las tragó. Después, Hamilton terminó la Improntis. El rostro de Grudge seguía estando vacío e inexpresivo, aunque esta vez se debía a la poción.

-¿Quiénes son tus hombres en el extranjero? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlos?

-¡No digas nada, Elizabeth! –gritó Musket desde la otra celda-. ¡Diles que quieres hacer un trato!

Harry casi se echó a reír. Draco tenía razón, ninguno de esos dos comprendía de verdad la situación. O quizás la comprendían, pero se negaban a aceptarla. Pronto tendrían que hacerlo. Grudge ya debía de haber empezado. Debía de estar afrontando su propia indefensión mientras la verdad se escapaba de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. A Harry le habría encantado saber qué estaba pensando al escucharse a sí misma y cuando la mujer terminó de decirles todo lo que necesitaban saber, decidió preguntárselo.

-Lo odio –dijo ella-. Y me asusta. Me da miedo pensar en qué otras cosas me podéis obligar a hacer.

-¿Cosas que tú nos harías a nosotros? –preguntó Harry, recordando los terribles rumores que Fleur le había contado sobre Skeeter y Sienna Bullard.

-Sí.

El vello de los brazos se le erizó con un escalofrío, igual que si hubiera tocado algo frío y viscoso y una parte de él, hecha de puro instinto, quiso matarla allí mismo. Pero ella ya no era peligrosa, ya no era nada. Hermione, que lo había estado apuntando todo con una pluma correvuela, le puso a Harry la mano en el hombro.

-Vámonos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

Harry se quedó mirando a Grudge, sabiendo que por debajo de la inexpresividad de la veritaserum, estaba sintiendo y pensando con normalidad.

-Volveremos más tarde. Te daremos veritaserum otra vez, aunque no quieras, y nos lo contarás todo. Todo. Hasta tus peores secretos, si nos apetece escucharlos. Piensa en ello hasta entonces.

Quiso creer que había visto un destello de angustia y horror en aquellos ojos azules y fríos. Harry sonrió, satisfecho, y se marchó de allí con los demás, dejándola en su celda.

* * *

Hasta la hora de comer, Mei no se sintió físicamente capaz de separarse de Seren y los chicos. La vergüenza de haber estado a punto de matarlos a todos por no querer renunciar a ese poder todavía subsistía, pero estaba desapareciendo también. Al fin y al cabo, ellos la entendían. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo, si habían sido parte de ella?

Era hora de disfrutar por igual de la compañía de su padre y del delicioso almuerzo, lleno de cosas que habían echado de menos aquellos meses. Su padre no había adelgazado tanto como ellas, pero comía con buen apetito y de vez en cuando las miraba a ellas o al Gran Comedor como si no terminara de creer que todo aquello era real. Mei supuso que todos iban a necesitar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a la paz de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar quiso ir a la Torre de Ravenclaw a empezar a recoger sus cosas, pero por el camino se encontró con Daniel. Aunque él había ido a felicitarla poco después del final del ritual, habían estado rodeados de gente y ella, además, había estado aún luchando por recuperar su individualidad. Ahora era diferente. Mei notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y cómo sonreía como si sus labios tuvieran vida propia. Ahora que sabía en qué consistía el papel de los testigos comprendía que debía habérselo pedido a él; no habría tenido tantas dudas para volver.

-Mei, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor. Vuelvo a ser yo misma.

-Me alegro. No me gustaría…

Se interrumpió con expresión algo culpable y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de excusa.

-¿No te gustaría qué? –le presionó ella.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, claro está.

Mei lo miró con todo el escepticismo que fue capaz de reunir. Si hubiera sabido alzar una ceja como Scorpius, también lo habría hecho.

-No voy a ser menor de edad toda la vida, ¿sabes?

-Mei… -dijo, casi quejándose-. Esto no puede ser. Soy demasiado mayor para ti.

-¿Es ese el único problema?

Había hecho esa pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado, porque era lo más lógico para saber qué hacer, pero se encontró esperando su respuesta como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte, lo cual no tenía sentido porque sólo hacía unas horas de la última vez que había arriesgado su vida y en realidad no se parecía a aquello. Dolería, de todos modos. Mucho.

-Está mal, Mei.

El pobre parecía estar sufriendo; ella estaba dando saltos de alegría por dentro. Si él sentía algo por ella, todo era posible.

-Creo que si uniéramos fuerzas podríamos encontrar la manera de enviar sondas a la superficie de otros planetas sin perder tiempo en el viaje.

-¿Qué? –La confusión de Daniel por el cambio de tema se convirtió rápidamente en interés-. ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, el mayor problema siempre ha sido que la magia está ligada de algún modo a la Tierra, aunque tenga un componente genético. Pero ¿y si pudiéramos crear un enlace entre nuestro planeta y la sonda? La magia seguiría funcionando. Entonces con un hechizo de Traslación aumentado quizás sería posible materializar la sonda en otros puntos del Sistema Solar, ¿no?

Daniel estaba dándole vueltas a todo aquello.

-¿Tú crees?

-Vale la pena intentarlo. Imagina toda la información que podríamos reunir.

-Joder. Sí, claro.

Mei asintió, satisfecha.

-Ya hablaremos entonces.

Y en cuanto cumpliera los diecisiete años, volverían a mantener aquella conversación.

* * *

Cualquiera habría dicho que lo primero que haría la gente al terminar la guerra sería salir de Hogwarts y volver a sus casas, pero Albus descubrió, algo sorprendido, que no era así. Los que vivían en el mundo muggle estaban esperando el final de la Cuarentena, algunos seguían en el colegio porque estaban cuidando niños o heridos y otros que sí se marcharon a sus hogares para recoger cosas o asegurarse de que todo estaban en orden (como Draco, que había ido a desenterrar Malfoy manor y Urien, que había ido con su hermana a ver a su madre y a su abuela) acabaron regresando al castillo. Albus no tardó en comprender que quizás porque esta vez se habían enfrentado a los Parásitos como una comunidad, también querían o necesitaban celebrar la victoria del mismo modo.

Poco después del té, empezaron a organizarlo todo. Además de los tres comedores, llenaron con largas mesas la Sala de Oficios, pues ahora también tenían que contar con la gente que había sido liberada y con muchos de los que habían estado escondidos todo aquel tiempo. Entre estos últimos se hallaba tía Muriel, que seguía obviamente viva y tenía pinta de no haber sufrido un solo momento en toda la guerra. Llegó como si no tuviera nada de particular que no hubiera dado señales de todo ese tiempo, tan irritante y desagradable como siempre, pero al menos sus lágrimas al enterarse de las muertes de la familia fueron sinceras.

-Esa odiosa niña, nunca me gustó. Nunca –dijo con amargura. Albus casi le lanzó una maldición, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que hablaba de Grudge, no de su abuela Molly-. Ya sabéis que no la vi más de media docena de veces, por supuesto, y luego ya se mudaron, pero era repugnante, siempre resfriada y con los mocos verdes colgando. Más de una vez me quitó por completo el apetito. Tú, Harry, dime dónde está. Voy a ir a verla y a decirle lo que pienso de ella y de su padre.

Albus se lo perdonó todo después de aquel comentario, que repitió entre todos sus amigos tras una cena digna de los mejores tiempos de Hogwarts. En su opinión, era una pena que su padre no la hubiera dejado ir a hablar con Grudge.

-Habría sido totalmente humillante –dijo riendo-. ¿Os lo imagináis, con todos los aires de grandeza que se gasta?

James, tumbado en el suelo y con la cabeza en el regazo de Seren, rió también.

-Su imagen de villana, destrozada en un momento. Aunque por lo que me han dicho, Grudge se está humillando sola. La han tenido que sedar porque estaba volviendo loco a todo el mundo con sus quejas y sus gritos.

Albus, que estaba sentado entre las piernas de Scorpius, lo notó suspirar contra su espalda antes de hablar.

-Bien, espero que sufra mucho.

Albus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y obtuvo el beso en la mejilla que quería. Había sido un día raro, tan alegre y tan triste a la vez. Se le habían saltado las lágrimas una docena de veces, pero también había habido momentos como aquel en el que se había sentido la persona más feliz del mundo. Sus amigos y sus hermanos estaban allí con él, tumbados o sentados sobre almohadas y alfombras que habían colocado en un rincón del comedor. Si giraba la cabeza, podía ver a su madre, preciosa como siempre, sentada junto a Seamus, junto a su familia y cerca de ella, a su padre charlando con Draco y tío Dudley. Su estómago se sentía maravillosamente lleno –esos muslos de pollo, las patatas gratinadas con queso, los pasteles de carne picada…- y pronto estarían en casa.

De vez en cuando, alguien se acercaba a felicitarlos o a agradecerles lo que habían hecho. Resultaba algo embarazoso y él no se cansaba de repetir que la victoria había sido cosa de todos, que el ritual sólo había podido funcionar porque tantos y tantos valientes, empezando por su padre y su hermano, habían luchado a muerte para conseguirles el tiempo que necesitaban. La gente, sin embargo, seguía empeñada en tratarlos como a héroes. Vete acostumbrando, le había dicho su padre, con una sonrisa filosófica.

-Iremos a Malfoy manor mañana –le decía Scorpius a su prima Morrigan-. Los jardines tardarán más en volver a estar presentables, dice mi padre que varias hectáreas quedaron afectadas por el fuego raro de los muggles. Y todo lo que quedó intacto en estasis va a morir ahora con el frío, claro.

Albus amaba los jardines de Malfoy manor y se permitió un momento para lamentar su destrucción, tan innecesaria como todo lo que habían hecho los Parásitos.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir mañana, Albus? –le preguntó Lily, recostada contra el hombro de Urien-. ¿En casa de mamá o en Malfoy manor?

-En Malfoy manor, pero iré allí después de cenar. Quiero pasar el día con ella.

A pesar de los momentos tristes y los momentos embarazosos, Albus habría pasado allí toda la noche, riendo, escuchando las historias de su hermano sobre Nick, hablando con sus amigos de sus planes, pero los párpados se le empezaron a cerrar mucho antes de lo que habría querido. Seren y Britney también habían empezado a bostezar como si les pagaran por ello.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir? –le dijo a Scorpius.

Él asintió y después de dar las buenas noches, una acción mucho más llena de abrazos que lo habitual, se fueron a su dormitorio. Por el camino recibieron más felicitaciones, algunas un poco truculentas. A la gente le gustaba que hubieran matado a los Parásitos.

-Todavía se me hace raro –comentó Scorpius mientras entraban en su dormitorio-. No es que me importe que estén muertos, obviamente, pero cualquiera diría que después de matar a miles de personas uno tendría sentimientos al respecto.

Albus pensó un poco.

-Creo que es un regalo –dijo al fin-. No sentir ese peso es un regalo.

Scorpius se quedó pensativo también y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, mejor así.

Albus empezó a desvestirse. Con o sin peso, ahora que estaban los dos solos, todo lo que había sucedido aquel día parecía más grande, más abrumador. O quizás sólo era el cansancio. Cuando se metió en la cama, su cuerpo pareció felicitarlo efusivamente por su buena decisión. La sensación era tan agradable que Albus tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que su relajación no se debía sólo a la comodidad del colchón. El miedo y la angustia que le habían acompañado como un ruido de fondo durante meses –años quizás- habían desaparecido. Aquella noche ya no tendría que esforzarse en no pensar en la amenaza de los Parásitos, en el destino incierto de su madre, tío George y los demás. La tristeza por su abuelo era manejable en comparación.

-No puedo creer que todo haya terminado. Me lo debo de haber repetido una docena de veces.

-Lo sé, yo estoy igual. –Scorpius se metió en la cama, tan desnudo como él-. Cada diez minutos me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los Parásitos. –Sonrió de nuevo mientras se acurrucaban el uno contra el otro en busca de calor-. Aunque ahora sé la respuesta y me encanta.

Albus sonreía también.

-Hemos sobrevivido, Scorp. –Se le escapó una risa casi sobresaltada-. Estamos vivos y todos nuestros planes, todo lo que queríamos hacer… Todo eso es posible.

Scorpius le besó, acercándose más a él.

-Nuestro viaje –dijo, contra sus labios.

Albus le acarició el pelo. Nunca iba a cansarse de acariciarle el pelo.

-Nuestra vida.

* * *

Los centauros se marcharon aquella misma noche. Harry los acompañó hasta el linde del Bosque Prohibido con Draco, Ron, Hermione y Krant y vio cómo se alejaban entre los árboles, mascullando que ya habían perdido bastante tiempo con los asuntos de los bípedos. Pero por gruñones que fueran, habían luchado con valentía y habían estado ayudando, dos cosas que Harry no pensaba dejar que olvidara el mundo mágico.

-Os deseo a todos una buena vida –dijo Dione, sonriendo, antes de irse con los suyos.

Harry se preguntó si volvería a verla alguna vez; los centauros y los magos rara vez se visitaban.

-Ojalá a partir de ahora mejoren las relaciones entre ellos y nosotros –comentó Hermione, mientras echaban a caminar también hacia el castillo.

-Lo harán –dijo Draco-. Durante un tiempo, al menos.

-¿Tú también vas a irte, Krant? –preguntó Ron.

-Mañana por la mañana –asintió la gárgola-. He pagado mi deuda y tengo ganas de ver a los míos y de disfrutar del dulce aire de Ávalon. Pero siempre recordaré estas lunas que he pasado con vosotros en vuestro mundo. Los humanos sois criaturas más interesantes de lo que creía.

-Te echaremos de menos –dijo Harry.

-Yo también pensaré a menudo en vosotros.

Todo estaba cambiando rápidamente; la paz era como un tsunami que arrasaba con la vida en guerra que acababan de dejar atrás. En la noche oscura, brillaban por su ausencia las luces del campamento de los Parásitos, del que apenas quedaba ya rastro. Tampoco había guardias en las torres, ni rodeando el perímetro: Hogwarts se había convertido de nuevo en un colegio, aunque aún estuviera albergando a medio mundo mágico.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, sintiendo un amor por ellos cálido y fiero. Él había perdido a sus padres y ella cojearía para siempre, pero habían sobrevivido y estaban enteros; le habrían faltado palabras para expresar lo agradecido que se sentía por ello.

-Lo hemos conseguido otra vez, ¿eh? –dijo Hermione, sonriendo débilmente, al notar su mirada.

Harry asintió, sonriendo también, mientras Ron la besaba en la sien. Después de darle a él una palmadita en la espalda, Harry se giró hacia Draco, que los observaba a los tres con expresión indulgente. Su Draco, con sus ojos hinchados y su brazo vendado; el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. El corazón pareció saltarle en el pecho al pensar en los días felices y brillantes que les esperaban juntos.

-También hay beso para ti –le dijo antes de besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

Draco le apartó el pelo de los ojos con gesto tierno y siguieron caminando de vuelta a Hogwarts.


	45. Planes de futuro

**NdA**: Omg, esto se ha acabado! Estoy que no me lo creo, triste, feliz, nerviosa... Después de tantos años, es difícil decir adiós. Pero estoy muy contenta de haber llegado hasta aquí y esta ha sido una experiencia increíble y maravillosa que siempre llevaré conmigo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, animarme. Muchísimas gracias por haber hecho un huequecito en vuestro corazón para Seren, Mei, Cassandra, Urien y otros personajes originales. Muchísimas gracias por haber acompañado a Alianza hasta el final. Besos y ojalá podamos vernos pronto en una nueva historia.

Capítulo 45 **Planes de futuro**

Una semana después, el mundo mágico había adquirido cierta apariencia de normalidad. Los goblins habían abierto Gringotts al día siguiente del final de la guerra, la Cuarentena había sido levantada, los niños pequeños sangremuggles habían sido devueltos a sus padres (un asunto que había provocado muchas risas, llantos y alguna que otra amenaza de denuncia por secuestro) y los entierros, duros como puñetazos en la boca del estómago, habían terminado. Cuando uno caminaba por el callejón Diagon veía la mayor parte de las tiendas abiertas o preparándose para abrir y el mercado mágico de Salisbury volvía a funcionar, aunque parte del suministro aún provenía del mundo muggle. El Profeta había vuelto a publicarse, dirigido ahora por Grey Boullard. En el Caldero, Hannah servía cervezas de mantequilla, parándose a achuchar a su hija de vez en cuando, y los enfermos y heridos habían sido llevados a San Mungo, que había recibido personal de apoyo y medicinas a través de la CIM.

Ese día, trasladaron a los prisioneros a Azkaban.

En Hogwarts ya no quedaba nadie excepto Minerva, Charlie y los elfos. Era el Hogwarts de las vacaciones, callado y desierto. Muy pocos sabían que iban a mover a los prisioneros ese día y Harry lo prefería así, era más fácil evitar que alguien se tomara la justicia por su lado. Sólo lo acompañaban Hermione, como jefa del departamento, y Draco como… Supuestamente, como miembro del ahora llamado gabinete de transición, pero en realidad estaba allí porque deseaba presenciar ese momento y Harry había sido incapaz de negarle ese deseo. Draco incluso se había vestido para la ocasión y por encima de su túnica, de un verde profundo y rico, llevaba una capa de lana de vicuña; según su teoría, Grudge y Pansy serían capaces de distinguir el material y se morirían de la rabia ante su prosperidad. Era un desquite tan tonto e infantil que Harry lo encontró casi tierno, aunque se negó a ponerse una capa similar sobre su uniforme de auror.

Por la puerta abierta del castillo empezaron a asomar los prisioneros. Iban encadenados en una larga fila, todos vestidos con ropas de presidiario que habían enviado días antes desde la prisión. La mayoría de ellos alzaron sus caras no muy limpias en dirección al aire fresco, al sol inseguro de marzo. No volverían a sentirlo en mucho, mucho tiempo y lo sabían. Pansy iba de las primeras, entre sus padres, y cuando les vio, enrojeció y los miró como si les estuviera deseando la muerte. Estúpida hasta el final, pensó Harry, con desprecio. Los ojos de Draco, duros y maliciosos, no contenían tampoco ni un ápice de compasión: Pansy había muerto para él muchos meses atrás.

Los Parásitos parecían más resignados a su suerte, como si ya no tuvieran fuerzas para guardarle rencor a nadie. La excepción eran Musket y Grudge, que cerraban la marcha. El primero caminaba con rabia, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y la segunda lanzaba gritos silenciosos –debían de haberla dejado muda con un hechizo- y se revolvió hacia ellos en cuanto los reconoció. Lucas Wood, que caminaba tras ella, le dio un pequeño empujón para hacerla andar por donde debía y cuando Grudge se resistió, le apuntó con la varita.

-Los hechizos punzantes de intensidad moderada están permitidos legalmente en caso de resistencia a la autoridad.

No había crueldad en su advertencia –a Harry le habría decepcionado encontrarla en uno de sus hombres-, pero Grudge ya debía de tener alguna experiencia con esa realidad legal porque abandonó su resistencia y siguió caminando, mascullando cosas que nadie podía oír.

-Realmente no lo pilla, ¿eh? –comentó Draco.

Minerva hizo un ruidito, apretando los labios. Parecía cansada incluso después de esos diez días; a su edad, recuperarse llevaba más tiempo.

-Por lo que me han contado, estos últimos días estaba más… sometida. Imagino que el traslado la ha alterado… y supongo que encontrárselos aquí no ha ayudado. –Draco soltó una risilla y Harry meneó la cabeza en su dirección, indulgente-. Mañana decidiréis su destino…

-Primera reunión oficial del nuevo Wizengamot. Aunque el primer punto del día es aprobar la entrada de los nuevos miembros –dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco, quien se hinchó como un pavo.

-Oh, sí, creo que hay motivos para unas cuantas felicitaciones –dijo Minerva-. Draco, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Estoy segura de que harás un trabajo excelente en el Wizengamot.

Draco sonrió, dejando ver que apreciaba sus palabras. Por mucho que actuara casi todo el tiempo como si fuera algo obvio que merecía ese asiento, Harry sabía que en el fondo le había emocionado el nombramiento, sobre todo porque significaba dejar atrás la única restricción legal que le quedaba como Marcado. La propia Shadows, que formaba parte del gabinete de transición, había sacado el tema en la primera reunión, diciendo que era estúpido mantener a Draco alejado del Wizengamot después de todo lo que había hecho. Harry no podía haber estado más de acuerdo.

-Gracias, Minerva. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Echaron a andar hacia la salida, siguiendo a los prisioneros a cierta distancia. Harry le ofreció el brazo a la directora y ella lo aceptó con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Lo que no sé es que tal saldrá eso de tener miembros del Wizengamot como alumnos.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Han decidido no aceptar oficialmente el puesto aún, no se preocupe.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro exasperado. Decía que por mucho que los cuatro se merecieran una medalla –que también iban a recibir-, era ridículo darles a unos adolescentes un puesto de tanta responsabilidad. Para ser sinceros, Harry ya había pensado lo mismo cuando le habían ofrecido el sillón a él, casi treinta años atrás. Pero era el modo en el que el mundo mágico hacía las cosas. La gente consideraba que los Parásitos contaban como magos tenebrosos por el modo en el que habían estado corrompiendo la magia y eso quería decir túnica blanca y puesto en el Wizengamot. Aunque no pusieran un pie allí en toda su vida, el Tribunal siempre les guardaría el sitio.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de Hogwarts, Charlie sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y cerró con algo de solemnidad. Volvería de vez en cuando para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero técnicamente, el colegio estaría cerrado hasta que se reanudaran las clases después de la primera semana de abril. Harry se despidió de Minerva y de Charlie –aunque a él pensaba verlo luego en la Madriguera- y se Apareció con Draco y Hermione en la playa de Azkaban.

El lugar seguía teniendo el aspecto de un escenario extraterrestre con su suelo de arena negra cristalizada, los muros indestructibles en cada extremo, pegados a las rocas, y Azkaban al fondo como una construcción que no parecía haber sido imaginada por mentes humanas. Harry le puso a Draco el brazo por los hombros, por si lo necesitaba, pero le bastó una mirada de reojo para saber que Draco estaba más interesado en observar cómo embarcaban a los prisioneros que en revivir malos recuerdos.

Unos pocos, incluidos Musket y Grudge, se resistieron un poco a ser llevados a los botes, aunque Harry tuvo la sensación de que se trataba más de miedo que de rebeldía. Los guardias lo solucionaron inmovilizándolos más y cargándolos en los botes como si fueran simples bultos. Apenas unos minutos después las barcas comenzaron a deslizarse por el mar gris rumbo a Azkaban.

-Es como dejar atrás el mundo de los vivos –comentó Hermione, envolviéndose mejor en su capa.

Harry los imaginó en aquellas celdas pequeñas y húmedas. Draco le había contado una vez que incluso sin dementores, Azkaban era un lugar maldito, donde cada piedra y cada rincón reflejaban los siglos de sufrimiento que habían presenciado. Grudge y Musket merecían pasar allí el resto de sus vidas, encerrados, sin nada que hacer excepto observar el moho de las paredes y pensar en todos los modos en los que habían fallado.

Cuando los botes llegaron a su destino y los prisioneros desaparecieron tras la gruesa puerta de madera, Harry, Draco y Hermione se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Draco no iba a negarlo: aquella mañana había tenido una pequeña crisis a la hora de elegir qué ponerse. Harry, por supuesto, no lo había entendido. Que daba lo mismo porque su túnica del Wizengamot –roja en su caso-, taparía todo lo que hubiera debajo. La verdad, a veces era como convivir con un troglodita.

Pero allí estaba, de pie frente al tribunal, realizando su juramento antes de marcharse entre aplausos hacia su asiento junto a Harry. Casi tenía ganas de llorar, pensando en su padre y Astoria, en lo que dirían si pudieran verlo, pero Harry lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso rápido en la mejilla y su mano sujetó la suya para darle fuerzas. Draco respiró hondo, le apretó la mano y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando, en aplaudir a los otros nuevos miembros: la Inefable Hamilton, el padre de Millicent, Longbottom, que había decidido dejar la enseñanza cuando acabara el curso… Cuando sólo quedaban cuatro asientos libres entraron los niños y Draco se encontró de nuevo luchando contra las lágrimas. Él también se había presentado frente al Wizengamot a la edad de Scorpius, pero cargado de cadenas, asustado y humillado. Su hijo llegaba sonriente y con la cabeza bien alta, llegaba como un héroe.

-Qué guapos están los cuatro –cuchicheó Hermione, complacida.

Draco le dio toda la razón. Hasta Mei, que parecía considerar que el uniforme de Hogwarts era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida, llevaba una túnica elegante, con atisbos de seda azul. Caminaba al lado de Seren, que iba de gris y azul y se había hecho una trenza complicada en el pelo. Tras ellos iban los chicos, vestidos con túnicas cortas muy parecidas y pantalones oscuros. Scorpius se adelantó para tomar la palabra, probablemente porque era el que menos incómodo se sentía de los cuatro en aquella situación.

-Respetables miembros del Wizengamot, en mi nombre y el de mis compañeros me gustaría agradecerles el honor que nos han concedido nombrándonos miembros de este ilustre tribunal. No estamos seguros de merecerlo, sólo hicimos lo que estaba en nuestra mano hacer, como todos, pero intentaremos estar a la altura de la confianza que han depositado en nosotros. Sin embargo, realmente pensamos que no le haría ningún bien al Wizengamot tener en sus filas a estudiantes de Hogwarts. Podríamos sentirnos tentados a aprobar una ley que prohibiera los deberes. –Hubo risas. Scorpius los tenía a todos comiendo de la mano-. Necesitamos saber lo que significa ser adultos y aprender a guiar nuestras vidas antes de atrevernos a ayudar a guiar al mundo mágico. Así pues, confiamos en que entiendan nuestra decisión de retrasar nuestra aceptación oficial durante algún tiempo, hasta el uno de septiembre del próximo año. Ese día volveremos a presentarnos ante ustedes y como manda la tradición, ocuparemos nuestros asientos como miembros de pleno derecho. Muchas gracias.

La sala prorrumpió en aplausos. El retraso ya había sido anunciado, así que no había sorpresas, pero Draco podía decir que el discurso les había gustado.

-Les ha quedado muy diplomático –cuchicheó Harry en su oreja, aplaudiendo también.

Draco disimuló una risilla. La noticia los había abrumado a los cuatro, aunque al menos Scorpius había sabido desde el principio que el nombramiento no les obligaba a nada; a Albus casi le había dado un ataque, creyendo que tendría que dedicarse obligatoriamente a la política y por lo que había oído, las chicas también habían albergado el mismo temor.

Pero aquella fue realmente la única nota agradable de la mañana, porque en cuanto Scorpius y los demás abandonaron la sala, los miembros restantes del Wizengamot pasaron al siguiente punto del día: decidir qué hacer con Grudge y Musket. En cinco minutos, toda apariencia de civilización había desaparecido y las sugerencias brutales se seguían una tras otra, como cuando estaban atrapados en Hogwarts y fantaseaban sobre la clase de castigo que merecían los Parásitos. Draco no sabía si sentirse divertido u horrorizado, pero no le sorprendió que Harry tomara la palabra, harto, cuando alguien propuso que les cortaran las manos y los pies y los llevaran al nido de acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido.

-No vamos a hacer nada de eso. Por culpa de la guerra todos hemos tenido que cruzar líneas que pensamos que nunca cruzaríamos, pero la guerra ha terminado y ya no nos sirve de excusa. Personalmente, creo que dejarlos pudrirse en Azkaban hasta el final de sus días es el mejor castigo. Si quieren verlos sufrir durante años, esa es la mejor manera. Pero si el Tribunal decide que merecen ser ejecutados, entonces hagamos que sea rápido y limpio. Ellos son monstruos; nosotros, no.

Varias personas hablaron a la vez hasta que Bulstrode se impuso a los demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos mantener las formas. Pero si hemos condenado a gente como Montague a la perpetua, ¿no merecen Grudge y Musket algo peor? Sobre todo ella, que lo organizó todo.

-Sí, ¡no podemos ser tan blandos! –exclamó un anciano, meneando su bastón enérgicamente-. Hemos dejado ir en libertad a un montón de ellos y luego están esas mujeres. No me importa que sólo cocinaran y cuidaran niños, ¡también sabían lo que se hacían!

-Esas mujeres van a pasar cinco años en Azkaban –replicó Harry, paciente-. Y cuando salgan de allí, bloquearemos la magia de las que nacieron muggles y les prohibiremos pisar cualquier establecimiento o asentamiento mágico. Y en cuanto a esos Parásitos que dice que hemos dejado en libertad, la propia magia de Hogwarts decidió que eran inocentes o que habían reparado el mal que habían hecho y usted lo sabe. No teníamos derecho a castigarlos. Les hemos bloqueado también la magia si era robada y ya está.

El anciano pareció aceptar aquella corrección a regañadientes. Draco pensaba que probablemente sí habían sido un poco blandos, pero en el fondo no creía que esa gente fuera a causar problemas. Los había visto y la mayoría de ellos incluso odiaban tener magia porque pensaban que todo aquello sólo les había llevado disgustos y pesadillas.

-No nos salgamos por la tangente –dijo Hermione-. Estamos tratando de decidir qué hacemos con Grudge y Musket.

-¿Y si además de condenarlos a Azkaban les imponemos un castigo extra? –propuso Fiona Spinnet-. Hay precedentes legales, magos que fueron azotados antes de entrar en la cárcel, una bruja a la que le cortaron la lengua… No propongo nada tan brutal, pero debe de haber algo que pueda servirnos.

Alguien carraspeó y Draco, como muchos, se dio cuenta de que era madam Shadows.

-En realidad sí que hay un par de cosas que me vienen a la cabeza…

Draco sonrió, encantado de estar en el Wizengamot, y se dispuso a escuchar.

* * *

Los primeros días, ver La Madriguera sin sus abuelos había dolido como una herida abierta. Entre esos muebles viejos, coloridos y confortables, a Albus le resultaba mucho más difícil aceptar que jamás vería a su abuela empezando a tejer sus jerséis navideños en septiembre ni la escucharía canturrear canciones de Celestina Warbeck o que no volvería a tener esas charlas con su abuelo sobre el mundo muggle. No era lo mismo, nunca volvería a serlo.

Pero poco a poco, había ido aceptando la nueva Madriguera, la nueva situación. Tío Bill y su familia se habían mudado allí, excepto Victoire, que se había quedado la casa de la playa. Habían hecho algunos cambios, sobre todo en los dormitorios, y habían pintado el salón, pero aún era la casa acogedora y cálida que Albus recordaba. El primer domingo en que se juntaron todos a comer, tía Fleur hizo los guisos habituales de la abuela Molly, y pronto quedó claro que seguirían con la tradición aunque a veces su padre y Draco trajeran el postre desde Malfoy manor o tío George y tía Angelina llegaran con un par de bandejas de aperitivos. Cuando terminaban de comer, todavía se juntaban a hablar en el comedor o si el tiempo era bueno, salían a volar un rato o incluso a jugar un poco al fútbol, al que se habían acostumbrado aunque todos fueran bastante malos.

Aquel domingo era uno de esos días agradables que olía a primavera y prometía verano. Seren había ido a comer con ellos como novia oficial de James, que ahora vivía en Grimmauld Place con Kreacher, y sobre las dos había llegado Mei, que iba a irse después con Scorpius y él para mirar un libro de astronomía en la biblioteca de Malfoy manor. Habían salido al jardín y estaban tumbados sobre una manta a cuadros blancos y rojos. Algo más lejos y mucho más arriba, James, Fred y Michael volaban sobre sus escobas. Scorpius también había estado jugando un rato, pero había acabado por bajar y sentarse con ellos y ahora estaban hablando de la mano de James.

-Entonces –decía Mei-, ¿funciona como una de verdad?

-Sí, sólo tiene que renovar el hechizo una vez al mes.

-Si la tocas, también parece de verdad –añadió Seren-. Y él también tiene sensibilidad. Aluciné cuando me la enseñó, no pensé que fuera a ser tan perfecta. Las de San Mungo funcionan muy bien, pero se nota que son prótesis.

-Herr Luhmann es el mayor experto en prótesis mágicas de todo el mundo –dijo Scorpius, con un deje de orgullo.

La mano había costado casi diez mil galeones. Al principio, James no había querido que sus padres se gastaran tanto dinero en él, diciendo que podía conformarse con la estándar de San Mungo. Además su padre y Draco habían discutido porque Draco había querido sacar el dinero de las arcas de los Malfoy y su padre había dicho que James era su responsabilidad y entonces Draco había dicho que si eran una familia, eran una familia para todo y Albus no sabía muy bien cómo había acabado todo, más allá de que su hermano tenía la prótesis del señor Luhmann y su padre y Draco debían de haber hecho las paces a juzgar por lo fácil que volvía a ser encontrárselos besándose.

-Voy a echarlo de menos –dijo Seren, alzando la vista para mirarlo-. Merlín, volver a Hogwarts va a ser tan raro. No me importa, no es eso, pero… ¿no pensáis que os entrará la risa si os castigan a hacer una redacción o algo así?

Albus tenía que admitir que era una idea hilarante. Redacciones. En fin…

-Los profesores han pasado por lo mismo que nosotros –dijo Mei-. Creo que a ellos también se les notará.

Scorpius suspiró un hombre enfrentado a fuerzas irracionales más allá de su alcance.

-Sí, pero no creo que McGonagall sea tan comprensiva como para dejarme seguir durmiendo en la habitación de Albus.

Intentando ser positivo, Albus le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Vamos, le pediré a mi padre el Mapa otra vez y entre eso y tu Capa de Invisibilidad… Nos las apañaremos.

-Y siendo prefecto, es más fácil escabullirse por los pasillos de noche –le animó Seren-. Al menos vosotros tenéis una oportunidad. A mí me va a tocar dormir sola seguro.

-Serán sólo tres meses –les recordó Mei-. Luego los ÉXTASIS y listo. Aunque la verdad, los Inefables sólo están esperando a que cumpla los diecisiete, las notas les dan igual.

Scorpius se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre la manta, boca arriba.

-Agh, odio que todos tengáis tan claro lo que vais a hacer cuando salgáis de Hogwarts.

-¿Tú no? –dijo Mei, sonando sorprendida por algún motivo. Albus no sabía cuál podía ser; Scorpius nunca había dicho que tuviera sus planes claros, más allá del viaje.

-No –contestó expresivamente Scorpius. Después se quedó con la mirada perdida en el cielo-. Hay cosas que me interesan, no sé. Los negocios no, desde luego, pero a veces pienso en ese colegio de primaria del que siempre hablas, Seren. Creo que sería buena idea, que beneficiaría al mundo mágico. Lo que pasa es que eso no significa que quiera construir una ni mucho menos ser maestro. Y también me gustaría hacer algo para evitar que todo esto vuelva a pasar, pero no se me ocurre cómo. O sea sí, tengo ideas, como alentar a más squibs a entrar en la BIM, mantener reuniones periódicas con los familiares muggles de sangremuggles y mestizos, guiar de alguna manera a los hijos de los Parásitos…Pero eso no es un trabajo, ¿no?

Mei meneó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Scorpius, si no recuerdo mal, y yo nunca recuerdo mal, te han ofrecido un sillón en el Wizengamot, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, a los cuatro, pero Seren, Albus y yo no queremos dedicarnos realmente a la política. ¿No es el sitio ideal para proponer todas esas ideas? Además, nosotros podemos ir los días clave para apoyarte y también estarán tu padre, el padre de Albus…

Scorpius se había ido incorporando a medida que Mei hablaba, más y más interesado, y Albus tuvo que reconocer que él también lo estaba viendo claro. A Scorpius le pegaba el Wizengamot. Podía imaginárselo allí perfectamente, proponiendo ideas, organizando cosas, discutiendo y convenciendo.

-No lo había pensado –confesó Scorpius-. Lo que dije allí era sólo un discurso. Pensaba que haría como vosotros, que me dedicaría a otra cosa y sólo iría de vez en cuando, para elegir al ministro de magia o ayudar a mi padre o algo así. Pero supongo que puedo tomármelo más en serio, ¿no? No hay razón para que no lo haga, si es lo que quiero.

-Claro, por supuesto –dijo Albus-. Deberías probar, al menos. Además, entre proyecto y proyecto siempre puedes hacer otras cosas, si te apetece. Mi padre sólo va a las reuniones cuando sabe que va a salir un tema que le interesa o para apoyar a mi tía en alguna votación.

Podía notar que Scorpius ya estaba imaginando la situación también. Y le estaba gustando. Albus sonrió y se desperezó, complacido. Scorpius podía dedicarse al Wizengamot, a escribir poesía en chino o a la cría de kneazles, eso le daba igual. Simplemente disfrutaba viéndolo hacer planes, pensar en el futuro. Porque a pesar de las pesadillas y de las ausencias dolorosas, todos ellos tenían un futuro. Amal, que por fin se había podido reunir con su familia y seguía decidido a trabajar en una reserva para dragones. Urien, que ya no necesitaba preocuparse por su madre y miraba a Lily como si ésta fuera responsable directa de la salida del sol por las mañanas. James, que ya estaba trabajando como auror en prácticas, aunque iba a clase un par de mañanas para completar su formación. Rose, que todavía quería ser periodista y quizás escribir algún libro. Lily, que había cantado su segunda estrofa para algunos de los niños que habían estado prisioneros y estaba convencida de que iba a suspender todos sus TIMOS. Teddy, que estaba saliendo con Melina Redfeathers y todavía seguía trabajando como psicomago residente en Hogwarts.

Toda una vida por delante, imperfecta, maravillosa y llena de posibilidades.

* * *

Cuando Elizabeth escuchó ruidos de pasos, acercó la boca a la rendija de la puerta.

-Dejadme salir –suplicó-. Tenéis que dejarme salir, no podéis dejarme aquí, no podéis…

Los guardias pasaron de largo sin alterar su paso, sin contestarle. Elizabeth empezaba a pensar que no podían oírla, pues nadie contestaba a sus gritos aunque ella sí podía escuchar a los otros prisioneros, a los guardias que pasaban por delante de su celda. Desde que estaba allí, nadie había hablado con ella, nadie había tenido la más mínima interacción con ella. Su mundo se había quedado reducido a aquella celda en penumbra de apenas cinco metros cuadrados; la comida aparecía y desaparecía en bandejas y sólo podía asearse con una palangana de agua jabonosa y fría que se rellenaba cada mañana. La única iluminación provenía de una pequeña claraboya que le permitía atisbar un trozo de cielo, casi siempre plomizo, y cuando se hacía de noche, la celda quedaba totalmente a oscuras durante horas y horas.

Elizabeth dio un último grito de rabia y se giró, deseosa de liarse a patadas con todo. Pero allí no había más que un estrecho catre anclado al suelo, una taza de wáter sin tapa, un lavabo pequeño y astillado. La bandeja del desayuno ya había desaparecido. Té flojo y unas tostadas frías. Era martes, así que el almuerzo sería ensalada de col y la cena, pescado insípido con puré de patatas. Elizabeth se dejó caer hasta acabar sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, y se tapó la cara con las manos. No se merecía eso, no se lo merecía. Tendría que estar conquistando el mundo mágico, no allí atrapada, en manos de esos monstruos, de esos gusanos.

Un ruido como de campanas le avisó de lo que venía y volvió a gemir, golpeándose la frente. No, no, no. Por el rabillo del ojo vio esa especie de pantalla de televisión que había aparecido en la pared. Ese día era una mujer negra, con gafas rectangulares y mirada de asco.

-Asesina, no eres más que una asesina; ojalá te pudras en Azkaban. Deberían cruciarte cada día y aun así no pagarías por todo lo que has hecho. Espero que te guste tu celda porque va a ser también tu tumba. Jamás saldrás de ahí, jamás, y me alegro. Disfrútalo.

El encantamiento terminó y Elizabeth luchó contra la avalancha de emociones que le provocaban los mensajes. "_La condenada se verá obligada a escuchar lo que el mundo mágico tiene que decirle. Algún día, si es afortunada, la gente se olvidará de usted_". La voz de esa mujer en el juicio, esa Weasley, estaba grabada en su memoria. Entonces no lo había entendido. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que pudieran decir esos seres despreciables? Pero después de unas cuantas semanas esos mensajes empezaban a ser como bofetadas. Odiaba escucharlos, odiaba ser obligada a escucharlos y que fueran lo único que rompía su monotonía. La llamaban asesina, insistían en que pasaría el resto de su vida en ese lugar espantoso, se burlaban de su desgracia, le deseaban la muerte. ¿_Qué se siente cuando no queda nadie vivo sobre la tierra que te aprecie? Espero que ardas en el infierno. Haznos un favor a todos y suicídate._ A veces los reconocía. La ramera francesa. La hija de Molly. Malfoy. La cara de ese mortífago había aparecido una mañana en la pared, sonriendo como si fueran amigos y contándole lo feliz que era con Potter, detallándole lo que había desayunado y lo que pensaba almorzar, explicándole los planes de sus asquerosos hijos… Ese día, habían tenido que dejarla inconsciente de algún modo mientras golpeaba la pared con los puños.

Elizabeth, todavía sentada en el suelo, hizo ademán de levantarse. Luego se preguntó para qué. Llovía fuera de Azkaban y sólo recordaba las palabras de Cavensham. No deje que la capturen viva.

* * *

_Julio._

Scorpius se echó a reír para sus adentros cuando abrió la puerta de la galería para el desayuno y descubrió a su padre prácticamente sentado en el regazo de Harry y haciéndole un examen de amígdalas en toda regla. Tras impedir el grito de angustia y horror de Albus, que estaba entrando con él, adoptó una expresión adecuadamente desaprobadora y escandalizada.

-Padre, por favor, este espectáculo lascivo en la mesa, qué vergüenza.

Su padre pegó tal salto hacia atrás que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Harry lo sujetó a tiempo, muerto de la risa, igual que Albus.

-¡Scorpius! –protestó su padre, algo colorado.

Pero mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla, había una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios y en cuanto recuperó la compostura le preguntó si se había acordado de meter en sus baúles todo lo que iban a necesitar.

-Sí, sí, Patis ya los ha llevado al vestíbulo –contestó, mientras se servía unos trozos de bacon.

-Os vamos a echar mucho de menos, pero me alegra que vayáis a hacer ese viaje –dijo Harry-. No necesitáis tener a todo el mundo mágico encima. Albus, ¿llevas tu poción?

-En el botiquín, junto con la poción para reponer sangre, la vigorizante, la Crece-Huesos, el bezoar, el repelente de insectos, la esencia de díctamo, el Filtro de la Paz y la pasta para las quemaduras.

-¿Os vais de viaje o a una convención de hipocondríacos? –exclamó James, riendo.

-Hacen bien, hacen bien… –dijo Draco-. Hay comunidades mágicas donde no hay ningún control de calidad con las pociones. Más vale ir preparado.

Scorpius asintió y se sentó en la mesa. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás: la abuela, Cassandra y los hermanos de Albus, que habían querido pasar con él su última noche en Inglaterra. Se notaban las ausencias de tía Andromeda, Zhou, Teddy y las rusas, que habían vuelto a su país unos días después del final de la guerra; Scorpius sabía que la casa aún se quedaría más vacía cuando Albus y él se marcharan de viaje, pero no le preocupaba dejarlos solos, los veía llenos de planes y con ganas de aprovechar el verano. Su padre y Harry incluso querían viajar también e irse una semana a Nueva York en agosto.

-Ah, ten, Scorpius, antes de que se me olvide –dijo su hermana, pasándole un papel doblado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Las cosas que quiero que me envíes.

Su abuela los miró con interés.

-Oh, incluye unos de esos botes con aceitunas maceradas en aceite y romero que teníais en Grecia, cariño. Y esas cajas con deliciosos dulces turcos, esos de pistacho que le gustaban tanto a tu abuelo.

-¿Algo más? –dijo, asegurándose de sonar sarcástico. La lista de su hermana tenía lo menos treinta artículos.

-Si se nos ocurre te lo diremos por carta –dijo Cassandra. Cuando Scorpius arrugó el ceño en su dirección, ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

El Traslador se activaba pronto. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, fueron al vestíbulo. Scorpius lanzó un último vistazo a su alrededor, sacó su varita y se Apareció en el vestíbulo de la Terminal de Trasladores Internacionales. La larga sala, con las cabinas de llegada a un lado y las de salida al otro, rezumaba actividad entre los que se iban de vacaciones y los extranjeros que todavía entraban y salían del país en mayor número de lo habitual: personal de apoyo de la CIM, hombres de negocios, emigrantes que querían aprovechar los numerosos anuncios de empleo…

-Albus, ahí están tu madre y tus tíos –dijo la abuela Narcissa-. Merlín, Scorpius, ¿dónde se ha metido tu padre?

Harry contestó por él, subiéndose las gafas con aire risueño.

-Ha ido a comprar unas ranas de chocolate ahí detrás.

Su abuela miró a Harry, desconcertada.

-No lo entiendo, tiene el ejemplar que le mandaron los de la fábrica el otro día.

-Sí, pero dice que no es lo mismo que comprar la rana, abrirla y encontrarse con su cromo.

-Este hijo mío… -dijo ella, meneando la cabeza.

Scorpius soltó una risita y se fue a saludar a Ginny, que había venido con Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Ella le dio un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuida bien de Albus y no dejes que se meta en líos.

-Nada de líos –prometió-. Sólo monumentos, excursiones y comida exótica.

Y montones de sexo, pero aunque su relación con Ginny se había vuelto mucho más cálida, había cosas que era mejor que quedaran sobreentendidas. Scorpius miró a Albus, que se estaba despidiendo de James, y su pecho se hinchó de felicidad. Merlín, estaba sucediendo. Había habido momentos en los que realmente había creído que jamás podrían hacer ese viaje, pero allí estaban, listos para partir en menos de cinco minutos.

Hubo más abrazos, más palabras de despedida. Un empleado avisó de que el Traslador estaba a punto de ser activado. Scorpius sujetó su baúl con una mano y se agarró al Traslador con la otra, junto a Albus. Sus familias estaban a unos metros, sonriendo, esperando.

-No puedo esperar a ver el mundo contigo –le dijo a Albus en voz baja.

Albus le dio un beso rápido; le brillaban los ojos.

-Va a ser genial.

-Atención, pasajeros, el Traslador se activará en tres, dos, uno…

Scorpius se echó a reír cuando notó un tirón en las tripas. El viaje había comenzado.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gloria, tienes toda la razón, jaja. Gracias por comentar!

CuquiLuna, sí, llega el final y hay que dejar todos los cabos atados. O la mayoría, al menos XD Muchísimas gracias por todo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado con Alianza!

Jairmx, muchísimas gracias a ti, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Yo tb confío en que nos volvamos a ver por aquí!

Catzeruf, muchas gracias!

Karina, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Aunque no llegue a verse, estoy segura de que Mei y Daniel acabaron juntos, son tal para cual, jaja.

Elrick, hola, me alegro de que el capi haya quedado emotivo, pues sin duda para los personajes fue un momento que no olvidarán. Me dio penita matar a Arthur, pero ya sabes… Tenía que haber muertos. Y sí, Ron hizo bien en cortar de raíz el ataque de culpa de Harry. Respecto a Mei, pues sí, tenía aún la experiencia de la Cruciatus muy reciente, que la había dejado sintiéndose muy vulnerable y la seguridad que ofrecía la magia le resultaba muy tentadora. Además, de los cuatro, es la que menos unida se siente al mundo real, o sea, es alguien que vive básicamente en su cabeza, no sé si me explico. Y en cuanto al general, tienes razón, su ignorancia acerca de lo que le espera en el mundo mágico es ridícula. En fin, muchas gracias por todo, espero que nos veamos pronto!

Alejandra, es un adiós, pero no un adiós para siempre. Espero regresar con otra historia algún día, ya sea un fic o un original! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado con las escenas de los reencuentros. Y no, no, jaja, nadie se comió a Reina! Contestaré a los rr de este capi, claro, pero sólo a los que me los dejan desde una cuenta, porque ya no tengo posibilidad de contestar a los anónimos en el siguiente capi, como hasta ahora. De todos modos, los leeré y guardaré todos, eso seguro! XD Muchísimas gracias por todo!

2piesizquierdos, awwww, muchas gracias a ti, me alegra mucho que Alianza signifique tanto para ti! Para mí tb ha sido una experiencia inolvidable, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el destino de Grudge, jeje. Quizás no sea tan truculento como esperabas, pero sin duda para ella es un pasaje a la locura.

Guanguichul, sí, no sé qué tal voy a llevar el final, jaja. Creo que todavía no lo he asimilado, ya veremos cuando llegue el domingo por la mañana XD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia y que estés contenta por esas dos parejas (o posible pareja, en el caso de Mei y Daniel). Y Grudge tiene ahora muchos años por delante para sufrir y volverse majareta, muejejejeje. Muchas gracias por todo!

Cronopio, qué alegría volver a verte por aquí! Me alegra tb que la historia te haya gustado y sí, jaja, me imagino que leyéndola del tirón se sufre menos XD Es verdad que me ha llevado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo escribirla, pero he de decir que disfruté cada segundo. Y no creo que Rowling me haya copiado en nada, aunque oye, sería un honor! XD Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Dan, de nada, me gusta contestarlos! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado tanto con la historia y para mí es un motivo de orgullo que después de tantos años haya gente como tú, con ganas de seguir leyendo aún más. Respecto a Mei, ya has visto que no llegamos a ver si se lía o no con Daniel, pero yo creo que están cortados por el mismo patrón y tienen muchas posibilidades. Muchísimas gracias a ti por todo, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!

Fernanda, hola. Fue un capítulo muy bonito de escribir, con tantos reencuentros. Yo tb creo que Daniel y Mei acabarán siendo pareja, son tal para cual. Es verdad que ha cambiado mucho, antes ni siquiera era consciente de tener gente a su alrededor. En cuanto a Ginny, tuvo momentos en los que se merecía un bofetón, pero al final creo que ha crecido como persona. Y estoy de acuerdo, los niños han estado magníficos a lo largo de estos años, siempre a la altura de los retos que les iban llegando. Y bueno, me pareció bonito incluir esa escena con el Trío porque aunque Ron y Hermione no hayan sido tan importantes en Alianza como en el canon, para Harry siempre han sido insustituibles y una fuente de fortaleza y amor. Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Anónimo, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Draco siempre ha visto paralelismos entre esta guerra y la anterior y era normal que esto le trajera recuerdos. Blaise y Arcadia son amor, no podía romper esa pareja, jaja. Y pensé que su petición de matrimonio debía de ser algo diferente, como ellos. Mei no se lo pidió a Daniel porque no sabían si la magia sería necesaria para esa parte del ritual, pero sí, habría tenido más influencia sobre ella que su hermana y su prima. Seren y James tb son adorables juntos, jeje. En fin, resumiendo, me alegra mucho que te gusten tanto los personajes, las parejas y todo lo demás. Espero que el castigo de Grudge no te haya decepcionado!

Lara, bienvenida, me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar y que hayas disfrutado todos estos años con Alianza. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que Alianza ha significado tanto para ti. Y en cuanto a los personajes, la verdad es que me interesan más cuanto más humanos son, me resulta más fácil preocuparme por ellos. Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Arelis, feliz cumple con retraso, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Puede que tengas razón y esa parte quedara un poco precipitada…pero bueno, realmente pasó en muy pocos minutos. Muchas gracias por comentar!

Line Black, por supuesto que lo leo; incluso si no me diera tiempo a contestar, lo leería, los leo y los guardo todos XD Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado tanto y signifique tanto para ti. Eso sí, el viaje, el futuro, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector, aunque como puedes ver hay bastantes indicios de lo que puede pasarles en los años venideros. Muchas gracias por comentar!

Ese Jota, sí, si uno de los cuatro iba a dudar, tenía que ser Mei, pero por suerte el vínculo con sus amigos fue superior a la tentación de quedarse. Y nah, prefería que Krant viviera y volviera tranquilamente a casa con el deber cumplido. Tía Muriel… es mucha tía Muriel, jaja, y la verdad es que a Grudge le habría estado bien empleado. Decidir un castigo adecuado para ella fue complicado, porque se merece lo peor, pero yo siempre he creído que hay cierta derrota en el hecho de ponerse al nivel de gente como ella. Su destino no es envidiable, pero al menos no deja al Wizengamot como sádicos. Y sí, claro, la idea central la tenía clara desde el principio y quería que se desarrollara de manera que al llegar al final, lo sucedido en el primer libro pareciera casi inocente en comparación. Muchísimas gracias por todo, guapa!

Cinoet, sorry, no hay bodas; confieso que no es algo que me guste escribir, jaja. Pero espero que el capi te haya gustado igualmente y confío en que nos veamos pronto de nuevo con una historia u otra. Muchas gracias por comentar!

Anónimo, ya ves que Bill y Fleur son los nuevos dueños de La Madriguera. Es posible que Seren le cuente eso a James, sí, aunque tampoco creo que sea muy importante. Lo de Scorpius lo dejo a tu gusto, aunque al menos algo de nociones sí que tiene, eso se ha visto en la historia. Me alegra mucho que te gusten tanto mis historias, muchas gracias. Me puedes contactar por twitter si quieres y estaba pensando hacer una especie de Q&amp;A en el grupo de Alianza en FB, si a la gente le apetece, aunque eso sí, no voy a contestar preguntas sobre lo que pasará en el futuro, eso prefiero que quede a gusto del lector.

Sombrerito, awww, muchas gracias, para mí tb ha sido un honor compartir Alianza con vosotros! Me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado tanto con la historia incluso al releerla. Te agradezco mucho los ánimos y esas palabras tan bonitas. Un beso, espero que nos encontremos en otra historia!


End file.
